Castlevania: Rite of Chaos
by Madnesz23
Summary: Alexander was once a normal human, but upon meeting the embodiment of Death, he was quickly thrown into the history and lore of Dracula's Castle, empowered with a once-dominant power as he now seeks to learn more while also aiding the heroes with their struggles. Please rate and comment the story for more.
1. Prologue

Alexander sighed as he set another crate of inventory down and straightened up, here he was, dealing with his own crates while his fool aide was probably locking lips with some woman... or man, that one...  
"Enough of that, sir, he is straight, he has made that VERY clear beforehand." Alexander stepped back and started to catalog everything brought in. Most of the stuff were often features in bakeries, markets, and other places, but the other portion were more for smith purposes, his shop merely serves as a front for helping others at low prices, doing FAR better than those corporate positions. He finished up the first section and moved to the next when he stopped and looked up, staring at a large scythe that laid in front of him, doing a double check from board and scythe before putting the clipboard down and approaching it. "What the hell is this doing here, I don't recall a scythe, let alone one so... large, in our inventory." He extended a hand and gripped it to lift it, rather light for its size and he moved to the back where wild plants took control before he readied and swung, surprising him as it did the job in one fel swoop, but also released a number of smaller scythes that embedded themselves in the woodwork as he stood up and planted the shaft in the soil. "...This is not just some random find... who initially had it...?"  
"Perhaps you will return it to me." Alexander stopped short, the door didn't open, he didn't hear anyone approach, but as he turned, he came face-to-face with what could only be Death, an embodiment of it to his knowledge, draped in a bellowing cloak, a skeletal face looking into his soul with burning red eyes within the hollow sockets as bony hands extended out in a 'hand it to me' pose. "If you believe that I will not reap the consequences if you refuse, then you have no idea of what you face." Alexander did have a mind to refuse, but no invader would ask for their tool back, especially one who had no legs and was... flying.  
Alexander gripped the shaft with ease before handing it to the creature in the setting sun before he spoke. "What are you, if you don't mind my asking?" Death loomed about the young man and rounding about him in thought, the scythe disappearing like magic was involved.  
"Your kind would call me Death, that is my title, my name, and my role, I am a servant to the mighty being known as Dracula, you may not believe the tales..."

"Wait, the same vampire involved in the legends of Belmont?" To Death's nod, Alexander breathed as he leaned on one of the posts. "So they are not just myths, but what was your scythe doing in my shop?"  
"It came to one, on its own will manifested through me, who has great magical power within their soul, but I recognize a part of it, it is too familiar for my or your taste." The reaper rubbed his jaw in thought before he spoke again. "I have a proposal for you, leave this shop behind for a time and I will add more to the story as it moves on."  
"Wow wow, where the world am I going!?" Alexander waved a hand as the scythe appeared again.  
"Not only where, but when as well, I will send you to a place in time when my master rises or is soon to raise, your task is to survive." With that, Death swung, not killing Alexander as the single slash scarred Alexander's chest before a rift appeared behind him and he was soon pulled through as Death waited before he looked to the glowing full moon. "He is not you, but he possesses your power, how he lives is merely up to him, but we will meet him again and when we do... he will have a choice, safeguard the human realm or ensure darkness falls over the people he once knew..." Death faded into shadow as the sounds of nights filled in the void... 


	2. Ecclesia : Shanoa and Wygol Village

The rift tossed Alexander, now in a leather jerkin, older pants, boots, gloves, and a cloak that hung on his shoulders with a cord near the neck, onto the ground and closed as he got up with a groan. "Jeez, Death could have warned about the travel, now where the... hell...?" He looked up to a old monastery that sat on the edge of a dark forest, its derelict form looming over him as he resumed. "Well... that is new, I thought he was just talking place, time is going to be chaos, what year did I even...? Before he could continued, a woman rushed past him and entered the ancient place, her attire modest with a open back, inscribed with a number of marks, Alexander piecing it out as he paused. "...That couldn't be... but if it is... there is no Belmont here." He quickly charged in as well in pursue of the woman, his guess spot on as she blasted through the initial legions of skeletons with rapiers that formed in thin air, he quickly grabbing a dagger left behind and started to brawl with the legions themselves, but at the first kill, something flew out and slammed into him, his mind suddenly filled with new thoughts and ideas before he finished them off and paused, right before a rapier appeared at his throat, the woman gazing at him with... emptiness.  
"Who are you, stranger?" Her voice was empty, was she made this way or did something happen beforehand.  
"I am Alexander and I thought to lend you a hand, Miss...?" The woman let the rapier disappear in the calm and stepped back as she turned around.  
"...This is not your mission, Alexander, best you leave before other evils attack." Alexander was put-off by the cold emotion, but he decided to fight it as he was.  
"And leave you to find your answers alone, not possible." The woman turned with what could be seen as a glare, but Alexander was not done. "Strength in numbers is better than standing against the legions alone." After a moment, the woman nodded and they headed on through, combating risen zombies, bats, and more skeletons, even battling ghastly horse heads and spectral women whose wail could have harmed them greatly if they got close, more strange orbs entering Alexander with more thoughts and ideas, before they paused before a massive blue door embedded with a red eye as the woman guided them to a statue and Alexander felt his strength return, his wounds healing in seconds as the woman interacted with it, pausing once more before she turned and asked again.

"Who are you truly, no human could stand against the monsters of Dracula without falling to their power first."  
"Like I said, I am Alexander and since you have yet to grace me with your name, there is no reason that I give my will and resolve with their reasons to you." The woman looked to the side, gave a small sigh as she returned the conversation.  
"I am Shanoa, a member of the Order." Alexander didn't need to hear more, he now knew where he was, he was in the early 1800's and the Order of Ecclesia was the same one that faded from history, now he could learn what came from it, whether it had won in the fight or it had fallen beforehand. He continued to listen just to be sure as Shanoa pressed on. "I have been sent by my master to retrieve a glyph from a outcast of the Order, Albus."  
"Good, that wasn't too hard, now was it?" She glared before he undid his new jerkin and opened it to his bare chest under the cloak, more importantly the massive scar that trailed from his left shoulder to right hip. "I seek the fiend that delivered this mark on me, it burns in the presence of evil and I long to end their existence." It was not the truth, but he had to use it to his advantage that history most occur as it must and he was along for the ride as he dressed again. "You seek this Albus, I seek a monster, we are in the same boat, it must also lead me to my quest, can I aid you in your until the end?" Shanoa paused, pondering the plan before she nodded, they headed into the room, small, but the main problem was a large cocoon on the ceiling that started to crack to their presence, Alexander pausing as he felt a name slip into his mind. "...Arthroverta, the mutant of the fallen sanctuary..." Shanoa glanced in surprise as a massive, red-shelled beast dropped and attacked, its human-like face open to them as they struck, the creature trying to hit them with its claws or its venomous webs, its greatest attack coming as it curled up and started to roll in place, both jumping to the roof as the monster bounced about before coming to rest in its place again, Alexander and Shanoa ending the creature, it screaming out in a inhumanly sound as it started to erupt in flames, and while Shanoa seemed to be empowered by some form of soul, Alexander obtained the soul itself when he heard a voice in his mind.  
'MasTeR, I hAve FaILed YoU...' The voice faded, but the sound was a bit unsettling, what did it mean by 'master'? They moved to the next room where Alexander met this 'Albus'.

"Shanoa! Still slaving away for the old man, are we?" Full of such confidence, Alexander wondered if the man himself was something of a devout or a scientist, a researcher more or less.  
"You... I've seen you before." Shanoa seemed to take a moment as she continued. "Your name is Albus, is it not?" Albus started to wear a grimace like he was regretting something.  
"Well, yes..." Shanoa stopped short of the thoughts and spoke.  
"By order of my master, I'm to retrieve the Dominus Glyph and return you home."  
"Home, you say?" Albus shook his head at the thought. "I have none. the old man saw to that." Shanoa readied herself, she was going to fight, but Alexander rested a hand on her shoulder and shook his head as he walked forward and spoke.

"I am sorry, Albus, but that was not a request, don't make this more harder than it needs to be." Alexander reached out to grab, but Albus disappeared, reappearing at the door way as he spoke, directing it to Shanoa.  
"Intriguing... I recall you being a great deal more grateful than that. And you've forgotten your skill with Glyphs as well." Shanoa sharply turned, but her emotion seemed to be lost, other than the short bout of anger within her stance.  
"I have forgotten, thanks to you."  
"Is that so? Well, I'm never going back. Remember to tell the old man for me."  
"You must. By order of Master Barlowe-" Anger filled Albus as he shook his hand with rage filling his features.

"Never say that name again!" He motioned up and pulled out a pistol, Alexander's and Shanoa's instincts kicking in as they both ducked down, an orb of destructive power flying over their heads and slamming into the wall a bit as Albus breathed and spoke. "Well, I'd best be off... Take care, Shanoa." Throughout the whole exchange, Alexander could have felt invisible, but Albus had noticed, he vanished when Alexander reached for him and he must have noticed the puff of dust that emerged from behind Shanoa when Alexander dodged as well, but that asks the question, was he invisible to all but Shanoa or is there more to the story than what was being said. Albus quickly left, but both members took notice of a map on the ground and Shanoa picked it up, an X over a location in Transylvania, Shanoa speaking as she studied it.  
"Hmm... He marked a village on this map."  
"But what purpose does the village have to him?" Alexander asked as Shanoa folded the map and hummed to herself.  
"Not sure, but if we go there, we will find out what it could have Albus there." They quickly headed out to the village, combatting the monsters once more before they arrived, the village empty save for one, an elderly man trapped in crystal as a mark within blue hovered over the man, Shanoa speaking as she approached the shell. "A Glyph... This is Albus's doing." Alexander looked around before he commented.  
"No corpses... he didn't leave anything behind to point to someplace else." Shanoa starts to absorb the Glyph with Alexander watching, understanding something right in front of him as fact, Shanoa was able to absorb various Glyphs with ease and then can use said Glyphs to her advantage in combat, explaining how her weapons changed to broadswords and a type of magnetic ability to latch onto a number of things as the Glyph was fully absorbed and the elder spoke with joy.

"At last!" Shanoa wasted little time in asking.  
"Who did this to you?"  
"You must help the others! Everyone in the village have been taken!"  
"By whom?"  
"That man! He spirited away the other twelve and then imprisoned me. ...But the Lord must have sent your to our aid. Please deliver the others!" Alexander and Shanoa gave a small sigh as the man just smiled to them as Alexander asked.

"But can you tell us where the man disappeared to?" The elder took on a grim expression as he thought about it.  
"If... If I'm not mistaken, he said something about the Prison Island."  
"I see..." Shanoa started to think once more before Alexander spoke for his own behalf.  
"If I may be so bold, what is this Prison Island?"  
"Long ago, criminals were banished to that forsaken place... Some say their souls still wander the island, which is forever cursed." The young man nodded as the lead spoke in turn, inquiring its location.

"Where is it?"  
"You can get there through these very woods. Please, you must save them!" The elder walked further into town as Shanoa turned to leave, stopping at the gate with Alexander on the other side as they started to think about it.  
"Did Albus really take the villagers to a Prison Island? ...And for what purpose?" Shanoa glanced at Alexander for a period, the young man turning his head as he tried to block out the vision before she asked. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah... I'm fine, just debating..."  
"That is a lie." Alexander sharply glared at Shanoa as she spoke. "You are not okay, you heard something when we defeated the mutant in the monastery, you are suffering from it." Alexander raised a hand to his head as he spoke.

"A voice spoke in my mind, saying that it had failed a master, I thought to disregard it as a fragment of my mind going mental, but right now, the voices just scream at me and I am not used to the sounds."  
"Find your source, calm yourself and talk to them, they are a part of you in some way, so before we find Albus, you must unlock what you have hidden."  
"Easy for you to say..." A short glance at him and Alexander gave in after a short pause, closing his eyes and started to focus...

* * *

Alexander found himself quickly overwhelmed by the voices that filled the void that he entered, but he breathed and started to hear the voices more clearly, they were not thousands, but a few, posing as the center pieces of the monsters he had slain with Shanoa. The zombie wandered about mindlessly, the banshee sobbed and the bat merely flew about and screamed its call before he came across the Skeletons, normal and the Bone Scimitar that they had faced as they spoke through their cackling. "We have longed for combat, but this whelp now contains us like fowl in a coop."  
"Patience is a virtue, you disregard it so quickly." The Bone Scimitar turned and greeted Alexander while the rest disappeared. "Milord, I see that you have graced us with your presence, though it pains me to see that some have fallen from your understanding."  
"I am still learning what is even happening..." Alexander spoke as he looked about in question. "If I may be so bold, where is Arthroverta?"  
"The mutant who safeguarded the monastery, I know of her and her presence in this mind, but she is... failing, she has dismissed herself from your presence in the purpose of failing you in general, having felt your power as it expanded."  
"Bring her out, I need to understand more or just the basics as it is just starting to wake up, whatever this power is." The Bone Scimitar bowed before vanishing, the landscape turning into a widened room of the abandoned structure, the room where Arthroverta was encountered and she huddled in a corner as to avoid his gaze. "Arthroverta, speak now, you have no reason to fear me or my new power, I just want to understand what I have gained." The creature slowly scuttled around as its face opened up and its eyes, though still white and hollow, opened up as the mouth started to move, more normal than what she was shooting out webs or grinning.

"You... You possess the power of dominance, but different, I may have been created a monster by mortal hands prior, but I know more than enough of what my master or Dracula possesses." The creature scuttled about, its behavior rather calm and docile. "You can manifest these powers as attacks, defense, enhancements, or even to call us forth to do battle, but you can experiment later, Death has marked you." The scar glowed as Alexander breathed. "He has marked you not for death, but for interest, you have a long line of folks who have devoted themselves to the cause of evil, more prominent is the cause of Dracula, a being opposite of God, your line possesses an ancient blessing from him, but when is the question, truly." Arthroverta paused and turned to Alexander. "You must find these answers for yourself, you can draw on us for guidance, especially those who find value in Dracula's service, but we are not all-knowing, I apologize."  
"It's fine, I just wanted to learn more, this is a new experience and I had to learn in some way, but I am glad it was not the hard way." Alexander disappeared from the landscape and Arthroverta resumed its pace, the monsters also coming back as the landscape remained...

* * *

Alexander opened his eyes again and shook his head as Shanoa spoke. "You were gone for a minute, your mind must truly be a maze to search through."  
"Not quite, but I do know more than enough now." Alexander said as he got up and looked to the forest. "Are we ready to chase after Albus and learn more?"  
"We must, my master had commanded and thus we shall go." They dove into the Ruvas Forest and slayed the monsters that made homage there, even the tainted humans called Necromancers, the flying creatures called Nominon, and the blood-thirsted Une as they soon left the forest behind to endure the violent winds and waves of the Kalidus Channel...


	3. Ecclesia : Of Bones and Questions

Upon rescuing the store keeper named Jacob who somehow would find his way back to Wygol from the Kalidus Channel, the pair pressed on to the Prison Island, its name added with Minera as they entered and found a large blue door again, Alexander readying his dagger when Shanoa stopped him. "You were lucky the first time, friend, but this may not be enough to fight the monsters within."  
"I'll manage, Shanoa, you are in search of Albus, we can not delay if we are to chase the man down." The young woman paused for a moment and nodded before they entered through and soon Alexander regretted it as a spotlight, from somewhere and still active for whatever reason, spotted them and their opponent stood up, a Giant Skeleton that gazed at them with contempt before it stomped right for them, Shanoa the first to strike as the great creature stumbled back some before trying to grab her, its attempt thwarted as the very stone under it erupted in zombie arms and grappled the beast, Alexander who was channeling the mass through a glowing presence in his palms, having watched the necromancers summon their dead minions, called out. "Strike, while I have the beast pulled!"  
"Acknowledged!" Shanoa struck with her hammer Glyph and the Skeleton couldn't hold together as Shanoa performed a Glyph Union and slammed a massive hammer into the creature's rib cage, shattering it to pieces as it fell backwards in defeat, the souls forming again for both as Alexander's mind met another voice.  
'Clever, I will endure your command as long as you will it...' The voice silenced as the two headed in, avoiding the spotlights as they seem to incur the wraith of more dangerous demons and spirits that they had not the ability to fight, but the interior was much easier as it was only guarded by Bone Archers, Axe Armors, and Spear Guards and that was before they entered the lower wards. It was clear that the prison not only held prisoners, but it also functioned as a maddened area, creatures who have forfeited their lives for invisibility prowled the halls and various limbs and things hanging by hooks with execution blades dropping from the ceiling and Iron maidens resting with corpses still in them, Alexander commenting in distaste.  
"This sort of thing is not okay, what madness drove the wardens and researchers to push for such gruesome ends for the residents of this prison?"

"I know not, nor do I wish to know, Albus has a reason to be here." They soon entered a room that Alexander knew right off the bat, the researchers would have benefit or at least one for there were human remains and infant spawn in capsules, some destroyed, meaning that attempts to make artificial life were made here, but Albus seemed to have met them there as well as Shanoa shouted. "Albus!"  
"Impressive, Shanoa. It's fortunate that I already prepared you a reward..." He extended out his hand and emerged a Glyph as he continued, Alexander wary of his plan. "It's the best I can do, for the time being. This Dominus is what you came for, is it not? Go ahead and take it." Without a single thought, Shanoa started to absorb the Glyph, heedless of Albus's eyes as she absorbed the powerful Glyph and inquired.  
"It really is Dominus. What are you thinking?"  
Albus shrugged as she spoke. "Figured... With that much power, it's impossible to conceal its source."  
"The source of Dominus? What does that mean?"

"What it means, dear, is that I was right." Before Shanoa could speak, Alexander spoke instead as he asked.  
"Wrong or right, that could only be a piece of this, we ask you to reconsider and return to Ecclesia." Albus shook his head as he spoke to Alexander, clearly seeing him just fine so there is more to the story.  
"We've been over this... My place is no longer as the old man's errand boy. I have a role to fulfill, and fulfill it I shall." He warped away as Shanoa mused over the Glyph.  
"How was he able to create a Glyph without casting it? I thought only I could-" She shook her head as she continued. "Master Barlowe should hear of this." But her mind was speaking differently as they resumed the pursuit and rescued a healer named Abram. The only other way was through more monsters, including the threatening Demon, but they managed to get through and head for the lighthouse, still lit after all the days it was abandoned, none knowing who built it or who still tends to it. Once more, they were greeted by a blue door when Alexander called for a halt.  
"Shanoa, I think we should first wait, there is much that we should discuss first."

"What of...? I must obtain Dominus and return to my master, if Albus makes this more difficult, then he must fall before my blade."  
"And that is the problem, you are gunning for this man without understanding why, you have a part of Dominus, I felt its power and it is... dark." Alexander took a seat on the ground and motioned for Shanoa to sit as well, but she remained standing so he kept going. "It occurs to me that this is but a wild hunt, we hunt for a man who shows no hate except for the Order, he had seen or intervened in something that involved you in some way." Alexander started to think as Shanoa listened. "I don't mean to discredit your master, but I feel that the story is only half-filled, what if... your master told a tale that shines for truth, but is a lie?" A scythe soon approached Alexander's neck as Shanoa glared down on him.  
"You will not speak such foolish notions to me, Master Barlowe is a true man, he knows full well what is expected for the halting of Dracula." The Glyph weapon disappeared as Shanoa headed in. "Let us face what hides behind the doors." Alexander sighed as he followed, both entering the lighthouse and ascending when Alexander paused to the sound of scuttling. He looked down where the sound was more ambient, but saw nothing in the growing shadows, making his mind worry with its number of creatures before he continued on, stopping once more as he looked down again in confusion, Shanoa speaking in question. "What pauses your attention, there is nothing here and it must be at the top."  
"I am not sure about that, Shanoa, I get the feeling that we..." A sudden rumble shook the tower, the shaking continuing as both looked about before Alexander, realizing what was happening, sharply looked down as a hidden passage was smashed open and a massive crab emerged from the rubble, its smaller claw being gripped by the larger pincer. "We walked straight into the trap, it's Brachyura from the legends of Transylvania itself, hurry to the top, its armor is too strong for our abilities!" Shanoa nodded and they headed to the top, stone blocking their way, but a foolish idea yielded fruit as they egged the creature into rage and made it strike the stone, breaking through several times before arriving to the top where an elevator rested, but the underside was littered with spikes, Shanoa boarding the machine with Alexander quickly falling in behind her as the crab seemed to exhale a storm of bubbles several times before Shanoa finally activated the machine with a few parting words.  
"Go to hell."

"I never truly enjoyed crab to start with." The elevator descended like a hellion, slamming into the crab's armored hide before crushing it into the base of the lighthouse, crab parts and pieces flying all over the place as they grimaced and headed on down after obtaining another Glyph, resucing the blacksmith and headed through the underwater section of the channel with ease as they had obtained the Serpent Scale that enabled free movement in the water, but nothing could ease Shanoa's or Alexander's disgust of how Transylvanian crab guts were clinging to them like there was no tomorrow...

* * *

Unfortunately, Brachyura's soul was not much to talk to as the wind was completely pulled out from its own soul, leaving Alexander to focus as Shanoa, having decided to take a break, encountered a nearby hot spring near the Tymeo Mountains and used it to both clean up and relax for a bit while the young man focused on his monsters, entering the landscape again as the Giant Skeleton sensed him and bent one knee to get closer to its new master. "If you think that I will be contained so easily, you are far mistaken, my brothers will destroy you and set my soul free!"  
"I would not tempt fate if I were you, you were fell by a combined effort and containing your soul may only last so long, time I hope I can use to remedy the troubles here and move on." Chains sprung out and gripped the skeleton's wrists as it started to struggle in anger. "If you don't like the restraints, give me reason to remove them, otherwise they will be marks of your imprisonment and your eternal guardianship, similar to your task within the walls of Minera." Alexander left the beast to its fight as the other monsters fell in line, the Spear Guard standing strong as it shared wisdom alongside the Axe Armor, its life gained through spirits, and the Bone Scimitar. "I have gained a short following, but I would hate to bid all farewell when the time does come."  
"We will not be missed, Milord, we are minions to his power, we shepherd the weak and cull the strong." The Axe Armor seemed to shout with ecstatic nature.  
The Spear Guard was more reclusive as it was solemn in its speech. "I guard what you command, you will not know the names of those who have done nothing more than that..."  
"I concur, this is a new chance for us all and we can learn more, even if it is in the light." Alexander nodded to the Bone Scimitar as the skeleton continued. "We will guard the prison of the Giant, we need not deal with Brachyura as its life is short and empty and it only knows its aquatic home, nothing to truly draw from it, magically or otherwise, Milord."

"We will see about that, you three, for now, be vigil and watch for more, step down for others in the times when wisdom is shared, but only among those who still possess their minds." The four turned to the zombie as it glanced back in a half-dead expression and they all agreed, the landscape changing to match as Alexander returned, having taken a long time within for Shanoa to be done. "Shanoa, are you decent?"  
"Nay, I have been enjoying myself here, I did not realize we had time to take turns."  
"No, just took as much time to commute with the monsters within, forgive my rashness." Alexander looked up to the mountains as it seemed like a climb to pursue Albus over. "If we move forward with this, we may need to think of the villagers..."  
"Whatever for... they are not part of this whole thing, Albus abducted them from their home."  
"Yes... that is what worries me... what does the villagers matter in his eyes and what of the Glyph Dominus, what is it truly...?" Shanoa had given Alexander a brief understanding that Glyphs were manifested magical powers in the form of many things, but from the sound of it, only Dominus was truly required to save the world, in Barlowe's words, so what exactly was Dominus to be both powerful and dark to the feeling...

He shook his head as Shanoa would have it if he continued, hearing as she soon left the spring and got dressed before she came out and spoke. "It is your turn, I would like to comment that monsters could still be lurking, so be on your guard." Alexander saluted and went about with it, resting in the water and cleaning his attire as he continued to think. They had the trail on the man, but his behavior was uncommon for a man who had rejected all that the Order stood for. He should have gone into hiding to avoid Order contact, but he was willingly talking with Shanoa the few times that they met, he explained his role is outside the Order, but the way he gave the first piece of Dominus was unsetting, he was right there like he was... studying the method of Shanoa's ability. Alexander shook the thought out of his mind for the task on hand as he finished up and joined Shanoa as he spoke.  
"If we are to make time, we should get going, no telling what Albus could be up to."  
"Yes... let us find him." They ascended up the mountain and battled the monsters that made their home and proceeded through to the misted realm of a forest trail, laced with more monsters, especially the Grave Digger that Alexander took an interest in, as they kept going, gaining more monster souls and Glyphs along the way before they approached a massive structure that was defiled long ago, but upon entering, Shanoa drew back, the way through was laced in bones and that was more than unsettling, the very floors and walls created and merged with stone and bone. "What manner of creature could create such a foul place!?"  
"I don't think a monster created all this..." Alexander ran a hand over the roughish walls. "If I could grant a guess, the place itself has been defiled, making the rise of skeletal legions possible as dark magic could have been used to enchant the place to life once more." He looked back to Shanoa and gave a small nod. "Let me battle this, we will find Albus in time." Shanoa nodded, uncertain if Alexander could manage it, but he was not to be turned as he proceeded forward, calling forth the Grave Digger's shovel weapon to his own and battled through the ranks and aiding in getting new Glyphs for Shanoa, fighting more White Dragons and was surprised when he battled a skeletal T-Rex given life, but it did not stop him as he struck with the power of the Enkidu creature, blasting the skull apart in seconds as they headed further in and stopped in front of a statue before a blue door, Shanoa had debated with him that what he sees was a great boon as she would have charged on through as she only saw an open passage, not a marking or anything meaning a dangerous foe. They prayed before the statue before they headed into the chamber, an ancient crypt for nobles and high-ranking members when Alexander started to hear... grinding and gnawing. He looked about as the sound sounded to be coming from everywhere before, on instinct, he shoved Shanoa out of the way and leapt back as a massive, fused series of skulls with red tendrils flowing out of them, the tentacles reaching for Shanoa before Alexander rushed over and swung, but his shovel was grabbed and he was hurled across the room, dazed as Shanoa called out.  
"Alexander!" She turned to the floating skull and called forth her swords before slashing at the tendrils with fury, the creature floating away from the assault before pointing all of the red tentacles straight at her and unleashed a series of shockwaves at her, her dodging keeping from getting too hurt. "Alexander, get up!" Alexander, dazed from the impact, was unresponsive, leaving Shanoa open for more shockwaves and getting blasted back before the skull started to float toward her before it stopped short, the shell turning to see Alexander up and... the physical form of the Giant skeleton right behind him, one of the tendrils in the Giant's bony hands as his eyes glowed teal blue as the Skeleton spoke, despite lacking vocal cords and its eyes matching the teal color.

"Pick your battle with someone of equal size!" The Giant Skeleton pulled the creature and slammed it into the opposite wall, proceeding to punch the monster and cracking its shell before it was forced back by the shockwaves before it straightened up and, to Shanoa's surprise, breathed and started to consume the monster in a torrent of fire within its shout, the creature soon losing its cover and with that, the monster tried to escape, but it was shredded by the very bone that once preserved it. Alexander stumbled as the Skeleton faded away and he dropped to his knees and would have fell face-first into the bones when Shanoa grabbed him and held him.  
"Alexander... Alexander!" The soft breathing relieved Shanoa's mind as he had fallen unconscious and he needed rest. "Don't worry, I will get you to the village soon." She laid him down to rest as she headed further in to find Albus, doing something with another villager. "Let that man go, Albus." Albus pulled back his hand and turned to Shanoa before he spoke.  
"As you wish, my dear. I was just finishing up, so he'll all yours."  
"Why involve the villagers? this doesn't concern them."  
"Doesn't it? Worry not, dear Shanoa, everything will make sense once my plan is complete." With that, he teleported, leaving Shanoa to collect both a stone that enabled her to jump in midair and rescued the villager who explained that Albus drew blood from him and chanted a few words... Her blood grew a bit cold as the village was then mentioned, he was going to the village... but why as she ferried Alexander out and to the village, learning that Albus had done the same thing to them and fled to a far off manor, but for now, she eased her mind with rest and the vigil of Alexander who slowly started to recover from the battle...


	4. Ecclesia : Pondering through the Reef

Alexander stirred, looking up to a ceiling of a house and he looked to the side to see Shanoa resting as well, sleeping upright on a desk as he turned his head back to the door as Abram was resting as well, a series of bandages on his arm which indicated something happened... but what?  
He rolled back to his original spot and stared at the ceiling, there was a small gap in his memories from the point when he took the impact of being thrown and waking back up here, his gut telling him where to look as he breathed and whispered. "Well, let's see what actually happened..." He closed his eyes and breathed, his mind opening up to the landscape of monsters...

* * *

He descended down into the landscape that started to take on the appearance of the crypt, but cleaner as he walked through, encountering the dual titan humans and asked. "Excuse me, Adam and Enkidu, can either of you tell me what happened in the crypt?" Adam was a moniker, but it was far better than calling him Creature all the time.  
"The Giant Skeleton was unleashed somehow and he manifested in your world once more, Milord." Adam said as he bowed some, his joints not connecting right, despite his complete form. "He fought the monster known as Maneater and soon disappeared at which point the female prevented you from falling on the bones." Alexander nodded as the green-skin brute continued. "It would be unwise to listen, we believe he may be lying within his tale."  
"Let me be the judge of that, you both are dismissed." Alexander walked on to the cell as the monsters let him pass before he stood before the cell, steel chains and braces binding the giant in place as its still-living organs pulsed and moved as it breathed before the young man spoke. "Share with me the tale of your appearance."  
"..." The Giant remained quiet, but Alexander saw through the disguise, he was waiting for Alexander to punish him, to further his rage and hate for the human, but Alexander did not play the game like a monster.  
"Talk to me, your soul will not be destroyed if you do not want to talk, your hate for me is understandable, but I just want some answers, you were the last to see what happened other than my traveling ally, so tell me... what happened?" The chains rattled as the Giant looked at Alexander and gave a small sigh.

"You were on the verge of blacking out and your powers had awakened something within, I broke free and used it to my advantage, but even I was not expecting that I would manifest in a physical form and battled the insect monster, more shocking is that I felt the power of the White Dragon filling my being and I used it to destroy the monster, cooking it alive before you started to fall unconscious and I was pulled back..." The Skeleton stood up and gazed down on Alexander. "I despise all humans for their self-righteous pride and will, some break so easily, but you... you are neither Lord Dracula nor are you fully human now, I feel Death's touch on you, but for what, I don't wish to know." It turned and rested back down, back to Alexander as the skeleton continued. "I am not your servant, I will not help you fully until you have humbled the titan whose sins are against the very heavens themselves." After a moment, Alexander nodded and turned, walking to disappear as the Giant Skeleton glanced behind and back. "Perhaps he has a better will than most humans, but I can not cede to him yet... not until we have paid for our sins and the sins granted onto us by him...

* * *

Alexander awoke once more as he sat up and looked about, Abram stirring before he turned to talk to Alexander. "Hey, look who joins us again in the land of the living." Abram walked on over and asked. "How do you feel?"  
"Sore, but I will live." Alexander as he tilted his head to the sides for a bit before he asked. "So what is up with the bandages, did monsters attack while we were gone?"  
"Not really, that Albus character came by, but he just took some of our blood and left, we think that he made his home in a manor not too far from here, but seeing as it is the two of you after him, I thought it best that you heal up first before you go."  
"Right..." Alexander turned back to Shanoa, feeling her tense for some reason, before turning back to Abram and asked. "Not that I wish to bother you further, Abram, but what did my ally do?"  
"She said something about meeting with a master and disappeared for a short time and then she returned here, saying that your existence is secret for now until you decide to go with her to some 'Order' place." Abram washed his hands with a basin, a common thing to healers or priests, whatever the case as Abram continued. "Well, whatever the case may be, you suffered a few bruises and scratches, nothing too much of a problem." Alexander nodded as Abram departed and he sighed before resting his head forward and making a plan, standing up, dressing and making a note for Shanoa to see when she woke up before he headed out, wanting to help the villagers a bit and see if more were affected by Albus's acts, his first stop the Minera Prison Island...

* * *

(~An hour later~)

Alexander ascended into the prison and handled the monsters that came at him, the Grave Digger's shovel doing very well as he diced through the enemies, but he was also experimenting with his powers, rescuing Aeon, the village cook, before taking a moment in the lab and just breathing as a Creature noticed him and tries to attack him, but his eyes glowed teal as he focused, Adam being constructed in front of him and battled the Creature, his own kind, in melee combat. Both were matched in health and power, but Alexander was not done, envisioning the shovel in Adam's hand, the weapon forming as Adam gripped it and swung, the damage increased as the Creature tried to defend itself, but with a swing to the head and Adam was left standing as Alexander breathed, Adam disappearing with the shovel as the youth looked at his hand, nothing wrong, but his body felt exhausted, much like Shanoa felt when she used her Glyphs too frequently. It was worrying as well as he could conjure forth minor or medium creatures to fight for him, but the level of the Giant Skeleton was untouchable, he couldn't even empower any of those creatures with abilities like the fire breath that the Skeleton showed to save their lives.  
'Am I too weak, do I need to sacrifice something, or it is me holding back...?' He pondered this further before he started to see that he was willingly holding back, he was trying to stay within a set limit that matched to Shanoa, but if he could push it further, he could be summoning FAR stronger monsters...  
...But then, would that breaking the very rules, would he himself be too powerful that he would outrank even Dracula and be a new threat to all humanity... He paused and chuckled a bit. 'Humanity... that is actually a laugh...' To laugh at the misfortune of his kind would be treating them as nothing short of invalid, something not worth mention, but it was true that some people are known to be corrupted with vile ideas and plans, but it was no reason to discard all of humanity as fodder, they have their own lives to live and it is not up to him to deal them out.  
Back to his abilities, he felt it was better to build up his strength than to try to control magical power that could overwhelm without training and practice. He breathed, standing up and started to focus with channeling an orb into the gap between his hands before blasting it forth, it dropping short of the door way, but the effect was not of damage, but conjuring as a small circle emerged from the area and a Axe Armor raised from the spot, its hollow helm now glowing teal as it stared at Alexander and he stared back at the moving armor as it readied an overhead axe throw, tension on high before the Armor spoke, an ethereal voice resounding from it.  
"Are you now my master, youth that aids the marked one?" Alexander bent on one knee and spoke.

"I may be the master, but you are valid for your opinion and reason, this is my first conjuration and I wished to start from a level, not take a shortened moment to become more than that." The Armor lowered the weapon before bending into the same position, not by force, but by will as its armor clanked and clicked with movement.  
"Master or not, you have summoned me and now, I lend my power and skill to you, use it how you see fit." The Armor started to disappear before it formed into a crystal ball and Alexander moved it like it was a part of him as it floated about and he smiled before heading for the next place that they had missed in the rush for Albus, Tymeo Mountains the next place as he departed through the front, the monsters not giving him trouble as even the spotlights seem to pause in his presence and not attract any monsters to his position, moving across the Channel and to the Mountains, another missing villager being a reporter, but his stature told Alexander enough that he was freelancing even if he claimed to be doing a section of a sports magazine, the young man could just see the headlines himself, 'Freelance Reporter Fired for getting ACTUAL Facts'.  
The man mistook Alexander to be a warlock, but he debuffed it, explaining that, in a land of monsters and magic currently, anyone could be possible of such tricks and magicks, to believe an individual to be using such as a witch or warlock could give them the wrong idea, the older man then tip his hat in apology, but Alexander still thanked him for his own pride, something the reporter Marcel didn't clue in on as they both headed for the village...

* * *

Shanoa stirred and found that Alexander was gone, but it was short as he soon returned with another villager, the village growing more lively as Alexander shared with Shanoa, taking something that was in front of her and dealing with it. "So any thoughts on where to head next?"  
"I do, Master Barlowe wants us to pursue Albus further and the villagers have made reference that he is hiding out in a place called the Giant's Dwelling, but first we must cross the Somnus Reef to get there as all land routes to the manor have been blocked with too large of boulders and stone that it could take time before it is cleared out."  
"And... what of Dominus?" Shanoa took on a confused look as Alexander rolled his hand, both at the entrance as they talked. "You have one piece, so should it be within reason that your memories, maybe your emotions in some small part, have returned to you?" This took her by surprise as she thought about it before she realized what the problem could be. Her whole being was still silent and any emotions she once had were only expressed in small parts still, not enough to mean anything.  
"I... I don't..." Her hand coming up and resting on her face in surprise, actual surprise that it nearly evaded her. "I... still feel... empty..." Alexander lightly shook his head as he thought about it as well, Dominus's power... it was not some idle thing, it was something dark like a black hole that continues to absorb energy and life within seconds.  
"Just thought I'd ask the troubling question, but Albus must come first, through the Somnus Reef, correct?" Shanoa paused and nodded as they both looked toward the place and headed on out, having loaded up with items to keep them alive in the long haul...

* * *

Plunging into the deeps once more, the duo traveled through the hostile monsters that filled the area before coming to another doorway as Shanoa had them pause as well. "Alexander, may we talk for a bit?" The young man shrugged as he took a seat on the dry stones, the combination of the Serpent Scale and the gain of the Merman soul had rendered him immune to the watery touch while Shanoa only had the Serpent Scale to aid her.  
"So what is it that you wish to talk about?" Shanoa took a seat as well as she breathed.  
"About the villagers... I apologize for I was not thinking of their safety, even when I had seen one held by Albus and the rest soon were met with fear when he came to them, he has an unknown reason to be doing this, but I don't know further than what Master Barlowe tells of it, focusing on Albus only." Shanoa hung her head low as she continued. "Now, we find mere children among the captive villagers, I feel... should feel terrible, but searching your question back at the village, I find that you are correct, I still feel nothing, it scares me greatly to think of it now." Alexander nodded as he merely let her talk, listening to her tale. "As I should explain, Dominus came upon us in the place of three, each one unique and powerful, but I have listened to my Master's telling of when we lost the powerful Glyphs, we have thus far been unable to hear Albus's side and get a better belief of what we truly know."  
"A concern, we only know of Barlowe's words, what does Albus's words have in exchange to know the full tale?" The young man thought about it with interest. "It is a question we could ask him if we can actually talk to him, but first, we must find him."  
"Indeed, let us face the threat that stands in our way." Both nodded as they stood back up and headed in, the chamber devoid of water except the thin stream at their feet and Alexander looked up to the other side to see the waters starting to swirl as it started to rise up to a human-like size and started to shaped out as Alexander started.

"Rusalka, the demon who commands the squalls to obedience..." The shape formed more woman-like features as the very hair behind the extended ears seemed to flow in the open air as the hands protruded out to claws, the only semblance of clothing being the drawling skirt as she stared at them with glowing violets.  
"You know of me, yet I know not who you are." Shanoa swiftly jumped back as Rusalka seemed to glide across the water's surface as she zoomed about Alexander. "You possess such a dangerous power, but why wield it to appease those who surrendered it all just to get a form of control, a desire to be controlled by the darkness itself...?"  
"Why be interested in such human nature if you command the very waters around us to a calm, do you see what we do and our mistakes?" Alexander inquired and Shanoa was slightly taken back as the demon seemed more into the conversation than expected as she conjured a seat from the water and lounged on it with a pleased look, a smile gracing the creature's face as it returned.  
"Do you believe that you can master the squalls I control, that you can take my soul for your own desires..."  
"I have long been invested in finding out what my desires truly are, but I have never found them as I had expected." Alexander approached the creature and took to a knee as he continued. "If you feel that I must be tested, then so be it." Rusalka smiled as the seat disappeared and she traveled through the water to the opposite as Shanoa tried to fight, but Alexander motioned his hand back, bounding Shanoa in place with a stone covering overhead as he took off his cloak and tossed it to Shanoa as the battle began, Rusalka first as she swept a wave of water at Alexander and his shovel slashed through it and he gripped it as he soon charged, Rusalka lashing out to attack, but Alexander was not beaten as he spun the shovel, catching the liquid attack and pulling Rusalka close for Alexander's strike, glancing a blow across the liquid flesh as Rusalka withdrew, water repairing the damages as she then gave a amused smile. "You smile, is this what you seek for a challenge?"

"Indeed, for one worthy of my power, but I haven't been playing at full strength, in belief of your fragile form, but you will now feel the great squalls yourself." She swung an arm and the ground shook in response as Alexander quickly turned to the distant plains that should have been absorbed in the waves as they quickly surged with a tsunami of rage and fury as it surged right for him and the creature, Shanoa watching in surprise as the tsunami filled the area, missing her by inches and the barrier, the waves disappearing as Rusalka was the last to be standing with Alexander gone. "I suppose that his confidence was his downfall, now it is time for..." Before Rusalka could continue, the air where Alexander was started to puff out blackened mist and smoke and it started to form into a human form, Shanoa completely in shock as Alexander reformed and started to brush himself off with Rusalka giving a look of shock before she smiled. "You could only bear so much of my maelstrom so you used the ability of the Sea Demon to your advantage."  
"It wasn't easy, I started off using the strength and durability of the Merman and the Decarabia to hold me steady in the torrent, but when I started to lose my grip from the intense pull and surge, I made use of another ability that I learned." The blacken smoke and essence faded away as Alexander wielded his shovel again and stood ready. "Now then, shall we continue this test?" Rusalka paused for a moment before she reached into her being and pulled out a beating red heart with a teal aura around as it seemed frozen before it was placed in Alexander's hand, Rusalka closing it together as she whispered in thank, not pressing herself into the youth.  
"No need for that, I am merely entertained for your willing nature to partake in my test, not strike for no reason whatsoever." She started to fade as the stone barrier faded from Shanoa's position and the Order member walked toward the pair as Rusalka finished. "I have long repaid humanity for their cruelty, but now the future is uncertain, I am joining you to see where your path will take you, if you ever have need of the squall's rage, do not wait and call my power to the realm again." She dissolved into the water as a core appeared and Shanoa lightly took it as the heart faded into Alexander's grip and both were silent as they left the Reef behind before they spotted the next place to head, the Giant's Dwelling as Shanoa inquired.  
"...Do demons feel the same way as us at times, Rusalka seemed to be... joyful to be free."  
"Her soul has indeed been freed, she once must have had history with the world around us, but that can be asked of later on, we have a rogue to find and discover his plot in the end." Both headed toward the towering structure as Alexander smiled as well, Rusalka's emotions flowing into his own and talking to him, her sorrow for loss, her joy of finding a gift, and a hatred of a forsaken den of evil, overlooked by a tower where light shines to guide ships to a harbor of doom...


	5. Ecclesia : Sins Renewed

Whether of not the building was usable again, it was hard to say as they headed on in while facing the dead, Alexander's soul power and Shanoa's Glyph abilities growing more powerful as they battled through the threats, even the brute cousin of the mighty Giant Skeleton was no match for them as they continued on into the interior, the place guarded by more stronger fiends and monsters. Among them were the transformed Ladycats and the reality-appearing Miss Murders, Curse Divas, and Ectoplasms.  
Their search was not met in vain either as they soon rescued a elderly woman from Wygol who soon departed, the monsters that could have given her threat of death missing from the path that the duo cleared and they headed up, Alexander pausing once more as the blue door was seen once more and Shanoa understood as she paused as well and rested against the wall before she asked. "People often avoid this place in fear of a giant residing here, Albus would not be here for rest, I feel it, but if there is truly a giant here, we must end its threat here and now." Alexander nodded as he sat next to her and relaxed for a spell.  
"Yes, the fear of this place is great and not many have the courage to face such a creature and come out to tell the tale, but we must, if Albus is here, we must proceed on and find him before he..." Alexander paused as Shanoa's hand gripped his cloak and he inquired. "...You are still reeling from the fact... that maybe..."  
"Yes... I am bleak of memories, my emotions now missing and it feels more and more like... they were not stolen..." Alexander nodded as Shanoa breathed, her breath huffing now and then at the fear, a fear that filled her with doubt. "...They were surrendered, but I don't know who to believe, Barlowe, Albus, or myself..." Alexander pulled Shanoa close, hugging her from the side as he just waited, letting her breathe before he spoke.  
"You can get through this, we can find out the truth, the full story, and use it to our own, we came in search of Albus and we will find the answers we seek, but first, we must fight to obtain those answers." Shanoa nodded as Alexander stood up and walked to the door, Shanoa standing as well before she asked as the young man reached for the door.

"I know that you are marked by a creature, perhaps a demon of immeasurable power, but I wish to ask... you have called the greater foes we fought by name, how do you know of them?" Alexander mused the same thought before he turned to Shanoa.  
"They stand above the ranks of monsters and demons we have fought, they are foes that would push us to our limits and they have the right to earn those names." Alexander looked at his hand as he started to express a magical display, showing the hybrid creature first. "Arthroverta was once a beautiful woman of the Monastery, but through the years, she was changed by demonic mutations and dark magic as the monastery and its members fell into despair and evil, leaving her as the sole guardian of the once holy place." Next was the Giant Skeleton as Shanoa watched. "Though you may believe that the Giant Skeleton is not too greater than any other, he was a guard of Minera Prison, a warden of his own standing as he oversaw all the inmates and guards, he was their leader and their master, but he was soon exposed to the dark magic and vile experiments that the lead researchers have been doing, his final act commanding the remaining guards to escape, but it was in vain as they remained with him to the end of their human lives and into their monster service." A struggle of freedom started to occur within Alexander's mind, but he reigned it in as he soon showed the demon crab. "Brachyura is not of our world to begin with, it was summoned to our world by varying cultist factions that have long hidden in the shadows, but its loyalty is within question as it is believed to have slain its former masters and escaped to hide out, our discovery of it provoking it to attack." Shanoa nodded as the next was the insect within bones. "The creature that you fought in the crypt of bone is known as Maneater, a carrion insect that makes its home within the skeletal structure of fallen creatures, it is likely that whatever dark power that caused the dead to rise from within that den also empowered and mutated Maneater into a true monster." Finally, the image of Rusalka formed in Alexander's palm and he spoke. "Rusalka is the same as Arthroverta, her life is one of love, but betrayal by her closest friend as witnesses would soon discover that her body faded into the sea itself and the wedding between both her groom and the betrayer was soon devoured by the surging tides, her vengeance carried out as she soon faded into the lore of the Reef itself."  
"So... what stands between us now?"  
"That we are going to find out." Both headed in and paused as the room, despite the setting sun, was cloaked in shadow as their eyes soon perceived something in the center of the room, a titanic man of artificial construction, but Alexander sneered as he spoke, the chains seemed to rattle. "He who sins against Heaven itself, Goliath." The eyes surged red as the chains started to strain before the titan surged up, shattering the chains before stomping on the ground that felt like a quake in of itself as the titan exclaimed.  
"FEEBLE SPAWN, YOUR TIME IS UP!" The battle started as Alexander and Shanoa charged in a divide and struck as Goliath tried to crush them, his very fist creating spikes that would have killed if they were too close, his strides were great and worrying as the house shook in response, even jumping to crush with both fists in shockwaves, but they were not so beaten as Goliath roared. "I TIRE OF YOUR WEAKNESS!" He lunges forward, grabbing Shanoa who starts to struggle as Goliath starts to crush her as Alexander shouted in worry.

"NO!" Alexander felt the rise of power again and this time, he has control as the Giant Skeleton emerged into reality before his very body soon armored up in a mix of Axe Armor and Spear Guard, a halberd forming on hand as he roared and slashed Goliath's hand off, Alexander rushing forward to catch Shanoa as the titans squared off. "Go, Alphonso, return the sins that he has laid upon your soul!"  
"My debt is repaid this day!" Goliath roared as the armored warrior fought his opponent, the halberd slashing through the patchwork skin and surging blood out as Goliath shouted in anger.  
"FEEBLE WEAKNESS, YOUR MASTER TRICKS YOU WITH IDLE WORDS!"  
"He... has saved my soul, may the light itself save the smallest of mercy for you!" Goliath charged once more, but Alphonso, dropping his weapon, charged and delivered a devastating uppercut to the titan, his shackles shattering as he roared in anger, a beam of light consuming his flesh as he shattered into pieces and Alphonso slowly turned to the duo and dropped to his knees, Goliath's power entering Alexander and Shanoa obtaining the soul core. "I... We are free, my debt... how long has it been since I have been freed of such burden on my being...?" Alexander, after using a healing potion on Shanoa, stood up and walked to the titanic being, Shanoa sitting up as the being continued. "What am I now, free and relieved of the sins that he has placed on us all?" Alexander rested a hand on the armor that still remained.  
"You are Alphonso, the same one who refused to surrender to the shadows when he soon felt the dark magic within his soul and he stands as a true symbol of power, return to your home within and rest, your sins and their pains are lifted from your vessel." The giant started fading and Alexander breathed as he raised a hand to his sight and turned to Shanoa. "Come on, we have to find Albus." She nodded and they entered the next room to find Albus waiting for them.

"You seem to be feeling better." The man rolled a hand as he continued. "Impressive work; finding me and all."  
Shanoa shook her head as she spoke. "A blind man could have found you. You left a trail..."  
"Just like when we were children playing tag." Albus sighed in a happy tone, remembering happy memories from his behavior. "Once you started to cry, I'd feel terrible and let you win." Alexander started to understand the relation between them, it was not love, but familial connections, he viewed her as a sister and she once must have seen him as a brother.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Why not try it now, and perhaps I'll let you catch me." Shanoa, sadly, shook her head as she spoke.

"...Try crying? You know I can't." She straightened and Albus sighed in response. "I don't remember any of that."  
"Apologies Shanoa, but no tears, no deal... Still, it'd be a shame to leave you empty-handed." Albus conjured another piece of Dominus and Shanoa took a moment before she asked.  
"Again... What are you doing?"  
"Oh, just accept it. It's a gift. Besides, it's what you came here for." Shanoa paused for a moment before she started to absorb, Alexander piecing out Albus's look as one of study before he spoke after the Glyph. "Shanoa... Do you know what the Dominus is?" Before Shanoa could answer, Alexander stepped forward and spoke, dropping a large bomb on his ally.  
"From what Shanoa has said of it, it is the ultimate Glyph, capable of destroying Dracula, but it is a price of exchange, fight fire with fire." Alexander took a breath as he finished "Dominus comes for Dracula himself, his power is within the Dominus Glyphs, isn't it?" Shanoa quickly drew in surprise, but Albus nodded before Shanoa shouted in shock.

"Dominus is... It can't be true."  
"Ask the old man if you think I'm lying. And be quick about it; I'm very nearly done with all this." Before he could disappear, Alexander snapped his fingers and reality came to a stop as he quickly looked about in shock before Alexander walked forward and he spoke, pistol readied for battle. "What did you do!?"  
"Pulled us into a small pocket of reality, similar to your warps, but I wanted to understand you a bit better." Alexander walked to his side and glanced at Albus who was still aiming at the young man's place. "You are doing this to save her, you want to give her a peaceful life, don't you?" Albus clenched his teeth in emotion as he spoke.  
"Why do you care, are you not with the Order!?"  
"No... I am marked into the path and her way is the path I need to pursue." Alexander looked back as he stood opposite of Shanoa. "You are not prepared for what you wish to do, but if you believe that you can do it, hide the last piece until you have fully readied yourself for the actions to follow." Reality returned and Albus, giving a slight glance behind to Alexander who quickly turned, warped away and Shanoa inquired.

"Master Barlowe... Is Albus telling the truth? I have to find out." Shanoa looked to Alexander as she spoke. "Let us return to the village and form a plan." Alexander nodded and Shanoa turned around and started to walk as Alexander soon followed, the presence of Rusalka coming from behind as she rested her ethereal hands on his shoulders.  
"Why did you choose not to speak of your short chat with Albus to her?"  
"She doesn't need to know right now, it would confuse her more to know that I spoke to him and obtained his reason, he is looking out for her and is willing to place his life on the line for her." The demon faded back to her place and they headed back to Wygol...

* * *

Alexander waited as he watched the villagers interact with each other, a pleasant feeling as he waited, Shanoa having gone off to speak with her master of the next course of action when he spotted her and motioned her over. "So, I take it we continue?"  
"Indeed, we continue the pursuit, but I still feel empty, my master doesn't admit a thing of it, am I just lost in my way?" Alexander shook his head as he explained.  
"No, but it is clear that we are not fulfilling God's plan in defeating Dracula, his power was shed from this 'vessel' in the Order and it is both a worry and a danger to everyone unless we understand what we are actually dealing with, is that okay?"  
"Yes, it is also wise to save the remaining captive villagers, their lives are also at risk if not from Albus, then from the monsters that are bound to find them." Alexander nodded as they debated location, the trail now leading to a place through the Tristis Pass, a mountainous realm that is unsafe and haunted with the souls of the grieving. "In spite of all this, I... think we should help them, the villagers for, though their burdens are minor, if we can open them up, it is benefit to all that we can also aid in." Shanoa gazed to the side and gave a small sigh. "Seeing them like this... it lifts my soul to know that even in this land, there will be those who live instead of stop short." Alexander followed the look and nodded as he turned back.  
"I hear it the same way, these people are afraid, but they had made a home here and now they would live it through..." Alexander lightly shook his head as he thought about it. "Though, Laura should be told that you have lost who you are in the first place before she tries to overflow Jacob's store with jewelry."

"Perhaps, but Albus and the captive villagers come first." Alexander gave a sigh as he followed Shanoa out to the Pass. The path was harsh as more foes awaited their coming and came to strike at them, ranging from the standard Bats to the powerful Thunder Demons and protective Lizardmen, even the venomous Arachne was a threat if left along for too long, but Shanoa did learn more glyphs for combat and support before they moved further in and into Oblivion Ridge, once a pleasant site for a bounty festival, its life was drained away as the laughter had long since ended, leaving the duo to fight through more Altairs, several Werewolves, and the crazed Fleamen before they stop short of a blue door and Shanoa turned to Alexander and they shared in a nod before they entered and Alexander felt the ground itself shake and move as he spoke.  
"Beware, this is the sand dragon, Gravedorcus, it can feel us through the ground." Two stone pillars emerged and both jumped onto one as the monster arose and attacked, using ice breath and spiny plants before smashing the pillars and forcing the duo to run to one side as the monster jumped for them, but slammed into the wall, its hide and body suitable for turned up ground, but rock and stone was a danger to itself as they struck the creature, before it burrowed once more, the pair watching for the creature's attack as Alexander started to muster an ally for combat. "I am going to summon an old friend, be careful, I may not have complete control." Shanoa nodded as they evaded the attacks once more before they were out of pillars that Gravedorcus charged when Alexander slammed his palm into the ground. "Brachyura, fight now and combat the dragon of sands with the power you hold!" Just as Gravedorcus leapt, jaw opened to devour Alexander, a massive claw shot out of the sands and wedged itself into the dragon's jaw, as Brachyura burrowed out of the ground, its hide cover with the loose material, but it was not turned as the dragon made to escape, but with the claw wedged in and the monster crab holding it tight, Brachyura bought valuable time for the duo to attack the monster several times before it finally got free and hid in the sands, making one final jump to kill them, but its skin and flesh quickly unraveled, both ducked as the now-bony frame slammed around them and fell to pieces, Brachyura fading with its duty done as Alexander heard the voice while Shanoa was empowered with the soul.  
"You win this time, human, you have earned my power, make use of it well." Not much could be done with that, but Alexander didn't complain as they headed on to an old chapel when Shanoa stopped.  
"I sense strong magic behind that door... it's Dominus." Without a thought, Shanoa rushed in with Alexander close behind as he called out.  
"Shanoa, don't!" The red glyph was right there, but Shanoa realized too late the trap as she was trapped in the same crystal that Albus used on the villagers, on the woman they rescued from the Pass.

Albus warped in rather quick as he spoke. "Try to relax, Shanoa; no more interfering. About those Dominus pieces, by the way... It's time to explain why I gave them to you." Then he did the unthinkable, pulling up his right shelve, Alexander recognized the marks, Albus had crafted a Glyph circle into his arm and made it to encompass wrist to elbow as he started to absorb the Dominus Glyph right in front of them and succeed, pain lancing through him as he continued. "Gyaaaaah! It's working... I FEEL IT!"  
"But Barlowe said you weren't able to bear Glyphs... Did you... You let me absorb the other two just to see how it's done!"  
"Ha! You see, I-Urgh... Hng! Gaaaaaaaaahhh!" Victory turned to pain as he gripped his head and seemed to... growl like a feral beast.  
Alexander quickly jumped to Shanoa's side as he worked to undo the glyph as she inquired in shock and surprise. "...What's happening?" Alexander glanced at the man as he gave his own input on the matter.  
"His body can't handle such a dangerous Glyph and now, it is affecting him by trying to consume him from the inside out." Shanoa looked... beyond worried, if she could as Albus fluxed for a short moment.

"...And now... My wish will be... Shanoa, I-" He tries to put on a face, but it was no doubt tearing him apart to be holding Dominus within. "Rrgh... What!? Th-This can't be!" He gripped his head again, pulling at his own scalp to relieve the surging pain as he finished up there. "No... I've come too far... I will NOT be consumed! ...We'll settle this later, Shanoa." He warped away and the crystal vanished as Shanoa tried to reach out to grab him, but it was too late.  
"Wait, Albus!" Shanoa sharply turned to Alexander and spoke. "This is bad... Master Barlowe will know what to do." Alexander nodded as they left the Ridge and headed for the Order of Ecclesia's base, the place that started the whole mess and with help guide them to the path...


	6. Ecclesia : His Time Comes

"You say he hosts the final piece himself!?" Barlowe was an old man, but his years were surpassed with his studies and books as he spoke to Shanoa with Alexander lingering for a moment behind, finding that Ecclesia was too... empty for just the few members of the Order. "To learn such devilry in such short time... I fear his genius may outstrip my own. We foolishly assumed that only you could serve as host for Dominus... and so we left him such an opening. He watched the way you took in those first two... But wait, those pieces still remain with us." Shanoa nodded, but the connection was made that if Albus was truly mad, he would come for the Glyph pieces.  
"That is correct."  
"He wants them back, no doubt. If we pursue..." But the choice was already made as Alexander nodded to Shanoa and she nodded back before speaking.  
"What choice do we have? He has to be stopped; you said so yourself." Barlowe hummed to himself as he turned for a brief moment, short enough that Alexander had sensed... it, a dark presence that clouds Barlowe's mind, he once looked for the best, now, it would seem likely that his agenda has mutated into darkness, in service to a dark power.  
"Indeed, you have the right of it, I fear. The force of Dominus devours the mind." He shook his head in grief or trouble, Alexander only needed to know if the Order would live and it would not... unless... "Poor Albus, even he could not resist Dracula's will. He can't come back to us; not anymore. Shanoa, free him from his misery..." Shanoa bowed as she about faced and headed for the door with Alexander going to follow when Barlowe spoke. "You are... her ally, are you not?"

"Yes, Barlowe, I am, what do you want from..." Barlowe produced a sheet of paper and Alexander looked it over as Barlowe returned the chat.  
"This will give you full control over the Order structure, its members if you manage to gather some, and all my studies, I have but a short time left... before my mind is truly gone, by then, I want you both to end me, I have shattered within from the moment I... created the power to destroy Dracula." Alexander nodded as he slipped the paper into his cloak, the words changing to his within magical flames as Barlowe continued. "Albus's trail lead beyond the graveyard. Go and come back alive, for the world's sake..." Alexander only gave a nod as he joined up with Shanoa and detailed the way, both pausing for a moment as it has been a while since they rested, Albus's mind certain to be holding out as they rested in Wygol...

* * *

The environment was quite interesting as they leapt over the presence of swamp land, guarded by more monsters, even the Owl Knight, but the creature understand honor and passion, Alexander pay tribute to the fallen owl that was its companion, rage that should have come in the bird of prey's death lost as he planted his sword and allowed Alexander to take his soul as the pair continued on, leaving the Argila Swamp behind with its Chosen Une and Jersey Devils and headed for the actual location where Albus is likely to be hiding. An old, ruined manor that loomed in the fog as Shanoa and Alexander approached it and entered the large structure, fought their way through the maddened monsters of White Fomors, Mad Butchers, and floating head demons simply called Evil Forces that roam the interior before they descended into an opened mine under the manor itself. They continued on to the likely last room and Alexander saw that it was blocked with a blue seal, the red eye gazing back at him as he gave a sigh. "This is where it all comes together, we have to fight him here, Shanoa." She nodded as both just waited, silent as if to pray that this will turn out different, but both knew that it would end here.  
"Do you think that... he too wishes for this, to be saved from the influence that Dominus could have on him?"  
"I don't know, but we have come this far, we need to see it to the end, whether this is the end or the beginning anew." Both nodded as they headed in, encountering Albus as Shanoa was first to speak.  
"If this is how it must be, then let's end it now." Albus looked terrible as he tried to straighten up, but the toll on his body was too much.  
"The Dominus is mine, and I've waited long enough. Hand it over, Shanoa.

Pulling out her strongest rapier glyph, Shanoa pointed at Albus in demand. "Is this why you betrayed our master? Did you trade your home, your life, just to be consumed by this darkness? What did you hope to gain!? Answer me." Albus straightened a bit as he seemed to clear some haze from his gaze, a fact that Alexander clued in on as his eyes seemed to be shifting between a dark brown to a glowing red.  
"Shanoa... What am I-!?" Alexander stood between the two as Albus underwent another bout of pain, the haze increasing about him. "Gaaah! No, Shanoa... RUN! You have to get away from here! Now!"  
"...Albus?" Alexander extended an arm in front of his ally as he shook his head, Shanoa's eyes widening as her ally spoke.  
"It's too late, what once was Albus is gone now in place of this newfound darkness." Albus sprung back up and cackled madly as an echo of a darker power boomed from the body.  
"Run...? Ha! What good would that do her? She cannot escape me. All of humanity is merely cattle, led to slaughter at my behest." The pistol soon came free as the being continued in Albus's body. "I, Lord Dracula! Give yourself as sustenance to me, weak, foolish humans! That will be your honor!" Shanoa shook her head as she spoke in grief, the soul that once was a friend was now gone and that she must end him to prevent any further darkness consuming the world.

"... Even in this state, without any memory of the man you once were, I pity. It's my duty to free you from this suffering; to ensure you don't meet such an end. Rest in peace, Albus." Both dashed forward and fought the now-possessed corpse. His power considerable, but they were not turned away as they fought through the glyph powers he used against them, one Shanoa was able to steal as they fared against the power of his flaming kicks and rounds as well before they stood triumph over the now-fallen member of Ecclesia, a traitor who had no reason to Shanoa to rebel, but with his death, the Dominus glyph arose, its glowing red aura the same tone that Alexander had seen Shanoa use from her back, familiars and enhanced abilities. Both stared at the glyph as Shanoa spoke. "This will complete Dominus, the power that corrupted Albus... and consumed him." She looked down, but not low enough to look at the motionless body. "Can this cursed power truly be used to vanquish evil? ...I'll return the final to Barlowe - my mission is complete."  
"Yes... I suppose it has come to an end..." Alexander said as he sighed as the final piece was absorbed by Shanoa when suddenly she gripped her head. "Shanoa?!"  
"What's... going on!? Albus's memories-! ...I can feel them..." In a burst of light, Shanoa started to hover a small bit as Alexander covered himself from the burst, its power that of remembrance and truth before she floated back down and looked down at her hands. "But Barlowe told me Albus took my memories. It was Dominus?" She looked down on the body and asked. "Albus, did you steal Dominus for my sake...?"  
"So you figured it out. ...A shame everything ended in failure." Both looked about as Albus's voice seemed to surround them, Alexander focusing on the source and it was coming from... Shanoa?  
Shanoa made the connection as she spoke, hand going to her forehead in surprise. "Albus!? I... I can hear your voice inside my mind."

"Inside Dominus, actually, which you absorbed." Alexander breathed as he created a link with his increased magical powers, creating a ethereal appearance of Albus as if he was standing right before them and Shanoa knew it as she spoke.  
"That isn't possible." Albus crossed his arms and spoke with a level of calm that far exceeded the behavior he had showed.  
"It would seem the blood of the holy whip's legacy makes things possible. One of life's fortunate miracles, you might say." Albus sighed as he continued. "Betrayed by the old man, I fled with Dominus. In this way I had taken your place as bearer, and you were no longer at risk. Alone, I continued my research into methods of controlling Dominus." He nodded with empathy as he finished his trail of thought in the sentence. "As you know, that Glyph's power is Dracula's as well. To this end, I required the blood of the sacred Belmont clan. Since they vanished years ago, I set out to find any traces of their heritage." Both came the realization as Shanoa whispered in a whisper.  
"...The villagers."  
"Exactly. Fate drew them to the village... all thirteen of that line. I studied their blood with great diligence... In the end, even that power wasn't enough to contain Dominus, and the Glyph consumed me." Shanoa lowered her hand as she took part in the thought.

"...But with your body gone, your spirit remains-absorbed into the Glyph. and now, that soul dwells within me, alongside the power of Dominus." Albus rolled a wrist as he spoke in a calm tone.  
"By all accounts, Dominus should have overpowered and erased my will. However, the villager's power courses through you, and that tethered me here."  
"How can that be?"  
"Probably from absorbing the Glyphs I used to imprison them... You are quite remarkable, Shanoa." Alexander took the chance to ask as he dedicated a part of his power in maintaining Albus's form.  
"That is something I would like to understand, Albus. Why would you take her place in the first place, even knowing full well that you would be risking your soul on it?" Albus turned and smiled as he spoke to Alexander, seeming to understand that Alexander was merely looking for the truth in his words.

"...I doubt she would understand, without her memories or emotions. Let's just say I knew what mattered to me, and what had to be done. Once the ritual began, though, I no longer had any choice. Everything that happened since then was laid out before me... a path I had to follow."  
"I still don't understand..." Albus turned back to Shanoa and sighed as he returned her gaze.  
"It's just as well." He rested a hand to his heart as he continued. "No need to concern yourself with the affairs of my heart. But, I do need you to promise me one thing." Shanoa looked up as she spoke.  
"What is it?"  
"No matter what happens, you mustn't use Dominus. Its power comes at a great price... Your life." Albus rested a hand on her shoulder as his eyes, the sight of plea filling them. "Please, Shanoa... Don't ever use Dominus! You have to trust me!" Shanoa was conflicted... why was she conflicted now? Here was a man that had, until this point, betrayed the very order they were sworn to defend and fight for, but now, she felt... truth in his words.

"I do, Albus." The figure seemed to breath in relief as he removed the hand, Shanoa reaching up to grab it, but was too slow to do it.  
"Then I've done all I can. Thank you, Shanoa..." He started to fade away as Alexander tried to keep him visible, but was losing the connection. "...but now, I believe my time is at an end."  
Shanoa started to panic as well as she exclaimed. "Albus, wait! I have to know-" But the phantom image merely hugged her, surprising her as he whispered.  
"You'll be fine now. ...Remember your promise." He faded right before them as the feedback slammed into Alexander, nearly knocking him to the rocky ground as Shanoa shouted.  
"...Albus...? Don't go, Albus!" But no response returned as she fell to her knees. "...You gave your life for my sake, and I don't feel anything. I can't even shed a tear..." Silence filled the mine as Shanoa curled up slowly and seemed to whisper in empty tone. "...Why was everything stolen from me!?" Alexander settled against the wall as he held his arm, blood pouring out of it from a close evade of a Mad Butcher, the bandages binding it holding a majority in and was opened up with a stray Glyph shot, as he thought about it as well, Shanoa's life was changed for the worse and she had no clue as to where she needed to be. However, it was not a moment of quiet as Shanoa slowly got up from the ground. Alexander joined her and she paused to speak. "Only one person can answer my questions." She shook her head as they headed topside and away from the manor. "...I won't let Albus's sacrifice go to waste. I must learn the truth." They headed back to Ecclesia, seeking to learn the other side from the only one remaining of the mystery... Master Barlowe...

* * *

"It's done, Sir. I've retrieved Dominus." Barlowe looked hopeful as he nodded before /"And Albus? Did he yield, or did he..." Shanoa's silence was enough as Barlowe breathed in grief as well. "Unfortunate... but it cannot be helped. He wanted just the same as both of us. Prehaps he simply wanted it too much. But still, there is a way to honor him. Use Dominus, and see the mission through. Good Albus would have wanted it that way. The time has come-to the forbidden room!" The trio of members headed up to the room and Shanoa approached the large urn that sat there, Barlowe watching and Alexander thinking to himself on the sideline. "Take all three pieces; bind them to yourself. Upon the vessel, cast the Union Glyph. And so, the world's greatest hope will rise!" The way he spoke was that of a preacher, giving valued words of favor and seeking to enlighten the world in their own way. "Ecclesia's wish... The wish of all mankind. Now go, Shanoa! You will be the one. Our world's savior..."  
"Which world, Barlowe, is it truly man's or is it your master's?" Shanoa sharply turned quickly to the tone as Alexander pushed himself off, Barlowe caught off-guard by the words. "It is time we get to the true face of the matter, you were making up a story to save your own agenda."  
"Falsehood, I have never...!"  
"You are right, what I say is merely false..." Alexander walked in-between the two as he continued, turning around as he stared at the books that littered the shelves. "...But then, that asks the question of WHO truly stole the memories of Shanoa, who had lead Albus on such a chase that it would have postponed his own appearance to the ritual binding of Dominus, and who was willing to use all the time to not only research into Albus's work, but also neglect to inform the bearer that the Gylph that you so desired to use on the vessel would not destroy the ancient vampire lord, but instead release it upon the world for it was not at its weakest, but it's strongest for when the Union is performed..." A sole eye gazed at Barlowe as Shanoa stepped down and spoke.

"Could you explain any of that to us, 'Master'?" Barlowe placed a hand behind his back as he spoke.  
"Shanoa, if you ever trusted me, then hear me: mankind needs you." It quickly turned dark as insanity filled the man's face and he flung out his arms. "Needs your life!" Both quickly jumped back as they were confounded by the sudden change. "You carry such a burden, my young girl... To give your life that Man might live his dreams... Do you not see how wonderful that is?"  
"Barlowe..." Alexander shook his head as he glared at the madman "This senseless mission ends here, now is the time to put this foolishness to an halt once and for all." Shanoa agreed with the notions as she called forth a pair of rapiers, crossing them and readied her stance as she replied.  
"I'm not ready to die, Barlowe. You still own me answers."  
"Poor fool; if I could only make you see. Now die, and YIELD DOMINUS TO ME!" The battle started as the former master attacked them with a series of fireballs, an electric ram, and freezing the floor in hopes to get them while they were on the ground, but it was in vain as even his Gylph power was quickly taken by Shanoa, resorting to a more physical attack in a flurry of punches, that too undone when Alexander, using the speed of the werewolf, blocked each punch before countering with an uppercut into the last punch, opening Barlowe up to the Gylph Union of lance and ice, cleaving through the former master's side as his blood froze from the effect in his defeat. "Dammit! I was so close! I could... taste the power..." Shanoa shook her head as she questioned Barlowe, his injures fatal from the short bout.

"I don't understand... The user of Dominus is destined to die! ...why would you want that kind of power?"  
Barlowe struggled to get up as blood, unfrozen from the effects losing strength, started to drip on the tile. "Because without Dominus, I'll never destroy that infernal seal." Alexander's eyes widened as the pieces started to finally assembled in his mind.  
"Oh no..." Alexander steadied himself as he boldfaced the truth. "The urn was meant to trap the vampire lord's soul, it is a prison... you wanted to free the soul from the binds!" Shanoa swung an arm as she replied.  
"Mankind wishes for no such thing."  
"Dracula's power comes from the darkness in people's hearts-our hearts. Ask yourself then, why does he continue to return, regardless of defeat? Because our hearts yearn for Dracula's presence!" Barlowe soon started to laugh in madness as Shanoa, grieved if any emotion at the sight, spoke in hushed tones.

"...Just another victim of Dominus... It's driven you mad!" Unfortunately, the urn started to bellow out black smoke from a brief cut that was delivered by Shanoa's rapier slash, Barlowe getting to his knees as blood started to seep out of his mouth.  
"No, Shanoa... How can you be blind to this?" The smoke bellowed more and more as Barlowe raised his arms. "...If you refuse to see, then you are the fool!" The darkened mist then surged over Barlowe, a surge of energy filling him as he chuckled in madness. "What's this? This power.. my strength is returning!" Alexander drew back as he grabbed Shanoa's arm and replied.  
"What have we done...?" Shanoa looked surprised as Barlowe shouted.  
"Yes my lord, I see... I will destroy the infernal seal with your blessing! ...Truly providence, that Dracula would honor me with his guidance!" He crawled over to the urn and shouted in eager tone. "LORD DRACULA!" Shanoa drew back as well as the surge of power started to erupt.  
"No... I feel a new power."

"...I will give my life to undo the seal, Master. Return to us, Lord Dracula!" With that, the urn erupted into a blinding glare of light, Barlowe's madness also fading as his sounds soon disappeared as both fighters were left standing before a shattered urn, its once-dark power now gone as Shanoa shouted.  
"It can't be!" To the sound and rumble of quakes, both rushed out to witness the impossible, a castle constructing itself in record time as it peered over a cliff, Shanoa dropping to her knees as she had just lost it all for the sake of a madman. "...Now I've lost everything... my past, my emotions, my brother, and my purpose... I'm empty." She rested her head on the ground in mourn. "...There's nothing left for me." Alexander stared at the sight and felt... wrath, anger toward himself, but for what...? Instead, he turned to Shanoa and talked.  
"You know... you are better than that, Shanoa." The glyph-marked warrior looked up as she pushed up from the ground and listened. "Albus believed in you, he wanted to save you from a fate that would have doomed the world, you are able to muster the power to fight the legions of monsters and maddened men who stood in your path, you got this far because you were lead on a chase, a chase that has yielded more answers than sitting around and hoping for the man to come back to tell you." She got up and stared as Alexander walked forward and gazed at the castle. "If he... if Dracula has returned, then our former mission still stands, we didn't fight for the life of Dracula, we wanted to fight it, to burn the power away with our resolve!" He swung a fist and the tree beside him started to trail up cracks before the whole frame was cracked to the point that it would fall to pieces with a simple tap. "Let us greet the lord and show him that we are not so easily trampled upon." Shanoa, her resolve remade, nodded and they dashed to the front of the castle where both looked at it and Shanoa spoke for the task ahead of them.  
"Here we are... It's all gone. ...What little I had, anyway. No, that's not true, there's one thing left..." Her hand gripped into a fist and she raised it. "...My mission. I'm standing with another and we can end this. Hear me, Dracula! We are the morning sun, come to vanquish this horrible night!" Both headed into the castle, there they would meet the lord of the castle and it was there that history too will be changed...


	7. Ecclesia : Dracula's Castle 1

The charge through was not simple as the monsters started to stir in the castle halls and none were too friendly, leaving the pair to find their way through until they entered another part of the castle, floors and walls chalked full of books that Alexander took a moment to look about. "This can't just be a library, this is a chapel of knowledge, enough to fill a small church to the brink, either Dracula had much time on his hands reading or his minions had a liking to the knowledge and words that these books often bring forth." Shanoa turned to him as he plucked a book off the shelf and started to read while walking with her, she noticing that the monsters, at the sight, did not engage and instead resorted to reading or stalking them. "How interesting, this is a old method of conjuring, something like this could be quite the find in the right AND wrong hands."  
"Alexander, you realize we are in a castle of monsters, they could attack us at any moment."  
"Nonsense." The book closed lightly and the monsters continued their behavior to the pair. "For those that disregard books, they are not only violating their master's edict, but also the wrath of the soul who collects and manages the books." Shanoa shook her head as the monsters continued, some even giving their souls to Alexander as they headed further into the library before coming to a dead-end as Alexander broke into a smile. "Wallman, the librarian of the Castle..."  
"Only one of a few before me, human." The hefty tome closed as the maddened monster chuckled a little bit as it took both of the members in. "Unfortunately, I do not allow humans into my studies, they are often quite mad and insane that they would kill for their goals."  
"So... guess this is not going to be a pleasant moment of peace?"

"Peace?" The being laughed heartily as a dark hue filled the being's eyes. "There is no peace within a world of strife, even if you do not believe, my master merely has the best in mind, darkness is often the answer in the end."  
"It is too early for his time, even if he means well, he can not be allowed here, not now, so forgive our rash behavior, Wallman, but we must fight then."  
"Spoken like a true scholar with the heart of a warrior." The Wallman threw the bombs he had stashed in his coat and started to push into the wall, a glyph appearing above him as both quickly got out of the way and Shanoa quickly took the Gylph, sealing the Wallman's fate within the very wall he wanted and Alexander obtaining the soul. Using the newfound ability, both passed through the wall and obtained Shanoa's most powerful rapier glyph and explored more of the castle, its architecture great and interesting that Alexander often made remarks on them.  
"There are magic energies coursing through this room..." Shanoa paused as they entered another chamber, this one guarded by a statue, one that Alexander recognized as the guard dog of the underworld, Cerberus. "If that statue is Cerberus, then this must be the gateway into Hell." The world was a bitter taste as the partner of Shanoa didn't really fancy a ride straight down as she looked around. "I just need to figure out how to unseal it..." As if onto something, Shanoa focused inward and pulled forth the strange glyph that they had discovered in the hall of food and dining, lighting up the right head of the statue with violet flames as she nodded at the change. "We need the heads of Cerberus, grafted into Gylphs so that we may pass."  
"Great, more puzzles to solve, seems like fate often has a sense of humor when it comes to these." Shanoa did not pay it mind as they searched more and descended down to the depths, Alexander taking a moment to see that the lower reaches were odd, light shining upon them and the monsters to project shadows on the wall of maps, a unusual sighting as they pushed on to another blue door that we met the Wallman behind. "I do not like this... these lights, the wall, everything down here is nothing more than a moving picture of color, shadows, and emotions."

"That is true..." Shanoa said as she looked at the door, its red eye seemingly staring back at them. "...But we must press on, the lord will not be left to wait." With that, they both entered to a man in fine attire who sharply turned and moved like a regal fool.  
"I will take your shadows!" He laughed heartily as Shanoa struck first... only for her rapier to pass through the man's torso before she was swatted away by some unknown force, downing a potion as she got back up, Alexander extending out an arm to halt her as he spoke.  
"I see, no wonder I had a bad feeling, you are Blackmore, you possess no physical form for it is not of this plane." He then pointed to the wall. "Your real form is of the shadows." Shanoa looked and was aghast by what she was seeing, Blackmore's shadow was no longer a reflection of the man before them, but a large demon creature that moved like it was real.  
"How amusing, a human that knows, makes it even better when I take your soul." Despite the flare of drama, a empty look stared back as Alexander smiled as well as he stepped forward.  
"Don't be cocky, I now know and now, I will fight you on the same field." His eyes glowed teal-blue and Shanoa watched as his shadow changed to a shadow of a towering knight, slits to show the eyes, arms stretching out before coming back to a stance of fighting with hands, Blackmore's eyes burning black as he whispered.

"You ungrateful whelp..."  
"Bite me..." The smirk remained before both shadows clashed, their owners didn't need to move, they let the shadowed beings fight it out, fireballs and laser clashed with shielding grace and flurry of punches as Blackmore was forced back before he smile, running a hand through the silvery hair.  
"That was quite entertaining." The shadow started to simmer with energy as it increased its assault upon Alexander, but it was a surrender of defense for speed and attack as the clocked figure countered with cold strikes and readied blows, Blackmore not able to take any more as he soon collapsed with his shadow trying to stay up as well. "So... I lost..." He fell with his shadow as both vanished into the light, Alexander's own reverting back before he started to stumble to Shanoa's quick grab, Blackmore's soul entering him as well.  
"Alex, are you alright?!" He breathed slowly as he started to form his thoughts again.  
"I've... been better, I don't have the... initial power like Blackmore, so I had to use up some of my excess power... to manifest, I should have been less cocky by using elemental powers to attack him, but I decided otherwise." He shook his head as he regained his footing and spoke. "First attempt and I managed to surpass him, impossible, but somehow I still did it." Shanoa's eyes wielded such worry that Alexander thought that he could discard it, but it was impossible. "I'm fine now, don't worry about it."

"...In the short time of knowing you, I have grown... attached to you as a friend, we will rest first before we press on." Alexander wanted to rejected the idea, but he paused before he sighed.  
"Okay, I understand, we rest first and then press on..." They headed back to the goddess statue and Alexander called forth the Axe Armor from the orb who stood silent watch as they rested for a moment, Alexander's mind soon entered while he slept...

* * *

"Ah, the new master arrives..." Alexander was not expecting him to be greeted, but from the start, he was met by Wallman, his chamber now a sprawling library of knowledge with Blackmore bowing as well, his form changed to a fanged mouth, sharp claws, and his back hunching out to show both sides of him while he was in the absence of light to show his shadow. "Such a simple mind, and yet, it has been so complex that I often find myself lost in the brief time of my arrival."  
"So I take it you have taken it upon yourselves to be guides through this venture?"  
"Of... course... my lord..." Alexander felt the pain so he brought forth a radiant shine and the two halves of Blackmore divided like a butterfly freeing itself from its cocoon, the regal figure brought to light once more as he fluffed his hair. "Thank you kindly, darkness is such an bothersome fact, but it is part of my being and I must endure the change for the times when I can not wander in the light."  
"Then I will have you join with Wallman, you are of the light, but uses the shadows to fight and perform, you need a stage to remain yourself, Wallman, I expect you to share a part of this domain with your fellow creature, he may be of the dramatic, but show understanding and aid him as best as you can." Both stood at attention and bowed, even the monstrous shadow did so as Blackmore departed and Wallman followed Alexander. "Even if I were to send Blackmore elsewhere, any other within this realm of mind would be driven foolishness and you are of the reading type, but why did you not raise an objection to the idea?"  
"Like you said, I am a reader, but that is not the full truth..." Wallman walked on ahead as he explained, the monsters getting familiar with their new allies. "Through my own studies and reads, I have driven away those that could either benefit from my words and teachings or could not withstand my violent behavior and had to depart from my presence, I am a master without servants, those within my library were quite wary of me, it tears at my soul to know that I... have been such a terrible fool." The bloated creature shook its head in amuse as it turned back to its new master. "I long for attention and, if I can benefit from Blackmore's own free behavior, then that is a victory in my books."

"Sounds like you have a lot of belief riding on Blackmore, speak to me if there is anything disturbing you, in the meantime, I would like to visit..."  
"Alphonso, I know of the being, follow me, good sir!" Wallman lead the way as they soon approached a great prison wall, perhaps a barrier, as Wallman raised a hand to it. "He has sealed himself here, it is likely that he safeguards something of great importance, but I have made little progress in finding out."  
"You have done enough, Wallman, no, Edmund V. Cliff." Wallman stepped back in surprise as Alexander continued. "Your secret will forever be safe with me, you have no reason to fear what I have, head for your library, I have taken enough time as it is." Wallman hastily bowed and departed as Alexander rested his hands on the doors before taking a step back and looking up, a sole sentry staring down to him. "I seek the Warden, tell him that I am waiting at the gates." The sentry disappeared and the realm started to snow, interesting as it was his mindscape, could the additional creatures be affecting it to create their own environment within? Soon, the gates started to swing open and two Spear Guards approached and saluted before their master.  
"Forgive our master's absence, we have been sent to bring you before him, Great One." Alexander stepped between them and glanced to both as he spoke.  
"Address me as only friend, I need no special title, lead the way." They nodded as they moved back into the realm, its design fresher and newer of Minera as they pushed on, feral monsters and fallen undead were locked away in the cells as they soon arrived to another set of doors and they opened to the greatest inmate, a sedated giant being watched by hundreds and their great master, towering over them all as the guards salute and their spears slammed into the ground, drawing his attention as the warden turned and stomped toward them before taking a knee.

"Friend Alex, how excellent that you would grace my men and our charges."  
"At ease, Friend Alphonso, I have to rest for a bit, I exceed my limit by trying something I merely saw within seconds." Alexander stepped past as Alphonso shrink down and turned to looked at the great titan. "Goliath... the sinner of the stars, I care not your behavior, this is your sentence, if the heavens do not accept you, then you can rejoin your master in the underworld, end of story."  
"Excellently put, friend, even your shadow would agree." Alexander raised a brow before he realized the meaning as his projected shadow started to raise up and formed the water demon, a cloak covering over her shoulders as she smiled, normal looking teeth gleaming back as she spoke.  
"As I have expected, the Warden knows of my presence beforehand."  
"Rusalka, what were you doing in my shadow?"

"I will tell you, friend." The Warden Alphonso said as he started. "Your power had started to build up greatly since the battle with the cultist madman, we among the stronger powers took notice of this and we have meant to inform you of it, but we couldn't find the right time to tell you of it, Rusalka had a brilliant thought of accompanying you through your shadow now that you have access to Blackmore's power... but..." Alphonso looked to the side in concern, his helmet hiding it well. "It is a risky action for if you were to not call upon her... the plan and her life would be forfeit." Alexander remained silent as he turned back to Rusalka, noticing that her eyes, once empty with hate, were now the color of coral and were now dripping with tears.  
"Friend... if you do not accept my idea, then... I understand..." What none expected was Alexander walking over and delivering a hug to the demon, all surprised as Alex spoke.  
"Let the bond form from the sea of sorrow, let our actions spell a future that means something in the end, we only stand on the brink of belief for we await the tide of truth to come and call upon us to reveal the way." He stepped back and offered his hand to which Rusalka took as a binding circle formed on the back of his hand and on the side of her neck. "Let us show what we can do for the world..." He turned to asked Alphonso about something, but he tapped on the helmet and the two understood the meaning as Alexander started to stir once more...

* * *

Shanoa stirred to find that the Armor stirred as well and soon faded into an orb as Alexander stood up and smiled as he offered a hand. "We have a mission, we can't rest for too long."  
"Right..." The moment she touched the hand, she could tell that he had changed, but how so? That was dismissed for now as they headed further into the castle and down to another part of the castle...


	8. Ecclesia : Dracula's Castle 2

They headed through and battled the threats of the lower portion of the clock tower and the ruined barracks before they entered the realm of weapons and armory, both looking around as Shanoa spoke. "Why would monsters have need of an armory, wouldn't they be confined to the weapons they were created with or perished with?"  
"That is an excellent question, but then you must also realize that we are standing in a castle that wasn't even real a few hours ago, answers to those types of questions are quite known to disappoint the more eager of souls." They fought through more dangerous foes like a spectral sword that Alexander found a use in and the older construct known as Rebuild who was remade with the remains of renowned warriors, most likely fallen persons of great importance. They moved further in before they came across the blue door once more and both breathed as they entered, confused as it was a wide chamber, like it was for indoor gladiator matches. "This is strange, there should be some great foe that we are meant to face... where are they...?" It was also a issue that there was a second door, but it was high up which was odd as they started to scale up some form of metal battlement when Alexander spoke. "Hold on..." Shanoa stopped as Alexander looked about in search for the enemy, but there was nothing before he spoke again. "Okay, we are either standing on the threat that we are meant to combat or the way was ill-informed of our involvement..."  
"Then get your worthless hides off my back..." That came from nowhere, but both quickly turned their attention to the back of the towering figure, only for a sole eyeball to look them before the whole thing reared up like a horse. "That was not a request!" Their way came up as a speared tail and Alexander quickly grabbed as the force of the thrust sent both flying and slammed into the stone walling and Shanoa readied herself as the large metal construct stood ready as well. "I am Eligor, great guardian of his lord's great weapons and home, I will deal you humans your sentence of death for getting thus far in this great realm."  
"We did not reach this point to perish now, fall, demon Eligor!" Shanoa shouted as Alexander tried to pull himself together, attacking the red jewels on the legs and sneaking behind Eligor before scaling up and getting onto its back to strike the eye, the monster trying its best to kill Shanoa with its blade and tail, but she was slippery to hit as she bought time for Alexander, his state an opening for the demon to strike, her attacks having quite an effect before Eligor roared, flinging her off as it raised its blade.  
"Enough, I will not waste any more time on ants like you!" The blade came down, but inches from Shanoa, it stopped, both monster and Order member shocked as watery tendrils gripped Eligor, surging from the ground as Alexander stood up. "Whelp, you dare to contain the great guardian!?"

"As if..." His eyes opened to the teal-blue and he smiled. "I sentence you for your crimes, Eligor, you have condemned your love for this power and now, you will reap the rewards that it truly yields, taste the bitter flavor of love unreturned."  
"Im-Impossible!" It was no joke as a larger column erupted and started to form a familiar form. "Impossible... Impossible... I thought you were dead, the knight-commander said as much, Alphonso said that you were killed in-between the delivery!"  
"Whether you like it or not, Eligor, I am not your precious Lavender, I am the demon Rusalka and, though I want to forgive your lack of action, my heart was shattered back then, all for the rumors that another planted..." Rusalka raised a hand and it turned into a blade. "What love I once had for you is gone... farewell, Eligor, we have had a wonderful time... when we meant something to ourselves..." The blade came down and Eligor reared back in death and charged past, slamming into the wall and collapsing into a heap as Rusalka remained before shrinking down, the geysers fading away as she turned, a oceanic cloak covering up. "Thank you for letting me have one last word on his fate, but you could have just... slain him without remorse for me."  
"If it was just for remorse, then you do not realize that you are more than that, your soul has been given something that not many are about to find their whole lives, even ageless ones." He gave a hug as Shanoa got up. "Clarity to see what the future can hold and what you are truly able to do, let not your heart dive any further into sorrow." He touched his forehead to her as she soon hugged him in returned, Shanoa confused as the demon faded away and Alexander turned, his eyes now their blue again. "Do you know that some souls are often conflicted, their true power is blocked until you cover up the gap, it can change hundreds before long, but if these action are of good or bad.. I cannot say." Shanoa nodded before she walked over and gave a small hug as well, Alexander surprised as she spoke.  
"You are truly something to take into account a demon's heart, you have given her peace of mind and... I wish I could share in that belief." The young man smiled as he spoke.

"Perhaps when this is over, I can help you as best as I can." Shanoa nodded as they headed up and into a lone room, occupied by another Gylph, Shanoa then absorbed it and her right arm glowed in tone as she spoke.  
"This Gylph resonated just like the other one... There must be a third." Both thought about it before Shanoa spoke in belief. "Let us ascend up the tower of gears, we may be able to find that final piece there." Alexander nodded as they headed through the barracks once more and headed up to the top of the tower itself, fending off the various threats that tried to kill him once more as Eligor's soul was taken and stored by the Warden. Though it was painstakingly hard from the moving cogs, spike floors, and numerous medusa heads flying about, they finally made it to the top and to a blue door, Shanoa knowing the pause that Alexander gets, but did not expect what he was going to say.  
"Shanoa... this could be our final meet... I feel him close by..." As if to meet mention of it, he rested a hand over his cloak, over the scar and she understood as she stood in front of him and asked.  
"You want to fight this battle... alone?"  
"Deep down, I would accept the help, but... if I cannot stand on my own two feet, what use could I be in the long run, Shanoa, I need to remedy this before I go mad." She nodded and headed to the statue while he walked to the door and it opened for him as he stepped out, walking across the stone tile before a figure zoomed in.

"Ah, one of many invaders of my master's castle..." Alexander gazed down the being who floated before him, younger perhaps and more hostile. "I will cut you down, mortal." He breathed as he reached out a hand and a broadsword formed in his hand as he looked to the being.  
"I do not fear you, Death, may my life end when it is truly time, not by your hand or sickle." The two clashed as both tried to gain the upper hand, but Death often conjured flying sickles to strike while Alexander had to fight both the flying blades, swipes of the scythe, and a torrent of souls that the skeletal being called forth, but it was soon routine, he dodged and struck as Death drew back in anger, his grip on the scythe strong.  
"You believe yourself powerful, you are nothing compared to me!" A slash cleaved through the cloak and tunic, revealing the scar, bearing the grave wound to Death as it started to bleed in small onces. "Weak, you can not fight with that wound, so why even try...?"  
"Because..." Alexander stood up and reached to the scar, it glowing before he pulled out a familiar scythe and the being sharply drew back. "I have not surrendered to fate, you cannot end me so easily."  
"Impossible.. that is..." Without pause, the young man triumph over Death by slashing through him as the being's form turned red as he called out in dissolving. "Why you...!" But it was done as the scythe disappeared and Alexander fell to his knees as Shanoa soon arrived and helped Alexander up.

"Rest now, you have done enough, I will take us to the way, but you must rest for now..." Alexander heard no more as he dozed off, his scar having healed a small bit like its mark was lessened with Death's defeat, his soul going elsewhere...

* * *

Shanoa could not say, but the presence of Alexander was a heaven-sent miracle, he helped in the slightest bit and had freed her soul from doubt and worry, and now, came the most challenging part of her mission, to defeat Dracula, she had to fight with everything she had as she ascended up into the final approach, the way to Dracula open to her as she took one final look and nodded. "This is my penance, Alexander, it is the least I can do for all the trouble you had gone through." She looked forward and ascended to the top, having taken Alexander to Wygol first before she made to make her stand, whether it would be hers or Dracula's she did not know. The way opened to her as she approached the throne, the lord rather amused at her.  
"Such a lovely maiden... Are you the one whom I own this great pleasure?" He looked quite unusually bored as he continued. "Tell me your desire, child. Is it eternal life you seek? A place at my side?"  
"I am not your benefactor."  
"No? Then please... Tell me of yourself." He lazily rolled his hand as he continued, his blood-red eyes staring into her soul. "Surely you've realized my company comes at a price."  
Weapons soon swished out into Shanoa's hands as she spoke. "I am the blade to banish all evil, and I've come to see you annihilated." She pointed her rapier at the count as she spoke. "The time of your destruction is at hand; die, Demon Lord Dracula!"

Dracula simply laughed as he spoke. "What an amusing woman!" He stood up and smiled. "Come to me, child; I haven't danced in ages!" Shanoa charged to fight, but she felt her attacks did little to the vampire, hurt him that is certain, but truly wound or kill him was impossible, Barlowe's preaching words told her that that any other Gylphs were useless against the power of Dracula, but she was determined, she had one mission left and she was going to fulfill it as Dracula exclaimed. "What nonsense is this? You will never defeat me with such feeble tricks!"  
"My power may not be enough, but with Dominus, I can destroy you, fiend!" She was breaking her promise, she knew it, but it had to be done as she focused the power as Dracula primed his greatest attack and she unleashed the power that was his against him, the blasting ripping through him like paper as he roared in agony.  
"But this power... NO! It can't be my-" Shanoa fell to the floor, her body draining out as her life started to blacken out to the dark one's cry of death.  
"I'm sorry, Albus... I couldn't... keep my promise..." Her last thoughts trailed to Alexander, what would he do now, he had completed his mission, now she had completed herself, it was the end of both the Order and her... for good...


	9. Ecclesia : Epilogue

Alexander sprung up as he gasped for air, why though? "Wow, take it easy, sir, you nearly gave us all a heart attack." He looked about to find himself in the room of Abram, the villagers gathered around as he looked some more and found no sign of his traveling ally. "You are lucky, you were tittering on death's door for a moment there."  
"Where is Shanoa...?" Father Nikolai was the one to speak as he started.  
"Such a kind soul, she left you here to recover while she took to the castle of shadows once more, she didn't say much, but her eyes were filled with holy wrath." A pit dropped to Alexander's stomach as the father continued. "I am afraid that I have no knowledge of what she has gone to do, so we all wait for God to tell us what is the next step in his plan."  
"If he answers, tell him..." Alexander swiftly jumped out of bed and geared up. "...That Alexander is not waiting for divine truth, he has a friend that needs to be saved."  
"Wait, child, it is too dangerous to venture out there alone!" Alexander paused at the door and glanced back to the elder, his eyes alit with teal color as he merely smiled.

"Let me truly fight the threats, I have someone that needs to be saved before it is too late..." With that, he bolted out of the village and darted for the castle, using what he could to speed his way, the monsters unable to halt his advance as they were shredded within seconds as he soon arrived to the shattered staircase and leapt, his speed sending him high up that he nearly stumbled when he landed before it was not enough to stopped him, but it was too late, a surge of power blasted from the doorway and he had the howl of a dying man from the room that he dashed in and quickly crouched beside Shanoa, lifting her high as he spoke. "Come on, Shanoa, you are not dying now, you have defeated Dracula, you are NOT giving your life up so quickly, now get up!" Dominus's power had faded away, but Alexander continued his attempts to rouse Shanoa before tiring out and panting, knees under her body as he continued. "Come on... this is not how Ecclesia will disappear, I don't care about your power or your role, you are more than that, you are Shanoa, herald to the Belmonts, slayer of Dracula, you are more than just a tool... you are Shanoa, a woman whose mission was far more than that, now come on... get up..." He stared at the ceiling as he waited when his hand graced her cheek and felt... wet, raising it up to see that his exposed hand was dripping with tears and quickly saw that it was her tearing up and he quickly backed up as the following occurred...

* * *

"I've fulfilled my mission; now there's nothing left... My life... I feel it... ...ebbing away. ...so quiet... I can't hear anything." It was silence as Shanoa felt something... raise up.  
"Name's Albus. I guess we're brother and sister now."  
"...What?" Memories started to bubble up as Shanoa tried to calm them to a silence, but they continued.  
"Sir! Name me as the bearer. I can't allow Shanoa to risk her life."  
"...Albus's memories from Dominus must be flowing through my mind... They're the only memories left to me now..."

"What... kind of brother would I be... if I didn't protect you...? That's... my role."  
"Now I see why Albus risked his life for me..." Soon, she felt warmth resting on her back and warmth flowing down her face as she questioned it. "...Why am I crying? Such warm tears, I... This must be some sort of dream- a final vision before I die..."  
"This is not a dream, Shanoa. The tears you shed are your own."  
"Is that... Albus!?" Light filled her vision as she sprung up and raised a hand to her cheek, tears dripping to the floor as she stared in wonder. "...Not a dream. My tears are real." She spotted Alexander who quickly got up and hugged the life of her, she returning in full before she tried to ask, but Alexander was one step ahead as he conjured forth Albus's form, but for some reason, he was feeling something of the link that was breaking as the former man spoke.  
"Once I realized I was allowed to exist within Dominus, I thought to find out what else had been absorbed... It seems your precious sacrifice remained intact."

"Albus! I thought you were gone!" Tears brimmed some more as she tried to clear them away to no avail.  
"Since my existence was questionable at best, once we parted ways I wandered the darkness inside Dominus to see if I could locate the memories it had take from you... As soon as you used the Glyph to stop Dracula, its dark power rushed away, leaving one glimmer behind. That last trace of light was your sacrifice..."  
"That is so like you, Albus." Shanoa sharply drew Albus into a hug as she cried. "You can't solve every problem on your own without telling me!"  
"...To be fair, I am your big brother, after all." Alexander made no attempt to disrupt the small time as Shanoa breathed.  
"But... thank you, Albus. Now I can die with such happiness in my heart." A graceful hand cascaded down Shanoa's back and Albus, as if in person, leaned on her shoulder.

"Shanoa... there's no need for you to die."  
"I've already use Dominus, Albus. That power comes at the cost of my life"  
"Dominus requires but a single soul." Both realized the meaning as Alexander broke the silence to say something.  
"You are kidding me, Albus, you are willing to take her place in the union, you two have so much to catch up on!" Albus shook his head as he turned back.  
"No arguments, either of you. this is my role."

"No, I...!"  
"If you want to repay me, Shanoa, then you can grant one final wish." The link was getting harder to maintain as Shanoa, tears flowing out of her eyes, agreed.  
"...Anything."  
"Smile for me. That will be enough." Alexander could see why, he had never seen Shanoa smile once, truly smile since this whole thing occurred and it was possible that Albus hadn't seen her do it either.  
"But-"

"Please... Before I fade away..." Shanoa tried to contain herself, but she was tearing and snuffing up as she agreed.  
"O...Okay..." A smile graced her face, a lovely sight as it was aided by the dripping tears from her eyes.  
"Beautiful." Albus reached out and smiled as well, his hand disappearing before it could touch her cheek. "I... I can finally..." The meaning was not lost as Shanoa realized it as well, reaching out to touch him one last time.  
"Albus...?" She reached out, but he was dissolving too quickly. "Wait don't... No!" She grizzled his cheek before collapsing to her knees. "ALBUS!" She was left to cry from the moment as the castle started to rumble and Alexander, released from the anchoring point, quickly grabbed her and dashed out of the now crumbling castle, the monsters breaking to pieces like dust before he set her back down, watching for a distance as the great castle which stood there for a few hours, was quickly reduced to rubble as Shanoa continued to cry, Alexander turning around and crouching down for Shanoa to sob into his cloak and he let her, she had lost everything, but had truly lost the one person who did everything to save her while her memories and emotions had returned in full and he was going to allow her to take her time...

* * *

(...Weeks later...)

Alexander leaned against the structure as he hummed to himself before a voice called out. "Hey, friend!" He stood up and greeted the village blacksmith.  
"Eugen, welcome back, I was actually expecting Father Nikolai today, he said as much in his letters."  
"Well, the Father had to help some more folks who were looking to settle down, for some odd reason, the ground had become fertile once more." Alexander whistled as Eugen entered the Order manor and soon found his place before beginning to work on the ore that Alexander managed to collect for the blacksmith. The hammering continued before he looked at the cloaked figure. "How is she...?"  
"She is getting up every now and then, but the moments are brief, she may say that she is doing okay, but her heart still hasn't reeled on back from the castle..."  
"Poor lass... I may be impressive, but even I cannot mend a damaged heart." He shook his head as he continued to hammer, the manor had become a place where all could meet and discuss new and old tides "You felt that you must be going soon?" Alexander looked to the sky and nodded.

"I must be off soon, my wandering lust has been egging me on, but I need to move on, I leave the rest to you and the rest of the villagers."  
"We will do you and your service proud, after all we have some capable members willing to protect us now and Jakob said that he had sent you a new book, personally from George's collection."  
"Wonderful..." Alexander was going to miss the place, but he had to head out, there was no reason that he should stay. He shouldered his pack, with the book in tow, and headed out, militia men of training youths and men working their hardest in the name of Ecclesia, the darkened Order structure now a beacon of light for they now had somewhere that they could call... home from the terrors of monsters that still lingered in the countryside. He was briefly out of reach of the village and structure when he heard clattering and turned, another joining him as she came to a halt, panting before straightening up and smiling.  
"Don't think that I would let you walk away willingly, after all, you should have a long journey ahead of you."  
"Shanoa... thank you, but you must understand that my tales are often more true than you believe, but I don't know what is to happen next."

"I know, but you are have been nothing but truthful, so if I end up following you to the end, then I have done more for Albus than I could have possibly believed." Alexander nodded and they headed out, soon entering the distant woods before Alexander got a odd feeling and Shanoa quickly caught wind of it as they were soon enveloped in a glowing light and disappeared from sight...

* * *

The door opened and the brutish young man soon approached the counter before ringing the bell, waited for a moment before ringing it again, giving a brief sigh as he spoke. "Come on, Alexander should be manning the store right now, he said he would be in first thing in the morning..." Suddenly, something dropped behind the counter and the youth jumped back as a hand reached up and pulled up Alexander as he rubbed his head, pausing to look at the customer.  
"You here for the shotgun, Mark II?" The young man nodded as Alex groaned. "Just my luck, what did I do to deserve late payments...?"  
"H-Hey, it's fine if you are not done, I was just told that you would be in."  
"Right..." Alexander started to work on the weapon as the customer, shaking for a moment, double-checked in shock.  
"Are you... are you always like that...?"

"Like what...?" He looked down to find that he was in his boxers, over his briefs and quickly drew an o in his mouth as he raised a finger. "Excuse me for ONE moment." He dashed upstairs, leaving the finished weapon on the counter as the customer waited a bit before the words of 'AH, COME ON!' rang out and Alexander returned in jeans as he sighed. "Payment is fifty-five dollars, special discount from the standard one hundred price tag, purchase our latest ammo store straight from the range and we will only add ten dollars to the amount instead of the twenty dollar tag."  
"Are you doing okay...?" His teeth gnarled out and the young man nodded as Alex spoke.  
"No, I wish I REALLY was, but not today, bad dates and we are out of toothpaste." The young man shrugged before he left and Alexander turned to the stairs, there stood Shanoa wrapped in a blanket as she smiled shyly as she spoke.  
"So... is it a bad time to say... I have no idea where my clothes went in that mess?"  
"...No... it is not, right now!" He walked on over to the door and flipped the sign, CLOSED display greatly as Alexander took to helping a new resident of his building get settled in, even getting her new clothing in case she doesn't fit well with the others in the town...


	10. A Short Respite - Out and In again

Alexander was hard at work, getting the shop sorted out PROPERLY as he had discovered that he was only gone for a few hours while it was WEEKS with Shanoa, he looking through the pages of his book as Shanoa soon joined him in reading, her book a ancient type of dialogue that was in Barlowe's private study, his book now finding its place in the restricted section upstairs. Shanoa was dressed in a nice sundress, though she had also took to wearing her standard attire in case monsters came which was a VERY possible thing. "So, you are certain that, because of your actions and involvement in my time, you may have affected the timeline itself?"  
"Huh-huh." The book closed shut as Alexander, now back in his usual attire of shirt, jacket, and slacks with some combat boots and socks on, leaned forward on the table as he mused the idea. "History often told of the Order of Ecclesia to have disappeared from all known records, but now, the Order is alive and is aiding the Church with the threat of monsters, somehow, the truth of Barlowe's betrayal became like wildfire and that the two saviors that stopped Dracula departed on a journey, never to be heard from again, but no one has been able to find the bodies..." Alexander hummed to himself as Shanoa rested her hands in her lap, the town being on the edge of Europe that it was very close to Britain and that ferry to the country was possible, though it took Alexander a while to get the facts straight with Shanoa, since she was living with him in the shop now. "We have changed history in such a way that it could have... results that would soon bounce back on us."  
"Whatever does come back, we will face it as a team." Shanoa stated the truth and Alexander nodded before the door opened and he got up to answer it.  
"Welcome to the Fallen Armory shop, how can we help you..." But before the words could finish, a large claymore was dropped on the counter and he sighed, it was one of those clients, was it? "Sir, we DON'T treat weapons like that, it is uncalled for and rude."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, chump, now hurry up and get this thing fixed up, I got a job to do unlike you morons." Shanoa nearly shouted in rejection, but Alexander beat her to it as he worked on the blade.

"Chips across the blade itself, the hilt is in disrepair, the guard could be little more than tissue, I don't know what your job is, but you are worthless with something like this, why, I bet that the blacksmith who made this would be turning in their sleep with such misconduct." His vest was quickly grabbed and the brute socked him one as he scowled.  
"I didn't ask for your useless opinion, get it fixed!" Suddenly, the brute was quickly pried off and quickly pinned against the wall as Alexander sighed, his face healing right quick as he glared at the bruiser.  
"And I didn't ask for YOUR behavior in MY shop, so either you deal with it or YOU get your precious blade REPLACED with an actual weapon, not this garbage!" The man tried to move, but found his body pinned too tightly to be natural as Alexander spoke, authority filling his voice. "AM I CLEAR!?"  
"C-C-Crystal, sir!" He was dropped to the ground as he rubbed his limbs to find that the pain was real as they were sore from presence as the repair job continued. Before long, the blade was repaired, its hilt fixed up with skill and the guard also replaced for a better one before Alexander handed it back.  
"Now, if you want my aid again, then be more considerate of it, either what just happened will be far worse, get!" The man took his weapon and dashed out in fear as the young man with the shotgun stepped to the side and watched the man go before he fully entered and asked.

"Geez, Alex, what did you do to that guy?"  
"Nothing that I wouldn't do to my more hostile clients." The young man could have wore something like a sweat drop before he shook his head and spoke.  
"In any case, you should take a look at this." He offered a folder and Alex took it in hand before opening it up, what was inside were photos, ones that he recognized as drawings that he and Sharon drew up for that one elderly woman, her name far from his mind, some of them were from both the lady and Alex drawing them up to remember the moment, the most recognized when the one time when the elder and Abram posed them before the Canal when Shanoa snuck a kiss onto Alexander's cheek. They both agreed that was the best picture, despite Alexander's own argument against it. He could feel the sweat coming down as the youth rested his hands on the counter, Shanoa spotting the folder and quickly taking it in hand. "That is very detailed, even for a photo that is a fair hundred years old, so do you mind telling me your side of the stories?"  
Alexander shared a glance with Shanoa and she was wearing a look that showed that they were doomed, so he cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, it is quite the interesting find, though, it would actually be impossible, such individuals might be gone for the last several years."  
"Are you... really going to play this card, Alexander!?" The owner sweated a little and Shanoa grimaced as well. "I may be a tad dumb, but I know you, you were researching into the history of Dracula LONG before you even set up shop here, I know, I was there most of the times you came from the States." Alexander rubbed the back of his head as the shotgun member seemed to stare into his soul. "Now tell me, what... are ... you... hiding...!?"

"...Is it a fair bet to say... we are going on another adventure?" At first, Shanoa and the young man didn't believe him, that was until a shifting portal opened behind him and he gasped as he was pulled in, the sign quickly spinning to say 'CLOSED' as both were pulled in and followed Alexander into a realm where the last Belmont was last known to be...


	11. Symphony : Alucard

Their sounds of yelling filled the area as they dropped into the courtyard of a castle, Alexander landing first as he donned his attire once more before catching Sharon whose sundress was gone in place of her attire and armor on her hips before the last member dropped, his weapon shifted into a large claymore with armor straps keeping a series of armor plates on over a tunic of brown and his jeans were changed to combat shorts as he landed and took it all in before checking out his body in a panic as Alexander looked to the surroundings, shocked as Shanoa also inquired. "Is... is this...!?"  
"No doubt..." They both looked up to the great castle, its form hidden among the clouds in shadow. "We are back, in a older time than the Order..."  
"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" The young man shouted as he started off. "Are you saying that we have entered Transylvania!?"  
"Not just Transylvania..." Alexander walked forward and looked up to the castle. "We landed right in the Castle of Dracula, but... its aura is different, something here has changed and we are left to find out." The massive doors opened and the three readied themselves for battle as a pale-looking man walked out, armed with only a short sword as he slowly approached, his blade ready for combat before Alexander eased his stance and straightened up. "You... are you possibly the son of the vampire lord, the one called Alucard?" The sword was swift and both members made to strike, but the blade stopped short before it was pulled back and sheathed as the Dhampir spoke.  
"You know of me, but I have never met you nor have I ever felt your dominant power." He looked among the party as he spoke. "Are you not in league with my father?" Sharon and the young man meant to refuse, but Alexander soothed their worries as he again spoke.

"No, we are not, but something about this place isn't... right." The cloaked figure continued as he spoke. "Perhaps we can help one another, you came to find out the source of this and we have come to see what has transpired as well, it would be wise that we work as one in this endeavor." Alucard turned around and looked up, pondering the position he was in before he nodded and glanced over his shoulder, he didn't have to trust them, but they mean well.  
"Very well, follow me through this realm of shadow and darkness." They did so as they were not disappointed to encounter skeletons, axe armors, and so more foes in the ascent up the tower-like before they entered a large room, symbols scripted on the walls before Alucard spotted their adversities. "Where is the master of this castle, aides of Death?"  
"We tell not the way for we shall end the way for you." The skeletal beaked-creature hissed as it gripped its spear. "We have been charged to uphold this way and not even the Prince will pass our vigil."  
"So be it." The party went to battle as Alexander paired with the Dhampir to fight the flying monster while Shanoa and the youth battled the skeletal monster. Alexander recognized the monsters as Gaibon and Slogra respectively. The threat of either was cut short as they often tag teamed to overcome many foes, but they were divided for now, weakening them down to Gaibon's hide glowing red as it barraged the pair with stronger fireballs while Slogra had to use its own beak to peak the life from the duo fight him, but the battle was short lived as they were both destroyed and their souls obtained by Alexander as they pressed on from the realm of the Alchemy Laboratory and into the Marble Gallery. Despite the monsters that made to kill them once more, the party was at peace, they had gotten into the tone of the battle and it would lead them on through. "We must make for the Long Library, there is a man there who can help us in our search."  
"As you say, Alucard." Alexander gave a small bow as the two followed suit in respect as the Dhampir paused a moment before resting a hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"Do not do that, I am not your master, nor am I worth the honor, save your respect for another who deserves it." Alexander nodded before he spoke, the others getting up as well as they listened to him, the 'speaker' among them.  
"Indeed, but I show respect to those that are worth it, even if they are not believing of such, you have a burdened heart, so find it in your own to let others aid in your conflict, is that clear?" The half-vampire nodded as they battled their way through the Marble Gallery, soon stopped as a human woman stopped them and inquired.  
"Wait. Are you all human?" The question was open ended and The trio gave a short nod, they didn't need to tell the woman that Alucard was not fully as she continued. "What are you all doing here?"  
Alucard was the one to respond as he stated his purpose there. "We've come to destroy this castle." The woman seemed to breathed as she returned the words, not ignoring the party, but they knew that it was best not to say a thing then.

"Likewise." She bowed her head a bit before she gave her name. "I'm Maria... and you are?" Alexander took a small bow as he gave his own.  
"I am Alexander." Shanoa was next as she bowed fully before straightening up again.  
"I am Shanoa, pleased to make your acquaintance." The young man pounded his chest as he gave his own.  
"I'm Kenmur, I am ready and willing!" All eyes turned to the Dhampir and he gave a short sigh as he spoke.  
"... Alucard." Maria shook her head as she returned the words.

"Well, at least the three before you were rather pleasant, let us meet again on your journey through the castle." Maria headed off and they followed in the wake before soon entering the Outer Wall, aiding in the obtaining of more stronger weapons and defenses for both Alucard and Kenmur. They soon stopped short as Alucard raised an arm, Alexander feeling the tension as well as Alucard turned to the strange craving on the wall.  
"I know you are there, now reveal yourself!" The pattern started to move as it slid open, shining brightly with a final layer, all blinded by the light before it cleared and the three members looked to find... there were TWO Alucards, Shanoa the first to speak in shock.  
"What sorcery is this!?"  
"It's like a mirror!"  
"When it isn't." Alexander glanced to the wall and Shanoa glanced as well as Kenmur looked at Alexander. "The mirror on the wall, revealed to our eyes, is more than that, it possesses a powerful magic that duplicates the first one it sees, in this case, it is Alucard it had seen and it had taken his form to fight, perhaps... even take his place." Alucard and his double started to fight, using all their collected skills to fight one another as both members tried to help, but Alexander grabbed their arms and pulled them back. "This is his fight, to enter the fray now could cause the double to use our own image to its advantage, we can't do that to Alucard, he has to fight this one on his own, unfortunately."

"You can't be serious, we are just going to let those two fight it out!?" Both Shanoa and Alexander glanced at Kenmur and he got the message. "Right, makes sense, got it..." The three watched as blades clashed and skills are used, but Alucard used sub-weapons as he calls them, to his advantage as they were new, unknown to the being before he dealt the final blow and the image turned blood red before shattering into the mirror, being covered up once more as Alucard sheathed his weapon and breathed, Alexander walking over before Alucard turned and gazed at him.  
"You took its soul..."  
"You say it like it is a bad thing, I am responsible with my power, I know its danger should I lose myself in it, but I think that I have a long way to go before then, so please..." Alexander rested a hand on Alucard's shoulder. "Trust me for now, I am not an enemy."  
"Maybe..." Alucard said as he slid the hand off with his own and looked at Alex. "But do you hold yourself higher than any other?" Alexander then wore a sad grin as he spoke.  
"Once, but that was soon too great a price to pay, those that followed me once... they now know and they too wish for me to remain as I am..." Alucard wore a surprised expression as Alexander walked on by, patting the shoulder as both Shanoa and Kenmur looked at each other and quickly chased Alex as Alucard paused, raising a hand to check his shoulder and bringing it to his face in thought.

"What burdens does he carry that I may not understand...?" Before long, Alucard shortly followed them through the castle and to the Long Library, where Alucard's 'aide' could be found...


	12. Symphony : Finding a Belmont

They soon entered the Long Library and battled more monsters like living spell books and dullahans, obtaining a scroll of Faerie that enabled them to see the names of the monsters before them before arriving to a man in a chair who looked joyed to see Alucard, not paying too much mind to the others when Alucard spoke. "It's been a long time, old one..."  
"Oh, it's you, Master Alucard. What do you need?" The Dhampir walked up to the desk and continued with the others staying behind.  
"I need your help." The librarian sat back down as he mused, grieved as to his standing.  
"Young master, I cannot aid one who opposes the Master." To that, Alucard procured a sack of coin from his cloak and placed it on the desk with intention in his eyes.  
"You won't go unrewarded..." The old man's behavior changed as he looked at the coin and nodded, clearly a merchant more than just librarian and who knows how much books could cost to create, remake, even procure more copies are.

"Really? In that case, just tell me what you need." Alucard made no attempt to falsify his intentions as he purchased an odd blue stone and a map of the castle and bid the librarian farewell for now as they soon met in the hallway and spoke among themselves.  
"If I am to be honest..." Shanoa said as she stood beside Alexander. "Are you certain that he is more than... human, Alucard?"  
"Yes, despite his physical appearance, he has lived here with my father long before I even came into being, he may seem human, but that is to draw in wary travelers and offer them safety if they are mere travelers or in debt to Dracula, but his true form is different, ever devoted to the words and tomes, he could summon forth powerful magics to defend his home, but he is rather tame, as long as you behave yourselves around him." They all nodded as Alucard pulled out the map and looked at it, the interior quite massive before Alucard decided on a path and closed it once more. "We headed through the Alchemy Laboratory, from there, we can enter the Royal Chapel to further our endeavors."  
"That sounds like a place to go, we could find out more about this place as we go along." Kenmur said with Alexander nodding at the notion.  
"Indeed, this is a logical course of action, but be careful, we have no idea what... else could be in the castle, its aura is... unsettling..." Alucard stared at Alexander for a bit before agreeing, but it wasn't fast enough for Shanoa to not notice as she stayed some distance beside Alex and spoke.

"He doesn't trust you..."  
"I am aware, but so is he, he knows that something about me is different from normal people, but he is also wary of you, your powers and abilities are something he nor the people around here have ever seen before." Alex lightly placed a hand on her shoulder before continuing. "A warrior whose very strength are the abilities that are magical and of also monster power, he would have been more concerned if you still had Dominus, but its power, the very runes themselves had broken down into memory and dust, let us leave it at that." Shanoa nodded as they continued on, opening a azure door that couldn't be opened until now with the odd stone as they soon found themselves meeting Maria again.  
"So we meet again, friends." Alucard was the one to speak as he straightened up and spoke.  
"It seems so."  
"As friendly as ever, I see." Maria looked about at the design as she commented on it. "It's strange. This castle is different than I remember it."

"I actually would like to agree with you, Maria." Alexander stated as the party looked to him before he looked about as well, taking it in slowly before giving his thoughts. "This castle... its form seems to change whenever it is summoned, perhaps even conjured up, like the entire castle itself is like a living creature and can shift its appearance in discord, it is never the same every time." The wit that Alexander posed was quite strong, so much that Alucard was actually... surprised at the fact before Maria spoke.  
"So I can't trust my memories, huh?" She sighed as she agreed to keep going. "Oh well, I'll do my best. Good luck." She walked past them all before they headed into the Chapel, a once-holy place that now swarmed with monsters, but Alexander was not worried of that, he was more worried for Alucard as it now seemed that the Dhampir was emitting an aura of pain that he caught in time and after they defeated the spectral sword that safeguarded the main foyer, Alexander spoke.  
"Alucard... we need to talk..." This threw both Shanoa and Kenmur off, but the woman understood, dragging Kenmur to a side room and telling them that they will have their time alone, they had just dealt with some... murderous spirits in a confessional. The door closed and Alexander sat down and looked up to the icon on the wall, untouched by the ages it had seen. "In all my days, I have never before witness such a holy symbol remain standing, religion in a word is often thrown out to the hounds when the people least believe, allowing them to make false gods and idols, the tales often say that such beings do exist, but none have the true proof to show for it."  
"...What do you want from me?" Alex shifted in the pew-pew as he looked at the Dhampir.  
"Some form of confession, something to ease your mind, this is a dark time and we can not start to doubt one another over it, I know that you would rather not, but this... this is something that has been riding you for, deep down, you realize that you need some shoulder, someone, to speak to for withholding these emotions, these feelings, could lead to dangerous events." Alucard was quiet and Alexander felt that the Dhampir would leave instead, but the half-vampire took a seat and crossed his arms as he looked up to the stained glass.

"I took a different path than my father..." He looked down and continued. "Though I have passed through my own trials, the burden still weighs heavily on my soul, my mother, who was accused of being a witch, was killed by a angry mob, but her message touched me, realizing that humans, in the end, are just afraid of what they can never understand, so I have taken it upon myself to fight, not for Dracula, but for them, they whose lives may only last a flicker in my eyes, but possess such potential, it didn't matter who was good or evil, I now exist to cease my father's mad conquest." The Dhampir breathed before he turned to Alexander. "What of you?"  
"I have no such tale that can match that..."  
"Nonsense, you have burdens as well, confess them for they may lead you to dangerous events."  
"... And clearly, two can play the game..." Alexander sighed as he looked back up. "I was once a powerful lord, not for wealth or power, but of wisdom, I was sharp, cunning, and skilled, I had found myself surrounded by members that knew my own trials and wanted to help me as best as they could and, after we had bested hundreds of monsters in the name of the 'Light', I felt my own sins wash my soul in blood, we came across a village of cultists with a joint militia and we attacked when they summoned monsters to fight us..." He sighed before continuing. "It was not long after the battle that something struck me as monstrous, I had my forces search the remnants of the villages while the rest departed and what we found was horrible..." Tears started to well up in his eyes as he continued. "We had aided in a massacre, we had killed innocent children, families, no corruption to them at all, we had killed hundreds in a corrupted name of light, they were not cultists, their families may have been connected, but their lives were innocent blood spilled on my hands..."  
Alucard gave a grieved look as he cleared his throat. "What followed next...?"

"I brought myself before members that I thought were pure, elders and council members to share in my tale, but none believed me, they even reveled in greed and sin over the victories. One night, my forces and I had enough and we had changed into monsters to pay for the innocents that we killed." Alexander breathed as the tale went on. "They all gathered to cheer the victory over a small coven, many more innocents killed for nothing but desire, but they were unprepared, we came in and killed them all... It was after that I found myself, a broken man, holding a sword that was plunged into the chest of the head council member with blood covering my hands, I have became a monster, all because I couldn't take it that I had ended innocent human lives in their name." He shifted and leaned back. "We disbanded and shattered to the winds after burying the dead and donating their spoils to the people who truly need it, I opened a shop of curious and common things... one day in my sort... I found a scythe." Alucard's attention quickly whipped to Alexander as he continued. "I had no idea what I was getting into, but something told me the moment I felt that blade slash into my skin, by the hands of the reaper, that I have began to change, my life had reawakened something that I never knew about."  
"You faced Death himself, but I have never heard of Death attacking a sole individual, unless..." The Dhampir bit his lip as he whispered. "You are not from here... are you?" Alex shook his head as the half-vampire leaned back and asked. "And your companions...?"  
"One is from my own, the woman is from a time when there were no Belmonts and the world needed a safeguard, a group would soon form to be known as 'The Order of Ecclesia'." Alexander leaned forward and looked at Alucard. "I am mortal for I bleed, but my body and mind is a seething storm of souls and spirits that I had taken in battle, their power now dwells within me and I have yet to fully control it all to properly help anyone completely." That was a half-lie, he had controlled it all with Shanoa, but arriving back home, his power started to surge out, monsters making an attempt of striking the backs of the people and were driven off with ease, but the feeling still touches him. "If there comes a chance of losing them, however, I would have to decline, you would only see the monster, never what is under the skin and actions, if you just destroy them." Alucard, after a long pause, leaned back and both looked at the icon for a bit.  
"...Never has my father's power been so touched, you have changed everything within that I thought was impossible." Alucard stood up and headed to the back as he spoke. "We must move on, we have much ground to cover." Alexander nodded as the Dhampir knocked on the door and the two came out, though it was apparent that they were listening in before the talking was done. They headed upward through the chapel itself, past the bells that ring to their jumps and to their greater foe, a Hippogryph that roosted itself in the upper chambers, in front of a fearful picture of skeleton and bones before they fought the beast and slayed it before pressing on, the fight not too complex as Alexander had thought it was. That was, however, disrupted as they stopped short, Maria standing at the other entrance as she commented.  
"Impressive. You're all very strong." Alucard's silence was soon broken as he inquired to Maria's intentions, she was not evil, but she clearly had a goal in the castle.

"What is it you want? You didn't come here to tell us that." Maria nodded as she started.  
"You're right. Do you know the name Richter Belmont?" Before Kenmur could shout in surprise, Alexander and Shanoa clasped a hand over his mouth as Alucard answered.  
"Of the Belmont Clan? Of course, but..." Maria continued as she explained.  
"He disappeared about a year ago and I'm sure he's here. If you see him, please let me know." That was the meaning, she was worried about him and wanted to find him, in a place that crawled in monsters, but holds such an important meaning to the Clan. Alucard then bowed as he spoke.  
"As you wish, my lady." She looked happy, perhaps even pleased as she drew back some hair.

"Thank you. So you do know how to be a gentleman." With that, she headed off, the party waiting a moment before Kenmur was released and he went into his rant.  
"A BELMONT?!" Kenmur quickly grabbed hold of Alexander's cloak and shook the bored-looking man as he continued in his rant. "HOW FAR IN THE KNOWN WORLDS DID YOU TAKE US, YOU CRAZY FOOL!?"  
"Show some restraint, it is not easy for me either!" Shanoa scolded the larger warrior before she mused as Kenmur released Alexander and sulked into a corner. "Still, an actual Belmont, I may be able to see an actual Belmont and the last member before they disappeared!"  
"Whoa..." Alexander looked both amazement and slightly like 'I thought so' like a sweat drop the size of a softball was hanging on his head. "But based on Maria's time placement, the three of us were hauled into the year seventeen-ninety-seven." Kenmur glanced at his ally with Shanoa still stuck on the Belmont idea.  
"A... hundred... years... in... the... past..." Alucard raised a brow, but Alexander shrugged with a sigh as they headed into the next part of the Castle, the Keep itself. The trek through the place was bettered when they had found the Leap Stone, something Alucard often found use in for its ability to allow a secondary jump in midair., backtracking through the castle to collect additional things and resources before entering a place that Alucard called 'Olrox's Quarters', another vampire making his home there that could be trouble in the long run, they agreed that they couldn't have Olrox dwelling there and were intent on ending the vampire before he got in their path. Their search for the vampire, however, took a detour as Alucard somehow lead them to the Coliseum, the Dhampir getting a strange feeling that there was something there that... connected to the castle in some way, and so they fought their way through heavily armored forces of magical armor and undead before coming into another arena when eerie laughter filled the air, their way suddenly barring itself as the figure revealed themselves, in the throne that looked over them, Alucard demanding quickly with a tone of tempered anger.  
"Who are you!?" The figure did not listen as he called upon powerful magic.

"Open, Hell's gate! Come forth, my servants!" Suddenly, a werewolf and a Minotaur was summoned on both sides as Alexander breathed and his eyes glowed before it faded and he spoke.  
"You are but a man... one of the Belmonts!"  
"Crush these fleas who invade my castle!" He entered a fit of laughter as he vanished from the throne and the battle started, Alucard and Kenmur matching the Minotaur's battle prowess while Shanoa and Alexander fought the Werewolf in skill and agility. The Minotaur swung, but Kenmur's blade held fast and caught the axe blade like it was merely tissue before its throat was pierced by Alucard who wielded his trademark sword while the Werewolf's speed and attacks were no match for a sudden eruption of bone and hands as its life was quickly doused with a flick of Shanoa's rapier, the monsters disappearing in blazing energy before Alucard remarked, looking at the throne.  
"I'm certain that was a Belmont. So he says he's the lord of this castle..."  
"That is impossible." Alexander spoke as his magic returned and he turned with Shanoa gripping his shoulder in worry. "He may say, but that is a lie, I felt some dark essence dwelling over him, like a cloak that hides the truth." He rubbed his jaw in thought. "I worry now, if he is indeed a Belmont, then this whole thing is a trap, the strongest at the helm before the end comes." All three understood the meaning, the strongest hunter alive was controlled to be a threat, to serve as a safeguard while the true face works to do something, what is the better question as they continued to backtrack to areas untouched by the double jumps that they now possess, or just Alucard and Kenmur since Shanoa and Alexander had already gotten used to their own relic and power. They took to the long library and fought the lesser demon that was said to have made its home among the knowledge and the master librarian didn't quite like the lesser demon for its unwarranted destruction of books, resulting in gaining Alucard's Form of Bat power back and pressing on, their mission not quite done with answers needing to be solved...


	13. Symphony : Exploration into the Depths

Alexander wasn't much for possessions, but the way that Alucard's obtained Gravity Boots functioned made Alexander quite envies of the Dhampir's new-found ability. They traveled through Olrox's Quarters once more and wandered through the passages until they soon found themselves entering through a golden-encrusted door and somewhat regretting it as the wall closed behind him and dropped them down to a table before a slow clap filled the chamber. "Wonderful, guests to the table, I had wished that I had procured some more tea beforehand, but your coming was highly unexpected." All looked up to a armored individual as he simply seat in the chair like it was a throne to him. "And there appears to be four before me, how upsetting, I only have the extra one."  
"Olrox..." Alucard said as they all stood up and dusted themselves off. "We are not here for idle pleasures."  
"Speak for yourself." Alexander mused to everyone's surprise. "I find that some idle talk really eases the nerves, not everything must go to violence." Olrox smiled, baring his vampire teeth, as Alexander took a seat and was a gentleman about it. "We may be foes here, but let us talk like civil folk, we can be at ease, can we not?"  
"Ah... wonderful..." The vampire sipped some tea and motioned to a cup before Alexander before the man lifted it and sipped from it, nodding as the vampire spoke. "Quite the form you have there, not a true gentleman, but you have potential."  
"I take that as it is, a tip of civil behavior, though I think your tea may have gone cold, this room is dreadfully chilled, it is not often that you have guests, is it?"

"Ah, true..." Olrox sighed as he set his cup down and stood up. "I would continue this little chat we have had, but I must fight to ensure that I have the time for others, you understand."  
"That I do, Olrox." One last sip and the cup was set on the dish before Alexander stood up as well. "We are, however, not below the gentleman standard to fight on uneven terms so let us battle one-on-one, does that appease your mind."  
"Very..." Without warning, the two clashed, their speed great and exact as the party was swiftly forced back by the shock waves of the clash, Alucard wanting to yelling, but soon both dropped to the ground, both injured in some degree as Olrox rasped. "Good word, you are no normal human, you have the branding of Elmendan about you, even possess the Reaper's Mark upon your vessel."  
"Listen... I don't know fully who Elmendan is, but Death did touch my soul, just he had not met me quite yet if it tells you enough."  
"Indeed, it has told me much." Olrox stood up as his true form ripped through the human appearance and towered over them. "Now, brave blood of Elmendan, finish the fight that you have started!"

"Gladly..." Alexander reared a hand back and, before both the Dhampir and warrior's eyes, conjured forth a mighty, armored fist the size of boulders before he swung, the fist flying forward as Olrox attempted to bat it away, but the power was too much as the very skin was blew off his body and he fell to the ground, dissolving to fragments to signal his defeat. "And thus falls the Vampire Olrox, perhaps he will find peace in his death."  
"He must, we have given him something worth note." Alucard said as he shared in a light mood. "Come, we have much more to do." They headed up and obtained another power of Alucard's before they continued on through the corridors and ways before they soon entered the Underground Caverns, the 'underbelly' of the castle itself as they fought through several more Spear Guards before coming to an unusual site, the powerful devices that encased Alucard and restored him to full were golden with magical protective runes, the one before them was violent, its marking dangerous and corrupting that Alexander spoke.  
"We need to keep moving, Alucard, let's..." But the Dhampir was not hearing it as he stepped toward it, Alexander getting the notion as his eyes widened. "Shanoa, Kenmur, gather around me..."  
"Wha...!?"  
"NOW!" Alexander jumped in the center and empowered them to sleep as Alucard was soon encased in a blacken coffin, all fading into sleep as they followed Alucard into the trap he had just sprung upon himself...

* * *

The haze lifted and Alucard found himself... that day, his heart racing as he rushed forward, it was the same day and the same face on the cross, hanging by her hands. "Mother!"  
"That voice! Alucard, it's you!"  
"I'm coming, Mother! I'll save you!" Alucard made to run, but she beckoned him not to.  
"No, Alucard! Don't come here!"  
"But Mother!"

"It's all right! If my death can save others, I gladly surrender my life."  
"Mother! No!... Please! No!..."  
"Yes, Alucard! Watch me die and remember always my last words to you..." Before the words could be said, the sound of glass shattered across the landscape and Alucard gripped his head as he looked again, the trio of allies standing before him as Alexander had a hand raised.  
"You will not try to cause this one to doubt, Lisa... No, you are not her, you are someone else!" Energy blasted from his hand and pierced Lisa's chest, causing the image to change as it straightened up and wore a seductive armor as bat wings emerged from its back and the bindings disappeared as the blonde hair changed to a dark-red as the figure straightened up and smiled.  
"A mortal that knows far more than simple magic tricks, what type of human do you think you are, mortal, to break my spell so easily...?"

"A powerful one, but still mortal." The teal-blue glow filled his eyes once more as he stared the demoness down. "Death is unwarranted for your charms are to drive men insane and shattering you here would forever end you, better that I take care of you myself than let you suffer a judgement that yields no further punishment for you."  
"You think you can best me, come now." The demoness smiled as it stretched out its arms. "Here, I am powerful and your powers will not save you from what is to come."  
"That is to be seen, Orvyra." Suddenly, the demoness leap back in fear as Alucard was completely shocked.  
"My name!? How did a mere mortal...!?" Suddenly, the succubus dropped to the ground as the whole party watched as a red aura ripped itself from her chest, flying to Alexander as he gripped it, strands remaining between both as the red changed to blue. "Wait, wait, we can make a deal, I can fight for you, I can service you with great heart, just don't kill me, please!" A swift squeeze caused the succubus to shouted in pain as Alexander approached her. "Please... please, I don't want to die...!"  
"Then apologize, you had made to impersonate the young Dhampir's human family who had died for her love, he only bares those wounds because he has not forgotten that she was the first to accept the true lord of vampires and went as far as to yield a child; stand, Orvyra, and ask for forgiveness from Alucard, that will be your saving moment between losing yourself completely or living as a thrall alongside others in my heart." The succubus panted as she slowly stood up and approached Alucard, dropping to her knees as she spoke.

"I... am sorry, I had never believed that you would have returned, but the castle has changed, now that I feel it, let me offer my strengths to help unravel the truth, Dracula has also been my master, but if I could..."  
"Stop..." Alucard stood up and Orvyra stood as well as both stared at each other. "Death here would leave your soul to wander in this domain, but... you are just lost, without a true purpose, a real meaning, I can relate that feeling all too well, I do not forgive you for trying to confuse me with my own mother, but you are just lost, I have sins that wander with me, especially my involvement with my father... Dracula's death alongside Trevor Belmont." Alucard sheathed his sword that was drawn to fight and spoke to Alex. "Conjurer, I leave her behavior and power to you."  
"She will not be mistreated, Alucard." The grip gripped the aura, but pain was not coming as she instead moaned in pleasure before fading away and the illusion started to shatter around them...

* * *

They all stirred to the waking world as Alucard shook his head and soon found a golden ring laying beside his spot, picking it up as Kenmur asked. "Wait, you can command monsters!?"  
"Command is such a harsh word, Kenmur." Alexander waved as he smiled. "I give them freedom within my soul, but because I have yielded nothing less than good will to them and their kind, their power is mine to use, it is also up to me to restrict myself for they're are living creatures as well, even if they are souls now." Alexander stood up and looked at Alucard. "Look... I know, I shouldn't have followed you into..."  
"No... you are right... I would have killed her for her actions, the memory... hurts when I dream of it, when I think about it, a faithful son of Dracula who lost a mother then turned his back to his own kind to protect humans... may seem like nonsense, but I know... she cared too deeply to let her image be used as some... trick." Alucard breathed as he pulled out a card and a faerie suddenly appeared on his shoulder as she yawned and laid on it. "I hope we can work on each other's strengths and weaknesses before this is all over."  
"I understand, Alucard." Alexander gave a short bow as Shanoa and Kenmur sobered up. "Let Faerydae guide you as best as she can."  
"Really?!" The faerie quickly sat up and gestured her hands at Alexander. "Where is this guy getting his names?!"

"That is an excellent question, but we need to move, no sense in doodling in the caverns of the castle while there is a mystery going on here." They all nodded and Alucard lead the way, obtaining more items that would save them in the long run before they entered another chamber the walls closing shut before a serpent surged from the ceiling, parts of its body bony and white as Alucard shouted. "A Scylla wyrm!" They quickly killed it and headed further in. "If that creature is here, then it is fair to believe that Scylla itself is here as well, the monster will not stay for too long."  
"Another monster, another fight to go through!" Kenmur shouted as they headed through, jumping onto pillars and reaching the top to find the monster itself, trying to kill them as Shanoa, Alexander, and Alucard fought the wyrms, disrupting the monster and opening it up to Kenmur to attack, his weapon suddenly burning hot as he slashed down and the wound ignited in of itself, the monster trying in vain to put it out, but it took its toll and destroyed the beast from the inside as Kenmur stood up and looked at his weapon, surprised to still feel the heat emitting from it. He flailed the weapon about as he tried to see what caused it, but both Alucard and Alexander shook their heads as Shanoa gave a good-nature laugh. "How did my blade do that!?"  
"Enchantments, learn more than enough and you can easily aid others in the process." Alexander spoke as he conjured forth a book and its pages turned to a chapter called 'Weapon & Armor Enchantments'. "It was a short-term thing that I was meaning to try, but testing it further will be much later, let us be on our way." They all agreed, though Kenmur was really interested in developing his own skills and finding out if he could do something crazy like the magical attacks of Shanoa, Alexander's apparent ability of monsters, and Alucard's vampire powers...


	14. Symphony : The Last Stand

They headed further into the caverns and the untouched locations that they could access before descending even further and into the Abandoned Mine, the whole place was untouched and unlooted of its various ores and materials as Alexander delivered a strong whistle. "Now this is a find, any man still sane and willing to deal with deals from the unknown could easily make a killing here."  
"That is still a problem as I believe that Cerberus guards these mines shafts and he... she... it...?" Alucard questioned himself before Shanoa spoke.  
"Are you saying that Cerberus is not... exactly a single gender of monster?"  
"That is true, I have known many Cerberus hounds and they differed in gender, even found a few that were neither and were merely just monsters." Alucard rubbed his jaw as he continued. "Perhaps it is best to just call it Cerberus and leave it at that."  
"Then onward we come!" Kenmur shouted before he making a face and shaking his head. "That was just... no, let's kill this thing." They headed in and confronted the guardian of the underworld, the pits below seeping out fire as they battled the medium-sized hound and ended its threat within seconds, the fires dying out as they headed further in, Shanoa holding Alex up for a bit as the other two headed further in and took to a pause as Shanoa spoke to Alexander.

"You haven't been talking to your... souls, they are starting to show." Alexander would have given a look, but Shanoa pulled out a mirror from her sachet and Alex looked to see that his left eye had turned black and empty of emotion, grimacing as he commented.  
"True, this is a need for concern, but I think it is more like they are just getting my attention for something, give me a moment..." With that, Alexander breathed as he dove into his mind and looked to see what was happening...

* * *

He entered the domain with ease as the Spear Guards greeted him. "Milord, we have come to show you about, per request of the Wallman."  
"I see... where is Blackmore?"  
"Right here, friend!" The host body approached with cheer and Alexander could see as the shadow was no longer restricted to the presence of light, it had changed to create a sort of avatar of the demonic wolf in bright gold, an aura glowing about the figure. "My powers have grew remarkably and I LONGED to tell you, but my time was... taken up by the lovely... Lady Orvyra." Alexander face palmed as the avatar did the same, clearly now the one was now two as the demonic wolf spoke, its mouth moving much like its neutral stature.  
"Orvyra, not too long into her soul binding to this place, took to tempting all of the key monsters here, we of Ecclesia very versed in her behavior, but let's just say... both Rusalka and Orvyra have took to... competing..."  
"Oh dear... what type of competing?"

"For your..." The beast growled before he finished the last of it. "I can't believe I am saying this, for your 'undying affection and devotion', hang me now..." Alexander raised a finger to asked just to be safe and the demon answered it. "No, we are not two beings now, we have grown, yes, but we are still one and the same as Blackmore or is it GOLDMORE now!?" The demon looked down to the host body as it flickered its hair, the demon groaning. "We are still able, but if you pick up any manners as a gentleman, blame the host body, not the avatar."  
"I'll keep on in mind." The Guards escorted Alexander through the passages that the realm was becoming as Blackmore headed their way and disappeared as they escort soon entered the prison and Alphonso greeted them in his smaller form.  
"Greetings once again, friend, I hadn't expected you to come to us, but that is understandable..." The mighty figure strolled over and rested a great halberd on the ground, shaft pointing down with blade up. "Wallman said that you were enduring some changes, this is not a lie, your power is still untouched, but Wallman felt something trying to prod into it, if it manages to tap into the power, all the souls you had collected would be unleashed and some would be devastating to the land itself."  
"What does that have to do with my small change?"  
"Blackmore was the one who repelled this other presence, it getting severely wounded before it ultimately fled, but Blackmore's repel had been a bit more than expected and some part of him was allowed to be shown in your being." Alexander raised a hand to the eye that soon returned to normal as Alphonso spoke. "With this, we must be more on guard than before and watch our use of power, you will need to be trained in handling weapons, any weapon will do." Alexander thought about it for a moment before he extended out his hand and smiled as a Grave Digger spade appeared and his recovered eye glowed.  
"Never thought I'd say this, but... it is time for me to be the Undertaker in other fates..."

* * *

"...Alex...!" Alexander sprung awake and shook his head as Shanoa had her hand on his shoulder and breathed easy as she spoke. "You were out for a bit longer than I had expected, I had to stop you from falling onto your own face."  
"Right..." Alexander mused as he sat up, Kenmur and Alucard looking at him as well as they had taken him further into the castle, his body also surging with more souls, probably from their actions. "Sorry... I am still mastering this... did I keep any of you waiting?"  
"No..." Alucard said as they just stood in the caverns of the mine, no monsters meaning that they were taken out before they took to rest. "You are just fine, but we must find out more and the only other way that I know of is through the Catacombs, its domain hasn't been tampered with too much, but still... it worries me, I sense a dark power below, watch yourself while we are there, this could be another threat greater than we had expected."  
"Got it..." Alexander slowly got up and felt his body limber up as he followed the party in, Kenmur filling the gap as he spoke.  
"The enemies we battled while you were out were some crazy things like witches, ACTUAL witches from the Salem with trials, girls sprouting from plants, and freaky gremlin things with candles or spears, maybe they were holding large ladles, but they were just crazy!" Alexander listened as Kenmur went on, having also practiced a bit more with Alucard's guidance, turning him into quite the powerful fighter. "Hey, do you think that I could be just as strong as a Belmont!?"

"It is possible, magical capabilities seems to be an added bonus for the vampire-hunting line." They soon entered the depths of the Catacombs and Alexander nearly broke down as he rested a hand on his head. "Blast... that was a lot of white noise...!"  
"What did you hear!?" Alucard's face gave the impression that something was wrong as he crouched down, Shanoa holding onto Alexander lightly.  
"Voices... hundreds of them... all of them gathered around some... strange creature and forming into a cocoon, a cocoon of bodies..." He breathed more lightly as he looked to Alucard. "...Legion..."  
"I was afraid of that..." Alucard stood up and turned his back as he rested a arm on the walling. "Legion is not an easy foe, its power uses the bodies of those taken in to try and bind more into its form, the dead its most valued resource." The Dhampir breathed as he looked at the trio. "You need to stay here, I will handle the monster."  
"I will not let you fight alone." The pain went away as the figure stood up, Shanoa and Kenmur watching as Alexander continued to walk. "If it was trying to make me doubt, make me fall short of what is asked of me, then it has another thing coming, it wants a battle, I will give it the chance." He proceeded forth with the party behind him, their battle continuing before they reached a defiled chapel and the floor the very voices that called out, dead and skeletal, but still embodying Legion's will. "This is not yours to corrupt, I fight for those who live, not as pawns of your essence." An orb of bodies arose from the flooring, but Alexander, through sheer force of will, generated power into his hands and slammed it into the ground, the magic surging through the flooring before the floor itself arose in legions of skeletons and armors as Alexander looked at the orb, its inner form screaming in anger as he smiled. "That's not the best part..." The ground rumbled and Alucard and Kenmur quickly backed off with Shanoa doing the same as the pile under Alexander started to rise, a titan of bones who quickly was armored up and gazed at the orb with teal-blue under the visor as Alexander's own were teal-blue as he lashed out a finger as if to deny a claim. "Break Legion apart, show it no mercy for its dark purpose!" The legions clashed, but the armored soldiers and spirits were far better in combat, blasting through the ranks and destroying the shell that protected the monster before it lost its ability to control the corrupt flesh, but now fired beams of energy at the bones and armors, destroying them like tissue before clashing with the titan, its halberd slashing through the beast as it tried in vain to destroy it, but its armor and structure was just too much for the beam to destroy so it tried to attack the bystanders, but it was not allowed as the halberd slashed down the center and it quickly tried to escape, but the very bones that allowed its entrance turned on it for it was going to fast into the pile, shredding itself in seconds of flames as Alexander breathed. "That... did... the... trick..." Alexander started to falter as the titan slowly grabbed him and lowered him to the party, its form fading away in wisps of light before he was placed down and it disappeared before the party rushed over to him, his breathing strained as parts of his body had started to bleed.

"Alexander, stay with me!"  
"I am not... going anywhere... soon." He started to get up, but more blood oozed out as he was soon given a High Potion, the relief sweeping over his body as the spots of blood healed, except one, staining his front a bit more as Alucard crouched down and ripped it off, revealing to all the long cut, Kenmur doing his best not to vomit from the sight as Alucard was in shock before looking at Alexander.  
"When did you...?"  
"Before I started out, remember, I told you as much..." He groaned as he started to sit up and breath. "And now you own me a new tunic." Alucard grimaced as he remained silent for a bit before talking again.  
"You're marked by him, your soul could already be gone..."

"Then, I am a dead man walking..." Alexander shook his head as Shanoa helped him up bit by bit. "If he wanted to kill me, he would have done so already, but he hasn't appeared again, not in the form that he marked me with." Alexander sighed as he continued. "For now, what is the plan?"  
"We rest, the Librarian may be to the Castle, but he will mean little harm, come." Alucard pulled out a strange card and raised it high, an aura surrounding them all before they warped. They appeared in front of the library and Alucard headed in. "You all stay here, watch over him for a bit, I need to talk to the Librarian for a bit." The Dhampir headed in and they rested for a bit as Shanoa stayed close to Alexander...

* * *

"Heh heh, thank you!" Alucard nodded to the Librarian before attempting to head back to the party when he stopped, a book catching his attention and he picked it off the shelf and started to look through it as the Master Librarian inquired. "Something the matter, young master?"  
"Just a feeling about my ally, the cloaked one..." Alucard leaned against the wall as he continued. "Olrox had fallen, but he mentioned that my ally has... 'the Branding of Elmendan' before he fell..." A sharp book slam echoed in the chamber as Alucard cast a glance to the Librarian, eyes widened as he stared at his book in terror.  
"How long has that name been ushered in this castle..." Alucard moved from the wall as it started to flux in silent screams and faces and the Librarian was quick in speaking, raising his hands and stepping out of his seat. "No no, he is not here anymore, he is gone...!" The wall returned as the Librarian moaned as he sat back down. "Elmendan... his name was cast out of this castle, but it is not without reason..." Alucard listened and took a seat as the Librarian explained. "Elmendan is no normal name, it was the name he took on when he became a servant to Dracula, but he is more credit or infamous for the practice of... 'Nine-Ring Conjuring'... Devil-forging..." Alucard was silent, but his mind raced at the term, the Devil Forgemasters and their allies had LONG since perished. "He was in league with Dracula, but he was not... complete, sealing his soul with another demon of equal power as Dracula and this turned the Master's good nature to hostile anger, he was found within his chambers in a well-crafted seal that ended his life, but his power could not be touched, the only other one who has the power to place the power elsewhere is Death himself, but only in a time when, as the tales say in our collected records and myths, 'When the blood of Elmendan wields the Reaper's tool and humbly returns it for a greater purpose', no one else knows, but the castle... it is disturbed, Elmendan's death had created a ripple in the castle that Dracula maintains a tight seal on it, but now that it seems that another is here..."  
"The Castle is trying to unravel itself from this invader and my companion..." The armored hand lightly rested on the desk as Alucard spoke. "I must ensure that it doesn't happen, how can I stop it...?"  
"That is a excellent question..." The Librarian mused as he leaned back. "Destroying your ally will further destroy the castle, his role is unknown, but perhaps it needs a different course, one that I would advise against, but if it works..." Alucard knew the thought and nodded as he headed back as the Librarian waved farewell, resuming his usual demeanor before he commented. "I pray that the Lord will be victorious, much is riding on his party now..."

* * *

Shanoa stirred as she found herself resting on the sleeping Alex, quickly withdrawing as she panted softly. "Um... did I fall asleep on him!?"  
"You might have..." Alucard spoke from his place on the wall as Shanoa nearly jumped out of her skin, rapier out in reply, with Alucard allowing a small chuckle to leave his lips. "My apologies, I wasn't aware that you were the jumpy kind."  
"It is because I am... not really jumpy..." Shanoa whispered as the rapier disappeared. "I am often on guard... in case of threats, but hearing a voice when you are focusing on something else can be quite surprising..." Alucard nodded as both stared at Alex and the Order member questioned. "Is he going to be okay...?"  
"Yes, I am sure that he will be fine..." Alucard crouched before the sleeping body as he reached out a hand. "He is resilient, capable, and has quite the heart to spare creatures of the night that were once his enemies to be his allies, I can't tell what the future holds for him, but I know that he will live, he's a survivor from the looks of it..."  
"How sweet of you two to keep his life safe in your hands..." Both jumped back and Kenmur stirred for a moment before springing as well as Alexander's shadow started to conjure something from its depths, a watery being of massive clawed hands and a rain protector garbing over her frame as she spoke, her red eyes looking at them. "...But I am not too fond of secrets, Dhampir, I caught a brief mention of 'killing' him from your short 'chat' with the Librarian..."

"How did you..." The being extended out a hand and water seemed to conjure forth in her palm before letting it splash to the floor, Alucard understanding as Shanoa spoke.  
"Rusalka, we are not here to argue about fate, Alexander has proven himself for us, we can't just accept that belief of... killing him to be such an option."  
"Maybe not you, maybe not the Dhampir, but someone could have the thought in their head..." Rusalka breathed as she was formed watery columns and they flowed back into her form. "It is something foreign to anyone and they could treat him like those Salem girls, find it and kill it..." Alucard shifted as he spoke.  
"I will NOT let that happen..." Rusalka stared into Alucard's eyes before she breathed out a sigh of relief and... smiled.  
"Your compassion, though believed to be a flaw in the world of man, is a true symbol when the deck is stacked in the opposite side, we can change that fate and it is only to us that it matters, anyone else would soon lose it before coming to terms with it, it happens to MOST human beings, trust me, I understand..." Rusalka hovered over the shadow again and dissolved into it as the shadow returned to normal as Alexander stirred and looked at the party, even Kenmur's shocked expression.

He pulled a leg toward him as he spoke. "Let me guess... you all just got scolded by Rusalka..." Alucard cleared his throat as he returned it.  
"Yes... she was very... protective of your well being."  
"Great, she has OFFICIALLY become the stepmom." He rubbed his temples before standing up, Kenmur shaking the shock from his face as he spoke.  
"Aren't you even WORRIED that your soul is..."  
"Truth to be clear, I don't think my soul is much for the chopping block of spirits, they seem more into giving me some strength when it comes down to it, some of them really nice when you get to understand them more, at least the more key members." Alucard rested a hand on Kenmur's shoulder and shook his head as Kenmur tried to go for another question before he walked over.

"That sounds to be a story to hear, but we must be on our way, I think I know where these go..." Alucard then pulled out two rings, a silver one and a gold one, and motioned for the party to follow, their path taking them through the Marble Gallery and into the chamber where they first met Maria, Alucard disarming before the rings on his exposed hand, the clock suddenly reacting to the rings as its hands turned full-cycle and down to six before chiming a full thirteen and the floor opened up before them, Alucard the first to go in as the rest followed, it was small before they descended through an elevator and came upon a large, runic cube that seemed to be opened on the bottom so they soon entered it, but before any could bring forth a torch or a source of light, something else does it and they are taken by surprise as a voice spoke.  
"Alucard?"  
"That voice? Maria?" Sure enough, it was a huntress herself, but her face looked worried and concerned as Alucard had said that he felt her presence and wished to speak with her earlier in the night.  
"I'm sorry. You were right. He has joined forces with the enemy..."  
"Then that asks the question..." Kenmur spoke as he looked at the group. "What could have changed in the Belmont, he wouldn't willingly join the forces of Dracula unless there was like some... hypnotic, mind-bending thing that keeps him on the leash." All turned to him with recognizance in their eyes as he looked among them and asked. "...What...?"

"Kenmur... you have answered the whole problem before our noses." Alexander rubbed his jaw as he continued. "If Richter is being controlled, then the object or device being used to do it HAS to be close on hand, but cannot be seen by the naked eye." Shanoa beamed with the same look, it was a principle of invisibility, much like the Invisible Man that they had faced in Minera Prison. "If we had some form of tool that could allow us to see the object, then we don't have to harm Richter at all, we just need to destroy the tool." He turned back to Maria and asked. "Do you have anything that could work, Maria?"  
"Oh... of course, have these." She then pulled out some glasses and handed them to Alucard as she explained. "If you wear these, you can see beyond evil illusions." Alucard nodded.  
"Thank you, it would be best to pray for your friends' soul... if this doesn't work..." Maria nodded and they headed out again, for the top of the castle where the lord is said to preside. They also took to the clock tower and confront the demon of crows, Malphas, but he was hardly a challenge to contend with as they headed through the Clock tower and headed for the throne room where Richter was waiting for them.  
"I've been waiting for you."  
Alucard gripped his hand as he demanded answers, Kenmur quickly putting on the glasses to see a difference, to the naked eye was a throne, but through the glasses was a dark-green orb that hovered over the seat. "Answer me! Why is a Belmont planning the resurrection of Count Dracula?" Richter seemed to be in flux as he spoke, some part of him attempting to break out in vain as the controlling power continued its course.

"Count Dracula rises but once every century and my role is over. If I can resurrect him, then the battle will last for eternity!" Shanoa called forth her rapier and crossed them as she wore a serious look.  
"I will not accept those words, but if you are devoted to this cause, then we must stop you here and now." The battle started as Richter called forth the power of Holy Cross, this started to thin the border of planes as the others spotted the orb for a brief moment before it vanished again, but Kenmur was not fooled as he spoke.  
"Distract him, I'll deal with the orb!" Alexander was first as he charged with his spade, whip meeting the wooden shaft, but could not break it as all as Alexander grinned, Richter's anger evident as the whip came back and struck several more times, all being blocked by deflects of the shovel or Shanoa using Alucard's shields and her own before Alucard sprung from behind the duo and started to attack, Richter keeping the distance as he attacked with holy water and crosses, but it was all in vain as the trio had effectively boxed him in while Kenmur timed it and jump slashed the orb, it shattering to a phantom image of a weathered man as Richter dropped to the ground in a stance of pain.  
"You've defeated me. But all is not yet lost. The resurrection of Count Dracula is at hand!" The man laughed before disappearing, the whole area rumbling like a tumor surged through it as Kenmur shouted.

"What's going on, we beat the culprit, what is even happening!?" Shanoa stumbled to the window and gasped before falling into Alexander's arms to save her from falling back before he too looked, the clouds now swirling in the sky, but the greatest moment of terror was the solid form of the castle, hanging upside down and hovering over the original castle like a beacon of doom.  
"The stories would NEVER say that much is possible..."  
"No... What have I done..." Richter remained, but the dark energy that once possessed him was gone, leaving only the man known as Richter Belmont to mourn in his grief as Maria rushed in.  
"Thank you all, for saving Richter, especially you, Alucard."  
"Alucard!?" Richter tried to get up, but nearly fell over as Alexander and Kenmur helped him stand, clearly the dark priest's influence was a hefty price that had to be healed slowly. "The same Alucard who fought alongside my ancestor, Trevor Belmont?... That was over three hundred years ago!" Alucard shook his head as his shield was returned and vanished as he rushed over to Richter and spoke.

"No time for small time. Is the person who controlled you in that castle over there?" Richter nodded.  
"Yes, I think so..." Alucard swiftly turned to Maria as he spoke again.  
"Maria, take Richter and leave here. I... we will finish this." Alexander, Shanoa, and Kenmur all nodded as Maria lightly took Richter and agreed. She slowly started to take him away as the group headed into a side chamber and into a teleporter, its power coursing to the castle above and giving them the chance to finish the fight that someone else started...


	15. Symphony : Into the Mirror Image

The arrival to the castle was more disconcerting than expected as their VERY environment was turned upside down, making them use their hyper jump abilities to even traverse the location that they found themselves in, thankful for the castle having a barrier from falling fully down to the world below. They continued to wander the halls and passages that have been turned before they headed through the mirrored Chapel which they had started to call the Anti-Chapel for its change of a calming blue, though it was hardly comforting with its points of windows that just look down on the world as they pressed on to the reversed chamber where they faced the Hippogyph, this time they encountered another creature as its snake hair lashed about and Alexander gave a small smile. "Medusa, I was wondering where you were in all this."  
"How nice of a human to recognize me, but you must know that my eyes are quite known to turn those around me into stone." Alexander walked over to the blindfolded serpent woman and raised a hand as her eyes behind the rag started to glow and she spoke. "w-what are...!?"  
"Medusa, you were taken in by a god, but your heart was not in the right place when you followed him into his foe's temple, you and your sisters are relieved from this burden." Suddenly, the room flashed and all were quiet as the sword and shield dropped to the ground before she reached to the blindfold and took it off, radiant eyes of green shining to them all instead of darkened red.  
"You... you are not turning to stone, you... changed me!?"  
"You are able to control your stone gaze now, it is no longer a curse, you have suffered enough for the gods' petty games." Medusa slowly took her sword and ran it through her being, no pain surging out as she started to dissolve. "If you are still afraid, commit yourself in the Warden's service, he can help you the most, watch out for the Wallman as well, he is a scholar and could benefit from your talents." Tears dripped down her face as she shouted.

"Thank you...!" She disappeared and her shield went with her as the party all agreed that was a easy battle, just Alexander and the whole thing turned crazy. They continued on to the reversed Alchemy Laboratory, now called the Necromancy Laboratory and into the chamber where they faced the aides of Death, but now there was a decaying husk of a monster as Kenmur started to gag at the smell, they all binding up masks to keep the scent from killing them firsthand.  
"What the heck is that thing!?"  
"Beelzebub, as known as the Lord of Flies, they were not kidding..." Alexander stared with disgust on his face. "it's entire frame is a banquet for flies..." Suddenly, the body started to release massive flies as it squirmed to escape. "Okay, Alucard, plan?"  
"Take it down, it is too weak and brittle to stay alive for long, destroy the limbs!" They shattered as Kenmur and Alucard, the tag-team of the party so far, clashed against the hooked limbs and body while Alexander and Shanoa combated the coming flies that could have interfered in the process, Alex bringing forth scorching jets of water to kill the flies sharply while Shanoa conjured her Ignis glyph once more, roasting the flies quick. The legs and arms were destroyed, but the flies increased with the limbs lost, so Kenmur moved with a plan as he readied his claymore, Alucard catching the meaning as he jumped onto the flat of the blade and was flung straight for the monster, carving its torso completely in two as it dropped to the ground burning and the fight was over, Alexander shaking his head as he sighed.  
"I don't care what else we have to face, that was just... disgusting, a bigger fly can really just make you sick to the stomach."

"Be grateful that it wasn't some ancient Transylvanian crab, I hear that their guts reek far worse and can cause any party covered in them to be attracted by monsters." Both Alexander and Shanoa frowned as they walked on past as Alucard questioned. "...Was it something I said...?" They pressed on and fought more monsters, more Salem witches and gremlins, the freaky head moths also a problem as they disappeared and reappeared without warning. They even faced additional lesser demons in their path with fire demons that both Shanoa and Alexander commented 'not the ones we are familiar with, a lot taller... and more slender'. They soon entered the reversed entrance and explored about, not much to be seen, with the exception of a few more monsters, and they headed back, taking a portal system back to the start of the reversed castle and headed into the reversed Clock Tower which Kenmur officially called 'Devil's twist', a name that was discredited and they simply called it the Reversed Clock Tower. They entered through the same way that the Clock Tower links to the throne room, but their entrance seemed to have disturbed the local bat monarch or the giant bat. It was an easy fight, however, as they struck it with ranged weapons and dealt heavy melee damage when it tried to dive at them, ending it short as it blazed aflame and soon revealed its guarded treasure, a ring which was odd as Kenmur asked.  
"What the heck is a giant bat doing, guarding a ring like this?" Alucard took the ring and looked it over.  
"It is my father's..." Alucard rubbed his jaw as he pulled out the item that Medusa was guarding, glancing between them before he connected it. "These belong to my father, his heart and his ring."  
"Why would pieces of his being be doing here and why guarded by such creatures?" Shanoa inquired as Alucard shook his head.  
"That, I do not know, but it is clear that the being that controlled Belmont could be sealed in someplace that only my father can access, so we need to find the pieces and use them in that location before we can put an end to all this nonsense." They agreed as they headed down or up the Clock Tower and continued on in their search to find the villain who planned this all...


	16. Symphony : A Lost Comrade

They headed into the Forbidden Library, the mirror of the Long Library, through the reversed Outer Wall and confronted more monsters like the Scarecrow and flying disemboweled heads which was a spook to find in the castle. They were only there for a bit of a rest, something about the Library was quite soothing, an interesting concept as they pressed on through back to the Outer Wall and entered the chamber where they had faced the doppelganger, only to find that a different creature was awaiting them, a ghastly looking model of the Creature with a hammer in tow, They wasted little time in combating the monster as it hammered and rolled into them, but it could not withstand the attacks as it slowly yielded and died, its soul now gone as Adam still was in control and still in his Ecclesia form as they picked up the Tooth of Vald and continued on. Their next location in search is the Black Marble Gallery, a dark-green appearance of the Marble Gallery, and a grim reminder as they instead headed for the Reverse Colosseum to see that it was bathed in red light and they battled through more Werewolves and Minotaurs, a real problem being the Stone Skulls they were finding, immune to damage and just bob about like they on the place, they headed through to the arena where they faced the first pair of brutish monsters and were not too to encounter coffins, skeletons resting inside, but Alexander stopped them short as he commented. "Is it just me or... are those three meant to be someone else...?"  
"Now that you mention it, yes..." Alucard remarked as they looked at the coffin, motionless, but possible to activate at a moment's notice. "They are all fallen warriors, but the markings on the caskets themselves makes me believe that they are infusers of essence, meant to change those fallen bodies into living weapons, the symbols corresponding to the three that I fought alongside with three centuries ago."  
"You mean Trevor Belmont?" Shanoa asked and Alucard nodded as the member straightened up. "Their forms should not be used for such monstrous acts, we must destroy them!"

"Easy, Shanoa, let's figure this out before we go into battle." She nodded as Alexander turned to Alucard. "Out of them all, which one poses the greater threat?"  
"I would say... Sypha, she has the mastery of elemental powers and can deal them out while her allies can attack with the whip and scaling the ceiling to throw knives." Alexander nodded as the team jumped in and the coffins closed, swirling a short bit before revealing the formed beings of Trevor, Sypha, and Grant, all possessing glowing red eyes and ready for combat as Shanoa battled the fake witch, Trevor battled by Kenmur and Alucard while Grant was battled by Alexander who battled through using the power of Brachyura. The battle was fairly easy for them as they divided the attention onto multiple parties, Shanoa striking too quickly for Sypha to retreat fast enough, leading to her untimely end in a burst of flames, the fake no longer alive while Kenmur and Alucard, though quite skilled and powerful in their own right, couldn't keep the presence on Trevor, but Grant was struck down quickly without remorse, Trevor soon was biting the dirt as the group was victorious as they pressed on, no new piece to add to the relics of Vlad. They pressed on to the Reversed Caverns and upward into its heights, Alexander, Shanoa, and Kenmur not getting use to the terming in the castle, as they battled some more before coming face-to-face with the Doppelganger once more, the trio taking a sideline seat while Alucard, knowing that it was his and that he must defeat it permanently, battled his dark counter part with ease, it was nothing more than an barrier in the path to defeat his father and it would fall like any other and, this time, it had not a mirror to withdraw into as Alucard struck hard and fast, nothing that the thrown objects could stop as he slashed through the image and dealt a dreadful blow to it, it dissolving into red mist as he had come out victorious once more. He sheathed his blade and the party rejoined him again as they head on, the doppelganger not possessing a piece like the fake trio, before Alucard paused and turned to Alexander and asked a crazy question. "So... where is the real Alexander?"  
The party stopped completely as the figure then gave a wide smile. "I am just relaying all the abilities that you all possess to my master, how should I know where the whelp is, you didn't think you could get rid of me so easily back in the false castle, did you, princeling?"  
"You monster, where is he!?" Kenmur gripped the cloak before the figure phased away and getting behind the warrior before drawing a blade and made to thrust into the back before Shanoa stopped him short and repelled him back as the figure grimaced.  
"How has my power been so overpowered, the whelp was bearing no remarkable powers, it should have been easy to kill you all with ease... unless..." The figure's eyes flared as he snarled. "I was bidded into the falsehood of the whole thing, he used a lesser power to fool me... I will rip out his throat for this!" The figure disappeared as Shanoa and Kenmur tried to chase after it, but Alucard spoke otherwise.

"If we chase after that thing, then we are walking into its trap, let us focus on the changes first..." Kenmur was too upset, but Shanoa calmed down for a moment and nodded as she asked.  
"When did the switch happen, we were too close to Alexander for him to be replaced by some doppelganger without us noticing." Alucard rubbed his jaw in thought before he paused.  
"It had to be after the battle with the Creature, I sensed a surge of power, but I had disregard it to the castle, I should have pressed closer to be sure. The party dashed back to the room in the Reversed Outer Wall and Alucard ran his hand over the cover or now the mirror as it glowed and shined. "He has been taken, but where in the castle was he taken to...?" Shanoa started to think before Kenmur threw a fist into the wall, it cracking as his hand was still just fine.  
"It's that dark priest, he must have Alexander right now, we have to save him now!"  
"First, we must find the pieces of my father." Kenmur looked like he was going to blow before Alucard explained it. "If this foe has Alexander, then collecting the pieces could allow us to enter the realm where he has set himself up in, it may not be the most wisest plans, but it is better than charging in without a single idea of what could be waiting for us." Kenmur breathed as he nodded and they headed into the Cave, the reverse of the Abandoned Mine, before they confronted the being that had taken Alucard's equipment before he even fully entered the castle.

Death looked up as it spoke. "So you've made it this far... In the name of your father, cease this foolishness."  
"Not while there is breath in my body."  
"Then for the Master, I'll feast on your souls this night!" Kenmur couldn't hold it together as he charged into the fray without warning, Death quickly trying to put up a guard to protect himself, but the berserk Kenmur smashed through with unbelievable strength and cleaved through Death's appearance like his blade was a burning knife through frozen butter, even Death's true form was not enough as the enraged youth cleaved through the scythes that were known to steal the lives of those who are touched by them and slashed through Death once more, his rage unstopped before he dropped to his knee, eyes clearing from red to their emerald color as Shanoa rushed over and helped him as Alucard picked up an eye and turned it about before it disappeared.  
"This is another piece and I believe that I know where we can find the last piece." He lowered his hand before turning to Kenmur and crouching before him. "I understand if you want to save Alexander, but you have to reign in your inner warrior for now, that type of adrenaline could kill you prematurely."  
"Yeah... yeah, I got it, Alucard..." He slowly got up with the help of both of the allies. "It's just... I felt indebted to him, my old man was one of those crazed cult guys, but he was always looking out for us, when he died and left my mom and I to fend for ourselves, I thought that we could do something, she got out of that with me when we managed to hide out, Alexander helped hide my secret and what my dad did to boost me, but he truly didn't see me as some monster, he saw me... as someone who needs a friend above everything else..." Alucard and Shanoa nodded as they rested for a short moment and helped Kenmur to a potion or two before they pressed on and Kenmur asked. "You said you had an idea of who has the final piece."

"Yes, I believe that one of the two foes that we are bound to face is in holding of the final piece, I would like to believe that the one in the Floating Catacombs has it, but I don't sense its power there, but we should still fight the enemy, who knows what could be there." They agreed and headed to the chamber where its appearance was also the site between the zombies and the skeletons when Alexander unleashed a army on Legion, but a towering lizard creature was there and Alucard was quick to the surprise. "It's Galamoth, beware its lightning powers and size!" They quickly went to work, combatting the titanic lizard as it tried to club them and electrocute them, they still getting quite the thrashing as it was able to kick them and blast waves of electricity at them before Alucard struck the final blow, the beast shattering to pieces, but their efforts were rewarded with a life vial and Alucard grimaced. "I thought so, then there is one place we still haven't dealt with..."  
"The area that could be the mirror of Olrox's Quarters..." Shanoa said and Alucard nodded as they headed that way in search of the last piece and quickly before it was too late...


	17. Symphony : Epilogue

They soon found the way and entered the Quarters, it actually known as Death Wing's Quarters in respect for the Giant Bat that they fought, which didn't explain much as they continued on into the room and slaying the monsters before coming to the chamber where an odd Egyptian sarcophagi rested before it opened up to the Mummy, its name lost to both memory and meaning as the trio fought the creature and emerged triumphant as they took the last piece, the rib, and Alucard talked to them about the place where the dark priest could be. "The only place left to the priest to hide in is in the center of the castle itself, we have been to the center, but we are entering the the reversed section of the castle itself, so be on guard and let us liberate Alexander before it is too late." They quickly made it and the relic glowed in tone as the hands changed once more and rang out their thirteen chime before they headed in, taking the reversed elevator into the center, heading into the cubic domain where they were greeted by the dark priest, Alexander's doppelganger, and Alexander himself, bounded up like some tool as the priest spoke.  
"You have done well in making it this far. I would expect no less from the son of our Master."  
"So you are the one who was controlling Belmont."  
"Yes. I am the dark priest called Shaft. This world must be cleansed in the forge of chaos."  
"Why did you make Belmont lord of this castle?" To this, the Doppelganger spoke for Shaft.

"It is simple, vampire hunters have long been the bane of evil with their use of holy relics and weapons. That is why we wanted to pit vampire hunters AGAINST each other." Shanoa answered the question as she was readied for battle.  
"But the power of the Belmont line is supreme among all others, meaning that any other that came would not be able to best him." Shaft chuckled a small bit as he explained it.  
"Exactly. That's why I removed him as a threat by making him into lord of this castle." Kenmur pointed his claymore at Shaft with acknowledge in his eyes.  
"But your plan has faltered now."  
"Has it indeed? We'll see what happens after I destroy your weak human side." Shaft floated up, or rather returned to his place, into the orb that had grown in size while The party shared looks before nodding, the duo facing off with the doppelganger while Alucard fought Shaft. The battle between Shaft and Alucard was difficult as he floated about the inside while Alucard was able to strike him every time, ending him short as he called out. "Ugh... no!"

"You claim to love the darkness. Go then and dwell there for all eternity!"  
"Bu... but my goal is achieved... Count Dracula has come to purify this corrupt world with the searing flames of chaos!" He screamed out in pain as the orb shattered and Alucard rushed over to help Shanoa and Kenmur with their battle, the doppelganger not able to best them as it leapt back and cackled madly.  
"Humans, so sentimental over nothing that matters, if you want him, you can have his dead corpse!" With that, the being slashed Alexander's stomach opened and Shanoa gasped in horror of not stopping it in time and Kenmur dumbfounded as the being cackled. "See, there was nothing you could have done to stop me or my mission, I am now him and all his power belongs to me!"  
"You should have double-checked, peasant." All were silent as Alexander straightened up and his stomach healed in record time, his smile creeping open as his hood fell away and his hair turned from dark brown to silver. "You just cost yourself the victory in the end."  
"I-I-Impossible!" The doppelganger was suddenly lifted up as the bindings were removed, a montrous avatar surging from the back as it snarled at the fake, Shanoa shouted in shock.

"Blackmore, how did you...!?"  
"Because I switched places with him when I was imprisoned..." The avatar soon had something come out its back and Alexander, in a worse shape than he was beforehand, stumbled out of it and Shanoa quickly rushed over to him in worry. "The moment I realized that I was switched, I had to come up with a plan, it took me a bit too long to get it together... I used Blackmore's power to save myself, but he was REALLY just gunning for the fiend, I still felt the souls or just the Mummy's soul that you had slayed."  
"And now, payback for the master I serve." The Avatar roared as the Doppelganger was quickly stretched and ripped into two, black blood pouring out as its soul was instead devoured by the avatar as Blackmore fluffed his hair in his fancy attire. "No one is allowed to pretend to be you, friend, I will not accept such treatment."  
"Get going, you crazy noble..." Blackmore took a bow and faded into Alexander's shadow as the young man slumped forward and Shanoa hugged him with tears flowing down her face.  
"Don't do that to me again, Alexander!"

"Thanks for the support..." Alexander dozed off in Shanoa's arms and Kenmur helped lift him up and out of the domain as Alucard spoke, remaining in the box.  
"Get him out of here, I have one last thing that must be cleared up." Shanoa nodded as they headed to one of the portal systems and Alucard watched as a eye opened in the box and his vision was enveloped in darkness. It cleared up some as he spoke. "Father..."  
"Well met, my son!" Dracula was soon revealed to Alucard, seated in a throne as he spoke. "It's been a long time."  
"I was hoping we would not see each other again." Alucard's anger mounted up against this man, this vampire that dares believe that ending humanity is the best course of action. "I can't allow you to leave here, Father."  
"You have ever been the ally of humans. Have you forgotten what they did to your Mother?" Alucard pointed a finger at the seated lord.

"Think you I would forget such a thing? No. But neither do I seek revenge against them." Human can change, the ones who had ended his mother's life would have been long gone from the gone and their souls would not make things far worse if they were turned vile.  
"Still uttering the same nonsense. No matter. Now is the time to put aside your weak human side and join me in remaking this world!" He floated backward as Alucard exclaimed into the darkness.  
"Dracula, in the name of my Mother, I will defeat you again." Alucard drew his sword and battled the monster that Dracula rode and was fused into, it making attempted to empower itself, but all the souls that could have helped it were in the control of another as Alucard made swift work of the monster as he called out. "Go back whence you came! Trouble the soul of my Mother no more!" Dracula exclaimed in surprise as the monster stated to fade.  
"How? How is that I have been so defeated?"  
"You have been doomed ever since you lost the ability to love."

"Ah... sarcasm." Dracula shook his head a bit as the monster continued in its destruction. "'For what profit is it to man if he gains the world, and loses his own soul'?." Dracula raised a hand and he spoke. "Matthew 16:26, I believe." Alucard sheathed his blade as he just watched. Dracula spoke once more as he seemed to plead. "Tell me. What... What were Lisa's last words?" Alucard did the kind thing and gripped his father's outstretched hand as he spoke.  
"She said 'Do not hate humans. if you cannot live with them, then at least do them no harm. For their's is already a hard lot.' She also said to tell you that she would love you for all of eternity..." Dracula's hand slipped out as the fade started to approach him as he whispered.  
"Lisa, forgive me. Farewell, my son..." A column of light filled the darkness and Alucard hid himself from it as it encompassed both of them and it faded to white...

* * *

"Look!" The trio saw as a column of light enveloped the castle, taking its pieces into the heavens as the reversed castle had vanished from sight as well, the castle crumbling to ruins as Alucard soon appeared before them and Richter and Maria followed suit as the Dhampir ran over to them.  
"So you made it."  
"Alucard!" I'm glad you're all right!"  
Richter was more apologetic as he spoke. "I'm sorry. 'Tis my fault that you had to fight your own father..."  
"Fear not. I have my own reasons for destroying him."

"It must have been painful for you."  
"I don't think it will ever be easy, Sir Belmont." Alexander said as he hobbled over to Richter and spoke. "To fight your own father is a terrible thing, but there is a lesson in the times that can make the process less troubling." Alucard nodded as he spoke.  
"That the only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing..." Richter nodded as he straightened up.  
"I understand." Maria then whispered in question.  
"Alucard, what will you do now?" The Dhampir looked at the trio as they shook their heads and he nodded to them before he turned back to the duo.

"The blood that flows in my veins is cursed. 'Twould be best for this world if I were to disappear forever." Both Shanoa and Kenmur tried to raise an objection, but Alexander raised his hand as he spoke.  
"It will be possible if we are to meet once more, Alucard, but if you feel that you have some penance to take care of, it is better to say it that way instead of the 'doom and gloom' nonsense you use, it is hardly befitting for a man who has stood on his own feet." Alexander smiled as Alucard returned the smile and sighed.  
"Farewell then, we may not meet again..." Alucard headed off as Maria reached out.  
"...Alucard..."  
"Don't you want to go after him, Maria?" The young woman turned and sighed as she mused it before she replied, not taking too long to make up her mind.

"...I'm sorry... I can't let him disappear from my life."  
"It's all right. Go after him. Perhaps you can save his haunted soul." Maria bowed as she started to give chase while waving goodbye.  
"Thank you, Richter... Fare thee well." She hurried as Richter waved in return.  
"And yourself, dear Lady." Soon, he was left with the trio as Alexander walked over and extended an arm as he nodded.  
"Come on, let us help you home for now, Richter Belmont." The hunter nodded as they headed to his homestead as Alexander spoke. "I think that Maria will do more than just save his soul, he has had quite a change of experience and he will benefit from her involvement."

"I thank you, but do you know that she is..."  
"Your sister-in-law?" Shanoa chuckled a little as she explained. "I actually had the feeling from the moment she mentioned you."  
"So, where to next, Alex?"  
"We head home with Richter, we can head on out later on when the time comes." They nodded to each other and discussed a number of things in the homestead, helping out around the place as they helped Richter and Alexander recover from the ordeal, its scars touching them quite deep as they often shared their tales and thoughts on them, Shanoa and Kenmur taking their time as Alexander also enjoyed the company of a Belmont, his involvement changing the past that they find themselves in...

* * *

(A week later)

"Are you sure you need to be off?" Richter asked as the trio readied their packs and Alexander slung his pack over his shoulder, his chest wound also healing up a bit more.  
"Sorry, Richter, but we need to be off, we can't just stay in one place for long, it is not a wanderlust for a home, it is just a search of the next battle, a war within this world of ours." Shanoa and Kenmur nodded as they slung their packs on. "Maybe we will meet again, Richter, maybe we will meet your family on the road, who knows when it happens, but we are just adventurers, farewell and we wish you the best of luck." The trio departed the house and into the chilling rain that they walked into, closing the door behind them as they headed up the muddy trail of the road and continued on, soon finding themselves some distance away before they continued to walk straight into the portal home, Alucard also nowhere in sight, but it is expected that he is doing his own task across the world...

* * *

The shop rumbled and shook as Alexander was dropped behind the counter and found himself, in his clothes once more, and sighed before he turned a turn in his shop and found Kenmur toppled over in the backroom as he groaned. "Kenmur, this is not your sleeping quarters, get your butt out of my stock!"  
"Right... right..." The warrior groaned as he rubbed his head, surprised to find his attire back on with shotgun as well as he whispered. "How did we...!?"  
"No clue, but we seem to be okay for now." Alexander rounded back over to the counter and called up. "Shanoa, you okay up there?"  
"Peachy, actually, I am still in my garbs so that is a plus, we also still have the things from Richter's home." She gleefully sprinted down the stairs and showed off her book. "Even my copy of the 'Weapon Manuscript' from Belmont himself!"  
"Joy..." Alexander rubbed his temples as he looked out, the rain falling over the store as he simply sighed. "Let's get this place cleaned up again, it is not looking too good right now, so let's get cracking, partners." They agreed as they helped clean the place up, the rain a silent reminder of their memories with Alucard, when they departed from the Belmont home and sometimes hearing the sound from inside the Outer Wall...


	18. A Short Respite - Gregor

The storm raged on as the stomps of feet crushed into the muddy ground as militiamen got behind the low walls and readied their rifles, peering into the fog as they looked about before the first sign was seen, a shambling corpse, its flesh decayed and flayed, as it was soon followed by more and more of the dead. The first militiaman steadied his aim before his rifle was grabbed and the cloaked figure spoke. "That won't kill them, the very rain helps them as well as we need fire to scorch them, lower your weapon for a moment." The soldier nodded as the figure turned to his companion who was accompanied by several others. "Are they prepared for their first Glyph use?"  
"They were trained by the Order to handle this, you may scold them if they do not meet the common trust." The figure nodded as the members behind the second took positions behind the soldiers before focusing, some possessing talismans or tomes, even both as magic started to come forth in their hands before they unleashed a flurry of fireballs into the undead, the slow corpses getting destroyed easily as the soldiers and members watched as the fire barred their path before an battle axe slammed into the ground and its owner stepped out of the fog as it wrenched the axe from the ground as its allies shambling on, its nostrils flaring as the figure looked to the militiamen.  
"Rifles, line it up and take aim at the Minotaur, bring it down." They readied up once more as the bull-man roared before charging, the figure waiting for the moment before it roared once more mid-charge and the hand descended, rounds slamming into the brute as it tried to defend itself, but the barrage was soon too much as it collapsed to the ground as the last of the zombie horde was wasted in fire, the rain taking its time in put them out as the forces straightened up and headed back into the village, a detachment from both the villagers, the Order, and some members of the Church, the two figures heading into the Fallen Armory and removing their hoods as Alexander was the first to speak. "I have to be honest, when Kenmur said that he needed help, I was thinking that he meant some labour work, not as commanders of some militia forces."  
"I have to agree..." Shanoa sighed as she pulled her hood off and took a seat. "I thought that those with the ability to use the Glyphs would be more devoted to the cause, but they are like children, a new tool to play with when it is meant for battle." Alexander sat down and breathed, the storm had been occurring for the last few days, some had started to say that Britain was behind it, but the paranoia was swiftly cut down as Alexander himself made a trip to the isle and found no evidence that proves that the English were behind it, still it only soothed the people a little, Kenmur too had his hands full as he was made a commander for the Town Militia in one raid of the monsters. "Still, they fell in line when the news started to spread that the monsters are getting more restless, sightings of a Minotaur in the ranks had the people quite scared out of their wits."  
"As they should, Minotaurs date back to ancient Greece, a fearsome monster with the strength of ten men, its head that of a bull, and its anger great and savage. To see a Minotaur in the flesh can scare anyone if they are not prepared." He looked out the window where the Militia was bringing in their current kill in a wagon and staking it down in the Infirmary, the doctor could benefit from the body of the monster itself and those versed in Glyphs could start trying to create additional Glyphs that could serve as a familiar or a magical weapon. "I got a letter from the Church, they wanted me as the head of their Special Forces Division, but I had to decline, it wouldn't help the people here if I just left, but I also still have a guilty conscience that many of the others would sense my grief and would want me in exile."

"I understand..." Shanoa looked out as she mused. "I guess I can consider myself lucky, I am among a number of individuals that have witchcraft in their blood and don't judge me for my powers, but the people here are quite nice as well, those that are willing to aid in the protection of this village..." She spotted someone coming and motioned with her head as Alexander nodded as he stood back up and headed behind the counter while Shanoa took to the backroom as the door opened, the bell ringing as Alexander spoke.  
"Welcome to the Fallen Armory Shop, how can we help you?"  
"I need these repaired, sir." A hefty tome was dropped on the counter with a small dagger as Alexander took a look and mused.  
"This tome is a late addition to the Second Order Archive, the Glyph Tome if I remember right, capable of absorbing Glyphs and containing them within these pages, but only up to a powerful measure of Intermediate Glyphs, it's old, but it is still usable, just some new pages, a brand-new cover, and some protective film to stop it from getting wet again." He then picked up the dagger and turned in hand. "Old European Steel, it is too rusted to be of any use in actual battle with monsters, I can exchange it out with a better alloy, but it will take time for that to be done." He looked over the counter to the individual, a teenage girl, as he raised a brow in question. "Aren't you a tad bit young to be wanting to fight monsters?"  
"But I am not..."

"Delicate is not the word I was going for, young is the better one, are you even sure you want to...?" She nodded as he sighed. "Fine, as long as you pay for the repairs, these will not be cheap to patch." She reached into her sachet and pulled out several dollars worth of currency and Alexander looked it up before nodding. "You're good now, just give me a day to get everything together before you come back." She nodded before pulling her hood back up and headed out the door before Alexander started to work on the book, running a hand over as its pages started to mend itself before he opened it up again and took to scripting out the runic symbols, tracing out the pages and fixing them up as Wallman spoke in his mind.  
 _'You think that she could be cheating you out of a profit?'_  
'It is very possible, she gave me something that would be impossible to fix, the dagger would cost more in the long run, but the tome is the more pressing issue as only a few know of the tome's existence.' He patched up another page and worked to dry out the writing before turning it and working on the rest. 'The Order would not throw such a book away for no reason, so it is best that we find out what could be hidden in this book.' He extended out a hand and a smaller version of Wallman jumped off the palm and cackled as Alexander worked to maintain the book while his small aide searched through it for errors and troubles before Alexander closed the book and the miniature Wallman jumped back into his hand and disappeared as Alexander question. 'Anything, Wallman?'  
 _'So far, nothing, it is just a new tome, it hasn't been used to take any Glyphs yet, so it is just a recently obtained tool.'_ Alexander nodded as he took the cover off and applied a new one with ease before turning his attention to the dagger, drawing it and looking it over before Wallman spoke again. _'Freeze, there's something between the guard and the blade.'_ Alexander turned it about and, sure enough, spotted the small inscription on it as Wallman read it. _'They are old demon runes, inscribed is some method to switch between two alter egos, much like the Hyde and Jekyll issue.'_  
'I see... so it is probably that the girl may be using such a action to fight, but she is not listed among the Militia, I should know, I help organize them with much relief.' Alexander turned his attention to his recruit roster and peered it over as he also removed the blade and started to fit a new one into place and alignment before he spotted a late addition. "Shanoa, who was in charge of the latest recruits for the Militia?"

"Someone from the Church, called himself Gregor, I wasn't too sure, but he had the paperwork and the documents to prove otherwise, it is just he struck me as odd when he asked for weapons from the Fallen Armory." Alexander looked to the back room with a raised brow.  
"Didn't you tell him that we only work with repairs and other objects, we're not a blacksmith here."  
"I told him, but he was... dark..." Shanoa returned to the front as she was carrying several stacks of parchment and placed them down. "His behavior was just like a constricted animal, feral and mad like he was searching for something that was of value, luckily, Kenmur came around and asked to him with some arrangements, the man soon left and hasn't been back for some time."  
"I see..." Alexander turned back and gave a short frown before he stood up. "I need to check something, did he leave a place where I can find this Gregor?"  
"The Southern Chapel, the current location for the Church detachment, don't understand why though..." Alexander nodded as he headed into the rain, adjusting his hood as he strolled the downpour, members wandering about as he took a right down from the town square and continued onto the chapel, its lights lit as he continued on, the doors yielding to his touch as he heard a short chat.

"...That idiot is too foolish to not realize that that freak in the shop is not trustworthy, he will destroy this whole village with those monsters, I know it!"  
"I understand, but there has been no evidence to prove that he is of malice and you are basing this on no firm truth."  
"Firm truth!?; He held me against the wall WITHOUT using his hands, he used some witchery and he willingly ALLOWS witches and freaks to join the defense!"  
"Calm yourself, there is no reason for these rumors unless you prove them yourself, so let me speak with this man to obtain the full truth."  
"Your time has come, I am here." Alexander spoke as he entered the chamber where they were talking in, a small guard detail with a well-groomed man as their leader and the brutish man who had demanded for his claymore fixed. Anger filled Alexander's frame at the falsehood that the man was spouting, but he released with a short flare of nostrils before he pulled out the roster and placed it on the table as he spoke. "With Kenmur's recent promotion, I have also been charged with helping protect the village and any others that are in close placement of us, but I ALSO manage the roster with trusted members of the community." A hand slammed on the table as Alexander glanced at the well-groomed man. "So, by whose authority do you have to add a number of members under my nose and even one so young?" They were all standing before a statue of a mother as the guards shifted for battle, but the groomed man shook his head and he approached Alexander.

"I act on the authority of the Church, they have... grown weary of this village as it has seen the most increase in magical potential and, if I start being... hostile, I was once the owner of a old family dagger that someone had defaced with demonic runes, leading me to, at times, lose myself in anger and fury, excellent to be a warrior, but not so good when I lapse into the midst of peace." Alexander's hand slid off as he stared the man in the face.  
"I hope you know what you are doing, it is never easy to slip one past me like it was a treat that could easily be taken from under the nose."  
"I assure you, I have nothing against you or your members, the Church is just worried that something among the townsfolk could be... corrupt." Alexander could have taken offense, but he didn't as he spoke in turn.  
"You are right... I am corrupt..." Alexander rested his hand on the table as he spoke. "I once held command in my hands and lead hundred others in the wake when we were hunting down cultists and acolytes of evil, I, however, couldn't take it when i found evidence that I was aiding in a massacre, hundreds died and nothing short of a connection was the proven fact between the innocents and the cultists." Gregor simply listened as the guards looked about themselves while the brute was boiling in rage. "I knew that what I would do next is treason in the eyes of the Light, but I didn't let it go like all the others, the body that commanded the purge had become corrupted themselves as they reveled in evil and sin, my company and I had to put an end to it, but we were young and full of brash ideas, we killed them instead of exploiting them to their peers, exposing what they were doing, monsters or not, we had become the monsters when we took it in hand to deal the blow." The man walked about in thought as Alexander simply rested against the table before he looked up to the statue.  
"Such a testament of sin, but also of righteous judgement upon those that would have used their position to further their plans, I see that you mean well and that you held your guilt close on hand to remind you that you are just human and that you too are prone to pain and suffering." Gregor headed back over to Alexander and spoke. "I may not be a priest of the Church, but I would like to understand... did you attack this man unprovoked?" Alexander glanced to the man and back to Gregor.

"I was merely given the weapon, he struck first when I commented on the weapon's poor condition."  
"THAT'S A LIE, YOU FOUL WARLOCK!" The brute drew his weapon and charge, shoving Gregor out of the way as Alexander swung a fist into the blade, his steel gauntlet shattering the blade as the brute was shocked before Alexander delivered a second punch into the man's gut and he collapse without any more resistance.  
"I didn't strike first, you punched me in the jaw to start with."  
"Guards, take that one away, he is not allowed such an outburst." The armored folks lifted the body up and started to take it away as Gregor got back up and dusted himself off before approaching Alexander. "To think that we would have taken away a valued member of this town, had we heeded the words of a stubborn fool."  
"It's fine, let us greet each other as allies." Alexander extended out a hand and spoke. "I am Alexander Helmsmith, owner of the Fallen Armory Shop and part-time commander of the Moythium Militia."

"Well met, friend Alexander..." Gregor returned the handshake as he returned it. "I am Bishop Gregor Von Kin, one of the Church's faithful members, a former hunter of the monsters, and the head of managing both the Order of Ecclesia and the Eastern Orthodox Church within the western section of Europe." Both released as Gregor continued. "If I may be bold, you possess such an aura about you that... I find that you are not fully who you say you are, but I will let bygones be bygones."  
"I understand, but you must leave the recruits to us, you can filter them for any further trust that you would require to ease your mind." Gregor nodded as he went his way and Alexander turned to the statue before taking a knee before it. "How long has it been since I have taken this stature in front of your stone form, Mary...?" Silence filled the room as he continued. "Sin and evil are a part of the world that you watch, but I find that you are right in your position, that it is a cycle and for an end to come, we must abandon such notions, impossible, but you continue to hope, may your rest be peaceful and of respect as those who carry your hopes preserve to uphold it, and let those of the shadows choose where their paths lie." He stood back up and he headed out into the rain once more, the water falling soothing his soul in the comfort of the weather...

* * *

"Where were you, I had to manage a small detail of members waiting on you."  
"I headed to meet Gregor, he was nice, but I am certain that we haven't seen the last of him."  
"You think he might try something?"  
"He is a man of the faith, he also has proof, but it will take a while before he can do something reckless in the long run..."


	19. A Short Respite - Answer among Friends

The day rolled in with a slightly sunny day as Alexander was musing over the paper, reading the latest news from around the world, the Americas undergoing a civil war which seemed to be coming to an end, Gregor, who often dropped by to discuss the formations and the ethics of the militia, made remarks that it was going to be a troubled turn for the people across the sea as it was apparent that some would not cede and would take it upon themselves to liberate the world in their own way, most often through bloodshed. Alexander would not fault that logic as there was an apparent division between the eager to rule and the people who simply wish to live without trouble in their lives before the door opened again and Gregor stepped in and Alexander greeted the man. "Welcome to the Fallen Armory shop, how can I help you today?"  
"I came to ask you something of great importance..." The man pulled out several sheets of parchment and placed them before Alexander. "It is abnormal and abrupt, but I was looking into the old families and your name came up a fair few times... as Elmendan Helmsmith." Alexander frowned his brow as he looked them over. "His name came up in demonic rites and rituals that have been performed during the dark days, especially one that has caught me purely by surprise."  
"Which one is that...?" He pulled out another set of notes before he came across a rather old parchment and tilted his head as he looked at it.  
"Devil forging... a forbidden and forgotten art of using monsters as allies and even taking their souls to remake and create new monsters and demons, a skill we have only heard of among the legends and tales of Dracula." The old man wore a saddened look as he continued. "Are you sure that you are who you say you are...?"  
"Positive, I have lived my life not even knowing of my ancient family's infamy." Alexander flipped the paper about and stared at the piece as he raised a brow. "Who wrote this one...?"

"I am to be honest, that sheet of parchment was among Elmendan's possessions, but for some reason, we have been unable to interpret it with success, it is a mystery among even the Special Branch." Alexander nodded as he looked it over before it started to glow yellow, he quickly dropping it and jumping out of his seat in surprise as Gregor stepped back as well with his holy cross to protect him as the words started to fly up and script out something in English as the two looked between each other in shock. "What did you do!?"  
"I did nothing, nothing at all!" The words soon spelled out as a message was given.

"To my family line, if you are reading this, then I have failed, and as my last will and testament, I must confer my own emotions and feelings with this sheet of speech.  
I once honored the villain that bonded humans lives to his own, the Count Dracula, and served him as an aide of monsters as a Devil Forgemaster, but I have come to tell that I must turn my abilities to a new cause, the Count had lost his wife by human hands for being a 'Witch', but I had sensed that they had killed an innocent woman for nothing but wrath and hatred and the humans would have been destroyed long beforehand if it was not for the Belmont and his allies.  
I have devised a new method of the Devil Forge power, but it is only able to work with alignment, would one be as cruel as Dracula and would they hold their monsters' souls in high regard, it matters in the end as I have signed for this power to go only to my line and I have been VERY through in all the measures.  
My last wish is that you carry out the true freedom of humans and never take them as monsters, the world is in many shades and it will be forever known that one can not hope to cease all the evils, but one can stop it in their own path and way..." The words switched back to their standard type and warped into the parchment as both approached it carefully and looked at it, the glow fading to black before both looked at each and Alexander spoke, placing a finger on it.

"That did NOT just happen in my shop, I don't want to continue what madness my ancestor was up to!" Alexander quickly turned and glanced about as Gregor toke a moment and breathed before he looked at Alexander.  
"Alexander... please take a seat."  
"No, there must be some misunderstanding, I am not..."  
"Alexander... please..." After a moment, Alex sat back down and Gregor pulled up a chair before speaking. "It may have been a short time of us knowing one another, but I see that you are not your ancestor, you care for the troops in your command, your lessons as a trainer are both more thorough and precise than any other instructor in the Order OR the Church, you have a fire in your soul that I too am attracted to it, raw, but contained to protect those around you."  
"But I am not..." Alexander would have slammed his palm against the table, but instead lightly rubbed the oak material with doubt. "I am not someone that matters in the long run, I may be wise and cunning, but that is just to make up for my own flaws, I am afraid... afraid of others around me and my own heart being broken, I feel that I am not deserving of the trust and the will that others instill in me."

"I understand and I respect that you may not wish to share your recent change, but it matters..." Gregor stood up and rested his own hand on the wood. "These people place their lives in your hands and you keep them safe, if you feel that you are lost, I suggest that you embark on an adventure to find yourself, it is the wisest idea that you can use."  
"...Before I do that, you need to answer me a question..." Alexander leaned forward as he asked. "Can I trust in you to ensure that the troops are prepared for monster attacks, that they can get along and trust in one another, and that no hatred for magic is made in the short time I will be gone...?" Gregor's response was tapping on his book and Alexander recognized it. "...I am trusting you to see it done, be understanding and listen, we may be different, but we are not monsters to turn on each other."  
"Your request I have heard and I will follow suit with, be well in your journey." Gregor headed out as Alexander walked over to the door and turned the sign to CLOSED before pulling the blinds shut as Shanoa and Kenmur soon came down and spoke with him.  
"Are you ready for this?"  
"I have to be, Death has something to say beforehand and he expects me to fight his past selves, he may not be evil right now in our eyes, but he is not being too friendly so get ready..." A passage opened up to Alexander's focus and they all entered the hole before it closed before Gregor entered and asked.

"Alexander, one last thing before..." But he found that the desk was cleared off and he was gone before he sighed and pulled out a small picture of a village of people with a emotionless woman and a shrouded man stood in as well as he sighed. "Maybe you could answer my question when you return... my mother said as much when you brought her such wonderful jewels..." The bishop left the shop behind and, with a wave of his hand, the lock clasped shut and the lights dimmed out before the bishop moved on...


	20. Chronicles : Richter and Maria

They all stepped into the site as they looked about as Shanoa asked, her attire less her Ecclesia attire, but still serving the same purpose, more armor plating adoring her appearance, with Alexander's and Kenmur's looks remaining the same as she asked. "When do you believe we are?"  
"Hard to say, we are in the past once more, but when is a better question." Suddenly, the nearby town started to become engulfed in flames, screams filling the air as the spade soon extended from the ground and Alexander snatched it as he spoke. "First of all, we have to save those people, Dracula has made the first move." They dashed in and started to fight the skeleton apes that were in the entrance in the start before they encountered a familiar face, though younger than who they had first seen. "Are you... Richter Belmont?" Dressed in a more combative attire, wielding the famed Vampire Killer whip, was the same Belmont that would later play a part in Dracula's castle years later, as he turned sharply and readied for battle again.  
"Who are you!?"  
"We are allies, wishing to help, where can we put our strength?" The Belmont lashed out his whip to the side before it coiled up again.  
"Help in purging this town of the monsters, Dracula will not be allowed to terrorized the people now!"  
"Got it, Richter." Alexander swiftly turned and spoke. "Samson, go with Richter and clear the streets, Thersa and I will take to the structures." Both nodded as they had agreed to use alternate names to hide their true identities, Shanoa being Thersa, Kenmur being Samson, and Alexander himself being Edgar. The party quickly divided as the battle for the town started...

* * *

The battle through the way was not too difficult as Kenmur thought to himself as they destroyed more skeletons and battled golems and bats in their path before they headed for the outer wall of Dracula's Castle, the massive structure looming from the dark. Richter made to rush on ahead when Kenmur quickly called out. "Watch out!" What Richter didn't see that Kenmur was able to spot was the incoming Wyvern that made a swoop for Richter, but the warning saved him as he leapt back and both were readied as Richter asked.  
"Any ideas?"  
"Yeah, we use axes, if it makes a swoop for us, we dodge and strike before it can gets too high in the air." They engaged as they throw axes at the monster, the blades piercing the skin as it roared and tried to attack, but the dodges saved their hides as they continued before both were forced to dodge once more as fire streamed out of the monster's mouth, scorching the ground a bit as the flame plumed out some, but it was not enough as they struck once more and the beast fell, its soul going elsewhere as the pair headed for the inner wall, to wait for their allies...

* * *

The pair took a hidden path and headed on down, the monsters fewer than what was encountered in the entrance and in their allies' path, but they were stronger as Shanoa and Alexander worked to take the foes down before heading through a hidden passage that could have served as a watermill for the town and a secret passage under the way and they quickly jumped back as a mighty Serpent surged from the water and tried to drag them down into the water below. "Thersa, do you still have Fulgur?"  
"Yes, you think it will work?"  
"The thing is leaping out of the water, it is going to sting like the storm itself will punish the creature for its behavior." They divided and attacked as Shanoa delivered a shocking orb of power into the Serpent's face as Alexander slashed and bashed the Serpent before it rose up and shot a stream of water at them, it was in vain, however, as they continued their assault, the monster incapable of holding up to the attacks dove into the water and only came back as a bony remainder of itself before Alexander knocked the skeletal head off the body and he smiled as he spoke. "Next time, don't try to delay the end when it comes." Both souls of the Wyvern and Serpent entered Alexander's body and he breathed as Shanoa dashed over as he commented. "I think that Richter and Samson may have slain a powerful creature as well."  
"Will you be okay, Edgar?"

"I'll be fine, this is not the first time multiple souls entered my body, just the first time that multiple elite souls entered, that's all." He straightened up and they headed on before heading up an abandoned ladder that was on the other side of the passage.

* * *

Richter crossed his arms as he frowned his brow, staring at the castle. "Are you sure your allies will be with us shortly?"  
"I'm sure, we don't even have to wait, Edgar is a valiant friend, he ALWAYS finds the time to join when the cards are stacked at times." Before Richter could answer, a loose stone was pushed up and Alexander emerged with a smirk. He got out before helping Shanoa out, the party together again as the Belmont spoke.  
"Good I am glad that you were able to join us, we have a problem." Richter turned to the castle and grimaced. "Dracula has captured several maidens and I fear for their safety, even the life of my beloved Annette is in danger."  
"Yeah, that is never good." Alexander spoke as he joined in the sight. "We have to get in there and put an end to this before it gets too out of hand." They all agreed, even Richter whose behavior was more headstrong than expected as they smashed through human skeletons, crows, and zombies, even an old axe armor, as they entered the main foyer before the wall braced once, causing the party to ready themselves before it gave out and a massive creature crushed through before roaring at the party, both Belmont and Kenmur making a draw of their weapons before Alexander grabbed their wrist and spoke. "Bad idea, massive rampaging bull thing is NOT likely to stop short with a few strikes, so I suggest the next best thing..."  
"Which is...!?" Without pause, Shanoa found herself lifted up as Alexander spoke one word.

"Run." They quickly sprint the other direction as the beast rampaged through the hall and toward them, Alexander making the mistake of looking back as he dropped into another area while Kenmur and Richter, having grabbed a key from a candle, headed on, the beast roaring and raging at them...

* * *

Alexander was not too pleased, running was the plan to avoid the monster, but it was his own fault to have pulled Shanoa down into another area of the castle, the warrior herself actually sitting on the fallen Alex as she commented. "You do realize that I am not a maiden in need of rescue, Edgar."  
"Yeah, I know, just was trying to get a point across that we needed to run, that thing could have been killed, but knowing those two, or taking a guess on one and the other an obvious judge of character, I needed to make a point, not completely fluid now that I think on it..." Shanoa got up and Alexander slowly stood up as well as he looked around. "Well, this looks like the perfect place to face Mermen, I have always loved how their guts just cling to clothing like parasites."  
"Don't be too dramatic on it, we are expected to 'die at the hands of monsters'." Shanoa gave a playful sigh as Alexander raised his brow and folded his arms as he called upon the Axe Armor to defend and attack, the new-found avatar power coming into great use.  
"Well, I guess we can both agree on that giant crab guts to be the worst of the whole mess we have slain... my apologizes, Brachyura." To the mind's reply of clicking and Shanoa's own nod, they pressed on to a ruined sanctum under the castle and Shanoa spoke in worry.  
"Edgar, the air hums with such defilement, there is a spirit here... its form that of bone."

"Then, clearly, it has yet to meet us, Thresa." Alexander spun and delivered a kick to the door as it busted open, the man tapping his boot as he commented. "That always looked much better elsewhere, now, let's find this monster." That was a problem as the room was of bone, bleached-clean skeletons as the pair looked about before Shanoa exclaimed with a serious look.  
"In front of us!" The air swirled and spiraled in energy as golden-yellow bones quickly assembled into a truly monstrosity with a quad-pedal body and a additional body with four arms as its skull head reared back and roared at them, Alexander down right amazed that it even had the capability to do something like that before they battled the monster, its power of bone not enough to halt their progress as it changed to a bony bat-like creature and a ball of bone, but even the forms were not enough as the duo bested the monster and headed on forward, Alexander obtaining the strengthened Werewolf soul and the Bone Golem soul, empty and only usable as attacks and defense...

* * *

Kenmur nearly cried out when both his allies took a tumble into the dark below, but he knew that they were fine, just Alex trying to get them moving, instead of confronting the monster chasing them. Richter followed as Kenmur leaded the way and they quickly dodged the beast which slammed into a stable wall and, forcing itself to try and best the stone, ended up ripping it's own head off and perishing as the pair headed down into a small underground river that held Mermen that tried to end them, but they were the better as they moved across the way before Richter, taking a look at the key on hand, inserted it into a locked door, the key fitting just right before they entered to an ominous sight, Kenmur recognized the dark priest, despite the short time of fighting the man, it was Shaft and he was holding some young girl in a magical barrier as he commented. "Such power this girl holds... Such purity... A fine gift she'll make for the Master!"  
Though Kenmur was more for the action, Richter was more vocal on the matter as he shouted. "You son of a... What are you doing to her!?" The dark priest stopped short as he whipped about in surprise.  
"That whip... Belmont! How can you be here!?" Kenmur was sure that the dark priest was not expecting Richter to be at all, clearly Richter and their aid was MOST unexpected. "Blast it! ...Very well."  
"Wait!" But Richter's call was unheard as the priest disappeared, both looking at each other before Richter approached the pillar, the girl lowering into Richter's extended arms before they brought her away and wait as she started to stir. She slowly stood up with both warriors standing as well. "...Are you awake?" Kenmur internally face-palmed, what type of individual ASKS 'are you awake' to someone who was knocked out?  
"M-Mister? Who are you?"

"I'm Richter Belmont and this is my temporary companion, Samson." Kenmur softly bowed as Richter continued. "Don't worry. That man is gone. I paid him back for hurting you."  
"My name's Maria. Maria Renard." She suddenly gasped as she continued. "Are you the man Annette was talking about?"  
"You know about Annette!? Where is she!?" Kenmur can understand the panic in Richter's voice, his beloved was in danger and this girl was the only source right now to know of her fate.  
"We were together when they brought us here, but now..." Maria's expression became down-troddened as Richter eased up as well.  
"I see..." Richter took a step back as Maria continued.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Kenmur was not seeing that help, a twelve-year old girl helping a pair of powerful hunters, not REALLY likely as Richter commented, perhaps in amuse at the thought.  
"...With what?"  
"Well, we have to beat the bad man!" That didn't answer the question as Richter scoffed at it, he does care, but he was NOT going to endanger the life of a girl for his mission, the same morals standing with Kenmur.  
"No, no. Just... be good, go home, back to your mom and dad. They're worried about you." Maria paused as she started again.  
"...No, they know I'm safe with you." This took both by surprise as Maria glanced up to the side, Kenmur getting it as she continued. "They can see it from Heaven. They were killed." Richter corrected himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

"...Oh, I-I'm sorry." To that, Maria tried to push her luck.  
"So I'm definitely coming with you!"  
"...No, that's out of the question. It's much too dangerous-"  
"Hey, I said it,-" Both grimaced as something appeared RIGHT behind her and suddenly charged at them as they crouched down as she continued, heedless of WHAT just happened. "-and I mean it!" Kenmur was first to point it out as he shouted in shock while springing back up.  
"That never normally just happens!" Maria too was taken back as Richter though about it, crossing his arms.

"'Such power this girl holds...' So this is what he meant..." Maria was surprised as she made to recollect herself.  
"Um, okay! So... Now I get to come with you both!"  
"You just won't take no for an answer, will you? All right. Fine. Come with us." Maria cheered as Richter put down a foot. "But promise me you'll run if things get too dangerous." Maria nodded as she returned the vow.  
"All right. I promise." They headed on their way as the warriors continued on through the castle. The moonlight flowed in from some rubble walls and Kenmur had the feeling that they were in for a showdown as their path soon stopped short and it crumbled under their feet, making the way unreachable as Maria shouted, pointing at something. "Up there!" Both looked to see the silhouette of a man standing up and undergo a gruesome transformation before howling to the moon and jumping, the tower crumbing from its leap as it landed in front of the small party, white fangs gleaming in the moonlight as Richter lashed out his whip and Kenmur drew his claymore as the Belmont shouted.  
"Werewolf, beware its speed!" The fight was not easy as Alexander made it look like, Kenmur may have had some experience in fighting werewolves, bot none too powerful look this one, one that was hollowed out and filled with a primal rage, but they did not yield to the monster as its appearance in bursts of energy, receded and a whelp of a man dropped ot the ground before falling forward dead as they headed on through once more, the castle not quite done yet...


	21. Chronicles : Freedom of Maidens

Before long, they met once more as Alexander started it off. "My mistake, I should have been watching where I was going."  
"No harm done, Edgar." Kenmur spoke, patting the man on the shoulder. "You were right in getting us moving, if we had stayed a bit longer, that beast could have trampled us."  
"And finding Maria here is a stroke of luck." Richter said as Maria beamed. "We now know that there are others taken by Dracula's forces, we need to save them before it is too late."  
"An excellent thought, Richter Belmont, but now we have to divide once more..." Alexander turned to the paths and rubbed his jaw in thought, one path lead into another section of the castle while the other lead into a graveyard. "Who is to take to the castle and who will investigate the cemetery?"  
"We will check out the cemetery!" Maria spoke, waving her hand in eager nature, making Alexander debate whether of not she was the real deal, but a nod of Kenmur's head told him enough as he also found himself agreeing with Shanoa doing the same as Richter.

"Then it is decided, Thersa and I will check out the castle, you three look into the graveyard, keep your eyes open for any captured maidens, we need to ensure that they are not left behind in this castle of nightmares." They divided into the two parties and headed out, both ensuring that they meet up again after they fight through the threat before them all...

* * *

"Such a once-holy site, Dracula's darkness ever envelops the light in its cold, merciless fangs."  
"Well spoken, Thersa, though it has me wondering about it myself..." Alexander paused after they had conquered the initial guard of Bone Pillars and Spear Guards, coming face-to-face with a Giant Skeleton that looked like it was crafted in gold with their path also guarded by more Skeletons, Medusa Heads, and Fleamen. "...Why would Dracula, the Prince of Darkness, even consider keeping such a site in his castle, is it a reminder to hate what heroes strive to preserve or is it a far cry of a former life, one devoted to the light, but was lost in some great tragedy?" Shanoa paused as well as she looked at the site with eyes that questioned the same now, curious as to what it truly meant.  
"...You are onto something, could Dracula have been once a man or has he always been the Prince of Darkness...?"  
"Questions that we can find out much later, come on, let's face the monsters once more." They pressed on through, entering a stony passage with candles littering the way with a few more Spear Guards in the way before they came out into the moonlight once more and soon approached a great statue as Shanoa questioned.  
"Whose statue is this, I have never seen such a statue before, what era do you think it is from...?"

"...It's Greek..." Alexander said as he looked at it. "It's not an ancient Greek god from lore, it is a statue of a man, but he must have had a role to play here to be constructed here, but which one...?" Alexander looked about as he started to puzzle it out, a massive steel door rested to the side as it was much too large for any normal human to be walking through it, but the ruined wall also had scratch marks across it, something that he nearly missed as he initially thought it was just claw marks from a big animal, but a closer look would have yielded a different look as the few marks were more of two marks per run, his eyes widening as he spoke the name. Unfortunately, that was the moment when another powerful soul entered him, the soul of Dogether, that he yelled it. "It was Minos, the King of Crete!" He winced as the soul came in too strongly as Shanoa rushed over to him as they both backed away as the steel door soon suffered bashing as Alexander, taking a moment to restrain Dogether, breathed before he spoke. "We just walked... into the lair... of the Minotaur..." The door shattered as red eyes gleamed from behind the way, the massive bull-man stepping forward as it turned its animal head to the pair and roared greatly as it started to the battle. Shanoa's ground was held as Alexander mustered himself up, but the binding of Dogether was somehow much more difficult than he had expected, leaving him in rear support as Shanoa fought the beast, her swords clashing with the monster's battleaxe with inhuman strength, she couldn't best it in a straight up fight, but she could parry and dodge the monster's swings as it leapt high with a jump slash and swung from the sides, but Alexander and Shanoa had it bested, knocking it to the door as it lost its axe, but not its fire as its fist started to glow and charged at them, Alexander thinking quickly as he plumed out leathery wings and jump with Shanoa in his grip, the Minotaur rushing to the statue and delivering a powerful uppercut, not touching the statue, but it was enough as the power kicked back and the beast slowly fell to the ground as its flesh combusted in the end, leaving its skeleton behind as both floated back down before Alexander collapsed with heavy breathing.  
"Edgar, are you okay!?"  
"I'm doing fine... I think that Dogether was trying to take me apart from the inside, but Wallman shattered it to pieces..." Alexander slowly got up and breathed more calmly as he continued. "I'll be fine... Just it is going to be a bit of a challenge to keep going if there are more souls like that." Shanoa nodded, but her heart was concerned, was he going to be experiencing such pains and trauma from all the souls he gains, he was in danger, but as she looked at him, she started to realize something else... He was walking a path alone, yet it looked more like those monsters that he had formed bonds with were right beside him, walking with him as she shook the image out of her mind for a time and followed him through to the end of the section to wait for the others...

* * *

Kenmur was not too pleased with the cemetery now, he never really liked going to some place with the dead were laid to rest, but it was even worse when the ground had become mud sand, ghastly men of mud crept through the muck as other creatures suck below the mud and never came back out. It was unsettling, but he pushed on with Richter and Maria, the girl's newfound powers working greatly as both observed her ability to strike with invincible birds, cats, even a projection of a female fighter whose punches were MORE than enough, even the Giant Skull that came to fight was no match for Maria and her magic. They pressed on to another maiden as she turned and looked at the trio, her attire that of a woman of the cloth, a nun as Maria spoke. "Are you okay? You're saved now!" The woman ran over and thanked whoever was in Heaven watching over her. "Hey, thank Him later! Come on, we've got to go!"  
"You are truly an angel. May I ask you your name?"  
"It's Maria Renard and these are my friends, Richter and Samson. What's yours?" Kenmur lightly sighed, did they really have time to chat a while, they're in a castle of doom, but he could expect that some things are not so easy to understand at times, he gets a lot of that from Alexander.  
"Maria, the Holy Mother and her faithful guardians... My name is Tera. Sister Tera." Kenmur withheld himself as he spoke before Maria could interject.  
"She must have been suffering from delusions from her capture, if she believes it, then there is actually little we can do for her here, let's get her back home before more monsters come."

"I'd be unworthy of such attention. Please, let me find my own way out, and see your mission through." Maria tried to interject on that notion when Tera removed a necklace from around her neck and offered it to the trio. "Oh, and please accept this. It's nothing compared to your power, I'm sure, but if it helps... then there's been a purpose to my time here." Maria lightly took the necklace and gazed at it as she agreed.  
"All right, I understand. Now run for it before things get too dangerous. See you!" The party headed back up as Tera ran for it, her path clear from the monsters as even the mud itself had settled to a halt as they pressed on, Tera's necklace granting them the power to truly destroy the red skeletons and the red skeleton barriers that barred their way. They smashed several chained balls and dropped down below as they followed the path laid out before them before they tried to head further down when the stairs beneath them crumbled, Maria being caught by Richter as both hunters landed on their feet and they looked around, curious as to where they are before the air became filled with ancient markings and they gathered to one point before revealing a massive floating eyeball with a mouth as it looked at them before generating similar runes to attack them, using a tri-beam, a stream of fire, and a defense of stone to attack, but they were too mobile to take too much pain from the monster as it seemed to start to chant in its final leg, runes being marked where it went before they gathered on it and it turned into a symbol and started to fly overhead, making a suicide attempt on Maria, but Richter was faster as he dove for her, grasping her out of the way as the monster burst into flames and died. "Thanks, Richter."  
"No problem, let's get going, that thing could come back." With that, they headed up once more through a passage that opened up with the monster's defeat and they soon arrived at another cross road...

* * *

Shanoa and Alexander didn't wait long as Richter, Maria, and Kenmur soon joined them as Alexander spoke. "Glad to see you are all in one piece, friends."  
"Not just that." Richter showed off Tera's necklace as he explained. "We found one of the captive girls, she quickly escaped from this place after giving us this necklace, its power is considerable as it has the ability to destroy those red skeletons."  
"Making the risen dead FOREVER dead again." Kenmur said as he looked at the cross road in forth of them. "So which way, scenic or spooky?"  
"I don't know..." Alexander said a he too took to looking. "The upper route seems to lead into a dungeon while the lower route leads to some far-off manor in the castle grounds." Maria steeled herself as she spoke.  
"I am not scared, we can take the dungeon."

"I don't know, Maria." Richter paused as he commented on it. "I don't think that what we will find in that path will be too good for anyone, even I shudder to think what to think what could be there."  
"We can do it, Richter, Annette is waiting for us, I know it!" Richter nodded as he stepped forward.  
"We'll take the dungeons, you two search the waterway and forest down below, the night continues to reside over the land so long as we don't stop Dracula from his evil ways."  
"We will do what we can, Richter Belmont, but the same goes to you, be careful." They divided into the areas, the trio heading to the dungeons while the forest and its canopy is explored by Shanoa and Alexander...

* * *

Maria was not quite ready for what was in the dungeon, but she swallowed her fear and suppressed the urge to gag as the dungeon was not JUST for the convicted, but also the doomed to die by horrible methods as they headed further up. "I am regretting the agreement of this."  
"Yeah, it seems like only few are able to stomach this." Richter grimaced as they continued. "Samson, how are you not sickened by this?"  
"Long history, I can tell you, some battles that I went through with rogue priests and foul heretics often trailed into such places, sure not as bad as this whole torture chamber, but it was pretty bad." Kenmur was doing his best to not gag either, The place had a stretch to it and it really was getting to him. "I often felt like what they were doing... there was no point in the madness at all, it was just some sick, twisted interest in causing harm to others." He shook his head as they pressed on to a cleaner appearance. "You know, a cleaner appearance can often mean that someone WANTS people to come and visit... so they can die at the hands of some crazed lunatic."  
"Obviously, you have too much time on your hands to analyze everything around you." Richter said as they soon dodged more dangerous tools and toppled a massive column with bombs that were inside its base. "This is Dracula's castle, of course there is going to be some crazed creature waiting to kill us, we are here to hunt down their master."  
"Yeah, we can best them easily!" Maria was cheerful now, despite what she had seen in the lower wards as they pressed on into a green mist, none of them coughing in sickness from it, but it was eerie as they pressed on to another room where a woman sat, Maria sighing in relief when Kenmur and Richter raised their arm in concern, Richter the first to speak.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
The woman stood up and spoke. "I am a prisoner of this castle, I seek heroes to save me from this fate."  
"Lady... I DON'T trust you." Kenmur said, his gut feeling telling him just that as he continued. "There is something wrong in this room and I will not be fooled by a simple 'plea' trick to dismiss it."  
"How troubling..." The woman's shadow extended out as she continued. "I may be a servant to Her Grace, but I will not be treated like a monster." A figure arose from the shadow, bringing forth a mask that shattered to pieces to a skull as a exposed demoness started to lounge on the bony frame as the woman spoke. "I am the voice of my master, Carmilla, and you all will feed her thirst of blood."

"Not going to happen...!" The battle started as the trio avoided the servant whose presence was a concern and focused on the floating skull, its tears of blood sprouting into flames before it fell to the ground in a blaze with its owner as the trio turned to the servant.  
"I will not be done in so quickly, heroes." The dress was ripped off to feline features and a black attire that looked from a circus high-diving act, the hair revealed to be violet instead of black, but Belmont was not having it.  
"Go back with your master, this world is not for you, her, or Dracula." The speed and grace that the servant showed was not enough as she fell to the ground, wounded, as energy flowed out of her and she collapsed, fading away to join her master as the trio continued on...

* * *

The way was not too terrible as Shanoa had explained, it was a pleasant path that was only touched by a number of monsters, but the landscape itself was rather peaceful. "You know, since we are here, it may be best that you could talk."  
"About what?"  
"Your power, it is clear that you are taking it as it comes, but has it been hurting you... in any sort of way since we have met?" Alexander rested a hand to his forehead as they proceed down into a crystal cavern.  
"To think on it, it hasn't been easy, I will admit, but it has been much simpler than I had expected, the souls of the Ecclesia members have made it more bearable, they have maintained order in the mindscape that I have them all in, it only hurts when I take on the soul of a powerful monster whose own soul is malice and hate." He rubbed his jaw as they paused. "It also looks to be that I am only able to support the summoned creature for a limited window of time, otherwise I start to feel like I am breaking apart, switching with my... other self wouldn't have hurt, but the prolonged stay in the other body had drained me and I started to fear that I was losing myself, it was strange... he said that it could not be helped, but I felt that he was withholding his own power and the others devoted some to keep me intact, would it have been benefiting them all if I were to drop..." Suddenly, a rolling headache crushed into him and Shanoa felt the power that surged from it as he exclaimed. "Alright, alright! I was just saying!"  
"...They trust you... you have made their lives different and gave them peace for your own belief, but it has returned in kind to you that they would entrust their own power into you, they would not have benefited from you dying, their power and abilities wouldn't have changed otherwise, they would be stuck the same as before." Alexander shook his head as the wave eased out and he breathed.

"Let's hope that is the truth, I don't want to feel useless or miserable again." They continued into the tunnel before they encountered another one of the captive maidens, looking to be the daughter of a doctor or individual of science. She stirred and stood up as she spoke.  
"Who's there!?"  
"Everything is going to be fine." Alexander started as he introduced the pair. "I am Edgar and this is my companion, Thersa." Shanoa bowed her head as he continued. "We are here with three others to save those taken and defeat the evil count who did all this."  
"Thank you both, I'm Iris, thank you for saving me."  
"Our pleasure, now quickly, go before the path is closed by more monsters." Iris nodded before she gasped.

"Wait a moment!" Both was taken back as Iris continued. "Thersa, let me see your arm." Shanoa extended out her arm and realized that there was a long scratch across the side of her arm, a skeleton having made it with a broken bone and getting her before its demise at her rapier.  
"Oh, this... I had forgotten that I had gotten this, it is minor though."  
"Oh, believe me. If we don't treat that right now, you're looking at infection, and then putrification."  
"Words of a doctor, what can we or you do about it?"  
Iris chuckled a bit as she spoke. "I was kidding about it, but it is still a wound, let me bind it up. My father's a doctor." She started to dress the wound and soon was done, clearly having some medical supplies before she was taken. "There you go. That should make it much better." Shanoa moved her arms carefully and felt it was much better than how it was beforehand as Iris stepped back.

"I thank you, these wounds are often minor, but in truth, even the smallest could be dangerous, thank you, Miss Iris."  
"My pleasure. Now, before you two go, take this with you." She offered a small charm and Alexander took it off her hands as he asked.  
"A good-luck charm?"  
"Yes, it is to help keep you safe as it has for me." Alexander nodded as he pocketed the charm and spoke.  
"It can do more than that, but the best thing right now is for you to escape, this is not the time to linger." Iris nodded as she headed off, Shanoa and Alexander's attacks now empowered to destroy the crystal wall formations that would bar their way as they moved on back onto the regular path, heading for the manor as they fought more Fleamen, their avian carriers, and skeletons hiding behind trees before they entered the foyer, Shanoa quickly raising her hands to her arms and rubbing them as she commented.

"Is this another part of the count's magic?"  
"Perhaps... but this chill... it is no normal cold wind..." They headed on in to the very tile and stone also becoming frozen as they entered into the next chamber to see it was lined, wall to wall, in ice and the open passage yielded frozen soldiers, some wearing rigid expressions while some were in total shock as their bodies had turned blackened with ice cloaking their frame, but the most prominent feature was the guillotine, ice coating its frame and blade as a rigid figure stood in the ice as Shanoa made a double check at the figure.  
"Hold on, is this one a man or monster and why is he frozen...?"  
"...It is self-imprisonment... it wanted to freeze itself in the defense of the master..." Alexander quickly jumped back from the ice as a cavalier lance sharply dropped from the ceiling, both getting ready as the ice cracked and shattered to the figure to knee down before its held possession, a man's rigid head, came to life with a flash of its green eyes and it was tilted up in response as the armor stood up and grabbed the lance with its free hand and pulled it free as the head spoke.  
"Those who dare defy the master will perish..."

"It's a Dullahan..." Alexander smiled sadly as his created spade faded from his hands and he straightened up as Shanoa was still on guard, completely lost as to WHAT Alexander was doing. "But who do you serve, mighty Dullahan, who is your master in this time of strife...?" The lance was readied to attack and it lunged forward, but it completely missed Alexander on purpose as ice formed at the tip and the head spoke, sharing a gaze with Alexander.  
"You don't claim to be a master of powers beyond yourself, but you have an aura... one that I haven't felt since..." The lance was removed and then firmed planted in the ground as the head was gently handed to Alexander as it continued to speak. "Tell me, boy, are you the heir to the Elmendan power, the power of 'devil forging' that has gone beyond its usual calling and has become an equal power to the Lord Dracula?"  
"You creatures sure know of my late ancestor a lot more than I do..." Alexander held the head up as he continued to speak, the head floating up. "Who are you, to know of my ancestor's power and who he is...?"  
"I am Sir Tidus, once a powerful lord and knight, my own arrogance lead to my untimely execution... by the falling blade..." All three turned to the frozen figures as the armor moved toward them with the head following in its float. "They say that the use of the device is inhumane, that it is an monster onto those that find themselves under the blade, but the day I died was the day that evil found me and cursed the blade, I to be their loyal servant in terms of betraying those that I once held dear, the frigid essence of my power evident as well as my marking of imprisonment." The armor fist gripped tight as the head calmly dropped into the other arms's grip before a fist slammed into the device, shattering it to pieces as Tidus continued. "I may be dead, but I am no one's servant, if you dare contain me as your little pawn, blood of Elmendan, then I will fight for my freedom."  
"I was hoping that you would come to terms with the fact that you are still a free soul, you are free to leave whenever you choose, but if you feel that way... then I will put your sadness to an end, prepare yourself, Tidus..." Alexander's shadow bellowed to the side as a beastly man arose from it and glared at the Dullahan, snorting out steam as armor coated its body and a great battle axe emerged from the dark as well as Alexander finished. "...I will not hold back the fury that my summon possesses."

"As expected, I am to fight a creature whose legacy is blood and fury, the Minotaur does not scare me, it is just a beast of burdens." The lance was quickly snatched up as it lunged once more to the Minotaur's panting in anger as it spoke.  
"Burdens!? You are just a man who was killed for the belief of peace." The beast swung the axe and pinned the weapon down as the monster continued. "I was forsaken... given life by a god whose very gift was spared and my mother the king's own wife. I have become a monster when the king sealed me in a tomb of stone and tunnel, my life ended when a hero came to slay me, I once served the Count..." The Minotaur puffed in anger as it readied a fist. "...BUT NO LONGER!" The armor bent to the punch and the Dullahan coughed out blood as he glared to the beast from his skidded position. "I am not a beast of burden, I am the Minotaur, monster son of King Minos, blood of Crete, and killer of soldiers and lives for my own survival, the time of ancient gods has passed, but here I stand to kill!" The lance flew back into the Dullahan's hand as the Minotaur made to strike again and the battle started anew as blows clashed with blows, the Minotaur's axe enchanted with fire while it battled the frigid shaft of the lance as both battled, energy bolts matched by debris hauled and the Dullahan was swiftly brought down as the axe was dropped and the beast stomped through the fallen soldier, his head resting on the ground as the armor tried to get up as well, lifting the head up and holding in both hands. "My blood boils at the chance to destroy you, your story is not as strong as mine...!" The grip loosened as the Minotaur held the head up in one hand. "...But... anger is not the answer for me now, I have been changed, given a new purpose and I may soon learn more of myself than anyone else has ever believed, I have changed and, unlike my brethren to come, I have a soul to carry on with..." The beast tossed the head as it burst into flames and the armor shattered to pieces before the lance impaled the now hollow armor as the Minotaur turned, stomped toward Alexander, and knelt down. "May my power, whether it changed with my soul, ever serve your mission, Conjurer." Alexander lightly nodded as the monster flaked apart, the once-summoned monster now returned to the mindscape as the Dullahan's followed suit and Alexander sighed.  
"Just my luck, it is a rivalry between them, who is stronger and who is faster..." He shook his head as they moved along. "I just hope that, when this is over for a time, that those two will ACTUALLY understand what the other is going through." Shanoa nodded as she too sighed, clearly it is becoming a thing where either Alexander convinces a monster to join or tests his strength with a summon or two...


	22. Chronicles : Shaft, the Dark Priest

They met up once more as Alexander shared with them the charm. "Its power must have been given when she had endured some magical presence, I don't fully understand it, but its power enabled us to destroy hardened crystal walls that could bar our way about."  
"Clearly another useful tool as there are secrets about the castle that could prevent the dark fiend from gaining any more power." Richter commented as he looked at the paths and questioned them. "It would seem like that there could be a passage under the castle where we can get into, but the look of those wrecked ships give me an... uneasy feeling..." Alexander joined him in the look about when Shanoa and Kenmur noticed that Alexander's eyes were glowing teal-blue and some was a faint glow under the cloak as he commented.  
"...Let me and Thersa deal with the ships, you, Maria, and Samson need to get into the castle and disrupt Dracula's plans before he causes any more harm." Without another word, Alexander jumped and charged for the ships as Kenmur shouted after Shanoa who took off to keep up.  
"Keep him out of trouble!" Shanoa was unable to return a gesture as Kenmur turned. "Well, I guess we are checking out the waterways."  
"Just great!" Maria sighed as she commented. "And here I thought that I wouldn't get any messy from dark places." Both Richter and Kenmur chuckled at the tone as the trio headed for the path laid before them...

* * *

"Edgar!" Shanoa shouted after Alexander, but he was not stoppable so she tried again as she leaped in front of him, stopping him short as she spoke again, worry filling her voice. "Edgar!"  
"What!?"  
"Your eyes... the scar!" Alexander paused and looked inside his cloak to see that his wound was glowing red that it almost looked like he was bleeding again and he breathed, the glow fading away in both eye and scar as he glanced back up.  
"Right... sorry..." He slowly walked across the dock, the foes also standing at attention that Shanoa was surprised by the fact that they were not attacking right then. "This is growing to be an eager battle, my soul right now aches to fight the master here and he clearly wishes to fight me as well, he knows... he knows..." They continued on the path and onto the ghostly ship as a Bone Musket straightened up and approached the pair as it spoke.  
"The master wishes to meet you, cloaked one, your friend must stay behind... unless she is willing to watch." Shanoa assured that notion by grabbing Alexander's arm and the Musket nodded. "...Very well, follow me..." The skeleton pressed on and they soon arrived to the back of the ship when it stopped short and then stance in attention. "He is atop this remaining mast, go to him and greet him with respect." Alexander nodded as he leaped to the top, Shanoa waiting at the bottom as the Musket left and returned to its place. Alexander soon arrived at the top and a series of skulls filled the air before a voice spoke.

"Blood of Elmendan... I was not expecting his line to join the Belmonts." Alexander turned his attention to a space in the air where the skulls started to gather at as a imposing figure appeared with its bony arms spreading out. "Do you perhaps plan to take over for my master, if so, then you have truly become a risk for your own life, fool."  
"Lord Death..." Alexander offered a short bow as he straightened back up and spoke, taking a step forward. "I never intended for my own power to take over the part of being the evil in the world, I am just a simple man, one that would too easily bend to the pressure, no, I am here for you." Alexander pointed a finger at the Reaper. "You and I were meant to battle here, I don't care about your master's position, this is... a personal vendetta..."  
"Ah... I sense my mark on you..." Death raised his own hand as Alexander lowered his hand. "I do not know where or when I have marked you, but this is a turn of fortune, one of us will live and the other will die, brace yourself, human, your line ends here before my eyes." A swarm of sickles formed to Death's side as Alexander focused before he pulled out the Sword Lord's great sword from its hammer space and wielded it in his right hand.  
"This battle will be something different than your belief relies within." Alexander dashed forward and whirled the blade about as he slashed through the sickles and charged after Death, his strikes cutting deep as Death's cloak was slashed up before he took to a distance and shouted.  
"Face my true power!" He channeled his power and fired a series of skeletal fireballs, but Alexander was not so turned away as he got into a stance with the great sword, his eyes starting to slowly glow as the blade glowed as well before he slashed several times and sonic waves flew true as they impacted the fireballs, causing them to explode as Death spoke again. "Face me, boy!" His appearance changed to a lighter cloak as his true scythe was formed into reality and it snatched with a spiral before landing on the mast and beginning to battle Alexander in close combat, all the while summoning more sickles before he swung and Alexander parried the blade and slashed Death through the rib cage and he staggered back in pain as he started to chuckle. "This is quite the turn... I guess your answers will have to wait once more..." Before the scythe could slash through Death's neck, Alexander was quicker as he jumped and snatched the weapon from the air, landing behind Death as he spoke with a turn.

"Not today, Death, I only want one answer... Elmendan..."  
"A madman... he was purely for the sake of controlling the powers beyond as he saw weakness in my lord Dracula." Death turned slowly in a stumble as blacken blood seeped onto the bony hand, impossible as Death had no flesh to attest to it. "His own arrogance was his downfall as he sold his soul for the power, but he was made vulnerable, I hunt for the soul even now, finally finding it... after all these years..."  
"...Then I have something FAR worse than powers beyond my control..." Alexander posed the scythe under Death's jaw as he continued. "...But, make no mistake, I will fend from myself and, if I can not, then may my soul suffer no further pain at his hands."  
"Be warned, boy, you are susceptible to him when he is in his weakest, yet at his strongest..." Alexander paused not for a moment as he swung the scythe, slicing Death's head off as the body fell and the weapon disappeared from his hand as he scaled back down to the deck, Shanoa breathing in relief as she spoke.  
"You did it, you have beaten Death once again..."

"Yes, I did, but now we must meet with the others, time is of the essence." They headed off with Alexander's own thoughts in turmoil...  
His body had become the vessel of his maddened ancestor, but it also meant that he was not able to take control yet... he had to make his move the day he died, the day when the Devil Forgemasters ended for good, when Trevor Belmont won the battle...

* * *

Kenmur was not too sure about the terming being 'waterway', it looked more like a great canal that ever flowed into the ocean as he followed the duo into the catacombs that stretch into the castle as they continued on their path, finding out for himself that the way was not true to its sight as they entered under a statue to enter the catacombs and press on, the tunnels underneath filled with more monsters and hollow armors as they kept going before entering a large chamber and the gate dropping shut as Kenmur remarked. "Just another moment where some great monster is waiting for us."  
"Yes, but where is it...?" Maria commented as the trio looked about, it was a large chamber with a few pillars to be found as a sound started to reach their ears, Richter the first to realize the threat as he shouted.  
"To the gate!" The trio leaped back to the steel cover as something took a swipe at Kenmur and revealed itself as a serpent-like monster. "What is this beast!?"  
"I don't know, but I am not planning on ending up this thing's snack..." They went straight to fighting the huge head and bringing it down, but it was not the end as the main body attacked, the monster sporting many more heads that they had not expected, forcing them to fought off each head before attacking the chest and bringing the monster down as they released a gasp of relief.  
"What the heck was that thing!?"

Richter stood back up and looked it over as he thought about it. "I don't really know, maybe Edgar has the answer." They headed to the path to meet up with Shanoa and Alexander...

* * *

Both Richter and Kenmur explained the monster that they encountered in the waterways, Alexander listening as Shanoa and Maria looked on to the next place, the passage going into the main castle itself and seemed to pass through a small, religious site before that, Alexander leaning back as he spoke. "The creature you fought is known as a Hydra, in ancient Greek lore, the Hydra is a monster whose very body possesses an unnatural regeneration which allowed it to live once more when all the heads are cut, two more growing in place of a lost head, however, from your description, it sounds like the monster had lost its ability and became a hulking behemoth instead, in service of the Count."  
"Indeed, I couldn't believe that such a monster was even guarding the way to the castle, what was the challenge with the ships if I may ask?"  
"They seemed to have been rigged to leave the area and cause more havoc, but some of the design on those ships was ill-fitted, they were more marooned than active sail and their master... wasn't too kind to the idea of us dealing them in..." Belmont didn't push it, but Kenmur was sure that Alexander was withholding info as he limbered up. "Now then, I sense a dark power in the next chamber, it would be best that we get rid of that presence before we deal with the Count himself."  
"I agree, let's move!" Richter shouted as they headed on up and through the doorway as they encountered a cloaked man, but the trio of time-bounded travelers knew the figure better as the dark priest who planned the whole act of evil as he blasted an orb at the party, Kenmur and Shanoa smashing the blast as the dark priest spoke.  
"Impossible, yet very troubling, you are more than I had expected, no matter, your power will be useless against me!" He raised his hands up as he chanted. "Servants, come forth from the gates of Hell! Attack! Rid my master's castle of these pests!" He laughed evilly as the summoning circle he had created settled to the ground and turned red, a swarm of bats flying out of it before they formed into a colossal bat monster and Maria and Richter took to the fight. Between Richter's whip skills and Maria's handle of her fostering powers, the monstrous bat was no match and separated into smaller bats that also burst into flames, but the next summon was a threat as both dodged back as the green circle brought for the Medusa, Shanoa the next to fight as she extended out her Glyph scythes and struck. The gorgon's sight and tail strikes were slow and clumsy to Shanoa and yielded in the monster's defeat as it turned to stone in stones and crumbled, she leapt back as the circle glowed a desert yellow and a sarcophagus emerged before opening to a mummy that came alive and battled Kenmur, the great sword was not of equal footing as the dried husk or its mastery of floating blocks and bandages, yet it did not stop him as the monster was soon unraveled to mere bandages before the circle turned teal blue and lightning filled the room, Alexander switching with Kenmur as the Creature emerged, doing battle against a massive humanoid creature with his shovel, but he was not turned away as every thunder strike and each attempt strengthened his resolve before he forced the creature to bend, its surplus of energy turning on it as it fried itself into a pile of dust, the circle breaking as Shaft returned. "Hmm... Intriguing... Strong indeed... Very well then, face me!" Shaft called forth an orb and it split in two before the real battle had begun, Shaft was, though human, a difficult foe as his movement and skill with both fire and lightning properties in the orbs made his a foe to reckon with, but even than, he was cut down, his power also dwindling as the orbs crashed to the floor and he dropped dead to the ground, Alexander taking a special note that he couldn't obtain the souls of monsters in other's control and he couldn't take a human's soul, no matter how corrupted it was, as long as it remained even a sliver of human.  
"Yes, we did it, now all that remains is the Count himself!"  
"We need to also rescue Annette, she is in the most grave danger than any of the maidens thus far." Alexander was right, they could be completely destroy Dracula's plan when all the maidens had been rescued and retreated away from this dire place, so they pressed on into the castle, Shaft's very cloak emptying itself as the body disappeared and it appeared to flutter off like it possessed a new will...


	23. Chronicles : Epilogue

They pressed on through the causeway and rand across the crumbling bridge as they soon entered the mechanical chaos of the inner castle, using both magically-attuned items to further open the castle up and collect a key to a locked door, Richter was certain that the obvious way was not the correct way, so they headed down to the depths of the castle to another locked door and opened it to another maiden, laying on the bench before she stirred to Richter calling. "Annette!" They both ran toward each other and embrace each other as Annette spoke.  
"Richter... Richter, it's you!" They parted for a moment as Richter spoke.  
"You're all right."  
"I believed in you. I knew you'd come.  
"Sorry I took so long."

"Oh yes. There's another girl being held here." Before she could finished, Maria ran into her and hug Annette as she started. "But how did you...?"  
"I had help." Richter gestured to the party behind him as they each gave some form of bow. "It was easier than I had guessed, but it was also something else with Maria, you haven't seen her power."  
"Power, huh? But still..."  
"She would have been in danger either way, Miss Annette." Shanoa spoke as she continued. "The threat will continued until Dracula is dealt with. My suggestion for now is to leave and get as far from the castle as you can."  
"All right." Annette was released from the hug as she turned back to Richter. "Richter..."

"What's wrong?" Annette put her hands together as if to pray.  
"Please don't die. Come back in one piece. Promise me." The party nodded in agreement as Richter rested a hand on her shoulder as he flashed a smile.  
"Sure. Leave it to us." Annette agreed as she quickly left and the party headed through the opened passage up top and battled more skeleton varieties and a hulking knight with a great sword through a manor-type architecture. Their journey through the ruined area soon started to come to a halt as they passed into another site that once held religious value and they pressed on to a shrine that was open to the stormy sky and the ground was no longer tile, but solid dirt and soil as something on the altar started to glow. "What the...!?"  
"The dead have come to fight again." Alexander stated as an orb lifted up and Shaft's cloak hovered over it to form a semi-visible figure as it glanced up with red eyes and focused on the party. "Whatever evil spirit is residing in the orb, it looks to be projecting a more powerful necromantic aura." The specter attacked with bats, but the threat truly came when the sky was darkened with the undead husk of the Wyvern and the ground shifted to the Behemoth's attack, its undead frame burrowing through the earth as the party were divided for short pauses, but the answer had proven to be an obvious one as they focused on dodging, but also striking the phantom before it perished, the cloak dropping to the ground once more as the party looked at it for any more movement, but when it moved no more, they pressed on, scaling the steps to the final foe, the blood-red moon filling the sky with a skull impression as they continued to the end, Dracula himself resting the chair before he cracked an eye to the party.  
"Belmont, son of Belmont. I've been waiting for you." Alexander looked at the Count and extended his arms out, motioning the party to step back, something they didn't understand, but Shanoa and Kenmur understood at once, it was the final fight and they had to let Richter fight this one on his own, a notion that Richter shared as he nodded and turned back to the Count.

"Dracula. Die now, and leave this world. You'll never belong here!"  
"Oh, but this world invited me. Your own kind called me forth with praise and tribute."  
"Tribute?" Richter shook his head as he pointed a finger. "You're a thief. You steal men's souls, their freedom..."  
"Freedom is always sacrificed to faith, good hunter. Or are you truly here by choice?"  
"All I'm here for is you." The Belmont swung his arm as he shouted. "To hell with your heresy! You're nothing but a blight on mankind." The count stood up as he mused.

"Ha, Mankind... a cesspit of hatred and lies." He warped to the battle on the carpet as he continued. "Fight for them and die for their sins!" He blasted a torrent of energy at Richter, but he was not so easily turned as the battle started, Belmont versus the sworn enemy Dracula as Maria tried to move past the party as Kenmur spoke.  
"Can Richter really do it, Dracula is said to be impossible to slay!"  
"That is why the Belmont Family often carries the legendary whip, the Vampire Killer, its power is quite intense and should be strong enough to defeat Dracula, no matter how strong he is said to be." Alexander was certain that it was meant to be, but Shanoa spared a mere glance to Alexander and could tell... he was struggling with the urge to fight Dracula as well, as an ally to Richter, but he knew what could happen if he didn't plan it out and, with the possibilities also including his allies, the threat was too great to move on as Dracula roared from another blow of Richter's  
"Enough of this!" The vampire lord floated up as he called upon more power and started to transform. "GIVE ME POWER!" His form had transformed into a monstrous bat demon as Richter grinded his teeth and continued the assault. The monster was limbering, but unwieldy as Belmont struck more blows into the monster before it faltered and turned back to Dracula in a lingering shout as he commented. "To think that I must resort to such power..." The dimension changed once more as Dracula's power flowed across the battle zone, blood wings emerging from his back, his own cape turning into the wings, as he took to the air, his eyes glowing bright as he called down blood rain and a stream of bats, Richter nearly falling from the prolong assault, but he did not falter as he also faced with a wolf transformation and pillars of blazing fire, fireballs and blood spikes also a threat as the party sheltered themselves from the power, Belmont was their hope and choice as he struck the final blow as Dracula shouted. "Impossible... not this time!" He called out as the room returned to the normal and Dracula dropped to his knee as he spoke. "Impossible... you've beaten me?"  
"I'm a Belmont. That's my job." Internally, Shanoa and Alexander were giving a thumbs-up at the best quote that a Belmont had made to date as Dracula looked at Richter and commented.

"H-Humanity will call me back again. It always does. Its desire is insatiable..." Alexander could only agree to that term of logic, without some evil in the world and a figurehead to pose that evil, humanity would start to lose their way completely, there was nothing more to say to that.  
"You're right." The party was surprised that Richter was agreeing to such a notion as he continued, shaking his head. "We never learn. But we'll have to someday." He stopped with the shake and gazed at Dracula. "And in the meantime, if you do come back, someone like me will be waiting." Dracula cracked a smile as he spoke.  
"Amusing... We shall meet again, blood of Belmont!" With a roaring shout, Dracula disappeared in a puff of blood with a lingering cry as the castle started to rumble, the party looking among themselves in panic before they rushed out of the castle, it was beginning to fall apart before they all got out and looked ot the castle, some of its structures still stood, silent as the dawn broke over the area and Richter and Maria were left to look upon it with the other maidens they rescued, but they could not thank Alexander, Shanoa, or even Kenmur as, in the chaos of the escape, they disappeared without a trace, no bodies to mean that they died, but no sigh of where they went, like they had disappeared into thin air...

* * *

Alexander somersaulted into the Fallen Armory as Shanoa crushed into him and Kenmur leapt in as the portal that suddenly appeared closed behind him with a puff of dust as Kenmur commented. "Where the heck did that thing come from!?"  
"Hard to say..." Alexander stepped toward the spot as Shanoa, leaving his grip from the catch, helped Kenmur to his feet as Alexander crouched and ran a hand over the flooring, something was off about it. "It appeared just as we were escaping, it appeared when we were heading out, is it possible...?"  
"What is it?" Alexander hummed as he turned and flipped the sign and took a seat in pondering.  
"It strikes me as off, how we are going through time itself and aiding in the struggle of the Belmonts and those that have taken up the duty of fighting Dracula, sure that is a bit over the top as we have only been to three separate eras with Kenmur being in two, but... the fact is, we have been changing time as it goes on..." Alexander hummed before walking over to his shelf and pulling out his text in the Dracula myth, Shanoa joining in as Kenmur seated himself down as the cloacked man spotted a difference. "See here, it says that 'Adventurers of Edgar, Thresa, and Samson reemerge to discover the appearance of Dracula's castle, being in close connection with Richter Belmont', I didn't write this in the first place, history itself is making the events evident as we go, are we rewriting history as we know of it?"  
"It's hard to say..." Shanoa said as she took the book in hand and flipped through its pages. "We have encountered Richter Belmont, but the path we are going through is the past, could it be possible that we may even meet Simon Belmont, maybe even the very first Belmont to begin this battle against the Count?"

"That is a question..." Alexander said as he seated himself with Shanoa shelving the book back and taking a seat next to him. "Whatever time power is moving us now, it is choosing the right time to take us back to our own time, Shanoa, you were close to me when it first opened and you were pulled into the future with me."  
"It's okay..." Shanoa gave a small sigh as she smiled. "I would have lived out my life just on the outskirts of Wygol in atonement for Albus, but I am finding that I have a better purpose fighting with you against Dracula and his minions."  
"Yeah, but what about others?" Kenmur asked as he had taken the moment to breathe. "We can't share what we now know and what has occurred, that could create some weird paradox in the world."  
"Knowing our luck... we have already done such a thing..." The trio shook their heads as they worked to get the shop organized and ready for customers before Kenmur headed out and worked with the garrisons again...


	24. A Short Respite - A Shocking Glyph

The clock ticked on as Alexander read through his collected notes, the shop seeing some more business as it looked more like they were only gone for a few hours, maybe even a day. He flipped through another page before he sighed and raised his hand to the side, a circle appearing as armor formed up once more and a Spear Guard formed in the space, without its trademark weapon as it stood at attention. "What is your command!?"  
"Restocking..." Alexander put the book on the table and walking around the counter as he continued. "I need to run a supply run for the shop as it seems like I am running low on some resources, also I want to check out that place that Gregor had singled out for the Fallen Armory."  
"The old blacksmith on the back path of us? Why not ask one of the higher members to check it out?"  
"Because I haven't been able to successfully create a illusion spell to hide their monster forms, they are good people, but they could draw more hostile attention than good." The Spear Guard nodded as it crossed its arms.  
"So why am I here for?"

"You are a more average shape of a man and could help me out, you will be my testing 'human' for the time being, maybe I can get Alphonso out soon, but for now, you are with me."  
"I live to serve!" Alexander nodded as he focused his power and thrusted it into the Spear Guard, the armor breaking down to a tunic and slacks, shoulder plates becoming toned leather as a small broadsword soon appeared on the belt and the Spear Guard looked at himself before nodding, the eyes a darker tone of brown that it would be unnatural, but that can easily be hidden as the turned-human found a bandana and wrapped it above the eyes, shadowing them from sight unless seen up close. "Your loyal follower is ready for action, sir!"  
"Excellent, let's go." Alexander headed out with 'Wilhelm' following him out, the door sign reading CLOSED as he locked the door and moved on, the town in the early tones of morning which allowed Alexander to treat with the merchant before the rest of the town could, a benefit as some people like the reckless brute would find his appearance as a threat. It was highly unlikely as most knew Alexander and they didn't falter to the same tone, but the cloaked man couldn't take too much of a risk like that as he contended with a number of merchants before taking the obtained goods to the Fallen Armory, Wilhelm's usual hostile behavior as a Spear Guard was absent as they delivered the supplies and moved to the back to see this blacksmith, its forge cold from months, maybe even years, of neglect while its anvil was covered in dust as Alexander swept a hand over it. "Well, let's get through with the lesser things before we check over what we can use and not." The clean up was easy as pieces and parts were removed from varying points and positions until it looked more manageable as he sighed at the condition before him "A majority of materials lost to the winds when it was abandoned, the tools in need of repair, and we don't even have a recognized blacksmith that can work this place, maybe it is better to settle with it being a storage zone, but that seems like a waste, this village is too far from the other towns and villages, making it the 'runt' among them." Alexander shook his head as he thought about it before Wilhelm spoke.  
"I will not judge your opinions here, sir, but wouldn't it be better for humans to carry additional things across the landscape with ease, even with word of mechanized horses?"  
"That would stand as a valid position, but what happens when those routes are suddenly barred by brigands or monsters, those goods are suddenly threatened and those places that these supplies go to are cut off until the roads are cleared or a least dangerous way is discovered and forged on." Alexander rubbed his jaw in thought as he continued, the village coming back to life for the day from the sounds outside. "No, better that we prepare a site to repair, forge, and craft new weapons and their components, not just a location to store such weapons for use." Wilhelm nodded as his appearance faded, Alexander timing it to be an hour at least. "Return, you have helped quite enough for now."

"Yes, sir." The Spear Guard fragmented into his soul form and returned to Alexander as the young man worked to get the place together as Shanoa soon arrived and greeted Alexander, he able to find that she had something on her mind.  
"Alex, I thank you for this grand experience and for letting me join you on these adventures into the past, I just wish... that Albus could have seen it as well."  
"That much is apparent, he wished for you to live a happy life, but even he couldn't have believed that this could have happened." Alexander set a rusted hammer down, its handle briefly mended with a new one. "But that is of your own life and you pay him back for all he has done for you, what is your reason for being here?"  
"I was actually curious... if I am to be a better fighter along with you, I came seeking a new attire and I was wondering..." Her face glowed a slight red as she continued with unease. "...If you could help in redressing me and making a garment that could still enable my use of Glyphs to flow..." Alexander then wore a blush in surprise as he stammered and gave a small cough.  
"W-Well, um... yes, I can... well, do that, but that is... highly unbecoming of me... to ask you of such an act and it is clear that you too... are hesitant of this suggestion."

"Yes... I know, but you are the most trusted person among us and... I would not be too comfortable with showing my markings to anyone else." Alexander, after a short pause, inhaled and exhaled before he nodded. He guided her out and into the back room of the Fallen Armory before showing her to the clothing shade, his back turned as her attire and armor soon came off and on the rack provided, a large sheet given to her as Alexander worked to ensure the measurements, they could be further refined with a tailor's touch, but for now, he worked to measure out and checked the pieces, even the damaged parts, as he worked to create a new outfit that would serve in the long term and help in Shanoa's Glyph use. It was actually a shock for him to find that it was merely a pair of shelves, the initial hip armor, the boots, and the dress that was attached by a collar and at the hip which was unsettling for him as he worked to get a better outfit together based on Shanoa's own appearance and skills, she was not for personal beauty as she is a warrior, fighter, and she should be treated the same way on her own accord.  
"This could take a bit, Shanoa, get dressed in one of your dresses and man the counter, if you need help, pull me out."  
"Very well and... thank you..." She soon headed out, wearing black leggings and a set of a blouse and long skirt as she headed to the front with sandals on as Alexander worked, his mind now starting to work out the details. The design and feel of the whole attire was truly one-of-a-kind, whoever created it clearly had Shanoa's abilities in mind, but clearly more like fodder who could die if she failed short of her supposed calling, it was furthered enchanted to radiate with her latent powers and help focus them to a firmer degree, but from what Shanoa could recall from the initial event when Albus stole Dominus, she felt not only her own memories and emotions vanish, but it felt like some aura dispelled from her as well, clearly the enchantments on the clothes and, since they were spells and not human things, they completely disappeared from the world. He hummed to himself before conjuring a brownish owl and spoke as he offered a letter and a set idea of designs to the bird. "Take this letter and designs to Morgan, she is often found near the town plaza fountain, her home is the one with the needle and thread sign." The bird did just that as it lightly took the things into its talons and took flight out into the world as Alexander continued...

* * *

The door rang and Alexander, having Shanoa join Kenmur on a short errand of supplies, looked up to...  
His heart stopped in a panic as Morgan came in with a VERY worried face and something in a small cloak, its hands extending out to be feline and sharp. "Alexander, I got your letter, but I don't have the time for it right now!"  
"Morgan, what happened, who is that under the cloak!?"  
"I-I-It's meeee-ow!" Alexander stopped as the hood came off and glancing back at him was a young girl's face, if she didn't have whiskers near her nose and her ears were not cat and twitching about, he was looking straight at Morgan's younger sister, Sapphire for her favorite stone and its radiant colors, looking worse for wear as she had tears pouring out of her iris-sized eyes. "I am Sapphire, help me-owt please!"  
"Come to the back, come." Sapphire and Morgan quickly headed to the back as Alexander closed the shop up and joined the sisters as he spoke. "Remove your cloak, I need to know what exactly I am dealing with..." The cloak soon fell to the floor and Alexander wanted to look away, but that was not going to help anything as Sapphire's body wasn't too changed as the Werecats and Black Panthers that he faced, her hands, legs, and face were changed in a margin while her torso was still human, her own attire ripped up a bit as claw marks littered her body, some opened up and blood slowly dripping down as Alexander continued. "This doesn't appear to be some form of demonic touch, you don't seem to be in some magical spell that could be causing this..." He helped bandage Sapphire up as he spoke a bit more. "Morgan, where has Sapphire been?"

"She has been helping me out in the shop, she has done a few errands to the other townsfolk, but nothing came up during those times and your newest occupant." Alexander nodded as Morgan continued thinking on it. "Now that I am thinking about it, something happened when we were talking to Father Gregor, she was snooping about the various tomes and books that he had as we had brought him some new threads and started to discuss new attire for clergy that could come, but shortly after she messed with something on the shelf, she went stiff, it was like she was in a trance." Alexander paused as he thought about it before crouching down and examining Sapphire who was crying a bit. "Do you know what is happening to her?"  
"...Hard to say, but if I am right on something..." He turned Sapphire around and lightly pulled up the back of her ruined blouse to see it, it was a very more detailed, elaborated marking of a Glyph, his mind freezing at the sight as Morgan exclaimed.  
"Where did that come from!?"  
"I wonder... is it a blessing or a curse...?" Alexander trailed a hand over the mark and felt its great amount of power welling to his touch as Sapphire quietly sobbed. "Sapphire, I need you to tell me what you were touching."  
"I-I-I was touching nya-thing that seemed out of place!"

"Sapphire, come clean, I know you were..." Morgan stopped short as Alexander shook his head and continued.  
"Think about it, Gregor often had something of religious value in his study, was there something that didn't feel right...?" As Sapphire started to breathe slowly, her sudden feline appearance had receded as she spoke, her hands and legs back to normal.  
"...An old idol thing, he said it was completely harmless, it was just some old relic thing from some massive house out in the countryside, it was abandoned because people believed that a giant had existed there." Alexander nodded as he knew of only one place that could have such a description. "I picked it up and held it for a bit, but I started to feel woozy, I wasn't feeling too... nice since then, like some boiling feeling that was welling up inside." Alexander hummed again as Sapphire was let to rest as the young man wrote down the possibilities and crossed off the ones that didn't seem likely before he spoke.  
"Morgan, take Sapphire home and get her to sleep, I will talk to Gregor and get the facts straightened out."  
"Thank you, Alexander and... I am glad that you are opening up again... to people." Alexander didn't cast a glance as Morgan left, those tender hands that held a needle and thread, but in truth, were the very hands that called for stealth, for silent eyes, she was the most finding member of a rogue that Alexander had ever seen, she was there... when the judgement was cast.  
 _'How the heck did she find me...?'_ He shook his head and headed out, locking up as he headed for the chapel, the guards letting him past before closing up again, he walking past several clergy members before he found himself before Gregor's door and tapped on it with his knuckle, the elderly man speaking.

"Come in." Alexander entered and Gregor seemed to praise Alexander's return. "Why, welcome, I was not expecting your visit to my lowly chapel, how can I help you?"  
"An old relic, Morgan and her sister were the last one to see it, may I see it?"  
"Ah..." Gregor breathed as he relaxed in the chair. "That relic... I was told that, even with highly powerful magics used, the small thing was hardly a concern, it was merely craved from the wood that once stood as the infamous 'Giant's Dwelling', the real structure had been torn down as the land was given to farmers and miners to move forward with operations, despite monster attacks." Gregor continued as he spoke. "I... didn't pay it much mind, but the way young Sapphire just froze makes me think that some dark spell was cast on her... but you would know about it, won't you...?"  
"...You think it was me?"  
"Your dark past is one to understand, I would not be too surprised if you had learned some dark form of magic to enchant the poor thing, I don't doubt you or your abilities, but the 'timely' run-in encounters with that... brute and his men has me on edge..."

"...You lured me into a trap..." Gregor shook his head as he held up a hand.  
"No, I did not, the brute has started to spread false rumors of your 'inability' to manage the people and that you are a tyrant, waiting, poising to strike when the time is right..." Gregor opened a drawer and slid the idol to Alexander. "Something happened to young Sapphire, didn't it?" Alexander lightly took the idol in hand and suddenly felt it... a surge of energy that resonated with Sapphire's change.  
"It was VERY strange, something had affected her, but the change was different from the type of monsters that are in the were-beast category, like werewolves and others like it." He slowly leaned back as he stared at the idol. " I have heard of the Giant's Dwelling, even made a small search of it once, but nothing about it seemed magical or affected by dark magics, so it is a real mystery that some random wooden idol had been infused with some power." The priest leaned forward as he paused on the same thought.  
"So it is not a classic case of were-transformation, what is it?"  
"A Glyph-based transformation..." Gregor looked up as Alexander continued, setting the idol down and looking at it. "In truth, I have never believed that anyone had the potential to develop Glyph-based abilities that the Order often uses, not alone without a object that could maintain a Glyph's natural power, but it is purely unheard of to possess such a powerful stature enough to have an actual Glyph mark upon your own body." Alexander paused as he continued. "But this is a problem... the only other one that I know possesses such a talent... was a founding member of Eccelsia, hidden in the tides of history... one that is a mystery to this day..." Gregor's closed eyes opened on the right as he stared at Alexander with curiousity, who could be the first to use such a power...?


	25. A Short Respite - A Fearful Belief

Alexander had dismissed himself from Gregor to take some time to himself as he worked in the shop, trying to figure it out as it went on. Glyphs were a manifestation of everyday objects, the Order made them to combat monsters and, with the coming times and expanded resources, they would be able to get stronger, more powerful Glyphs to maintain order in the world, but to have an actual Glyph marking one's body is a FAR different story. Alexander leaned back as he continued in his diagram, detailing the Glyphs he has seen and where they were placed. Shanoa's Glyph correspond with each other as two were marked on the shoulders and a large one lined her back, Sapphire's mark was different in size and shape, but not fully in function, she seemed to exert the power, raw and unrefined, as a imperfect Werecat transformation while Shanoa, after her own time with the powers, learned to control them for perfect uses, making her the ideal teacher for Sapphire.  
"No... that is not a good sign..." It was a bad thought, how exactly would this mark even come to pass, he was in the Giant's Dwelling before so he should know WHAT magical power even would infect that place, but maybe... He glanced at the statue and lifted it up, turning its wooden frame as he studied it before a small portal opened to his left and a hand reached out, his reflexes quick as he grabbed the hand and pulled, pulling a bloated man of the rift as Alexander held him against the counter. "Wallman, what are you doing!?"  
"Peace, Master, peace!" Alexander released and Wallman shook his wrist as he grimaced. "Tight grip as ever, but still the same human that has required my essence." He cleared his throat as he held a tome in his other arm and spoke. "If I may, I would like to investigate this 'idol'." Alexander was not quite trusting of Wallman as he utilized the Miss Murder's ability, but it was a wise plan to consult with another that shares in magical knowledge.  
"Well, since I have no clear idea of how this has come to be, let us look it over as a team." Wallman nodded as Alexander blasted some wind and turned the sign before both headed to the back and started to look into it, Alexander holding the wooden object in hand. "I feel such magical power emitting from this small thing, but it makes no sense, it is just a statue of a monstrous bear monster."  
"I am aware of what breed it is, it is the northern species of Werebear, an unheard breed of the standard Werebear also known as the Frozen Raider, not many humans or monsters know of its breed for it has long since died out, the only place in the world where one could easily find a skeleton is in the Frozen North, Russia I believe you humans often call it..." Wallman traced a finger over the wooden frame as he continued in thought, clearly feeling the energy as well. "What puzzles me is why would there be cultists from Russia of all places, in Europe, Transylvania to be more exact...?"

Alex rolled the piece before he spotted something. "Hey... it looks like someone scripted something on the bottom..." Both looked to see an inscription craved into the bottom of the wood, but Alexander frowned his brow as he spoke. "This is not in English, this is..."  
"It's Hungarian, an odd choice of words, let me translate this..." Alexander nodded as Wallman pulled out his tome and started to turn the pages before stating its meaning with a rub of his jaw. "The word of Elizabeth is evident, but the rest that followed is strange, 'Elizabeth shall be successful'..."  
"Who is Elizabeth?" Wallman shook his head as the book closed and the idol was set back down.  
"Not sure, it could be a number of people across the world, but I have no hard proof that one of these women would be responsible and what will they succeed in...?" Wallman rubbed his jaw again as he contemplated. "You know, you could force me to reveal everything..."  
"And take away your freedom as it is?" Alexander shook his head as he sat back down. "You are not one to be pushed over and I respect you very more than what any of you think, if I turn my back on you, then I have been repeating a cycle of pain for not only myself, but everyone else, even you all among the souls..." Wallman opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he looked to the side in grief as soon Rusalka, Alphonso, and Blackmore emerged out of separate rifts and into the wide chamber as Alexander continued with a sad smile. "But is that my problem, that I am being too nice and lenient to all of you, that I am just a wreck waiting to happen again...?"

"Not likely..." The skeletal lord said as he leaned on the wall that he was standing by. "I know that we are not on equal terms in trust and respect, but you... you are more than what those idiots say about you, you are truly worth notice..."  
"...And if nothing else..." Rusalka hovered close before taking Alexander's face and pulling him into a hug. "You have mended some of our hearts and souls, bringing us to a full strength, no one else would have done such a thing, Dracula was once our master, but you are ours now."  
"Dear Rusalka, let the boy breathe, you could be drowning him in your smothering." Blackmore chuckled as Alexander started to flail before Rusalka released and Alex breathed as the shadow continued from the gentleman. "Geez, I have heard people drowning, but by smothering?, I need to add that to the records."  
"...Don't you dare..." The young man breathed as he looked among the four before him. "...Thanks, I was just... missing something here, perhaps it is some form of kinship, a friend or loved one... I need time to figure it out, but for now, we have a small lead."  
"Indeed and I know the issue." Alphonso said as he rolled a hand. "When you sentenced Goliath and his power entered my vessel, I felt a shift in the Dwelling, it was set before any of us were even available to look into it, someone set up the magical properties in one of the columns supporting the ancient dwelling." The bony lord shook his head as he continued. "Problem is I didn't get a bearing on the column, it was masked by magic, stronger magic than what you had at the time."

"Yes, I have to add to that opinion as well." Rusalka said as she hovered back and clasped her hands together, still large, but seemed a tad small than before. "I remember the power as well, but the power is... it is foreign, completely different from the layout of Transylvania back then, like someone had planted that beforehand to ensure something happened..." All stopped as they turned to Alexander before Wallman started to look through his book in panic before Rusalka interjected. "Well, anything in there that could help us out!?"  
"Whoa whoa, don't leave me out of the loop!"  
"It is impossible... impossible, that crazed loon couldn't have planned THAT far ahead!"  
"The madman is dead, he should still be dead, end of the line, period!"  
"What if it is not like that, what if he planned it before we even knew?!" A loud whistle rang out and the monsters stopped short as their master's brow was raised and Wallman sweated for a bit before he cleared his throat.

"May I take a look at the statue... like personally?" Alexander nodded, but the parting of hands suddenly caught the idol on fire as Wallman dropped it to Rusalka's sudden water orb around it as Alexander himself sprung to his feet.  
"What the heck was that!?"  
"A protective charm or aura..." Wallman grimaced with the other three. "We are not allowed to touch it, it has been infused with some power to prevent it from falling into Dracula's hands... into our hands." The water receded to Alexander picking it up. "I believe now why it took so long for this to fall into the humans' hands, Elmendan... is crouching for the strike."  
"You know, how you are saying that and me hearing it, it doesn't sound TOO good in the long run."  
"Because it isn't, sir, Elmendan is taking his time, he knew one day, his heir would find their way into time itself and give him what he desires... a fresh, powerful body that could save his schemes and endeavors for the grand end." Wallman was FAR too panicked as he continued. "That's what this whole is, it is a setup for Elmendan to return to life and be free from Dracula with all the power he collected in the short period of time!"

"So my ancestor is going to make a play on my life?" To a silent nod and a grim look on all of them, even the other monsters within were brought down before Alexander spoke. "Well, this is quite the turn, but I am set on this path and if he thinks that I will give it up without a fight... he WILL be shocked of what is to come in the end." The monsters nodded as they went through their rifts once more and the door was knocked on, prompting Alex to pick up the damaged statue and answer the door, tossing the wooden thing onto his desk and opening the door to Shanoa and Kenmur nodding to him and coming in. "So are we ready?"  
"Yeah, we are ready, I think that we should head to the next time to see where the trail leads." Shanoa was back in her usual attire, having it mended while the newest clothing came together and Kenmur had the insight to ready a pair of broadswords in exchange for his shotgun as they looked among each other. "Alexander, are you ready?"  
"More than I had expected..." The rift opened once more and they stepped on in, the sign still turned and the windows covered as Gregor had placed guards to ensure that whatever the brute was up to, he would not succeed...


	26. Harmony : Juste and Maxim

They dropped into the castle once more, but the change in the place was not missed as Shanoa spoke. "Wait, where is this place, it is different from the others..."  
"We went through time again, so it is expected..." Alexander mused as he thought about it. "However, based on the timeline, we have landed right before..." Suddenly, the castle shook as heavy thuds filled the air for a moment of time before something huge dropped down and exploded into flames and a young man rushed in to them as he quickly brandished his weapon, a whip.  
"Are you Lydie's kidnappers!?"  
"Who is Lydie?" Kenmur asked before he leapt back as the whip lashed out, nearly striking Kenmur as he quickly drew his blades. "Alright, you asked for it!" Both charged as Kenmur dodged under the whip and aimed to slash the attacker when Alexander suddenly appeared between them before blasting them both with a burst of wind as he glared both down as he looked between them.  
"If you two have the time to bicker and fight, then you have the time to actually work together and figure out what is even happening!" The scold had its effect as both members looked down in disappointment before Alexander continued as he looked at the newcomer. "Who are you and why did you attack us?"

"That is none of your..." A sharp glare quickly quieted the man as he attempted again. "I am Juste Belmont, I came here with my friend, Maxim, because he said that our childhood friend, Lydie, was kidnapped and this was the last place he had seen the captors going to." Alexander nodded as Shanoa spoke.  
"We understand, we are here by chance as we have heard of this place as well, but something here is not right, like it has a shroud of mystery and darkness about it."  
"Then... we have to find out what conspires and where Lydie is." The trio nodded with Juste as they started to explore the castle, the place clearly having seen far better days as they continued in their search, passing into the Marble Corridor and coming face-to-face with a skeletal being, a scythe in hand as it spoke, it clearly knowing that was more than JUST Juste.  
"Halt! The color of your soul... You must be a Belmont..."  
"That is correct." Juste paused as he felt the energy flowing off the being as he continued. "This... overwhelming power... Death...?"

"Indeed."  
"Which means this is, in fact, Dracula's castle..."  
"That might be true..." Death seemed to hum in thought as he continued. "though the power that is here is not my lord's."  
"What do you mean?!" Alexander placed a hand on Juste's shoulder and the Belmont attempted to take it off when Alexander spoke.  
"It means more in the long run, someone has brought forth a castle that shares in Dracula's, but the problem is that it is a fake, a image brought to life by another."

"Clever boy..." Death stated as both hands wrapped around the scythe. "I must go now. We shall meet again, son of Belmont..." He chuckled as Juste made to stop him, but it was too late as the Belmont shook his fist at the air.  
"He... got away..." They continued on and found more power for Juste to use, such as more sub weapons and magic books as Juste was not only an excellent user of the whip, but he also has the power of the Belnades at his side, enabling him to use magical powers as they pressed on to a darkened room. "What is..."  
"It's not darkness..." Kenmur said as he looked around before throwing a sizable rock across the ground, it sparked once and spooked the real threat that was there. "...it's bats... I hate bats..." Soon, the small bats swarmed together and from their combined mass came the monstrous Giant Bat. the fight was not too difficult when they combined their efforts, the trio knew of the monster's attacks and aided Juste in the fight, the creature bursting into its initial forms and burst into flames as Juste spoke.  
"Thank you for aiding me, if not for you, I wouldn't have expected the monster in the first place or be able to find out more than I had suspected."  
"Don't thank us quite yet..." Alexander mused as he looked ahead. "We still have a lot of ground to cover and we haven't found Lydie, let us find her before this is all over." They continued on through a winding way and into a shrine that stood and further in where they discover Juste's friend, Maxim, but both Shanoa and Alexander fell something... dark about him from a single glance as Juste spoke.

"Maxim! Are you all right?" Maxim sharply turned and shook his head a bit as he spoke.  
"Oh... uh... Juste, is that you? I'm glad you are all right."  
"What's wrong with you? Standing around in a daze... leaves you vulnerable."  
"I, uh..." Maxim looks around once more as if to recall something. "I think I have been in this castle before..."  
"What did you say?" Juste was confused, Alexander and Kenmur could understand, his friend was suffering from a loss of memory and now he recalls that he was in this castle sometime ago.

"I can't clearly recall, but I think I've been here before..."  
"Your memory is coming back to you?"  
"It seems so." Maxim placed a hand to his head like to check whether or not he was actually seeing things. "I've been feeling strange since coming to the castle." He pointed down the way as he spoke. "If we continue a little further, perhaps I may be able to recall something." Juste placed his hands on his hips as he spoke, his white hair slightly blowing in the little gale.  
"Come on! Let's go together, Maxim."  
"No, if we're going to find Lydie, we must separate. We'll cover more ground."

Juste paused for a moment before he agreed to the idea. "Yes, you are right."  
"Be careful, Juste."  
"Watch your back too, Maxim." The warrior took off in the other direction as the trio paused before Kenmur asked.  
"So... rival?" Juste paused before he stated his case.  
"He is a dear friend to me, but I guess we have always had... a 'rivalry' between each other on who is the better warrior, I will admit that I am not the most excellent like my ancestors, but we are equals, partners, and I would do anything to keep both Maxim and Lydie safe, but we need to find Lydie first." They headed in to an old crypt where knelt a large suit of armor, its sword slightly coated in rusted blood as Juste questioned it. "What sort of foe is an empty armor like this?"

"One that surprises you..." Kenmur said as he drew his blades to the full length as the armor stirred and raised its blade high before slashing down, Kenmur catching the oversized weapon in a cross guard, halting it short as he spoke. "Let's bring this tin can down!"  
"Be a lot more considerate with such creatures, some of them once had feelings." Alexander conjured a spell tome and blasted the armor back with a surge of water magic with Shanoa channeling her Fulgur Glyphs before discharging her Glyphs into the Living Armor, conducting its electricity energy with the liquid-doused metal which increased the damage that the armor suffered as Juste aided in the attack with Kenmur, the armor not standing too strongly against four foes as they conquered over the armor, it bursting to flames as the armor pieces shattered and they moved on, obtaining the Lizard Tail for Juste as they headed on through, even obtaining a Fire Book for Juste before they headed into an underground way that was in the flux and went through an archway as Juste shook his head and questioned it.  
"For some reason, things look a bit different than they did before..."  
"We past through a transit portal, whatever this place is, it has a darker... aura to it, I think we may have entered a realm where the true face is seen." Alexander wasn't too certain with his own thoughts about the place, but it was interesting how the aura had changed, was it an illusion still or were they looking at the actual castle. They continued on to a lower level and faced off with a towering monster which, without a doubt, didn't deserve being knocked over, rolled down several steps and crash into a rock blockade to find themselves greeted by an unusual fellow.  
"Welcome." Juste was visibly surprised as he inquired.

"Why do you have a shop in a place like this!?"  
"Well, being the wandering merchant that I am, during my travels... I was suddenly swallowed up by a dense fog... and ended up here."  
"Still, there is no need for you to set up shop in a place like this..."  
"At first, I spent some time looking for an exit. I couldn't find one, so..." The merchant shrugged as he continued. "Without other options, I opened up for business right here..." He offered his services as the party soon obtained the second castle map to see that it was still part fo the castle, just the atmosphere about the place must have changed with the passage through the portal, they were all still clueless on how one part could be lava and fire and the other was a cavern of crystals. They soon entered another chamber that was not right, but Juste still commented on it.  
"Whoa, what a nice room. Maybe a bit tasteless. Perhaps some furniture..." The trio merely shook their heads at the nonsense of Juste's behavior as he continued. "Okay, I guess I'll try putting this down right here!" In a small window of time, he managed to set up a pair of chairs and a small bed to which all were just puzzled at the behavior, but Alexander let it slide as they pressed on into an abyss of bones, collecting a few more pieces of furniture and proceeding further into the bony domain to meet Maxim once more, but... something was not right about him.

"Juste! There you are!" His hand was posed to draw his blade as Juste spoke, unaware of the change in his friend.  
"What's happened, Maxim? Have you found Lydie?"  
"How dare you ask ME of Lydie? You're one of her captors, aren't you?" Before Juste can reply to the assumption, Alexander steps in and speaks instead.  
"Are you so blind to not even recognize the same friend that YOU brought to this castle... or is it possible... you are playing second fiddler in this whole scheme, Maxim?" The man quieted as he glared at Alexander.  
"I have new powers that surpass that of Belmont, but first, the woman..." That rang out in worry, it was a slip of the tongue and he didn't bother to correct as he continued. "Farewell! May you all rot away within the walls of this castle."

"Wait, Maxim!" But it was too late as he ran off laughing before Juste rested his arm down as asked himself. "Was that truly Maxim? Do my eyes and ears deceive me?"  
"I don't think so, Juste." Kenmur said as he walked to the Belmont's side. "Maybe it is him, but under something else, he was acting aggravated toward you, but that could be a trick, you two are rivals, yes, but not bitter ones... right?" Juste paused before he nodded.  
"You are correct, he is my rival, but we have never been on such harsh tones, I don't want him to feel like he is weaker than me, that is not my interest." Shanoa rested a hand on Juste as she spoke in turn.  
"It is okay, some men and women feel that they have to surpass those around them, but that can often come at a dangerous price." They pressed on to a room that only contained statues of the living armors and a sole shield in the center. "It is just an empty room, but... what is this chill of worry that fills my soul?"  
"Whatever the case, let us press on." Juste stated as they nodded, but not a step forward more when the shield started to... rattle, all drawing back as Juste spoke in surprise. "What the...!?" The shield rattled a lot more before it moved up and a large suit of armor with a minotaur skull for a head stood up with sword in hand from seemingly nothing. "Never mind, that beast has to go!" The monster made to strike, but its lunge were no match and it was quickly defeat, seemingly melting away. "That is done, now we..."

"Um... not yet...!" Kenmur shouted as all turned to the shield that Kenmur was looking at as it emitted some magical glow and the skeletal knight arose again as Alexander figured it out.  
"Holy... the shield is enchanted with a resurrection spell, that thing can revive itself as many times as it needs!"  
"Is there a way to kill it!?"  
"The shield can be overtaxed, we can force a revival out of it and it will break, it has been too long since its last battle." They engaged the monster once more, without its sword, it could only hop about and try to ram into them, but it fell once more and the shield revived the monster, but soon dissolved, leaving it to fire lasers from its chest, but even that was not enough as they stood victorious and pushed on, the castle seemingly changed to be someone's lost mind, but also... something far worse...


	27. Harmony : Two Castles

Prowling back through the halls of the Skeleton Abyss, the name that Kenmur gave the place regardless, they backtracked to the main area and into the Luminous Caverns, smashing through more Bone Throwers and Skeleton Apes that stood in their path before coming into conflict with the Golem, a meek attempt at one to be honest as it was a stubby type of rock golem with one of the arm replaced with a ball and chain. it wasn't too challenging in the slightest as its face fell away to reveal the core and the party struck it and brought the walking statue to an end. The Caverns themselves were quite expansive, but they were not there for the sights, or the various housing items that Juste is enamored with.  
They soon found a portal and headed through it to the other side, the whole thing feeling like there were too castles and the portals served as points to switch between the places as they headed into the Sky Walkway and met with Maxim again, the dark energy missing from him. "Juste! Have you found Lydie?"  
"You... you're Maxim, aren't you?" The question would have been confusing, but the party knew if there was a Maxim doppelganger roaming around, then there were going to be issues addressing either.  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Juste made up an excuse as he wasn't too sure quite yet what had even happened in the bony depths.  
"Uh, nothing. Forget it. So tell me, how did you fare?"

"I have found nothing yet. But my memory is slowly coming back to me."  
"Really? So Lydie is somewhere in this castle after all?"  
"Yes, I'm sure of that now. And I know that I have also been here before... And, there is something I think you should know..."  
"Go ahead, you can tell me anything."  
"The day you inherited the title of Vampire Hunter... I felt as if a wall had been erected between us... and for that reason, I set out on my expedition." Maxim looked up as he continued. "I wanted to be better than you and relieve you of your fate." He continued on to explain what he wanted to do. "Long ago, you told me of Dracula's remains. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember. The story of how my grandfather, Simon, gathered Dracula's remains and destroyed them to undo his curse."  
"I thought my wishes would be granted if I too could gather and destroy them." There lies the problem, as Alexander thought about it, what if Maxim had grabbed the pieces and one of them was still active, that could actually explain what happened down below, an evil spirit could have taken control of Maxim and forced him to do the kidnapping, but he made himself forget on purpose, meaning that the evil spirit was too activating with the memories, it was the only answer, but Alex couldn't move on it, too many questions still hovered in the air to be exact.  
"That means that the remains found in the castle are genuine..."  
"They are identical to the ones I found. But, I have little memory of what happened after I found them. I only remember Lydie being brought here."  
"If true, Dracula's remains may be giving rise to this castle..." There was clearly more to the tale as both Shanoa and Alexander had sensed the change between the warps, like the castle they were in was divided in two while Kenmur just listened on.

"Forgive me. This is all my fault..." Juste shook his head as he spoke.  
"I'm not the one you should be seeking forgiveness from..." This took Maxim by surprise as Juste continued. "You ought to apologize to Lydie first. We must hurry and find her."  
"Yes. Yes, you're right. OK, I'll be off then." He started to ready himself when Juste spoke again.  
"Maxim... I believe in you."  
"Thanks, Juste..." He sprinted down the way they came from and they headed on through the airy area and through a chapel that was set up there, even finding the Eye of Vlad that makes two remains as they had also found Vlad's Ring with a bit of backtracking. They soon confronted the Devil, which made the trio think of the Lesser Devil, except it was more feathery-winged, about to blast beams of power, and more in the battle than trying to toy with them, in an observatory from the appearance of it. Soon, it fell to the ground and its whole body was engulfed in fire as they pressed on, navigating through a dark passage and into the Aqueduct of Dragons, a odd place to be honest as the fishmen they faced were more like legs on a armless torso and the Mermen were more like Troll than actual Mermen. It was not a waste as they found the Nail of Vlad, a disturbing thought to have as to who would even leave a nail behind as the remains of someone. Their journey through the aqueduct was then barred by a Giant Merman. The massive monster attacked them and they separated as to fight, but it often made use of calling for allies of more Fishmen and Mermen and attacking by rushing at them with a curled-up ball strike and blasting an energy wave through the water, knocking it up to harm them. It was not enough as its final breath was taken by a whip strike and it then burst into flames and faded away as the party pressed on to the Clock Tower. The trek up was more tedious than any of them had expected as they battled harpies, more fleamen, and the occasional disc armor, but the real annoyance was the Clock Tower's top foe, a Max Slimer, it spawned tiny versions of itself each time it was hit, but even that was remedied with killing the slimes and taking the Slimer down, leaving them to ascend even further until they met with Death once more.

"Aaargh! Death has returned!"  
"Mortal... you know of a man by the name of 'Maxim', do you not?" That was unsettling, if Death was asking for Maxim, then what exactly was Maxim in for...?  
"Yes, I do! What about him!?"  
"I believe that man has discovered objects that hold my lord's powers." This was a surprise as Juste took it as such before he spoke.  
"You mean Dracula's remains..." Death was the one to be surprised as the grip on the scythe tightened.

"My lord's fragmented remains!?" He paused before running a bony hand over his jaw. "Now it all makes perfect sense..."  
"What on earth are you talking about!?" The trio internally shook their heads in disappointment as the bony fiend continued.  
"You have provided me with an answer. So, I shall reward you with an explanation." He extended out his arms to the place as he spoke. "It's simple. This castle is a creation of Maxim's will."  
"What!? But he's not capable of such a feat!"  
"True of the original Maxim, but possession of my lord's remains changes everything. The castles' two spirits now embody my lord's powers."

"The castles' 'two' spirits!?"  
"Two spirits exist now within his body." He rolled a wrist as he continued. "His original spirit and a wicked spirit born from my lord's remains."  
"What a ridiculous notion..."  
"It is not so ridiculous as you may think, Juste." The Belmont looked over to Alex as he explained it. "If Maxim had been affected, then it is a fact that the castle that Death speaks of is in the plural state, two spirits that embody a castle on their own."  
"And so, two castles were born to embody the two spirits. Of the two spirits, the wicked one wanted the castles most." Before Juste could even try to inquire, Death shakes his head a little bit. "Ignorant mortal... Didn't your ally already explain it... Don't you realize that this castle has two 'layers'?" He just shakes his head as he finishes. "I don't want to have anything more to do with you. Farewell!" The reaper floated to the glowing aura as Juste interjects.

"W-wait! Are you running away from me?"  
"This castle, as it is now, is a transient one. I must go and aid its completion..." He disappears into the portal and Juste wastes little time giving chase as the way opened like the mirror where the Doppelganger came out of as they entered the next castle, its aura indeed different from the normal one.  
"This is the same place we were before, but the aura about it has changed. Now I see. This is what Death meant when he said there were two castles." Alexander, Shanoa, and Kenmur nodded as they moved on through the mirrored Clock Tower, the wall giving way to a view of a red sky as they engaged in more puzzles for Juste's interests, it was weird, but the party couldn't pass judgement on him as they too helped several others with their interests. They soon entered a chamber that meant that a boss awaited them, only to find... a peeping eye.  
"I would hate to speak foul, but... I have seen far greater foes perform better than this... idle soul." Alexander could feel the agreement in his head as Kenmur readied one of his blades when Alexander stopped him short and he looked about in curious nature to figure it out as Juste approached the floating eye and spoke.  
"Excuse me, creature of the night, where is the true face that we are meant to face?" The eye turned its gaze to the space behind them and they turned to see what they could have missed, phasing into vision was a colossal peeping eye, before the lesser one flew over and hovered over the larger eye as they seemed to exchange tales with a movement of their eyeballs. "So, we are intended to face with the master over these... peeping eyes?"

"We have to, the ways are barred and we are left with one course, Juste, I suppose that we will need to bear with it for the time being." Juste, after a short moment, sighed and nodded as they readied for combat as the greater eye did the same as it attacked with its tail in a single or frenzy number of strikes and even projecting a protective field as it bounced about the chamber. It was a simple fight as the creature soon burst into multiple eyes and the party readied to head out when the lesser eye flew in front of Alex and seemed to coo to him as Kenmur rubbed the back of his neck as he stated.  
"You know, now I feel somewhat bad, what do we do with the little creature?"  
"I will keep it..." Alex raised a hand and the skin of the eye changed from yellow to a radiant blue as it settled on his shoulder and its tail lost its jagged point. "Besides, if it wants to come along, I will not stop it, just have to keep it on the down low for the time being." They nodded and they pressed on into the second castle's Aqueducts of Dragons as they battled through a mess of monsters, even the unsettling Melty Zombies and Bone Liquids. They didn't stay long as they took to the Sky Walkway and battled the Bone Mirrors that jumped through mirrors to attack them and an ungraded form of the Axe Armors as they even found the Heart of Vlad making it four pieces of the puzzle that they have discovered before they confronted Legion, but its form was different as it seemed to emit a more holy aura about itself, but it was not a challenge as they pressed on in victory, the core bursting into flames as they searched some more, no telling where either Maxim or Death had gone to...


	28. Harmony : Epilogue

"I feel the need to ask..." Alexander spoke as he was observing the bracelet that Juste was fiddling with in his hand, the party taking a short break as they debated options. "Does that bracelet mean something dear to you?"  
"Yes..." Juste seemed to stare at it with some form of longing. "This is more than just a bracelet that I had, it is a bond, Maxim and I possess the same bracelet and it is a sign that our friendship is true and strong." He gripped it as he continued. "Now... I worry that I will do something terrible if I were to give this up now, he is my friend and I don't want him to fall to darkness because of me."  
"We'll save him." Shanoa spoke as she nodded her head. "Your friend is stronger than that and if we can destroy the evil spirit without harming him, then we are stronger than what the minions of darkness can muster against us." Kenmur gave a thumbs up and Juste nodded as he slipped the band back on and nodded as they departed once more, to confront the very person they were talking about.  
"Oh, I see you are still alive..." Dark Maxim spoke as Juste replied in kind.  
"Maxim! No, you're not Maxim..."

"Ha... You're onto me..."  
"What the hell are you?"  
"I am... myself... just not the 'me' that you knew in the past." The body moved like a puppet automaton. "This man's suppressed desires, coupled with his possession of Dracula's remains, gave rise to a separate spirit... and... that other spirit is me. I'm not sure if he's even aware of my existence." Alexander rolled his wrist in thought as he replied.  
"So you are also responsible for kidnapping Lydie?" Evil Maxim chuckled as he spoke again.  
"Of course it was my doing. She belongs to me." That calm composure shifted to rage as he seemed to yell. "But he went and lost his memory and doesn't even know where she is!" He then rubbed his hands together as he chuckled once more. "But he will retrieve his memory soon! When he does, she'll be all mine."

Juste shook his fist at the being in anger. "Damn you!"  
"Sure about that? If I die, your best friend will perish with me!" Juste lets out a shout of anger as the Dark Maxim spoke, his frame turning blackened and ghastly as he took on a new form. "Your death is at hand! Die, you vile dog!" The spirit shifted into a ghastly form before turning into a panther and charging at the party, Shanoa and Alexander's swift attacks knock the monster back as it shifted back and into a scimitar to cut them, Kenmur and Juste's guards and strike forcing it once more to change, this time into a moth as it tried to rain spores on the party, that strike was dashed as they bested the shadow, its form shifting in a frenzy before erupting into flames, it being not Maxim, meaning that Maxim got away while they contended with the monster, Juste reached to his bracelet in grief when Alexander gripped his hand and stopped it from moving.  
"Juste... none of this is your fault, Maxim was also pulled into this, his life is also at risk so keep the band on, it is a symbol to you both and he will surely know it, the evil spirit doesn't care for connections, humans do." Juste's hand moved away as Alexander released, the moment between them silent and on edge as Kenmur and Shanoa grimaced before Juste spoke.  
"You may be right, but I can not just... let it be, The being said Maxim's suppressed desires, that means..."  
"Nothing..." Juste looked at him with shock as Alexander continued. "So what if Maxim had suppressed desires, we all have them, do you think that he meant any of this to happen...?" Alex's arm swept out to the castle as he continued. "He is a warrior, just like you, and he wanted to be better, to help you and your burdens, he didn't do any of this just for recognition, he fell into the trap and now, he is suffering, some evil spirit is using him to find Lydie, Death is planning something that involves both of them, and we are here to stop it before it gets out of hand, we are not here to pass judgement on an innocent soul." Alexander took a breath as he finished. "The least you could do is ensure that you remember him, that you remind him that you haven't given up because that is what matters to you both, that you stuck true to your oaths and that you fight against that which seeks to corrupt."

"Right... right..." Juste nodded solemnly as they headed on back to the first castle and through the airy skies of the Walkway as they continued their search for more parts when they entered the same room that they faced the shadow in, only this time, they found Maxim, wounded as he looked up.  
"Ju-Juste..."  
"Maxim!" First instinct was to rush on over to help, but the shadow was on his mind as Juste asked. "It's really you this time, right...?" Maxim was quiet before he responded.  
"So I see you've run into... my other self." Juste looked to the side in grief as he replied.  
"Yeah..."

"I see... I was nearly taken over by him..." He groaned from the pain as he continued. "Dracula's strength was so overwhelming..."  
"Don't say that! You must stay strong!"  
"Listen to me..." Juste crouched so that Maxim could lay a hand on his friend as he continued. "When he brought Lydie to this place... He hid her in a castle forged from the fabric of my mind. By losing my memory, I protected her, but I think I've reached my limit..." Alexander waved a hand over Maxim and shook his head in worry as Maxim continued. "She's in the lord's room. With this bracelet, you can gain entrance as well." He slowly pulled off his bracelet and handed it to Juste.  
"I can't just leave you lying here like this..."  
"You must! We can't let him get a hold of Lydie!"

"I-I got it. Once I've saved Lydie, I promise, I'll come back for you..."  
"Go now... it's up to you..." The party agreed as Maxim started to sleep as they headed for the top of the castle, opening up the door with Maxim's Bracelet and heading in, coming to an empty throne room, or so they thought as the wall behind the throne, a large egg shape in the wall, suddenly cracked and shattered to the arrival of Pazuzu, the monstrous demon attacking them with fireballs, minion ting devils, and the daily crashing to crush them under its cloven hooves, but though a combined effort of Kenmur and Juste assaulting the monster and Alexander's use of a holy book he had grabbed to test it out as a sub-weapon, Pazuzu died in a burst of flames and Alexander commented as he handed the book to Juste.  
"That was so uncivilized to use such a thing when I have no mastery of it."  
"I don't know, that was excellently done for a first time." Shanoa chuckled a bit as Alexander grumbled as bit before they headed into the next room to find Lydie.  
"Lydie!"

"Juste! Is it really you, Juste?!" The woman got up as she was dressed as a maid as Juste continued to speak.  
"Are you all right? Are you injured?"  
"I'm fine. Maxim had me tucked safely away here."  
"Oh, I see..."  
"Didn't he come with you?"

"Maxim's waiting for us outside, I think..."  
"Hey, what happened to the person that brought me to this place?"  
"You mean that you don't know who it was that kidnapped you!?" That was a concern, Maxim said that he did it, but Lydie's words made it sound like it wasn't Maxim or she didn't see his face.  
"Until Maxim came to my rescue, I-I was blindfolded..."  
"I see..." Juste nodded as he spoke once more. "Okay, let's try to get out of this place..."

"Yes, let's go!" Suddenly, Death appeared between the party and Lydie as the undead creature spoke.  
"So this is where you've been hiding... He, too, is a bold man..." He warped and grabbed Lydie by the waist as she screamed in terror.  
"Lydie!" The party readied themselves to fight as Death spoke.  
"I shall have this maiden for myself."  
"No! Juste... save me!" Juste sprinted, but he wasn't fast enough as Death disappeared with Lydie in tow.

"Damn!" He swiftly turned to the party and spoke. "We must hurry after them!"  
"They must have gone deeper into the castle, there are only a few place where Death can hide." The Peeping eye cooed in reply as the party continued on their journey, even meeting the merchant once more as they fought through Poison Lizardmen, more of the flying urns, and even confronted the Minotaur in its undead fashion, Alexander's own not easily turned as they slayed the monster and kept a move on. After taking a small stop at the room where Juste put all that gained stuff, they headed into the Skeleton Abyss, it's whole feel different from the other castle as they continued into the bony depths, fighting more Bone Soldiers, Flails, Throwers, Archers, and some mutated fusions of skeletons along with finding the source of the Blood Skeletons before they confront Legion once more, this time, the corpse version which spawned maggots every time it was hit. Luckily, it wasn't too troubling to handle as they were triumphed and headed through the caverns that littered the domain with only the danger of Sylphs, Pixies, Man-Eater plants, and additional Axe Armors barring the way as they soon found a use for the key they found in the journey, opening the floodgates and allowing them to press on. They soon passed through a small tunnel that had Blaze Masters waiting for them, but the greatest foe they encountered was Death himself as Juste ranted at the reaper, Alexander lightly laying a hand on his chest as the blood started to seep again.  
"So this is where you were! Return Lydie to me!"  
"Fear not. That maiden is now with Maxim." That was troubling, Maxim was on the verge and now, he has Lydie, something about the whole thing screamed 'sacrifice' to the party's minds.  
"But why!? Leave Lydie out of this!" Juste shouted as he continued to shake his fist.

"That maiden will play an essential role in the completion of this castle."  
"What do you mean by that!?" Shanoa turned to Alexander and asked.  
"Do you think...?"  
"No doubt there, Shanoa, she is the selected soul..." They turned back to Death as both the bony hands gripped the scythe once more, like he was an oarsman for some odd reason.  
"This castle is in a transient state and is preparing for my lord's resurrection." He started to tap a finger on the shaft as he continued. "However, the castle is not complete until these two castles have merged." The monster seemed to shrug at the prospect on hand. "In short, we must be rid of your dear friend's spirit."

"Maxim is a man of great strength! It won't be so easy to do as you plan!"  
"He was born of my lord, so of course he knows ways to reinforce his power." He seemed to cackle as the reaper continued. "When something is dear to you, its effect upon you becomes immeasurable." The party now saw the meaning, because of the dark persona, Maxim, in his desires, will use something of Lydie's to become more powerful, and what is more powerful than the blood of a loved one, a revelation that Juste too came to.  
"No, surely not... not Lydie's blood..." He shouted in anger. "Stay away from her!"  
"Do not interfere." The scythe came down and Death spoke in dark tones. "Now, I will extinguish the candle of your soul!" The battle began as the party divided to deal with Death's attacks of flying sickles, slashes, and columns of energy while he warped about, but soon, his first form shattered, revealing a monstrous construct of bone as it flew about and tried to slice them up with its sickle blades, but they were of a close range and the party moved with ranged combat before they defeated the monster, it crashing to the stony ground as it rasped. "You're too late... The castles will soon begin to merge together..." The thing erupted into flames in a explosive fashion as they obtained the Griffin's wing and headed out to find where Maxim had gone with Lydie. They continued on until they entered another boss area that shared in the Golem's battle ground as a Living Armor approached with a large sword. It raised its sword to attack, but something else happened instead, the party ready when suddenly, a large metal hand pierced the Living Armor's chest from the back, shattering it in seconds as Juste looked up and grimaced.

"Not this thing..." The 'thing' that he spoke of was a colossal suit of living armor that looked to be made of clockwork and flesh, but Alexander spoke differently.  
"Talos... a ancient bronze warrior whose very life depends on a single vein, straight from Greek Mythology." The towering monster moved to attack as The party noticed the pulsing red zone in its left ankle. "Aim for the ankle, if we destroy that, the armor will live no longer!"  
"Question, how sure are you!?"  
"A good... portion sure about it..." Those were some good odds as they nodded and attacked, the ankle the target as the armor tried to crush them or slap them away as they whaled on it. The great colossus tried to end them as best as it could, but it was impossible as it soon fell to their power and crumbled to mere armor pieces as they were victorious once more. They headed back to the top and past through the portal to find more when they were confronted by another Minotaur, but it was weaker than the one with the ball and chain, making Alexander think about it and ponder if the first Minotaur they had encountered was a stronger version of the undead monster. They conquered the beast and obtained the next book of magic that Juste could use, a book of wind. They pressed on through the castle in search when they discovered an odd key and Kenmur remembered that they was a door that they couldn't open to start with in the second castle and they headed to the entrance and proceed on through as they explained the place some more. They continued to search before they entered the same room where they faced the Living Armor, but in the other castle stood a towering monster with a hammer in its hands, its mono eye gazing at them as they readied to fight once more. Between hammer smashes and bull rushes, the party were hard-pressed to fight the monster, but it couldn't keep up with the forces fighting it and soon burst into flames in its defeat and permitting the party to move forward in the other castle's domain, unsettling was the skeletal attempts of Simon Belmont, but they were easy as they pushed on through the area of graves and red flora. After a while, they finally found something that was out of place, a passage that goes to the center of the castles and, since they were linked, the party decided to enter that place from the other castle, going into a elevator and going into the large cube that was there as they entered to Maxim standing in the corner with Lydie's body laying on the ground as Juste shouted.  
"Lydie!" He rushed over to check her over. "She still draws breath, but..." Sadly, the worst came to pass, there were fangs marks on her neck. "Damn! I am too late."

"Welcome to the party, Juste. You're late." Dark Maxim smirked as he looked at the party as Juste stood up and positioned himself between Lydie and Maxim.  
"Maxim..."  
"Maxim? Oh, his spirit no longer lives within me. And I own it all to that woman. Look at all the strength she's given me."  
"Dammit! No mercy for you."  
"Who needs mercy? Weak threats from an unworthy opponent..."

"You clearly are in over yourself on that, let's see how you fare against us..." Alexander said as the battle began into the rift that formed, the party versus Maxim and all his skills as he made a mirror image to strike from two sides, throwing a boomerang, and blasting the party with a flurry of martial strikes, but Kenmur and Juste countered the mirror while Shanoa knocked the boomerang away with her superior Hammer Glyph while the multiple attacks was blocked out by Alexander's conjuring of a watery barrier as they assaulted him with ease. He moved to attack with flying kicks and flurry of thrusts with his sword, but he was soon overcome as his voice shifted when he spotted not only Juste's bracelet, but his own as well.  
"Tha-that bracelet... You wore it for me..." That shift was enough as Juste inquired in surprise.  
"Maxim, is that you?"  
Dark Maxim roared as he shouted. "Wh-Why do you still live within me?! I thought you were dead!" Juste took the chance as he called out.  
"Remember, Maxim! You're stronger than this!"

"You-You're right... But compared to the training we had... this is nothing."  
"Why!? Why can I not free myself from you?"  
"Because I choose not to free you." Maxim called out as he demanded. "Juste! Finish me off!"  
Dark Maxim tried to yell when he stopped short and spoke. "I sense a strong magic at work..." Suddenly, the energy started to become evident as Shanoa slid back in worry with Kenmur and Alexander with her as Juste seemed to stumble.  
"The remains... they're..." The Eye, which they discovered in the Chapel of Dissonance of the first castle along with the Heart, Rib, Nail, Fang, and Ring of Vlad flew out of Juste's sachet and circled in the air as Dark Maxim spoke.

"As long as I have this power, I have no need for this body! Here, have it!" Maxim roared in pain before a flash of light filled the area and the party quickly turned to a phantom of Dracula floating in the air as Maxim dropped down unconscious. The being huffed before it spoke. "I'm not stable, but your blood will once again make me whole."  
"Take it if you can... Do not underestimate the power of Belmont..." The party readied as well as the phantom spoke.  
"Ok, let us begin then. I will enjoy destroying you." They battled the wraith as it merely teleported about and blasted lesser fireballs before it lost its first form to become an mal-constructed monster to attack with an eye beam and its claw. Even then, it was not enough as the wraith cried out as Juste spoke. "I told you so. Do not underestimate the power of my bloodline!"  
"So-So this is the power of Belmont..."  
"Vile spawn of Maxim, you are not worthy of being my opponent."

"I will now fade from this world... but I find some pleasure in this... with the cursed powers of yours, destiny calls you to hunt for all eternity." The wraith disappeared and soon the trio of friends were outside the castle as it fragmented to the sky and it cleared up to a wonderful day, but Juste looked about to find that his gained allies were not there, he looked to the area where the castle stood and wondered as the friends collected themselves and almost started to argue...  
...Where had they disappeared to...?

* * *

The Fallen Armory took on another warp as Alexander landed feet first before catching Shanoa in his arms and calling forth Rusalka to catch Kenmur as the hole disappeared and it was nighttime. "Great... another moment when we were taken from the castle in a warp, time is getting weird now."  
"That remains to be seen, Alex." Rusalka said as Kenmur was released and he stretched some as Shanoa was set down as well while the water demoness spoke. "Juste Belmont doesn't know who we are as we have not introduced ourselves to him, he just knows us as fellow adventurers, or at the very least, you three."  
"Makes sense, thank you for your small amount of aid, I promise that I will use your abilities much more in the future."  
"Take your time building up, no need to rush your powers... master..." Alexander grimaced as Rusalka faded away and the trio were left alone in the shop as Alexander took a seat and sighed.  
"Well, since it is night, do you mind sleeping here for the time, Kenmur?"

"As long as I still get my bunk." Kenmur grimaced as he headed upstairs. "You guys are going to be the death of me..."  
"I wouldn't be too certain about that, friend Kenmur." Shanoa sighed happily as she spoke. I think he believes us to be... sleeping together."  
"Oh, the humanity, he is going to find my corpse with a lance through it." The both of them chuckled a little bit before retiring for the night...


	29. A Short Respite - A Cracked Agenda

Alexander wasn't honestly expecting the day to come, but he just couldn't help it in the long run as he rested a hand to his skull in a lean as he was not seated in the Fallen Armory, but instead in his given seat in the town barracks, a recent addition in the worry that the militia that was formed would soon leave for other parts of the world and required more able people to take up arms in case of more monsters. This was followed with a series of personal invoices from both the militia leaders and the brute that they need more 'suitable' members for the militia, that would have caused some disorder if the members of the Fallen Armory hadn't stepped in and agreed with Gregor to manage the ranks and ensure that the dark suspicions was alleviated, but their hidden grudges would also be dug up for all to see, it was the condition that was made when they took in the position. Needless to say, whatever plan they had on mind, or the brute had on mind, was quickly shut down as Gregor vouched for the party as Alexander was assigned to be the master trainer, an adviser among the troops, and the point man to talk to about monsters and threats, his own rather calm and understanding of the whole thing as he sighed and got up as the next session of learning, the members ranging from youthful novices to growing soldiers as he started it off into the lesson. "Alright, now let us began the lesson, does anyone remember what the next lesson is?"  
"A bunch of skeletons getting taken out by my muscles!" Alexander sighed as the resident beef stick, Marcus, flexed his muscles with great effect as the guys and girls either groaned or sighed before Alexander motioned.  
"Then, clearly, you wish to be the test model and, if you fail, then I can expect double the work from you?" The bruiser stood up and approached the center of the room, a massive circle etched into the stony floor that Alexander had prepared in advanced as the students backed up some as the circle started to glow and swirled about as Marcus looked nervous as well as suddenly, four Spear Guards appeared and stance with wooden weapons, the points dull as Alexander spoke. "Despite what you may believe in the armored foes that you are likely to encounter in more guarded areas like ruined castle, barracks, and training grounds, they are not actually real people, but instead they are spirits inhibiting these armors and manifesting their interest in dealing with enemies that threaten their domains." Two of the guards attacked, glazing Marcus across the arms as he yelped. "They are low-term foes still, like skeletons and zombies, but one must never face such a creature with reckless belief, they are able to withstand quite the traumatic strikes and can deal the damage in thrusts, swings in a crescent motion, but also seemingly pierce through flooring with unknown skill and prevent any damage with a spin of the lance."  
"Yeah, right!" Marcus charged at one of the guards and swung his fist, only for his attack to fail as the lance was twirled, blocking the attack and smacking Marcus in the shoulder as he was forced back to the center before the two on the sides placed their weapons on the ground as they were switched out for hulking suits of armor with wooden axes on hand.  
"Where there are many kinds and types among the spirited armors, the most renowned and troubling variants come from Axe Armors, suits of armor that not only haul their axes at enemies, but those same axes come back like a boomerang and they magically create another axe before long, enabling them to throw many axes at once and attack several enemies, some even more protected and aggressive than these spirits here." Marcus tried to protest, but the series of axes flew and bashed into him and those that missed soon did exactly as Alexander explained, coming right back and they caught the flying axes, often giving the illusion of dual-handling.

"Sir, Are you certain to be leaving such dangerous foes in here!?"  
"You're the one gloating about your own strength, am I to understand that you were NOT backing your talk up?" Marcus gulped, but Alexander spared him as the monsters disappeared and he spoke as the circle stopped. "You are dismissed to seat again, the next time you gloat, you either back it up OR your work should have double the facts and details." Marcus nodded in panic as Alexander turned to the crowd once more. "Despite what Marcus had shown, the true face of these foes should also be understood as many have seen the Minotaur corpse and should know that such a creature has history, but we will touch on it in a later date, the Armors and Guards come first as there are several variants more than what you have all seen, can anyone give me a valid example?"  
One of the female students raised her hand and Alexander pointed to her as she spoke. "Aren't there rumors that one armor was actually armed with bombs?"  
"A sharp ear you have, yes, there have been tales of such creatures known as 'Bomb Armors' wandering the land and attacking any souls they encounter, but they have all but disappeared from known history, leaving only the remnants of their existence up to those who find them to either believe several stories."  
"But what about bows?"

"Sadly, there are no such spirits in armor that use bows, but the better example is that the armor would be too cumbersome and unwieldy for usage of a bow, so sadly that is impossible, but thank you for offering an example." Marcus slowly raised and stammered as Alexander pointed at him.  
"I-I-Is there-e-e a t-t-titan ar-r-rmor?"  
"For that example, I am relieving your burden of the double work... for the time being." Marcus nodded as Alexander continued. "Yes, there are actually rumors that have been proven true that there were giant-sized soldiers, but a detailed show of such powerful foes in this chamber would rip the room apart, so I will explain it out as best as I can." Alexander leaned on his table as he continued. "These giant soldiers in armor are found in more secluded, guarded areas like a final barrier to hidden caches or powerful foes, the Church itself has seen the rise of such powerful monsters, but they never pursue those who survived encountering these, just staying put in their guarded position like a solemn vow."  
"Wait, the titan armors are how big, sir!?"  
"Let's say this..." Alexander pointed to Marcus and smirked a small bit. "The boots are as big, if not bigger, than young Marcus right there, anyone wish to compare Marcus to the size of such a boot?" He waved his hand and suddenly, a massive steel boot dropped in the circle and the class swiftly backed off in fear and amuse. "...Any takers?" Marcus was slowly pulled over to the boot and it was seen that he was four inches short of the full boot which was scary as a bell rang out and the boot disappeared. "Class is dismissed and remember, your assignment is not to be a hero, pair up in your teams and track down one of a few armors, they must be armed and wielding a weapon." The members nodded as they headed out and Alexander sighed as Orvyra appeared on the table and smiled a bit.

"Such a command, you had that young man scared out of his wits, especially that trial run on him, you should have kept him with the bonus work."  
"Perhaps, but that would have defeated the purpose of the lesson, he is only given the work for not contributing after speaking up." Alexander sat back down as Orvyra remained on the desk, dressed a bit more concealing, but her features were impossible to ignore as her tail swished about and her wings, though a fourth of their size, remained on her back as Alexander continued. "What news from the channels, anything we should worry about?"  
"Hard to say, master..." Orvyra put on a serious look, devoid of her lustful nature, as she crossed a leg while her head looked at Alexander. "The brute whose name is Rugilan has been pleading with the Church to arrest you on the grounds of witchcraft and corruption, but the Bishop Gregor has been making good on his promise to be overseeing the whole training process, Shanoa is a masterful teacher in detailing and describing the various Glyphs that she herself know of and the newer forms while Kenmur is still kicking butt and taking names in the training yard, the whole campus itself is in awe of the sudden increase in combat abilities, despite the brute's attempted force." The Succubus sighed as she pulled her trailing red hair forward and ran a hand through in tire. "As for your powers, you asked about Elmendan, all I have is... he is dangerous, never have I felt such a vile and tainted power such as his, but he must be prepping himself, he wants your body to be his vessel and I know not any methods that can drive such a spirit away or banish it without causing permanent damage to yourself..."  
"Great... still no telling what we can do to deal with him..." Alexander sighed as he put down more papers and corrected them as he saw fit, also looking over a number of bones, polished and clean as is the class' previous assignment. "Still, it is best to know than nothing at all, you are dismissed, Orvyra..." The Succubus nodded as she turned into a bat and hang in the rafters before turning crystal red and disappearing as Alex mused. "When is the real problem, the souls know of him, but they can't plant a exact date on his origin like that knowledge is barred off to them for a reason..." A knocking on the door drew Alexander's attention as he looked up. "Enter."  
Gregor entered, wearing the robes of his Bishop status as he was also carrying a tome in hand, a Glyph tome of the light alignment, as he bowed and closed the door behind him. "I am pleased that you are free for the moment, I wish to speak to you about... something that is concerning."

"Alright, what is troubling you?" Alexander couldn't put his finger on it, but... Gregor's aura, his presence, was off as Alexander expanded on his own powers, something about the elderly bishop was setting off alarms, but the problem is why that is as Gregor pulled out a small stack of papers and placed them on the desk as he spoke.  
"Rugilan has been active, I have been getting a lot more letters and notes to take you in for 'corruption' among human peers, but the most concerning thing I have learned is that the Church had established a small coven of like-minded individuals that could bend the rules far enough for their own agendas, Rugilan's uncle the leader of this division." Alexander lifted the pages and looked it through to see that Gregor was right, the Church was moving in to apprehend Alex for his actions, but they are waiting on the 'Seer's Eye' to provide the evidence that could pull Alex out, if he didn't agree with Gregor's authority.  
"But the Seer's Eye can only move if I resist your authority and you have not set such guidelines that I have broken your word, the Church knows this as well and only set this up for clarity of mind that what I am doing in this village is devoted to safeguarding or that they are prepared to engage should I prove to be dangerous." Alexander leaned back as he thought about it. "There is no reason for the Seer's Eye to be right if I were to submit to a cell or a prison, by my own volition, would there?" Gregor rubbed his jaw in thought as he nodded and spoke.  
"Indeed, they would be wrong, their methods have already caused too much headache for the Church that one wrong move on their part would easily dissolve their group and imprison those that wish to continued their brutal practices." Alexander stopped when he looked up and looked at Gregor again, the aura was too familiar to be false.  
"Gregor... why are you impersonating a member of the Church...?"

"Simple..." The man smiled as a specter formed behind him. "To ensure that I can help in any way I can and ensure that you not only deal with your own problems, but mine as well." Like lightning, Alexander's blade was at Gregor's throat as the man spared a side glance to Alexander. "Relax, I didn't possess a corpse, the man willingly gave me permission to inhabit his body, his life was cut short and entrusted me with carrying his life to the end." Alexander breathed as the dagger was sheathed again as he spoke, the specter disappearing as well.  
"So it's two souls in one body, but is it Gregor that I talk to most of the time or is it Death, right hand of Dracula, Prince of Darkness?"  
"Both, to be precise, I granted you with the ability to travel through time for a short period after my own encounter with such a being, time can be changed and I knew that I needed to draw Elmendan out, but I couldn't do it alone and in the open like that."  
"Great... I am just the target..." Alexander mused as he spoke. "Where do you have in mind that could both shatter the Seer's Eye and soothe the Church for the time being?"  
"Only one place comes to mind and trust me, it will no doubt shatter their resolve, none would even dare enter the realm that I have in mind..."

* * *

The clock ticked on as Alexander slept on, the sound of bawling and screams echoing in the halls of the prison he was relocated, glancing up with a small smile, the cell door opening to one of the guards. "Up and at 'em, inmate..."  
"Sure thing, officer." Alexander got up from the cot and headed out, smug was the word to define him, despite his rugged clothing, he was not there for an actual punishment, but what the top doesn't know full well won't hurt them as Gregor had chosen this prison for an actual reason. The Seer's Eye has been using 'sinful' methods to get information together on a number of monster sites and cultist locations, their brutal methods were on the line of the Church and one false step could end them fast, that is why he was there, he was to find the head interrogator and have him reveal his secrets, all of them.  
As such, he placed himself as a inmate who had done a very villainous act and had to be investigated by the Seers' agent as he was brought below and bound up to wait in the dim candle lighting before the door opened to a bloated man in jailer attire as he grumbled. "All this time, it is just a child that thinks that he is hot stuff."  
"Says the man with a whip and striding about like some master of the prison." The reply came with a hard slap across the face, Alexander withholding himself and his souls back as the jailer turned and addressed the guard.  
"This one will be easy to break, be back in a half-hour and you can have the shaking corpse." The guard nodded as the door closed and the jailer smiled as he banished the whip. "Now then, what is the first thing we should do to get you talking, runt?"

"Hard to say, the chains make this more awkward than needed." Another slap and Alexander moved his jaw as he felt the bone shift from the impact. "Rude much..."  
"Get used to it, unlike your poor excuse of a bishop, Bishop Marlowe has the best interests for the Church and, as soon as he shatters the Order of Ecclesia for its heresy, we will ensure that the people know that monsters dwell with us everyday, your worthless lot the first on the list."  
"You know... that was a poor call of judgement on your part, loose tongue much." The jailer quickly back up with a glare as he sneered.  
"Whatever magic you used to get that out, that proves that you are a abomination and I will gladly take you apart." The whip was raised and lashed out, but the length suddenly wrapped around something as the jailer's eyes widened behind the mask. "W-What!?" The shadows moved as something moved from the walling, thunderous hooves stomping out as a towering bull man entered the cell, the whip around his arm as it puffed out steam from its nostrils as Alexander's wrists phrased through the metal like water as he spoke.  
"Now, there's a problem here, you think that you can easily do what you want because you think you are in the right, that's a partial truth as I came here to get to the heart of the Seer's Eye and now you have given an name, what else you are hiding, I wonder." The Minotaur swiftly grabbed the man and strapped him down against the wall with a smile as Alexander continued. "Now then, let's begin and I have the ideal interrogator..." The Minotaur transformed in the shadows and soon the Succubus came forth and pull up the whip with a dark smile as Alexander turned to the door.

"Now then, I believe I have some sweet, sweet words to say to you..."

* * *

"Bishop Marlowe, this is the third time that you have call us all to a meeting and been making a point to address your nephew." Gregor said as he glare the man down with a spite. "We are a collection of honorable men, yet even to the ears of the scribes, there are whispers that you have been collecting anyone with magical powers and imprisoning them."  
"And I am FULL reason to do so, many of them have been suspected that they are serving dark powers such as Dracula and his ill-born kin, we have the evidence to move further on that the Order of Ecclesia is corrupted as well, for its former leader known as Barlowe, and that they are planning a full take over before corrupting the Eastern Orthodox Church with their dark magic." It was an understatement that the two bishops have been the conflicting force on the board that the lesser member know very well that once they start to fight, there is no stopping their battle unless the Archbishop spoke up as letters and notes were slipped to the members and they read them before returning to the board. "This is a betrayal of our purpose and we can not allow such dark powers fueling our minds."  
"That is pretty convenient as I recall the 'Belmonts' were banished for being believed to be the cause of the increase in monsters and we only accepted them back in because without them, we would all be trapped in eternal darkness, ring a bell for your small brain!?" The stare down continued as messages continued to come and go, even the Archbishop obtained some things as Gregor continued his talk down. "I may not have a legion committed to my EVERY whim and the whim of a immature leader, I have, at least, the dignity to find others to aid in my endeavors, not my dark plans like you do."  
"How dare you make such an assumption that I would do such foul and conceited deeds to continue my continued assistance in this council, I have done more for humanity than what you...!"  
"Quiet..." The Archbishop said as he sighed as he rested a parchment on the table and rested his hands on the armrests. "Gregor, I do not acknowledge your harsh attacks on your elder as right." Gregor nodded as Marlowe beamed before the Archbishop turned to Marlowe. "However, from this day forth, Bishop Marlowe is stripped of his rank and role, his 'Seer's Eye' disbanded as well." This drop a severe beat as Marlowe's joy switched to terror as he sprung from his seat.

"But, Archbishop, the Seer's Eye is a force for good, sir!"  
"That is what you often told me and your nephew carried the same favor." Two guards flanked Marlowe as the Archbishop lifted the parchment. "However, this letter from your 'Grand Inquisitor' is condemning and filled with villainous crimes, this was pulled from his lips by the Captain of the Broken Scabbard division." At the sound of the five words, silence filled the room as all the members were both in awe and terror, except the Archbishop as he continued. "After five years, he has arose once more and he has exposed such a dangerous threat to the Church that I fear that we must endure a full purge of this darkness."  
"But he is a traitor, he killed valued members of the Church!"  
"...That may be, but what purpose is this guilt if he hadn't submitted to us and endured a penance of my forbearers, he came before the previous Archbishop and disavowed his services for the same service." The Archbishop shook his head as Marlowe tried to escape, but he was restrained tightly. "Guards, take the former Marlowe to the dungeons, his punishment for lying and using the lives of those he had surrendered is containment before he is surrendered to the government for the real punishment."  
"THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU WILL FIND THAT I WAS RIGHT, THAT I WAS RIGHT TO THE END!" Marlowe howled and screamed as some of the lesser members helped in moving the man as the meeting was dismissed, leaving only Gregor and the Archbishop in the room as the Archbishop gave a small smirk.

"So, when am I going to die, ancient one?"  
"No time soon, but your 'Captain' will surpass the ages than what you know of, believe that one day, you will be amazed at how much has changed in the long time..."


	30. A Short Respite - The Next Member

Alexander spent some time healing from the short treatment that he received from the prison, but the pain was well paid for in truth, it had only taken ten minutes for Orvyra to drain the man of his dark essence and his knowledge before they left by the shadows, only the man's shocked corpse was found in the prison, though it seemed that the Succubus had read Alexander's mind and sent a letter to the Church, revealing it all and within the four days that followed, the Seer's Eye quickly lost value and the people started to call out for their end, their members begging for mercy when the cards were suddenly stacked against them.  
Alexander was back in his shop as Shanoa was reading the papers as well. "Whatever this 'Captain' did, he has caused quite the stir in the whole world that even the British government is in search of him."  
"Strange, I wonder if the French would take offense to that..."  
"Apparently, the Captain, as he was called during a short time of monster extermination and cultists, was the most fearing foe that any could face, minor injures among his peers and all his enemies falling in the end, but he soon disappeared from the face of the world when he acted on something and dismissed his company before fading into the pages of the past decade." Shanoa hummed as she wondered about it, but soon pushed it to the side as she turned. "So, we are meeting another Belmont?"  
"Not just a Belmont, THE Belmont." Alexander closed his paper and tossed it to the side, it sliding into a bin, as he pulled out a book that he kept in the desk drawer and opened it to another page. "Simon Belmont is more renowned than what people actually believe, he is recognized as the Belmont that helped turn the people's fears to hope, and he slayed Dracula twice." Alexander rubbed his jaw as he continued. "He is brash and headstrong, words would not be enough to convince him, we have to prove our worth in combat with Dracula's monsters."

"He truly sounds to be a powerful being and a credit to the Belmont line." Shanoa lightly took the book in hand as she spoke. "And it is during a time when Dracula has indeed been revived, not a premature timing..." She stopped short as she lowered the book a bit and turned her head to Alexander, her dark hair flowing over her shoulder in a tamed braid. "...Alexander, are you okay...?"  
"Huh?" Alexander looked up to the concern that filled Shanoa's eyes as she placed the book down and came around before taking her seat, pulling herself close as she gripped Alexander's shoulders.  
"You are not... I can't explain it, but you are showing something else that is... worrying to me."  
"I am fine..." Alexander lightly took Shanoa's hands in his as he explained. "Honestly, I don't feel anymore different than I had expected, so don't worry, Shanoa, I am perfectly fine..." Shanoa's view told him more than enough as he held her hands, she was more attuned to magical powers through her Glyphs and she felt something out of place in him. "...If I become someone else... would I be the same person?"  
"I would not like it... I would want to believe that something is far more than an idle change... if that happened, would you wear a different guise to show that you are still you?" Alexander couldn't answer that question at the moment as the door was knocked and Shanoa lightly took her hands away as she answered the door, the young man curious if this was a sibling-like love or more, as Kenmur entered with a pack of food.

"I'm here, you guys, so when should we move out?"  
"Right now, you have arrived so we can move on through time and see what we can encounter before we lose our nerves." Both of the members nodded as Alexander turned and swiped his arms to the sides as he called another rift into existence and the trio headed in and the rift closed as Gregor watched over the Fallen Armory from a distance as he nodded with a smile.  
"Let us meet again, dear friend, when you are able to hand me your ancestor's soul for his punishment..." If one looked closely at Gregor, they would have seen a shrouded deathly being hanging over him as Gregor turned and departed from the village with the brute in chains and cuffs as the village went about its business...

* * *

I would like to apologize for this short chapter, but if I tried to drag this any further, I would find myself trying too hard to make a story that will not be appalling to anyone in the long term, so thank you and continue in your reading.


	31. IV : Simon Belmont

Since I debated which one to use, I decided to use Super Castlevania IV for this, so yeah... let's keep going.

* * *

The rift opened into a shadowy forest as the trio stepped out, their attire changed to the match the time as Alexander looked about, his gear matching the olden time as Shanoa only had a long skirt and crop top of leather while Kenmur was lacking a tunic while still having a series of straps to keep his claymore close. "Once more, outside of Dracula's Castle, but when exactly is this is my question..." His instincts kicked in as he sprinted over to Shanoa and swiftly moved her out of the way as a whip lashed at her spot and the trio quickly found their opponent, a bulky-looking men with a whip in hand, its form shifting between leather and chain somehow before fixing to leather as the man readied his whip once more as Alexander lashed out a hand and called forth the Simon Wraith whip to fight. "If you are not here for allies or to end the vampire lord, then I would advise you to depart at once."  
"That, I can not do, this is my duty and the people would never send children to do a hunter's task." The Hunter readied to lash as again before Alexander, despite proper training with his conjured weapon, whipped the man's wrist and pulled hard, stumbling the man as he seemed to sneer. "You think you can render me useless if you took my wrist down, you are sorely mistaken...!" Alexander soon found a whip length around his leg as he grimaced as the Hunter switched hands and caught him before he was hurled into a wooden truck, Alexander rolling out of the way as the whip struck once more and the wood shattered to its strike as Alexander breathed, the Hunter pausing for a moment as he coiled his weapon. "A fiend would have taken the blow regardless, and though my weapon hummed to your presence, it feels not like... you are just human."  
"That question... is so far unanswered as far as I know." Alexander slowly stood up as Shanoa also helped as Kenmur made no attempt to pull out his claymore. "I know that we are not the most friendly of folks, but we are here to help... provided that you ARE Simon Belmont..."  
"Indeed, I am..." Simon turned and gazed up to the castle. "Dracula has come once more and it is my solemn duty to slay the vile demon and send him back to his grave." The party nodded as they rushed into the castle, the path going through a overgrown garden and into the ruins of a fallen castle or keep structure. They fought through skeletons and bats that barred their way before heading down below to the ground floor and into a stable that was abandoned and possessing its fair share of spirits and specters as they pressed on, dealing with vipers that had clustered together somehow before Simon stopped them short and spoke. "We have company..." From the opposite side of their position rode a skeletal knight, armed with a cavalier lance, atop a like-wise horse, red glowing from its ribcage and blasting a fireball at the party, they dodging it as they readied themselves.  
"Just our luck to be facing such a foe from the start, break the horse and the knight will follow." Alexander commented as they did just that. Shanoa and Kenmur fending off the fireballs and smashing the horse, causing it to collapse and leaving the knight to fight, striking with swings and jump lunges, but its opponent was not the duo as Alexander took the time to fight with Simon doing the same as they dodged and strike the monster before it burst into bones, an odd move as Alexander readied his blade, only for the bones to bounce back together in the knight and it raised its lance from behind Alex. Shanoa nearly called out when Simon swung, the head of his whip shattering the knight as its soul entered Alexander he breathed before he turned to Simon. "Thanks for the save, I thought that it was an odd trick to use."

"Your thanks is not needed, this land is filled with danger and monsters, 'tis be best that we all remain on our guard for whatever more lies ahead." The party nodded as they proceeded through a forest that was decaying to the plague of the land, even the great tree proved weakened to the corruption as they moved through more bats, mutated porcupines, and foliage creatures that moved like golems or zombies. They even had to deal with reaching hands from the soil of the graveyard at the base and Shanoa, not quite familiar with her new attire in movement, was often the victim of such grabs if not for Alexander's close protection and slashing with the Sword Lord's blade. They headed through a swamp and ascended up onto a cliff face and continued on until Simon stopped and peered about. "It cannot be just me, there is a presence... watching us..." Alexander paused as well as he gazed about, no crows that had followed them or skeletons to attack them, all they could hear was... the sound of dragging as the young man lined his vision to the path ahead and made a motion of drawing the broadsword as he replied.  
"The gorgon... Medusa..." They all turned to the source of the dragging and, from the cliff itself, slithered out the cursed being, her hair a shriving mass of snakes as her eyes stared at them, but strangely, not turning them to stone as Alexander stance himself and waited before the monster came at him, he slashing back at the monster as snakes and blasts of the stony gazes came at him, but after dealing major cuts and slashes, he finished her off with a slash to the neck, her hollow scream apparent as her form shattered into many snakes that fell to the land and water below as the sword was sheathed, keeping in a physical form with a scabbard as well. "I can't say that we'll miss her, but now there is only one path that we can take now..."  
"...Through the waterway, it is the only way, it seems, to reach the vampire's castle..." Simon mused as they looked down to the way before Simon started to... chuckle. "Oh, this is going to be grand, you first." Without a warning, Simon lifted Shanoa up, tossed her into Alexander's arms and then lifted the pair before throwing them down the way, Kenmur attempting to say something to save himself, but Simon lifted him and tossed him down before following suit. Alexander was FAIRLY certain that this WASN'T the plan, but he held on tight as Shanoa, also in the front, did her best to hold on as they were skiing down the water flow before Kenmur passed them in a body skid, the changing tides doing little to slow them down greatly as Simon soon caught up and lashed out with his whip at anything that could have stopped them or hurt them. They soon came into an underground cavern and Alexander slowly put Shanoa down as she breathed while Kenmur, slowed down in some remarkable fashion, crashed into the stone and was upside down on the cold stone before Simon leapt on and smiled. "The thrill of any grand adventure, there is no sense if we purely seek out Dracula without a bit of thrill."  
"Remind me not to agree going with you anywhere that you think would have 'thrills'." Alexander looked about and remarked. "This must be a underground cavern that we can use."  
"Quick question, why couldn't we use a NORMAL path to the castle?" Kenmur had a point, why not use a standard path to enter the castle, but Simon spoke with a brief understanding.

"It is better that we surprise Dracula, if we were to take the main trail, we would encounter a monster that serves as an eye of the Count and report back to him if it manages to escape." Kenmur opened his mouth to question it further, but just shrugged as they started to move through the stone exterior. They faced off with what could be termed as 'golems', more bats, bones pillars, and the very cave itself as parts of it were unstable and Kenmur nearly lost his lower torso from a fallen stalagmite. They soon found themselves before a waterfall and started to scale up the platforms that surged from the cliff face and to the top where they found themselves within the ruins of an underwater culture, mermen jumping out of the water to attack them. They pressed on regardless of the aquatic threats, avoiding their blasts as the ascent continued on, facing bone dragons, une, and more skeletons along the way before they started to head to the very top once more when the water passages opened up and flood the way below as the opposite side of the passage opened up and surged out two draconic-like heads. "Be careful, this foe will not be a simple one!"  
"That is hard to say, Sir Simon." Shanoa said as her hands glowed violent and she discharge a Fulgur at the first head, it hissing loudly before lunging at her, her jump away would have been the end of her as the second head moved to snap her up when Alexander got in the way and slashed the beast's face.  
"Simon, we'll deal with the upper one, deal with the lower one with our berserker."  
"A wise plan, mage, I like this plan very well." They started to combat the surging heads as they breathed out flames and fireballs before being struck down and their flesh flaying off their bodies and the bones dropping into the water and submerging under as Simon gave a small whistle. "Well, at least, we know where the bones dragons initially came from..." Alexander mused it before giving a small 'umm' and a shrug before they continued upward, and into the next part of the castle grounds...


	32. IV : Into the Castle

They headed on into a tower where the walls possessed moving skulls and hideous specters surging from the walls, they battled more skeletons, regular and armored, before confronting the Giant Skull which was called Puwexil or just Maneater to Shanoa and Alexander, but it was nothing too special as its soul was locked down and most likely taken apart for Wallman's own interests, but the next room was unsetting as the party looked about before ascending into a square chamber and the floor closed behind them. Simon had the reflex to quickly whip onto a hang point and hang there as the room started to rotate with the floor going to spikes as the trio jumped, landing on the platform over the deadly obstacles below before they contended with some Medusa heads and the room turned once more as the trio found likewise latch point and hang there before it stopped and a platform extended out to them, their path continued until they dropped into a chamber that really threw them off as it rotated in a constant fashion. "Okay, I am going to be sick if we have to stick around here."  
"I couldn't agree more, berserker." Alexander said as they made their way through the spinning passage and destroying the skeletons that barred their path, the way back falling to the abyss below, before they entered the next part of the tower and quickly made their way through the rising bricks with little trouble at all, ascending upward, before the young man stopped short, Alexander feeling... a new presence. "Be wary, friends, we have a foe that must be conquered."  
"Aye, but where are they...?" Simon said as they dropped onto a platform before their very surroundings blackened out and we were confronted by a titan golem. "By the Light, the size of this creature...!" The battle started with falling debris as the golem sometimes caught some blocks and hurled them at the party as they returned the attack, the strikes they made shrinking the monster down to size as it got quicker from the loss of mass, but even that was not enough as Kenmur swung his blade and cleaved through the shrunken golem, it expanding out before fading into the darkness. Their path evermore clear, they pressed on through the tower to the castle itself as Simon looked up to the great structure. "So Evil has taken root here indeed."  
"This should be interesting to see, let's find out more." They pressed on through the forested pathway that lead into the castle itself and through the opened passage of the entrance, the interior more ancient and decaying than the forest that it started with, but that was also expected to face off with shambling zombies and protector armors before they headed to the top of the room, seeing a passage way, but the path to it was through scaling across swinging chandlers, a terrifying prospect, but they had to as they pressed on past more armors and also spectral ghosts of party guests that Alexander had little clue as to why there were even such spirits, Shanoa and Kenmur sharing in the opinion as they continued through the chamber, also confront a number of coffins that tried to trap them and the trio destroying the blood skeletons with ease, something Simon was actually impressed with as only the power of a light-blessed object or the creator's power on the blood-soaked bones would completely destroy such creatures. They reached the top to see another path to take, but before they could go through it, the room itself started to move in a rotation, Shanoa quickly looked up as spectral beings danced in the air, which would have been just fine if they were not sporting rapiers and daggers, the red glint of the spirits' eyes telling her that it was another powerful foe.  
"Watch out!" Kenmur was quick in blocking the thrown daggers as the beings waltzed about the chamber, more thrown in their direction before the pair lunged with their rapier, an act that Kenmur didn't see coming as he got a sharp pain across his left arm as the beings resumed in their ghastly dance. Simon did not let it continued any further as he lashed out with his whip and divided the beings apart, their power gone with that single strike before the passage was opened again and they headed into a library area, some of the books becoming restless and hostile as they headed on down from the chamber.

They soon entered a gallery of paintings and portraits, it was merely a museum to their eyes as Simon scuffed. "What challenge are we bound to find here, all I see are bats and paintings of foul spirits."  
"Don't be too hasty, Simon, something is apparent here that warrants a sense of concern." Alexander said as they pressed on, the passage ending to a mere display of armor as Alex looked about, not in question, but feeling. "It's here, it is right close..."  
"Nonsense, there is no such foe here!" Simon seemingly shouted as he walked over to the wall that stood before them. "Our trail must continue through here, let us..." What happened next was nearly a disaster in three ways. The first came when Simon raised his whip to strike the wall when the display suddenly shattered to pieces as the armor came to life, the second came when Alexander suddenly dropped to his knees and rasped as some... fog surged from his back and drained him of his strength, the third was the part where the fog surged for the armor and seemed to phase into it as the armor swung about in panic before it stopped and straightened up, the hollow sockets under the helmet becoming darkened green as a voice rasped in anger as it swiftly turned to Belmont, Alexander's own eyes being fogged by the same color.  
"It is time to die, Belmont!" The armor surged for Simon within seconds as Shanoa helped support Alexander who was struggling to breath while Kenmur charged after the armor itself, Simon attempting to fight the being when his arm was seized and nearly slashed through when Kenmur parried with his dual swords and shattered the ancient weapon into pieces as the armor jumped back in anger before pulling out its sword and clashed with Kenmur as Shanoa tried to get Alexander up and talked to him.  
"Alex, how do you stop the armor!?"

"Fight... it..." Whatever erupted from Alex, his body was growing pale as he rasped, Shanoa not even sure what had just happened. "It... wants Belmont's... blood, stop... it..." Shanoa stayed close as Kenmur battled the armor, its frame withstanding the blows, but Kenmur was not denied as he cleaved through the armor and it shattered to pieces as the fog lifted up and seemed to shout in rage.  
"I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" The fog then made an attempt to charge into Alexander, but a crack in the air and the fog shattered to mist as the Vampire Killer struck and Simon breathed as he joined the party in raising their friend, the color returning to normal as Alexander breathed normal again.  
Kenmur started it off with a surprised shout. "What the heck was that thing and what did it do to him!?"  
"The spirit of a vengeful entity..." Simon grimaced as he rubbed his jaw in worry. "My great ancestor, Trevor Belmont, made a reference to this within three years of his own battle, an evil fog that carried with it the spirit of a maddened soul, but to think that it was being preserved on your friend's life..." The chamber started to shake violently as the statues and walls started to crumble before the floor gave out, sending the whole party falling before something shouted.  
"Maelstrom!" Suddenly, a torrent of water surged from below and saved the party as they were slowly lowered to the ground as Shanoa and Kenmur spotted the being, Rusalka whose appearance looked more and more human than before she turned and gave a short nod, despite Simon's grip on the whip. "Forgive the rash action, but I couldn't let any of the others save your lives, they do not have the proper mastery of protecting anyone with the channel closed to them."

"Demon!" Simon sneered like he was getting ready to lash out with the whip, but he stopped and coiled the whip once more, showing a level of focus as he spoke. "Are you foe or friend?"  
"Friend... for the time being..." She glided over and ran her hands across Alexander's face as she grimaced. "Whatever dark power surged out, he will need time to heal, you may continue in the quest, but I would suggest that you all be careful with this one, he is not in the best of shape for the moment." They all nodded in agreement as Rusalka nodded and spoke. "Proceed through this ruined catacomb and find your way to the count, your quest has not ended quite yet." Rusalka glided back and turned a corner, but what Simon didn't notice was that Rusalka had turned back into Alexander's shadow and swiftly returned as the party got back on their feet and headed into the catacombs, the very water toxic which was odd as Shanoa and Kenmur was sure that the water that saved them was crystal clear as they fought through more skeletal foes and floating eyes before they reached an alchemist's table and from the shadow stomped a towering man of stitches and scars as Simon shouted.  
"What a mockery of man, let us bring this beast down!" Shanoa and Kenmur nodded as they engaged the monster, it beginning to hurl potions of fire at them all, yet the flames that spread did not touch Alexander one bit as if he had a barrier protecting him from the fire as they finished the monster as it started to puff smoke and fire before its very body collapsed on itself before they took a moment, the passage up ahead glittery in some material, but the two members took the time to help out Alexander as Simon mused something that was now on his mind. 'I wonder... was that fog... that is impossible, but if it is...' He pulled out a small note from his sachet as he read it. 'The blood of Elmendan raises to destroy the future if used for evil, but when its essence is provided in the true face of light, the fate is changed for when shadows become the vessel, the body will soon lose its vile corruption...'


	33. IV : Epilogue

Alexander was quickly able to stand up and talk once he had regained a full condition, his body not suffering from whatever just hit him. "...Our next course of action is through that passage that the Creature was guarding, it must be the treasury of Dracula himself."  
"Why would a vampire have need of material gains, does that mean something human or is it merely of greed?" Alexander couldn't say anymore as the other three decided on the moment to say 'Greed...', leaving the mage to shake his head as they headed on in, the very chambers littered in gold, jewels, and treasures, even the monsters was not spared as they were also either golden or ethereal in their guardianship. This extended out to being the foe as well as the treasure at the end of the passage soon arose to fight them as a ethereal bat that was comprised of gold and jewels, forcing them to strike its treasured form before it disbanded into three smaller bats that swooped for them, but they were unable to best the party as they won over the Zapf Bat and the ceiling started to collapse before a series of stairs descended down to the floor, allowing them to head into the Clock Tower. Though the classic place where one is bound to face off with the embodiment of death, Alexander felt a different presence dwelling in the tower as they fought through more of the bony legions that barred their path, along with Medusa Heads and armors as even the tower itself seemed ot be attacking them with falling gears before they made it back outside to a clock face when bandages started to fly up and formed a figure in the same material, Kenmur slightly groaning as he spoke. "A mummy in a clock tower... seriously!?"  
"Beggars can't be choosers, friend." Alexander said as he readied his tome of magic and breathed as he drew in the power. "Time to burn these bandages away." He then surged a stream of flames out at the standing collection as it groaned in a solemn tone before attempting to blast bandages at Alex, but Shanoa was quicker to the draw as she blasted a series of Ignis fire bolts, destroying the bandages and striking the mummy in the process before it phased away to attack from a different angle, but it was unable to do so as Kenmur and Simon respond to the other side and struck the monster down, its long groan evident as it vaporized into its base bandages and collapsed, the bandages flying elsewhere as the path directed them down from the clock face and onto a causeway that started to collapse into bats before they were left to the path to the main castle, the way to the throne room where the dark count was waiting for them.  
The ascent was dangerous as they contended with not monsters, but moving platforms that would have crushed them into the flooring or spikes if they were not swift enough, but still, it came to a break as they entered the initial states of a furnished chamber and one of the aides of Death, Slogra, confronted them and attacked with its spear, the head blasting explosive fire bolts at them as each strike somehow sent the monster flying to the ceiling and back down again, even when its weapon shattered, but they were nonstop as they destroyed the monster, it bursting into dust as they continued on up, their path barred again to the air of the nightly sky as Gaibon, the second aide of Death, swooped in and started to barrage the party with fireballs, even stomping onto the ground to cause stalagmites to fall on the party, even strengthening its barrage when they attacked it enough to turn its colorization to a bright red, but even then, it was simply not enough as Shanoa finished the monster off, Kenmur taking Slogra's kill a few moments ago as it dropped to the ground and soon lost all its flesh, leaving only a skeleton behind before they entered a shadowy chamber and the air hummed with dark magic as Death himself appeared with his hands gripping the scythe tight. "Mortals that dare to confront my master, you will all die by the blade of my scythe." Kenmur and Shanoa attempted to attack, but Simon suddenly rose his arms and stopped them, his eyes a glint of... trust and understanding as Alexander stepped forth, drawing his blade as he spoke in return.  
"Then, by the blade that I wield, I will break your resolve here and now, Death!" He empowered himself with the speed of the Werewolf before charging in, dodging the sickles as they flew at him, completely ignoring the party as Death focused on the young man and even tried to shatter the broadsword that he wield, but it was impossible as the blade held strong, its strikes and blocks impossible to shatter the sword before Alexander jumped back and brought the sword in a stance, its blade igniting as he charged once more with Death returning the charge in his flight movement and the clash of alloy rang out as both past each other and the silence hang over the chamber before the wooden shaft of the scythe divided before it was dropped and Death howled in defeat as sickles flew everywhere before he was gone, the passage sealing itself as the path to Dracula was opened to them.

Simon paused before they could go forth and rested a hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Lad... is your blood connected to Elmendan?" This drew a quick stop as Kenmur and Shanoa sharply looked at the two in shock as Alexander slowly removed Simon's hand from his place.  
"...How did you know...?"  
"There were a number of hints, but the greatest one... was this..." Simon pulled out the parchment and held it in hand. "My ancestor, Trevor Belmont, was known to have been the first of the Belmonts to slay Dracula, but he later engaged in a search of someone... vile, a Devil Forgemaster." The term evaded Alexander, but it did not stop Simon's explanation. "In the castle where he cooperated with the purer one, he soon found a chamber that was... dark in my opinion, it was devoted to dark powers that had instilled in a man untold power, but his body just wasn't strong enough to withstand the energies, but the powers had that in mind as his form was meant to be carried from generations until the perfect host could be found, that one he would take to be his new vessel, but there is a rule against him on that."  
This caught Alexander's attention as he asked. "Which is..."  
"Alignment..." This confused the party as Simon continued, his insight quite different from his muscled form. "I think it is based on alignment, how you use your power, would you be using it for yourself or for others, do you share in the darkness's anger or preserve its truth and life." Alexander placed a hand to his jaw as he thought about it as well.

"A choice in actions of good and evil... what is the sign that could prove either side?" At this, Simon looked to the side and Alexander understood, it was a secret now, he had to find out for himself, not let someone else tell him how the tale must go. "...That makes sense, thank you for the insight."  
"Now, we head to fight the Prince of Darkness himself." Shanoa and Kenmur, having been left in the loop, tried to speak for more knowledge, but Alexander shook his head as he looked at them before they followed Simon to the throne room, the room starting to spark as Simon shouted. "Face me, Dracula, and perish before the power of Belmont!"  
"Oh, how foolish one believes to stand a match to me, perish, humans, and may your deaths serve as reminders of doom and death to the people!" In a pillar of light, Dracula appeared and started the attack as he launched fireballs and warped about the room as the party shattered to avoid his attacks. He further attacked with living flames, but the battle quickly changed as the power flowed stronger in electrical volts and he appeared once more, flesh morphing into a more bat-like appearance as they started to dodge a lot more from electrical power before they ended the vampire lord, his eternal night fading to the dawn as his frame burned in the sun from a shattered and exposed window, shattering into multiple bats that burst into flames except one that rested on the ground as the party, leaving the creature alone, headed out to leave the castle, the dawn sun rising in the distance before they stopped on another part of the land and watched as the castle shattered to pieces as Shanoa spoke, turning to Simon.  
"Sir, are you going to be okay?" Simon nodded as, during the fight, he had suffered a minor blow across his back, the claw marks from Dracula's swipe evident as it started to slowly bleed as he spoke.  
"I will be fine... my task this day is done, Dracula will no longer threaten the lives of these people... for a time." He turned to the party and thanked them. "Thank you for your aid, I will admit, I was not expecting allies, but I am glad to have found some in you, may my family and my ancestors know of you three, those that helped in destroying Dracula." With that, Simon departed and left the party standing there as he headed through the woods to his home, wherever that was as they waited a bit more before the portal appeared once more and they walked through, without another word about the event that they had found themselves in and what could happen next...

* * *

The rift opened and closed as Kenmur hummed to himself before he asked. "Didn't your research into the Belmonts also tell their other adventures?"  
"Like Simon's quest for the fragments of Dracula?" The bruiser nodded as Alexander returned the thought. "I don't know why we appeared before Simon when he first faced Dracula instead of his search for Dracula's fragments to relieve himself from a curse, but if I were to hazard a guess..." He sat down and started to think about it. "I would say that whatever power that Death had touched me with would only bring us to the point of time when Dracula's power is the most powerful, like his revival, but that wouldn't answer too much as we have seen the events of Ecclesia and we have stopped in Simon's mission for a moment of time, if there is more journeys than that, then we have a long of work to do."  
"But what about Simon's warning?" Shanoa's expression was... worried, perhaps even concerned at the fact as Kenmur was concerned as well.  
"It is going to be..." Alexander paused as he didn't know what he could say to ease their minds, what could he say to soothe their beliefs? "I can't say it is going to be just fine, but we can work it out as best as we can."  
"...Okay..." Shanoa said as she looked to the side before heading up to her room as Kenmur paused for a moment before he departed, leaving Alexander to sit there before he turned in the chair and reached into the shelf before pulling out something that he had found an interest in before his adventure had began, an ancient script in Romanian that he didn't think too much on, but now, it had his attention as he read its translation.

'Born of villain heart, heir of souls shall be villain reborn when acts are of dishonor, but the role altered when ideals are challenged, when its power dwells with one while body is stolen by vile hands...'


	34. A Short Respite - Sapphire Cutter

Due to the late thunderstorms into the season, Alexander was forced to restrict his classes to in-class assignments and discussions, as best as he could for the peace of mind. He returned to scripting his documents once more in the candle light when the door opened and he looked up to find that a trio of students entered and he straightened up as he spoke. "Class is over, come again at a later time and I can answer your..."  
"That's... not why we are here, sir." The meek-looking girl said as the other two took to the sides as she continued. "It's our friend... Sapphire..." Alexander looked at her as he waved for more. "She has been taken and the few times we talked with her was... unsettling, she said that you had hurt her..."  
"That is a lie, where is she now?" The trio shuffled a bit and that clued Alex in. "Where is Sapphire right now?"  
"She said to pass a message to you, sir... she is waiting at the 'site of your betrayal'." The air started to freeze before it returned to its warm feeling as Alex spoke, standing up as he moved around the table and headed for the door, walking past the small band.  
"I suggest you three head home for now, this will not be pretty..." He let the band move past him and out the door as he followed them out and into the weathering storm, waiting for a moment before he turned to the right and walked, a portal opening before him and closing...

* * *

He stepped into the site as the portal closed behind him and he looked about as he remembered the site well, despite its ruined appearance, the fallen chapel stone and pillars now resting in the place where his band had killed the faltered clergymen. He looked forward to see Sapphire, uncovered in a huddled position, as she stared into the fog from the largest pile of stone, her transformation once more evident, as she spoke as Alexander approached her. "So... you decided to show up... this was not part of his plan..."  
"It is clear that you were expecting me, but on someone else's bidding." He stopped short a yard from the pile as he continued. "Sapphire, we don't have to fight like this, I have had my fair share of..."  
"SHUT UP!" She quickly turned, tears surging down her face as her change morphed her body a lot more, the fur that surged getting soaked as she glared at Alex. "I know what you did, he told me, I now know who killed my father, all this time, it was the same guy that was being so nice to me and my sister!" She let out a angry growl as she continued, the claws coming out as she went on. "Because of you, I have no life, I have no father, I LOST MY OWN SISTER BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU CURSED ME TO BE THIS!"  
"We can talk..." The time for talk was over as Alex leapt back and dodged the initial attack, the claw slashing through his cloak as he slid some distance as he straightened up. "Sapphire, don't do this, Morgan wouldn't want..."  
"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER ANYMORE!" She charged once more, claws lashing out from both hands and feet, but Alexander just dodged as best as he can, not tapping into his powers, despite their screams for release. "She is not my sister anymore because of you, you made me this way, you cursed me with this vile power, he told me the truth, something that you were lying about this whole time, I never should have trusted you!" They slid into the courtyard as Sapphire huffed. "Why... why don't you fight, show me, show him that you are the monster that you are!"

"...No..." The rain continued to fall as Sapphire's eyes streamed their tears as Alex spoke. "I have to tell you the truth, the REAL tale of what happened here, those several years ago..." The thunder rumbled across the sky as he recounted his tale. "Sapphire, daughter of Henry Cutter... I met your father toward the end of my employ to the Church, he was truly a good man..." He started to walk toward Sapphire who, in reply, started to back away and throw things to stop him. "He was also a trusted friend of mine who saw that the members we were serving had forgotten them for personal gains, he spoke out at the actions made while I watched and listened." A pebble slashed across his cheek, blood flowing out as several others ripped through his cloak and the started to bleed as well. "I remember the day when they overstepped their borders, they accused him of heresy for speaking his mind."  
"L-Lies!" They soon entered the open field that was used for wide speeches, but more importantly, to a series of standing crosses that were bare, but their meaning was not lost as Sapphire tripped and landed before one that looked to have been used. "You're lying... he died because..."  
"I remember his parting words when they misused the cross before you now." The young man looked up to it as he continued. "Morgan's eyes were so afraid as he spoke, despite the spikes, he said 'Protect my family, friend, they are all that I have left', they placed him there as a heretic for questioning their values, his life was saved by my hand, but his hands and feet had to heal for a long time, far from the hateful lands that dared to call him out." Sapphire stumbled to get up, but ended up dropping to her knees as she tearfully looked at the same cross that stood before her. "...Now I know why Morgan never told you, it would have torn you apart to know that your own father... was nearly killed here for speaking his mind." Sapphire tried to stifle her sob, but it grew too powerful before she started to bawl to the heavens above, her transformation losing volume, her clothing torn and ruined as she whaled in grief as Alex slowly approached her and, crouching down, wrapped her into a hug as she just cried, knowing that she had been misled as he just offered his support as the stone behind them started to move as thugs and brigands started to approach before a familiar voice called out.  
"Well, here's a vile sight." Rugilan shouted over the rain as Alex remained quiet. "The monster and her master, it is killing two birds in one throw." Sapphire pushed off from Alexander as she shouted, anger filling her body again.  
"You lied about my dad, you lied about the whole thing!"

"Of course I did, you little brat, you are nothing but a monster now and your true colors have been revealed." Before Alex could call out to stop her, Sapphire charged at Rugilan, but his guards stopped her short as they overpowered her, holding her down as the disgraced fighter continued. "See this, you heretic, this is why my uncle was right in his pursuit, it is because of monsters like you that we have to cut the source down once we even hear such demonic powers!"  
"She has nothing to do with this, you are taking your anger out on everything here and in the village to make a false point!" Alexander shouted and he swung an arm. "Give it up, I am not the villain here, nor have I been the reason for the towns and villages being attacked!"  
"It is all your fault, and I will start my truth here and now, with the death of your abomination!" Rugilan drew his sword and quickly approached Sapphire before slashing her several times, not killing her, but wounding her enough to make her cry out. "This is what your loyalty gets... DEATH!" The sword descended and suddenly, Alex appeared, the blade cutting into his shoulder and stopping inches in as Sapphire looked both afraid and crushed, Alex looked up, blood slightly flowing out of his mouth as it dripped to the ground.  
"Close your eyes and this will all go away." Sapphire acknowledged as her eyes closed before Alex let his power surge out. "You have made a point... now it is my turn..." With a flurry of wind, the whole attacking party was blown back by wind, Alexander standing up as Rugilan's sword slipped out and clattered on the stone. "You have doomed your lives for idle lies, face your judgement here and now." Before any of their eyes, the very water started to halt and collect into a being, a woman who opened his violet eyes and extended out a hand to pull out a rapier of water as the ground erupted to an armored soldier, a massive battle axe also pulled from the ground as the duo stood ready for battle before Alexander let his power surge once more, raising his right hand as the area behind him was consumed in fire and brimstone, stomping out a titan of a Minotaur, its hands blazing with the same fire that birthed it, they posed in wait before Alex spoke. "Leave NO survivors, leave a message for others to find that calls them out and challenges belief." The party attacked, but in the end, none would live to tell the tale as Tidus and his party were slaughtered, nothing human to see there, just a rampage of powerful, inhuman forces as Alex soon faltered and dropped to the ground, the battle over as the woman, the only one remaining, gilded over and lifted them both up before transporting them to the town, she did not need words for she already knew what was to come from that brief skirmish, the truth...

* * *

Shanoa waited by the door as she could hear the doctor working before Kenmur rushed up the stairs and spoke. "Is he...!?" Shanoa quickly shook no as Kenmur groaned before he joined in the wait. "Shoot, I thought we had heard the last of Rugilan, how did he manage to get a sizeable party of cutthroats and ambush Alex!?"  
"That isn't the only thing... it's also Sapphire..." Shanoa said as she was crushed by the near loss of her ally and friend. "That maniac got her into this mess and, judging by her many wounds, he wanted to make it VERY believable that we are the villains here." The door opened and the elderly man stepped out with Shanoa quick to speak. "Are they...!?"  
"They are stable for the time being..." The man hummed in worry as well as Kenmur did. "For now, they need to relax and sleep, whatever wounded them as such could take some time to properly heal from, hopefully, it is not too traumatic to endure." The man slowly made his way out with Kenmur's help while Shanoa entered the room and sat next to Alex, glazing down at his slow breathing with a nasty series of bandages covering the left shoulder and arm as she spoke.  
"I never thought about it, but... please... don't die on me, Alex..." Shanoa could feel these feelings blooming out from her heart as she knelt by the bed and rested her hand on his, did she love him or care for him as an ally... she didn't know the answer, just that it was too painfully to suddenly find him wound so badly... it was something of a crushing her very soul to see it like that...


	35. A Short Respite - A New Member

"Alright, your first test for today..." Despite what had transpired, Alex was not willing to sleep the day away, instead he filled his time with teaching his class, as he also displayed his own summoning prowess once more as he called forth a number of eagles, wolves, and even some bats. "Anyone can tame a animal, a few rare cases can tame a animal that has been touched by either dark magic or magical changes in their homes." His own bird was a radiant white owl that perched itself on his chair and shoulder. "Unlike regular animals, these creatures show only need to be trained in combat and who is the master, you can let the animal decide or you decide, pair up and wear your protective attire for this, these animals are not for show for your information, cover up, even your eyes, if you are afraid, I will not force you to connect with your initial pairing, just move on to another if that pleases you." His words cut deep as the class moved about and tried to make a connection, but some were just too scared of the creatures. "Your task is merely bonding, bond with your selected animal and show me the progress that you have made with it, I will grade you all on treatment, manners, and heart based on these creatures and their connecting bands."  
"What if..." A young man asked as he scratched a gray wolf. "What if they had been mistreated, like badly?"  
"Then you lose more from your overall score, they are partners to all of you now, if they are hurt and you do not have a reason for such injures, then you lose a good fourth of your total results, are we clear?" The students agreed, as did the animals as Alex waved them off. "Now, get going, you all have a period of three days to get use to your pairings and I can expect the same from your companions." They departed and Alexander sighed as he rubbed the owl a bit, its eyes closing in content as he spoke. "I can understand some form of restraint, but I never thought that my own students would be fearful of this assignment, even the veteran soldiers had a tint of fear in their pupils." He slowly stood up and walked about the room as the owl nestled on his shoulder. "Granted, we are intended to move on to aquatic monsters and the threat that they can pose, but I believe that a hands-on project with the basics of monster taming will actually help them understand the animals more and I will know who fails and does not." The door opened to Shanoa and Alexander nodded to her as she walked in and closed the door before taking a seat in his chair and speaking.  
"Alex... are you sure about this, legends of this... other path that corresponds with Trevor Belmont are not... pleasant to say the least."  
"Which is why we must..." Alexander said as he lifted a small idol up, a attempt to butter him up for easier way, the student in question getting the raw end of a five page essay stacked on him and devoted to explaining how NOT to use cheap tricks to get ahead in life, earlier in the lessons. "If I were to try and postpone the plan, I would be letting it fester and grow within my body until it erupted once more and expels me." He shook his head as the idol was returned, turning to her as she had changed into the new attire, a more protective garb than her usual attire, but also allowing free access to her Glyph abilities, a trial run very successful as the garment itself held up and preserved in the long fight. "Shanoa, I can't expect everything to turn out right for me, but I have to see it through." The woman nodded as she resumed looking things over before she spoke.

"Still, to think such a talented soul was so driven by hate and spite that he would use an innocent girl to do his foul work and nearly kill her to cover up."  
"It's a shock, but what else could I have done...?" The door opened once more and Kenmur arrived with an extra guest in tow, Alexander not being quite angry to see the same girl in protective leather and armor as her attire was no longer a tailor's daughter, but a novice adventurer. "I would be angry with you, Kenmur, for bringing this one with us, but I can understand the need, she has to learn about this as well." The fighter nodded as Alexander turned to Sapphire. "Are you ready for what lays ahead?"  
"Bring it on, I can take it!"  
"Trust me, nothing can prepare you for what we are about to do..." Without any more words, Alexander turned to the empty desks and moved his hands in a spread motion as a portal opened before him and, before Sapphire could even shout in shock, Alexander and Shanoa jumped through as Kenmur quickly grabbed the pack that Sapphire was carrying and pulled her in as the portal closed behind them...


	36. Rebirth : Time of Christopher

I have never played the original game of Christopher Belmont, so I will be using the Adventure Rebirth, for a better level of writing and progress.  
Judge it how you see fit, I am using it.

* * *

The rift opened, slightly floating in the air, to them jumping out as the shrouded look appeared once more on Alexander and Shanoa, though surprising still in her new attire, now wore a long cloak like what a priest or cleric would wear before it closed up to Kenmur, in his berserker attire, and Sapphire whose look changed to show she to be a sort of wildling as Kenmur released and let Sapphire panic a bit. "Wait, what... how... huh!?"  
"Trust us, it happens all the time..." Alexander took a look about to see that they sat in front of the main gate and their position was only before the infamous Belmont arrived, as the family name was still in the shadows from the people themselves, having believed such falsehood to save themselves. "We have little time before we meet this era's Belmont so let's..."  
"WAIT, WHAT?!" Sapphire nearly screeched as she went on a rant. "What do you mean 'Belmont', what's going on!?" Alexander paused before he faced Kenmur.  
"Dear friend Kenmur... did you forget to tell her WHY this was happening?"  
Kenmur shrugged as he replied. "I tried, but she was in such a hurry to aid us that she didn't listen to a word I said." Alexander rubbed his temples as he sighed a bit before he explained.  
"Basically... we are traveling through time itself and meeting the different aspects of vampire slayers that have, and I quote, killed Dracula." If Sapphire's body hadn't been human and something else, her jaw would have slammed into the dirt and dug down a good six feet as Alexander adjusted a pair of glasses that sat on his face, merely frames for appearance sake as he continued. "Naturally, I think the same that it would be impossible, but as fate has it, we are here now, waiting for this time's Belmont to greet us, whether it be... hostile or friendly."

"I actually think otherwise, Alex." Shanoa said as she removed the hood and spoke. "Though tales of Sir Christopher are older than expected, he has been known to be both a powerful force against the shadow, but also a kind man who holds more high than his own family and line, he is dictated to the belief." Shanoa mused as she looked more like wanting to squeal in joy instead of restraining herself in compose. "Indeed, an honest man..."  
"I see..." Alexander rubbed his jaw as he nodded as well. "Well, that could be helpful, but we can never tell individuals first, we must..." The treading of boots rang across the darkened forest and the party quickly took to combat position as a tough-looking man appeared and wore a look of surprise.  
"Oh, I was unaware that there were others that knew of the Count's revival."  
"That we are..." Alexander spoke as he explained. "However, it is not within our reasons to fight the Count alone, we may not possess the ability to destroy him ourselves." The man nodded as he stepped closer, leather armor adoring his frame over a muscled complex.  
"So, a short cooperation is in order then, you four are willing to aid in fighting the legions that bend knee to the Count and help in fighting Dracula himself?"

"That's the idea." Alexander said as he extended a hand and Christopher took it, his hand much larger, but no less strong as they shook on it, releasing and turned to the gate as Alexander spoke. "So... can you live up to Trevor Belmont's skills or will you branch a new path before you?"  
"It is my path now, how I decide it is solely up to me." The party nodded as they headed through the side passage, the only trail that was not barred or briar with middle-way guard posts in between sections as they treaded through the rain and mud, battling through mud men, bats and crows that barred their way before encountering what could only be termed as peeping eyes, but they were not quite... there as they just rolled about, the only piece they had was the skeletons... being rather bothersome with throwing their bones. Their travel soon came to a halt when they faced a Giant Bat and fared against the creature with ease as its charge and movement were quickly cut short before they moved on to the monster's blazing husk. They proceeded onward through the standing structure that laid before them before heading through the top, breaking through glass and heading in to face the final monster that barred them, a Giant Peeping Eye who shared the same fate as it actually bounced high and tried to roll over the party with an added issue of it spawning more Eyes from its own. It couldn't maintain such an ability as the party quickly destroyed the creature and took a moment to collect themselves as Christopher spoke. "Since the passage to the castle is barred off, it would make sense for the Count to have an alternate way into the castle, I suspect that we must enter through the catacombs..."  
"You mean we need to go through a dark, damp, tunnel just to get inside!?" The party nodded as Sapphire groaned in sorrow. "Just my luck, pulled into a mess of all things."  
"Don't be like this, friend." Kenmur spoke as he roped an arm over her arm and pounded a fist to his chest. "We can take on anything that the Count throws our way."  
"Let's take this one step at a time, okay?" The pair nodded as Alexander spoke. "Your thoughts on how we should go through the 'catacombs'?"

"That old servant quarters..." Christopher pointed it out, some distance from their position as he continued. "Though it seems fine from this distance, I feel that some of the stone and tile had fallen apart to time's bites and opened up a passage."  
"Then we go through there and, friend, keep close to our berserker for the time being, we can't risk too many things tying to stop us short." Kenmur nodded with Sapphire as they headed on in, battling spear armors, flea men, and bats before they entered the depths of the catacombs, the ancient machines continuing to run with fish men and more bats attempting to kill them as they soon faced with a Max Slimer, its massive blue slime repelling enough from damage that its core was soon exposed and was quickly destroyed, the slime fading away into the ground once it came as they discovered a functioning elevator and ascended back into the quarters and headed to the back when they stopped short of a frozen statue, its punched hand cracking the ground, Alexander and Shanoa first to observe it as its stone skin was odd, not like a normal statue, but like someone or something had intentionally left the being there in that state. "Self-petrification... I hardly think it is wise for anyone to willing turn themselves to stone without a method to undo such a state."  
"Indeed, but the body structure is... off, should it be more of a man than a hulking creature?"  
Alexander realized the meaning before he sighed with a sad look. "That's because... we walked straight into the final foe here." As if by magic, the stone transformed to greyish skin as the hand released from its grip and it straightened up in a hunchback kind of way before trying to kill them, the brute not hard to take down as it merely pulled the stone from the floor and ceiling before throwing them and slamming a fist into the ground at the location where one or a few of the members were standing. Alex was actually impressed with Sapphire as she was getting into the handle of things, using her only transformation to fight and proved too quick for the hurls or swings to make contact, even when the brute suddenly shrink in size and got lighter, it was in vain as they killed the monster and it toppled over in death, bursting into flames as most of the foes did. Christopher crossed his arms as he thought about the next part of passage as they took a moment to discuss it.  
"We have past the wall and managed to enter the castle grounds, but I believe that our next path is going to be troubling, there are no other ways through so we need to pass through the interior of the castle walls until we can find our way through."

"That makes reasonable sense, friend or do you have a name?" Alexander wanted to keep a low profile and since they didn't appear when Chrisopher's family was truly threatened, he felt more willing to speak.  
"Christopher Belmont, what of you?" Alexander looked to the other side of the room where the others were talking with each other before he turned back and replied.  
"Alexander... I have no last name as those that found me never graced me with one, so I had made my own, so Alexander Helmsmith at your service."  
"I see..." Christopher hummed as he spoke. "So what of the young woman that stayed by your side, is she your love or are you two merely allies?" Alexander didn't quite know if it was like that, sure there were moments, but... did it truly matter?"  
"I can't say really, but her name is Shanoa." Christopher's hand moved a slight bit, telling Alexander something. "You know... who we are then?"

"I do, but your name was... different, are you certain that you are not Elmendan?" Alex nodded with a look of focus as Christopher continued. "I remember my grandfather of Trevor Belmont, but something about this 'Elmendan' caught my attention beforehand, it was as if..."  
"Time is writing a new story that was unsettling?" The Belmont nodded as Alexander rubbed his jaw in worry. "I feared as much, whatever happened in the past is trying to branch out into the future, it's influence is too weak without a conduit... and it is trying to obtain that conduit."  
"Which is...?" Alexander turned and looked out the window as Shanoa glanced over to him and stood up from the party's little training and details as the young man frowned to the falling rain that had hovered over the castle once more.  
"Me... it wants me..." Alexander tilted his head to the side as he closed his eyes, arms crossed. "My involvement has started to affect the history of the worlds and my own life is connected to this threat that I worry... if I am going to prevail or fall short to what wants to use my body for its own desires." He hummed like it was starting to bother him greatly, as it should before he turned back to Christopher and looked at the map, the rough diagram evident enough that there was too much room for a positive understanding. "What do you think we would encounter if we were to proceed through the walls toward the castle?"  
"If anything, we are bound to face more skeletal legions in our path and possibly encounter guardians much like the ones we have faced with, this beast and the great eye were apparent to have provided enough room for us to debate our plans, grand foes that safeguard parts and emit such an aura that the other creatures would quickly fall in line." Christopher didn't want to press the matter of Alexander going to lose his life to some evil force, but he couldn't make it any better. "I would advise that we do not tarrying for too long, every minute we spend, the more powerful Dracula becomes."

"Agreed, we should move on and see what we can deal with." The party grouped up again before they headed into the depths of the wall, not too surprised to find skeletons and others threats barring their way like the Blood Bones before they battled a guardian, a Bone Dragon or at least an advanced one as it blasted blue orbs at them and detached itself from the wall it was bound to, but its skeletal frame and large size was not enough to stop the party as they struck the monster down and Alexander felt the rush of the more powerful soul as... it spoke to him, seemingly relieved to be free from its place in the wall. They continued on through more chambers that implied that humans and other souls were killed swiftly or tortured slowly before their end, Sapphire nearly vomiting from the sights as they soon lift it behind and soon entered a chamber that looked more like an armory with a large claymore-like blade trapped in stone before a voice spoke, echoing across the room.  
"You dare to enter my lair, mortals!?" The stone pedestal cracked and fractured as the party quickly turned to face in readiness as the voice boomed again. "THEN YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" The stone shattered into flying fragment as the blade... shifted about like a vast array of weapons before it called forth a barrier of blades as Alexander opened his mouth with frowned brow, the look both amaze and shock.  
"A actual Ruler's Sword!?" He gestured to it like it is something completely amazing. "Do any of you know how amazing this is, Ruler's Swords are so rare that anyone who can find one are lucky in the very least!"  
"But what does that sword have that any other 'living sword' does not possess?" Christopher inquired as the battle... just didn't start or even begin, as odd as that was, as even the sword was confused as it just hovered, its summoned swords doing the same.  
"Its inept ability of weapon conjuration is second to none and it ACTUALLY does possess a valid soul that one could easily speak to on equal terms, but the soul itself is picky, those that are recognized as an ally or viable wielder will find that the weapon can transform into any weapon that it knows of or learns about while those that it recognizes as a foe are... well, not in its good graces." The party raised a brow as they turned back to the Ruler's Sword that dismissed the blades and its outer shell started to move like it was folding arms.

"Mortal words often tell lies, but even I am not fully understanding of this power you speak of, perhaps you have a higher belief than I do." The Ruler's Sword floated on over as the most of the party backed, except Kenmur and Alexander as a sole green orb on the hilt of the inner sword seemed to flash open like a demonic eye. "What promise do you carry that you can aid in this power of mine?"  
"To know the truth can be just as doomed, neither do we possess the full level of your power..." Alexander mused as he shifted in place. "...However, we are not going to sit idle about as this is not just a mystery to us, but to you as well, Ruler... no, your soul still has a name..." The air quieted to a halt as Alexander smiled and looked at the sword. "Your new name has become Soulblade, Betrayer of Titans or is it better to call you by the name that first crafted you, Talusan." Suddenly the blades fell to the ground and the core blade plunged into the tile as the soul was copied and absorbed as the eye opened once more, the crystal now a topaz color.  
"Interesting, let us see what your power will lead you next." The blade flew up and hovered in the air before Kenmur, on a whim, reached over and gripped the handle, a surge of power emitting from shockwaves before they settled and Kenmur lifted the weapon up with a look of pride as Alexander clapped his shoulder.  
"Excellent for you, you have just gained a new power and it trusts you in return." The berserker nodded as Alexander turned to the party who were rather silent in the exchange, the blade being sheathed. "So where should we head next, Belmont?"  
Christopher didn't question the fact that Alex had talked a living sword down from a fight, let alone a very powerful one and let it be taken by the berserker, he instead focused on the next location. "I fear not, but if I were to warrant a guess, I would suspect that we must cross the causeway to the actual castle." Christopher pulled out a map and pointed it out. "The odds that there is more company waiting for us on the other side is a possible threat indeed."

"Well, whatever the case, we are in for the long haul, so let's greet the rest of the residents of the castle." The party nodded as they headed to the passage that opened to them, but Shanoa was worried and for good reason...  
...Was Alexander's life really going to be lost in this venture...?


	37. Rebirth : The Inner Domain

The structure seemed to extend out to more foes, but Alexander was musing on the fact that all they had faced were armors and skeletons, not much variety to the monsters as they pressed on before stopping to the passage that would lead onto a bridge, where they were faced with a violet-skinned woman whose smile gleamed with sharp fangs. Alexander raised his brow as he stepped forward and spoke, Christopher not moving to attack despite what his blood called with the rest of the party. "Do tell me, what's a highly-regarded creature of the night doing at the passage of the castle instead of near her ruler?"  
"You are fairly perceptive, little human." The vampiric woman smiled as she conjured a bat and stroked it. "However, my duty is to my lord, you will not sway me over so quickly, human."  
"Are you saying that I am trying to change your mind on our passage?" Alexander sighed as he spoke again, now realizing that Blackmore was trying to use manners to get the female monster to yield, reining him in for a bit. "It is never that easy, time, trust, and belief have long been damaged by the foolish actions of people similar to myself, we fear what we don't understand and fear what shadows often conceal, we hurt each other for sin and pain, I am not telling you to yield, I am sharing my mind with another, if it is just the members behind me or the being that is addressing me as well."  
"Oh, such a sweet tongue and words you carry..." The Lady Bat smiled as the bat disappeared and she floated over, the cape the only article she wore as she continued, the party a bit unnerved of how the creature was starting to circle Alexander, its feet barely even touching the tile. "...But, I can not let any of you slip on by without some amusement for the road." She paused as a hand gripped her skull when she looked at the party and quickly glanced to the cloaked figure who had the grip, but... it was not violent, it lacked hatred or spite.  
"Then, let's start with the mind, you have secrets inside that you don't want anyone to know about, so we play the game... on my terms..." Suddenly, a flash of violet filled the area and the party covered their faces before it settled down to see that Alexander was still standing, but the vampiress was in shock and letting out a silent screech, red eyes rolled back. Christopher nearly moved to kill with the whip, but he paused, gripping the handle as Shanoa spoke.

"So that's what he's doing, he is entering her mind... he is exploiting everything in her life that had lead up to this moment." The Glyph-bound warrior spoke as she stared at the pair. "We have to wait, he could be a bit..." Kenmur nodded as he gripped Sapphire's shoulder and shook his head as she agreed as well, Christopher left to watch the scene before with furrowed brow...  
...Whatever Alex was playing with, it was too powerful to be a mere flame, more like a bonfire...

* * *

The Lady Bat quickly got up as she found herself in a familiar setting, fear filling up as she heard the sounds of day, gripping herself in horror as she knew where she was, spotting the little girl as well as she stumbled backward and started to curl up before she screamed. "STOP IT!" Suddenly, the world froze but her as she looked about to the birds in midflight, to the swayed flowers, and the trees shifting as the shadows yielded to the young man stepping out as she quickly got to her feet and screamed. "Why have you brought me here, you can't be doing this to me!?" She grimaced as she summoned a swarm of bats to attack. "Leave me alone!" The bats flew straight and into the young man, yet all it did was halt him as his cloak was shredded a bit as the Lady Bat glanced between the ways, trapped with the man and the sun in the frozen world as she tried to yell again when the man spoke.  
"So what does beat is a human heart..." He stepped closer as she tried to blast him back, but her shockwaves and bats barely touched him as her eyes started to fill with tears, her undead nature breaking as he towered over her before reaching out. She flinched before she felt those hands encircle her and pull her in, the man continuing. "You poor soul, you never asked for this, but you were forced into this."  
"Why...?" She started to cry again as she gripped into the tunic beneath. "Why are you doing this, I don't want to remember... to remember the pain, the angst, I just want to fight, why are you doing this to me!?"  
"To ease your heart and mind..." Her eyes opened wide as the red started to form pupils in surprise, the grip holding tight as she listened. "Tragedy is an old companion of mine, but we only speak when it comes to be, I never actively seek to destroy another's hopes and dreams, only when their own lives are ruined without remorse do I appear to help..." He looked out to the plains beyond, to the small cottage that sat in the distance as he continued. "Is this your past...?"  
She pulled herself from the man and looked out, to the field that nestled between the cottage and the forest. "...Yes, when I was just a child..." She fell to the ground, kneeing on the ground as the tears returned. "I loved it, loved it all, but this... was the last time I ever saw my parents alive..." She lifted her head and stared, lip trembling as she continued to cry. "We were attacked the following night, my father died trying to save us from the monsters, but my mother... she was quick in running up the trail to the town, but it was not enough as I... was forced into this place of darkness... just to end up in the hands of some sadistic vampire that used me as a maiden... waited for me to be of age before he turned me and... made me his..." The forest continued to be filled by the silent sobs as the man just listened. "I don't want this... please take me out of here, I don't want this..." The young man walked over and placed a hand on the shoulder under the cape and suddenly, the scene changed to a war-torn landscape, the Lady Bat watching in shock as it all transpired before the human spoke.

"This battle and many others that followed... were by my hand..." The flames filled the sky as the skirmish continued across the parts of land. "I followed the words of a dark agenda and stained the hands in blood, didn't matter if it was innocent or guilty, I was a murderer for the word of the Light, a corrupted vision that didn't care for good or evil, just for blood..." He released and she was left gasping for breath as she curled on the ground in the frozen past, his footsteps walking away. "Don't be shy to reflect on what you have and what you have gained, you are not weak anymore so make it mean something in the end..." The shadows hid him again as the Lady Bat, filled with emotion and pain, cried for a bit before she started to pace herself and stood up, the scene before her... happy now that she saw it more clearly.  
"...Maybe... I have been dwelling in my fear for too long..." She floated up and the scene moved once more as she watched it for the first time since forever. "This feeling... this feeling of strength... I want that more than anything else... to be... strong..." Tears dripped to the ground before she turned to the shadows and embraced them once more as she felt someone's hand on her jaw.  
"And where are you going, little bat?"  
"Away from you, you monster." She pushed past as the figure made a grab for her.  
"Run if you wish, you will forever belong to me and your loyalty will not save you..." The figure changed as it raged in anger. "No, impossible... my mark..."

"It is gone..." The Lady Bat turned in midair as she spoke. "You had your fun, now I am free, your 'pitiful' mark no longer has a hold on me." The figure scowled before it leapt at her, her bracing in fear coming up when the young man appeared and swung a blade through the wraith, shattering it to pieces as the man spoke.  
"Playtime's over, get in line and follow my lead." The Lady Bat only curled into the man's body, feeling safety in his arms as the realm started to fade away as their voices remained. "I am Alexander, what is yours?"  
"I'm Reka, my power and will is yours now." She leaned her head as he returned the gesture, tapping their foreheads with each other as a sigh of trust formed in the depths of the minds...

* * *

Christopher dropped for a short bit to sleep when he watched as the vampire's body was... shining, her face changing to smile before the body turned to stone and it crumbled to the ground, Alexander straightened up as the event woke up everyone. "What are we waiting for... we have a count to bring down, don't we?"  
"Wait, Alex..." Shanoa's voice called and he turned back to her as she dashed over. "What happened to the vampire?" What none were expecting, let alone Shanoa, was Alexander pulling her into a hug as he spoke, running a hand through the hair under the hood and speaking.  
"I freed her from a lifetime of sorrow and pain, her past was faced and she came back to face the future." He released and turned back to the passage, Shanoa secretly mourning the loss of warmth. "Even with that, I will have to find time to train her abilities, let's move out." They all agreed as they headed toward the main castle, being quick in fighting the monsters that stood in their path and avoiding falling to the abyss below before they made it into the castle and searched for a way through when they did as they confronted the mighty Golem and struck at its core, Alexander was a bit puzzled though as it did feel like the soul was taken, but it didn't replace any of the souls within him as they took a moment to breathe as the Golem's attacks were more troubling as moving strikes and its little minions made it slightly harder at striking the core. They pressed on through the domain of the castle as they searched for a way upward which they did, but the way turned from a nice décor to a clock tower interior, forcing them to jump among gears and cogs as they continued on to the next foe that could stand in their path than the armors and skeletons before they enter an empty chamber, albeit a sole figure in a monk's robe that slowly moved toward them before Christopher spoke, his whip lashing free as he spoke.  
"Who are you and what are you doing here!?"  
"Ugh...ummm... Rah." A gribble of words came out instead and tipped the party off as Kenmur pulled his new blade free and shouted.

"That trail of word made no sense and why are you hiding your body, reveal it to us!" The figure grunted before extending out its hands, green and a few stitches fixing across the stretched limbs with steel manacles fixed to the wrists, as electricity surged about the hands before it clapped and an orb of lightning blasted at them, they dodging to the sides as Sapphire screeched.  
"What the heck is that thing, it's like..."  
"A patchwork human being of a large caliber." Kenmur mused as he spoke. "Is that thing the very thing that... I think it is, Alex?"  
"No doubt, it's the Creature..." Alexander stood up with Shanoa slowly getting up as well as she caught a brief touch of the lightning. "Life created through science, through picking through graves and assembling viable pieces to create a life, stitched and patched together and given that spark through electricity." The thing groaned and moaned as Alexander continued. "...It is incomplete..."  
"What do you mean 'incomplete'?" Christopher inquired as the monster continued its rant.

"It's robes... they are keeping it alive... it's in eternal torment under there." Alexander frowned his brow as the thought scared him... if not disturbed him. "Normally you would expect some form of speech, but the way it groans and moans tells that the robe is enchanted to stabilize this creature, it can't live without it for the electricity must be ripping apart the creature from the inside."  
"Then let us free this creature from its eternal torment." The party charged as the hood slid off, revealing a green, shaven head of bolts, stitches, and emotionless eyes as more massive electrical orbs and shockwaves of the element blasted toward them as they dodged and struck before Kenmur slashed through the robe and the exposed flesh erupted in power and blood as the monster dropped to the side, Kenmur grimacing as he spoke. "Okay, I thought you were lying about that, I didn't think it could ACTUALLY happen!"  
"Believe it..." Alexander strode over to the now-dead thing as the clock tower flooring was dyed in red. "Sometimes, mad science tries too hard and it creates something like this, a life in eternal torment, the only mercy we can grant is a swift death."  
Christopher returned his whip as his face read... with concern, but was it for the knowledge or for Alexander's slight grief. "We should keep going, there is no sense in lingering here, Dracula is not bound to kill over anytime soon." They agreed as they continued on, the Creature bursting into flames, with their path after Dracula, entering the domain of architecture that filled the clock tower as they ascended up, getting glimpses of the numerous clock towers that stood silent in the night as they landed on swinging pendulums and moving large clock pieces before they entered another wide chamber, overlooking a grand clock tower when a build of power filled the air and a skeletal figure formed before it glanced at the party before... shock filled its features and suddenly unleashed a maelstrom of sickles at the party, they all dodging from the storm as it shouted, pointing at Alexander.  
"YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO BE HERE, ELMENDAN!"

"Sorry, Death, he is not open for discussion, you are dealing with his blood." The figure howled in rage as a scythe appeared and Death snatched it from the air as he rushed Alexander, forcing the young man to fend for himself with his conjured blade, the party getting up from the shock of the sudden attack and attempted to help out as Death blasted them away in anger, the calm composure lost from the being.  
"This doesn't concern you, foolish mortals!"  
"And you shouldn't bother with them if you were more focused than that." Alexander slid under and focused his power, time slowly down to the naked eye as energy formed around Alexander's blade before he leapt into the air, cleaving Death's body and scythe as he cried out.  
"How did I..." He let out a hushed groan before Alexander landed back down, panting as his attack was a bit too draining, the party gathering around him as they helped him up.  
"Sorry, guys, that last attack just drained me, I didn't think I put too much power into it." They all nodded as they turned to the final approach, the last way that also meant that Dracula waited for them and that his eternal night would soon give rise to the dawn...


	38. Rebirth : Epilogue

They ascended up the stairway and toward the throne room that sat at the end of the passage before gazing upon the dark count, his appearance once more different as he chuckled before speaking. "As ever, the allies of worthless humans." He stood up and warped to the floor as he started to attack with fireballs, making the fight troubling as they needed to both avoid the blasts and hit the count before they forced him to transform into a large bat monster as he spoke in the monstrous voice. "Everything must end."  
"Shut up, Dracula, no one has need of your dark behavior!" Kenmur shouted as they continued the assault on the bat monster as it breathed fire and fired energy bolts from its wings, but the attacks continued to force the monster back before it disappeared into a beam of light and the whole room was captured in the light before it cleared and the party watched as a number of magic circles formed in the air and Dracula reappeared, but as a demonic, bony head as Kenmur commented. "Okay, now that is really bad, anybody got a plan?"  
"Strike the jaw and the head will lower for its punishment." Shanoa commented as the mouth piece moved and created magical circles that surged out lightning and fireballs before it was destroyed and the upper part did just as Shanoa said, but more magic circles were used as homing orbs, watery bubbles, and rolling eyes that erupting into projectiles on contact as they quickly used raised platforms to attack the sides of the skull, even if lightning bolts and fireballs were soon added to the attacks to evade before they had smite Dracula, the demonic skull fissuring up in cracks before it disappeared and the party made a quick escape as they looked over to the castle, the great structure enveloped in light as fragments started to raise from the now-ruined castle as Christopher and the party watched it all happen, but Christopher turned to Alexander and extended a hand.  
"Thank you for your aid, it was a pleasure to know that you will not fall to your line's curse."  
"To that, I will hope to the end that I will not be brought down by it as well." Alexander shook the hand as Christopher headed off, his adventure still not done as the Count had not died to his knowledge, he would face the dark lord again, but their role was done there as a rift opened again and they walked on through, it closing shut as the dawn arose to the sight...

* * *

Alexander walked in and sat down as the rest of the party followed him into the Fallen Armory before he spoke, feeling it wise to talk. "Now that we have the time to chat, I should explain things out for everyone here."  
"I can only suspect what you are thinking, Alex." Shanoa mused as the cloaked man continued.  
"To bring Sapphire up to speed, we have investigated several time periods when Dracula, the evil count of Transylvania, had arose, the first being the era when the Order of Ecclesia first appeared when I met Shanoa, the next era was when we discovered Richter Belmont and aided him in both his rescue of maidens and his freedom alongside the Dhampir Alucard." Alexander could have continued, but Kenmur took over as he spoke.  
"We later helped Juste Belmont in revealing the true nature of a dark spirit and aided in the greatest legend among the Belmonts, Simon Belmont."  
"Wow..." Sapphire's eyes was widen to the short tale as Alexander spoke again.

"Now we have helped the member known as Christopher and the next member that we could be helping is Trevor Belmont, the first Belmont ever to fight Dracula... from what I have to understand so far." Alexander mused as he raised a hand and a book flew off the shelf before he opened it to read the difference. "Hmmm... Christopher didn't say anything that were indicate that we were in the realm, but that can be discussed as history is one lesson we can always look into at times." He place the book down, closing it close as he continued. "Now... Shanoa, didn't you say that you want me to help in creating new Glyphs in giving you both new forms to fight with?" Shanoa glanced at Sapphire as the girl nodded with an eager notion as Alex nodded in exchange. "Very well, I can do that as I can help Kenmur with his new companion."  
"Hey, are you saying that I would fail in bonding with my new blade!?" The sword shifted up as the crystal glowed in speech.  
"I think that he believes that is the case... you are somewhat... foolish..." Kenmur and the blade which would soon be called Ragnell started to argue like two peas in a pod as Alexander rubbed his temples in amuse while the girls lightly chuckled at them, none even knowing what was waiting for them in their next adventure...


	39. A Short Respite - A Moment of Peace

As a starting point, Alexander created new Glyphs, using a small bit of Barlowe's former collection that he managed to collect, as he made a series of transformation Glyphs that Shanoa and Sapphire absorbed, Sapphire learning how to use her newfound ability from Shanoa, as the pair stood by the ocean cape, the first Glyphs made being a refined approach of the Merman monster and their changes was well found as they both turned into Merman, female ones, and dove into the sea before testing out their abilities of firing fireballs and performing flying strikes before they returned and reverted, Sapphire also getting a matching number of Shanoa's own Ladybat, Blackcat, and Automaton's. The next ones were more for defensive properties as a attempt of Armors, Shanoa's being the Witch for its speed and magic casting while Sapphire was granted the Pixie's, being small and, though more magical, also provided a magical attack of fire bolts as they took the powers and practiced with them as Alexander leaned back, at relative peace, but his mind was in a maelstrom of fury as he had taken note that Elmendan... was impatient in trying to get out, his attempts already evident when they met Simon, but now he was drilling through the walls in vain, just making idle noise as Alexander watched in patience. 'The Witch, though may not be Shanoa's ideal transformation, seems to be working out fairly well as her Glyphs are further enhanced at the loss of physical attacks while Sapphire's Pixie is making this bout of magical power rather interesting, her power barely even awake and I have given her something that boosts that power and matches it to Shanoa's standard Glyph casts.' He leaned forward before he turned to the land behind where Kenmur was engaged in another agreement with Ragnell, the topic in question this time being handling, Ragnell basing on the hilt ONLY while Kenmur tried to fight with saying that a sword of Ragnell's size could be used as well as a VERY effective hack with the guard, Ragnell's life and will enabling the weapon to freely float and move about in the argument, the battle equal in speech and prowess.  
"You must realize that my blade is MEANT to be soaked in the blood of our foes, not my guard, a self-respecting swordsman would never just swing his blade like you speak of, even IF they had gauntlets on!"  
"But it is possible, I can't just rely on your blade alone, you are a fairly-sized weapon, it would make the prefect sense!"  
"No, you knave, it would not, you are NOT armored for such an act, the master makes it CLEAR that my blade would just slash through your own hands, guard and all, and you are not PREPARED for such an ability, if it actually does exist!" Alexander sighed as he shook his head and looked back to the pair, back in their usual human forms and speaking with each other as the village Moythium took some moments to let the fact of Rugilan's escape sink in, if he got out and the thugs, who were revealed to be Seer Eye members, willingly followed the fool to combat, they had to reinforce their borders as word spread also that the Fallen Armory would be gaining additional help, as per request of Morgan and Gregor.  
Alex had a secondary mission for being out on the cape as one of the 'aides' was his old knight ally and he had wished to meet at the spot to be sure that Alexander was the same one that he was hearing ALL the rumors and ideas about, just as a shadow encroached Alexander before the young man looked and smiled, a crest of a radiant light burst upon the shield as a trio of military pick, broadsword, and fiail was in his asenal before he rested the shield down and removed the helm and breathed, a long scar marking over his left eye which was actually healed to keep both eyes live with black hair under the helm. "Alexander, how long has it been since we have met as comrades!?"

"Far too long, Walhart, not since I had disbanded the Broken Scabbards." The knight nodded as he sat down crossed legged as Alexander started to scribe out more details into a new Glyph that he was planning, using a top creature of the Necromancer as a template for summoning. "I would also like to apologize to you as..."  
"No need for any more, sir, I know..." The Knight hummed as he continued, watching the duo practicing their abilities. "You have had a long history for monsters and creatures and I personally believed that there was more to your story than even you believed." Walhart hummed as he continued. "So, is it fair that Morgan and I join in your adventures as well, sir?" Alexander glanced up as he asked.  
"Come again...?"  
"You made quite the statement across all of Europe, but no one knows full well of what you have been up to and what your whole plan is." The broadsword rested in the soil as the Knight continued. "I want to embrace the old days and fight grand foes with valor and pride, my mercenary duties have been filled with mere convoys and royalty details." Alexander shook his head as he returned to the scribe, making a number of attempts in switching the symbols out and about to make the summoning or conjuration possible for anyone with the magical capabilities to control, he rarely even spotted a single such Glyph among those that he guided.  
"Trust me on this, Walhart, what I have been enduring is something... not possible, but it was made such by another, one whose name can, at times, mean the end." He frowned as he closed the book, the Glyph not ready yet and it needed time before it can be used to make more Glyphs that Alexander could fancy. "If I were to allow you to follow, would you understand what is expected of you?"

"I have readied myself for the day when you can rally us once more, you are our captain." Alexander nodded as he looked back to the cape, the argument now gone for the time being and the pair of girls practicing. "Just give me the order..."  
"...Your first order of business is to get Morgan onboard, I want the Triad ready once more if we are to be the Broken Scabbards once more." Walhart nodded before he headed off to the town, Alex didn't need to tell Sapphire's sister to keep an eye on her own blood if she was along for the ride and also, Morgan's eyes filled with wonder and amaze at the thought that such adventures could be had, but first things must be done, as he pulled out another book and opened it to the section he was seeking, a space between the time of Trevor and Christopher, his gut telling him that was where they were heading next, a time when something happened and was bound to be discovered...


	40. A Short Respite - Into the Nightmare

The day hung into the twilight hours as Alex waited, pulling his powers together before he opened his eyes and moved from his bed as Rusalka formed in the center of the room, Blackmore rather quiet as he leaned against the doorframe, his avatar not out presently, from a earlier summon. "You know... you don't have to face this now, there is still time before..." Alexander shook his head as Rusalka's expression turned to... fear before Blackmore spoke, the avatar in the body.  
"We can't sway him from this mission, we can only hope that he knows that... this could be the end for all of us." Both the demons looked to the young man as he nodded with closed eyes before speaking.  
"And for this... I am sorry, I don't want to give you, any of you, up for some piece of mind, but whatever powers seek to take this power away..." Alexander looked at his hand, the one marked with Rusalka's bond, and gripped it. "They have another thing coming." He stood up and walked past Rusalka and touched the door as Blackmore looked at him before the wood was pushed slightly, stopping short as he turned and extended out his arms. "One for the road, friends?" Both looked at each other before Blackmore returned the gesture with a solid before letting Rusalka deliver a soft hug before they faded and Alexander straightened up, not wanting to shed a single tear, but the feeling was going to be tough to suppress as he fully opened the way and headed on down, to the party that gathered, Shanoa in her new attire, Kenmur with his living sword, Sapphire with a pair of enchanted greaves, Morgan with her sortie of knives and daggers, her key pair of two long daggers, before it finished with Walhart, clad in his knight armor with his kite shield and a pair of single-handed weapons, the broadsword and a battle axe. They nodded to him as he reached over to his cloak and draped it about himself as he spoke. "Are we ready, friends?"  
Kenmur smiled as he pounded his chest. "Ready as I'll ever be for this!"  
Shanoa bowed as she returned. "Whatever they have, we will return it tenfold."  
Sapphire was next as she preformed a front flip in midair with a smile. "Let's give them a hands-on show of our power!"

Morgan was next as she smirked a little. "About time for some action, making clothes can only go so long."  
Walhart nodded as his kite shield clinked on the flooring. "We are ready for departure, friend." Alex nodded as he spoke.  
"Well then, prepare yourselves, where we are going is a time when Dracula's power was not stopped, let the actions of ours shape a change in such a world." They all nodded as Alex turned and moved his hands, a rift opening to his command. What happened next was bad as an ethereal claw lashed out and grabbed Alex, his face a look of surprise as Walhart and Kenmur quickly grabbed their leader and left the girls to injure the claw, it quickly withdrawing for a moment, but its moment of rest was halted as the party charged in and forced the power back before it swung, slashing Alexander midflight as the passage started to open to the realm that called to them, a realm of death and doom in the anger of the dark one...

* * *

I apologize for the short input, but we are jumping into the story, so sit back and relax.


	41. Curse : Devil among the Masters

They landed in the shadows of despair as Shanoa shook. "This darkness, this evil air, it feels... cold and terrible." The party suddenly realized that Alexander was laying on the ground and they rushed over to him before rolling him over, a small groan a welcoming tone, but the cleave that the claw had delivered was bad, it got him from the hip, striking down his left side as Shanoa spoke. "Alex, are you okay!?"  
"Fine... but, something isn't right..." He slowly got up and rasped as the party backed off some before a large demonic wolf avatar emerged from Alexander's back and rasped as well, its mighty claw sinking into the soaked mud with Alexander's crouch before it spoke, Morgan and Walhart rather surprised that they were thrown through a rift and now, their captain had a demon coming out of his back.  
"Knew it... Alex, we have been sealed..." Alexander regained his footing as the avatar spoke, its aura rather weak from something. "Our powers have been sealed off and we can only maintain this avatar in a indefinite time, but the rest of the monsters... the spirits, I can't hear them, only the Ecclesian souls..." Alexander groaned as the Avatar shifted to a specter form of Rusalka.  
"But that's the thing... they were sealed, they were not taken, we are still here, just our power is the only source available to you, master..." Alexander nodded as the shape formed in his hand and he stood up, the specter moving to address Alex. "Please reframe from constant battle and let the others fight, it will take time to undo the power, Wallman is going at it right now... thank your strong will, we are still here..."  
"...Thanks..." The young man rasped as he soon was helped by Shanoa onto his feet as he turned to the party, the avatar fading back into its place. "Come on, we have quite the ways to go before we can find out what is..."

"What are you all doing here...!?" Walhart and Morgan nearly moved to attack, but Alexander shook his head as he turned to a silvery-haired man, his expression neutral question, but his body echoed... a hollow anger as he pointed at the party. "Don't think that you can remedy what you have done to..." Alexander raised a hand before he spoke, walking over to man as he spoke, extending out a hand.  
"Tell us your story then... I would like to understand it..." The man, though at first in denial to acknowledge the gesture, slowly took it and started to explain his story.  
"My name is Hector, simply Hector as I have forgone my former name, and I have come here to avenge my beloved, murdered by the handling of a former ally, Isaac." Alexander nodded as the party listened as well. "I was once a Devil Forgemaster, having surrendered that power to be normal, I must now take up that cursed power once more if I am to fight and kill Issac for his scheme."  
"I see..." Alexander didn't need to see into Hector's mind, he could already see and hear the pain, Hector's love was burned at the stake and it was this 'Isaac' that planned it all, a sense of wounded pride within the story, as Walhart spoke his own piece, rather clam for the moment.  
"I sense that this 'Issac' is too prideful to leave you alone, his own spite must have also drew him down a path that he is not likely to come back from."

"Indeed, it's been three years..." Hector looked... uneasy. "Three years since the vampire hunter known as Trevor Belmont slayed my former master and his curse has been casted all across Wallachia, perhaps over all of Europe itself, driving the people to evil and hate." Walhart nodded as the party could feel the air, how it tried to drain them of free will and control their emotions with hate before Hector looked at Alexander and his eyes widened. "W-Wait, you are...?"  
"Alexander Helmsmith, an unfortunate last name, to be sure."  
"Then... the legends have come true... Elmendan's heir is among us." Alex shook his head and Hector realized the meaning. "He couldn't take you, you have rendered yourself immune to his pull, he has lost his chance to take your form with ease, he has to fight in order for his change to be permanent." Morgan cleared his throat as she spoke.  
"As wondrous as this chat has been, you said that you need to obtain the power of Devil Forging once again, yes?" Hector nodded as he lead the way into the Abandoned Castle. They proceeded through the way that Isaac headed through before they were confronted by a wall, barring passage as Shanoa asked. "If Issac headed through this way, why is it blocked to us?"  
"Indeed, I know of no other way, but..." A loud thudding sound emitted from the other side before all jumped back as the wall was smashed, stone crumbling apart as a hulking figure of a disfigured monster stomped toward them, its form warpped in chains and its left arm missing with only a chain hanging in its place while the right arm was coupled with a massive, rusted hammer piece as Hector shouted. Executioner!" The brute swung and slammed its massive attachment as the party dodged or blocked the attack, Walhart getting his first taste of overwhelming power as his kite nearly shattered to the slam, also feeling his arm slightly move from the impact, but the monster was soon brought low as the party gathered themselves. The fight was a taxing fight due to both Hector's own lack of strength and Alexander's likewise issue as they headed to the room right in front of them and found themselves before a throne, overshadowed by feathery wings as Hector stepped toward it and sat down, speaking. "I have often wondered about these thrones, they are powerful position where a Devil Forgemaster can be restored to full strength, but I do not know if it works for me now or any of you."

"Still, it is better than nothing, go ahead." Kenmur said as Hector relaxed and the wings descended, healing all that was there before Hector stood up to the wings parting. They headed back out to the hall and started to search for the place where Hector could obtain his powers or at least some measure of it as they fought through club-wielding skeletons in rags, fenrir hounds, and more, like a cyclops, before entering a chamber that hummed with either magic or demonic essence, none could be too sure as Hector spoke.  
"This unearthly power... Is it coming from that tombstone?" Whether it was an actual tombstone or just a stone form of a faerie, Alexander was sure that it meant something in the end as Hector scoffed. "How conscientious of him. He carved the instructions into stone, along with the most difficult visualization." Hector had closed the gap as he mused. "So, that's how badly he wants me to regain my powers..." He looked down as he finished. "Very well..." He then spread out his arms as magical power gathered into his palm and he spoke. "Heed my words, O great powers of darkness!" The party backed up some as Hector went through the motions. "Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life-force and awaken him to the world of the living!" Alexander felt some part of him returning as he wasn't feeling longwinded now as Hector finished. "Immaculate being... Appear before me now." His hands surged forth as the barrier peeled away and the stone eroded to the sprite stretching awake and fluttered about Hector in puzzlement before flying off, its power now Hector's before the moment was interrupted by clapping, the party swiftly turning to a shaven man in a dark attire as he spoke, Alexander's newfound relief also giving him a direct understanding that this one... was not human in the slightest.  
"Well, well, devil forging, isn't it?" Morgan and Walhart tried to move, but Alexander looked at them and shook his head as the individual continued, clearly focusing on Hector. "Never seen that before. Quite impressive. It's enough to make the blood run cold." Hector moved with the important question in mind.  
"Who are you?"  
"Ah, my apologies, m'lord. I should have offered an introduction." The man continued as he gave a small bow. "I go by Zead. I'm here for one purpose only: to purify this land of the pestilent curse which infects it."

"I see."  
"You, on the other hand, are pursuing the other devil forgemaster... are you not?" How this priest knew of Issac was not a good thing, but Hector was not so turned as Zead continued, gesturing as to be making a direction to go. "The one you seek fled toward the chapel on the other side of the mountain. He made his escape through the back of the castle." Hector pondered this as he then asked.  
"What concern is this to you?" The now-empowered devil forgemaster had a valid point, what would Zead gain for this information.  
"He is the one protecting the curse. Ergo, he is an impediment to me... and to all those who abide in this land."  
Hector didn't question it too hard as he stated. "I see. Very well. I, Hector, thank you for your help." He shifted away as he started to head for the passage. "Now if you'll forgive me, I must be on my way." They headed on out and opened the chest in-between, obtaining an ancient crest of a dragon from the locked chest they found. They soon got into a fight with some Skeletons and they could see the difference with the combat, the 'Innocent Devil' as Hector shortly explained, required energy, but it is in the form of crystalized hearts, giving yet another use for hearts that the party now knows about. They headed in the other direction from the castle wall and into the depths of the castle and continuing on through the cavernous system they had found themselves in as Morgan and Walhart gained valuable skills in combating such monsters that barred their path. Soon, their way entered the domains of a dungeon complex where more spirits and the risen dead of zombies tried to attack them in vain, the flooring and walls stained in blood with the remains of former prisoners hanging from chains against the walls.  
Walhart didn't take too long to speak. "This sort of treatment... I have seen cultists and monsters do such dark deeds, but it is never a comfort to find such remains still here."

"I agree... in a way." Hector stated as they continued to press on through magical ghosts and armor knights, their weapons being a kite shield and a one-handed axe. "I have long forgotten the time spent with my former lord before I abandoned my place, how he... held humanity so high in his thirst for anger that it surpassed even his own creatures and generals, his rage was unquenched in the end."  
"Don't blame yourself..." Morgan commented as she danced about a series of Zombies with Sapphire before slashing them up as they headed up through the final approach of the castle. "You have an actual reason to live, his was nothing short of a goal that he could not see to the end in his blind rage."  
"I hope as well..." Hector spoke as they headed to the end and into a darkened room before the blood-red moon shined into it and a sole red eye glowed before stomping forth a massive collection of armor pieces, bond together with cogs and gears as it wielded a great axe and sword in opposing hands as it glared them down. "A hateful spirit inhibits this machine... I have long wondered where the Crazy Armors as we had called them have long been hiding."  
"Well, let's not waste any time, let's bring this juggernaut down!" The party charged with Kenmur and Walhart providing the defensive and strong physical attacks while Morgan and Sapphire striking with swift and agile attacks while Hector's Faerie healed the party at times and Alexander took some lessons on the healing power as well as the armor collapsed once before getting back up, its head and right arm now spiraling with gears as it tried again with blasting fire all over the place, but it was not possible as they conquered the machine, it is erupted into fragments, before an elevator arose and the party headed toward it before something appeared before them, a ghastly phantom of man whose hollow eyes bore into their souls as it sneered and groaned.

"Heir of my blood... how dare you think you invulnerable to my power...!" The party readied as Alexander stepped forward and spoke, an edge to his tone as he spoke.  
"I didn't ask for this power to start with, but knowing what you are and what others have told about you, I frankly don't give a damn, you can wail in your grave forever more, you old man." The ghost howled in place before it faded into the ground once more and Alexander was concerned. "It didn't try... he is planning something for me."  
"Whatever the case may be, friend..." Hector said as he extended out his hand. "...But let me try to safeguard your soul from this dark presence that seeks your body." Alexander didn't want to let Hector do it in order to preserve his own power, but he gave it a thought and agreed, giving a nod as the party went ahead and headed down before Hector channeled his power before thrusting his hands forward as a emblem appeared under the cloak and Alexander slightly gasped as it pulled some of his own strength out to fuel the seal, but it soon returned and he straightened up as Hector assured him. "Once my powers start to grow more stronger, I should be able to infuse stronger seals and prevent that vile spirit from trying anything foolish."  
"Thanks, Hector, it will have to do... I fear that it is waiting for a sudden surge to overwhelm me." They both followed the party down the elevator into the domain of the Baljhet Mountains, a series of mountainous passage and valleys that lead the path to where Isaac could be hiding, supposedly a chapel on the other side as they started to make their way through, battling more skeletons and zombies with the addition of lizardmen. The way twisted and turned in the rocky trail as Hector sprinted forward before coming to a complete stop in shock, the party catching up as he spoke.  
"It can't be... That's impossible... She can't be alive." There crouched was a woman in a mix of red and pink with an orange long skirt as she was picking through some herbs that grew close by before she took notice of the party.

"Oh." She stood up and started to move to the front of the party as she replied. "May I be of service?" Hector shook his head as he spoke, Alexander letting him have the chat since he was the most awestruck by her.  
"Uh, no... Forgive me." He stepped forward as he spoke. "My name is Hector and these are my allies. What are you doing in a place like this?"  
"I could ask you the same question, sir." The woman started to stroll once more as Hector explained his task.  
"I am searching for someone. A man bearing the same chest I'm wearing." In the center was a star and to the sides and below were serpents, even Dracula had made a point to label his members with a mark that defied God in some manner. The woman circled Hector with... curious eyes as she spoke up.  
"And this man... Is he your enemy? Or your friend?" Hector scoffed as he turned to face the woman.

"You sound as if you know him."  
"Yes, quite so." That tone of hesitate didn't last as she questioned again. "Now answer me. Be he your friend or foe?"  
"He is my most bitter enemy."  
"I see..." She stepped some more to the right as she answered. "In that case... I shall help you." The pair then started to circle one another as Hector returned the words.  
"Pardon me, m'lady, but by what reason would you offer me this boon?" They paused for a moment as they had switched places. "Indeed, by what reason should I trust it?"

"Your enemy is my enemy..." There was more to the story as Alexander felt it was as the woman continued. "That is reason enough." She moved to the right once more as she continued. "If you are a devil forgemaster, you shall need a place to keep your 'little friends' safe. Rest assured, you have no reason to refuse my help."  
"You seem quite knowledgeable." Hector moved as the woman stepped away. "Who are you exactly?"  
"A witch. I escaped from the western lands, where we were hunted like vermin." She paused as she had turned to Hector. "I have the power to envision the future." A gift of foresight was nothing to jest at, being able to see where the pathes will lead and what they could mean made a journey more than just a wild chase.  
Hector moved as he spoke. "How interesting... And your name?"  
"Juila." She started to walk backwards as she continued. "My house is further on. I shall prepare an elixir that may be of use to you. Farewell... for now." She turned fully as she headed off, Hector pausing as he commented.

"Juila... She is the very image of Rosaly."  
"Then don't get too drawn in, Hector." Alexander tapped the man in the temples as he spoke. "Still, this will help in the long run, if she is here, she must also have a map to tell us where to go for our search of Isaac, he couldn't have gotten too far from here." The party nodded as they took a stop at Juila's and looked over the inventory while the Innocent Devils that Hector had found wandered about the shop in calm abandon as they shortly debated their next plan as the trail lead on through the passage, beyond Juila's home...


	42. Curse : Warnings and Threats

They headed on through the passage of stone and rock as they followed the map of the area to the next piece of their destination. They weaved through the ruins that littered the passage with Armor Knights and Wizards attempting to stop them before Alexander paused and started to... sniff the air. "Does anyone else... smell that?"  
"I don't smell anything, Alex, let's just get after Isaac before we lose his trail!" Kenmur rushed ahead as Alexander quickly matched his pace with the party also following, the smell getting stronger before Alexander realized what it was and, before Kenmur could rushed out past the stone walling, Alexander grabbed his straps and hurled him back as a series of explosions erupted right where Kenmur was going to run into, his eyes wide as the barrage continued before it slowed to a halt and he looked at Alexander before speaking. "You saved my life, I am not doubting you again..." The rest of the party caught up as Hector exclaimed.  
"What happened!?"  
"We have a fort in our path, normally I would say we charge it and breach its gates with our defenses, but they have cannons..." Alexander spared a glance around the mountain piece to see two cannons nestled on either side up top. "Two of them, I knew something was up, gunpowder is a hard thing to miss."  
"What's the plan?" Alexander glanced down their path and spotted an opportunity, a large cannon turret manned by a skeleton as orcs guarded the device. Alexander motioned with his fingers and Walhart grimaced as he got the message with Morgan. "We can NOT be doing what you are planning, sir..."

"We are going to be stealing a turret, blowing up the cannons up top and breaching the defenses that bar our way, anyone who wants to sit this one out are free to do so, just cover the entrance, will you?" Without another word, Alexander dashed it, the cannons moving to fire their volleys as Alexander smashed through the orcs with Blackmore before scaling up to the turret turning rather sharply to face him before it fired pointblank in his face, except the cannonball was caught as Blackmore tossed it up to Alexander's smile. "Strike three, you're out..." Before the skeleton could fire again, Blackmore gripped the monster, then tossed it into the ravine before the avatar projection threw the cannonball, it exploding on one of the cannons before Alex took control of the cannon and turning it to the fort before lining the shot up and firing as the cannons returned as much as he fired, but they were crude, inaccurate as it depended on Orcs to provide smaller, but more exact shots to hit Alexander, but it was in vain as Shanoa and Morgan made quite the number on them, The Ignis Glyph and some smoke bombs thrown at them and quickly putting them into disarray as the cannons soon fell and Alex focused on the barrier of wood and scaffolding, striking several times before it fell to a horde of Armor Knights charging out to crush the invaders, the ranks lowered with some cannon balls, but the real difference was from Walhart, Kenmur, and Hector as their heavy armaments, being either a shield, the flat of their blade, or a budding Battle-type I.D, the tide of knights was cut short and they pushed on through the fort, rendering through more enemies before they pressed on into more mountain and onto a small river where they battled spirits and other foes that barred their way, even the powerful Efreet that Alexander found to be a valuable aspect, as the trek up continued on into the peaks of the mountain where more skeletons, efreets and cockatrice awaited them before they made it to the carved-out dome up above when suddenly, something flew on by, smashing some stone in their entrance and blocking it off, meaning no turning back for now.  
"What matter of creature...!?" Hector stated before a loud screech sounded from the air and, in the center of the dome, landed a massive, scaled beast as it emitted the same screech and Hector pulled out his sword for battle. "It's a Wyvern, I thought these creatures had fled to the northern lands!"  
"Looks like this one wanted the warmer climate in a heated mountain." The monster screeched as them before charging. "SCATTER!" They all jumped to the sides as the monster bashed into the stone and stumbled back before turning to Hector and trying to bury him into the rock with its head, but it was not possible as he dodged and soon climbed on the creature's back with Sapphire, Shanoa, and Morgan following suit, their only flaw was it getting back up and trying to toss them off before it took flight and took them to the sky as Alexander, Walhart, and Kenmur watched in surprise as Kenmur spoke in concern.  
"We have to save them, that thing could toss them off and no normal human can survive THAT type of drop!"  
Alexander grimaced as he agreed. "Right, then let's try to get something together before..."

"You will surrender, Heir..." The three sharply turned as the specter appeared again before raising a hand, the stone from three points of the dome shattering to reveal created Magmards as they shambled toward them, the three getting back to back as they looked at each other before the being spoke once more. "I will NOT be denied, you will give me what I desire NOW!"  
"He's not giving you anything, you crazed specter."  
"Then, for my continued existence, I will drink the marrow from your bones and souls!" The golems charged, but the trio returned the gesture as the fight continued high above...

* * *

Sapphire wasn't too sure of WHAT they were doing, riding a Wyvern so high up was scary, but she swallowed her fear as she looked down, spotting the battle happening below and gained the courage to fight. "We are divided, that crazed spirit has our friends pinned down below while we are stuck up here, Hector, what is a Wyvern's weak point!?"  
"The head, the creature's body is too armored for us to pierce with our current arsenal, its head is exposed as a measure to keep it from overheating and to give it a solid ability of full vision!" Shanoa nodded with a interest as she dashed to the head before calling forth her Macir and Vol Grando glyphs before slamming a oversized ice hammer into the creature's skull, it screeching in pain as Shanoa was nearly tossed off the monster before Morgan grabbed her hand and kept her on as Hector started to slashing through the opening that was created as the creature screeched once more. The assaulting winds and hard gripping from the creature's attempted maneuvers started to make it too difficult to hold one, but they succeeded in killing the creature through driving Hector's Short Sword into the monster's skull, further empowered with Shanoa slamming a Lapiste Glyph into the hilt, driving the blade hard in as the creature, now a falling body, descended to the ground below, the four of them doing their best to direct it into the fray, hopefully crushing a few of the golems short...

* * *

Alexander knew the odds and they were in their favor as the golems were just like Hector to start with, weak and undisciplined, but he also took into account that his ghastly ancestor was posed, he was waiting for the chance for Alex to drop his guard from an offset, a knockout, before he moves in. What they made up for is numbers as Elmendan mustered more and more golems to the fray and their target was him, Kenmur and Walhart doing what they can to hold back the tide of rock and force, but even they were starting to tire, Alexander's own strength seemingly fading as Elmendan grinned in victory...  
...Right before the body of the Wyvern gilded into the massive horde and the fight was turned once more as the other four members leapt off and fought, but as the battle started to wind down, Alexander dropped his guard once and regretted as Elmendan surged through him and the party turned to find that Elmendan, though not getting the vessel he want, stood in glee as he was in flesh and blood while Alexander dropped to the ground in pain. "Finally, I have all the power that I so rightly desire, and I have no need for this worthless husk of a blood relation." Alexander was blasted back into the party as the man crackled madly and swooshed his hands to... nothing. He tried again in rage as he shouted. "I am all-powerful, why are my powers locked away from my grip!?"  
"Because you are not fully free." Hector spoke as he helped Alexander up. "Your original body still exists and that is why you cannot use your power fully, it is still within the original, not some copy."  
"This is not the end, I shall return and when I do, you all will die for my freedom is at hand!" He vanished into mist and left the party alone as Shanoa tended to Alexander with worry."  
"Alex, are you okay!?" He slowly shook his head as he extended out a hand, as if to cast a fireball... but nothing as Shanoa realized what had just happened. "He stole it... your power, your souls, all of it..."

Alexander couldn't talk because the pain was too great and he started to slip unconscious, something Shanoa wanted to stop, but Hector shook his head as he spoke. "He needs time to heal, once he is on his feet again, we will try to give him something to fight with, it doesn't happen over night, Milady, but it has to happen." After a moment, Shanoa nodded, but she kept close with Kenmur in supporting Alexander as Hector charted their next course. "Isaac must have headed through the Garibaldi Temple, that is where we must follow, come on." They followed, worried eyes glancing over to Alexander as he now slept on, their path taking them down several steps and into the grassy that flourished around them, remains of ancient stone structures in their path before coming to a massive, standing religious building. What they didn't expect was a well-dressed man strolling on over to the front of the temple as he spoke.  
"I've been waiting for you, Hector, Devil Forgemaster." He bowed a bit as Hector demanded.  
"How do you know me?!" He pressed on as he returned the address. "Who are you!?"  
"Saint Germain." He tipped his hat as he rested an arm behind him, clearly a gentleman in the long term as he started. "I won't bandy words with you. I have an urgent request." Both arms swung about as Germain continued. "Please refrain from pursuing Isaac any further."  
Rage filled Hector as he shouted at Germain. "Bastard! So you're with Isaac!" He paused as the rage faded away to thought as Hector pondered the words. "But that does not follow... Isaac wishes to fight me." Hector turned his attention back to Germain as the party watched and listened, perhaps even Alexander in his unconscious state. "For what purpose do you make this request?"

"This will not make sense to you, to any of you, but to put it simply, I seek to maintain the flow of a greater will."  
"This is pointless." Hector's rage returned as he strode toward Germain. "Out of our way!" Saint Germain, however wielded a quick tongue as he spoke.  
"Your beloved was killed on false allegations that she was a witch. I know how you feel, and I sympathize. Truly. But please look past your own-"  
"Wretch!" Hector backed up in rage as he continued to shout. "How do you know of these things?!"  
"That I cannot tell." The gentleman looked unease as he continued to speak." I know far more than you imagine. But I cannot act upon that knowledge, That is my... arrangement. I may only observe." The sound of birds drew everyone's attention to the source as Saint Germain finished. "I have no choice but to excuse myself. Please consider my request... The world hangs in the balance. Goodbye." He tipped the hat once more before glowing and disappearing, the party surprised by this as Hector commented in shock.

"Who was that?!" He shook the shock off as they headed into the temple and proceeded through the corridors of the first floor, through the passages and spaces that filled the area, fighting through the monsters that littered the defiled sanctuary before heading further in with demons and more Blaze Masters and Armor Knights in their path before a voice called out in another room.  
"Wait!" They paused as a man, garbed in adventurer attire, pointed to Hector with his coiled whip. "That crest... Are you the devil forgemaster?" Yet another that knew about the devil forgemasters which was a concern as Hector turned and replied, surprised as he took in the weapon.  
"That whip... Could he be...?" Before more was said, the man shouted.  
"Answer me! Are you the devil forgemaster?" Without pause, Hector returned the words.  
"I am." The man moved as he got into a stance.

"Then this is the hour of your death!" Hector readied himself as they drew their weapons and clashed, the man's strength and skills with the whip making him a VERY powerful foe, one that Hector could not best as the others tried to move in to help when there was a surge of wind and, in a blink of an eye, Alexander suddenly appeared between them and extended out his palms, pointing at both fighters before a sudden gust of wind blasted them back, the man skidding across the ground as he shouted while Hector rolling into the party. "Why did you intervene, do you plead to save this monster!?"  
"Trevor Belmont..." The air grew silent as Alexander looked up from under his hood, his eyes, once the blue of the ocean, shined with radiant teal, as he spoke. "Do you hunt for a man who seeks vengeance against a former ally for killing his beloved with false words of being a witch or do you hunt another man who preserves to work for Dracula as well?"  
"As well...?" Trevor stopped short as he collected himself. "Then he's not... Wait..." He pointed at Hector whose wounds were being treated by the party as he continued with Hector's eyes and Alexander looking at the man. "I recall there was another devil forgemaster. They say he betrayed Dracula and forswore his powers." Trevor's face wore confusion as he finished with the sentence. "But that was three years ago during the war... Could he have survived?" He shook his head as he continued. "It cannot be..."  
"Believe what you like. But answer me this." Hector stood up and looked to Trevor as he asked the question, despite what Alexander had said. "Are you not Trevor Belmont... The one who defeated Lord Dracula?" Trevor gave a short nod as he explained.  
"That I am. Though, I did not fight alone." Trevor took a pause as he spoke. "There were many brave warriors beside me." He tilted his head to Hector as he inquired. "And your name, sir?"

"Hector."  
"Hector..." Trevor spared no pause as he spoke. "I shall remember that name." The Belmont turned and departed leaving the party to quickly rush over to Alexander as Shanoa was the first to talk.  
"Alex, what did you do and how are you up!?"  
"Funny thing..." Alexander breathed as he slowly stood up. "Elmendan DID steal my power, but he is truly blind, he stole my control over it, sealing it inside as a dominant power..." He rested a hand to his chest as he continued in thought. "I can tap into it, but more for magical properties than actually controlling and mustering the souls I have gained..." He shook his head as he spoke again, his eyes restoring to normal as he made a suggestion. "Let's search this place, if there is nothing here that could point to Isaac being here, then we have somewhere else we need to be at." They nodded as they headed in, battling more specters and undead menace while also encountering a number of Slogras, unusual as the party only ever dealt with one Slogra, these were weaker on the other hand, so it was excused as they searched from the basement to the second floor, but nothing as they regrouped at the warp room they had found and exchanged thoughts.  
"This whole place was a waste of time, there is no trace of Isaac actually being here, and it is a dead end in the end!"

"Hector... peace..." The Devil Forgemaster nodded as Alexander turned to Walhart, being his second-in-command from back then. "Walhart, can you think of somewhere else that we could use?"  
"Yes, I do, remember when we met Julia?" They nodded as Walhart continued. "There was a large steel door in one of the passages before her shop and I have witnessed how Hector's Battle Innocent Devil could easily lifted such a door while the rest of us were unable to open it." They turned to Hector's current Devil, a Golem from all the sword deaths that Hector had accumulated in Evo Crystals, which seemed to nod as Hector also nodded. "I think that we should check it out just in case that is the path that we should take, maybe the Golem will be able to open it for us."  
"That makes sense, if its ability can open the way for us, we should use it to pursue Issac, he clearly is sending us on a goose chase with a purpose, Hector's power must be obtained at full as Isaac feels insulted that Hector not only betrayed Dracula, but also lost his power and made himself human for his love." They seemed to nod to the understanding before they entered the warp room, entering the position where they could teleport and suddenly, they were back to the mountainous region, close to Juila's shop as Alexander thought about it for a second before he remembered that there were actually such powerful tools when he was helping Shanoa, ancient wellsprings of water that warped them across the land and to the place they had recently been to, Shanoa getting the same feeling and amaze as they walked over to the door and the Golem, as true to its power, lifted the door open and they headed through...


	43. Curse : Wood and Stone in Oath

Where they found themselves before was on the higher levels of a aqueduct where they spotted another being on the walkway as it turned and revealed itself as Zead, seemingly surprised as he spoke. "Ah, I'm pleased to see you all are unharmed."  
Hector commented as he returned the words. "Did you think us dead?"  
"I saw him earlier... I feared that perhaps..." The Devil Forgemaster shook his head as he grimaced.  
"I came too late then." He then asked as to where Isaac had headed. "Which way did he go?"  
The shaven man pointed up the way, through the aqueduct. "Along this path lies a forest. He went there." He paused in ponder as if there was...something else to say, but he just continued. "Probably making his way to the village on the other side."

"And what of your mission?" The man looked puzzled as Hector reminded Zead. "To purify this land and remove the curse?" To this, Zead's eyes lit up, but it was hard to tell with their darken color.  
"Yes, the curse." He cleared his throat as to remove suspicion, but to Alexander, he sadly failed in a minor part. "In the end, it is all Isaac; he is the source of this pestilence. He..." He paused before looking around, clearly something that has his attention before he turned back to the party. "Ah, how could I forget? There is a matter I must attend to. By your leave." He walked past the party and through the opened way that they came through, no sooner leaving just as someone ELSE appeared, forming in a aura of light from the same position where Zead once stood to Saint Germain forming in front of them, Hector speaking in surprise.  
"You again?"  
"Oh, it's you." He chuckled a little to the tip of a hat as he looked about. "I was expecting someone else..." His smile dropped as he asked. "You spoke with him, didn't you?"  
"And why should I answer to you?" Alexander cleared his throat as the two stop to his own questions.

"Because he serves as a living being and as a different point of understanding, if you are so blind by anger, take a moment to breathe and think." Hector didn't say anything as Saint Germain spoke instead.  
"Perhaps you'll accept my advice, then." Germain said as he strolled to the side. "You all would do well to avoid... him. Do not be drawn in by his words..."  
"Your advice is neither solicited, nor welcome. I will use any means necessary to achieve my revenge." Hector paused in fear as he felt... a surging power from his side as Alexander's eyes glowed again and he glanced to Hector, Saint Germain shocked as well.  
"Hector, you would do well to find yourself and NOT forget what is transpiring across the land, your blood rage is going to be the death of you IF you don't rein it in." Hector physically moved a foot back as Saint Germain cleared his throat, Alex's eyes returning as the gentleman spoke, clearly looking at Alexander.

"I would like to speak with you further, but I must track him down quickly. He is the one being who is beyond my recollection. Goodbye for now." He tipped the hat before glowing once more and disappearing. His disappearance also seemed to have free the merman that lived on the stone walkway stirred and came out to attack, but the party was far stronger than what the creatures could muster. They headed through the towers and waterways that the aqueduct supported as they came across a map, for a basic understanding, and encountering more mermen, bone warriors, and other creatures as they proceeded further into the depths of the stony structures. As stone soon overtook the watery streams, the party's unease filled up as the water felt... tainted, something was not right as they fought through skeletal wolves and fishmen along with some Gaibons before they entered a large chamber and their path took them across a ancient causeway.  
"I don't trust this..." Shanoa whispered in terror as she repeated, her fear causing her to cling to Alexander. "I don't like this at all..."  
"I feel the same way, but something... is not right about this..." Alexander looked over one of the standing railings to see the water down below, dark and murky as he grimaced. "Well, I guess we are going to have to investigate this... sooner or later." They headed forward when the party stopped, excepting Alexander and Shanoa as he sharply turned. "Guys, why did you...!?"  
Kenmur seemed to be suffering from something, but he was just as surprised. "I...I don't know... My body..." Before the two could rush over, the stone under their feet started to crumble and they fell below, Alexander saving Shanoa bridal-style as a familiar face reappeared.  
"So easily did you fall into this trap, and how vulnerable you are, worthless husk, yet why can I not control your body and possess your power?!"

"That's none of your business!" Alexander sneered at Elmendan as he set Shanoa down. "What about your corpse of a body, you left saying that we would regret facing you if you obtained your full power!?"  
"That is not of your concern either, however, my power has been sealed off, I suspect someone of powerful magic had contained my body and now, I need to seek this being out, but before then, I will destroy you with the creature that slumbers here." The ancient man raised his hands and the water behind him bubbled and surged before it went to the left and leapt up, revealing itself as a Skeleton Diver, riding atop a undead giant fish. "Perish by the power that I possess, made manifest in this lifeless creature!" He crackled into shadow as the creature attacked them, they dodging out of the way of the colossal fish before the Diver jumped off and gazed at Alexander, its eyes glowing green from a red hue as it charged at him and tried to stab him to pieces as Shanoa countered this with her own combat skills while Alexander faced with the fish, preventing it from blasting them or flattening them, but the battle was hard-pressed as the rest of the party could only watch in shock as they couldn't move one muscle from their frozen positions.  
"What are we going to do, Alex!?"  
"The spell that Elmandan casted on the party can be reversed..." Alexander groaned as he blasted the fish back into the water. "...But I need to contend with this fish once and for all before I can, it will break my focus if either of these things attacks me!"  
Shanoa grunted as she blasted the diver into the water, the fish diving under as it retrieved its rider. "What about summoning, surely you are able to do that... right?"

Alexander hummed as he debated the thought, back to back with Shanoa as they watched for another assault of the duo. "I haven't tried yet, and it is not going to be fully under my power, but..." He stopped short as the Diver came back, diving at him while the fish tried to skid into him, forcing him to roll with Shanoa as well as they slid past before he nodded. "Okay, let me try..." He stood up and closed his eyes, focusing the power before him as he breathed, the Diver being held up by Shanoa while the fish was waiting for him and readied itself to lunge. "I call upon the soul of The Creature to which I have named Adam for his created life and truth..." A magical circle sprouted at his feet as it grew more powerful. "May his power of lightning and thunder fuel his strength, may will preserve his life, and may his will be empowered by my word." Teal overtook his eyes once more as he grunted in slamming his hands into the stone. "Raise and fight this battle as my ally!" The fish took the chance and struck, the magic dimming out to Alexander's near grimace before the air in front of him erupted in power, the sound of thunder filling the dome as high in the sky, black clouds started to gather. Within a second, lightning struck the gap in-between and the Creature shambled forth, groaning loudly as his hands glowed blue before lightning was blasted, the fish letting out a loud screech as the power surged through and seemed to be destroying the living body under the bones, the Creature not giving in as the fish tried to bite, only to have its jaws gripped by the creature and held open as Alexander turned to his allies, clapping his hands together before blasting a radiant yellow energy from his hands and the party found that they could move again, only after the monster was quickly sent back into the water, they trying for one last strike when the Creature electrified the water itself, the monsters dying to the power as they dropped below the water and erupted in a explosion. Alexander turned to the Creature and, in that moment of exchange looking, the Creature spoke.  
"THaNk... YoU..." The monster then died as it turned to dust, falling to the floor as a testament that Alexander's summon had won the battle, a platform raising from the water as the party joined in amaze.  
Kenmur shouted as he nearly slugged Alex. "That was amazing, I didn't think you still had it, you crazy loon!" This was joined by Walhart, giving a small salute.  
"That was excellently done, sir!" The girls focused on Shanoa as Morgan started.  
"You showed that bony idiot a thing or two!"  
"That was so amazing, can you teach some of those moves!?" Sapphire was very pumped for more as Hector ascend up and obtained the first of the Flying-Type I.D., an oversized Crow, but it had its benefit right off the bat as there was no other way to go except back the way they came and across another narrow gap that barred their progress through. They headed into the forest when Hector raised a hand and they all stopped, Kenmur about to say something when Alexander cupped his mouth and motioned a finger as they suddenly listened to something.

"That is why I am telling you this." The voice was obvious, but who was Germain speaking to as the party quickly took cover and peered down the way to see Zead and Saint Germain feuding with their words.  
"Do not go beyond your bounds!" Zead's tone was not that of a priest to Alexander, he was more impulsive than what they had already seen. "You mustn't speak nor act upon matters related to fate. You better refrain from saying anything unsuitable."  
"That is correct." Germain stated before pointing to Zead. "But what about you? Is it not ludicrous for you to be guiding a traveler or two in these circumstances?" Clearly, Zead was hiding something, thought Alexander didn't need to say anymore, he already knew.  
"I am merely leanding assistance to one who is seeking what he already desires. It is the same with the curse." If Hector's quest for revenge and the curse is the same, then there must be a point where the curse and Hector's desire are one and the same in a way, as Germain rebuffed it.  
"That's ridiculous. You have different rules for yourself-" But Zead had enough as he cut Germain off.

"This discourse is at an end." He extended out an arm and a blade, larger than his own arm, slid out and under the priest's palm as he started to approach Germain. "I cannot have you interfering any longer." He swung, but Germain teleported behind the man, the look of anger evident as he slashed several more times as Germain dodged with ease before teleporting some feet away as he just smiled.  
"I will keep returning... until the day you finally surrender." He tipped his hat and teleported as Zead slashed at thin air before angrily speaking, unaware for the peering company.  
"No one escapes from me!" He didn't walk off, instead he showed some otherworldly power as he slashed the air in front of him, opening a rift into somewhere and stepping through as the party came out with Hector's comment.  
"So, those two are enemies..."

"Clearly, there is more to the story than what we are being told." Alexander stated as he folded his arms at the scene. "All we can do now is wait and see where this will lead us in the grand scheme of things..." They headed through the forest that started to crawl with the spirits and risen corpses of soldiers and mystics from days past as the trees weaved through the nightly sky, giving rise to more shadows and few points for the moon to shine before they cut it off to a cavern passage, the only place they could go through as they fought more and more before they came into a large chamber, something not sitting right as Hector ran some distance before stopping before the central pillar, it shifting before it was ripped out from the ground and the party faced something far worse than armor and skeletons.  
"Uh... Sir...?" Walhart spoke as he and Morgan looked up to the being that stomped toward them. "Are... those TYPES of monsters meant to be this big!?"  
"Honestly... I have no clear understanding of what I would even consider 'normal' size." It was a titanic Minotaur, glaring them down as steam puffed out of its nostrils and the stone pillar being held like an oversized club before it lifted it up and Alexander shouted. "SCATTER!" They split as the stone slammed into the ground, the ancient stone nearly crumbling as it was lifted again and it took after the party as Alexander directed them. "Don't let it hit you, it's swing will break you to dust, avoid the attacks and wait for it to tire out, a beast of that size can't keep up with the feats it is trying to commit." They nodded as they divided and conquered the beast, its attempts of crushing them and hurling its own pillars at them, failing, even when it plucked a fresher pillar from the ground and swung it in a spiral motion, it was not enough to stop the party as they tackled the beast and, in its death, turned to stone and collapsed into a pile of rubble, their path clear once more as they let the small ring behind and entered a town, the ghastly air and dark atmosphere quite unnerving when it came down to it. "The structures still stand, but why would monsters...?"  
"This was not by monster hands..." Hector spoke as he peered about. "This must be Cordova Town, I have heard that it was abandoned in the early times of Dracula's rage, to see that no one was fool enough to settle here once again eases the mind as monsters are still on the rise, be on your guard, Isaac may still be lurking in wait, for us to drop ours for his moment to strike." They agreed as they searched the town, a rather dull place with zombies and more skeletons to fill the way, but the skeleton riders atop downsized, fire-breathing dinosaurs was a plus for the party and seeing the Lizard men pose some form of organization with their shamans as they pressed on through the tile and stone. They headed up through the passages before they started to approach an ancient church, but their quarry was waiting for them as the party got a first look at Isaac.  
Accompanying the man was an Innocent Devil of the Devil-Type while he was wielding a spear or axe of some form, his attire or armor shoulder pads, straps, and some trousers the only semblance of clothing he has as his body and face were tattooed and the power from them was... not as great as Alexander had expected as Isaac spoke. "So, you've caught up already." His nature was playful, but also unhinged as Hector stance.

"Isaac!" The man waved a hand in some form of annoyance as he spoke again.  
"It's still too soon, but all the same..." He roundabout and readied with his weapon as he continued. "I'll test your abilities and see how much of your power has been restored." He engaged Isaac as the Innocent Devil battled Hector's the party quickly leaping back as Sapphire shouted.  
"We've got to help him, that guy is going to tear him apart!" But Sapphire was stopped short by Morgan and Kenmur holding tight before Alex spoke.  
"...Isaac is going to lose..." The party gave him confusion as he explained. "He thinks that he is going to win, but even at a portion of his full power, Hector is more than a match for Isaac, even the Innocent Devil has no chance..." Hector's Innocetn was switched out to the Fairy as Hector continued to fight, his weapons dealing great portions of pain to Isaac as Isaac, after being forced back some, returned with swings and slashes, but Hector proved the more agile and the Innocent Devil was blasted back with Hector's punch, clearly his strength and power had grew quite well as Hector made some space before Isaac spoke in glee, despite his many injures.  
"Ah, how gratifying! Your power is indeed returning... But it's still not enough!" Before he could charge, a voice called out, someone who wasn't meant to be there.

"Brother! Stop!" Isaac's reaction was quite off-guard as he whipped his face to the side in shock to Julia, standing some distance away that the party nearly missed her as Isaac also spoke.  
"Julia..." This was followed with a moment of panic as he recalled his Devil. "Return, Abel!" Hector was just as confused as he whipped to Julia in question over the 'brother' comment before Isaac continued. "What an annoying interruption. Well, so be it. It's still too early to finish you anyway." Isaac waved a hand as he stated. "Regain more of your power first. You'll need it all if you hope to kill me." His image started to fade as Hector attempted to give pursuit.  
"You're not getting away!" Julia quickly stepped between them as she exclaimed, Isaac disappearing for the time being.  
"No! Let him go!" Hector seemed to take on an expression of pain and anger as he spoke to the halting force.  
"So, I was taken in..." She lowered her arms as Hector accused her while the party joined him. "You were in league with Isaac all along."

"Think what you like." The fact that she was standing up to Hector shows that she was more than ready to hold him down if it came to be. "But I do wish for you to stop him. Honestly."  
"Then why did you keep me from him?"  
"Because it is too soon." This was question as Julia continued to explain. "You still lack the strength and spirit to defeat him." Hector turned and walked some distance as he spoke.  
"I know that my strength is still growing." He turned about as he seemed to demand. "But what do you mean by my spirit-"  
"You must understand this. My brother is in the venomous grip of Lord Dracula's curse." That was something to not hear as the party looked about themselves as the witch continued. "The desires of a single man mean nothing. The curse rules him."

"Then go with Belmont or one of his vampire slayers. Someone you can be sure of." Hector gestured back the way as Julia stated her position as she stood with her back to the way.  
"No, Hector. You must be the one to defeat him." Kenmur and Walhart nearly shouted before Alexander shook his head and they still their tongues. "My brother had always respected you. Only you can free him from the curse." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And Also... if you are the one to slay him... only then could I live with it." It was clear that Julia was suffering, but only through her brother's end could she find peace once more and, since she was placing those hopes on Hector, it was clear that something else was at hand.  
"I understand..." Hector continued as he spoke some more on the matter. "Of course, he is your brother..." He cleared his throat as Julia walked some too. "Forgive me. I was vexed; I did not mean to offend." She turned to him as he offered a bow. "My allies and I will take our leave of you now..." He looked back up as the party bowed as well, before he pressed on. "And I will do what I can..." They headed off as Julia remained there for a moment as she whispered to herself that something was not right, that a ill feeling filled the air as they pressed on and obtained Hector's Wizard-Type Innocent Devil, its power of freezing time coming just in handy as they pressed on to a massive tower of machine and devices, the type of layout that one would find a master of reaper of time in, only their actions will tell if they were walking true or into a trap...


	44. Curse : Saint and Hunter

Whether it was the feeling of a dark power looming over the tower or the fearful appearance of it, the party couldn't really figure it out as they fought some more monsters before they actually took a moment to breathe in as they organized their thoughts, Morgan the first as she wiped off her brow with a cloth as she was panting. "Well, I didn't think too much into it, but I must say... This has been quite the turn around from my normal boring life, sir."  
"I would not be too certain of that, Morgana." Walhart commented as he shook a hand as his defending hand felt a bit pained, but that was quite understandable as his shield had taken quite the beating. "I have never before been so tested by foes that they even managed to hurt or wound me, brigands don't put up too much of a fight, but clearly, no one has ever claimed to have gone toe to toe with a twelve-foot giant with a single eye or a abomination of bodies in a hulking golem."  
"You could claim to be a part of the party that took down a twenty-foot Minotaur and people will bend knee for you."  
"Sir, that would be highly uncalled for." Walhart said as he rested his broadsword on the tile and spoke as Hector was taking a moment in the healing seat, his eyes closed to block out the thoughts the others could be having, but the gesture did little in hiding his thoughts from Alexander. "That must be viewed as a acknowledgement, something that means that we can do anything if we put our minds to it, it is not a godsend miracle that we conquered the titan for I believe that there will be FAR greater foes in our path." Alexander shrugged as Kenmur and Sapphire were taking a moment to sleeping, Shanoa following the same as she slept on Alex.  
"Still, this is nice, we can just... talk for a bit as we wait on the others." The two nodded as Alexander started it off. "Now, the matter with Zead... he is not who he says he is to start with, his peaceful demeanor was discarded when he faced with Saint Germain and with a long blade at that."

"Magic is one thing I can take a stab at, but a blade that long and no sign of the hilt is a disturbing thing." Morgan said as she debated the standings. "And the fact that he was speaking of 'fate' and the curse upon the land sounds like he is more for something else than purging the land of this darkness, but what?"  
"Something that we don't see, something that he himself is eager for..." Alexander mused as he remained in thought, contemplating the options before he looked at his allies. "Having been able to regain my powers, I can tell what's different in people, what complies them to action, but Zead... he is hollow, he is empty of such notions..." Alexander shook his head as he finished. "If anything, we must not trust either Germain or Zead until we understand the full extent of what is even happening, both have hidden motives that need to be discovered first hand." The two of them nodded and Alexander caught Hector slightly nodding as well as he finished. "For now, let's rest, it's been a while since we have taken a break if any." They dozed off as it as they all rested, the moment quiet from any creatures that would do them harm...

* * *

Alexander knew something was off, but it was different, reentering his mind to find it... empty, no elites to greet him or minions to speak to, it was... painful to see and hear as he sat down and breathed, the abyss was quiet to his thoughts before he breathed, manifesting an Armor Knight from the ripple of the abyss as it stood up and loomed over him. Alexander knew he had no restraint on these creatures now as the sword was raised high and brought down, missing him completely to his surprise as the Knight dropped its shield and sat down, poised in a crouch like it was receiving its knighthood once more. "Young Master, I understand your pain, trapped and confined into this dark abyss, but you are not weak, nor are you without aid, the man you may call 'ancestor' is nothing short of delusional, he has lost his way and has thus lost his right to your body, you are now the sole heir to the Helmsmith power, the ONLY one to wield it now as blessing of the hand of decay, he who must never be mentioned except in dying breath."  
"I see..."  
"With that said, there is only one way to recover your full power, defeat the right-hand in combat, it matters little if you best alone or with your allies, you strike once and his death will free your strength." So Elmendan could no longer hold the same power and it was sealed in readiness of the maddened soul, the only way to unleash it was through Death's own defeat as Alexander rested a bit before he asked.  
"Well, finding Death will be a trick, but what of the gentleman, Saint Germain?" The armor shifted as it formed its words before speaking through the helm, empty and without physical form within.

"The man is not to be trusted, but it is solely for aid, he is a being that is between realms, he is not human and possesses power, but he is a delegate, his role is observer solely, he cannot interfere with the fate of the world before him." Alexander nodded as it answered the part that Saint played, someone who couldn't interfere, but could guide others onto paths with vague meanings. That also answered Zead, he was just the same, but he was using a different set of rules to get what he desired... but what...? The Armor continued as it explained. "I am afraid that I have nothing more to say on the subject, sir."  
"Still, I thank you for such, now I have a basis of understanding." The Knight faded away as Alexander started to mediate, searching for the proper answers to his growing questions as he also experimented with his dominant powers, hearing new voices fill in the gaps for the time being, even the sound of the Wyvern helped soothe his mind onto its path...

* * *

Alexander awoke once again as Hector, seemingly having noticed the shift, stood up with the party, already up to start with, before he spoke. "Let us go, we have much ground to cover." They all nodded as Alex stood up and followed the party through the looming interior of the clock tower, its gears and cogs moving and shifting as they battled through more powerful monsters on their way to the top before they arrived to a countyard above it all and to a grand tower where they met Saint Germain, just.. leaning against the wall in thought before he noticed them with an 'Oh' before moving off the wall. "An unexpected guest." He bowed as Hector started as well.  
"So, Zead hasn't slain you yet?"  
"I see you were spying on us..." Saint Germain motioned with a hand as he pressed on with his motion of hands. "But I am an expert at miraculous escapes." He seemed woeful in his words. "Despite that, however, I have fallen into his trap at last."  
"Trap?" Hector asked as he repeated. "What trap?"  
"This space itself is a barrier..." That explained the way below that tried to stop them, Zead must have rigged the space in general to be a confine for Saint Germain as he questioned them. "Which leads me to question... How did you all get here?" Alexander took the chance as the Mage-Devil seemed to come out, despite the Fairy already out.

"We would have proceed just through in a repeat cycle, but I believe that Zead's barrier was actually halted, thanks to this small aid." The Devil hummed as Alexander continued. "Whatever the barrier was, time was stopped with this one and we walked through, meaning that there was no barrier to halt our progress."  
"Interesting... Most interesting." He looked about with a glow to his eyes. "That is quite possible." He clapped some as Hector inquired.  
"What are you saying?"  
"In this space, I may be partially freed of the fetters of time." He paced back and forth as he explained it more. "That means I can have a direct physical effect here." His eyes lit up with an thought. "For example..." He reached to the side and the party watched as he gripped a hilt and pulled it, revealing a blade of a saber as he exclaimed. "I can fight you.  
Hector's eyes lit before they darkened. "So, is that your intent? To stop us by force?"

"Not exactly. By fighting you, all that I need to know will be revealed." The battle started as Germain proved that it was idle boast as he disappeared and reappeared as if time itself was actually aiding him greatly as his image faded and emerged many times, his strikes often coated with effects that could spell the death of them, even speeding time up upon the plant life to attack them, but he was not too troubling to best as they struck him down once and fought him again when time turned back for him, but he soon fell as Hector seemed to pounce on him when Saint Germain called out. "I surrender... I promise to not interfere with you again."  
"Very well." The rage was strong with Hector as he stood up and back up some as Germain stood up as well.  
"I now see how fascinating time, or rather, fate truly is."  
Hector asked in question as to the true nature of Germain. "Just who are you?" He looked about in ponder before he replied.  
"A traveler. Only half here." He told to strolling across the ground as the land seemed to flux to his step, decay to fresh within minutes, maybe even seconds. "Not allowed to speak the truth. Not allowed to act upon reality." He then tapped his hat as he continued. "Yet one who knows all... That about covers it."

"I see. Not allowed to speak the truth..." Hector would have inquired some more, but Germain was otherwise.  
"Please forget everything I have told you. A traveler merely passes through, touching nothing, changing nothing. But there is one thing I can tell you."  
"What is that?" Hector asked as Germain came closer as the party watched.  
"I feel a new destiny flowing out of you. Walk the path that is meant for you without fear... For you are no longer alone..." He smiled as he raised a finger. "Give my regards to Zead when you see him." He tipped his hat and started to glow as the sky above seemed to shatter away as the gentleman disappeared out of sight. Theyu pressed on in obtaining the Devil-Type for Hector, enabling all of them to phase into the ground and slip through impossible ways before heading back to Cordova Town and headed into the ruins of a town, now called Aiolon Ruins by the locals who still live under the threat of the curse. The path littered with more undead and monstrous creatures as they worked to prevailed through, heading deep into the caverns that were unearthed by some unknown force, but they didn't mind it too much as they continued on through before coming to a sight. Trevor Belmont and Isaac clashing in the center of the room, the vampire hunter proving to be better than Isaac, but he used the time registering Hector to get some distance between him the Trevor before he continued to speak.  
"I need not linger here any longer. I've gotten what I need." A magical aura surrounded him from the floor as he remarked. "But mark me well... I will slay both of you, without fail." He repeat the last words as he disappeared, Trevor remarking himself as he slightly grumbled.

"So he escaped..." He turned his attention to Hector in address with the rest of the party listening as well. "He fled when he saw you. There can be no doubt of it, then." He took to walked to the side in his speech. "You are indeed his enemy."  
"Just as I told you when we first met." Both stopped short of the passage as Trevor countered.  
"Be that as it may, I am the one who shall vanquish him. Your meddling is unwelcome." He gestured to himself in valor. "Leave him to me." Trevor gave a look and headed on his way as the party waited before another voice made itself aware.  
"Pity." Zead had reappeared once more as he continued. "How unfortunate. Such a rare opportunity. Squandered..." Hector spoke otherwise as Alexander and Kenmur crossed their arms.  
"On the contrary. To obtain the vengeance I seek, Isaac must be slain by my hand alone. "Ergo, nothing was lost." Zead, on the other hand, countered such a statement as he questioned it.

"Think you so?" Hector listened as the priest went on. "Than you shall be glad to know where he is bound." The Devil forgemaster turned as he asked the question.  
"And where might that be?"  
"The castle ruins where we first met. Do you remember the place?" Alexander gave a quiet hum to the tone, the very first step of their whole journey and Isaac is going there... but for what...? Hector didn't waste time as he returned.  
"How could I forget?"  
"Well said. At the top of those ruins, there is a hidden chamber. T'is there you shall find him."

"Then that is where we must go." Hector started to head off before he stopped short. "Ah, I'd almost forgotten..." He turned and spoke the words. "Saint Germain gives you his regards." Zead's expression changed in shock as he then inquired.  
"Saint Germain, you say? Did you meet him in the clock tower?"  
"Just so. He pledged he would no longer interfere in this matter." Zead was in shock, clearly something out of order to him right there as he spoke in surprise.  
"It cannot be... No, that is not possible..." He turned sharply in fear as he finished. "I must make haste to complete the final touches." He backed up quickly. "I beg your leave. Adieu." Then he rushed off as Alexander stepped to Hector's side and spoke.

"The man is afraid, what Germain said has him on the ropes, Hector." The hidden eyes flashed teal once before he continued. "But, we must best Trevor Belmont, the renowned vampire killer himself, if we are to take our shot at Isaac, provided we are not blinded in rage." He nodded and the rage for Isaac eased up for a bit before they headed off, finding themselves inside the domain of the fallen castle, ascending up to the room where they confronted the Crazy Armor and Alexander's maddened ancestor ghost, discovering a series of stairs upwards and headed there to find Trevor standing there as he inquired with a turn.  
"Is that you, Hector?"  
"It is. I was told a hidden chamber lies beneath this castle. Isaac is there now."  
"What!?" Trevor pondered this as he continued. "That's not possible. In order to open the passage to that chamber, the blood of my clan must..." He stopped and realized it as a few bandages were seen as well across his chest. "Oh, so that is why he fought me earlier!"  
"What is it, Belmont?" Hector inquired as Trevor took a different approach.

"It cannot be avoided." He turned fully as he spoke. "You must show me just how much power you've gained." Hector tries to dissuade Trevor from this course before Alexander spoke instead.  
"It is a matter of warriors, Hector. He wants you to show just how strong you have become from the long journey through the surrounding land, in this, you can prove you can not only best Isaac, but that you can also demonstrate your resolve and courage to see it through to the end." Hector closed his mouth and drew his weapon of a rapier that he has come to use in the battles, his Flying-Type coming free as the party backed up and allowed the two to clash in the arena before them, the magical barrier that Alexander set up catching the eye of the Belmont before his whip came free and the Hunter and forgemaster clashed, their blows striking bit by bit with Trevor's more aggressive attacks to Hector's swift footwork and partnership with his Devils that he used to fight the legendary hunter, the battle rather equal than expected as sub weapons and abilities clash before they came to a stalemate as Hector launched a kick and Trevor launched himself well across the room as he commented.  
"It's as if you're an entirely different." He stood up as he continued. "So, this is your true strength." Hector's response was laced with anger as he demanded.  
"Why did you attack me?"  
"The place to which Isaac has gone can only be entered by those who possess very advanced powers. I had to test you." Trevor held up a hand to make the point as Hector calmed and replied with a calmer tone.

"I see." Hector stepped forward a bit as he continued. "Meaning, you would have me pursue him?"  
Trevor nodded as he spoke. "Indeed. But first you shall need my help. Come!" The barrier faded as they joined in the center before Trevor pulled out one of his knives and gripped it, slashing his hand to which most of the party grimaced, but Alexander held them back as the blood that fell to the floor glowed and disappeared to a glowing circle on the floor. "There. T'is done."  
"So, the Belmont blood acts as a key..." Hector spoke before he inquired. "And what lies beyond this point?"  
"Do not ask!" Alex frowned his brow with Kenmur and Walhart as the Belmont continued. "If you knew, your heart might waver. For now, hold the image of Isaac in your mind. Think only of defeating him." Hector looked down as he acknowledged it.  
"Very well." The party joined him in the circle as they were teleported with Trevor speaking.

"My friends... Hunt him down. And when you have him, show him no mercy." They arrived to another place that felt... that could go on for days, but they had not the time to ponder or question the place as they charged on through the foes that barred the way, only their conviction left to them to see the end of Isaac...


	45. Curse : Fanatic and Right Hand

Kenmur, Sapphire, Morgan, Shanoa, Walhart and Alexander followed the path through with Hector, but the twisting way and winding ways was starting to make them doubt and question the way to go before Alexander halted them short, breathing deep as the realm still bend and fluxed through the world before he knew the answer, Elmendan was here and he was actively disrupting the realm to find what he sought for, his body which must have been trapped here for the sake of dividing him. The party followed his lead through the passages and ways as Alex let his own power manifest in search before they came to the chamber, walls filled with jarred heads, the center being a Dullahan whose weapons were a ghastly shield and sword, Elmendan floating over it, but something was off as the ghostly torso had become more ghastly and his head adored a cut mark around his neck as his eyes glowed violet, Alexander grimacing as he spoke as the specter float above the headless knight. "Blast, he has been corrupted by his own greed and tainted by the Dullahan's aura, he is nothing more than a former shell of his gained strength."  
"But where is Isaac...?" Kenmur asked and that was the problem, Isaac was suspected to have been heading this way, but there was no sign of him, making Alex begin to think before the Dullahan charged and Elmendan's corpse barraged them with dark magics, the party divided in two as Alexander shouted.  
"Morgan, Shanoa, with me, Hector, take that thing out with the others!"  
"I understand." The two forces clashed with both the undead beings as Elmendan was more dangerous in magical capabilities, but he was sluggish and weak to physical blows while the Dullahan, mobile in its armor and attire, was more brute and strong, requiring Hector's part to dodge and block such attacks and blows before they were cursed. Elmendan was first to fall and his soul, intended to go to the Dullahan to strengthen it, instead was taken by Alexander somehow before the knight was cut down, stumbling to the center before a maelstrom of souls surged out and ripped the figure to fragments before the weapons blazed away as the battle was over in victory. But it was not the end as Alexander started.  
"This is not good..." His comment caught them off-guard as Hector inquired.

"What are you...?" Before anymore was said, the center where the Dullahan died started to glow as the party quickly turned to the spot. "What is this?" The light filled the room before the whole place started to shake while, on the outside, Trevor was facing the same tumors as the Aqueduct suffered a massive storm of wind, water, and snow before something rose from the depths, a castle with a bridge in tow as Hector spoke. "This enormous power..." Surprise filled him as the other felt the some overwhelming power. "Dracula's castle?" The chamber faded away as the party soon found themselves in the Mortvia Aqueduct, all looking forward to the castle that stood like a reminder of doom as Hector grimaced. "How... How is this possible...?"  
"Well... darn it..." All turned to Alexander and were aghast at what they saw, Alexander's body started to show signs of age as the young hands turned frail and old, Shanoa covered her mouth in terror with Sapphire and Morgan as Alex fell, Kenmur grabbing him for the hood to fall away to the white hair and decaying face. "What a fool I was... the body in the Corridor was a decoy..."  
Kenmur shouted as he did his best to support Alex. "Hector, what the hell is happening to Alexander!?" The Devil Forgemaster rushed over and surveyed Alexander with a grimace.  
"His ancestor must have used a corrupt soul to taint him, only by the man's death will he be restored!" The party looked among themselves before Alexander spoke.  
"Don't let this turn your mission, if Elmendan is willing to play this game, then I am more than ready to counter him." He reached into his cloak and started to work on something. "Just take us along to the castle, I have a plan for Elmendan... if we were to meet the hunter..." None questioned him at the moment as they helped him through the way, also taking to the lower levels of a secret passage to confront the monstrous Legion and its transformation of Nuleclus before they headed for the castle, Hector stopped short as he gazed up to the castle, its figure looming over them all before a voice spoke up.

"Before you stands Dracula's castle..."  
"Aye." Julia moved around to further address Hector as she spoke.  
"The Curse that was unleashed three years ago still emanates from it." She looked up to the castle in further comment. "Does that mean the source of the curse is still present? At this rate..." Hector took the moment to correct in his opinion, thought it was hard to say for certain on the power's energy being from a lingering echo or something else.  
"T'is likely the remnants of Dracula's magic. And all because of me!" He cursed as Julia spoke once more in argue with Hector.  
"I know not what happened to you in the past, but there is no time now for regret. We must try to cleanse the castle and dispel the vile curse..." Hector glanced up before he turned to Julia in thought.

"If the curse spurs from demonic power, I may be able to find the source! Indeed, I must, for this is something only I can do."  
"Then make haste!" Julia seemingly shouted as she pressed on. "If the castle is fully resurrected, it is possible... that Dracula is revived!"  
"If that is so..." Hector turned for a moment before he continued to the turn. "We must call Belmont. It is he who slew Dracula before. He can help us now."  
"Alas, he cannot." That tone was bad as Hector inquired.  
"But why?"

"He's suffered a terrible injury. I barely saved his life, but even now, it hangs by a thread." She shook her head in regret as she revealed the effect. "T'was my brother's work and no other..."  
"Then save him with this..." Alexander reached in and pulled out a glowing blue potion to which Julia lightly took off his hand. "This will heal him greatly from the damage done, but I don't want him involved here." He uneasily stood up as he pulled out an odd idol that no one had ever seen before, one that was a praying bishop with a cross on his back. "He must instead, upon restoring his strength, seek out a man of dark magic within this land and defeat him, this will, in effect, stop the dark magic he controls to cease their aid upon him, he will be that of mortal men, without magic or power, but with the sins and desires he would hold." Julia nodded as she put them away as she turned back to Hector as Alexander stumbled back some.  
"A devil forgemaster is easily susceptible to Dracula's magic. Do not let the curse take hold of you!" She pleaded to Hector to withhold his anger and his wrath for if he used them for his own, he would fall to the curse within seconds. "I'm certain that she would not wish you to pay such a price for your revenge." Hector stepped back some as he proceed it.  
"So, you know about Rosaly..." Both silent as the party allowed them their moment before the witch continued.  
"The hour is late. Away to your purpose."

"And you to safety, back to your home." He turned and headed for the castle with party in tow as Julia put her hands together in pray as she commented one final time.  
"Hector... please do not die..." She departed as the party entered and started their search for the source, but also Isaac since it was likely that he was within the castle as well, waiting for Hector to slay him. The monsters awaiting them were tough and difficult to destroy as attested to the Final Guards and the Iron Gladiators, but they were not halted in their progress, going through the levels before ascending further and further up before coming to another room, lit by the moonlight glow and they entered to Isaac congratulating his former ally.  
"You resurrected the castle, Hector. Bravo."  
"You wanted me to regain my powers. Now I see why. I fell right into your plot..." Hector stepped closer as he commented his own weakness. "After three years of peace, I'd lost my edge."  
"And I've sharpened mine. I've been waiting quite a long time to plot my revenge." Isaac walked closer as he scolded Hector. "Not only did my Lord die because of you - you stripped me of my pride, my home." Rage was clearly filling the once-collected devil forgemaster as he continued. "Now I shall make you suffer as I suffered. You shall die a most painful, gruesome death." He slashed the air as he charged for Hector, calling forth his devils to destroy the party, but somehow, Alexander breathed and casted a protective barrier around them all, preventing Isaac from doing too much damage to any of them, his own rage quickly turning to Alexander as he shouted. "You feeble, old man, you DARE deny me my right?!"

"I dare... forgemaster..." Alexander rasped as Isaac quickly turned his attention on Alex, but between his devils effortlessly being blocked and turned away by the party and his switched attention, He was done in quickly, his blade of energy flying high as Hector, having knocked him back before catching the blade, charged with a battle cry before posing over the fallen Isaac and yelling.  
"Die, Isaac! DIE!" He stopped before backing up, having recalled the words of Julia, fear taking him as he came to realize what he had also done. "This murderous impulse..." The blade fell as Hector spoke to himself. "This thirst for bloody vengeance... This is not me..." Raising his arms to his head, he moaned in horror as he fell to his knees. "T'is the curse! Dracula's curse!" He downed forward as a dark pressure filled all of them before clapping echoed in the room.  
"Oh-ho, and you would not fall prey to the curse." Zead made his appearance once more with a smile as he continued. "Praiseworthy, indeed. I wonder why." He raised a hand as he continued. "Was your desire for vengeance weak? Or was your spirit strong?" A coffin rose at the head of Isaac as Zead continued. "No matter, either way, t'is well finished." It opened as the fallen body was lifted up and pulled into the casket. "Your efforts have been a great boon to me." Fully, Isaac's body was trapped within as it closed up and started to sink into the tiled ground. "The moment you wavered was all I needed." Hector watched the coffin disappear before he turned his attention, rage filling him again, to the priest.  
"Zead!" He got up as he continued. "So you're the one behind all of this!" Zead was relaxed, casual even as he extended his arms out.  
"You could say that."

"You used me to revive Lord Dracula!"  
"Even so. Devil forgemasters alone are suffused in my master's magic. Thus, only a devil forgemaster can be the vessel for his reawakening. I knew you would be the best... material." Zead chuckled as he continued. "Yes, much more so than Isaac. That is why I guided you here. So that you may fully regain your powers."  
Hector inquired. "Who are you?" But Zead was not done as he strode some distance away from Hector as the party watched him do so in his speech.  
"However, for Lord Dracula to be reborn in you, the curse had to take hold of you. When you rejected the curse, you proved to be useless." A closer look into Zead's eyes told Alexander enough, he knew it... right from the start, and now he reveals his true colors. "Truly, t'is most unfortunate." He lashed out his arm once more, but what followed out surprised Morgan and Walhart as well as Hector as he exclaimed in surprise, the same blade was revealed and it was no ordinary blade.  
"That weapon..." What flowed out was no sword or claymore, but a massive scythe as the priest swung it about with ease. "You are none other than... Death!" The scythe came down in stance as 'Zead' continued in his speech, his voice changing to a more skeletal and terrifying voice.

"Soon, my master will enter Isaac's body. Though you were favored, Isaac will do. Dracula will once more walk the night! And as for you, it is time for you all to die!" Gone was his mortal form, replaced with a towering and imposing demon of bone and power as he started the attack in a separate dimension, but Walhart breathed as he spoke.  
"Buy the Captain time." Morgan nodded with a frown as Kenmur and Shanoa nodded as well, Sapphire growling as they joined the fight, impossible as they were facing the embodiment of Death alongside Hector, but they had to try as Shanoa, Morgan, and Sapphire were swift and danger, Kenmur and Walhart blocked the hard-hitting attacks with a little remnant of the barrier while Hector struck with all his experience, weapons, and devils that he could muster against the deathly power, the embodiment having trouble in keeping the pressure as he was repelled back, glaring up just in time for Alexander to finish his chant as he blasted a full beam of light into the figure, at first, it was merely annoying, but the beam surged through and started to burn through Death as he gasped in pain as Alexander couldn't hold it either, but the drop of guard allowed Hector, with one final slash with his own magical blade, to deal Death done and kill the embodiment of Death himself, the room returning to normal as the party rushed over to Alex, panicked that he was not moving before they spotted a change, his body slowly repaired itself to its youth and his hidden face gasped as blue eyes flashed open and he sat up rather quickly. "How is this possible...!?"

* * *

(~During the same time, in the Forest of Jigramunt~)

Trevor was not supposed to be hunting down some idle loon, but the young man was correct in something, as long as the man lived, there could always be a method for Dracula to draw upon for his revival, but it was more, he could sense, could feel the man's dark essence, making him think... he paused as he brought a hand to his head, yes, the figure was familiar, but what was he doing here and with Hector in the first place instead of aiding him, but he disregarded the thought as he pressed on, he had a mission to eliminate any force of darkness that was bent on foul deeds. His search brought him to a darkened section of the Forest and he found his quarry, a youthful, enraged man as he smashed his own devices and tools. "Confounded blood, he dares to deny me my right, my claim, he is WORTHLESS, useless, he is nothing short of food for the worms, yet he yield no desire to strengthen my resolve, my power is still locked, even with the destruction of my main body, I have stolen his youth, and yet he continues to be a thorn in my side!"  
"Then you will stop your actions before you exceed your own limits, sir." Trevor spoke as his whip came free, the man whipping about in rage, heedless of the threat. "This is the end, surrender or this will be messy."  
"Ignorant mortal, I will destroy with the fury of my power!" Elmendan blasted fireballs and thunderbolts at Trevor, but the mighty Belmont was not affected, which actually surprised him, but he focused on the man as the length of his weapon extended out from behind before he lashed out, Elmendan taking the blows without any regard of his life, but he should have been watching as the idol as glowing teal blue from Trevor sachet and he blasted Elmendan back as the maddened soul shouted. "This is not the end, I will destroy you, you will fall!" He extended out a hand before he realized that the young skin started to fade, turning it bony to his fear as he stumbled backward. "Impossible, mere mortals have not the power to reverse my spells!"  
"Sadly, this is not the case..." Trevor pulled out the idol and Elmendan squirmed in fear as the idol came closer. "A friend of mine handed this to me and said that this would change the effects of your influence."  
"No, it is doing worse than that, its..." He extended out a hand, but it was too late as the youth peeled away to age and finally a skeletal husk of a man as the idol glowed once before settling down to Trevor's raised brow as he looked at it.

"What in the world was this thing crafted from...?" It was a short battle and left the Hunter puzzled at it's effect, but that was far from his mind as he put the idol back in his sachet and headed for his ally's dwelling, to hand back the once-holy power...

* * *

Alexander mused at the thought that he somehow timed it just like that, but left it behind as he felt... a bit stronger than before as he spoke. "I guess... I was right on point..." Alexander relaxed as he breathed. "With Death's defeat, my strength returns, but it is also... something else..." The party looked at him before he stood fully up. "Well, we can discuss it later, right now, we have a count to defeat before he gains full power." They brokered no argument as they pressed on to the top of the castle to where the count was expected to be, within the ruins of the throne as the coffin that was taken had been placed there and it shattered open to the aged vampire himself as he breathed in the nightly air.  
"Ah, the traitor, Hector..."  
Lord Dracula..." This was not an idle chat as the party waited back from the scene, leaving Hector to fight this battle on his own. "You are reborn."  
"Why did you betray me?"  
"Why did you unleash your hatred upon the humans?" All were quiet as Hector explained himself with fury and resolve. "When you began slaughtering them indiscriminately, I had no choice but to disobey you."

"You side against me... for the sake of humans?" He took a deep breath as he stated his place, as the Prince of Darkness. "Humans are not worth the air they breath. I was simply cleansing the world." Walhart nearly moved, but Alexander held him back and shook his head as the knight stepped back as Hector fought back.  
"It is not your place to judge the worth of humans."  
"The powerful always judge the weak." Dracula had a clear mind set, the strong prevail while the weak die out, but his rage stems from something else altogether. "The humans made their judgement of me, as well. Thus I sentenced them... to extinction." The tension in the air hung heavily as the words flowed like poison. "Sympathy is merely a form of weakness." The icy, stone gaze rested on Hector for a moment before the words finished. "You betrayed me, Hector... And for that, the punishment is death." Hector extended his arms as he stated his position.

"I stand ready!" He got into his stance as he commanded his strength to surge. "I will not flee as I did before." The battle began and it was now a battle for the fate of the world, the former general against his tyrant master, the mortal and the undead, the Forgemaster against the Prince of Darkness...


	46. Curse : Epilogue

The clash was powerful, Alexander knew the odds would not be in their favor if they were to jump in as Dracula's power would destroy them all within seconds, but by having him focus on Hector, they had a chance as he turned to his more-magically attuned members. "Quick, let us project a protective barrier, Dracula's power and touch cannot use us as powers for his benefit." They nodded as they focused, gathered all their power into one point before letting it expand out, enveloping them as Hector continued his battle, fighting Dracula in humanoid terms before he beat Dracula back once, but the vampire lord brought forth more power as he transformed, his size and powers increasing tenfold, but it was still not enough as Hector's will and resolve bested the dark prince as he reverted back in the ruins of the throne room, remarking in shock.  
"The transformation... was it... not complete?"  
"So it would seem." The dark prince started to glow violet as he spoke in rage.  
"The curse. My soul may return to the abyss, but the curse will not be lifted!" He angrily spoke as he stared Hector down as best as he could manage. "It will fester in the hearts of humans until they obliterate themselves..."  
"Have you forgotten?" Hector himself mused as he commented. "I am a devil forgemaster. I can turn your curse aside... Transform it into something harmless... And so it shall be." He allowed for one final sentence to settle on the vampire. "Rest in peace." The vampire roared out loudly as his essence dissipated to the winds, leaving only Isaac's dead body to flop and drop to the floor as Hector spoke. "Now that I reflect upon it, Isaac's madness and Rosaly's death were all caused by the curse." The power surged once more as Hector called upon it. "This, then, is the final forge." He glanced up as he chanted the words. "Heed my words, O great powers of darkness! Release to me one of the tortured souls! Let me infuse him with my life-force and awaken him to the world of the living! Immaculate being... Appear before me now." He thrust his hands toward the orb as the power started to gather within it, his gasp of pain drawing the party to try to rush over to him, but they were halted short as he shouted. "It is too monstrous!" Yet, he held fast and strong, holding tight in his strength as the power fully gathered before being changed to something else, though its new form was unknown as he dropped on one knee in his remark. "T'is done!" The place started to fall apart before the party rushed over to him to help him up. "The struggle has ended. I feel I can let go now, and die in peace."

"Not yet, Hector." Alexander spoke as he shoulder one part of Hector and Kenmur the other. "We have much to do before you lay yourself to rest." They stood up as another joined them.  
"You look ghastly." Sure enough, in the maelstrom of wind and power, stood Julia as Hector exclaimed.  
"Julia. Why did you come here?"  
"I thought you might be contemplating something foolish. Like... 'letting go'." Hector sighed as he spoke.  
"You see through it all, don't you?"

"You've paid your debt, have you not?" She continued to give him a different reason to life, not for orders, but for the meaning. "From this day on, you must live true to your own heart." Shanoa bowed a small bit as she spoke.  
"One so wise beyond her own years, I can admire such a strong spirit." She nod before getting to the center and trapping the ground, Alexander's own magic flowing into the circle created as Julia spared one final glance at her fallen brother.  
"Farewell... Isaac..." The party disappeared as the castle started to fall to pieces, shattering to the release of trapped and doomed souls from the dreadful place, they reappearing to the morning sun breaking through the shadowing clouds as they looked on to the ruins. "T'is over at last."  
"Indeed, Mi'lady, but I fear that this will not be the end, what the curse has done to the people is grave and it will take time to mend their shattered hearts." Walhart remarked as Morgan spoke next.  
"But they will no longer have to fear the shadows any more, now that their souls and hearts have been freed, time will be used to mend those in pain and it is also time that will heal the gravest of wounds." Morgan turned ot find... Alexander gone, looking around before a slip of parchment floated down and they all took a look as it read a sentence. 'Meet you at the shop...' Whatever he was up to, it meant something in the end as Shanoa, Kenmur, and Sapphire can attest...

* * *

Saint Germain returned to the Clock Tower as he heard another appear, turning to see the robed figure that accompanied Hector. "Ah, the time-bound traveler himself, before my eyes even now." The hood was pulled back as the once-brown hair was turning to a tint of teal, his eyes a more radiant blue than before.

"So, you knew what I was going to do in the first place."  
"Indeed, but all the same, your actions here and in the past will have quite the change, I sense that your interactions here have yielded to another twist of fate, a good one, one not exploited by any forces of darkness, to many under you and before you, you have brought the morrow, but within your morrow, you bear the heavy cross of redemption." Alexander walked over as he commented, leaning on the stone tite to Germain's gaze.  
"The world is changing and I have started to become a part of it, but will the future change or will it remain the same?" The young man hummed as he continued. "Such words are mediocre, I have done my best to avoid changing what I interact with, but it instead yields a change, something out of the blue that I had never guessed beforehand." He chuckled a small bit before he asked. "So, could you have gotten the object in question or did it require a more manual hand?"  
"Ah, you understand that if I were to give you such an object, then your line may be..." Alexander just looked before Germain chuckled himself. "Ah, but your actions here have already altered the course, your ancestor lost his strength when he sold his soul, you are now the sole bearer of that power, use it within your own actions, I will not stop you from 'going all-out in battle'.

"Thanks, but I am more than a fool." Germain extended a hand and the idol formed in his palm before being taken by Alex with a light touch, slipping the idol away as he continued. "I'm the man who denied fate for its hand and sought a different path then his fallen ancestor, I don't claim to know the truth of my family, or our connection, but this is the turn for a better home, a better future, and I am taking it all in as things that I helped create."  
"Farewell, young one and, be sure that you give Death my honest regards when you see him." He gave a small salute before disappearing again, Saint Germain tipping his hat as he knew the future was changed ever so slightly and that will be the day to see...

* * *

The party regrouped at Julia's, bidding both witch and forgemaster farewell before they were all taken across the gap of time, reappearing in the Fallen Armory as Alexander started. "Well, that is another adventure under our belts, though it was quite the interesting turn of events, I thought we would have been aiding Trevor."  
"It didn't seem like it at first." Shanoa said as she took a seat, Walhart and Morgan resting at the door because the travel had stolen the air out of their lungs while the others just looked slightly tired than exhausted. "But, if anything were to turn up within this journey, we have learn some more about Trevor than before..." She looked about before she continued. "I suggest we all retire for the next few days, that short travel has worn us all out..." Sapphire started to nod off as Morgan lifted her and took her to their home while Walhart, giving a small salute, departed with Kenmur to the barrack while Shanoa, after a short glance to Alexander, headed upstairs and the sound of a door closing filled the ears of the last resident on the floor before he tilted his head and glanced to the side.  
"So... Germain sends his honest regards to you."  
"Ah, how long has it been since I have heard that name..." Death surged from the back room as he took to the front, no sign of Gregor yet, as the deathly figure continued. "Still, I am pleased to hear that he is still doing well, but I am not here for that man... you have something of value to me..."  
"The idol..." The craving was pulled out and placed on the table as Alexander explained. "Elmendan's soul is confined within this object, drawing upon the materials I used to contain him to keep him trapped, but also weakening his power and soul so that he would be that of a high-tier monster, his 'dark' connections no longer giving him strength to resist the cold taste of death." The skeletal hands lightly took the idol and looked it over as its hands... burned slightly before the figure spoke.

"You have done remarkable on such short notice, this is the prime energy that has evaded me for some time." He hid it in the cloak before pulling out... a scythe, small enough that it could be used like a kama that Alexander has long known about from the more eastern countries. "This is one part of my strength, I will regain such, but with this, you may be able to tap into the power much more stronger than before." Death turned and opened the door to the pouring rain as Alexander remarked as well.  
"What of me?"  
"You... have gained the truest form of Elmendan's power, you have walked in the Light and have prevailed against your ancestor..." Death cast a short glance to the sitting man. "Descendant of Elmendan... Live as a mortal, but wield your newfound strength with ease and respect, you have gained their trust, do not betray them for anything short of a full apocalypse."  
"I have no intention to betray them..." The door closed and Alexander rested, his mind and soul expanding out for the creatures of the night to resume their home, even his shadow delivered a thankful kiss on the forehead before returning back to the realm of spirit and mind...


	47. A Short Respite - The Silver-Hair Maiden

Alexander should be glad to hear that America was easing up and that they were finding some form of peace among their kinsmen, but tensions were also building in the European countries, word started to spread, not of the failures or inactions of the Church which there hasn't been any, but of succession, there was expected to be a new ruler within the small country of Austria, not sure why it drew his attention, but it did as he returned the book to his desk as he recently dismissed the class for their next assignment, their task was actually simple this time, learn about Glyphs and enchanted weapons from the head of the Glyph development division that had based itself in the village, the Church was under the belief that, since the Seer's Eye's claims were not too far-fetched with the rise of more monsters across the countryside, maybe something in the land was causing them to raise so they inquired Gregor to position an elite team of hunters and priests to drive off the monsters, should their coming be hostile to the villages surrounding it, but thanks to him and his allies and friends, the attacks were handled with both ease and understanding.  
Still, zombies were one thing to face, but to see legions of Spear Fighters and Axe armor in the ranks of those few raids made Alex curious as to the sudden change before he decided on a course of action, gearing up when Morgan and Walhart stopped by and spoke in surprise. "Sir, just where are you going?"  
"Going to search out what was happening with the rise of the monsters, there must be something going on as I have... felt some form of shadow control several of the elite monsters, I would like to find out what was causing it and end it if it proves... dangerous." He pulled on his sachet as he walked to the door. "Keep the village safe for the time being, I will be gone for a few days..."  
"Well, you are not leaving without aid..." A swift glance at the pair and they stood fast. "It is going to be impossible to handle legions on your own, we must accompany you through the task at hand, sir." Before Alexander could interject, another spoke in the place.  
"Let them go with you." Gregor appeared as he explained his position. "The elite teams are in place to keep the villagers safe and your other allies have been informed of this decision ahead of time, it is in your best belief to understand that we have the surrounding land well protected for the time being, please be careful out there, it could be dangerous." Alexander didn't fight that idea as he sighed and turned to the two members.

"Triad... we're moving out." Both saluted as they readied their gear as he turned to the bishop. "Keep them safe, I don't want to return to a fallen town, is that clear?"  
"You have nothing to worry about, their lives are safe in my hands." Alex just looked at Gregor with careful eyes before he headed out with his band, Gregor's shadow pluming out once more to Death as Gregor's form was replaced. "I have no reason to destroy this place, it contains great magic and its heart will beat, forever on, until you have to leave for other parts of the world..." He disappeared into the shadows and started preparation for any troubles that may occur, he was indebted now, and he would continue in his oath to the young master, his power now awakening to a broader world than before...

* * *

Monsters barred their way, but the Triad made short work of them as they pressed on, Alexander consulting with his 'secondary' traveling companion for advice and insight while Walhart and Morgan were very surprised to see that a demon had willingly joined them and was also giving sound advice on the enemies. "So, Rusalka, you have bore witness to such monsters, what do you think they are?"  
"Troubling to say the least." Rusalka rubbed her jaw with normal hands as her attire was that of the Church clergy, a decent appearance for the 'human' or the better term being 'elf'. "While they are normal in the regard in appearance and behavior, their aura leaves questions more than answers, they are not free to roam about, instead they are being controlled from somewhere else, but the connection is faint out here, I could gauge the strength if we could search about and eliminate these monsters to test the theory."  
"I see..." The thought of cultists or heretics actually operating with a controlling interest with monsters could lead to something dangerous and that is never good. Alexander hummed to himself on it before he started to try and piece it out with his request. "Alright, everyone, keep together and slay any monsters you come across, we need to get to the bottom of this." Morgan and Walhart nodded with Rusalka providing backup aid as they continued on, slaying the easy foes of Zombies and Skeletons before encountering a Axe Armor and Rusalka got the connection a bit better with the Armor's defeat.  
"Yes... I can feel the essence, this one has a stronger line to keep it controlled." She turned and pointed in the direction of a town and spoke. "It's within that small town, sir."  
"I recognize that village..." Walhart spoke as he continued. "It's one of the recent constructions during the number of monster attacks, but the Church has long been suspicious of it for its lack of attacks, saying that something about the place is far...abnormal, now I can see the same thing." Morgan added to it as she explained.

"I have done some business here, but the issue is not just the residents, it's everyone inside, they look... half-dead, stumbling about like they have no will and their movement is more stiff and sluggish than normal." She hummed as she added more in her own opinion. "But if there is something or someone here that is causing the monsters to avoid this place and attack other towns and villages, we must discover the source."  
"Then we are all in accord?" Alexander mused as the group nodded before they headed into the village, the people stumbling about, but didn't prevent them in their search as the market stalls were set up in poor condition, the houses were less than ideal for a living village or town, and the people were just... like zombies, their smell reeked and their appearance left much to desire as Alexander looked around carefully as the group started to spread out, when his eyes caught something, a young girl gazing at him with not brown, blue, or green, but radiant orange eyes, the people passing through to and fro as they caught eye contact before the girl glanced behind and rushed over to Alex, fear filling her features as Alex spotted the threat, four cultists with a lead, skeletal man approaching, but the big difference was the armored figure with a large broadsword, Alexander's eyes flashing once to tell him just what he expected, it was a monster and it was walking freely among the townsfolk. "Of course..." He let the girl get behind him as he glanced once and turned back to the advancing cult before he spoke. "Keep close, this could get messy, young one." She nodded as Alexander placed a hand on her back, slowly leading her away as the crowds filled the streets and the pair weaved and moved through like phantoms while their pursuers were caught up in the tides, not making it easy, however, as others took notice and started to follow Alexander and the silver-haired lass as he continued on before he turned and the alley was blocked by the same suit of armor as it got into its stance with its weapon, Alex glancing behind to see the way filled with more cultists as the skeletal man made his appearance again.  
"Well well, a newcomer in our town, and he protects our sacred maiden, how graceful..."  
"Who are you to assume who I am?"  
"Ah, my name is not important for the... time..." He chuckled madly as he stared with dead eyes. "What matters is that you return our maiden so that she may continue in her wonderful task." Alex glanced to the fearful face and looked back as he extended an arm over her.

"She is afraid, it would be unwise to allow her to do whatever you want in such a condition, so no, I will not give her over." The alley started to close in as weapons were drawn; knives, blades, hatchets, crossbows, and pistols as the man spoke again.  
"Oh, this is not up for discussion, invader, hand her to me now..." Alexander took the girl in his arms as he replied.  
"My answer is still the same, no." The cock of weapons sounded and Alexander crouched before he focused into his jump, launching himself onto the roof of the housing as the sound of fire emitted and screams filled the passage as Alexander rushed on his way as the girl watched with wide eyes at what had just happened as the man yelled.  
"Get them, don't let them escape!" Alexander rushed across the roofing as he sent a message to Rusalka.  
'Rusalka, we got trouble, heading for you now!'  
'Master, what's going on, what is happening!?'

'It's a cult, they are controlling the townsfolk and they are after a young, silver-haired girl that is currently in my protection, regroup with the others and head for the entrance, aim to defeat the possess, kill the cultists if they try to stop you, also, they have a Sword Lord.'  
'Understood.' Alexander cut the link as he continued in his rush as cultists moved to intercept him. He wasted no time in evading them, he didn't need to deal with them as he was trying to protect the young girl as he dodged and evaded the number of cultists that managed to get on the rooftops, dodging all the shots and projectiles that came for them, dropping down into another alleyway as he regrouped on the others, Walhart and Morgan ready as Rusalka rushed over and helped Alex out. "We must get out of this town, Lady Morgan's insight on it is too sound for our tastes."  
"Well, the community already hates us, so let's move, break for the forest, we need to lose them there." The party dashed for the heavy canopy of trees and plants as the cult charged after them with wild abandon, clearly the girl was worth something more than what was said as the group took to the trees and hid, letting the cultists pass through in complete ignorance as to their cover. Alexander didn't need to warn them, however, as the whole party dodged down as the Sword Lord slashed through the trees with the same abandon before they slipped on past to the crossroad that would lead them back to the village home. Alexander grimacing at the state of problems as he turned back to his allies. "Walhart, Morgan, get going and inform Gregor of the cult, I will bait them the other way."  
"Sir, we can't..."  
"Not exactly a request." Alexander blasted the ground beneath them before it turned into a warp and teleported them away as it faded just as quickly and Alexander took to running the other direction, toward one of the attacked villages that would make for a perfect site of ambush. He leapt up some ruins with ease before he perched high on the watchtower that was set in the center of town, the girl amazed as to Alexander's ability as he watched, the cult making their way for him, Rusalka having joined back in his shadow as he started in inquiring, talking to the girl.

"Now, can you tell me or show me what the cult wants from you?" The girl was quiet, hesitant to the suggestion before she extended out her hands to the standing floor and a summoning circle appeared on the stone as it started to form a creature and Alex's brow raised as she summoned an actual Living Armor like the ones he had seen along with Juste for such a tender age told him enough, they were using her as a source of monsters, she was trained and forced into the position without any say and, the fact that it stood at attention showed that they beat the discipline of control into her, she slowly pulling up her cloak to show the number of bruises and marks that she wore with a large one nearly swallowing her eye as Alexander extended a hand, she wincing from the touch before the injury started to heal, mending to a wonderful face as she touched it as well in amaze as Alexander continued. "You have no reason to trust me, but I am not going to let you fall victim because someone wants power and control, you are my charge now so, let me help you in my own way." She nodded as he stood up and the armor disappeared. "Stay here and, whatever you do, never open the door up here, lock it and keep yourself safe up here." She nodded as Alexander turned and dropped, landing on the ground with a shockwave as he stood back up and glared at the cultists as the skeletal man shouted.  
"Return the girl and serve as a mere servant!" Alexander lashed out his hand as his Sword Lord's broadsword slip out from his sleeve, the technique learned from 'Zead', as he readied himself with it.  
"Go sacrifice yourself." The forces surged for him, but no matter what they do, they just couldn't kill him, he was too fast, more stronger than the average cultist could hold back, and he knew how to hit to either kill or disarm, even when outnumbered. His skill and valor were quite impressive as he laid waste to them all, even the Sword Lord was no match as he cleaved it in half, but that was not the end as the skeletal man had disappeared, he looked about before swiftly glancing to the sky, the man kidnapping the girl through the use of demon wings, leaving him little time to give chase, his speed allowing him to blast on through before he arrived to a sacrificial altar, the girl bound to the stone with tears as the man chanted, but the chant was cut short as Alex hurled a dagger, impaling the man's hand in his angst before Alexander leapt onto the table and freed the girl before leaping back, the man screaming as his form decayed to the face and appearance of a demonic being.  
"Do you have any idea what you face, mortal, I am the embodiment of doom, my powers will rise tenfold once the girl's power is taken from her!"  
"Not going to happen!" Alexander shouted as the girl just sobbed into his attire, an arm around her for safety. "Whatever your interests may be, you will not endanger the mortal realm any further than you already have!"

"Your victories are mere flukes, your victory over my mighty armor is a illusion, your victory over my servants is nothing but fool's belief, I will show you what truly happens when you interfere with the great powers!" Alexander dodged as the demon rained fireballs upon the both of them, trying to destroying him while always ensuring that the girl was mostly unharmed for the power.  
Alex slid into a part of cover as he debated his options, should he run or should he stand to fight against this threat... he stopped to truly think about his decisions, if he defeated this creature and any of the Church members find out, he would suffer the same demise and his allies would be faced with the prejudice to come, he didn't need that on them as he dodged some more, the girl just holding together as he just kept the demon's attacks from hitting. 'Besting this one would be easy, but I have to put an innocent life before my own pride and strength, it would be senseless to just kill it and allow myself the same treatment to her, it's not...' He let his mind wander for a bit too long as he soon felt the impact of a powerful blast, blasting him across the ground as his protected charge roll across the same tile.  
"See, you have always been frail, you flimsy humans." The demon hovered past Alex as it lifted the girl up, the whole right arm scorched badly as she whimpered in pain as the demon gave not a care. "Your lives are so useless and I will have no use for this sniveling brat once I obtain her power!" Alex held his power back, but he finally let the power flow out as he demanded.  
"Let her go...You have one chance" He slowly got up as the demon glanced at him.  
"You don't scare me, ignorant mortal." The air stopped as the torches went out, the ground surging with spirits and souls as Alexander straightened up before the demon's arm, within a second, was severed and it called out in anger before looking again, fear creeping in as Alexander's shadow started to bellow from his back and it started to mold itself into a ghastly figure, robes bellowing as bony hands reached out and created two scythes before slamming them together, the power condensing over the weapon before it became a massive weapon as both hands gripped it, Alex's eyes glowing teal drowning out any of his own piece of being as the eyes underneath shined the same. The figure spoke, frigid mist surging out as it seemed pleased.

"You have every right... to fear me." Without remorse, without mercy, the scythe slashed through the demon, its voice fading to nothing as the scythe claimed the soul before the air resumed, the shadow returning as Alexander returned to normal before he fell down, unconscious from the surge and power while his body and the girl's was taken elsewhere by two trusted members of Alex's monsters...

* * *

No sooner did Gregor's force surge out to capture the village, Shanoa and Kenmur were called to help bring Alexander in with a young girl by Walhart and Morgan who got them from Rusalka and Alphonso, just barely out of town. The girl's injures were not too severe as Rusalka had taken the time to heal her considerately, but Alexander's own was a lot different, his hands and chest started to bleed, leaving them to bandage them both up to help them heal, Alex was a understandable reason, but the girl had a similar ability for her recover was also speeding up for every minute spent resting. The four of them and Sapphire met in the backroom as they discussed with each other. "Morgan, what happened, you were meant to be with Alexander when he went searching for the cause of the monster attacks."  
"My apologies Mrs. Helmsmith." Morgan spoke, using the surname that Shanoa somehow obtained from her company with Alexander, something that Shanoa wanted no part of, but sadly, that was not helping the issue one bit among the townsfolk. "We were planning to follow him through his endeavor, but he made a quick plan, sending us away by warp to warn Gregor of the cultists and their leader while he baited them away, how he ended up in the forest near the battlegrounds to the far east is beyond my mind."  
"That is not the only thing, I felt... a very powerful surge of power burst from the same place, a feeling of..." Nothing more had to be said as they all felt the power, it was strong, it was terrifying, it was...  
"Death..." Shanoa spoke with a grimace as she continued. "I felt the power and recognized it to be Death, but if that is true, where did Death go after that burst of power...?" Shanoa didn't want to know the answer, Death has made it clear that he wanted to kill Alexander, but she couldn't help but notice that Death's defeat yielded to healing the massive scar on Alexander's chest each time, so she couldn't say anything against the timeless being, not quite yet. Thankfully, no one wanted to say anything and that relieved Shanoa as she dismissed the short meeting. "Well, I believe it best that we continue with our lives, no sense in scaring the people on theories alone."

"Ah, man, I just remembered!" Sapphire groaned as she continued. "We have a massive clothing order for some refugees that are coming in from England!"  
"Oh crap, you're right!" Morgan shouted with surprise as both booked it out of the shop while Kenmur sighed before looking to Walhart.  
"You own me and my class a PROPER show of your defensive strengths."  
"And you own me your brand of reckless combat on the same field, instructor." Both departed with a challenge in mind, but Shanoa headed upstairs as she joined the resting Alex in his room, standing by the door for some time before she moved to the other side of the room and laid down in her bed, her mind resting for the moment, knowing that she was close on hand for both Alexander and the young girl who nestled herself into Shanoa upon the entry of the young woman, should they require any aid...


	48. A Short Respite - The Questions Remain

Bed rest was not the plan for Alexander, but he couldn't very well go wandering again as his injures were actually very painful to move with, so he retired himself to working within his shop, using the rifts to allow aid from the monsters in more human forms as they sorted, organized, and cleaned up the messes as the little blue Peeping Eye floated about and chirped in its bird-like tone as Alexander replied. "Yes, we do seem to have a surplus of materials coming through, the appearance of an iron vein on the outskirts of the village does seem to attract more attention than expected, I am just shocked that no one among the mining companies had spotted it before hand." He read through the paper and marking various differences among the words, the actions, and the behaviors as he worked with his monsters, they being rather pleasant, but each possessing a behavior that made them more human than before all this as he glanced about to them.  
Rusalka, being in the elven form again, was a master of cloth and texture, allowing her to discard the olden pieces that were falling apart or refine them for more stable clothes or accessories. Orvyra had quite the hand in weaving that Alexander could feel the Arachne eager for a challenge as the succubus, having lost her demonic features for cover, had such a talent of embroidery and stitching that she could easily pass as an experienced partner beside Rusalka.  
Alphonso was next as he looked more like a strapping sergeant than a walking skeleton in armor as he hauled the large crates and supplies about the Fallen Armory with Wallman, going by his original name of Edgar and as a thin, scholarly prodigy, helping some things and organizing things to the proper placement. Reka also helped as she tended with herbs and plants, judging them and debating options on the lifespan and growth of such plant life with a smaller version of the Alura Une as Alexander made several well-meant guesses on an idea, did the people know about the monsters in Alex's aid or have they been too blissfully unaware of their unnatural origins? As if to supply that thought, Wallman took a moment to speak. "Young friend, you look like you could use some air from the confines of this shop, might I suggest that you walk about the town for a bit?"  
"No, no, I couldn't, there is too much stock to be sorted, too many records to update and correct and..."  
"It would do little good for you to burn out, sir, take a moment from the shop, we'll leave it alone to keep you company." Alexander looked among the members before he sighed and nodded, they treading into the largest rift as the smaller ones closed, the Peeping Eye staying free as he stood up and dressed before heading out, another stormy day in the town as garrisons of soldiers and villagers made their way through the downpour and winds, checking on all the villagers and members that inhabited the village. It is... strange, different as several members went everywhere, but beside them would be lesser monsters like wolves, leopards, or even avian creatures like birds or bats, the common belief would be to magical talismans that were crafted to hold a monster's essence and turn it obedient to the holder, but Alexander could see a different picture, no talismans out or hanging and the monster just freely moved about, some of these people have developed the ability to muster the monster, turning them into either docile pet or tamed companion, whatever the cause, Alexander didn't want to think on it as he continued in his walk before... stopping and turning.

A few yards away stood an imposing figure, the rain dripping off him as he possessed a sizable battleaxe on his back, his face not from around or from the other villages, and around his neck dangled a cross. Alexander stood his ground as he turned to fully face the figure, the passage alone and empty of bystanders, making it an ideal place to be mugged or killed as the axe came free and the figure spoke. "Are you the leader of the Broken Scabbards?"  
"Who inquires such a thing if it were true?"  
"Then, you have met your maker in my blade." Alexander hummed as he crossed his arms.  
"What have I done to incur such anger, such hate for me that one would draw their weapon in the town around us. I have paid my penance in blood already, so I wish not to be dismissed as some form of monster within the confines of a village I have safeguarded." The figure came closer as the axe dragged on the ground.  
"Europe calls you a savior, blind to your true nature, only demons have need for such praise and acknowledge that they would falsify their own actions to be appealing in the Light." The blade came up and he gripped the handle with both hands. "What's more, your words ring hollow as blood has been spilled once more at the site of your massacre, you lead innocent men into killing Church officials, this will not stand, you must pay the full punishment in death."

"Then tell me this, would you have forgiven the officials when you discovered that the late crusades on the heretical villages also killed off innocents for their own gain?" This stopped the man short as Alexander continued. "Would you have let them proceed in their blood lust and sin as long as you still had something to kill, would you have killed a young girl whose very life was changed completely and was lead to believe you had murdered her innocent, well-spoken father with not a small twinge within your heart?" The young man's gaze seemed to be stronger than the imposing sight of his would-be attacker. "Don't give me a reason to fight, it will not end well for either of us here." The grip tightened again as the man spoke.  
"Maybe, but I am here for you and your monster." Alexander realized what he meant as the warrior charged, the Peeping Eye chirping as it flew out of Alexander's cloak and ascended high above as Alexander matched the pace before they clashed, Alexander's armored bracers against the blade as he knocked the blow back and blasted the man across the muddied ground before the man charged again, Alexander dodging as the blade could only nick him from narrow evades, he could match the swings and slashes as best as he can as the man continued. "I fight for the peace of the people, you have been lying to all of them for your own gains, your own rewards, and I will banish such notions from their minds once they see your real nature."  
"You really don't see the greater picture." Alexander dodged before slashing right with his hand, the force and impact cleaving through the head as the hunter looked at his weapon with surprise before Alexander grabbed him by the vest. "I am not gunning for some praise, I have lived here for a duration of my time with the Church, I dismissed myself for staining myself with the blood of traitors when I grew tired of it, I stayed here to make an honest living for myself, and somehow, the world started to acknowledge me once more when I took on the legions of monsters that sieges this small town." He tossed the hunter down the way, water flying up as he rolled before slamming in a wall as Alexander strode closer. "Now, who sent you to harm me, to injure these people so much that they would lose hope." The Man said nothing, but that silence yielded with a familiar weapon out and near his throat as Alexander spoke again. "...I'm waiting, hunter..."  
The valor drained away as he breathed in fear. "A member of the Seer's Eye... said that you were a monster and they had been doing work to eliminate the cultists when you disrupted the whole proceedings, you willingly let them escape because it suited you." The weapon faded away as the Peeping Eye landed back down and chirped.  
"Right..." Alexander's eye turned to the creature before speaking again. "I'm familiar with the towns, the only town that was allowed to escape was when a sect of Church members had the village on the ropes, but released them all before making claims that I was there, aiding the cultists which is why I had two of my allies look into it and find out the truth."

"And you will be surprised that we have uncovered the whole scheme." From the entrance, Shanoa and Kenmur moved into sight as they too were draped in cloaks. "The threat was a joint cooperation between the remaining Seer's Eyes and the cultists to frame and damage our commander's image, they willingly made a copy of him, but they could only infused the magic copy with elemental powers, that is what their greatest error came into play."  
"We followed them to an ancient Celtic site and thwarted them from opening a portal that could be used for mass numbers of monsters, if you insist on saying that he has done you wrong, then it is perhaps wise for you to speak with your superiors and find out more than what is told." Shanoa spoke as Alexander stood up and headed over to them as the hunter pushed himself off the wall and spoke.  
"This is not over..."  
"No, it isn't..." Alexander glanced behind as he glanced the man down. "But I get more heat from more impressive hunters than you, they have quite the sense of valor to them if I don't mind myself saying." The trio left as the rain continued to fall as he spoke as they continued. "So... the people know about the monsters?"  
"We took it upon ourselves to share with the townsfolk and militia about the creatures, but their reaction was rather behaved as they already knew about the monsters and also understood that you were both teaching them how to deal with threats while also understanding that some monsters can be managed more like allies, companions, or even more. The whole village seems to be the same on this." Shanoa spoke as they returned to the Broken Armory. "It doesn't appear to be any form of mind control, instead they are genuinely acknowledging of your abilities and skills that they made attempts to understand and their own abilities for defense and common life."

"I see..." Alexander nodded as they kept the cloaks on as Morgan, Sapphire, Walhart, and the new girl, her name Mist, soon came down and joined them from upstairs. "Well, though it would be nice to wander the town some more and see their reactions and their training, I would like to continue in this adventure we have set." They all nodded as Mist joined by Shanoa as Alexander stepped forward. "Where we go, it is a time when the people were hostile to anything different, when the Church, in arrogance, sought to control the people through faith and it is by this that they unleashed the greatest threat to all of humanity." He raised his hands and opened the rift as he turned back to the group. "Never split up, keep your wits, and understand that we are not there to harm anyone." The party entered the rift and it crackled and sparked before fading away, not a soul to call out or speak out to the magical use as no one decides to use the time to find out more, they were quite content with the training and practice given to them...


	49. DC : Onward toward the Source

The rift opened once more as they landed in the ancient time of fourteen seventy-six, Alexander looking about as he found the area of a farmland... empty and dead which was unsettling, but that was not the only issue as he could just smell the stench of death, decay, blood as the rest got the smell and made attempts to cover their faces from the reek as Shanoa spoke in concern. "This was not just an idle thing... is it, Alexander?" His eyes narrowed before he spoke, turning to the members before him.  
"One year ago, the Church had murdered an innocent woman of the sciences, burning her at the stake." They looked among each other before he continued. "That woman was Dracula's wife and he sent an omen to the people to forsake their worship of the Church or face his rage... the time came and, due to their lack of belief in the threat, the people of Wallachia were the first to suffer the rage as that day, blood and bodies rained from the sky." All looked uneasy as Alexander pressed on. "The Church believe themselves holy, but now they are helpless, more like infants in the face of Dracula's legions, this is the time when the first vampire hunter of the Belmont line were to slay Dracula and begin the long road of healing their house and their trust." He looked to the sky and back down. "I will try to fill in the details a bit more, but for now, we must make our way to Wallachia, Dracula's castle is likely close to the town and its inhabitants will be seeking aid from the threats of the night." They agreed as they headed on through the roads, the paths and ways empty or quiet as they continued on to the sun rising high in the sky. Surprisingly, it seemed like the eternal darkness has yet to come to light, Dracula must still have some room to develop his full strength, but the first target would be the town closest to the castle and they soon found it as it overlooked a great body of water, the town standing, but something was... wrong.  
As if the smell wasn't bad enough, the whole city seemed to reek of it, the main gate closed and any way in was blocked off as Alexander looked to his Peeping Eye. "Vision, see what you can find out." The Eye saluted with its tendril before floating up and gazing over the land, passing it several times as Kenmur spoke.  
"You named the eyeball Vision?" Alex gave a glance as he explained.  
"Is there a problem with giving special figures names that you find familiar or reasonable to call them by, you have such the level of disrespect to you, sir." He offered his hand as the Eye came back down as the Ruler's Sword hummed.

"He has you there, young knight." Kenmur groaned as Vision landed onto Alex's hands as it relayed all the knowledge and sighting and he nodded before he addressed the party, placing Vision back on his shoulder.  
"It's worse than I thought, the townspeople have thoroughly been devastated by Dracula's attacks, but the worst part is that Vision is getting corrupt Church authorities about the town and a high build up of magical power, targeted to the sky itself."  
"The eternal night..." Shanoa whispered as Alex nodded before Morgan asked.  
"Any way we can get into the city, the routes are blocked." Vision chirped with a loyal tone and Sapphire grimaced as, from her training and mastery of her transformation Glyphs, she started to learn WHAT monsters are about to say.  
"We are not going where I think Vision just said we are..."

"Fortune only favors us if we take the chance so no, you are not sitting this one out." The party looked confused before Alex said it. "We've going through the sewers." With that, all got a disgusted look, but they couldn't argue as they made their way through the swamp musk that roamed the largest tunnel, jumping among the wood and material that protruded from the murky waters. They scaled onto the pipe with the girl gripping onto Alex's back as he looked down the passage. "Well, it could be a lot worse, still, no sign of monsters roaming about this place just seems to enforce the thought that they only want to strike at night."  
"But aren't unique species actually vulnerable to the sunlight?" Sapphire grimaced as Alex nodded.  
"It has long been known that vampires and several other types of monsters are actually weakened by the sunlight, even destroyed, so maybe Dracula is trying to ensure that the eternal night occurs so that his monsters have free range, but there were also moments when the eternal night never... occurred." Shanoa knew the experience since the time of Ecclesia was just... normal, no eternal night came free, even when the castle was brought forth, sure that it was mostly cloudy and of gloom and doom, but that was the extension of the monsters and their attacks, striking through harsh weather, under the cover of the night, or hide themselves in the sewers and underground passages. They pressed on through the draining passage, covering their faces to keep them from breathing the vapors too deeply as they moved further in and walked through the grime and filth that littered their path before they came to a more recent location , the place looked to be where the fallen and dead were dumped to keep the streets and paths clear, but it didn't help with the stench as they searched for a way out when they spotted a ladder going up, most likely into the town as they headed for it before the girl rubbed Alex's shoulder, he glancing to her as she pointed to a pile of bones, he paused as well as Shanoa asked.  
"What is it?"  
"Go on ahead, we'll be with you within a few minutes." She nodded as Alexander turned to the bones, nothing to point out, but then it started to shift as Alex sighed. "Of course, a monster to safeguard and trap the people in." The pile started to build itself up before it assembled into a bull-skull skeleton with a sword and shield, gazing at the pair before letting out a ghastly shriek, Alexander getting ready for battle as his shadow plumed over both of them into the avatar of Blackmoore, the flesh and claws of white and yellow creating the beast as its eyes glowed teal with a hue of red in the midst. "Let's do this." Alex knocked his knuckle with the beast's own gripped claw before they got ready as the monster came for them. Alex didn't need to move, but he did to add more pain to the construct as Blackmoore's claw rend through the shield and the sword was caught once with the grip of the other claw, the bones brittle to the impact that Alex delivered as the girl held on tight before Alex delivered a kickback and sent the monster tumbling backwards before it stood up again for another round, shield-less and without its blade, but that was cut short when the coil of a whip cracked the air and shattered the monster to pieces, the bone bursting into flames as from the same passage stepped forth a man, broad and strong as he gazed down Alex, silence filling the air before he spoke.

"Who are you to be fighting these creatures with your own?"  
"Who are you to judge me for who I am, Vampire Hunter?" The whip looked ready to lash back out, but the man sighed before he coiled the whip and mumbled.  
"I need a drink." Alex pulled out a pouch of gold and answered the complaint.  
"Then, let's get one, as allies in the drink, I have no reason to fight you nor should I want to start something with you." The man nodded as Alex extended a hand and spoke again as Blackmoore disappeared. "I am Alexander Helmsmith, what name may I call you?"  
"Trevor Belmont..." Both shook and Trevor paused as he continued. "Strange, usually when I say my name or mention my family crest, people get angry and hostile toward me."

"I am not like 'most' people, Trevor, let's go." They scaled the ladder and entered the town as they both looked about before Alex spoke. "Strange, my allies were supposed to be waiting for us here."  
"Hmm..." Trevor seemed to have an higher level of understand and hunting as he crouched and ran a hand across the stone tile, bringing it up to his face, smelling before he spoke. "There is a distinct smell of washed cloths among the smells and the scent of wood is also among them." Alexander's eyes flashed teal and Trevor spoke in confusion. "Alexander...?"  
"Sorry, I just... need to keep a handle on that." Breathing to clear his mind, he used Rusalka to understand, the clean cloths could be a lead and he felt her insight on it, they were clean with both dirty water and holy water, meaning that some of the Church had captured his allies and they were both tainted with their lust for power and religion or unaware of the dark shadow that covers the order. "The Church has them, this is not good, some of my allies are able to use spells."  
Trevor's face turned to concern as he spoke. "Are you certain that you want to face off with the Church, they could be many to your lone self."  
"Look, I am not leaving them to the vices of the Church, it is their fault that Dracula has come to slay everyone, this town is a morgue and all the Church chooses to do is vainly sate the Vampire's desire, they are blind to their own arrogance." Alexander dashed off as Trevor watched before he turned to look about before he went his own way, searching in the city to find a lead to the vampire's castle exactly.

The girl held on as Alexander searched through the crowd and members, his heart pounding in concern as he moved before he found himself in the square, his allies bound and gagged with no weapons while Shanoa was first to be tied to the stake, she looking a bit worse for wear as a clergy man spoke, bearing a torch as he called out. "This witch and her band of ill-bred cultists dare to enter our holy town and preform their dark ways upon our ranks, we are untouched by the demon that curses us, but God's light is pure and safeguards us from the horrors, now he resorts to creating discord and fear among our people through these vile souls, let their master burn for her crimes against humanity!" The people cheered as Alexander attempted to make his way through as the torch was lowered and the stake started to blaze as her look was one of fear and sorrow, something that Alexander couldn't allow as he felt the power and jumped, the people gasped as he swept a leg and the fires were doused in record time as the priest shouted. "Demon, they summon the devil's servant to save them!"  
"Their lives are not for you to end...!" The whole scaffolding cracked as Alexander stomped a foot and gazed at the man. "Humanity is truly lost if their eyes are blind to the actual fact that their actions have caused the demon lord Dracula to rage against us, it is by the Church's command that he now seeks to eliminate all of us, all because they believe they are pure, how blind we humans can be!" Acolytes charged for him, but he just batted them away like insects as the lead attempted to light the fire again, but it was in vain as Alexander kicked him from the pile and launched him into the crowd as he started. "Time is of the essence, let's move!" He slammed the stake, shattering it as Shanoa, free for the most part, removed her gag and helped Alexander with freeing the others and obtaining their gear as the Church started to pursue them through the twists and turns as people shouted and screamed before they lost them as they hid in a distant tower, in the ruined section of the town, all breathing in relief before Alexander started, the girl leaping off to hug Shanoa. "What happened, I was just dealing with a guardian monster and meeting Trevor when you all were captured, what happened?" Shanoa returned the hug with earnest kindness as the others adjusted their equipment a bit more as they were silent before Kenmur spoke.  
"It was chaos, we emerged and took to observing the town from a safe location to find out more, but soon, someone yelled 'Speakers' and was pointing at us, the town guard soon charging over and taking us in, we didn't fight as we believed that we were going to be given a fair trial, but they just gave us over to the Church for punishment... they ripped Sapphire's attire to show her mark." Alexander looked over to Sapphire who was sniffing as she was holding a large cloth over her, that slightly enraged Alexander as he wanted to get the individual who lead to their capture, but he decided that it was best to find out what he actually knew than what his blood demanded for now as Kenmur filled in the gap, answering where Alexander should head next. "Guy was mid-aged, black hair, was wearing a leather tunic, but the most apparent feature was the pearl that was embedded in the tunic's left side, over the heart." Alexander nodded as he adjusted his hood.  
"Stay here and mend Sapphire's attire, I am going to find some answers and see where to go next." The party nodded as Alexander left and headed into the town once more, bypassing the waiting members through the shadows that dwell in the light...

* * *

The man had no regrets, he had revealed more Speakers for the Church to slay, but they were saved by their demon aid as he headed home, to save him and his family from the monsters of the night when he started to feel... afraid, looking behind to see... him, a cloaked figure looming in the crowd and no one was paying attention as he quickened his pace back home, looking back often to see the figure before he made it home and called out. "Mari... Samuel... Tidus...?" He moved further in, but the final room showed his fear, the figure sitting in the dark as his family laying knocked out as he spoke, grabbing a dagger from his belt that he used for protection. "You monster, what have you done to them!?"  
"Nothing that I would regret, however, your life is nothing to be noted, is it?" The man charged to kill, but the figure stepped to the side before a fist slammed into the man's side and he cried out as the figure towered over his injured foe. "Look at you, once high, now you bend knee to a more stronger force." He lifted the man and slammed him into the wall as he spoke. "Now, you accused my allies to be Speakers, mind telling me WHAT you meant by Speakers, otherwise, I will be forced to be more... aggressive in my inquires."  
"Your kind will not prevail in this world, you all will..." The figure grabbed an arm and, with a sharp twist, the crack of bone was evident as the man yelped.  
"I am more behaved, more calm than this, but right now, you are testing my patience." Pull and smash, the figure angrily inquired again. "Now tell me, WHO are the Speakers!?" To silence, the figure did not give mercy as the table was next as the body slammed destroyed it and then was smashed into the wall again. "Am I intended to take your family's lives as well, is that what you want!?"  
"N-No!" The figure zoomed close as teal eyes glared into the man's soul.

"Then you will tell me FULLY what is going on or you will forfeit some lives worth living." The figure calmly tossed the man into a nearby chair as he loomed over him as the words filled the void.  
"T-The Speakers... The Church speaks that they are the o-ones who brought this curse upon us... That they a-are servants of the demon lord, one of his members is sealed in the clock tower that overlooks the bridge to the h-horrible place." The figure nodded as he turned headed for the door as the man shouted. "You will not escape divine judgement!" But the look over the shoulder was like fear had eaten through and started to gnaw on the soul.  
"Unless it is from God's own mouth, not through the hearsay of some bishop or priest, then your belief in 'divine punishment' is placed in false hands, hands that have stained themselves when they had incurred the lord's wrath, I care not what happens to this place as my faith in these people have faltered, but it is by someone else's hand that the demon will be slain, not just by the commands of disillusioned officials of the Church." The door opened and closed without pause as the man felt his arm somehow mend, heedless of the demonic powers that bright forth the mend...

* * *

Alexander paused in an alley before breathing, he let the rage envelop him for a brief moment and Alphonso's rage and training kicked in, nearly killing the man, but it was reigned in after a short chat and he left, dispatching corrupt members that stood in his path, but that was not the greatest surprise as he turned to continued when he stopped to Trevor Belmont waiting for him, whip out and bloody with an old man behind him as the teal color faded. "Belmont... who is your guide?"  
"He is a member of the Speakers, falsely accused by the Church to be in league with Dracula, and I was on my way to see him to his people, prehaps you would like to join us, you still own me a drink." Alexander chuckled as he agreed.  
"Certainly, I can spare some time, though I may not stick around, I caused a bit of upset among the Church." Trevor laughed with a gruff and hearty tone as the pair headed out to the Speakers' hideout as Alexander sent a letter to his allies to explain what he was up to as the night started to come to pass...


	50. DC : Grant and Sypha

Alexander was certain that the Speakers had some answers to his own questions, but sadly, they couldn't help too much as they explained that they were being targeted by the current Bishop, a man whose agenda was blind to the truth of what the Church had done and sought to save the people by willingly sacrificing anyone with magical powers, their's was weak except one, but she had disappeared in her pursuit of the demon and the elder was the leader and grandfather of the missing member. He asked for both Trevor and Alexander to find her, but Trevor was not in the mood as Alexander told them that he will debate it and followed Trevor out to the local pub, to find the hunter over in the corner as he started to drink. He wasted no time in joining the Vampire Hunter, despite the suspicious looks and spoke. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are just looking for the demon, not for the people."  
"Damn right I am." Trevor downed another glass as Alexander just sat there with a hand on a glass that the bartender passed him, a violet concoction that was like grape, but a bit harder than that. "I'm not here for these people, I don't care what they do, I am only here for the demon."  
"Strange..." Alexander mused, swishing the glass as he spoke, heedless to Trevor's aggression. "Do you hate them then?" This stopped Trevor as he returned to his glass and looked into it as the young man continued. "I don't claim to know your heart, but you have such a spite for these people, a hatred that says more than just a idle thing, tell me, if no one else is willing to listen..." Trevor hummed as he wasn't drunk yet, but he wished he was just drunk and pass out as the bar started to get a bit tenser.  
"My home... burned to the ground... my family... killed..." He leaned back and sighed, his eyes remaining on the glass. "It has been too long, but I remember, some zealous villagers set my home on fire, I was the only one to escape, all because they spared me to watch as my home was burned to the ground... once we were of noble line, now, I am more of a brigand, just looking for something to kill and I don't want any redemption for what I do..." Alexander nodded as some villagers started to close in before a foot stomped on the ground, the whole bar stopped as Alexander looked back, his eyes blazing with power.  
"If any of you were wise, you WILL sit back down and continue your activities, else it will be the bartender to clean up your mess, what's left of you anyway." None tried to move as Alexander returned to the Belmont. "It sounds to be that the House of Belmont has been long suspected to be of dark prowess, but that hardly excuses the behavior of those villagers, they let their own superstition fill their minds, they are at fault for doing such, but it is also the Church's for they let it happen." He swung an arm around as most people flinched as he continued. "Look around, what defense do these people have against monsters, they can barely hold together when lesser monsters ravage their homes, and the Church sends failed parties to kill a master among those same monsters that are able to sneak in and slaughter hundreds before the day comes." Trevor remained silent as Alexander straightened up and downed his drink in one gulp. "Think about it... you are not obligated to follow their rules, it is their own error to let things go as they have." He stood up and headed out, a thug trying his luck, but he was quickly flipped and kicked across the floor as Alexander spoke. "Would you look at that, a mess..." The cloak swished as Alexander headed out as the thug's friends made to help as Trevor watched it happen, he didn't have to care... but did his role have to be the lone hunter? He looked into his glass before he made a decision and stood up, tossing a small pouch to the tender as he followed the cloaked figure to his place for action...

* * *

Trevor joined them as Alexander started with talking. "As it currently stands, there is a monster in the abandoned clocktower that currently overlooks the bridge to Dracula's castle and the head Speaker has asked for our aid in finding his granddaughter, but there is no leads to where her last known location is, so we have to contend with the monster in the tower first, is that clear?"  
"Of course." Shanoa started as she spoke with Mist on her lap. "Perhaps we will be fortunate to find her on the path to the castle."  
Kenmur gave a small hum as he added his piece. "That sounds like we may be facing something, but I feel... different about this one, are we sure that the monster is actually a monster or something else?" Trevor waved a hand in gesture as he spoke next.  
"It may be possible that the monster may be human, but we will not know unless we investigate it, correct?" All nodded as they made their way to the tower, entering to the sound of cogs and gears moving and grinding as their adventure met with monsters once more as skeletons, armor knights, and medusa heads roamed the stony interior as Alexander kept Mist safe and watched her abilities. Her role was that of summoning, conjuring her power to bring forth creatures to aid in attack or defense, her initial powers having died out with the cult, but with Shanoa and Alexander as mentor, she regain her power and more as skeletons and owls were her attacks and nothing could best such in the short time of their ascent before they met the monster, some form of hunchbacked man with fieldish features as it made to speak.  
"RuNNn, I cAn't COntRol mY bODY...!" The monster, hanging from the ceiling in some fashion, leapt at them as they defended themselves as best as they can. Kenmur and Walhart charging first to defeat the creature, but it leapt and threw knives at the pair as they blocked it before it was blasted back by Shanoa and Mist, it snarling as it spoke once more. "pleASE, enD ME QuiCKlY!" Trevor readied his whip and lashed out as the creature bounced, but not fast enough to dodge the hunter's attacks as it snarled once more with a slam to the ground, but its attempt to get up left it vulnerable to Alexander as he delivered an uppercut to the monster as Morgan and Sapphire rushed over to the body, the party waiting before Sapphire shouted in surprise.

"Look!" Before their eyes, the monster started to regress down, turning from the monster to a brown-haired man in a pirate uniform as they helped him up. "He was human, what kind of power..."  
"Dracula, more or less..." Alexander mused before the whole tower shook and he shouted. "Head for the entrance, we can't stay here!" They rushed back to the way and escaped as the tower started to crumble a little bit, but the greatest change was the bridge...  
...The bridge had crumbled to pieces and the way to the castle was cut off as Trevor grimaced. "Blast, damn that vampire for his treachery!"  
"Luckily, we weren't on that bridge when it gave." Walhart commented as they all turned to the rescued man as he stirred.  
"W-What...?" He slowly got up and rubbed his head. "W-Where am I...?"

"We are currently on the outskirts of Wallachia. You took quite the beating from us when you were... well, transformed." Kenmur said as he slowly lowered the man, though it looked to be that his strength was returning. He rubbed his head before looking around, some form of energy glowing from his eyes before they cleared to dull blue before he spoke.  
"Okay... that's good." He shook his head before he gave a name. "Name's Grant Danasty, I was with a number of others who wanted to overthrow the Count, but only I, the honorable thief and pirate, survived as that... demon cursed me and left me there... My mind is blank after that, but during the whole thing, something commented that I was linked to the bridge..."  
"Meaning that the power that enveloped you was also fueling the bridge and when we beat you..." Sapphire continued before Morgan groaned.  
"...We cut the link and destroyed the bridge." A number in the party rubbed their heads in grief before Shanoa spoke.  
"Are you certain that the bridge is our only path to the vampire?" Grant rubbed his jaw as he thought before he answered.

"Well, there was talk about the aqueducts that lead into the castle's underground, but we never agreed to do it, forgoing it for a headstrong attack." They all nodded as he continued. "The way is on the other side of the channel, but most of the ships and boats were taken by the Church beforehand."  
"Meaning we have to deal with the Church before we try to get to Dracula." Alexander groaned as he rubbed his temples. "And we haven't found the granddaughter of the Speakers so we are at a loss here." He sighed before he looked to the sky. "...Well, better that we return right now, the sky... it hums with dark magic." The rest of them looked and were not too taken as the sky, the slight day setting suddenly turning to night as dark and violent clouds started to crackle in the sky as Alexander continued. "And that can only mean that there is going to be a mass pyre set up for tribute, a vainly meant tribute that will only result in the deaths of hundreds." All of them booked it into the city, knocking the guards aside with ease as they headed for the center of town, the shouts of the people echoing before they made it to the bishop making his speech.  
"The Devil darkens our sky, pollutes our lands with his dark powers, but by the Lord's light, we will prevail, we have found more of the foul cultists who have called themselves 'Speakers', even their leader has been exposed for their punishment before God, his sight ever upon us." The torch was raised high as he continued. "Let their deaths signal the end of this and destroy the foul monster's agenda once and for all." Shanoa glanced at Alexander as did the rest of the party, all uneasy as to what Alexander would do next before Trevor spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder as he glanced to the hunter.  
"Go get them." The cloaked youth smiled as he jumped to the top of a building and leapt toward the platform and stood up, the people gasping as the bishop shouted.  
"Blasphemer, you dare bring the darkness before the light of God!?"

"I dare bring the truth to the eyes of ignorance!" The cloaked figure swung an arm as he spoke. "You dare to kill innocent people without a single word of mercy from them, you all believe they are devils, demons, heretics, cultists, this is why the demon lord had come to destroy us." He continued as the members started to converge on him. "It is because of the Church's blind faith and their false belief that their God will protect them that this whole town is doomed, that it will die within seconds of the demons coming to attack." His words started to have an effect as murmurs started to spread through the crowd. "How many loved ones had been killed for the Church's faith, how many were slaughtered for their claims of God's work?" They started to continue as the Bishop called for order.  
"Do not be deceived by this foul demon spawn, he seeks to destroy us for his master!"  
"Does anyone remember the name of the woman who died by the stake, whose death incurred the warning of the demon lord?" All stopped as hushed whispers continued as the members drew ever closer for a killing strike. "The Church claims that she does not require a name for she was seen as a witch as she burned, but she holds a name of Lisa and she was selected as the bride, untainted by his dark powers and instead only sought to care for something else than a mere human."  
"Blasphemy, the devil's work was made that day!"  
"Then why does the sky now darken, why is it that monsters of myth have ravaged this town and many others in recent days, why is it that a demon called for the death of the living over the life of a single mortal when tens of hundreds die in the coming days?" For once, the bishop was at a loss, but Alexander's ammo was not finished unloading. "Next time that you bare a torch upon these people, whether it is your belief or your agenda, be sure that you never face someone like me else I can make you a convert of a new faith." The crowd watched as the bishop withdrew as the pyre slowly burned without a captive, the Church left to their devices as the party joined the cloaked figure on the wooden stand. "Now, we have some preparations to complete before they come and they will be met with resistance this time, pure resistance..."

* * *

The Bishop couldn't believe this, how dare some imposter lecture him, he was the mouthpiece of God, he was devoted to His Work, all he had to do was gather the able manpower and bring this demon to his knees once they make their way back, but it was far too late as something pushed the door open and in crawled a hybrid of man and hound as it snarled. "The sun has fallen and the night has come."  
"You cannot enter the house of God." The creature crept closer as it continued, many more creeping among the pews and outside.  
"God is not here, it is an empty box." The thing continued to sneer. "What you believe is your God ordaining his works to you are nothing more than your own sin."  
"I am the Bishop of Gresit!"  
"Your god knows that we wouldn't be here without you as this is all your doing, is it not?"

"She was a witch!"  
"Lies? In your house of God?" The creature chuckled as it drew closer, gripping the Bishop's head as it continued. "No wonder he has abandoned you, but we love you..." It drew closer with a haunting smile. "I could kiss you, but that would be terrible for my own life, I would rather not catch your foolish heart." With a twist, the body dropped as the head went flying out the stained window as the monsters arrived and there was little to stop them...

* * *

The monsters descended, but they were not prepared as Trevor had some mastery of combating such creatures and knew military training along with Walhart, Morgan, and Alexander as they not only held the tide of monsters, but also destroyed them with salt, holy water, and skills that villagers were safe for the moment, but the time started to turn as the sky, as if by influence, lost its vile power and the night was filled with stars as the party breathed before conversing, the houses sanctioned off for the villagers' safety. "Dracula must not have full control yet, we still have some time before Dracula makes another attempt."  
Alexander straightened up some as he spoke, the small pit fire ensuring that their chat was within the bounds of comfort. "But, if we want to end this, we have to get to the other side of the lake and head through the aqueducts to the castle." Trevor had pulled out a map he had managed to get from Grant before the pirate succumbed to his injures, he will live, but his skills wouldn't be feasible for the time being. "Now, anyone have any luck with procuring a ship or boat?" All shook their heads as he sighed, Trevor filling the gaps as he explained the full issue.  
"The Church has got a tight grip on the naval crafts to the city and they are stubborn to even give them over to the people, their bishop was making it difficult to even keep a boat without being forced into finding any Speakers, his insanity was truly evident this day." No one said anymore as they knew what happened to the bishop, it just wasn't everyday that a human head came flying from the Church, Morgan and Sapphire having been the ones to find the body and Sapphire suffering from a few bouts of vomiting from the sight before they returned. They sat in silent before a voice spoke up.  
"If we may... repent for our transgressions..." All turned to a small band of priests walking toward them as the lead had a patchwork of bandages over the left eye, the splotches of red showing that the man had lost an eye recently and the flow was halted with the bandages. Trevor nearly moved to deny them, but Alexander shook his head as he rested a hand on the hunter's arm before standing up and addressing the members with a cold look.  
"Do you realize what your bishop has done to this town, how are we to take your word with a single ounce of belief?"

"Forgive us... In our hubris, we have allowed darkness to consume our hearts, lead us down a dark path in belief that we were serving the light when, all this time, we have only aided darkness and its dark meaning." All were silent as the villagers didn't move to kill, there has been enough killing as it has been. "You seek a ship to cross so that you may slay the demon, but the Church has seen to the destruction of all such vessels... except one."  
"...Where is it...?"  
The lead turned toward the southern gatehouse and spoke. "There is an old hermit on the far bank that refused to give his ship over to us when we had demanded for all the ships to go to the Church, we had seen a sizable force to procure the ship, but we have had no word from their expedition to this day, a month has past since their departure." Alexander nodded as the members left, joining with the rest of the people as holy men and women, her hands stained forever in blood that will be washed with the aid of hundreds.  
"Sounds like we have a route, we have to take into account this ship as well for we are... a rather large group." All nodded as they geared up and headed for the gate, the guards letting them pass freely as they headed down the worn trail to the ship, the way soon slowed as they traverse a massive forest that stood in their path and followed their interests to a large-cliff face that must lead to the man as the lower path would take too long for them to get there and contend with any monsters that may have slain the man. They pressed on through as the cliff started to yield to a cavern underground as they continued on, the sounds of bone and skittering of spiders had them on their toes before they soon found out what happened to the expiation as a statue came flying toward them, Alexander ducking under with Shanoa while the others jumped to the sides as a monstrous behemoth of one eye gazed at them and pulled up its hammer before bellowing a large groan. "Well, a Cyclops, that doesn't explain..." Alexander quickly brought forth a wall of zombies as the cyclops fired a beam and a portion of the zombies turned to stone as Alexander deadpanned. "A cyclops with Medusa-like abilities, right..." As the storm raged beyond the opening of the cave, they battled the monster, evading its swing and charges and also hiding behind Alexander's wall when the thing blasted its eye beam at them, but the battle ended when Trevor delivered a strong strike to the eye, causing it to burst and erupt into fire as the creature followed suit as they stood ready for more, but the beast fell over in its demise and vanished as Sapphire asked.  
"Well, that went well, but where is..." Before more could be said, the lightning started to strike in the cavern, hitting one in general as the stone slowly eroded away and the individual quickly turned to flesh as they dropped forward from the stone that they had been standing upon as the rest also unraveled to flesh, explaining what happened to the group as Sapphire nearly vomited at the sighting as Kenmur and Shanoa helped her out as both Belmont and Danasty helped the individual up as the slowly-standing figure spoke.

"M-My thanks, strangers, I was unready for the beast."  
"No harm has been made, but we are going to have to return to the town soon, we now know what has happened to the Church's team and, sadly..." Alexander didn't need to say anymore for they moved on to the shack where the Hermit was said to be. "Let's check out the hut, we may find some answers and our ship in there." All nodded as Alexander lead the movement, pushing the door open as Vision peered in and allowed its friend and master to see as well. The place was destroyed, but not by demons, hidden in the corner was the hermit, but he looked worse for wear as he shook, Alexander peering as he stepped forward and stopped when the Hermit shouted.  
"N-No, no closer, I am cursed, I am a monster... Leave before it is too late for you!"  
"Sadly, we cannot leave just like that, we have need of passage to the other side of the channel and you have the only ship remaining." The whole party, except Alexander, drew back as the hermit lunged, halting inches to reveal that he was changed, no weary old man, but a grey werewolf snarled at them in rage as his wrists were bound by chains, the smell of burning fur and flesh reaching their noses as the were wolf snarled some more.  
"I will not aid your foolish quest for if I am free, then hundreds will be cursed as I have been, flee and save yourselves from the horror I have become." The air, however, became chilled as Alexander spoke.

"No thanks, we have need of the ship and we are not leaving without it, if you cannot rein in your wild nature, that it is within our own power that we take the ship and sail beforehand..." The air returned to normal as the young man continued, none among the party certain as to the sudden shift to start with. "...Yet, we know not a single able-bodied captain, so we have need for your aid." He reached out his hands and the chains simmered away to a familiar substance and the werewolf groaned as the manacles started to sear before the appearance changed to an old man, but with years of seafaring behind him as he spoke.  
"Enchanted silver manacles... Very well, the ship is down by the docks, I will meet you there in a small bit, my crew hid themselves away for safety, we will meet you there." The old man took to the door as the party shortly followed him out before Trevor started.  
"Strange how you used silver to obtain the werewolf's belief, are you certain that it will last?"  
"It will, Silver is often used to be the killer of lycanthropes, however, one can also use the material to force a werewolf to revert, a full moon can leave them rampant, but that is the extent of the damage they can accomplish with those manacles on." Alexander nodded as the party slowly agreed as well before they headed down to the dock, the ship a fairly-sized one as the crew hurried about in prep before the captain turned and bowed to all of them to which they returned the gesture as he started.  
"Welcome, travelers, my apologizes for the rush job, but we have obtained word that the waters have started to surge with creatures, we only hope that you can provide some protection to the threats."

"We will do what we can, Captain, let us be ready for what lays ahead." Alexander answered as they all boarded the ship and readied themselves across the vessel before the final preparations were completed and the ship began to move, the large wooden body protecting them for the most part as they searched the watery depths for any threat to come...


	51. DC : Alucard and Dracula's Castle

The waves through the darkened night loomed over all as a foreboding tale, Dracula's power increased evermore and once he has a full grasp, he would bring a eternal night across all of the land, even the world if left unchecked. The winds blew with a violent torrent while the watery tides swished and crushed against the hull of the ship as the whole party and the crew sailed for the other side where the second entrance into the castle was located, but Shanoa paused at the railing as she watched as fog started to pour over the water, Morgan noticing with Sapphire as she asked in the joining while Mist stuck to the warrior. "What is it, Shanoa?"  
"That fog..." The duo looked as well to see the encroaching mist as the lady warrior continued with a pause. "Something is not wrong about that mist..." They continued to watch before the lookout from atop the crow's nest shouted.  
"We have an incoming ship off the stern!" Shanoa narrowed her eyes to the fog where the crewmate was telling before she spotted it. surely through the heavy cover surged forth a monstrous beast of a ship, the wooden planks and mast somehow merged with some kind of monster as it surged straight for them, the tattered sails swarming with ghosts and spirits as ghoulish creatures crept across with glowing red of eyes. It didn't take too long before the bell rang out for combat as the ship, it literally growling, came across the port side and gripped the ship with claws that were used like boarding planks and the monsters surged over as the trio started to fight off the monsters before the tides quickly turned to the humans with the arrival of the others as the tide was blasted back before the whole crew and party took to seeing what they were up against.  
"What kind of dark magics created that abomination!?" The hermit captain shockingly inquired as Alexander rubbed his jaw about it.  
"It must have risen from some old vessel that was sunk, its crew entombed in the ship as well before Dracula's power gave it life and manifested in our realm of existence, this doesn't bode well." They all looked across to see the monsters slowly forming back up and the cloaked man grimaced. "It must also be using a dark power to reconstitute its army, so as long as it dwells with that power, it will constantly make its forces."

"Well, we better deal with it quickly..." Trevor said as he slashed at the claws and the blade bounced off before it cracked to pieces and he grimaced at the loss of his cover weapon. "Whatever this thing is made of, it easily clipped my sword, I thought this could cut through."  
"Let's not waste time then, my team and I will deal with the source, keep the ship ready to sail and defend it from those reforming monsters." No one raised an objection as they soon descended into the bellows of the ship, blue flames flickering as the party slayed more of the dullahans and spirits that littered the changed halls, but they were not stopped, not even by the gorgon armed with a bow and arrows as they pressed on to the back of the ship, the entrance having been exposed from the bow, and they soon arrived to the captain's cabin or what it should be as a malevolent spirit arose and hovered over two coffins "I don't like this..." Alexander's words were not ill-found as the spirit entered the first coffin and two mummies surged out, but they were quickly turned to dust with Sypha and Shanoa's fire-based attacks, but the spirit was not done as it hovered over the second coffin and it shattered as a familiar behemoth stomped free.  
"You know, I thought we had already killed this thing..."  
"You and me both, Trevor." The cyclops took a swing and they barely all dodged the slam that the hammer had before it charged, Walhart's shield the only thing that saved him as he was pinned to the wall, the cyclops' mouth agape like to bite before Kenmur, more or less, smashed into the cyclops and slashed off the creature's arm, its howl great as it punched Kenmur across the room before grabbing its hammer and swinging some more, but it was useless as the beast was brought down once more it panting with fatal wounds before it raised its weapon high and slammed it into the planks, but the effect came when the ship itself howled in injury and all felt the shaking of the ship itself as the captain yelled.

"Hurry, the ship is going down fast!" They all rushed onto the deck as the monsters were dissolving before Shanoa was tripped by a dying skeleton, but it was quickly destroyed as Alexander helped her up with Mist.  
"Come on!" But they were too late as the ship shattered to pieces, the claws suddenly dropping as Alexander, Shanoa, and Mist were the last three on the ship before he shouted. "Kenmur, protect the crew, we'll meet up on the other shoreline, get going!" They backed as some of the timber caught fire and Alexander wasted no time in jumping with Shanoa and Mist holding tight, the monster ship fading away as their ship continued on, the party worried as to what horrors would beset them before they got back...

* * *

Shanoa quickly gasped before she choked up some water and groaned, rolling over to find that Alexander had held on tight to her, Mist holding on to her torso, while the power of Rusalka saved them for the most part as she slowly got up and looked to see that they was near some tunnel system, close to the town as Alexander roused himself up and rubbed his head as Rusalka receded. "Ugh... great, saved, but away from our mission..."  
"It's not that terrible..." Shanoa said as they pulled themselves together and looked into the tunnel, Mist still out like a light. "it looks to be that we must traverse this tunnel, it is the only way now that we can reach Dracula in time."  
"...Except flying, but that can be draining." The young man nodded as they headed into the depths, moving through the dripping environment, taking turns to carry Mist, before they headed up, the tunnel not that troubling before they found themselves going through a ancient sanctuary which was off and found themselves before a coffin, intact and untouched by time from the looks of it.  
"What could be in this coffin that needed to be sealed here?" Shanoa glanced up as Alexander rubbed his jaw before she winced, drawing back as her palm was cut from running her hand over a sharpened edge of pillar, Alexander rushing over as she grimaced. "Ah... it had cut deep, you have a spare potion?"  
"Sorry, my supplies were on the ship and it is likely that it will be a while before we get back to them." He pulled out a roll of bandage and started to wrap it, cutting it and sealing it tight with his abilities as the fibric started to grow red from the spot. "It won't last for too long, we need to find a way out and..." Alexander paused, Shanoa sensing it, before he turned, the sound of dripping water and some blood echoed in the silence, but slowly came the sound of sliding stone, the coffin slowly moving as Shanoa waited behind Alexander with Mist in her arms before the lid fell away and arose a husk of a man, it turning to look at them with blood-red eyes before leaping out, Alexander positioning between them, but he was quickly grabbed by the throat and he hurled across the tile while Shanoa quickly placed Mist down and quickly pulled out her rapier, but it was shattered without effort and the husk grabbed her before baring its fangs. It couldn't go for it when a blade suddenly found itself before Shanoa's neck and the husk's throat as Alexander stood up and spoke. "As much as I want to slay you right here and now, I want to know the name of the vampire that sought to drain my companion of her essence. Give me an answer or that blade, laced with silver, will cleave your head from your shoulders."

The silence lingered as the floating sword waited before the husk spoke. "I am son of Dracula Vlad Tepes, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, and I do not fear your weapon, mortal."  
"Never said to fear it..." Alexander said as he walked over with the blade remaining. "But think first, if you will; Son of Dracula, would you dare harm a mortal when we have already suffered a hard lot for our own transgressions?" Alucard stopped and his expression changed as the fangs, as if by magic alone, receded into his mouth into more manageable standards, the grip releasing as he spoke.  
"You... know of my Mother?"  
"Never met her personally, but I scared the townsfolk and the Church something good when I destroyed their belief in false commands, I can't give you the Bishop for his death was made when the monsters attacked, but my words hit a hard mark upon them all." The sword disappeared as Alexander lightly gripped the dhampir's shoulder and pulled him over before wrapping his arms around the half-breed. "Will you be okay?" His answer came when Alucard returned the gesture and it felt like a liquid dripping down his face.  
"It will hurt, but you are correct, I can't yield to my grief when my father is readying his vengeance on the human race." Alexander nodded as both release and Alucard breathed. "I need some form of energy, my power has grown so weak in my long slumber."

"I can do that, but first, I need to consort with something at the moment." Alexander paused as Shanoa returned to his side and soon, a succubus formed in the sanctuary before he spoke. "It is not the best, but a start."  
"It will do, friend, give us a moment." Both nodded as they turned around and Alexander felt the change in life before his power recalled the drained soul before Alucard spoke again, draping a cloak over his form. "Now, bring me forth with the details."  
"It has been months that Dracula's threats have been fulfilled, now he plots to unleash an eternal night all over the land itself, we have a short time before he succeeds in his plan." The dhampir stepped forth past the pair as Alexander lifted Mist up. "We have others with us, but we were cut from the journey when our ship was besieged and the three of us jumped from the sinking vessel that attacked."  
"Very well, I will help as best as I can." They nodded before they pressed on, fighting mummies and peeping eyes as they ascend up into the upper echelons of the cavern before they came into conflict with another Skull Knight, the fight none too troubling to endure as they continued on into the descending daylight...

* * *

Kenmur looked around to see that his friends hadn't landed on the coastline, meaning that they were trapped on the other side so, unless there was another way to the small territory, they were trapped, Walhart giving the feeling as he came beside the young man and spoke, resting a hand on his shoulder. "They will be fine and they will join us once more, have faith in them."  
"I hope so, Walhart, I sure hope so..." The supplies were quickly dealt out among the surviving villagers from the ship itself with the hermit taking to hiding in the cabin to prevent widespread fear while the remaining party with the hunter and his two allies waited for the delivery to be done before they can move forward. Kenmur shook his head before he looked at the blade. "Do you sense them, Ragnell?"  
"No... I can't sense them right now... my sympathies, young friend." For some reason, that was grinding on Kenmur's soul as he turned and followed the team to the path that littered with sneering and growling monsters as the claymore came free. "Battle will not ease your mind, warrior."  
"I realize, but it helps to ease my soul." They charged in and started to fight the monsters as Sapphire and Morgan took notice of several of the creatures turning tail and heading somewhere else, making Kenmur and Walhart question where they are heading as they headed into the tower that oversaw the small terrain...

* * *

Alexander, Shanoa, and Alucard waited a moment as he roused Mist up, the orange eyes flickering open before she glomped him and he nodded as he lifted her. "Alucard, do we have a way?"  
"Yes, there is a small shrine that was devoted to the cause of light, but it has long been overrun by monsters, we must make speed before this world becomes my father's desired world." They nodded as they rushed ahead and into the structure as they continued on through more skeletal monsters, even the dreadful White Dragons before they confronted the Great White Dragon as it surged for them with crunching teeth, but it didn't stay to die as it smashed through the ceiling, Alucard grimacing as he spoke. "This is bad, the upper levels have long been plagued with water, where mermen and other dangerous creatures dwell under the water." A surge of water poured down, Shanoa and Alexander seeing the shadows of such creatures as Alexander started.  
"Just means we must make progress, let's move!" Gripping Mist, Alexander bounded first with Shanoa close behind, Alucard bringing up the back as they rushed through, slaying the monsters of merman and bats that barred their way before confronting the injured Great White that fell to their might, somehow causing the water to receded somehow before they continued on, going through the underground as the aqueducts were too high to enter, but the domain of the castle was not limited as caverns were laid spread before them and they traversed through the catacombs that laid before them as they fought the Creature before coming face to face with more revived beasts and a devil before the soul burst into flames and they entered the foyer when Alucard spoke.  
"There are humans within this place?"  
"Alexander!" The cloaked figure looked and found his allies coming in, glad to see him alive...

* * *

Kenmur slashed through another demon as he groaned, their journey through the aqueducts was hard from the twin serpents that filled the water's deeper depths and a demon that blocked them toward the entrance, but it was of no trouble as they continued into the entrance before a voice spoke. "There are humans within this place?" Kenmur glanced forward into the dim lighting of the entrance and what he spotted stopped his heart; Shanoa, Mist, and Alexander peering forward with a pale-looking man that he recognized to be Alucard that he couldn't hold back as he shouted.  
"Alexander!" The figure spun around and Kenmur charged with the party before lifting him with a hug in joy. "You crazy mage, don't you do that to me again!"  
"E-Easy, Kenmur, need lungs...!" He gasped as Kenmur dropped him back down and they all nodded before the young man started. "To the party who don't know, what I have present here is the Son of Dracula, Alucard." The dhampir bowed as Sypha inquired.  
"Alucard, is that not the reverse terming of Dracula?" The young dhampir nodded as he explained.  
"With the death of my mother, I took on a name to represent the opposite of my father, to his dark with a light that will burn through." Trevor stepped forward before extending a hand.

"Any allies to fight Dracula are welcome to help us, how much they can." Alucard nodded as he returned the shake and the party was combined once more as they headed into the corridors, fighting through the chilling corridors as they reduced zombies and axe armors from their path, but the higher level into the castle started to crumble as the path behind them started to drop, they booking it across the way before they made it to only come face-to-face with the right hand of Dracula, Death as he pointed a bony finger at the party.  
"Mortals, you dare enter my master's home, I shall banish your vile souls to oblivion!" Alexander was glad that Death, this time, was not howling for his death, but he gave the party a challenge as his first form casted scythes while the second chased after them while STILL blasting scythes at them, they being victorious as the party paused for a moment and discussed what had occurred beforehand, Kenmur's side telling that their landing was simple, but heavy as they soon struck toward the castle and bested twin serpents, a demon, and the Creature, Alexander's side was different as he explained how they met Alucard and soon battled a Great White and a Creature, the confusing part being the Creature, two different Creatures, but both the same in attacking and movements as they continued, Trevor slightly urging them to continue on toward the dark lord and they agreed as they packed back up and headed through the castle...


	52. DC : Epilogue

The journey through was not proven difficult once again as the party made incredible headway through before Trevor exclaimed. "We have no need to fear the monster of this castle, the count himself will be simple to eliminate."  
"I do not believe so, blood of Belmont." Alucard commented as he frowned his brow. "Why was Death faced earlier into the castle, something tells me that my father must have a foe that can thwart any foe before they could reach him."  
"A demon?" Sypha asked as Grant groaned as well.  
"I don't remember much about it myself, but I do know that whatever that old bats has to fight us with, he will not be too fond of our entrance." Alexander and Kenmur had the feeling that it wasn't going to be easy, but they didn't interject as they followed the path of monsters before they reached another large chamber when Mist spoke something as her eyes glowed and Trevor raised a brow as he asked.  
"What exactly did she say?" Alexander frowned his brow before he answered.

"She said 'Mimic'." He stood up and looked to the ceiling and, sure enough, a purple gel dropped from the cracked stone, gathering in a pile before it arose, the magical creature taking on the form of Trevor as Trevor stepped forth to fight, but the creature mimicked whatever the hunter did. Sypha attempted with Alucard and Grant backed her up, but the creature continued to counter them and fight back with ease that Alexander and the party watched, Kenmur speaking as he readied a hand on his blade.  
"I know we have to best this creature by surpassing what it knows or outmaneuvering it, but... are we sure it will work?"  
"Hard to say..." Walhart spoke as he watched the battle as well. "The creature is mimicking each of their moves and strengths, none of them showing any weaknesses and that could be problematic." All thought about it before Shanoa hummed and turned to Alexander.  
"Why don't you exert your full strength to it?" Alexander looked at her like she just grew two additional heads, but looking at the others and Alexander sighed before he looked forward and walked to the group, all panting as the Grant Mimic motioned for more.  
"Try it, I dare you, Creature." The creature did so with a smile, but the smile quickly faltered to fear as portions of its body bloated, shrunk, expand, and surged in wild control as he stared. "What's the matter, too much to handle, mimic?" The creature howled in pain to its bloating before it exploded across the room, Alexander flicking off some of the goo as he sighed. "Well, that went well." Funny part of it was that he had used Legion's power to great effect, the mimic could only take on one person at a time, by using Legion's ability to feedback many voices and bodies from one mind and all interfering with the others, the Mimic was not able to take it all and self-destructed, it was a unique technique to use against doppels, but it was needed for further tests before it was called right to work as they headed through the castle's last leg, climbing down the gears and cogs of a clock tower and into the final approach, the party heading up to the throne room where Dracula waited, only the four members of the time stepped forward to fight as battle cries and yells echoed across the night, clearly the people finally fighting back against the monsters that had attacked and slaughter so many of them. Seated in the throne before standing up was the lord of darkness himself as he spoke not a word and instead challenged the party into combat, Grant's knives succeeding alongside Trevor's whip lashing out at the vampire before his first form faltered for the second, a series of heads fused as one, started to attacking with falling poison which did little good as Alucard's power with Sypha's quickly destroyed the mass until all four faced with a titanic gargoyle of a monster as it fired beams of energy from palm and eye alike with platform being ripped out of the ground and resetting like nothing happened to it in the first place, but he could head together as the four bested the monster that sought to plunge the land into everlasting darkness as daylight broke the clouds and the people cheered as Trevor and his allies were celebrated as heroes, beginning the long healing for the Belmont name as they headed back home to Wallchia, both church and surrounding villages learning the name of the hunter who killed Dracula, Trevor Belmont...

* * *

The town was in full cheer as Alexander stayed in the shadows while his allies enjoyed themselves, but he was not silent as Grant slowly walked past and his voice spooked the pirate. "Mr. Danasty, mind telling me what you are doing, walking away from the party?" He paused for a moment before he sighed and looked to the cloaked figure.  
"Look, all this cheer and color doesn't suit a pirate like me, so I better get going and find things to repair or fix up in a slow process."  
"Grant..." The tone started like a scold before it turned to a remorseful one. "Don't isolate yourself without love itself, I could understand a lack of involving yourself, but are you sure that it is what Trevor and Sypha want from you as well?" The pirate glanced to the pair, Sypha already establishing herself as the wonderful wife while Trevor the shy but excited husband as they raised a mug in good health, as the figure continued with a understanding tone. "Don't leave and don't go, they need you now and you are just alone, there are plenty around you, your heart doesn't need to be shattered." At that point, Grant rushed over and gripped the front of the cloak as he scowled.  
"This doesn't involve you, stay the hell out of this, you nosy bug..." But Alexander was not done as he continued.  
"Then, prove to me that you are still a friend, that you are still a brother-in-arms, they see you as such, Sypha will understand how you feel if you explain it, don't let your heart be shattered, don't let your whole world crumble because you are too afraid to say something." Grant was caught in a corner as his hand lost its grip and Alexander rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "It is not demanded to be brave, we all face the fear, but if you prove to stand against it, it shows that you don't allow your own terrors to hold you back and that you will face a future, not scripted by fate to make your own destiny." Grant glanced between the spots in distress, but Alexander could only look at him before he soon yielded to the gaze, drooping his head as he spoke.

"In the short time... I had fallen for her, but she decided to go for the man who slayed a vampire." He held up a hand, holding a dagger that he kept on hand in case of trouble. "I can't... I can't compare to him, he has a family history and I can't... break it further for my own desires... we're friends." Alexander extended a hand and Grant looked at it and to the face looking back at him before he gripped it and shook. "...You're right, I should let my own feelings out, I should tell her how I felt and also... still continue to be by their side until our time."  
"You do that, you are one man that Trevor will always trust, I saw the way he looked at you, he has complete faith in you." The pirate nodded before both released and Grant headed back into the party, Alexander looking at his hand to see that it shined a bit before he put it back down and spoke, the shadows surged forth to talk as he started. "The legend started here, but we know that, if this is to go through to the end, we must face the man who started the Belmont line, the man who became the first Belmont... and there, we will learn the start of Dracula as well, to my belief."  
"We are your loyal allies, we will continue by your side to the end, the others have already departed for the northern gate, the rift is to open there." Alexander nodded as he slipped through, the shadows dying out as he wandered through the town, his actions having changed the hearts of man, but it would not last as Dracula uttered some words that lined with the Curse of Darkness that Hector would face soon and the youth felt his ancestor's power, but it was weak, without focus, it was likely into the darkness that he posed a dangerous threat, but he regarded it to be a moment when he would face it, for now, he was free to go as he met the other outside the gates, to the far side as they nodded and the rift opened once more and they walked in, Alexander the last as he looked back to the distant hill to see the figure of solemn heartbreak before he turned back and walked through, the rift closing to the cheer, but also the silent heart as Dracula's hushed voice created the darkness that would follow...

* * *

Without much to say, the party dismissed themselves for their task and left, none wishing to add to the increased work that Alexander was likely to face, but no sooner had he started that he found a strange letter, lifting it up to see it was addressed to him and he turned about before he opened and started to read. 'If you are reading this, then my blood has finally found you.' He raised a brow as Rusalka appeared and read the letter as well. 'I never got your name, but a guy called Hector told me and I finally built up the courage to write a letter, never mind how long it would take for this to find you. I just wanted to say... thanks, you helped me out big time, Sypha was very supportive when I told her and Trevor became the older brother that I never had, both of them helped me find love and, though that crazed vampire did it again, you managed to come through and that saved us all from the headache of some prideful guy.' Alexander lightly chuckled as Rusalka smiled as well and rested on the table. 'What actually surprised me is that my wife, Rosalina, told me to swear an oath, AN OATH, for my blood to always find you and help you out no matter what, we are not the best at chats, but I am more than well to say... yes, you are the guy that helped me and freed me, it is only right that you find my family and help as you have helped me.' The letter ended before Alexander found more, all dated with Grant's the first and another coming from both Richter and Shanoa's time, nothing in between, but that was answered just fine.  
'At first, I was dismissive of the figure who helped my ancestor Grant had appeared to both help Richter Belmont and free him, but I was soon proven wrong as Maria actually confronted me and helped me understand what had occurred during those moments, she claimed to have remembered you by a different name, but she was sure that you were the same person. The thought of you being a vampire crossed my mind, but then it didn't explain anything of that day, you willingly fought against monsters that were belonged your allies and willingly sided yourself with Belmont, it just made little sense to me. Listening to Richter on the other hand, after he saw you off, told me more like what you stood for, what you willingly underwent to face the odds, and you were part of the story that I didn't know about, so perhaps when the Danasty family meet you, you can share with them your story, if you could. In trust, Chase Danasty.' Alexander rolled his eyes at the sound of the loyal tone as Rusalka just smiled with a shake of the head before he looked at the last parchment and it made a firm understanding.  
'You are depicted as a powerful figure, one that the monsters quickly yield to, yet when I heard stories of you, I had started to think... maybe you were beginning out when you met the Lady Shanoa, that you were inexperienced when you joined her for a secret assignment, a mission of great importance to the Order. It was never told in full, but I understood parts to be honest, if we were to meet, perhaps you can tell me the story, but I may not know. In true trust, Irena Danasty.' Alexander leaned back as Rusalka spoke up.  
"I never thought that the pirate had a long-running letter to you, I thought that he would tell stories of your efforts, not make an oath to you, sir."  
"Yes... it makes little difference, but if he wanted to be indebted to us, that is his choice." Alexander hummed as he glanced to the side in his thoughts. "But... I am afraid a bit, if this is to go the way I believe that it will, then I will need to train myself better with the management of the powers."

"That is nonsense..." Rusalka mused as she waved a hand with watery sigils appearing. "The time of Dracula may only proceed through the future, there is no connection further than what we have encountered with Trevor Belmont."  
"Except... there is..." The water demoness paused as she slowly turned her head with the sigils returning, all the monsters on the edge suddenly as Alexander finished. "I am talking about the very first Belmont, when knights and houses existed, but it was also the time when Dracula became the Prince of Darkness. Before Trevor Belmont of the Belmont Clan, there was Leon Belmont of the House Belmont." The instant feedback blasted Alexander to the floor as it physically blasted through the structure before he whispered with Rusalka returning. "...Ow..." He dropped into slumber to calm his mind as well, but what he just said was a sudden bomb and everything went ballistic within, none even knowing that the before Trevor, there was another famous Belmont, one not often told of in legends and Alex had discovered the name when investigating the line itself, it all lining up with the same name: Leon.


	53. A Short Respite - Sect Request

Despite the event of telling the souls, Alexander was actually at peace with the idea, it only made sense that going through the past would also yield to the start of Death's employ to the vampire lord, if it didn't end at Trevor's efforts, as he focused on the classes he gave to those wanting them, the increase of able fighters across Europe also having an effect on the local monsters, but their homes and bases were untouched as each time that they tried, the forces were repelled or destroyed, overconfidence and lack of belief being their main downfalls, but he still taught those that listened and heard, the recent session done as he turned to his other reason to be in the room still. He had returned to conjuring monsters and experimenting with abilities to get a handle on the power, currently there was a Lady Cat standing in the center of the chamber before her attire became armored and her claws developing to rival steel, but she was called back, the ability shift disappearing before a Spear Guard appeared and was paired with an owl, the teal-blue radiating from them as Alexander waved once more and they disappeared, leaving him alone in the room as he leaned back and worked on some papers to keep his mind free for the time being. Gregor had informed him that the Church was getting more restless with the current events of the world, the crowning also in their minds as something was off and the teams were also dropping into realms that don't accept their presence with more unknown monsters than just Europe's brand of terror.  
Wallman gave him plenty of knowledge and understanding about the various monsters as it was part of his studies and guides to understand the monsters free, in Dracula's control, and were rival powers to the vampire lord, but none of those monsters sought to enter the European realm and kept themselves in solace, in the far reaches of society, their power only called forth by cultists and rogue officials for promise of great power and fame. Vision chirped as it flew out and floated about as Alexander nodded. "Yes, my focus was on the recent events occurring cross the land, something about it is... fishy, like something coming in the storm of battle, but how large, I have no clue." A sad sound followed and Vision nestled against Alexander's cheek as he sighed. "No, this is not going to be like with my ancestor, this will be..." But Vision stopped the thought short as Alexander slightly nodded to the noise. "I know, we are all afraid, I have never personally looked into the history of Belmont, but before Trevor, there is another who was actually notable, one Leon Belmont, but details of his journey is shrouded in mystery." Vision bobbed as it flew about as Alexander stood up. "Well, are you a chatty little ball of words, I understand, but let's see to something." Vision nodded before slipping under the cloak and Alexander stood up and headed out, the building itself seeing time as several students took to decorating the exterior with their mark, these groups being called 'sects' in the class room and they have been trying to prove each other to their peers while others kept to themselves, but the biggest sects being the 'Fullbusters', accounting themselves with a range of elemental powers, and the 'Scarlets', weapon masters without peer, even among the Church, had labeled themselves about the place as families took sides to support their children or the likely sects which is good as they levy their support to those young students, but it was also bad as some could use their talents for personal gains and wicked darkness. The reason for his depart was under concern of the sects, they had made an active arrangement to kill and bring in the greater monsters that they can muster, a rite of passage to be leader, but the number of monsters was rising to unhealthy levels and some of the sect members had personally asked him to see if he could talk some sense into Yuna, a young woman from parts in the East, and Levin, a noble son of one of the Church's crowning guards. While the rest of the team was dealing with the Fallen Armory, getting some training into black smithy, and tended to the presence of the other villages, he was basically on his own... but not as a familiar face came rushing for him and he nodded as she spoke. "Yes, you can come with, but be by my side at all times, Shanoa would kill me if you got hurt on my account." It went unchallenged that Mist had become the daughter of Shanoa and Alexander and they somehow agreed to the whole thing beforehand, so if one of them went somewhere, Mist either stayed or followed the parent out.  
They soon arrived to the outskirts of the village and Alexander pulled out a map to see where he needed to go. 'The sect members of both Scarlet and Fullbuster said that they were making their way to a site of Dracula's Castle, some believing that the castle itself was always shifting across the land, but it was mostly the place where Shanoa and I had encountered him and its shadow.' He headed on through the looming forest, through the paths and trails that none dared to follow before he soon came back out and beheld the ruins of Wygol and the Order building, continuing on as he entered the village, buildings destroyed, stores ruined, and the very plants have perished for too long alone as Mist sadly spoke in the tongue, starting to be mentioned as the Monster's Tongue, and Alexander nodded. "Yes, I thought this village would survive, but it seems like it was simply lost for too long." He turned and headed to the Order chapel, the very foundation ruined as pieces and parts of the building had crumpled in, but his entering the structure was easy enough as Mist clanged onto him as he searched with no remains of book, body, or mention of any falling there, sharing in the fate as Wygol as he stopped at a window and peered out to see a campsite set up at the cliff face, fire still burning to light up the place and show where to go next.  
Using the Werewolf's speed, he closed in and stopped short as he spotted several young folks guarding the perimeter, some dressed in the Church's armor and cloth while others were donned in traditional attire, the thought of Chinese or Japanese-styled armor crossing his mind on the garbs themselves before he stood up and watched, they patrolling about the location with distaste in their faces, clearly not likely to work together and that could be a disaster waiting to happen. Mist spoke up and Alexander nodded, but that was a mistake as a rustle in the trees and a trio of ninja dropped in, weapons out and all female and branded with the symbol of the moon. Alexander gauged his chances as one spoke up, the five outside the range of the others. "Invader, you dare to attack us here with your cowardly ways!?"  
"That depends on my intentions here, who are you to strike my charge and I with fury in your hearts?" A katana lashed to the side of his neck as the lead continued.

"We are the Lunar Whisper and we will not be undone by your vile words, dark one." Alexander paused for a moment as the Lunar Whisper was a chosen few among the sect that have proven themselves thrice over and who are devoted to their leader, their rival counterparts were the Knight Templar, both sides not seeing eye to eye and it is clear that neither would yield to reason when it came down to it. However, Alexander was not phased as he snarled to the blade and the one holding it, the peaceful way to go was through lust-inducing words from the Succubus combined with Blackmore, but he wasn't feeling too civil about it as he growled.  
"Get your blade off my neck or it will be your hand lost in the transaction." They held their ground with resolve and Alexander ripped loose, Mist shouted out, but it was not enough as he vanished and, with a slash, the hand was slashed off. The lead screeched in pain as the other two fought to stop the figure, but ample cracks and pops resounded from their bodies as Alexander did not yield, reappearing over the lead and doing the same to her allies before Mist grappled on and Alexander stopped, his teal eyes fading back to blue as the Lunar Whisper were actively sobbing from the beatdown they just endured, a frown present on his face as the monsters felt the same way before he spoke. "My apologies, you were not making it simple and I am just disappointed in your reckless belief." Raising a hand, water started to flow all around him as the trio soon found that they could move again, bones mending and limbs realigned, even the severed hand returned to place before the water receded to the trees and soil, the trio standing up once more before dropping to their knees and bowing.  
"Forgive us, Great One!" Alexander motioned for them to stand and they all stood up as the lead asked, her mark fully on her back. "What brings you this far from the village?"  
"Your leaders, some of the sect members were concerned with this endeavor and wanted me to see if sense can be put back into them, though not through my hostile behavior, that was uncivil of me."  
"I see..." The lead nodded as she continued. "We haven't seen them, they were meant to be in the camp with the rest of us, but only the second-in-commands are in charge here and no one is willing to exchange information." Alexander nodded as the lead walked to the village. "Please, follow us to the leaders' tents, we can find out more this way, now that you have arrived."

"Let us pray that it is so, Lunar Whisper." They headed on through and all quickly knew WHO was walking into their camp, some stopping everything and some dropping their armor or weapons before scrambling to picking them back up. The Lunar Whisper were surprised by this, but Alexander kept walking, his presence a powerful tool as he found the meeting tent, where the seconds would be at the time, and entered to a series of arguments.  
"You ignorant fool, your honor is useless in the face of this, if we are to make progress, we have to accept that they are gone, they didn't even dare to tell us where they went!"  
"No, it is your cowardice that refuses to send out parties to find them and bring them back, they are our commanders and you dare to believe that you can manage the Fullbuster Sect without your noble prince!" One side was a sorceress, garbed in attire that focused on both magical enhancement and focus, despite some parts of it missing to show off the abdomen and legs, the other was dressed like a more modern samurai with a lighter version of the helmet under arm and a pair of samurai swords on the other side. Alexander frowned as he looked to the Lunar Whisper and they bowed with apology as he turned back to the pair and spoke up.  
"Excuse me?" But his voice was ignored as they continued to argue.  
"Daft imbecile, have you no self-preservation!?; This land is filled with monsters that are more powerful than those that we have faced thus far, it is useless to continue!"

"It is a samurai's duty to protect their lord, I will not be a wandering fool for abandoning my charge here and taking up a leaderless mantle, that is a dishonor in of itself, witch!"  
"Hello?"  
"You are treading on thin ground there, ronin!"  
"I would like you to try anything, witch!" Both got ready to fight, but it also made them guard their guard as Alexander shouted.  
"ENOUGH!" The table cleaved in half as both jumped and turned to the figure standing there with the projection of Death hovering him, teal-blue glowing as the Lunar Whisper quickly dropped in panic at the power surging and the two quickly were forced down as well as Alexander scoffed. "Did I come all this way for a bunch of children who can't tell right from wrong!?; NO, I came this far out, to the location where Dracula's Castle once stood, to talk sense into the leaders of the Fullbusters and Scarlets and, now I hear that they are MISSING!?"

"I-I-It's not o-o-our fault...!" The sorceress stammered as the samurai was quiet, fear gripping both as Alexander continued.  
"THEN WHERE ARE THEY!" The sorceress looked half-way to a heart attack when the samurai spoke, hands resting on the ground as he plead.  
"Forgive us, sir!" Alexander's attention turned to the armored individual as he continued in his plea. "They departed for the castle to search for a powerful monster to slay, but we haven't had word back from them!" The avatar faded as the air returned and the cloth lost its frigid coating from the burst of power as Alexander spoke.  
"When we return to Moythium, I will expect a three thousand word parchment on the recklessness of betrayal and I expect there to be five copies BOTH!" Both flinched as Alexander turned to the Lunar Whisper. "Send word to the camp that Alexander has arrived and he is MOST disappointed in this company, stand by for extraction once I have found and brought the commanders back and under NO conditions is there to be an early march, understood!?"  
"Yes, Milord!" The trio rushed out as Alexander left as well and he looked to the castle before empowering himself with the Werewolf once more and sped toward the ruins, to find headstrong commanders.

* * *

Alexander arrived to the main gate and it was clear that the pair made ground as the corpses of fallen armor and undead littered the ground before he walked on through, the dead shambling to stand before Alexander lashed out a hand and burned them all, Mist keeping close as she held onto her father figure. "Return once you are at full strength, never before." He continued on as the dead were counted, monsters that made homage there after the fall, some being minor monsters while others were worth notice like the Sword Lords, the Giant Skeletons, or even the Great Armors, that showed that the pair had skill where it was meant to be in combating monsters, but even those were not seen as leadership material as he continued on through the ruins and to the crumbled clocktower, the real prizes being somewhere that held some measure of power still, the clocktower the greatest as the throne room was collapsed and it somehow remained standing in the test of time itself. "Stay close, we could be in for some trouble." Mist nodded as she clung to him, the threats of the castle itself laid low by the hand of the pair or by his hand to return them to the beyond to properly recover as the sound of gears and cogs grinded in the air, Alexander's arm holding Mist close as he leapt up the towering ruin and paused at the room where he had faced Death for the first time and found his 'commanders'. It was clear who was who as Yuna donned a shinobi attire, the abdomen exposed with the mark of the moon on it as she carried a pair of katanas and a large scroll on her back which must be used to evoke elemental powers while Levin was armed with a rapier and foil, dressed in a noble swashbuckler attire, but their foe who dealt them injures from head to toe loomed before them as a cape fluttered in the wind, pale skin smirking back and arms folded as the pair panted in exhaust as the vampire taunted.  
"Come now, stand, show me the willpower of your pathetic race." Both made attempts to stand, but collapsed down as Levin laid on the floor and Yuna with her knees under her, tears burning in their eyes the vampire just laughed at their pain, floating over and gripping Yuna by the jaw. "Now you know what we of the night are able to do, and your figure and body will make a nice addition to my wonderful harem, the male will forever be a servant to my thirst of blood, now it is time to taste." Yuna whimpered as the vampire bared his fangs to the exposed neck before Alexander cleared his throat, Mist retreating some distance and holding a charm close as Alexander stepped forward, the Vampire stopping as all attention rested on him.  
"I believe this is the part where you either walk away or be destroyed like any other that I have faced, Vampire." He released Yuna as she laid on the ground as the vampire just smirked.  
"A human who believes himself to be a power far more than monsters themselves, you clearly have a death wish." Alexander reached in and pulled forth his blade and readied himself with it.  
"I have fought many before me, giants that would have crushed me, titans that know no bounds, and demons whose souls reside beyond, you are no exception as you have no sense of life or purpose." Both clashed as Alexander stood his ground to the threat as he exceled in speed, conjuring of razor-sharp knives, and claws while Alexander was more of testing it out, seeing where the faults were and the strengths as well as he parried a few more blows before locking blade to claws with the vampire, his face still frowning as the vampire smiled still.

"You cannot best the night, we are eternal, we are everlasting, we will not fall to your pitiful ways, we will endure and we will conquer, like our greatest member Dracula, master of all that serve in his command."  
"Then you have never heard the stories..." The vampire was unprepared as the blade suddenly slashed and black blood flowed out from the palms and from the left shoulder as he continued. "Stories that tell of the Belmonts and their guardians, warriors and fighters bound to code of hunting the night and slaying the one who brought this power to bear, Dracula, the vampire lord whose emotions were shattered once more as they were in ages past." The blade slid across his shoulder as Alexander continued, his visible right eye blazing teal as he continued. "The reason I do not fear you is because I have seen the power and the horror that came from man's own faults when they yield to the shadows or allow a demon to arise for their own faults and desires, it is a world where the living fight and die for ideals and where monsters and fiends desire to further the destruction for their own gains, however..." A hand slid across the blade as he hummed and opened his eyes once more as the blade change in teal flames before he swung it, wind milling the new tool before its blade cut into the stone cleanly and he held the new length as he commanded. "I do not fear death for I have faced him and lived to tell the tale." None could tell what the weapon was as it still glowed, the vampire, foolish to believe himself immune, charged.  
"You are nothing, Death will have his sweet way on your soul once I drain your corpse of its bounty!" Alexander swung with ease and speed and the glow disappeared as the blade cleaved through the vampire's torso, eyes widened in shock as the handle was black as night, the blade shining like pure moonlight, and its designs across hummed with a frigid and ghastly power as Alexander turned with the Reaper's scythe and towered over the now-cleaved corpse who couldn't find the power to reform.  
"I am not afraid, fear is something that I don't bend too easily from, and if I see the vampire lord himself..." The power hummed from him like a beacon and the vampire could only stare in panic as he finished. "He will pray for the mercy given to him in days gone past, never return and never endanger the land of the living again, else, you will find me waiting, my blade waiting for its next target." The undead monster dissolved into dust from the brief glow of the sunlight and the fear as Alexander willed the blade back and sheathed it before looking back to the pair, fear evident on their faces as he spoke. "Now then... I believe I came here for a lesson in discipline..." Both cringed as Alexander continued, frown apparent on his face. "I will hear your members and see WHAT is to be done with the both of you and your reckless desires." With that, both were taken back to the camp and while they were praised to have survived, the greatest challenge came when all were requested to head to the village for a severe lesson of focus and understanding...

* * *

Yuna and Levin were not in the best of positions, stripped of their rank and forced to work as mere slaves of the work place with their more eager followers who demanded retribution for this harsh action, but both of them knew, this was punishment for running off and trying to face down a greater creature of darkness, but one that yielded a lesson for them, one that was taught to them with ease, the benefit of trust and allies, they were valuable and never to be replaced for zealots of blood or powers beyond, one had to learn the limits of their own power, learn the strength of those around them, and use them where they most benefit from, to learn from a new location or a new set of skills opened the way for more as one of the militiaman arrived and pulled out a parchment. "I am here for Levin La'Bast and Yuna Undyna." Both stood up and walked over as the members yelled for payment and mercy, but it was unheard of as the man continued. "The Conjurer will see you now, follow me." And so, they were leaded through the roads and streets of Moythium until they entered the Militia Academy as it was dubbed, lead up the stairs before standing before the door to the one person who held their final judgements in his hand, two mighty soldiers in heavy-plate armor towered over them as the militiaman continued. "He awaits you in here, do not disappoint." Silence filled their souls as the door opened and both walked in, the cloak a clear sign of who as it closed and both sat down before the words came out.  
"You two are meant to be beacons to those that follow you and all I have been hearing is unlawful imprisonment?" Both cringed as Alexander continued. "This shows they are rash, they are undisciplined, and untrained, did your families and allies send you on this journey to better yourselves alone or did they send irrational members to play caretaker for?" Neither wanted to speak or say anything as Alexander finished. "As of today, they are in the employment of Moythium, their training will be from the ground up, they will learn or be drafted back home with breadbaskets as their reward." Levin finally spoke as he straightened up.  
"That, Sir, would be a dishonor." Alexander looked back as Levin continued, his high rank forgotten for the time being. "Before I even heard of the growing ranks of people from this village, I thought I would be the most vulnerable above everything if the Church was ever attacked, I learned under their guidance when I found myself among them and grew as a person, I know that we are not tacticians or leaders to start, but they follow us and it means a lot." Alexander huffed, but it sounded playful as he turned and faced them once more.  
"Indeed it does, Levin, your father would be pleased to know that you hold your troops in high regard." He shook his head as he walked to the side with the two watching. "However, the fact that they were left to their own devices without any indication as to your own whereabouts and your second-in-commands in the sects shows that they are immature, that they were never taught why or how to manage the power given to them. I may not know how things are accomplished in the East, but here, we either ordain to a code or stand as brigands." Yuna stood up as she replied.  
"I am not at your leisure to tell you what my people choose to strive for..." The hand that rested on the table started to emit frost and Yuna gulped as Alexander spoke with some venom in his tone.

"YOU have quite the tone to address me like that, your secrets are NOT privy to the ears of the Church, nor am I above inquiring the FULL extent of your relations within your home country, I will get dangerous if I feel that I cannot trust those that put their lives in my hands, secrets are one thing that I WILL not abide when loyalty is questioned!" Without even looking the, the table froze over and shattered with a simple tap of his hand, both looking nervous as Alexander pulled his hand back and looked at them. "Make it so that your members understand the full extent of your error, to fault you alone is folly, it impacts the company or group as well if their commanders go alone and leave this trusted soldiers to fend for themselves, honor and trust is not given, it is earned. You both are dismissed..." They nodded as they stood up and departed, the point getting across as the door opened and closed to his eyes before he sighed. "My rage filled me, but this is the hard decision, they must learn and, if I must intervene, then I must to ensure that they understand that the world is not what they see, but what its true face is revealed to be..."


	54. A Short Respite - The Reveal of Clan

Alexander was not too surprised as the sects started to straighten out, word of his meeting with the two leaders lead them to briefing their members on the situation, even Yuna, whose family was actually a key force in one of the reigning lord's guard, straightened up and focused on Alexander's own lessons as he demonstrated the means to fight, taking influence with the more water-attuned foes before turning the lesson over to be more understandable for the foreign members.  
The lesson ended as Alexander dismissed the class and waited for a bit as he leaned back on the chair given, thinking about it as his foreign members asked many questions and he answered them to the best of his own experience, but it tired him somewhat as he waited, his party knowing where to find him if they needed to, but something else was... off as he hummed to the strange feeling in the air, magic to be exact and it glowed in the sky before his mouth frowned and his brow fell as he opened his eyes, this was no monster that he sensed, it was that of a guardian spirit and he could think of one soul that would do it as he stood up and headed out the door.  
The weather changed for the worse as blistering winds and pounding rain slammed into all the members, their homes baring the blunt of the storm, but for how long with one of the militia rushed over to him. "Sir, this storm is not natural, we need to withdraw at once!"  
"Take the women and children down to the Academy shelters, I want everyone down below for the time being!" The shelters were engineered with the combined efforts of the Church and independent hunters to keep the townsfolk safe, in case of the monsters and cultists growing too much as Alexander dashed into the storm, his cloak guarding him well as he rushed through before he reached the one place that he rather not visit once more, the ruined cathedral, and someone of Asian status praying before a makeshift altar as Alexander paused and the man stood up.  
"It took you a while to arrive, I had believed your honor was void in the first place."

"I am not a fool to abandon those who place their trust in me." The man turned to be dawned in samurai armor, Alexander knew that he couldn't talk the man down as he drew a samurai sword and the energy of the guardian surged into the blade, the steel glowing a shade of blue. "Whatever your intentions may be, I can not allow you to threaten the lives of innocent people within this land."  
"Yet you endanger them for your own benefit, fiend." Alexander listened as the blade moved through the air and the sound of lighting and thunder followed in the arcing wake. "By the power of the Northern Dragon, I will banish your strength and power, sentencing you to death." He frowned as he extended a hand and the great sword appeared before he moved into position with it.  
"You are not the judge of my actions and I will not stand idle to your threats." Both clashed in the blistering weather as it increased around them, the blade may have been empowered by a guardian spirit, but it was not able to slash through Alexander's blade, its steel and metal holding strong to the face of attack as they struck and danced with minor touch to Alexander and slashes into the armor from the samurai, but Alexander, upon a brief block and sliding back, paused as he heard something.  
 _'Honor is not given in this conflict, protect your sides, friend!'_ He ducked down and felt the whizz of something fly past his body, directed for his skull and lodged in a fallen pillar was an arrow, tipped with a poisonous acid that bit away the rock and Alexander frowned that this fight had turned to betrayal, the samurai code calls for honor and if this one was not bound to it, he was a ronin and one that would do anything to get his goals accomplished. This enraged Alexander, but he breathed as he focused his power, keeping the battle going while branching out with his senses, finding the attacker among the rocks themselves and he knew a feeling of dread... but not toward him, steel meeting once more as he searched a bit more, it is clear who and he was not too shocked, she had returned in fear, but he never figured out what as he would have inquired in her own comfort, but never had the proper time to do it. He blasted the samurai back as the blade leveled with him and the samurai spoke once more.  
"Now you see the difference between us, you are playing with powers beyond your strength and I have perfect mastery of mine, you cannot win." Alexander breathed before he let the sword faded and his eyes, flashed once under the lids, blasted open with radiant blue to his command.

"Then allow me to make it clear, CRYSTAL clear to your blind eyes." The weather started to halt before it started to swirl around him in wild fury as the samurai blade shook and tremble, despite the attempts of the samurai. "I hold a massive wellspring of power within my soul and I could have become the next Dark Lord if I wished it, but I held back, I restrained myself to stay as I am, human, born of mortal flaws and changes, I was born to a bloodline of evil, but I strived for the good of myself for many years before my name became a rallying call for soldiers and civilians alike." The blade flew out of the hands and floated about Alexander as he hovered some distance up, the voice humming to him from its steel prison. "I have served as a servant of Light before I fell in my own hubris, made to hide away before being pulled back into the conflict of shadow and light, souls have become a piece of my existence, they aid me and enable me to see what is beyond human malice and hatred, something I have never felt before." The steel started to fragment and shatter as the spirit came free, flying into the air as a great dragon of the elements, glowing yellow showing that its imprisonment was uncivilized and it must be repaid as it stared at the samurai. "You, on the other hand, have treated those same magic and abilities like monsters and threats, Samurai of the Tzu'toe Clan, threats to never bare in the light of day, to never reveal to the world the crimes of the forbearers, you are not heir to a legacy of honor, but a legacy of harm and pain..." Yet, the dragon backed down as Alexander lowered himself and the weather faded to the darkened clouds above. "But, I would be lying if I said that I would grant you peace, you had harmed a young charge of mine, her life invaluable to me now and I don't want to see her hurt, through her heart or mind, so tell me for your own sake, what did you do to her, samurai?" The man knelt on the ground before the dragon and the being who held it back before he spoke.  
"The Clan feared your great power, believing it to be prophecy before the eyes of seers, many also resenting your authority and command as you brought our youth and kin to your lessons and powers, an army seen in the visions that would soon consume the land in war once more." He bowed his head as he continued. "The time is coming fast, when the world enters war with itself and its kin, that is when the seers believe your power will destroy us all for hundreds of years, heedless of the lord of vampires as it seemed directed toward you, Conjurer." The head raised as he spoke. "My kin also saw fear to threaten your charge, believing that it will make you bend to my power and strength, weaken you to my demands, but her life is now void."  
"Allow me to be the judge of that, samurai." The flash of blue emitted and he turned to the spot, Mist armed with the dangerous tools, but three ninjas lay in wait to kill should she not fire as she nocked another arrow, tears dripping down her face as she quietly sobbed before Alex spoke in a whisper, somehow getting to her in the process. "Do you trust me?" She paused for a moment before the tools fell and she rushed forward and the ninjas sprung, but they were unable to fight a dragon as a swipe of its claw ended their lives and Alexander hummed as he turned back to the samurai who watched in shock at what happened as the young figure spoke. "Take them back and tend to their burial, this is one part of your penance for your actions, I will not kill you for your heart and behavior, now go." He nodded before collecting the bodies, laying dead and took them to a cart a distance away with the tools to kill Alex as he let Mist cry into him before he looked to the dragon, its slim and snake-like body moving in the air before it spoke.  
" _Trust given is easy to use, but Trust earned is reward onto itself, Conjurer of Souls, I am the Northern Dragon of Storms, one of many in my kin, my name lost to the tide of time, but in you, I find that my strength with be granted a higher penance than given to the clan ronin, use it as you wish of it and me._ " Alexander paused as the dragon surged into him with a ethereal form, his body gaining the power and the mark of Rusalka was semi-surrounded by the dragon tattoo that now sprawled his arm underneath, but he didn't say a thing as he lifted Mist and took her back, her sobs dying down to quiet snores of sleep, time not being very kind as his heart knew where their actions would go to next and somehow, the party met him there, his eyes taking them all in as Shanoa walked over and took Mist in arm and both nodded to the other before Alexander looked at the party and spoke.  
"I just wish to inform you all, this is a realm I have never knew about or fully understood to its purpose, so I can only ask that we, as a group, stay the course, play out the roles that are given, but don't be afraid to say something, it is better to say something crazy than nothing at all, is that clear, my friends?"

"Yeah, I got it!" Kenmur said as he pumped a muscle, Sapphire bounced in place with her sister nodding with a smile, Walhart saluted with a 'As you command!'  
"I am ready for your actions." Shanoa stated with a smile as Mist just cling to her, but it was enough as Alexander turned and opened the rift, the power strong that he found himself sweating a bit to get the right shot before they all stepped in, the rift dragging them to the very start, when Dracula and the Belmont Clan began their lives there, in the midst of what were knew as 'The Crusades'...


	55. Lament : Leon's Quest

Soon, they were dropped into the domain of a dark forest, its essence and power great and evil before they camped to the side and took in their new looks, dressed in old European attire with nothing to point out what it could be about before Alexander stopped and moved some of his cloak from the left side and spotted something he didn't expect, his right hand gripping it before lifting it to the light of their campfire before Shanoa asked, her attire that of a noblewoman from lands far away. "What is it, Alexander?"  
"My family crest..." All looked at him as he held the crest, a strange one as it was a horse with wings, commonly known as a Pegasus, of bronze as a coat-of-arms of lances stuck out the sides, the crest of the Helmsmith House, a house said to have fallen in the late Crusades to heretics, but this was the first time that he had ever seen the actual article of his family's ancient token of noble blood and righteous actions, ever only seeing it in books and talk of his family from his folks when they often made refer to it, an ancient line that had went missing, but never arose in the days of Europe present like a plague. "I have never seen it before in my life, only mere stories of it, this makes me... feel good..."  
"Wait, it's yours?" Kenmur asked and Alexander nodded before Kenmur showed off his armor, the same grafted onto the metal as Walhart's shield possessed the same, the rings wore by the girls showing the same as Alexander narrowed his brow in confusion, they were all in his family now, but... "Does that mean that...?"  
"It is possible..." Alexander stated as he looked into the fire. "You have all been placed with me in the House of Helmsmith, clearly with great meaning, but I am not too certain yet, this is a lot to take in..." All nodded and they didn't wait for too long before Alexander straightened in his seat, the rest looking at him before the thicket shuffled to the sound of someone coming and Alexander spoke up before he placed himself as a border to the figure as they came into view. Young and bold, dressed as a knight would in the ancient time, the young man breathed as he halted before the party, but his coat-of-arms looked familiar before he spoke up.  
"W-Where is my beloved!?" Alexander motioned with hands as he spoke.

"I am not sure who your beloved is, but it is unwise to be..." The draw of steel stopped them all as the party sprung and a fire burned in the youth's eyes.  
"I don't have time for this..." The sword returned as he spoke again. "Pardon me, I must continue my search." Like that, he bolted once more and Alexander watched before he spoke.  
"Walhart, douse the fire and keep to the rear, we are going after him, quick." All nodded as the fire was smothered out and they gave chase, the man looked back and nodded for an unknown understanding, all continuing before some form of barrier passed through them and the party halted with the young man as he commented.  
"What just happened?" He looked back with confusion as he continued, the party heedless to not draw attention. "I felt something strange." They looked about in ponder before another voice spoke up.  
"Ah, he must really like you. You won't be able to leave now." The steps on stone drew closer as the youth shouted forward where the sound was coming from.

"Who's there?!" What appeared was a wizened man who greeted them like old friends from the looks of it.  
"Now, don't get so excited... I'm just an old man." He came closer and the party simply bowed a bit to show respect as the man continued. "I just came to gawk at the people crazy enough to come here." The youth looked about the man in ponder before he spoke.  
"You don't... seem like a monster."  
The man motioned with his arms as he acknowledged the fact. "Of course not. What is your name?" The young man paused before he replied with a name, one that was a tell-tale sign of who he was.  
"Leon." The old man hummed to himself before he responded.  
"Leon... You're not... Baron Leon Belmont?" A position of power and a name that meant the whole thing before Leon replied.

"Just Leon Belmont. I have given up my title." Whatever he did to do that, it was clear that it had something to do with the barrier that now kept them in as Alexander reached behind with a few steps back and felt the power flux to his touch, but it was one keeping them all in, it would take him three days at best to sever the link, but only for a week at best as Leon continued. "And you, old man?"  
"Pardon me, Lord Belmont." The man bowed as he responded. "My name is... Rinaldo Gandolfi." But Leon walked forward and continued as he explained with a level of dignity, very common in the code of chivalry to Alexander and the rest of the party's best knowledge, though his holding a knife instead of an actual sword was strange, though they had time to tell them their name or alias for the safety of it all.  
"You can call me Leon. And I will call you Rinaldo. Don't call me 'Lord'. We're equals now."  
"As you wish. Now, Please follow me to my cottage. I want to talk to you." Rinaldo lead the way through the shadowy forest as a blood-red moon filled the sky, all of them coming to a well-furnished house and place that inside was the makings of a shop as Rinaldo spoke. "Wait here a moment. There's something I want to give you." With that, Rinaldo headed to the shelf and started to search through the shelves for the object as Leon spoke.  
"Rinaldo, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" The former Lord motioned to the place with a spread arm as he inquired.  
"Why are you living in a place like this?"  
"I have unfinished business with Walter Bernhard, the master of this forest." The party looked to Alexander for an answer, but he shook his head in a notion that he had never heard of Walter, but that was a given, not much history is told and it is believed that Trevor was the first Belmont, the Church's hate stemming from the fact that where the Belmonts go, monsters follow in their wake.  
"Unfinished business?"  
"Not worth mentioning. I owe him." A strange choice of words and the party remained rather quiet to the exchange as Leon replied.

"Well, I won't ask any more, but..." He looked concerned, worried for the elderly man under the mess of hair as he continued while leaning on the counter. "You're no in danger, living so close to him?" Rinaldo paused before he turned and replied.  
"It seems eternal life is extremely boring. He enjoys playing at cat and mouse with the hunters that come here." He huffed as he resumed the search. "Well, of course, there's no way he could ever lose... He thinks that my helping the hunters makes the game more... fun."  
"I see..." Leon mused as he stepped away from the counter in thought. "But what do you mean by there being no way he could lose?" Rinaldo mused as Alexander listened with the party.  
"Vampires are loved by the night, and this forest is locked in eternal darkness. He has never been defeated." Leon nodded before he returned.  
"Well, that may be so, but I must go ahead and face him." Rinaldo paused as he spoke, a whip in hand as he came out from behind the counter.

"Did he... take someone precious?" Leon nodded with a sober tone, like he was grieved over the loss for a faithful friend.  
"Yes... he abducted my betrothed. How did you know that?" Rinaldo sighed as he explained.  
"It's what he always does when he starts the game." He motioned to the lightly-armed knight and commented on the lack of fine weaponry. "You came unarmed. Your courage astonishes me."  
"I do have a weapon, just... not my sword. That belongs to the Company, and I left it behind when I gave up my title." Rinaldo huffed with a honest tone of faith as he commented.  
"Honest to a fault."

"I heard that many hunters have met their end here. If that's the case, getting weapons shouldn't be hard." Leon's reasoning was sound as the party silently agreed, any weapon that a man can use in the face of danger is a useful tool indeed, the dead having their own weapons used for the right goal is a worthwhile one to hold, but Rinaldo had a different opinion as he tossed the whip on the table and directed Leon's attention to it.  
"Take this with you. It will help you against monsters." Leon took it in hand and shifted it about in confusion before he asked, its power, though heedless to the young lord, was great and full of untapped strength as Alexander could likely guess of what power it was created from, a recent work as well.  
"What is this?"  
"A whip made with alchemy. It's stronger than any dead man's discarded sword." Leon's eyes remained on the whip as he asked.  
"Alchemy... I'm not familiar with that word."

"Not surprising." Rinaldo strolled to the side as he exclaimed with some praise, but not enough to be considered fanatic desire. "The field experiments with the principles of God's creation of the world. The only person who truly understands it...is Mathias." Leon looked with surprise as he continues to hold the whip.  
"You know Lord Cronqvist?"  
"I have known him longer than you have. His family has a book of secret arts, originally handed down orally."  
"…Secret arts...? …I never knew..."  
"Of course not. Only a handful of people in this world know about it. There are some who consider alchemy to be heresy..." Leon mused once more as he commented.

"I see..." Rinaldo leaned n the table and inquired to the former lord, not batting an eye to the party as they have yet to say anything to draw attention.  
"Are you one of them?" The question was honest, did Leon despise alchemy or was it different? After a moment of pause, Leon spoke up to the notion.  
"…No. If you are an acquaintance of Mathias, then you are trustworthy. I will use this whip with gratitude." Rinaldo nodded as he straightened up, his eyes wandering before he spoke again, Leon attaching the whip to his belt in the process.  
"Put your left hand out."  
"My left hand...like this?" He raised it to grip an invisible sword and Rinaldo stance into casting a spell with both hands raised.

"Don't move now." A violet aura glowed and found its way into the gauntlet that Leon wore, the glow visible to the naked eye as Rinaldo dropped his arms to the competition of the power. "That should do it. You can put it down now." Leon did not quite yet as he gazed at the shine and glow before he inquired.  
"…What was that?"  
"The gauntlet is enchanted now."  
"A spell?" Rinaldo nodded as he explained it.  
"Some enemies' attacks release a special power. If you block them with the gauntlet, you can gather that power."

"What can I do with the gathered power?"  
"You will be able to use magical relics by releasing that power." Leon's brow raised as he inquired as to the meaning.  
"Magical relics?"  
"Right. Those who excel in magic can use them. I have cast a spell so you can use them as well. I have some; you should be able to obtain them in the castle as well." The former lord nodded to the reasoning and the chance to purchase such relics and use them to aid him.  
"I understand."

"Right now, this is all I can do for you." Leon nodded and headed for the door before he paused and thanked the sagely man for his aid and the offer to do more.  
"Rinaldo, thank you." However, Rinaldo remembered something else as he walked over with a hand raised.  
"Wait a minute! I forgot to tell you something. The door to his throne room is guarded by five monsters."  
"So I will need to defeat them first." The party silently agreed that it was the way that the battle is fought.  
"That's right. That's essentially the test you must pass to fight him." Leon scoffed as he raised and lowered his left with anger.

"What a bothersome-!"  
"I told you before: to him, this is a game."  
"I realize that, but-!" Rinaldo was clam as he spoke, easing Leon from his rage to the vampire's little game.  
"If you have troubles, come back here anytime. They won't be free, but I'll have potions on hand for you." Leon nodded as he thanked Rinaldo once again.  
"Thank you. I appreciate it." The party leave out of the door with Leon as Rinaldo frowned his brow to the last member leaving, Alexander.

"Strange... I felt something emit from his body, like a monster or a child of the night, but..." Rinaldo wasn't too sure, if he was a monster, shouldn't the barrier have activated on him, but there was another feeling, one of... light." I must be losing my mind here." He headed back around and behind the counter before starting to organize his things once more for paying travelers and hunters...

* * *

Leon didn't speak a word as they headed up the way to the castle before Leon paused for a moment and turned to the leader as he inquired. "Tell me, who are you and what were you all doing in the forest, and why do you choose to follow me into this quest?"  
"Our names are simple, Leon Belmont, you greeted your name to Rinaldo and, by extension, to us and I will introduce my companions and I." Alexander motion to the first of the party. "This is my close friend, the Lady Shanoa, and her daughter Mist." Shanoa bowed or sort of with Mist clinging in her arms before he turned to the next ones. "The armored fellow with a claymore is my brother-in-arms, Kenmur, the cheerful lass is his partner in battle addressed as Sapphire." Both bowed to Leon as Alexander continued. "The female rogue is Morgan, my spymistress, and the kite shield-armed warrior is a trusted captain, Walhart." They followed suit as Alexander finished with himself. "And I am Alexander, leader of this band of allies and a trusted confine of knowledge and secrets." He bowed to Leon as he straightened up and looked to the castle. "Whatever monsters dwell within this hallowed zone of shadow, know that we will help fight the horde with you, no man is meant to fight alone."  
"I welcome the aid, Sir Alexander, however..." Leon paused before he continued. "You must understand, we are here for my beloved, Sara, and we will make for escape if we succeed." Alex nodded as they came closer, Leon pausing as he spoke in muse. "Sara, wait for me. I'm coming to save you." The journey in was froth with monsters upon monsters, minor ones, but still a dire threat as Leon was inexperienced, but he learned and he learned more under the guidance of the combat masters of Kenmur, Walhart, and Alexander himself as they continued to fight through the dangers, activating switches and devices across the castle's interior itself to open the ways forward before they arrived to a similar door that the party knew from their time with Hector, strange being the question to the answer as they entered to what could be of flesh and life as some huge worm-like creature surged from the walls and the party scattered as the floor seemed to move with melting husks of men before Leon lashed out with his whip to kill one, besting it for the moment, but more importantly, hitting the iris-like mound over something. The young lord's eyes flashed with recognition as he shouted. "Strike the mounds, they seem to affect that beast as well."  
"You heard the lord, strike hard, we must drive this worm out!" The party nodded as they dealt with the husks, but also evading the worm which was immune to their strikes, but their task was done, but not over as four bolts of electricity surged out before forming into a single column of yellow and a pulsing thing emerged from the center and Alexander groaned. "This thing is controlling the worm, it must be a parasite of some kind, of unlife at best!"  
"Destroy it, quickly before the thing consumes us in the undead!" They chased the object across the room as they continued the evades of husk swipes, charging worm, and its fire breath before they stood victorious, the creature bursting into flame in death as a way out shimmered before their eyes and they took it, reappearing before Rinaldo's house and they went inside for a spell...

* * *

Rinaldo paused once more as he felt the presence once more from this 'Alexander', Leon trusts him as he had proven a worthy warrior, but something didn't feel right as Leon claimed that he conjured magic to fight with a number of powers and abilities, his mind concerned that his barrier was not strong enough as it could be that Alexander was possessed, controlled by demons and monsters, but his concern also drew Alexander's attention as he stood up and spoke to the owner. "I wish to speak with you, just the two of us for the moment." Rinaldo nodded as the elder followed Alexander to the front of the house and the young man paused as Rinaldo inquired.  
"What is the meaning of your power, you are clearly not human to be using such power." The air grew moist, like rain would soon follow over all of them and their did so as raindrops fell over the pair in the chilling storm before Alexander spoke.  
"You had noticed beforehand, but the truth is that I am not being controlled, nor am I controlling souls of monsters." He turned and Rinaldo got into stance when one of the eyes glowed an ocean-blue and the figure of a woman formed behind him from the very water that rained, a smaller form of the Peeking Eye flying out and staring at the elder as Alexander continued with a small smile. "They are a part of my own soul, monsters and spirits that have joined me in my journey, but we are not here to plague the world in chaos." Rinaldo frowned his brow as the sorcerer continued. "My party and I came to this era of time, when knights stood for houses of nobles, to confront the one whose memories dwell within this place."  
"Belmont..." Alexander shook his head as he explained.  
"Belmont's legacy began here, but it is by the voice and sound of Death, that brings us as we bare witness to the turn of history itself." Rinaldo was ready for a fight and so was the woman as one hand shifted to a razor blade, but Alexander extended a hand and the blade shifted back as both hands clasped in front. "I am not your enemy, nor am I a spy for the vampire, I seek to help the Lord Belmont in purging this place and dealing with the darkness sustained here." The hands and the aura of magic lowered as Rinaldo spoke.

"You sure are certain of your standing and I sense your pure intentions, both cloaked and empowered." The woman disappeared into the rain and the eye flew back in and nestled under the hood as Alexander continued.  
"This is more than just an idle belief, I will help and so will my allies, we have a common goal and understanding, we will not fail either of you in this mission." Rinaldo felt it to be true, but he hadn't told a soul why he was truly here, a mystery somehow cracked as Alexander headed for the inside, the Eye vanishing as he looked back to the man who joined him. "We will set out once more to deal with the forces, the Ruins completed with the death of the Undead Parasite." The man nodded as both headed in, taking their time for Leon called for another assault, the party heading for the room where they got the map and found a platform ready to take them to the next part of the castle...


	56. Lament : Of Fiends and Constructs

They all appeared in a place that sung of ghastly melody and unholy shows, a theatre of ghosts, as the party contended with more stronger monsters, but the more dangerous aspect of the realm that they found themselves in were the traps that riddled the ways, from boneheads that fire beams of energy when one is not looking in their direction, falling spike ceilings, and magical boulders fired at them, even darkness played itself part, but in vain as light was conjured with the young man's strength and the party continued with a strange bell, pressing on to another room of a greater foe, entering to find... nothing. Leon huffed as he stated. "I should have known, a trap of its own meaning, Walter must enjoy the torture of this place." He turned and found that the door would not yield open, Alexander stepping down the steps to the wooden stage before them, lengths of curtain filling the sides as he turned back.  
"What of the bell, what meaning would it have?" Leon questioned the same as he pulled out a strange, white bell that they had obtained and rang it, its sound that of church bells as Leon stepped down and looked around before looking forward, someone now there as he exclaimed in surprise.  
"Sara!" Without thought, he rushed forward as the woman turned and portrayed a good act, but not enough, but the party did not interfere yet.  
"Leon! You came to save me."  
"Oh, thank goodness. I'm so glad you're not hurt."

"I can't believe you're safe..."  
"Let's get out of here first." Leon made the mistake as he turned his back, but he was not off-guard as the draw of steel resounded and he leapt back from the imposter, snarling to the 'woman' holding the knife drawn. "Who are you!?"  
"Oh, my, too bad. And I thought this would work so well..." Before all, the image changed to that of a succubus, her laughter echoing across the room as Leon grimaced.  
"I was careless. It was obvious that it wouldn't be so easy!" He slammed his fist into the wood in frustration as the Succubus came closer.  
"I was going to let you die without any suffering because I liked the way you looked..."

Leon stood up, rage filling him as he started. "Well, that's just too bad." Civil exchange to say the least, but the demoness was not so social about it.  
"Ah, but I've changed my mind. Your face warped in pain... Just the thought thrills me." Her wings soon took flight as she continued. "Ah, this will be lovely." The room started to bloom with wild flowers of demonic origin, but before any could do anything, the whole place froze in ice, the Succubus looking around in surprise as Alexander spoke, stepping forward.  
"So eager to please a master, so eager to give pain to those you encounter..." The clocked man mused as Leon unconsciously stepped aside. "You make me vomit, you are nothing without your plants and your powers are nothing more than idle tricks, attacks and a leeching kiss, you are not too impressive."  
"You dare to insult me, I will rip out that tongue of yours!" She flew straight for him and Leon and the party called out before the room changed once more, the Succubus inches, but her hands shaking in fear as the blue eyes glowed once more and the light seemed to dim out as he spoke, a figure of darkness pluming out as Alexander believed it the perfect time to try controlling the essence of Death, its power considerable, but nothing unbearable as he stared the demoness down.  
"What's the matter, the fear of death catch your tongue, oh lustful one of pain?" He walked forward, the demoness backing up in fear, a mouse fleeing from the cat as her wings stopped their functions in terror, her mind reeling from it. "Do take care to encounter anyone in the next life, else you will meet someone like me and they use mercy as a last resort." Within a blink of an eye, Alexander vanished with the ice and Leon struck, the Succubus in her surprise and weakened state falling to the ground as blood spilled across the floor, eyes trembling as she spoke

"If I'd known this would happen, I would have... fought you in the guise of your loved one..." She panted as the blood soaked the rag and her body trembled to get up in vain. "Then, like that old man, you would have..."  
"Old man?" Leon questioned as he drew close as the party watched. "Are you talking about Rinaldo?" Rage filled him as he demanded. "What do you mean?" A hand gripped the man's shoulder and Walhart shook his head to the anger as both looked at the dying demon.  
"Th-That old man... his own daughter..." But anymore was lost as she gasped for more, but she turned into rose petals and was swept away in a gale of wind, the party collecting themselves before returning back to the shop via a magic circle, like with the Undead Parasite, and found themselves before Rinaldo's door, Leon pausing as he barely touched the knob before Kenmur rested a hand on the lord's shoulder.  
"Hey, if you don't want to know, then we can just let it go."  
"I know..." Leon looked forward and breathed. "You all stay here for the moment, I will speak with Rinaldo." The door opened and he went in, Rinaldo greeting him as usual.

"You did well to come back." The air tense for Leon as he walked forward.  
"Rinaldo, please tell me..."  
"What is it?"  
"About your daughter..." This caught Rinaldo by surprise as he spared a glance outside to see the others just waiting and speaking with each other. The silence drove one before he spoke up to the question.  
"I don't know what you heard, but you don't need to know any more." He attempted to turn away, but Leon proved the more stronger to words.

"Rinaldo, you have helped me so much. The least I can do for you is listen to your story and support you in your suffering."  
Rinaldo looked over his shoulder and commented. "Needless meddling..." He looked back as Leon hung his head before the old man sighed and spoke once more. "Very well, I'll tell you." He remembered it all as he detailed the event. "It was five years ago... A cold night with a full moon. I returned home from picking herbs necessary for the secret arts and what greeted me was a sea of steaming blood." He hand swept over as Leon watched and listened. "And at the center of it were the bodies of my wife and son... I could not believe my eyes... My daughter was there, laughing, blood dripping from her mouth..."  
Leon was speechless so he spoke the only thing that came to his mind in shock. "She was turned into a vampire?"  
"That's right... By Walter..." Anger filled Rinaldo as he spoke the vampire's name in distain. "My daughter went out a window without even looking at me. When I recovered, I built the whip with alchemy. Then, I searched for her..." Rage filled him and Leon raised his hands to stop before Rinaldo ran off in his rant of rage and anger.  
"I see. I've heard enough!" Both hands lowered with Rinaldo's as his anger seeped away to Leon's continued sentence. "So this is what you meant when you said you owed him..."

"I challenged Walter, but nothing came of it. That is why I live here and help those who wish to fight him."  
"I never would have guessed..."  
Rinaldo then shouted as he pointed a finger to Leon. "Forget everything I just said. Think only of yourself now. He's not an opponent that you can beat while distracted."  
Leon was not swayed as he stated his reasoning to the old man. "No, you're wrong."  
"What do you mean?"

"The force of your grief can only make me stronger. Thank you... I am grateful..." Rinaldo hung his head as he replied to the loyalty of Leon.  
"Do as you will." Leon merely nodded and left Rinaldo alone, a sole tear dripping down his cheek to his surprise, but he did not wipe it away, instead and he breathed before he brushed it off, looking forward to the next visit of his wares, much gold and silver given to him for the supplies that the party made use of without question...

* * *

They headed back into the Castle itself once more, but this time going to a another area, the rushing water telling them that they are close to such sources of water, but the shadows could hid much in the dim lighting, a Dark Palace of Waterfalls to say the least as they started the search through. The encounter of Merman in the flood tunnels were a surprise, but nothing more surprising than the appearance of a Frost Demon and a pair of Frost Sword, their souls entering Alexander as he felt the increase of ice-based powers, but he felt a deeper force controlling these souls, so their full strength not given to him until they defeated the one who holds dominance over them. They continued, but the path was sealed off, except a rocky wall, the party at a loss before Sapphire decided to have fun with it, taunting a Heavy Armor and its flail into slamming its weapon into the wall, using her Werecat abilities.  
The party just watched from the wall itself as Merman were slashed without hope of coming back and the Heavy Armor getting more and more frustrated by the violet Werecat taunting and mocking it as she pulled the armor closer to the wall before leaning against it and motioning for the Armor to give its shot, the flail spinning behind it before launching forward, the Werecat dodging easily as the wall crumbled from the impact, not even allowing the Armor to recover before it was slashed with razor claws easily. Leon was aghast to what just happened, but Shanoa explained that she was cursed with a magical rune, however, her choice to use her newfound abilities to fight, Alexander sighing lightly to the explanation as they entered, moving through the rocking outcroppings of the small cavern, but the other side was daunting as it was coated in frost and ice, the party keeping themselves careful as they headed up and approached a door that proved a greater foe, however the hue that glowed was of green instead of red, making Alexander think that it was an optional one and they could fight it anytime, but now was the time as they entered to a rift of glacial power, the center etched with runes and markings as the foe appeared, a pale woman with ice covering her in a minimal way and pointed out from her head as she turned. The party moved to attack, but with a sudden burst, the party was fling back except for Alexander, he sliding on his feet a bit before a wall erupted and split them from him as he looked back, a ice sword forming in her hand before she spoke mentally. _"You who bares the cross of souls, if you wish to emerge stronger than before in your journey, then you must defeat my brothers and I in single combat."_ Alex was not too into the fact, but he accepted the term as he generated his weapon of the Sword Lord and readied himself as the Frost Elemental struck, she swift and quick on her feet, if she planted her feet on the ground, but it was the mastery of ice that made her a dire threat for if he stayed in one place for too long, she could end him like that, his fire abilities abysmal in the face of a pure elemental.  
Still, he stood his ground and struck with the same will and force that brought many to his side and soon, with a strike from underneath, the Elemental was defeated as she panted in grave wounds before she reached out. _"You have surpassed my power, take my soul and use it to fight my brothers, your mission here must not be fulfilled, not yet, defeat the Being of Stone and Magic within the Anti-Soul Labs, I cannot tell anymore."_ Alexander nodded as he extended his hand and she faded into an orb, landing in his hand as a wisp passed through the ice wall and entered the whip, the power now imbedded with ice as the party spoke.  
"Do you think that we should explore this place a bit more, we haven't found the guardian, have we?" Kenmur asked to Alexander shaking his head, the orb entering his body and he felt the ability to call upon it just like the Axe Armor to be the same.  
"I don't think so, something doesn't fit in, it looked like the Elemental wanted those like it to be bested as well, it also felt like it was guiding us to a different guardian, someplace more magical than this, the air to this place is... null." He was actually right as the power felt suppressed, unstable, like something was not able to be dealt with until later on and Leon nodded as he spoke, pulling out a magical ticket that was resounding with the statue in the Castle Entrance.

"Let us find this being and destroy it, this chase will come to an end soon enough." The ticket glowed with magical energy and they disappeared into a light before reappearing before the statue and they headed out once again, this time, guided by Alexander as he stepped on a different one from the three still lit and was joined by the party in the Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab, the feeling of demonic changes and vile essence flowing across the place as they fought through the masses again, Shanoa keeping Mist safe, but it was clear that she was interested in engaging more than from range where her abilities were less than effective. Alexander remained by her side for the time being to ensure that she would not be alone in the fighting, but the change in position was strong on her as they continued on until roaming through a forge area and finding the next Elemental, fire blazing alive in a muscled figure with a demonic face, raising its hand to bring up a wall of fire, the party staying back as Alexander stepped forward to the mental challenge of the creature.  
 _"This is what fell my sister of the cold, mortals are overly confident in their resolves, no wonder that so many perished before they even reached the castle."_ Alexander conjured forth a lance and its tip, slamming into the stone, immediately froze the ground except a radius around the Elemental. _"You don't even bring my sister into this, coward and honor less cur."_  
"I carry honor, Elemental of Fire..." The hand gripped the shaft as Alex pulled the lance free and stared. "But I will not bring her into this, this will be by my own strength, not the strength depended on a sole spirit." The lance came up and pointed as Ice and Fire fought for control over the rift. "Now, time to fight..." The battle began as the spirit charged, its three strikes being blocked by the length of steel and ice as Alex just raised it to block and leapt back when the Flame Elemental caused a torrent of flames to erupt, the lance coating itself before he thrusted forward, the flames freezing over before shattering to pieces onto the ground, the bout of power and strength great as the young man struck with wit and timing, not brute strength and rage as the Elemental, resulting in the victory for the party as the Elemental collapsed to the ground.  
 _"You have not won, our brother is the strongest and he will destroy you without remorse."_  
"Let me be the judge of that." With one final plunge, the flames ceased as an orb of fire red formed in Alex's palm to match the pale white of the Frost Elemental's, the party joining him as they debated facts in leaving the forge behind, the fire element entering Leon's whip as well.

"This should be the place where we are likely to encounter this 'Being of Stone', but I was thinking of something..." Alexander explained with crossed arms as the powers of both Flame and Frost filled him. "The Succubus was brought out by a bell, what if this one is brought out by something like that, a relic or magical object?"  
"It would make sense, Sir." Walhart mused with the party on the thought. "The Undead Parasite had no such lure, but the Succubus was indeed lured out by a relic, do you think it possible?"  
"I actually have no clue as to these magic things, my friends." Kenmur spoke as he rubbed his jaw and lightly held his sword in hand with a whetstone. "It could just be like the Parasite, just front and center and all that stuff."  
"But a Being of Stone..." Shanoa mused as Mist lightly held onto her arm. "The first thought I had on such a creature is a Golem, maybe something else, but what type of lure would be used on such a creature?" All mused before Morgan thought of something.  
"What about a rune?" All looked to her as she explained her view on it. "What if somewhere inside this place is a rune that could activate the Golem, something that resonances with its construction?" Alexander rubbed his jaw as he shared the idea with Leon on the basis.

"It would make sense, the creature must react to external magical presence, all magically-constructed beings possess some sort of alignment that allow them to respond to the activation of other relics or idols, it could also allow them to use advanced alchemist techniques in order to best their foes." The idea was far-fetched as such constructs have little to no sense of conscious except to their masters, but now was not the time to debate the wellbeing of creatures as Leon nodded.  
"Yes, I agree on that notion, I pray that we find out what the foe is truly before we are overwhelmed." The party nodded to the thought as they headed on through the place and fought its hundred of denizens before picking up a few strange runes that didn't fit in around the locations that they were found and continued through magical portals and passages before ending up in a wide chamber, the center keeping a large stone while parts and pieces molds and welded together in misaligned limbs laid scattered across the place before they all spotted a stone pillar missing a fragment of its creation and Leon lifted the one labeled with 'e' into place and nodded before the sound of rumbling came to their ears, all spinning around to the center where their enemy was building itself up.  
The guess was spot on as it stood up with a hunched form and its red eyes flashed alive as a earthly groan shook the room before it lumbered toward the party, arm prime to swing, the party's mistake of trying to strike fast and retreat before the beast could hit them, but it proved that it was just as swift in the attacks of firing its arms or swinging, bashing Kenmur back with pain flashing across his face, Walhart feeling the recoil of a slammed fist into the now-destroyed shield, and Leon's ability to block the attack was in vain as he flew backward, Alexander also making a short attempt before he slid back with a barrier and he grimaced before he stood back up and conjured blazing orbs and shouted. "Break him down once I offset him, we have to break him down piece by piece!" Kenmur and Walhart nodded as they stood up and charged just as the orbs were fired with intense power, the Golem putting up its guard in vain as the blasts erupted and the Golem stumbled back to the loss of its limbs and Kenmur's companion blade slashed through the left and Walhart hurling his shield for it to wedge into the joint and tackled the rocky body, bouncing off and slamming into the shield to dislodge the other, just cracking it as Walhart was knocked away, give brief seconds for Leon to rushed forward and generated power into the gauntlet before he punched, the fist slamming into the shield's rim and the effect had the effect as the stone shattered and the shield flew in the air before Walhart grabbed it once more with quick response. The now-armless Golem attempted to charge, but Alexander scowled as he commanded. "You are not welcome to reckless behaviors!" His avatar formed once more with the Minotaur, steam bellowing out before a mighty hand gripped and swung forward to blast straight through the stone, fragments scattering into the area behind as moments passed and the Golem pulled itself off before falling backward, crumbling as Alexander breathed, Leon shared a remorseful look as he spoke. "Sorry... this is not the way I actually want to help, but I fear that I will not be enough if I don't channel it more." The gripped hand raised as the Minotaur faded and he looked at it before a steel gauntlet rested on the hand and the two shared a looked as Leon spoke.  
"You and your allies are helping me, I care for your own life, but you have proven to be stronger than most wizards and powers, you have a kindred heart to carry on, don't let it fade away, Sir Alexander." He nodded as they obtained the Red Orb that empowered Leon's magical powers and they headed to the small hut, resting for a spell as the next leg of the journey was soon coming...


	57. Lament : The Truth Touched

As the party rested with Leon's watchful eye for the nightly turn, Alexander had dived into his mind of the landscape once more and found that its changes were great and powerful, now if felt more like a sprawling forest to him than a idle selection of realms and worlds, guideposts set up to direct the pathways and passages through ruined towers, darkened trees, and bubbling waters as he pressed on, pausing as he turned to a unlabeled path and headed through, the environment shifted as ice and fire clashed, primal and full of essence as Flame and Frost Elemental battled, Frost having the grace and speed while her brother raged with strength and anger before they divided with the bellow of thunder in the scape, both turning as Alexander stood quiet to them, Flame huffing and turning his back with a departure, but Frost was more humble as she spoke. "I am sorry, my brother is bull-headed to those who have not earned his power."  
"The feeling is mutual for me as well, I can't meet a eye with someone who only sees their own pride and nothing more." The young man stepped forward and stood in the battered clearing, "Tell me, do you think that I should confront your brother?" Frost shook her head as she answered.  
"By the power of us three, bound by the Vampire to leech our power to his own service, you will also be weakening his very foundation, but I hold a greater fear of losing him forever in the shroud of plant, wood, and fallen structure, I could never... I would never..." Alexander turned and didn't do anything as the ice blade fell and the Elemental, cold to the touch, rushed into him and cry, diamond-white powder falling down as she just gripped into the cloak in sorrow. "I just want my brother back, he is our anchor in this world and I will forever serve if only to save him from my own failures!" Such a bond between spirits was rare and this one was very powerful that Alexander could feel his own body exerting flames to ward off the possible frostbite that could kill him easily if he was there fully than just his mind. He didn't dare to tell her no as he felt other eyes fall on him and he knew them; the lost bride, the troubled lady vampire, the bound guard, the demonic scholar, and the split demon of man as they watched him from the shadows, their own presence sensed across the realm that he knew that they were waiting for an answer, anything to tell him and them what the plan was going to become, but he was lost to the sound as it seemed that the realm started to fade to shadow and darkness, threatening to choke him out before a light filled the domain, pure and true, its feeling that of a lost memory and a duty sworn that he realized who and he spoke.  
"I will find him and I will free him, my word for a life worth living..."

* * *

Alexander opened his eyes to find his body trapped as Shanoa slept on his right arm and Mist cuddled in between them, his left resting against the stump that they slept beside while Kenmur and Walhart took the watch, though Leon didn't sleep as he was praying to himself and, though it was not likely that any holy presence would help to protect them, it was good to have some faith in beliefs and ideas. He sat up with a grip on Shanoa, Mist pulled up as well as he looked about and nodded to his allies as they greeted him with the same motion before returning to the watch, barely able to rest back down before the praying Leon spoke. "Alexander, could I speak with you for a moment of time?" The young man looked and he, with a short pause, nodded as he lowered Shanoa and Mist down beside Morgan and Sapphire, standing up to Leon's and they walked a short distance from the fire as the former lord spoke. "I can not terry for too long, Sara needs me and I must be on my way with the gales behind me.. I wish to ask for you alone for this short journey, your allies look much too tired for this right now." Alexander spared a glance and Leon was right, how long were them running themselves tired before all this, he could recall a week of Kenmur actually sleeping, all carrying the same look with bagged eyes, peaceful slumber, and a nodding notion from the watch. "Rinaldo will protect them, his barrier is safely guarding all of them so they will be safe, all I ask is that you help me explore the castle much more and hopefully find Sara before it is too late."  
"As you wish, Leon." Alexander bowed a bit as the guarding pair waved farewell, having had the plan beforehand and just settled into nodding and watching as the pair headed into the castle, the domain great and many, but Leon decided that they face the true face of the domain of waterfalls properly, Alexander wishing to veto the thought, putting Frost's need first before their own, but a small nudge from the side of his mind and he agreed as they re-entered the dim place of light and shadow. They traced their steps back to the cliff and Leon noticed a strange opening in the wall with Alexander following him before they somehow reappeared on a platform, The young man looking down once and grimaced as he spoke. "Well, this is bad..." Before Leon could reply, the platform sped down a twisting and winding tunnel of traps and sounds as the sides were laden with spikes, grinding on the circular way before they both dropped into another chamber as both dusted themselves off. "Next time, I direct where we go."  
"Fair enough, that is one journey I rather NOT partake without caution again." They set out through the dim lighting that followed after activating some lever connected to the water lines, confronting more Flea Men and Armors with the lanky Lizard Men to face with as well, traps swinging about and endangering their lives before they arrived to another room and Leon's shadow crept away to the side as the two watched it stop and raise, forming a likeliness of Leon before it turned Alexander stepping back as Leon readied his weapon with a question. "What type of creature is this to take my form and my strengths?"  
"It's a Doppelganger..." Alexander remarked as Leon step forward and the thing strode to the side as the two circled each other, sizing up for the battle as Alexander continued, resting his hands on the railing. "It is a mimic-type of creature that takes on the shape and form of anyone that it comes across, some have the interest of replacing that person and taking over their lives, but there are others that seem to devote themselves to the test of souls, if one is strong enough, they yield to defeat, but if the figure is victorious, the person is sentenced back to the start, pride and arrogance being the creature's weakness, so practice caution and wit when facing this one." Leon nodded as the Doppelganger began the attack, the two evenly matched from Alexander's view, Leon trying a number of things to best his counter, but where the image excelled in dodging and dealing, Leon used its lack of magical relics to his advantage, beating it back as it skid back some before rushing for the center and jumping into the water deep in the center, the battle won, but it was likely that it would return for a rematch as the pair continued on their way before they found another passage down and used it, landing on a second platform before it rocketed down the tunnel, tossing them about while avoiding the traps, before they popped out somewhere else and Alexander pulled out the map of the map and found that they were back to the first level, he not even bothering to question the logic of a downward flight ending up putting them back to the floor above them as they pressed on, using another lever to move the water and followed the tunnels through, the notion of all of this being for someone else got Alexander on edge as what if there was someone of equal or of rebellious manners that they had to be sealed within to prevent them from causing any more trouble.  
That feeling was further drawn upon when they started to cross a metal bridge, droplets of water still on it with the waterfall to the side flow somewhat restrained and they arrived to a door that showed the main foe and they entered. The darkness filled their souls with an idle torch alit, but Leon was more perceptive as he peered into the shadows and inquired to someone in the center. "Is someone there?" He shifted as he continued. "Are you a prisoner here?" Alexander could tell the same as a figure was sitting before standing up and looking ot the pair before inquiring as well in a condescending notion.

"Who are you...?" Leon acknowledged as he spoke his name and introduced Alexander as well.  
"My name is Leon and this is my ally, Alexander." He turned back to the figure in darkness as asked. "And you are...?" The figure turned and walked into the light, his pale skin, white hair, and dark clothing gave him a dark and foreboding vibe.  
"My name... is Joachim Armster." He glanced up as he threatened in a dark tone. "It's too bad you aren't Walter." His eyes glowed and Leon, standing strong, commented on the emotion growing from the look.  
"This feeling... Are you a vampire?!"  
"That's right, lowly humans." Alexander took the next step as he inquired of the idea of their next foe being a vampire similar to Walter.

"Why would a vampire such as yourself be locked away within this place?"  
"Shut up!" Clearly, talk was out of the question as Armster wanted all the attention as he growled. "Damn Walter... I would have won, were it not for his Ebony Stone."  
"Ebony Stone?" Leon mused in question before he inquired. "What's that?"  
"If you want to know..." He lashed out with his arms as the surrounding swords sprung up to his command. "...Beat me!" The blades whirled about Joachim before closing around him as he mused his own. "It'll be a nice prelude to defeating Walter." Both stared as a hand raised to point. "I'll beat you... to a pulp!" As it turned out, he was not unprepared as, when the swords came free, a barrier emitted around him as he attacked with the swords and erupting blades, flames protecting the auras keeping him safe, but Leon knew what was called for as he took the attention away from Alexander while he gathered his power and blasted them with firebolts, disabling the shield long enough for Leon to do severe harm before they reappeared, the battle prolonged, but in the end, Leon cracked the whip and dealt a fatal wound to Joachim as he stumbled back, the swords clattering to the ground as he cursed the lack of victory. "To think I lost to a human..."  
"You promised, answer me. What is the Ebony Stone?" He replied to explain what little he knew of the Stone itself.

"A stone made with alchemy... It creates the never-ending darkness in this forest."  
"Hence, Eternal Night..." Leon mused with Alex nodding as he asked with demand in his voice. "But the night should help you as well, since you're a vampire."  
"That stone chooses its master..." That line made Alexander think that maybe, the vampires believed that the stronger vampire holding such a stone would only be like that for it grants them powers beyond their measure, it was possible that they were blind to the actual truth or that it was sentient in a way. "My powers pale beside his... Oh, if only I had the Crimson Stone..." He screamed as he faded away in pieces of violet, a green orb appearing before the pair of humans as Leon took it and mused as to what Joachim meant.  
"The Crimson Stone?" He turned in thought as he mused the idea. "He mentioned alchemy."  
"It is possible that Rinaldo may know something about the two stones and what the Crimson Stone is." Alexander guessed and Leon nodded as they headed out, Alexander pausing as he glanced to the left, seeing nothing, but feeling something, someone breathing rasped and sicken tones before they used the magic circle and returned to the hut. Leon rushed through the door as Alexander tended with his companions as he asked Rinaldo.

"I have a question, Rinaldo." Rinaldo rolled his eyes as he replied.  
"Don't you always? Ask away."  
"The Ebony and Crimson Stones..." Leon didn't need to say more as Rinaldo just paused before he straightened up and he inquired.  
"What about them?" He glanced over his shoulder as Leon inquired, sensing the hidden truth that Rinaldo had.  
"You knew about them?" A bit of anger flowed through him as he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"How would that have changed anything? The night still wouldn't have ended."  
"True, but..." Thankfully, Rinaldo was willing to say, Leon heard the story of his daughter and he felt a bit lighter, having shared it with someone.  
"Well, I would have told you." He turned fully to Leon as he explained. "I shall tell you now." Leon lowered his voice to a calm as he nodded.  
"Please." There was no room of being high up as they were equals here, Rinaldo starting off with something that was related to the two stones.  
"Have you ever heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"No, I haven't."  
"Making the Philosopher's Stone is the ultimate goal of alchemy... It provides eternal youth." Meaning that anyone holding one in hand could easily pass the ages without any issues, a small answer to a world of questions. "The two other stones were apparently created accidentally. No details of how they were made remain now." Leon stepped to the side as he replied.  
"I see..." He walked a bit as he continued. "I know about the Ebony Stone, but what kind of power does the Crimson Stone have?" Rinaldo shifted his head in thought as he headed for the flip door side.  
"I don't know the details. It turns the souls of vampires into power for its master. These two stones are the vampires' greatest treasures." Leon raised a brow as he asked about that.  
"Wouldn't the Crimson Stone work for humans as well?" A slight nod gave rise to more information.

"If all it gave you was power, that might be so..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've heard that it bears the curse of the vampires as well." Leon backed up some as he nodded to the idea.  
"I see... So humanity would be lost."  
"There are no greater treasures for those who become vampires." Leon sharply turned as he exclaimed in concern.

"And Walter has the Ebony Stone in his possession?" Rinaldo's brow frowned to the thought as he grimaced as well.  
"That seems to be the case. It was supposedly lost along with the Crimson Stone."  
"But if the Ebony Stone reappeared, then the Crimson Stone..." Both shared a look as Rinaldo finished the trail of thought.  
"...May also have resurfaced..." Rinaldo straightened up from his lean in the chat as his voice held a deep worry within. "I pray that it is not here." Leon nodded as he headed back outside, the members rather rested as he spoke up, gathering their attention.  
"My newfound friends... we have one last place to go to before we face the lord of this forsaken fort, please, lend me your strength as we find the last key into the inner sanctum." All nodded as Leon turned and lead the march, through the main chamber and to the portal room where the last location seemed to glow to their presence and they entered the outer perimeter, into the Garden forgotten by time itself.

The place was far worse than any form of overgrowth, but that was a given based on the monsters that swarmed out, but the real damage was beyond the building that they arrived in and through the corridors of stone beasts and stormed bones, the inner sections of the structure, must likely a greenhouse in a way, had fallen to plants and overgrowth in such that Shanoa and Alexander could see that it was both by demonic changes and unnatural growth that no one was likely to survive from long enough to make it habitable, but they were there for the guardian, and that was the plan before Alexander paused and turned, the tower in the distance thundering and he had the feeling that he knew why as Leon paused as well and looked out the broken glass. "How strange, it is of darkness, but why now does it rain?"  
"Not rain, storm..." Alex mused and Leon nodded. "There is something up there and it wants to fight, it is demanding a challenge."  
"How can you tell?" Leon looked to the cloaked youth and Alexander spoke with a thought.  
"My soul is shaking... in eager desire, it wants to fight that being up there and best it through the end, but it also wants to save the soul tortured within this place, perhaps my own emotions play with my mind, but I feel it in my blood, to fight and purify the lost soul onto a new path before the eyes of all." Leon nodded as he rested a hand on a covered shoulder.  
"Then, we will free them from their struggle, it will benefit us as well as the more powerful we become, the better chances we have against Walter." Alex nodded as they made their way to the tower, fending off more monsters before they started to ascended up and toward the room, the same vortex consuming the room before an orb of electricity formed in the center and with a flash of lightning, stood a regal figure, armed with a lance as it started at them with glowing teal-white as Kenmur and Shanoa moved to fight, but the Elemental shook its head as it gestured a finger to Alex, the youth sighing as he stepped forward, their field suddenly surrounded by a field of lightning as the being spoke.

 _"Kinslayer, you stand before me in judgement, your deeds revealed to my eyes as those of a murderer."_  
"Maybe..." Alexander mused as he formed his blade and pulled it free from the ground as he continued. "...But a murderer would plead innocent to avoid the charges, to be free to kill once more, I didn't come to die, Elemental of the Thunder..." The sharp tip pointed to the figure as its hand lowered. "I came to free the Soul of the Storm and reunite kin once more, by the frigid touch and the heated breath, I will fight... to free you from your shackles." The blade came up and was held in firm hold as he stared forward, both sides being encased in ice and flame before it swished and he held it in fencer stance. "Come, and let our battle echo to the clouds above the shadows.  
 _"You play with forces beyond your knowledge, mortal, know your place in the world of corruption."_ Within a second, both disappeared, the party surprised before the clouds above sparked and shattered as thunder blasted gales of ice and firestorms and vise versa, clashes of visible moments showing that they were going fast, fast enough to rival the lighting itself before they reappeared, both torn up badly, but the Elemental fell to its knees as it gasped, Alexander slowly walking over as his blade lifted the being's face to him, emotionless, but with all the emotions to gander. _"Your power is not unearned, you have gained their respect, their devotion, and their heart, you are not pure, but you have paid for your own sins, so why do you choose to continue on this path?"_  
"...To be honest, my want to learn more." Alex mused as he continued. "How did the world change, how has it been given a fated hand and people insist that they are the correct side, there are so many facts hidden and not one soul is willing to share those facts, you are right that the world is corrupt, but that is because we put our trust in mortal figures, even gods are seen as flawed in the end." The Elemental nodded as the blade moved and he knelt down properly, the blade raised as the flames and ice vanished and the flat tapped the shoulders, a 'knighting' to Leon's surprise before the blade slowly plunged into the chest, the blade glowing as the being gasped once more as his essence disappeared and all remained in a flash of lightning was the blade as the thunder element entered Leon's whip. Alexander grabbed the blade and tapped his head to its flat as he whispered. "Now... rest, you three and may your souls find peace for now." The blade faded as he dropped to his knees, the party walking over as he hummed to himself. Shanoa rested a hand on his shoulder and he held it before being helped up, he breathing as he took a potion to heal as Leon spoke.  
"I hate to dismiss this, but we have the guardian to face, let's go before the night pulls any further." They agreed as they headed on through the corridors and passages of the ruined buildings and the twisting overgrowth as they found a way behind a stone statue and continued on with foes standing before them before they arrived to an empty chamber of stone statues, but that was cut short when the largest, the one with a snake woman's head, started to move as stone turned to flesh and it spoke.

"Welcome." The snakes started to squirm as the head continued. "I haven't had visitors in a while." Leon drew back in surprise as the head pressed on, freeing itself from the statue with the rest of its floating body. "With those bodies, you'll make such excellent statue." The meaning hit Leon as he whispered in realization.  
"All those stone statues were..." He turned to the number of them, no wonder there were no corpse and such in the area, they were all either consumed by the monsters or turned to stone like those before them as the head continued.  
"A wonderful sight, weren't they?" The head continued as she mused. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon enough."  
"Are you the legendary monster that turns people to stone" The thing hissed in anger, but both stopped short as Alexander chuckled.  
"Leon, this 'monster' you speak of is Medusa, maiden from Greece who was cursed by the goddess Athena for daring to enter her domain with Poseidon." The creature mused before it spoke again.

"Still, I will grind you all to dust!" The battle started as Alex was laid on the sidelines and rested himself with Mist as the others battled Medusa, her gaze troublesome as she stunned them somehow instead of turning them to stone and rolling into them, the battle tough for the monster was Medusa in her beginning form than before, but Leon didn't know that fact as he lashed and struck with all the power that he could muster. Ultimately, the beast was struck down and it rasped in dying breath as it continued, Leon looming over the fallen head. "That... That whip is..."  
"It's Rinaldo's whip." Leon personally thanked the old man for it, it has been a most worthy ally. "Apparently it's effective even on legendary monsters."  
"It wasn't so powerful before... Did it gain its complete form?" This caught Leon's attention as he bent on a knee and asked.  
"Complete form?"  
"Still... it's no match... for my master!" With an ear-piercing screech, Medusa turned to stone and crumbled, unable to hold back the ability to hold the stone gaze in, the eyes turned to stone as well before the whole thing collapsed and the party headed out with violet orb in hand, returning back to the cabin and Leon paused as he looked back, the members easing Alex slowly to slumber to heal, leaving him to speak to Rinaldo so he steeled himself and entered, but still paused as he spoke.

"Rinaldo..."  
"I'm glad you're back." The older man paused to the short silence and he asked. "What's the matter? You have an odd look on your face..." Leon motioned as he spoke.  
"Well, about this whip..."  
"Were there problems with it?"  
"No, that isn't it." Leon continued as he explained in a short bit of what Medusa said. "I heard something about it gaining its complete form."

"Oh, that..." Rinaldo pondered it as he leaned on the counter. "It's true; the whip is not yet complete."  
"But it has become more powerful than before..."  
"That is because of you." Rinaldo commented as he sized up Leon. "I hate to say it, but it seems it fits you better than me." Leon walked closer as he inquired the method.  
"Is there a way to complete it?"  
"It's better for you not to think about that." Rinaldo quickly said as he continued. "It's impossible by any normal means..."

"But..."  
"Do not think about it!" Rinaldo angrily scoffed as he gestured with a finger to be somewhere else. "There are other things you must take care of right now." Leon groan in a huff as he replied.  
"All right..." He turned and headed back out as he joined the sleeping members and huffed as he gazed at the darkened sky, anger filling him on what Rinaldo was not telling him before a voice spoke up.  
"Don't beat yourself over it, Leon Belmont." He nearly jumped as he glanced to the supposed-sleeping Alexander, finding an teal eye gazing at him as Shanoa fell asleep on him while Mist slept against Sapphire. "You wouldn't like it either way, Rinaldo wanted to protect you from the ill deed that is entailed." The eye gazed up as Leon rolled over and asked.  
"What is the method, how is the whip's power complete?" Alex looked back to him with both eyes now as he answered.

"It requires the soul tainted by the night." Leon looked in shock as Alex continued, looking to the sky as he spoke. "Yet, it is not that simple, the soul must share a bond of trust with you, otherwise the whip would not accept the complete form in the first place, if Walter does do something, it will be through young Sara and you would be devastated by it... It would shatter your resolve if you were faced by it." As if he knew what Leon was going to say, he shook his head. "There is no medicine nor magic spell that can stop such an event from occurring, however, Walter himself would plant the ultimate tool in your hands."  
"The completed whip... for Sara's life?" Alex sighed as he spoke.  
"I am sorry, but considering we are trapped within this domain of shadow and there is no other within that can help, I am afraid that it will be so." But Leon frowned as he next asked about him.  
"And yet you have knowledge as to the process, a chance to foil Walter."  
"Be that as it may..." Alexander looked as he spoke. "I fear deeply that all we have been doing is playing into the hands of the one who holds the Crimson Stone." Leon slowly sat up as he frowned his brow to the words.

"What do you mean?" Alexander sat up as well, easily shifting Shanoa as he answered.  
"Was anything out of place with your friend, this other 'lord'?" Leon thought about it before it hit him.  
"His wife..." Alexander tilted his head as Leon explained. "Him and I have been loyal servants of God, however, one day, his wife, Elisabetha died of sickness and it destroyed him, he asked me to go after Walter to save Sara, but... do you think...?"  
"The chances are slim, but yes... I see the same trouble." Alexander mused as he looked into the flames. "Your friend might have forsaken God and wishes to cement his position as the antithesis, the opposite." Leon looked at Alex and asked the most valuable question.  
"Are you truly of this land...?"

Alexander chuckled as he answered. "No, I come from far away, from lands older from time, when men lose faith and trust in their religion that monsters and demons rise up to purge the land, I am from a much younger generation than you, Lord Leon, my secrets are not for the feeble of heart, nor to the older lines, I and my companions have traveled from a great distance and have come to behold the events of our world..." With that, Alexander dozed off and Leon noticed that his body was somehow healing on a faster pace than normal, but he did not pay too much attention into as he sprung up and dashed from the castle, his heart pounding in worry as he wanted to save his love, the keys in place for the way...


	58. Lament : Epilogue

Leon's charge was not halted as the orbs glowed alit in pillars at the end of the courtyard, leading up to the entrance of the castle itself. Leon entered and quickly came to a pause, looking up to the ground above and flinched as lightning and thunder struck at the point and he removed his arms to see an armored man of red hair and beady red eyes as he spoke, his stance regal and his voice called weight as it echoed. "Welcome to my castle. Pleased to meet you. I am the master of the castle, Walter Bernhard." Leon commanded as he pointed.  
"Give back Sara!" But the vampire was lax as he spoke.  
"Do not rush." He smirked as he motioned with cape out. "Your lady is here." The cape was pulled back to reveal Sara, in a trance as Leon called out.  
"Sara!" Yet, she only stared ahead as Leon questioned. "Why? Why won't she answer?" Walter spoke instead as he mused.  
"It seems the lady is tired." He slowly turned to Leon as he gestured a hand. "It seems you are, too." The eyes glowed as he commanded. "Rest a while..." Leon didn't do anything, but his body agreed with Walter as he dropped to his knees and felt weighed as he inquired in surprise.

"What...?" A ringing noise started to buzz in his ears, but he forced through it in rage as he mustered the strength before, with a roar, jumped and struck, the whip hitting, but no sigh of injure as Walter mused, pointing a finger at the whip that did nothing to him.  
"Well... That whip is Rinaldo's, is it?" Leon spoke in shock as he was SURE that he hit, but Walter wasn't injured, let along even wounded.  
"It can't be! My attack doesn't work..." Alexander's words echoed in his mind, he somehow knew that it was not strong enough and Leon was short on time.  
"I see." Walter continued in his muse as he spoke. "It's just as that knight said." He turned back to Leon as he spoke. "Very well. You've made it this far. I'll return her as a reward." Her body started to float as Walter raised his hand and Leon shouted.  
"Sara!" She dropped as Leon dashed forward, grabbing her before she hit and he looked back to the vampire as he spoke once more.

"I'll be in the throne room on the highest floor. I look forward to you making it there... alive." He entered a bout of laughter as he turned and walked away, Leon grimacing as he set Sara down and roused her as her eyes, once in the trance, opened with a pure light as she spoke.  
"Leon..." She raised a hand as tears started to well in her eyes. "Leon, is that you?" Leon took the hand and thanked God for her safe status.  
"You're awake! Thank goodness..." Leon continued as he spoke. "A friend is waiting for us. Let's go see him first." Thought Rinaldo was the one on Leon's mind, it wouldn't hurt to also have Alex see as well. After getting her to her feet, they headed for the cottage, the going slow, but sure as Leon spoke, crossing over the line protecting the house. "Sara, this way." But when she tried, all notions were knew as she stepped once and the reaction was deadly as lightning and thunder struck and swirled around her before she fell unconscious again, Leon gasping as he rushed over. "Sara! What's the matter?!"  
"What's all this racket?" Rinaldo scoffed, but Leon was faster as he exclaimed, the party rushing over as well as the former lord spoke.  
"Rinaldo! Sara suddenly...!" Fear bloomed in seconds as Rinaldo exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" He quickly stepped as Alexander drew closer as well. "You all go on inside."  
"But...!"  
"There is nothing you can do. Wait quietly inside." Leon paused before he stood up and spoke.  
"All right... Please take care of Sara." Rinaldo nodded and the party followed before Rinaldo spoke to Alexander.  
"You know... but you wish to help me?"

"I will not leave a man alone if I can help it." Alexander assisted Rinaldo, proving to have a more level-headed and clear mind as he helped detail the issue.

* * *

Leon paced about and all of the members waited in concern before the door opened, Rinaldo stepping in with Alexander behind him as he closed the door. Leon pausing before he asked. "How is Sara doing?!" Rinaldo spoke as he stepped forward.  
"She's sleeping in the back." Leon sighed in relief before he asked what ever occurred.  
"What in the world happened?" All looked to Rinaldo, but Alex had the answer, even Rinaldo giving permission to speak.  
"It was the barrier provided around this house of Rinaldo's..." His face was grim as he finished. "Its countermeasures activated." Leon drew back as the members looked a range of emotions; Shanoa, Morgan, Mist, and Sapphire holding looks of terror, Kenmur and Walhart glanced at each other in worry while Alexander was the same grim look. Leon spoke in hope that what it meant was not true.  
"What are you saying? That's... That's not possible." Rinaldo grimaced as well as he spoke next.

"There's no use hiding it, so I will tell you plainly." He turned as he answered. "That girl has been tainted by the vampire." Leon was not taking it easy as he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Rinaldo as Walhart rushed over, in case of hostile action.  
"You're lying! That can't be!" Leon swished his hand in grief and rage as Rinaldo spoke again, concern for the friend.  
"Why would I lie to you? You must accept the truth!"  
"Please, tell me you're lying." Leon hoped, with all his heart, that what was being said was not true, that he was not losing Sara just after he got her back. Alexander decided to filled the air as he leaned off the door and spoke, resting a hand on the old man to relax.  
"To be precise, she is not a vampire, not yet exactly." Shanoa looked still worried as he continued. "Her awareness of it wouldn't even notice the changes in her body... But if enough time is given, her very humanity will be lost in a gradual shift. It is much like Rinaldo's own daughter..." Leon walked back over as he inquired in hope of fixing the danger.

"Is there anything I can do?"  
"The only thing would be to defeat Walter immediately." Rinaldo spoke and Leon's chest fell as Alexander inquired.  
"What happened, you DID confront the vampire Walter, did you not?"  
"Yes, but when I tried to strike him with it, it didn't seem to have any effect." Rinaldo nodded as he confirmed the same worry.  
"It is as I thought, then... it didn't even work for you..." Rinaldo was filled with grief as he rested an arm against the wood of the door frame before Leon asked for something, anything that will work.

"Isn't there another way?"  
"Well, there is, but..." Rinaldo paused, the thought foreboding enough to shatter lesser men, but Leon was not as he begged.  
"Tell me! I'll do anything!" Alexander raised a hand and rested it to the approaching man's chest as he spoke.  
"What you ask is dangerous, it would scatter your soul if you do, but the question here is..." Both shared a look as Alexander asked. "Do you have the heart to slay that which you sought to free?" Shanoa rushed over as she screeched in worry to the words.  
"Alex! You cannot be serious, that is...!" Alexander didn't say anything as Leon himself asked the question.

"What are you saying...?" Rinaldo turned as he explained.  
"If you make the whip complete, you can destroy him. But in order to do that, you need a tainted soul- One that trusts you and one that you can trust..." Leon realized what Alex meant when he said it, but to hear it from Rinaldo, a man who has been nothing but helpful and an ally really dampened his spirits as he replied.  
"I abandoned everything in order to save Sara! I could..." He grimaced as he steadied himself on the table close by instead of Alex as he continued. "I could never do such a thing." Rinaldo acknowledged this as he returned.  
"Even knowing she's not human, it's a difficult thing to do. I'm not surprised."  
"Is she really... Is Sara really...?" Alexander answered as he swayed his hand.

"Both Rinaldo and I have confirmed the fang markings, the barrier responding as it did only proves that she has been changed in the slightest measure, Walter didn't leech from her blood, instead poisoned it with a unique strain." All were silent before they heard the thud of a window and whipped about, Leon first as his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Sara?!" The members shared looks as Rinaldo spoke in surprise as well.  
"Did she overhear us just now?!" They headed for the back and Leon exclaimed.  
"Sara!" There she stood, but with a knife to her neck, as if to save those in front of her from the disaster that she now posed as she sobbed.  
"Please stay away!"

"Sara, calm down." Leon spoke to reassure her as he asked. "Did you... Did you hear us talking?" She looked hesitant, but Leon pressed it as he asked. "It's okay. Please trust me. I will save you, I will, you'll see." But she took steps back as she returned.  
"I appreciate how you feel... But I... I have no time left." Alexander grimaced as it meant that while they were scourging through the castle areas, Walter has been letting the vampire blood culture in her body, ultimately leaving her to become on of his kind as Leon asked.  
"No time...?" She gasped in worry as she spoke.  
"I can feel it. My heartbeat is weakening and my blood is growing cold..." She looked at her body that started to look paler and paler in the moonlight. "I can feel myself changing into something inhuman..." She stepped forward in plead as she continued. "If my soul can save others, then I won't die in vain. I do not want anyone else to suffer my fate." Alexander felt the Lady Bat agree as Leon asked in sorrow.  
"Why..." But she stepped back once more as she begged.

"Please. If you still love me, please grant me my final wish."  
"I cannot..." The tears started to bubble in his eyes before Rinaldo spoke up.  
"You dishonor yourself, Leon. How do you think Sara feels...?!"  
"I know, Rinaldo!" He gripped his teeth as he spoke. "I do know, but..." Rinaldo looked and the knife fell, Sara now praying as a decision was made, he turning back as he spoke, resting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Leon... All that is needed now... is your resolve."  
"Leon... I will be with you..." Leon gazed to the sky in sorrow, lowering his head before he lifted it, eyes dripping with tears as his hand touched the whip.

"Rinaldo, what must I do?"  
"So, you've decided." Rinaldo stepped from the side as he explained. "You must enter into a blood covenant with Sara's soul. Focus your spirit on Sara." Leon nodded as Rinaldo spoke. "All becomes one in infinity. The tainted soul joins his." Magic started to form under Leon as Rinaldo continued with a echo. "Undesired and cursed soul, his blood accepts your hatred for the power to slay your kind." The circle hummed under Leon as Rinaldo motioned for the action. "Now! Use the whip against Sara!"  
"I swear to you! No more will suffer your fate!" The whip came free and he lashed out, the whip striking true as a gash erupted from her body and she thanked him in dying breath.  
"Thank you, Leon..." She tumbled over, dead from the strike as energy gathered in the whip, its form now complete as Leon stayed still for a moment before he straightened and sorrowfully speak.  
"Sara..." He fell to his knees and pounded the ground once as he called her name, tears pouring onto the ground in pain. "SARAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Within a short time, the party buried Sara, giving her a proper one for her bold and brave action, Leon resting there for the moments as his soul reeled from the pain, his head tilting up as Rinaldo spoke, the party listening as they waited by Leon's side. "That was one of the forbidden secrets, described in the book belonging to Mathias's family." He continued to explain as he continued. "Now, that whip has become the bane of the children of the night." Leon stood up as he spoke the same, his tears having faded for now as he answered.  
"Yes, I can tell... The power of hatred and destruction that the whip has against vampires..." Both stared at the grave, Rinaldo remarked on how it looks, despite the minor materials provided to Alexander and his band. The old man spoke as he apologized to the former lord.  
"I'm sorry, Leon..."  
"It couldn't be helped..." Leon spoke as he hung his head low. "It is no one's fault... It was what Sara wanted..." Leon turned as the party stood up, Rinaldo asking as he watched the young man start to go.  
"Are you going already...?"

"Yes. I must keep the promise I made to Sara."  
"...I see..." He turned back to the grave and spoke in sorrow. "Come back again anytime. I can be of some help to you." Leon nodded as the party left, but as Alexander left, Rinaldo felt... a twinge of energy flow into him and he raised his hand to find that a Sprite formed in his palm, the meaning not lost as he turned to the young man. "It is not... possible..."  
"Believe what you want, Rinaldo..." Alexander mused as he glanced to the man. "I'm just the traveler in this world." Rinaldo nodded as the Sprite rested in the hand and he spoke.  
"If you can, grant Leon the same, it will lighten his soul to know such a power helped ease his pain."  
"Will do..." With that, the party left to face against the vampire that ruled the night with his Ebony Stone...

* * *

As it turned out, Walter didn't want an easy target as the halls to the throne room were littered with monsters, Leon also facing off with his Doppelganger and conquering it, they also had to content with lasers and beams of energy as they made their way to the top, through the hazards and onto the throne which was familiar, a notion shared with the party as Leon rested his hands on the door and then pushed them open, all moving in as Leon walked front and paused to the being seating across the room as Walter greeted them with a shuffle in his seat. "Welcome. I have been waiting, Leon."  
"Walter... I will never forgive you."  
"I see..." He smiled as he crossed his hands. "It seems you have enjoyed the gift that I gave you." Leon growled, but reined it in as he returned the words.  
"Yes, thanks to that, I now have the power to defeat you."  
"Well, that power... is quite something." Walter mused as he stood up and spoke with pride. "But I am beloved by the night. You will taste my powers."

"I'll kill you AND the night!" Walter mused as he continued.  
"Interesting..." He raised his hands as the final battle was at hand. "Now, the curtain rises on this delightful little game." Leon charged and struck, a barrier protecting Walter shattering as he shouted. "WHAT?!"  
"Now, there is nothing left to protect you! I'll fulfill my promise to Sara now!"  
"Not yet..." Walter spoke as he continued in his thoughts. "The power of the night is still full. I shall teach you the meaning of true terror." The battle started as the two clashed, the party watching as usual before Kenmur asked in question.  
"Hey... his attacks are..."

"Yes, they are matching to Dracula's own, but I feel his power, it is weak, this cannot be the one called Dracula in the end." Shanoa mused as Alexander rubbed his jaw before he spoke.  
"Then my theory holds weight, Walter holds the Ebony, but then, who truly holds the Crimson?" Such questions were interesting, who did have the Crimson Stone and why go through all of this madness, Alexander watched as Leon proved to be the better, Walter faltering before he was struck down with fury, he gasping as he was in disbelief.  
"It can't be...This should not have happened..." Leon spoke as he answered in his way.  
"Sara's suffering... and Rinaldo's grief..." He stared at the dying vampire as scowled. "Carve them into your cursed body and perish." Walter howled as he replied in pain.  
"But... With my power, I will surely come back to life..." He panted as he continued. "I could not obtain the Crimson Stone, but someday, it will be mine!" Finally, the figure that Alexander was expecting made his appearance in a eerie laugh as Walter drew back in horror. "No! You betrayed me?!"

"I shall take your soul!" Death called out in a bellowing voice as his left blasted magic and Walter cried out in pain, his body fading as Leon was taken back before Death continued. "This power... I offer to the king who wields the Crimson Stone!" The power surged out and gathered in front of all of them as it all reformed into something or someone as the shattering of some crystal echoed across the chamber with a flash of light and a man inhaling caught their attention as a man of long black hair, regal attire, and a peering sight, stood before all of them as he spoke.  
"Excellent... I never spent a better night." Leon stumbled back in shock as he looked at the man and spoke.  
"Mathias!" Alexander was right, all this time, everything was made by this man, but how and why as Mathias thanked Leon.  
"You didn't disappoint me, Leon." Mathias mused as he stepped closer. "I knew without a doubt that you would accomplish this."  
"What is the meaning of this?"

"I needed a powerful vampire's soul. That is all."  
"Are you saying you used me?!"  
"Not just you. Your betrothed, Sara, Rinaldo, and Walter... I used all of you." Mathias mused as he motioned with a hand. "I never thought it would go so well, though." Leon's eyes searched before he spotted a necklace hanging around his friend's neck one that he questioned to be the other Stone Rinaldo spoke of.  
"Is that - that stone... the Crimson Stone?"  
"Ah, you know it?" Mathias's hand smoothed over the stone as he continued. "I'm impressed. I made Walter's soul mine with the power of this stone." Leon glanced to his whip that hummed to his touch, just like how Walter prompted such a reaction.

"I sense a rage from this whip..." Realizing the meaning, Leon exclaimed as he demanded answers. "Mathias! You abandoned humanity?!"  
"That's right!" Mathias exclaimed as he answered his plan and belief. "By becoming a vampire, I obtained eternal life. That was my goal. It was my revenge against God!" Leon was take in shock as he inquired to the meaning, Alexander watching from a distance as Death slowly turned to him and the party backed away with his dismiss.  
"Revenge against God?!" Mathias explained it in his eyes as he stepped forward.  
"We have risked our lives and fought for the sake of God... But God mercilessly stole away the one I loved most... When all I ever wished for was Elisabetha's safety!" He finished with a bold speech. "If limited life is God's decree, then I shall defy it! And within that eternity, I shall curse Him forevermore!" Leon looked down in remorse, how his friend did all this just because the woman he loved was stolen away, a painful lesson as Leon had just struck down his own instead of a disease taking her when he was not looking.  
"Mathias..." The now-vampire lowered his hand as he walked closer to Leon as he asked.

"Leon, after what you've been through, you should know..."  
"Yes, you're right." The party was halted from rushed by Alexander as he looked and shook his head as they listened. "I do understand how you feel... I, too..."  
"Then come with me. I will give you eternity, too." Mathias extended a hand, but Leon spoke otherwise as he didn't accept.  
"You wretched fool."  
"What?"

"Is this what the woman you loved would have wanted?" Leon demanded as he continued. "The Mathias I know would not have loved such a woman." Mathias glanced to the side as he spoke.  
"Elisabetha was a kind, honorable woman. She was concerned only for me to the very end..." His rage returned as he pointed all of it toward that same God worshipped and his name vainly used for gains. "That is why I hate Him! Am I wrong?!" He pointed at Leon as he inquired. "Did you not defeat Walter with hatred in your heart, too?"  
"Yes. I'd be lying if I claimed otherwise." Leon paced as he answered. "But defeating him... No, preventing others from suffering the same cursed fate...That was Sara's dying wish..." Mathias was taken back as Leon continued. "Granting my beloved's wish. That is all I can do to prove my love to Sara." He spoke in grief as he showed what the damage would be if he accepted eternity. "Eternity without her... would be nothing but emptiness."  
"Leon... I thought that you would understand..." Alexander stepped forward and Mathias drew back in surprise as the cloaked figure spoke.  
"Let your friend feel his way through the shadows of the world, he doesn't need the likes of eternity to grant him answer, he has found one without knowing." Alex continued as he stared Mathias. "Dawn is soon to come, now that you have absorbed the powers of Ebony and its curse removed for a time, do not weep for a friend that did everything to aid and ally with you, you both have history, a history worthy of many tales, your feats are that of legend and will not be dismissed in my eyes, your sorrow will also be seen as man's folly, only those who believe that God is omnipotent would blame him for the world and its mistakes, things that can change everything." Mathias hummed in thought before he answered with a farewell, tilting his head to the being before departing.

"Death, he's all yours." He changed into a bat and left, Leon calling out in vain as reality twisted to Death's touch and he spoke in battle.  
"By my master's orders, you will be destroyed, here and now!" Leon readied his whip, but Alexander stopped him as he spoke.  
"I suggest that you let me..." Alexander stepped forward and the air changed as he spoke, cloak bellowing as his sword appeared again with a chant. "By the strength of the Guard, the Gale of the Hybrid, and the Speed of the Cursed..." His body changed as well like he was a monster hidden underneath. "...Manifest in my blade; the Triad of Kin, the Grace of the Bride, and the Thief of Souls..." The blade changed as he swished it, the handle shifting into a long handle and its blade curved out as fire, ice, and thunder sparked about the silvery texture while looking glossy like glass. "...Guide me through this fight and prevail in the face of decay." Leon watched as Alex stood strong in the face of Death, a presence that scared Leon badly, and fight, the minions knocked aside and the scythe throws cut, even the blasted hellfire was blasted aside by torrents of water. The battle settled as reality returned, Leon shaking his head as he was sure that Alexander was changed, but he was standing just fine and normal as Death was beaten rather strongly.  
"To think that I would be..." Alexander spoke as he answered.  
"I only have the power to fight, to beat far greater foes is a feat in of itself, even when such beings hold divine power in their own soul." Leon nodded as he shook off the daze as Death countered.

"Unfortunately for you, as long as my master survives, I will rise from the dead..."  
"I see." Leon mused as he spoke. "Give him this message: You have become a cursed being and I will never forgive you. This whip and my kinsmen will destroy you someday. From this day on, the Belmont Clan will hunt the night!" Death screamed in pain as he faded away and the party didn't have time to rejoice as the castle started to fall apart, pieces falling all around them so they booked it out of there as the morning sun started to shine on through the parting clouds of darkness, the eternal night finally broken over the land for a long time coming...

* * *

Rinaldo dealt with some of his stock before he blinked a bit, pausing as he peered out to see sunlight streaming through the window as he sighed in relief. "So, they did it..." Soon, the party returned and Leon discussed his options before him, now as a hunter of the night, the Church was not likely to be accepting of his departure, even worse was Mathias, whose actions would condemn his soul and his name, but that was for a later date as Alexander parted with a small gift of a armband, laden with a spirit of magic to ease the burden before they headed off, the morning sun covering their departure back to their present and they all decided to rest for the time being, Alexander didn't as he sorted through the recent notices and issues before he paused, pulling free a small parchment and he read it.  
'In the wake of Bishop Gregor's unnatural death, we of the Eastern Orthodox Church do hereby declare all assets and allies of Bishop Gregor Von Kin to be rendered null and any practice in his title or in his interests will be considered heresy and will be punished as such in our laws.' Alex raised a brow as he put the paper down and looked about before he turned to face the embodiment of death and asked. "Did you...?" Death shook his head as he answered.  
"His age had caught up and he was slowly dying from a poison from one of his fellow clergymen, but he welcomed my presence and departed from the world, but in this, I cannot cease this reckless desire, they have also issued bounties for you and your party." Alex straightened up as he questioned.  
"But what of the Archbishop, what does he say about this madness!?"  
"He is dead..." Death looked at Alex and continued. "It was a recent attack from heretics against my lord's faith, fools the lot of them, but they had struck and killed him before they were routed, the new Archbishop is a man named Tyrome and his views on these matters are to the extreme, he will purge the land of the filth that he believes is there." Alexander sighed as he rested a hand to his temple.  
"The storm is coming and the Church will not see it coming, even when it is a torrent ripping their faces apart." The silence filled the gap as Death departed, Alex handling the scythe and thinking of his plans, the village yet to give up, but there was going to be issues soon if he didn't shut it down soon.

'Leave it to the shift in the guard to upset everything within this place, I just hope that the villagers will agree...'


	59. A Short Respite - Moythium's Fall

As it turned out, there was a widespread outrage that such training and practice was suddenly outlawed, only the Church training was accepted in the world and they were hostile, Alex could see why the villagers would reject the ideas and forcibly pushed the Church out of Moythium, but they had to understand that some people want things their way and the Church is bigger than a simple village, even if that village is better-trained, better prepared for monster, and are versed in the magic arts, a lot better than the average priest or acolyte. It also proved to be valuable to the party as they trained out in the wildness for a better understanding of their skills as Alexander himself experimented with his own powers, Rusalka currently out, but using not only water to her advantage, but also ice as the Frost Elemental, whose name was actually lost and needed time to debate on it, had taught the water demoness how to harness that power as Zombies and Skeletons shattered and died to her powers as she either blasted high-powered blasts or closed the distance with bladed hands. Sapphire showed the same as her speed gave her position to slash and dice her targets with ease, her claws doused in blood and dust as the environment was also used to her advantage in bouncing from tree branches and tree stumps.  
Alex didn't need to watch the other members as Morgan and Walhart, the supposed weak links, performed far better than the Church's own elite as they showed skills and strengths that would forever shame the Church and its greedy desires. 'They are going to change too much for the best, we are the only line of defense with any ample students in the face of the monsters.' That was also the issue, there was a dramatic increase in monster numbers that the Church would be having issues with them if it wasn't already the starting of a wide-spread war across the land of Europe, they blind to the threat of hidden agendas and he didn't question it, the 'holy' officials have always been blind when it came to monsters, only ever focusing on their own kind that possess things abnormal to their vision. 'Still, it is better that the people hold something of hope in the authorities and not lose themselves in despair.' He conjured the Spear Guard and Sword Lord and created orbs from them as it felt easier to draw on their strength like that and Rusalka's own was unique as it was laden with a symbol that meant love and swirled like a whirlpool of water as he paused to the end of the monsters in the area and pulled her back as he regrouped with the members, pausing as he noticed the loss of two, Shanoa and Mist. "Hey, where are Shanoa and Mist?"  
"They headed back when Mist overextended herself and summoned a Minotaur." Kenmur spoke and Alexander nodded, they have been doing their best to train Mist to learn and control her powers in a more stable setting, rotating to ensure a full bond of trust among them and her, thought she found more comfort in him or her, perhaps seeing them as parental figures to be stabilized with. Alex breathed as he turned to the village, a few miles away and he felt the need to move on, move from Moythium and head somewhere else for safety before he stopped, a sense of dread filling him before Sapphire paused, sniffed the air and spoke in question.  
"Hey, we didn't light anything on fire, did we?" His heart dropped, he restricted fire-based powers for the time being and no one was fool enough to tell him otherwise as he extended a hand, Vision appearing as he asked.  
"Scout from the air, tell me what you see." Vision nodded as it flew up, peering about before screeching in panic, the eyeball flying so far and squeaking so quickly that Alexander had to piece out the words being mashed before his eyes widened, the meaning hit him hard as Vision returned and he shouted.

"Form up, Moythium is being razed!" The party double-timed it as they dashed the way, Alex felt his heart ready to burst, this was the day that he feared, the day when the Church betrayed his word and attacked...

* * *

Screams and shouts filled the streets as they arrived and Alex barked commands. "Get everybody out of here now, any possessions are to be salvaged, but those lives matter, get to it now!" The whole party divided as Alex spirited through, his presence a welcome sight as he ordered for all to evacuate, husbands, mothers, and children dashing for the far side and into the French countryside where a newer branch of the Militia were positioned and willing to obtain those refugees as Alex doused the fires that came and aided in the withdraw, his faith not tested as knights and soldiers marched through with weapons and armor adorned in the Church's symbol and they were openly attacking, nearly killing more in their path before the strikers made their stand in bold strength, Kenmur and Ragnell working as one as they slammed and diced through the hostile members while Walhart proved too much for them, even his shield held strong against volleys of rounds. Alphonso speaking as he appeared with Orvyra beside Alex.  
"This is getting out of hand, why now!?"  
"The guard change must see us as a threat and seek to destroy us." Alex grimaced as he commanded. "Get going and find Shanoa and Mist, we must get them out as well, right now, go!" The duo dashed and flew off toward the Fallen Armory as Alexander pressed on, his mind grateful for transferring the shop and all of its wares into the States for his insight, but he kicked himself if all of it was in vain for his lack of saving those around him. He leapt up to the roof unlit and spotted the army or, a better term, ARMIES as the whole of the Church was brought before Moythium and it was going to be destroyed within the hour if Alex and his allies don't stop it in time. "What way can we use to save this home of ours, we are outmanned and outmaneuvered, my strength will falter before long against these fools."  
"Sir..." Alex turned inward to Edgar as he spoke. "We cannot save this village, but there is something we can do, the soul of the Hydra is yours to command, just expand it out, grant it with the elements, and set it against the army, it will buy time if not save the village quickly."  
"And the drawback?" Edgar nodded as he answered.

"You MUST maintain an active link to the creature, else it will rampage across the countryside and do more damage than what is asked of you, I have looked and this is the only way, please trust in this judgement, Sir." After a moment, Alexander nodded as he spoke, eyes opening to the threat once more.  
"Very well, it is time for the Church to face something worse than idle heretics." Magic formed around him and he chanted as the monster formed into reality, a furious roar bellowing as it stomped toward the army, its snake-like body grown feet and legs and it strode for the army, they putting up defense that was useless as one head blasted fire, blazing it all to pieces while the other heads exhale ice, thunder, poison, and darkness, tearing through the army with ease with minor injures riddling the body, but those wounds and the strain was pushing Alexander to do more, to keep it stable without fail, but it was pressing him hard that his nose started to drip with blood and he tried to hold it together before he heard a voice, HIS voice.  
"Let me take this burden." Skeletal hands braced in front of him and Alex felt the stress fading as Death continued, channeling the beast in its path. "This is a favor repaid, Gregor's and I will fulfill it to the man and to you who has gander his trust, you have not failed, you have given many the chance to live and you have protected them from a blind Church, go and join your allies in the future to come, I will ensure that you are free for the time being."  
"I can't just..." Alexander breathed as he dropped to his knee, Death somehow converting the beast to a bony frame of its glory, his body dropping before it was supported by Rusalka as Death continued.  
"Go, and we will meet once more on the field of trust and on the battlefield." He was ferried away as Death pulled all of the Church and devastated their army, a problem for the beginning of the end was coming to bare as war seemed too likely to occur and all of it spell danger and disaster for the world at large...

* * *

The Village of Moythium now laid in ruin, but the people had been saved in a majority, the Church also faced backlash from this action as words started to spread that the Church not only aggressively attacked the most protective village for people with the Order disembarking from the graces, but also finding their serving members dismissing themselves from the organization, breaking them down within days as it lost mass, the ruling head losing it in days of their rise and, if they were wise, they could repair the damage with a acceptable excuse, but right now, Alexander and his company moved to the edge of England, the Fallen Armory rebooted up as a simple store and they tended to it in a casual manner, no monsters or abilities as they laid low from the zealots and heretics that were likely roaming about, the town guard kept the peace as the members just relaxed, to breath in the misted air of England while the world finally engages in war, a war between nations and among the people that came to view...


	60. A Short Respite - The Morris Holder

Alexander breathed as he rested in the Fallen Armory, the time placement that he found themselves in was close, but it was longer this time as they found themselves approaching the year of nineteen-seventeen, putting Alexander in a position as he was sure that it was nineteen-ten last time he checked, but it explained things out easily as he looked through the available records that he can get his hands on, one speaking of a new bearer of the Vampire Killer, but the name Morris was off as he compared it and its details out to match.  
Near the end of the eighteen hundreds, someone by the name of Quincy Morris fought and killed Dracula, but no details tell of his life which caught his attention as he looked through it, finding that he has family in the States, the shipment of his stuff back costly, but worth it as the Fallen Armory prospered to his reading and his study. 'What could it be, something is clearly off about the Vampire Killer, but what...?' He tried to think on it, but any reference was flawed as the party traveled backwards in time and his actions with theirs have affected the timeframe, the armband stayed to Richter to which it was either lost or destroyed before Richter disappeared to be Shaft's puppet. The Whip didn't change either through the ages from Leon, but clearly something happened and he wanted to find out what. His eyes opened in ponder before he reviewed the data once more, finding the name indeed with the family, but it was indirectly linking with another family called the Lecardes to the Belmonts, the likely story was that the Belmont felt it was time to spare themselves from Dracula's hatred and rest while others took up the mantle, but that didn't answer what happened as he looked through it before a knock of the door came to be heard and he spoke, straightening up. "The door's open, come in." The door on the lower level opened and hefty steps headed up and Alex's brow bent down as he took in the members, a pair of tough-looking men as one held a spear weapon that emitted a familiar aura to it that he almost felt like he was looking into the soul of a strange twist in Dracula's soul, like how Alucard displayed, but the other one was a burly sort of folk as he had the very whip that he knew right off the bat as the Vampire Killer as he spoke. "Greeting, what can I do for the both of you?"  
"Yes, you can tell us where your master is." Alexander raised a brow before he leapt, the whip uncoiled and lashed, smashing his desk to pieces as he landed some distance and stood up as the tough man continued, readied with another lash while his companion readied his lance for battle with a fury in his eyes. "You and your master will not be allowed to spread your chaos now, even in the midst of the world at war." Alex knew that the world was undergoing war as he rested out of the conflict, but who's the master that the two were asking about? "Now, you will tell us what you know and your part in a village's destruction." The blue glowed teal as Alexander spoke.  
"You dare accuse me of destroying Moythium!?" The duo braced as they were blasted out of the door in a torrent of winds with Alexander floating out. "It was my life line for years and you dare say that I destroyed my former home for some reckless move of power, who are you to dare accuse me of such an act on the people!?" The brute snarled, but the Spaniard straightened up as he spoke.  
"I am Eric Lecarde." Alexander floated back down as he listened to Eric continue. "I have come this far in search of Elizabeth Bartley, niece of the vampire lord Dracula, with my ally." Alexander paused as the conflict eased out, clearly both wanting to put his guard down before striking again, but the effort that Eric was giving to tell him was enough to ease his mind that this was not a mindless search as he gestured to his tough ally. "And this is John Morris, wielder of the Vampire Killer whip, passed down from the Belmont line."

"I see..." Alexander mused as he rubbed his jaw, motioning his hand to the door and repaired it in record time as he continued to spoke, John older-looking than the both of the other members listening. "Well, I am somewhat pleased to hear that from the both of you that you are seeking a vampire, but why would your search come to me, of all people when there could be clues as to where she would have gone?"  
"The Church guided us this way." John finally spoke as he straightened up. "The few members spoke of your treason to them and how you had fled, leaving a powerful monster behind to ravage the town." Alexander sighed as he rested his hands on his hips.  
"So, the Church, in all its 'pure' nature, sent you to attack me, kill me, and find out the whereabouts of some vampire that I have never heard of...?" His eyes flashed and both members suffered a sharp chop on their heads, yelping in shock as Alex continued when Blackmorre's hands had done their simple task. "Idiots, the both of you, the Church is SOUR at me for not submitting to their harsh judgement in Moythium, the village I called home, and still have the audacity to send skilled hunters after 'supposed' CULTISTS instead of actual monsters!" He crossed his arms as the duo rubbed their heads in ease as both looked at him in surprise and guilt. "I don't know where Elizabeth is, but I have never had contact with such a being, even so, I know the points of right and wrong." Both looked down as John spoke, thudding on the ground as he groaned.  
"Just great, Elizabeth is free to do her mission and we are not even aware of where she is!" Eric mumbled as well as he rested his spear in the dirt and voiced the same.  
"Indeed, we have no chance now and we had to listen to the Church about their vengeance on an innocent man." Both groaned as Alexander just watched them before he sighed.

"Come on in, I'll help you out, despite the hostile action." He walked inside as both John and Eric followed him and he sat down, doing nothing for his table as it was moved to the side like magic and his supplies cleaned up easily as he rested in the seat before he pondered the idea. "Based on her behavior, what do you think Elizabeth's plan is?" John answered as Eric nodded.  
"After assassinating the Crown Prince of Austria, she disappeared and left the events of World War I to begin, but due to my family and our short interaction of Dracula, I think that she could be searching for something, but I don't know what as my father had dead in the battle." Alexander nodded as he pondered the thought before he stopped, eyes opening as Eric asked.  
"You know where she could be?"  
"The last place of Dracula's Castle." He straightened up as he spoke. "Reading records and archives that I manage to collect and copy, I have a basic understanding that, if Elizabeth was eager for something, it may be the revival of her uncle, but she must stall it long enough that the bloodshed will be enough to restore him to full strength and for that, we have to collect the first clue, and I have the idea of where to begin, the resting place of Dracula himself in Europe." Both nodded before Eric spoke up.  
"Could you... aid us in this, we would LIKE..." He glanced at John who coughed before he turned back to Alexander. "...It if you could provide some assistance in this and help unravel Elizabeth's plans." Alexander hummed before he answered.

"Very well, I will help, but not alone." Alex stood up and continued. "I will be bringing my trusted allies, those that have been with me for a sizable amount of time and we will depart before the night falls once more." Both nodded as they waited in the shop as they watched as the gang was collected and formed up once more, their debates nothing permanent as Alexander had shared prior that a jump forward would be likely and, since the Church downright destroyed Moythium, they were not settling down yet until either the power wore off or something came to him to repel the power, the latter having a hidden meaning as Death was likely holding the power, but could be losing it over time and Alexander wanted to be prepared as they formed up and discussed the plan, they were to aid John Morris and Eric Lecarde in their journey to find and destroy Elizabeth Bartley, niece of Count Dracula, before she accomplishes an impossible feat and revive her uncle on the souls of the lost within the first War of Worlds...


	61. Bloodlines : The Chase Begins

Alexander fixed his new coat with ease as Morgan and Walhart worked in tandem to make it for him, based on his own power and interaction with his souls as he shared thoughts with Rusalka as John and Eric followed directions to the last site of Dracula's Castle, within Romania. _'Sir, the fact that his castle is in Romania should tell us that we should be more careful, even with nations fighting it out for conquest.'_  
'Which is why we must do this, Rusalka.' Alexander mused as he rubbed his jaw, the landscape slowly yielding to the view of the castle, outside of its usual placement than when he first journeyed. 'This 'Elizabeth' holds a lot of danger and she stirred up the hornet's nest to get what she desires, we have to stop it before it gets too dangerous, we already have the world fighting, it is only a matter of time before it divulges into all-out genocide when the monsters actually do roll in.' He flicked his wrist and looked at some papers that he snatched early on, the death count going rather high, but the small numbers made more sense, Romania was the highest among the sites as of current to have soldiers perished to monsters, companies withdrawing quickly before they lost all of it to monsters, no one believing that they still existed, his personal thanks going to Shanoa as she often peered over the records and documents of the Order, safeguarding them from the Church when they torched the main structure the members shattered to the nations and forced to hide those powers for the time being as their mission was conflicted as of now. Soon, the truck came to a halt and all got out as they peered up to the ruined castle, stone and timber falling apart before their eyes as John mused.  
"We have arrived..." They looked up to the ruins and he spoke, gripping the whip as the smell and sound of death and crows filled the air. "All the death committed here must be the hand of that witch, we will stop her here."  
"Easy, Morris." Alexander mused as he extended a hand. "It is possible that she had escaped from this place, but that doesn't mean we can't found the trail, she came here for a reason and we will find out that reason, now let us proceed with caution, the monsters may be vulnerable, but they are not weak to the unprepared." The party had given their names as followed; Alexander Helmsmith as the leader, Shanoa Helmsmith as his first companion in the journey, Kenmur Themis being the close friend and ally, Sapphire Cutter who was given her safety at the near-loss of Alex's own, Morgan Cutter as both a sister and a skilled rogue, Walhart Tidus being the great shield for all of them, and Mist Helmsmith whose language sadly hasn't picked up English and she requires Shanoa or Alexander to translate her Romanian to English, in the ride there and as they looked at the ruin, they felt no fear from it and it was a surprise, even to Kenmur as they moved through the rusted gate and down the way to enter the main hall through, their path halted by the sight of gruesome zombies and other creatures that had changed direly that Alexander's and his monster felt the change being from the niece, not Dracula himself as they proceeded through, the way tattered and ruined as they soon encountered a monstrous sight, a large wolf-like monster missing portions of its body as bone and flesh struck out, its breath that of fire, but it soon faltered to them as its core was struck and they continued on, the demon wolf sealed up as its essence was destroyed, no chance to use its abilities for themselves as the journey continued on to the throne room, the very passage up crumbling in its bony dragon form as they made it before Walhart shouted.  
"The casket, it's shattered!" Before the moonlight, Dracula's coffin, his resting place in life and death was broken, its cover shattered opened, but no sign of Elizabeth. Their chances continued to be tested when a assortment of armor pieces, brought together, attacked them and nearly killed them with its erratic actions, but they managed to best it as John huffed in anger to the collapsed armor.

"This was a waste of time, Elizabeth is gone, there is no trace of her being here other than the casket and we don't have a lead." He nearly slammed his hand into the casket to destroy it more when Alexander spoke, lifting up the discard helmet of their foe.  
"Not yet, this armor was made manifest through a witch, one whose control is maintained through Elizabeth, if I can tap into its memories, I can guide us to the next." Eric looked surprised as he questioned it.  
"Is that even possible and, if so, how are you not corrupted!?"  
"I had my fair share of monsters, but sometimes, humans act before think, I just decide to use a different path, not that hunters and Church members can tell the difference at times." He raised a hand and hummed, the helm glowing as his mind filled with a new series of voices.  
 _"Yes, my uncle will be revived soon and the world will be brought before his feet, the glory of Dracula will be the grace of my own boundless life!"_

 _"My Lady, the energies are too low for his full revival, but I know of several locations where we can gather the needed energies to do so."_  
 _"Then let us be off, you speak of Greece, of a shrine arisen from the tides and that will be where I will gather the first pieces, my uncle will be pleased to know that his power will forever dominate man this hour."_ Alexander stopped as the helm fell, he dropping it as he looked at it, the regal voice that of Elizabeth, but the graveled voice must have been the witch and she spoke of Greece, a shrine from the sea?  
"I have the location." Alexander spoke as the party gathered and headed back to the car. "Elizabeth is gunning for something in Greece, something belonging to her uncle that is dwelling within the shrine that came from the ocean tides."  
"An Atlantean Shrine." Eric mused as he filled the gaps. "I had long heard stories of Atlantis, but to know that the city once did exist." John nodded as he started the truck and drove out, their speed taking them there as John added.  
"This makes our job easier, Elizabeth must know that with the rise of the shrine, some fragment of Dracula must also have arose from that location, we need to catch up before it is far too late."

"The witch said that there were several locations that they could draw power from, the shrine must be the first and I can decipher what it means." The hunters nodded as Shanoa whispered to Alexander.  
"Are you certain that these hunters will not harm you, I fear for your life nowadays."  
"Worry not, dear Shanoa, we have to confront this menace before it gets too out of control and I know better than to leave any of you of this, not since the Church is likely hunting us with the few members still remaining." She nodded as they drove past the dread and death of Romania and into the country of Greece, their ride coming to a end as they spotted a massive shrine surging up and revealing itself to all there. The vehicle coming to a stop as they all disembarked and Alexander gauged it before he spoke. "Alright, I don't want to cause anyone grief, but I need two members with me, light on their feet, the passageway is still consumed by the waters and it is likely that the monsters also wait under to pull anyone down to the depths." John and Eric looked at each other in some confusion as to the authority before Shanoa and Sapphire stepped forward, the trio nodded as he continued. "Alright, the rest of you will guard this truck, we don't need monsters ruining it before we get back." Kenmur gave a thumbs up as they did so, Mist lingering and gave a hug to both her adoptive parents before heading over, the five members now going in, jumping across the intact pillars and ruins as they battled through Minotaurs and spirits, but as soon as they entered the main structure, the water started to rise and the way back was suddenly sealed shut, forcing all of them to start ascending up through the interior of a doused shrine, the monsters surging through it making it a lot worse as they attempted to hold the members back and for the water to surge over their heads, the chance foiled as they made it to the top to find the source, a living human being conjuring water as he whipped about and glared before the water halted, John and Eric puzzled as the Hydromancer dropped to the ground with a gasp.  
"S-S-Sir!"  
"Thomas, you now serve dark powers?" Alexander inquired as the hydromancer glanced about in terror.

"It's not what it looks like; I mean, it is, but it isn't...!" Thomas groaned in pity as he spoke. "When the village was razed and the Church started to purge the countryside for anyone following your word, I-I was lost and then was told by some elder witch to serve her mistress, but I didn't know what she was up to, just asked me to raise this shrine and stand guard for anyone who would be chasing her." Alexander nodded as he walked forward.  
"I understand..." Alexander rested a hand on the man's shoulder, his mind was appealed to and he followed it for a purpose, Moythium was a grave raze and not many people had escaped unscathed in the first place as he continued. "Tell me, was there anything that drew you in, made you start to lose yourself within this place?" Thomas thought about it as his attire consisted of a Arabian-styled garment of blue and all the things that came with it which was odd as he was from Germany and never had any way to obtain such fine craftsmanship.  
"Not... sure, one moment I was speaking to this witch and the next, I found myself here, sensing some strange energies." Alexander nodded, pausing as the sound of... metal clanked toward them and he raised his head and walked past to behold the two, towering armors stomping toward them, black crows flying off as they gazed down with empty visors with flail and axe in hand, Thomas grimacing as he spoke to the new figures. "They must have been here to ensure my loyalty, I am sorry, my teacher."  
"You have nothing to apologize for, Thomas." Alexander smiled as he looked back. "It is often we play into the hands of sin, when our interests align with heaven and light, the first lesson I had taught you was to never accept the certainty of the world, it has many sides to its words and lessons." John moved to attack, when Eric stopped him short.  
"Wait, John, I want to see this youth in a stronger setting, we briefly saw what he could do." John frowned, but released the whip as the two juggernaut charged and struck, but the halted water came to Alexander's aid as his avatar surged forward and formed, an orb of water and ice in the clawed hand as violet, half-opened eyes stared as Alexander spoke, his eyes glowing now that also filled the avatar's.

"You raise your weapons to me, then face the maelstrom of my soul!" The water surged like feral wolves to the meat, enveloping the armors which could only hold on so much as their coat and arms started to rust without pause and the one bearing the flail was suddenly pierced through with ice shards, the magic keeping it alive shattering as well, the red armor trembled out and clumsily raised its blade to kill, but Sapphire was faster as her body changed and she dashed, claw shattering the ruined metal before shattering the parts to fragments of corroded metal and the water started to fall without the control under it and Alexander turned to the party. "We have little time to waste, Thomas, head home and tell us what else occurs, is that clear?" The young man nodded as he dashed away and the party headed down to the lower levels hidden on the other side, their way lowering through wooden platforms and it continued on past more of the bull men and some medusa heads and across some crumbling and decaying fragments with corrupted men in their path, even getting a glimpse of a marooned fishing ship, before they lowered into a near-empty chamber if it wasn't for the towering figure of stone looming over them, water and plant growing on it before its red stone alit and it stomped in the lowering water before swinging its arms into the ceiling, causing the stone above to falling on them, but they were more stronger than stone as John and Eric shined in destroying the stone of the goliath and the ceiling with Shanoa showing her own mastery in her glyphs as she diced without a single look with rapiers in hand and Sapphire just smiled as she reveled in her Black Cat change, bouncing about the place and slicing through, Alexander just smiled as his own hands called forward magic circles before barraging the golem with bolts of energy, the golem stumbling as it tried to defend itself, but nothing could have saved it as John leapt high from a falling rock, stepping quickly before striking the exposed core and the stone crumbled to rubble and a shard falling into Alexander and he hummed as he focused out the golem's memory.  
 _"Mistress, we have secured the fragment."_  
 _"Excellent, and the Church?"_  
 _"Blind as ever, your words and rumors have done the work for you as your uncle is remade."_

 _"Perfect, without any powerful force to bar his return, we will have full control of the situation and it will ensure that none will rise to fight when he returns in force."_  
 _"Of course, Milady..."_ The memory died and it didn't need to tell him as his eyes, the glow fading, opened up and he opened his palm to the dust of the core, pouring it off as he spoke.  
"I know the next place, they must have rigged this up before we ever entered this cursed war..." Alexander mused as he turned and John was first in getting in the truck once more in their return through a unburied passage to the surface and starting it up. "Italy is the next location, there is great power contained in their monument, the Leaning Tower of Pisa."  
"No wonder..." John exclaimed as the ride started and they drove away to the shrine descending some and settling as ruins in the swallows. "Italy was recently attacked from abnormal creatures, some of the populace were not fortunate enough to escape easily as the monsters surged under the cover of night and some of the Allies had sectioned the place as a 'war zone', at least I now know what the hell is going down there."  
"Elizabeth must have wished to shatter Italy a bit more and the Italian government can't deal with it as they have their hands full with this war." Shanoa spoke and all nodded as the vehicle roared through as they headed through the cape, not by land as the borders would be closed off and there would be heavy fighting going down across the land, their mission only made more difficult, but it was a challenge that they accepted as they chased after the niece of Dracula...


	62. Bloodlines : Italy to Germany

Their luck held strong for, despite the presence of aquatic monsters, even a large sea serpent that they beat back, the ship that the party traveled by was safe to land and they continued to Italy to look into the menace of the monsters, it somehow didn't help that, before Alexander could pass through and into the city, he swiftly found bayonets to his throat, the party gasping as soldiers moved around them except for John and Eric and a well-dressed member walked forward with a condensing look as he spoke. "The Church warned us that you would be around these parts, it doesn't help your cause that monsters attack this place now and you have the audacity to arrive like you are welcome to the city."  
"You say that as if I am the catalyst of your ill-tides." Alexander stood up and looked level with the corporal as the long blades remained within two inches from his neck. "Besides, I am FAIRLY certain that a wide-spread war across the land holds higher priority to the Church than the rants and appearances of monsters, am I wrong?" His answer came with a slap with a gloved backhand and Shanoa nearly rushed it to help, but instead winced to the pain as Alexander rolled his jaw, not even surprised. "What the heck have you been eating, bricks?"  
"Hai un sacco di coraggio venire qui e sederti come un 'salvatore' qui." The member snarled in Italian as he rubbed his hand. "I do NOT have the patience to contend with blind fools and reckless members." He motioned with his head to the soldiers with hands behind him. "Portali via e bloccali fino a..." This was halted when a female voice growled.  
"Corporal Second Class Miguel!" The corporal literally flinched as a woman in military attire stepped down the stairs to the docks with gas-masked soldiers behind her, her red eyes blazing like glowing rubies as all the members saluted her and stood at attention, even the ones next to Alexander as they removed the blades and stood at attention. "I gave you a direct order to defend the southern perimeter of our city from ANY MORE monster attacks and I find you here, harassing some travelers of their business!"  
"B-But, Madam Major...!"

"I will repeat myself this ONCE, so get it through your thick skull!" She growled as she spoke in the same language. "Mobilita le tue truppe e torna subito al lavoro, mi occuperò di questi membri mentre ti occupi di più di quei demoni ossuti, VAI!" The corporal saluted in fear before motioning the troops to move quickly, the group rushing off as the woman turned to them and sighed. "My apologies, everyone has been on edge and some even take up the 'Church' command to locate a rebel member who has been 'conjuring' monsters all over the place, a pity as I actually learned some things from the guy."  
"And you look quite more different than when we met, when you asked about Sapphire, AND when you listened so intently to those long lectures." Alexander mused with a smile, the woman pausing as she tilted her head and asked.  
"Wait, I never told... how did you..." To this, Alex groaned slightly as he answered, not disturbed by the lack of info.  
"Time is a punk when handled by a bony figure called Death, it is a real pain in the butt, really, I have lost how many to my constant dragged into motion of events, even the Church is heedless when I just return and look like the grave has not touched me one bit." He extended his arms and the woman ran right into him, the troopers slightly shifting as the woman squealed.  
"Oh, sir, I am so glad that you are back!" Eric and John looked at each before the woman back up, clearing her throat as she answered. "So... where were you prior to all of this and the Church's... attack on Moythium?"

"I was in Moythium when it was attacked, I told my members to escape and I would bide some time for them, even my own staff, but soon it was too much and I pulled out a hard hitter in a hydra to drive them off, only to faint and the hydra taken by a powerful force and we rested in England before THESE two boneheads..." Alex gestured to the two vampire hunters who grimaced to his words as he continued. "...Decided to hit me up, attacking me on order of the Church's zeal to find out the whereabouts of one Elizabeth Bartley."  
"Elizabeth!" The woman snarled and her men were visibly on edge as she posed a powerful and terrifying mood. "Yeah, she was here, and ever since, monsters have been plaguing Italy like locusts to fresh corn, we have the city sealed off, but the monsters continued their attacks from our treasured structure, the Leaning Tower of Pisa." Alexander nodded as he stepped forward and looked up to the tower and its growing cloud of darkness. "Your former group of Knight Templar were here as well, but they were hard-pressed to even take the structure, something above kept attacking those young folk."  
"Well then, I suppose, since we have arrived, my team and I will deal with it." The woman nodded as she turned to the troopers.  
"Cancella il percorso per il mio mentore!" The troopers saluted and divided as she continued. "If you can do it, then I have faith once more."  
"I leave faith to those who worship gods and idols, I believe in determination, to see to the end of any that wish to halt life and cause the world to falter once more." With that, Alexander leaded the way as they headed for the tower, its shape and size swarmed with monsters, but nothing could halt their advance into the leaning structure, the base in a tilt as they ascended up and through the first section with ease, a White Dragon waiting for them as they continued the trek up, mummies, harpies, gorgon heads, and bone pillars impeding it in vain before they reentered and ascended once more through the outside as platforms surged out and provided the way to the greater foe before them, reaching the top of the somehow straightened tower to confront a greater gargoyle, it flying about and attacking with swift fury, but it was not enough as Eric and John were more skilled, knowing how to handle the stone-clad beast before it was downed, descending to the ground below in a blaze of death, the victors headed back down as the townsfolk cheered in relieve, the woman returning with a breath of her own.

"Thank the light, with the death of that creature, we can start to rebuild and repel the hordes once more."  
"Tell me, why do you feel thankful for a task done by a heretic?" John inquired and most of the party glared at him, but the woman answered.  
"Because, sir, that heretic is our most skilled teacher, he helped us understand how to face monsters, how to pacify them, and also how to cooperate with more understanding creatures, he was... is an excellent teacher." She hummed as she rolled her head and continued. "Strict as he was, he was the best and he didn't blame anyone for the failings, after all, it is not every day a hero or legend arrives to town." John raised his brow as she continued. "Here, let me show you..." She then pulled out a familiar dagger and a tome that Alexander lightly chuckled to.  
"You tricky minx, so that is where you have been."  
"Of course, sir." She put them away and made a stance. "I am of Italian birth, having gone to Moythium with my family before we moved back a year prior to the war, but your lessons have been with me for a great amount of time, allowing me to form the Renegades here." The troopers did the same as she relaxed. "I would like to show you all the goods and feasts of Italy, but I am afraid that you have a better mission to continue." John and Eric nodded, her face or mood not shifting to them, but Alexander nodded and she snapped her fingers, the soldiers parting as they hauled the pieces of the gargoyle to Alexander and he hovered a hand over the would-be head as he sensed the memory.

 _"My lady, your plan has been most successful."_  
 _"Indeed..."_  
 _"What is it, my great maiden of darkness?"_  
 _"...Something is not... whatever the case, you say that another piece has been found?"_  
 _"Indeed, within the domain of Germany, inside one of the mighty plants that they have constructed to supply arms to their troops in the Axis war."_

 _"Very well, make preparations at once, we will see the true lord of darkness rise to rule, and all rebellion, even that of the Danasty rebels there will be minor to my power!"_ The vision faded and Alexander opened his eyes as he hummed before he shared his find.  
"Elizabeth is getting suspicious of something, but she isn't letting her mind wander yet, her heading is a munitions factory in Germany."  
"The next site of combat..." The woman wondered and she answered in a explanation. "The Germans have been under siege of monsters since the beginning, the site in question the most pressed, but it was the perfect site for ammo as it could supply hundreds on the field in their bloodied war."  
"Still, what could be compelling Elizabeth's legion to be attacking such a site, it's through a warzone regardless and, unless they use hidden routes, the armies on either the Allies or Axis will know that there are going to be monsters on the field." Alexander mused before he paused, looking forward to a small commotion in the center as he inquired. "What even is happening now...?" The woman looked past and grimaced as she spoke.  
"It's the Church's Envoy, they have been searching high and low for any heretics among the people and turning a blind eye to the monsters, ill-belief in their souls, the fact that they arrived so fast concerns me deeply." She started to guide the members away as she spoke. "Go through the main road, the way through is divided between Ally and Axis by a neutral province, go quickly before you are ousted by their rites."

"Very well, perhaps we will meet once more in the days to come." Alexander mused as he bowed with the others doing the same, except the two hunters, and they left Italy behind to head into Germany...

* * *

The roads were fraught with danger, but they managed easily as they continued, halting at Kenmur's motion, his eyes searching the empty town that surrounded them and Alexander knew the look as he spoke. "It would make sense, people are exposed to not just monsters, but rogue elements among humanity, but this is the way that we are meant to go through, if they give us trouble, we have to run, swiftly and quick."  
"And if we have to face them, what then, heretic?" John mused as the party nearly shouted their heads off at the disrespect, Eric leaning on the side of Morris, but anymore was halted when both their legs froze over and Alexander glanced behind with a glare from the grave itself.  
"Are YOU going to be the bane in this journey completely, bonehead, we FIGHT when it is called for and you egging me on like you know everything tells me a able solution is to tie you up and drag you behind the truck, going at speeds that will shred your body and leave you behind for animals to dine on." John gulped at the tension as Alexander turned back, a breath escaping in a puff of ice as he continued, the ice fading. "If they give us trouble, then we deal with them, but if they let us past without any issues, then we move on, we can't ensure the loyalty and truth from members that wouldn't even care about the order of the world when it is at the brink." Neither said a word more as they pressed on, the truck coming to a halt at the sight of a massive wooden barricade that barred their way, soldiers mobilizing at the top as Alex stepped out and walked toward it as the rifles readied and the doors opened to a small squad of bandits and brigands rushing out, weapons trained on them as a pair of individual stepped toward them. The first was a brute of a man with a large battle-axe on his shoulder while the other was a lovely woman, a whip attached to her belt, as both strode for them and she spoke first.  
"Well, isn't this a surprise, I guess the idiots among people want to avoid the war, but have come face to face with their own demise."  
"Stupid bugs, me crush stupid bugs." Alexander made to motion for calm as he tried to dissuade the notion of violence.

"We don't have to do this, we can just go our own way in peace and you don't have to attack, we are mere travelers and taking a alternate way through the land." He made to talk as the rifles kept his group lined up. "Don't do something that you will regret, just let us pass and we will not trouble you anymore."  
"Funny..." The woman smirked as her left eye started to glow red. "I think that you are not in the position to make requests, we are the Danasty Brigands and what we say goes, period." The whip came free and the party yelped as Alexander's wrist was wrapped and he slammed into the ground with a pull. "Now then, ALL your valuables now belong to us, don't try any funny business or we will ensure that you all die here." Lightly, the gear was removed as a means to get close enough to grab Alexander, but the woman seemed to notice. "Don't take me a fool, none of you are escaping, it was your..."  
"Yeah, yeah, our own fault that we came this way..." The brigands jumped as Alexander pulled himself up and stood up with a shake. "But we have a task on hand, and since you didn't want to play nice..." The blood returned and his eyes glowed as he smiled. "Means that I don't really have to hold back, now do I?" John and Eric watched in shock as Alexander's back surged with power before a shade emerged in gripping itself before golden scales filled the gaps, pale-white claws and fangs filled in, and violet irises stared out as Blackmorre roared and fired, mouth jolting with power as a beam of violet blasted through the barricade and the woman stammered as the bandits formed up with Alexander's party regrouping.  
"Impossible, we reinforced that blasted thing to resist tank fire!" She watched about as her whip coiled into hand as she sneered. "What are you...!?"  
"I am the Church's failure to keep a secret." The brute charged, but was fling like paper into the trees with a swipe of a claw. "I am the forgotten teacher of hundreds..." He struck with skill and power as more surged for him and his allies joined in disabling. "I am the marked soul..." The woman lashed out, but each strike was struck out of the air and she found her throat gripped as Alexander finished as Blackmorre picked her up. "I am the Captain of the Broken Scabbards and you are one woman that didn't notice the threat, even when your eye glowed to warn you, you took the chance." She gasped for air as she struggled, Blackmorre increasing the grip before Alexander spoke. "Black, put her down, she doesn't know why they have transpired to her company of fools." The grip released as she gasped hard as John and Eric waited for any more trouble as Alexander bent down and hummed. "You would think that Grant's descendant would be more knowing of the danger that I possess, but I regard that to a lack of knowing what I actually appear to be."

"W-What...?" Alexander continued, unheeded to his own motion of words.  
"But I know of Grant who I had helped out, and two more of Chase and Irena, now comes the question of who you are and what are you doing here in the first place instead of dealing with actual monsters, let the nations hit each other, they are needlessly adding to the body count for monsters to use up, but you could have been aiding in the limiting of the creatures within shadows." The party stayed put as Alexander shook his head. "Ah well, there is not the time to deal with your antics as it stands, word has spread that monsters have taken a munitions factory in Germany and we are on our way to deal with the menace." Without another word, the group moved through the breached way and headed on before the environment started to shift to metal and fume as they stopped and looked up to the bellowing smoke and down to the legions of monsters that barred the way. "Anyone willing to back down?"  
"Not likely for us to leave your side, sir." Shanoa slightly smiled with the party nodding before Alexander looked to John and Eric before they nodded as well before he continued to speak.  
"Well then, let's clean out this factory of its infestation." With that, they charged for it, slamming into skeleton adoring helmets and scaling through the moving machines of the factory's many lifts and cogs before they opened a way and came face to face with Frankenstein's Monster, the beast of assorted human parts struck, but they were quicker, even dodging from the volt that coursed through the flooring by small platforms. Soon, their victory was proven true when the array of stitching unfurled and collapsed to the ground in a blazing flame, the party pressed on through to the deeper reaches of the compound and found that their main foe rested in a strange assortment of gears, cogs, and machinery of a tower as they leapt across floating cogs and gears to get to them, finding the foe as it assembled itself with a core and the varying pieces of machine. "Oh, well, I didn't think that we would encounter a golem made of clockwork materials."

"Less talk and more fighting, youth!" John shouted and Alexander rolled his eyes as the pair of hunters attacked, but the more they struck the magical construction, the more tougher it became to fight it as its core is hidden behind the parts, but it did not deter them as they continued to strike before it charged to hit, but due to its shrunk nature, it was easy to avoid and it sprung right back, the parts exposing the core before it reformed loose again, its death coming from Eric as he destroyed the core and cheered.  
"We are with victory this day!" The party joined in, but Alexander lifted a gear and extended his power to see where to head next, finding a different image as it was the aged witch and three cohorts in cloth.  
 _"The Mistress is readying herself for the rite, what news do you dare to bring to us?"_  
 _"High One, Italy... has fallen." The elder drew back as she sneered._  
 _"Impossible, the humans there are worthless, let alone able to conquer a Gargoyle risen by my hand, or did they raze their treasured site of praise?"_

 _"High One, there was a unforeseen event that transpired, we believe that a party lead by a man wielding the dread whip were the ones that destroyed the creature." She hissed in anger as she rush up the steps behind her. She grumbled before she commanded._  
 _"Mobilize who you can and protect our source in France, we cannot lose any more to these ruffians, be quick and report to me the state of the factory at once!"_ The vision faded as Alexander was brought back to the present, staring at the dead gear with a reflection looking back at him. News of France was well into the side of the Allies, but there was one location that they could fully mobilize from, the region around a fallen palace called the Versailles Palace and that meant that they have the next location to head to as he rested the gear down and felt the spirit destroyed from its lack of vampiric hold now as he turned and headed out.  
He paused as the group cheered in their triumph, but they didn't know how close Elizabeth could be to reviving her uncle, it a hefty toll, but Alexander dismissed the notion for now as he leaned against the truck, people peering toward him as he waited, they looked like common folk who were caught up in the monsters attacking and no soldiers held back to defend them. 'Why did the witch not ask for more, she knows of the Vampire Killer, but she could have inquired as to what had occurred and why, she just went after John which means that she is more fearful of the whip than myself, thought I can't pass that judgement, due to my own isolation.' The factory started to ease and calm before the party came out and joined the ole member as the workers and laborers headed in to continue their job, but he didn't miss the look of disgust or spite in their eyes, some made the mistake of looking a second time and reeled back in haste as Alexander glared something fierce as they got in, the truck turning on and it riding out to the next location as John asked.  
"Where is the next location, young man?" Shanoa looked slightly peeved like she didn't like the fact that John did see them as worthy comrades, but Alex himself dismissed as he spoke.  
"We are heading into France itself, but I have a basic insight of where to go to, lend me the map for a moment." Eric did so without a thought and Alexander charted it out and selected the area that was required, their location going into the province of the Versailles Palace...


	63. Bloodlines : Epilogue I

As it was, the party were not halted once more by brigands, but Alexander couldn't really deal with other nations as they were headed into a checkpoint and heavens know if Eric OR John had any passports to get them through. Still, it was an issue as the small squad of Germans called the truck to halt and the leader spoke as soldiers started to surround it, he the main focus as Alexander listened. "I will ask you once, step out of the truck and reveal everything you have on hand, we are currently ensuring that no one is smuggling anything that they shouldn't have." John and Eric looked at each other as he spoke with him looking back.  
"I am going to say no, we will go where we want and where we must." The cock of weapons sounded and Alexander sneered before he shifted in the truck, smacking the older man's head as he spoke.  
"Idiot, we are NOT causing issues with the government because we are hunting things BEYOND human understanding and you're stubborn." He headed to the back and he leapt out as the soldiers moved in surprise as Alexander joined the leader as both glared at the other. "You tell me, officer, are you doing the same fool thing as the Church or are you just on edge with the war?" The stare off continued as Alexander's group looked concerned to what was going to happen before the mustached man sighed and waved, the guns dropping as the man spoke.  
"Probably both, the higher ups want to smooth over the Church's sudden anger by capturing this unknown 'cultist', but they are also crossed with the fact that the Allies are engaging us across the board, sadly, we are tied up as it stands." The man, though had a hand on his pistol, continued as Alexander slowly defuse the situation. "I would question my superiors for it, but there has been a lot of movement coming from beyond and they think that the French are massing troops for a assault near here to slip a small force through this chokehold." Alex nodded as he asked.  
"Can I take a look at this map that your superiors have given you, I would like to know myself why the waypoint." The man paused before the hand slipped off the pistol and he spoke, motioning Alex to follow and he motioned the party to wait in the truck as both hunters looked ready to fight as the cloaked youth followed into a separate cabin nearby and he found himself slightly crowd as the man was with three others and they looked dangerous as he joined and looked at the map in the center, his brow furrowed as the man spoke first to his allies in their native language before turning back and speaking to the youth. "I am sorry, but you are not completely out of the noose, nor your allies as it seems too unusual that you would just show up as the French..."

"It's not the French..." Alexander stated as the four jumped to the suggestion. "The two reasons are going to sound mad to your ears, but I know better, the first would be the battleground." He trailed a line and the man looked with interest as he saw the same, the line that Alexander was tracing was a battle line that was used often, the victory currently in their hands. "The German line is holding strong here and there is no possibility of any Allies sneaking through there without getting caught in the crossfire or otherwise." The second finger came out and smoothed over and looked over the lines and routes being used by the 'French'. "The second reason is more apparent, has ANYONE seen what was moving through these routes or were they judged as the French beforehand?" The silence filled in the gaps before one spoke in aggression.  
"Das müssen Sie nicht wissen, Lügner. (That is not for you to know, liar.)" Alexander sneered to the tone as he countered in German to the panic of the members except the man who lead him in.  
"Was haben Ihre Männer gesehen, Soldat? (What did your men see, soldier?)" His glare could have killed the men easily as he felt the essence of Medusa bubbling under his skin before the man spoke, a glance at his rank for the brief notice revealed that he was a Captain.  
"The men are not... certain of what they saw, some panicked members whimpered that rotting corpses, bony ghouls, even creatures of some sort stalk those routes, but that..."  
"...Is more to the truth than any believe." Alexander grimaced as he felt a flux and sound started to come out from the guard post and he booked out, the men yelling for him to halt when he made to the post, the soldiers surprised as he gazed into the fog bank coming in, his eyes not fooled as the creatures started to come toward them, legions of zombies, skeletons, and flying bones surging before more came, Alex himself scowling as golems of stone stomped out, ghoulish hounds stalking out, and robed figures walking with those same monsters before the final monster made itself apparent, a crippled-looking man wielding a staff of many things, but each tap summoned more monsters from behind him, the sigils coming closer and into sight as the officers paused in fear to the size of the force before one started to shout for retreat, but Alexander was different as he swept an arm. "Tod vor Schande, Feiglinge! (Death before dishonor, cowards!)" His words managed to catch them in a pause from the authority that Alex emitted as he turned his focus to the Captain. "Get these men shored up, NOW!" The man saluted as he turned to the truck as the party looked a bit surprised to see him again. "Gear up, we have a force coming in, corrupted and of the darkness." Those got his party to get together as they jumped out and joined the assembling forces while Eric and John were slightly taken by the same surprise that Alexander dismissed them for the moment as he dashed back to the line, the soldiers shaking as their officers tried to coax them to valor, but it was not easy, there was no time to set up a machine gun or a mortar, it was a lightly-armed force before them, but he was not turned. "Team, get your blast on, we are taking this force first."

"Now we're talking!" Kenmur chuckled as he pulled free Ragnell and the Ruler's Sword transformed into a shotgun and both Alexander and him jumped from behind the forces, Alexander forming blades in his hands as they started to smash through the initial waves, the greater lines descending on them just as Shanoa, Morgan, and Walhart charged in and diced their own piece into the battle, the soldiers watching in shock as the small force suddenly turned the odds from unwinnable to a chance before the cultists roared in rage and charged to kill with the golems. The five turned to face the threat just before those were crushed by Sapphire dicing through the cultists and Mist crushing the golems with a titanic beast of scale and fire. The fight was not done yet as more beasts and creatures surged to destroy them, but soon the battle started to slow and the garrison were taken back as some of them looked fearful before the Captain murmured.  
"By the Gods, it can't be..." Alexander turned to look at the man as he pointed a shaking finger. "You... you can't be... the captain of the Broken Scabbards!?"  
"Oh, so my tale of faith, betray, and strength is still evident to this day, I don't believe this..." He shook his head in disbelief as John and Eric joined, their hands readied to draw their weapons now that the mob attack was done in with aid from the soldiers. "I go and fix one blasted thing, committed myself for killing and played good guy for my life and now the Church is all 'the Scabbards are criminals', 'they band with monsters', and, my personal favorite..." His eye flashed a dangerous color of blue as he finished, both hunters scared to the reaction. "THEY RAZE THE VILLAGE OF MOYTHIUM FOR THEIR OWN GAINS!" He inhaled with Shanoa's light hand on his back and breathed as he rubbed his temples before looking at the terrified members. "Look, if you think we the bad guy, then fine, but I am not standing around to listen to more of this foolishness that we are willing to kill others for the sake of personal gain. Let's move." With that, the party proceeded on foot toward the palace as Eric inquired with John.  
"One would think that he won't have been so heated about such a village, but his reaction was... too surreal, no man would fess to their own crime."  
"True, but how has he obtained such power...?" John spoke as he removed his hand from the whip as both got onto the truck. "I say that we ensure that we don't lose him, there is more to the story than anyone is willing to speak of." As such, the both of them contended with the Germans to pass, but they had to stick to the main road as the way that the party took was foliage and overgrowth...

* * *

Though the path that they took was the shortest, it didn't mean it was the easiest as the plants and trees started to stir to attack them, but they didn't halt to the demonic changes and soon found themselves before the dwelling of the Palace itself, their presence further attacked as bony hangmen and blood bones swarmed to kill, but soon they started to wander through the dim corridors of the palace and fending off actual Axe Armors that barred the way with Sword Lords. The dead and the strange continued to plague them, but they were not done in as the corridors soon yielded to rooms of ancient culture and stairways, coming to blows with a resurrected Talos and destroying the husk, but their battle continued with more armor variations that had either adjusted to the times like a wheeled form or possessing a small multi-barreled gun or maintained a belief in the past with bows or hammers, the larger surprise was the appearance of the Silhouette Demon, a creature binding itself to a pillar that had perfect aligns to form a pair of phantom faces to attack with, but even then, its weakness was the pillar itself and it perished, allowing the party to continue on, arriving to the center and Alexander made to fight when he was stopped and found that the party lightly gathered around him as Shanoa spoke. "Alexander... are you alright...?"  
"I..." Alex breathed as he rubbed his face, not the time or place, but it had to come out. "I haven't been sleeping well for the past few days, even before the Hunters found me." He looked down and took a step on the top step as the rest followed. "It's... it's the weight of the world I have found, a world I created with the aid of the villagers, a peaceful illusion where no one could harm us..." He huffed in angst before continuing. "I have watched many villages face the torch, both from the side of a holy belief and from the eyes of the worshiping masses... Moythium was the hardest hit and... I was not ready for it, nor have I taken the time to grieve for them, those that I failed..." None said anything as Mist and Shanoa sat beside him as his hand remained, though it didn't stop the tears from dripping. "It... hurts, it wasn't the first, but the recent and I haven't..." Shanoa slid a hand and she leaned against him as Mist hugged him from the side.  
"Whatever happens, we are here for you..."  
"...Thank you..." They remained there for the moment before the cloaked youth spoke again. "Now... let's get down to business, the bonding can wait." All nodded as they headed down and toward the center where a large building should be, but instead the structure was destroyed with the husk of a cocoon in-between, blood dripping from inside as a figure floated on down from the sky as Alex raised a brow to the being. "Now, that is being considered treason, it's Marie Antoinette."  
"I... didn't read up, who is she?" Kenmur asked as the imposter looked at them with dead eyes. Ragnell spoke up as the wiser part of the duo.

"Marie Antoinette was once a Queen of France, she ruled for a short time before the French Revolution took over and she was sentenced to death by the end of the Revolution itself with the Royal Family." They nodded as they battled the thing, it pluming out some powder before it was forced to the ground, pausing for a moment before letting out a silent scream and the human form ripped to pieces as a massive beast of insect origin emerged and eyed them with the same dead look. "I stand corrected and terrified, it's the Princess of Moss!"  
"Should have seen that one coming." Alexander mused before they doubled their efforts to destroy the beast, it more aggressive and dangerous, but they slayed the monster as Eric and john arrived and they lightly huffed as Eric spoke.  
"It would seem that you were right to engage, it took us a sizable amount of time to get here and even then, the damages would have been much worse than expected."  
"What happened after we headed off?" John cleared his throat as he spoke.  
"We were halfway through and had to make a stop when we noticed the Church members, they were everywhere in the towns and villages and they were actively attacking anyone that seemed out of place, many that had escaped were either forced into the armies to remove their scent or headed overseas to escape, things are not looking like how the Church describes it, they are bumbling about for heretics while a full-on war goes on and, worst of all in this twist, they have set it within their own minds that all their failures are made by the hands of demons." Alexander nodded as the party gave a number of reactions as he turned and lifted up a fragment of the moth's eye and his vision was given once more, only this time it was in darkness with a woman of immeasurable grace in a pale sense dwelled. He didn't breathe, but she took notice as red eyes opened and stared at him.

 _"You never should have come here, you have wasted too much of my time and now, you are your world are lost to the tide that I have obtained."_  
 _"That is not true."_ Alexander stated as he argued his point. _"I may have lost my world long ago, but you and your kin are not allowed to ruin the world of man, you had your chance and you will not have a second one if all you believe is death and destruction."_  
 _"Then, by all means, human, seek me out in the Castle Proserpina, along the dwelling of the British fools, it is there that we will end this game, it is there that you world will truly end."_ The vision pushed him out and the fragment crumbled, but he had enough as Shanoa inquired to the crushed part.  
"Alex...?"  
"We are in trouble..." This caught everyone's attention as he whipped about. "Elizabeth knows that we have killed her sources of power and now taunts in the Castle Proserpina."

"Castle Proserpina...? In England?" John asked and the youth nodded as John grimaced. "That's not good, she bided us away without realizing it and now she has the whole world fighting for her wishes in the most secure place in the world right now."  
"We have time." Shanoa spoke as they rushed for the truck, Eric switching it on with ease. "She must not have revived her uncle just yet, she knows that once we get to her, she just needs to stall us long enough."  
"That, we cannot allow, I can get us back to the port and head back to England, we will not lose this battle, not yet in this day." Without warning, Eric sped the way as the party held on, even John looked worried for his life as they bolted on through with reckless driving and movement...

* * *

They quickly made their way to the cape with the castle was and proceeded with valor in their step, the bridge erupting to cut their way back off, but their resolve was unchallenged as they moved on through, the castle disrupting itself to cause chaos on the senses, whether the room seemed to split and divide or be reversed in direction, they were not stopped, even as they faced with replica Crazy Armors before heading up to a open room where a figure hovered in the quiet, but Alexander stopped the party from attacking as he stepped forward and spoke. "Hello, Death." The being turned to reveal its bony visage as it spoke with a grimace.  
"Heir of Helmsmith, you have arrived too late, it would seem."  
"Yes, I have been lax to realize the same." Alexander didn't glare as he spoke, a deck of cards shuffling in Death's hands. "But do you give loyalty to a kindling or to the living flame itself."  
"Her goal is what I often seek and this is no different." The cards flew free as he stated. "Of six, you will choose, of my blows or the fights of creature past, choose your fate, herald of the Belmont word." Alexander swiped and he glanced at the cards before tossing three to Shanoa, Kenmur, and John, each catching them before Kenmur asked to the fountain on his.  
"Wait, what is...?"

"Isn't it simple...?" Alexander smiled as he revealed his hand, three cards of death. "You three will be facing the forms of creatures that we have faced in those cards, revived by memory." Before any could speak out, they disappeared while the rest of the part suddenly fell into slumber and Alexander pulled the cards back and smiled. "Now then, shall we dance, herald of souls gone?"  
"Yes, let us engage in this battle." A scythe appeared and the two clashed...

* * *

"This boy... he is trusting us with such a task, but by the gods, I dare not we face this thing alone!" Both sword and wielder stared up to the stomping mass of stone that formed the Golem in Greece."  
"Yeah, this could be tricky." But Kenmur smiled as he spoke. "...But what a challenge, we can't let him down, if he is trusting of our abilities, then let's prove him right!"  
"Ah, the belief and arrogance of youth, how I have missed such headstrong behavior for a time..." Anymore was left behind as they clashed, smashing into the Golem and bringing it down to size before caving it's orb in and cheering as the same light enveloped them and returned them...

* * *

Shanoa was not afraid, her fears had been forgotten once more and she faced the Gargoyle with strength in her heart. "I will not be toyed with when my friend, my partner is in danger, if you will not yield, then I will make you yield!" She struck with the grace of a dancer, with the powers of thunder and fire in her palms and she also slashed with rapiers of the Melio Glyph, the beast screeching at her, but she was not turned as she clashed once more and emerged the victor as the beast descended once more under the clouds in a blaze of death and she wished as the light filled it in. "Please, let them be safe, all of them!"

* * *

The whip cracked as John Morris battled the Gear Golem alone, his heart beating swiftly as he felt the thrill of the battle and the victory to come, but he also took heed of another thing, one that he was afraid of and he had lied to himself of it. 'When this is done, I have to retire, this power... it is not meant for my hands or the hands of my blood, the Belmont are the true holders, I hope that they are found once more before all of this ends.' He struck true as the gear lost the core once more and it shattered to pieces and the light filled the fake factory as John spoke. "In this way, I have served more than what was asked of one soul, may my father rest now..."


	64. Bloodlines : Epilogue II

Alexander held the ground too well as Death struggled to even get a blast in as he panted. "How... how have you gained so much power... this is impossible."  
"Eh, I suppose it came from teaching." Alexander spoke as he twisted a wrist and the avatar of Blackmoore did the same before it shifted to Edward as a tome appeared in Alex's hands. "Now then, this is around the time that you stop, your creatures were destroyed and it is time for Elizabeth to step down."  
"Despite what you may believe, youth..." Death stated as the scythe spun in the air and nearly nicked Alex as it swirled about him. "...This is required, the great one had died due to your efforts and it is now up to her to complete it, the master's power is already at the peak and now, he will stir to draw this world into darkness." Alexander didn't tremble as he lashed out, snatching the scythe and hauling it with force.  
"I haven't surrender, now it is time to cease this foolishness." No sooner had Alexander thrown the weapon had the three returned in bursts of light, and Death grimaced as the blade pierced and he stammered.  
"I-It's too late, the master... returns... th...is... n...i...g...h...t." Death blazed into flames and faded away in dust, the party stirring before they booked it for the niece of Dracula further in the castle before he halted before her as she spoke, her back turned to the party.

"Do you know why we are superior to humans...?" None spoke as Elizabeth continued. "It is because we are not leeched to such vices, we are not weak like humans, we need not fear our fellow kin as we hold ourselves higher than out ilk, but most of all, we keep within our borders, but you..." A burst of energy flew and everyone was blown back except Alexander as he stood his ground, eyes and brow narrowed as the vampire floated down with a scowl. "You, Helmsmith, you and your blood are truly fools, you believe that the souls serve you out of loyalty, your loyalty is weakness and it will be rooted before my uncle awakens to drown this pitiful world in darkness and end the reign of Man."  
"...Are you done...?" Alexander stated as he dusted himself off. "Funny thing about this is; I could say the same about yours, your loyalty is cowardice in bending to the darkness and its tempting touch." He drew a step back as his avatar formed once more in Alphonso's shape. "I will not deny that I draw on its power and feel its energy, but I know better that there must be a balance in confidence and humility, between strength and wisdom... among human and creature." He held up a hand and smirk as he motioned for battle, much to Elizabeth's anger as the party scrambled to get up. "Come get some." Elizabeth did so as she transformed into a Medusa, but her fireballs and tail whips were not enough as she was blasted out of the transformation and drawing back as she spoke.  
"No... NO, I will not be defeated so quickly, you will all pay for your transgression!" She warped and conjured orbs that embodied attacks. "You can not best my power!"  
"I don't have to, my allies have that base covered." Without pause, Shanoa, Sapphire, and Morgan assaulted Elizabeth before she could attack with the orbs, delivering fatal damage before Sapphire cleaved a dire wound through Elizabeth's torso as she stammered to remain.  
"No... I-I..." She died with a ear-piercing scream as her garbs fell to the floor in a bloodied mess and John spoke as he dashed forward to the next flight.

"Quickly, we must hurry, night falls and Dracula may arise soon!"  
"Let's not tarry, forward!" Eric shouted as the party rushed on through the towering domain and to the resting place of Dracula's coffin, but no sooner had they arrived, then the energy of the dead gathered and awakened the demon, the battle beginning without pause as John and Eric held the line with steadfast resolve as the party switched to supporting the slayers in their battle. Dracula was, though not fully empowered, was still a threat as bats and fireballs came form his first state, but the second state was a skeletal mage that called down thunder and fire, but it was nothing compared to his final form that did not relent and continued to try and crush them, even its very body yielded a weapon as bones flew off in a rain of bone and pain as the flesh was ripped away and the hunters were hard-pressed to keep to the battle without more active movement, but Alexander didn't provide that as it would be holding them up for, without properly facing the threat, they could not develop more strength and power for the end, their battle won as the demon known as Dracula was slain and day shined through the windows before the castle started to rumble and they escaped to watch the castle, merely there by the power of the vampires, start to crumble into dust and stone, fading into the sea as John spoke, holding an arm in pain as he spoke to Alexander.  
"Why did you... agree in the first place." The party looked concerned to the question, but Alex was not a coward as he turned and addressed Morris, Lecarde close by as he leaned on the Spear.  
"Because, unlike you, John Morris, I have seen the events that have occurred to this day." He fully turned and spoke as his hood hid away his eyes and hair. "I have witnessed the fall of man to be a demon, vengeance against God for not saving a life, I have watched as the line that carried that same whip battle through legions of monsters and beasts before slaying the monster that a man became..." He shifted and a eye shined with a dim glow, revealing the normal pupil of blue once more. "I have watched as people lose their faith time and again, from the devoted to the dark to the ones chosen to carry a mission in blind faith." He shook his head as he paused. "Whatever you think I am, Morris and Lecarde, know this... I was a man before I carried the souls of demons, monsters, creatures, and spirits, I was first a man before being taken across the veil by death incarnate, and I was but a man when I learned that my family was connected to the dark, with my choice changing everything from that point on." He swept a hand as he turned. "Scabbards... we are heading home, tarry not too long, I do hope to relax for the time being..." He headed off as the party departed with some form of thank.  
Shanoa put both hands together as she bowed, Mist doing the same as she spoke. "Thank you for having us, John Morris, may your travels be peaceful back home." She went with Kenmur the next as he knocked a fist into John's shoulder with a light tap.

"You're alright in my books, I could learn a thing or two... if I was wandering again!" He laughed as he followed suit with the sisters nodding as Morgan held Sapphire in a hug while Sapphire just raised two fingers and her tongue out the side.  
"Farewell and have an excellent time." The last was the armored knight as he saluted with kite shield on his wrist, broadsword slid into its scabbard in the shield.  
"Safe travels, friend, we might not meet again, but I bid you, with all of my compatriots' vow, an excellent day." He left as well, leaving the two hunters to stand there, not puzzled as they allowed a small smile grace their features before they headed to Spain to get fixed up...

* * *

The domain of the Fallen Armory was not quiet as Alexander started to write, a blank book in hand as he started, the rest of them either out getting more supplies or sleeping it off from the few long days of war. "...And so, we have adventured forth to join the Hunter Morris in his quest, a misstep along the way that was not error as it has lead one to know that the hunter line is strong, thought my own wishes to John as his body may be slow to heal, my opinion going to his blood not pure to be Belmont and will weaken him over time, perhaps his luck will favor him on the field of battle, but for now, such worries are not my concern, that is for the Morris and Lecarde family to worry about, I have done all I have sought to do in the beginning, leaving a new understanding in their minds." He finished the first and continued to work on the next, writing it all out as he recounted the tale that he had adventured through with his allies and friends, a tale that he himself had partake in instead of the tale given to him by Death to experience, it was his story for now and he felt the minor silver on his chest hum to him, to remind him that the journey was not yet over and that there would be more adventures to be had before he could settle for a moment of peace and quiet.  
He shook his head as he smiled as Blackmoore spoke with a chuckle. 'Tis not by our hand that you carved this path, the future is unknown and we will face it as one, as one force and one face, the face of the Captain himself.'  
"Do be quiet, your preaching is terrible, even your flirting is better than that prep talk." He laughed as he continued to write and work, recording the experience and the events that transpired, he liked the sound of it in the first place as he spoke once more to no one hearing, not even his souls. "My story... I like that... it has a lot to tell from its past interactions..." He paused only once to join the others in a small picnic, the cloudy sky a welcome sight in the land of England...


	65. A Short Respite - A Task

He didn't know why, but the unrest was getting to him, so he laid the pencil down and breathed as he stood up and looked out the window, civilians and townsfolk wandering about, but with a look of fear, or terror in their eyes and there are a reason for it as he turned to the steps. Walhart had gone out to do some hunter, to train himself and learn from Kenmur on how to fire a firearm, his own experience slightly limited, but it turned out that Parliament was also faced with the threat of the Church and, while they revoked the Church's activity in their country for the term of three months, two before John arrived, the Church still sent accusing inquisitors throughout the country and its neighbors to dig up cultists and route them out. The village faced one such figure and it nearly went terribly as a young boy was displaying the symptoms of possessing magic-like abilities and the inquisitor nearly took the child to be tried, but he was opposed by the party of Morgan, Sapphire, and a pair of hefty sons from the blacksmiths.  
The man stammered out a threat, but it was unheard in the end as they forced him down and he retreated away to the resident Church building that rested on the cape where it was both apparent and maintained that the Church, after losing a good eighty percent and turning to a dark side of the holy order, was not seen holy and was a place that fell to the taint of pride, angst, and spite as his hands rested behind him, the cloak resting on the chair as he looked out, dressed in the same fine attire as everyone else with his companions. He looked on before a knock came from the door. "It's open, come in." The wooden door opened with a slow movement and a fleet of feet ascended up the steps before Alexander spared a glance to them, garbs of the Church adored the five that came, but two were decorated as Templar with broadswords on their belts, one was a fair priestess, the fourth was a scribe, and the last wore the garbs of an Archbishop, prompting Alex to turn as the lead who was the Bishop spoke.  
"Greetings, Captain, I am Archbishop Levande." Both owner and Bishop bowed to each other as the man continued. "Those that have followed me this way are two of my trusted guards, my scribe to record what I wish to know here, and a powerful cleric of the cloth to ensure that there is no corruption here."  
"You should have sent me a notice about this..." Alexander said as he stepped over to his cloak, resting a hand on the chair. "I don't do well with Church officials, especially with how I was treated back in my realm of rest." The guards nearly moved, but the man raised a hand and both of them stayed, thought their hands still held the blades' hilts.  
"I wished that my meeting with you is not seen as an attack, one can not be too careful when dealing with supposed cultists, your feats are many and few that I am amazed as to your age, still as young to the day." Alex lightly sighed as he sat down and motioned to the chair in front of him.

"Then, please, if this is a casual meeting, take a seat, Sir Levande, and let us get down to the business that brings you here." The youthful man nodded as he sat down as his small group remained standing before Alex spoke again. "If your group wishes to sit as well, the chairs are stacked against the railing by the steps." The guards headed over and returned with four seats, all now seated as Levande spoke.  
"I have heard of Bishop Gregor, but I do not know where he came from, could you tell me who he was prior to your involvement with him?"  
"A dead man..." A silence fell over the room before Alexander hummed and spoke again. "That is, he was barely alive and wanted to live, but it was not my hand that helped him, it was the hand of death itself that offered to safeguard his soul." He looked back to the window with a remorseful look. "Before my involvement with him, he was dispatched to Moythium to ensure the concerns of the Church were found and dealt with, but his initial informant was a brute that wanted to cause my shop and I to be disavowed and seen 'heretical', when his uncle and he were slowly corrupted with pride and rage of my own behavior against them when they struck first blow." He turned back as he continued. "His home before being a Bishop was likely the small town of Wygol, born of a jeweler and a journalist, but his life was nearly cut short by dark forces." The priestess cleared her throat as she asked, the Bishop nodding to it as the scribe wrote out a retelling.  
"By the hand of death, do you mean that the right hand of the vampire lord Dracula preserved his life and entered the Church without so much as a pause?"  
"The same, but his behavior was different and that is connected to me in a way." Alexander shuffled as he continued. "My belief had faded direly when I discovered the corruption of the officials that lead me over in Africa and settled as a shopkeeper in the province of France in the early nineteen hundreds, but during a inventory check, I discovered the weapon of Death himself." No one spoke a word as he continued, running a hand through the light blue of his hair. "As it turned out, Death marked me and sent me somehow hurtling through time itself, to witness the events of Belmont and the efforts of the humans and monsters that served the Lord Dracula Vlad Tepes..." He sighed as he continued with a lean on his fist on the deck. "Once a man by the name of Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula became the vampire in vengeance of a impossible thing, the safety of his first wife's life, but his hate for humanity only started when his second wife, A woman named Lisa, was sentenced to death by the Church for preforming 'witchcraft' which was nothing more than medicine and treatment of science." He cracked an eye to the visitors, Levande was holding strong, but the priestess clenched her lip as water was dripping from under the hood, the knights looked down in shame, and the scribe wiped his brow with his sleeve before resuming. "I have witnessed many impossible things in my own travels, I have regained some of my old friends and I have parted with good terms with those that fought Dracula and his predecessor, I have earned respect and loyalty when none was truly needed. But my own belief was damaged and can not be repaired about the Church, the army of the Church came and torched Moythium for practicing their own methods of dealing with monsters and cultists." He stood up and walked to the window and stared out. "I thank you for coming, Archbishop Levande, but may I ask that you depart from this place, you cannot renew my faith for now and I am sure that your presence here could... invoke a hostile reply from my shoppers and my friends, be on your way." Levande was quiet before he stood up and walked over, resting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I can tell you have suffered much at our hands, but I only came to learn who sat in the room instead of fighting a war, but now I know, it is a man who wanted nothing to do with the world at war, he only wishes for peace in his soul and mind, I respect and I cannot make idle promises, so I vow that the transgressions of the Branch in the domain of France will be brought to bare, I will make amends if you can not, young friend." With that, the hand slipped off and the party stood up and departed, leaving Alex alone in the room before he turned, spotting a small envelope on the desk, strolling over to see it marked with the official symbol of the Church and opened it with care, pulling out the paper and read.

 _'To the owner of the Fallen Armory,_  
 _It has come to my attention that your skills are of great renown and I wish for you to do a task for the Church, even if you are not trusting of our faith and people._  
 _A small coven outside the German province has been attacking the civilians near the coast and, while it is not in the best interests of the British Branch to interfere with the German's choice to fight a war instead of devoting manpower to putting these cultists down, we wish for the coven scattered and ruined before they erupt into a full-blown issue for Europe to deal with._  
 _Their location is possibly within the neutral domain of Norway and if you refuse, then we will seek the next to fight this threat._  
 _Please, lend us your skill and aid us for when we would not for you, it is the least of our penances for what we have done to the world and its people._

 _With all of the faith,_  
 _Archbishop Levande.'_

The first thought was to crush it for how could they ask such a foolish thing of him, if it is their problem, then they have to deal with it by themselves. But on the other hand, the only other that could help was recovering and the whip was damaging him severely and his companion left for parts unknown to pray for his fallen love and find a new one so it was up to either him or a novice hunter, the worse going to his allies and friends and they needed to rest from the crazed number of days that they had faced as he glanced over to the cloak and smile as he picked it up. "I just can't put you down for even a second, it seems." He slung it on and dawned the hood as he wrote up a letter before going...

* * *

The ride to Norway was a difficult one, not for customs, but more that the war was taking up more and more of the manpower that the nations needed to survive and protect their own borders as incursions of monsters and beasts were troubling enough that it warranted increased defense, but no one seemed to understand that as the boat settled on and Alex got off before looking around, the first order of business was populace, were any of them supporting the cultists in any way or harboring heretics in their homes?  
He breathed as he took to a sole alley and focused, his power surging out to search and feel out any strange or ill energies to the town, nearly saying it was clear before he stopped, a distant house on the edge was humming with a familiar presence and he opened his eyes to look for the house. He wandered through and inquired a bit with the townsfolk to keep from suspicion before he reached the house and knocked to a voice calling back. "Away with you, I am not in the mood for your delivery, nor do I wish to hear any news!"  
"A shame because I could have sworn that a Dhampir was living here." A sharp intake came as Alexander continued. "Now, if you don't want trouble, then you can share some info about nearby covens, especially one called The Fang?" The door opened swiftly and, before Alexander could move too much, a hand lashed out, grabbed him, and hurled him in as he rolled, dodging to the side as a rapier nearly found his throat and he remained crouched as the figure looked terrible, dried up somehow and weathered as Alex spoke. "Card, it's me... don't you remember?"  
"How do you know that I am a Dhampir!?" Alexander quickly dodged the flurry of thrusts that came at him, quickly employing the power and speed of the Werewolf to keep out of the range before both slid some as Alucard huffed, resting a hand on his knee, his look not doing so good. "No mere human is able to dodge me so swiftly, nor speak as though I may remember who they are."

"Then you don't remember the events of Wallchia or maybe the disappearance of Richter Belmont and the appearance of Dracula's Castle in Transylvania?" At this, the breathing slowed down as Alucard grunted to stand as he looked again, his red eyes taking in the figure as he spoke in wonderment.  
"Alexander?"  
"Hello, Alucard, it is good to see you once more, but I hoped that you would look far better than this." He gestured and Alucard hummed as he snatched a cloth and wrapped around him in remorse.  
"You... came for a coven, the Fang, but I have nothing to give, I am... not suited for..." Alexander sighed as he spoke, stepping to the side of the despairing Dhampir.  
"It shouldn't matter too much, I am here in Norway to find this coven and put them down, they have been razing a number of towns on the seaside of Germany and, though I had the mind to refuse, I couldn't risk my friends or someone unknown coming and getting hurt because I didn't do it in the start." He turned Alucard toward him, but the head was turned away as Alexander continued. "Maybe you have somewhere else you want to be, but I came this way and to this place to ask if you could either help my search or lend me a hand, you don't have to as this is not your task, I only thought to check up on you, son of Mathias." Alucard was quiet as Alexander turned and started to head out before Alucard spoke.

"Who is Mathias?" Alexander paused at the door and turned his head to the son of Dracula.  
"Mathias is what your father went by before he turned into Dracula, before he started to call himself Dracula, it is a past he likely never wished for you to know as many vampires are born of the night, not made into the race by their own wish, and that could have harmed his position, a monarch must be strong in the face of his subjects." The door opened and closed as Alucard mused his thoughts with a small curl.  
"I suppose I can look, it will help bring me... comfort to know the man before the vampire and father."

* * *

Alexander started to trek across the wilds of Norway as he searched, some valued information helped guide him as there were several unknown folks that traveled to and fro from the village and they looked shady, more so than thieves and brigands, there was an aura of darkness about them that the threat was like stepping on glass if one didn't follow the requests and, worse of all, orders and demands. They didn't say where them came from, but they walked on foot and didn't carry too much so the likely place was close, far enough for them to walk on foot and difficult enough to people not to follow them too far, else they get caught and likely killed by the coven. one bold lad had seen the hideout, it was adore with some bony skull of a beast that was huge, rims on the brows and large curled horns down the sides which meant a large dragon skeleton, but the main feature was large, burly creatures of blue and green skin with tree branches of mighty size. The likely guess to the creatures were Trolls, noted for the land had its many myths and legends, tales and dangers, but Alexander still narrowed his brow as Trolls were dangerous, cruel even in the foreign land so he pondered why would Trolls aid a bunch of cultists as he came through the forest and beheld the site. It was craved out of the natural terrain and he could tell why, a number of runes and symbols were dug and the place crawled with fledging skeletons and demons, their numbers best the Trolls and their defining danger were the Dire Wolves, large canine beasts that seem to match a description of what Alucard faced with in the halls of the castle before his equipment was stripped away.  
'Those could easily harm a Troll and, with the combined efforts of cultists, their monsters, and tactics, the Trolls could easily be brought down, but their faces... those are not indebted, they are being kept here and hey have no cover for the sun.' Alexander had read up about the various tales and rumors of monsters in Europe and Trolls from Norway were varied, powerful, but had a deadly flaw, their bodies could not stand the sun, so much that they turn to stone, not way of remedying it. He looked into it further and noticed it, scattered teeth that would match Trolls, his eyes looking before he spoke. "Rusalka, it's time to veil, let's go."  
"As you command and request." He stepped out, but further started to turn him into a mist, flying through and into the dwelling underground before he hide in a alcove before reforming, rolling his shoulders as Rusalka spoke. "My apologies, human cannot maintain such a form for too long, we nearly clocked it with five seconds past the one minute."  
"You're fine, you did great, but more importantly..." Both conjurer and spirit looked down from the alcove and spotted what was suspected. It was a society of Trolls, but being controlled and forced to work by hundreds of cultists who were also accompanied by Dire Wolves, the more troubling were the younglings, they were also forced to work and, unlike the toughened Troll folks, their hides were raw with blood and pain.  
"This is terrible, Lord Dracula would have dealt with this swiftly."

"But he didn't as is because of our involvement..." Alexander slipped on back and spoke to Rusalka. "Many covens seem to idolize Dracula and it is possible that the elder witch that accompanied Elizabeth could have spread word through silent connections that the rise of Dracula was at hand. Some could have refused, but I am sensing such magical power here that her message might have been amplified in a way."  
"They are listening to a dead woman, her message couldn't have..." She lightly gasped as the meaning was not lost. "They are in her control, she is controlling them somehow."  
"Exactly, and she is forcing the Trolls here to work, in fear of losing their race to these mind-wiped cultists." He leaned out and observed before drawing back, the alcove small enough for a human to get in, but a Troll's hand could even get a inch in. "They all have milky-white eyes, their movement could be sluggish from the mental control, but not writing it off quite yet, but it is the taskmasters, they have the runic symbol of 'slave' on their bodies and hide their faces while they work." The pair looked and watched as Rusalka mused with worry.  
"I hope you know what you are going to do."  
"The odds are not in my favor, but..." He paused as something was off and a loud thud hit the ground before something swiftly rushed past him and stopped short at the entrance of the tunnel complex, the shadows fading as the figure revealed themselves, donning a weathered look, but silver hair shined in the torchlight with rapier in hand and a living sword swirling about them as a clear voice spoke.

"I have come to kill the Fang, anyone wish to stop me?" Alucard had arrived and the look in his eye was like Death himself determined that it was time to end the fake crusade...


	66. A Short Respite - Going Forward

None spoke a word as the son of Dracula stood there with weapon in hand before it was a raising call of battle, the cultists all charging to kill the young Dhampir, but he fended them off with grace and skill, no use in the sub weapons as he conjured his power in magic to fight, blasting bolts of fire and shifting into his animal forms as he battled, Alexander sitting there for a moment in surprise before he smiled and spoke again. "Okay, NOW it is a chance." Without another word, Alexander leapt down, his impact shaking the stone and ground before straightening, gesturing with his hands as sigils formed to his sides and behind. "Let's fight, hold nothing back for those that wish the Prince harm!" Alphonso and Rusalka were first as they swished out their choice tools of halberd and water blades and spirited toward the fray as the beast of Greek stomped forward from the rear sigil and roared as brimstone and flames embodied its body with battle-axe in tow as Alexander leapt and landed onto the Minotaur's shoulder and commanded. "Come, Mino, Son of Greece, show the masses of corruption that the legend still stands strong!" The battle-axe was snatched and the Minotaur charged, cleaving through with the two powerful beings as the cult were quickly cut down as they tried to regroup in the face of the Dhampir prince and now they were shattering to the advances of Alexander and his spirits as he still stood there before he swished out his hand and formed Death's scythe, leaping high before he came back down and slashed through the chains of the trolls, standing up as he continued to dice through the steel and flesh that barred his path before he came across the head, a shivering whelp of a cult leader as he stammered with a shaky finger as his loyal guards stood ready.  
"Th-Th-That's the scythe wielded by the dark servant of the great lord." Alex lifted it and spun it a bit as he remarked.  
"So it would seem..." He looked back as he finished. "Shame, really, that you are on the kill list, but you were getting too aggressive, try to keep your war out of the world's conflict IF your soul makes it, that is." The guard charged and he repelled them with ease before he spiraled and slashed, the leader's body collapsing in two as he swished the weapon just as Alucard arrived, his rapier still out as he walked over and spoke.  
"Don't wear the look of despair, it was not your fault that they had to die."  
"Yes, but it is still painful... to know that they were human and they could have been redeemed once, now their souls are soaked in blood and shadow that they consist more of monsters than human." Alucard rested a hand on his shoulder and Alex lightly brushed it before he removed it and headed back, peering over the now, empty domain with hundreds of dead, their spirits and them the only ones remaining as the trolls had long escaped into the nighty cover of the forest. "...Will you be okay yourself?" Alucard was quiet before he replied.

"Maria wanted me to live for them and I watched as she died in my arms, she wanted nothing more than to ease my soul..." His grip tightened as he grimaced. "...If only I had saved her life beforehand, I wanted more guidance and support... now I just hear echoes of her voice." Alex was the one to rest a hand as he spoke with ease, the spirits shifting into colored shades of their forms before they returned.  
"You have done nothing to burden yourself like that, she lived as human, she would not have wanted you to torment yourself by entertaining thoughts of having her continue as a vampire, she would have you to support her if you had." He released and Alucard unconsciously rubbed the spot as Alex spoke. "My task here is done, now I am expecting the Church to stab me in the back by now."  
"Due to the events in France?" Alucard asked as Alexander lightly nodded before the dhampir spoke again. "I do not believe that they would betray your trust once more when you have done so much for them and their own making sure that the same event will not be repeated, but it is coming time that... I must finish this battle with my father." Alex turned as Alucard headed out. "The time is coming, it is slow, but it is coming for the final battle with Dracula and only time will tell if he remains in the dark or if he returns again." Alexander remained quiet before the Dhampir looked back from the cavern entrance. "By wary... I sense that your bout with Death will come again."  
"He is the one to mark me on this path, and though I have grown with the power learned and discovered, I can only provide a suitable opponent to his ways, we will see who is stronger each time we meet." The young dhampir nodded as Both headed out, Alucard heading home to the small village in wait while Alex headed back home to England and to the Fallen Armory...

* * *

Alexander paused as he looked over the records that he managed to obtain. True to their word, the other branches of the Church which consist of members from England, from the States, and some from lands to the east like Japan and China, looked into the disaster that was the French branch and they were confounded to find that, after the death of their previous leader, the French members were starting to praise idols that was false, praying to strange relics and unholy totems that their minds and bodies were... changing in their loss of soul. The battle was hard-fought, especially when word got out that it was the case, but the Church managed it as they soon declared that the Church must undergo a state of recovery to the world, only the English branch was still suitable to maintain the order, at least for now within the time being as Alexander put it away before stood up as Shanoa, Mist, Kenmur, Sapphire, Walhart, and Morgan arrived to the room and Alex spoke. "It looks like we are now going forward in time now, Death's mark now beckons us and I am no scholar of what is to happen next."  
"A future that we will carve into history..." Shanoa remarked with a smile. "It would seem that fate itself has a fickle way of acknowledging the next to come."  
"Indeed..." Alex spoke as he extended out his hand with a portal opening to its stretched palm and spoke to Morgan and Walhart. "Is it done?"  
"Yes, all accounts have been sealed, from this day forward, until we have need of it again, the Fallen Armory and its wares are sealed in the confines of records, only we would have the authority to open it back up, it is a sealed vault now, not this structure anymore." Morgan spoke as she gripped her daggers. "This is a big leap, I just hope you know what your plan is with this."  
"I hope the same, we are going through an unknown world, be ready..." Alex turned and entered the portal, the others following as it sealed closed to Kenmur's final look at the place, it was going to be forever before they could settle right back down...


	67. Portrait : Jonathan and Charlotte

On the outskirts of a foreboding castle, a priest paced about before he gasped to two individuals arriving, rushing over to them as he exclaimed. "That whip! There's no mistaking it! You're Jonathan Morris!" Jonathan, the young man in red, nodded as he replied.  
"Good eye. And you are...?" The priest bowed as he gave his name with apology.  
"Ah, forgive me. I am Vincent Dorin. By order of the church, I have been awaiting you." He paused with a hum. "To think that the master of the legendary Vampire Killer would come here! A blessing indeed." The young woman spoke as she pointed out a flaw to it, her hand gripping a leather-bound book of unknown origin, even she didn't know who made it, except that it was by someone going by the name 'Conjurer'.  
"Too bad, he can't actually use it." Jonathan grimaced as he yelped.  
"Charlotte! Can't you even pretend to play along for once?" Charlotte lightly huffed as she countered.

"Well, that's the truth, isn't it? You can't lie to a priest." Vincent stammered as he asked what it implied.  
"Wh-What? Are you suggesting that whip is a fake then?" Jonathan shook his head as he explained.  
"It's true. I can't use the Vampire Killer." He pulled the weapon free as he explained. "This whip wasn't actually passed down through my family." Charlotte continued the thought as the whip returned.  
"You've heard of the Belmont family, haven't you?" Vincent nodded as he spoke.  
"Why, of course I have! They've used that whip for generations to destroy Dracula." He pointed out a connection to it in explanation. "And that family is related to the Morris family by blood." Jonathan nodded as he spoke.

"Been doing your research, huh?" Vincent nodded as the Morris heir spoke some more. "Unfortunately, the fact is... We're not the true successors." He rolled his shoulders as he rested a hand on another weapon he had. "No problem, though. I've won every battle till now without the whip. Not one loss."  
"Lucky, you have me to help you." Vincent turned to Charlotte in puzzlement.  
"Yes, I was wondering about that. And you are...?" Charlotte huffed as she answered.  
"Well, excuse me. If you're from the church, then remember this!" She gestured to herself in explanation. "I am Charlotte Aulin!"

"Charlotte..." Vincent hummed as he recounted something like that. "I've heard that name before... Charlotte..." He bounced in surprise as he remembered it. "You must be the great magician everyone's been talking about!" Charlotte chuckled as she stated the fact to Jonathan.  
"'Great', you say?"  
"U-Unbelievable! To think that she was a mere child-" Vincent halted fast as Charlotte's face now looked angered so he changed his words from what he was going to continue. "Oh, well, I mean, such a lovely young lady!"  
"You heard that? Jonathan!" Charlotte rubbed it in. "He called me l-o-v-e-l-y!" Jonathan was quiet as he turned back to Vincent, brushing Charlotte off.  
"So anyway, Vincent, you had some business with me?" The look popped back up, but Vincent calmly explained it out with an eager tone.

"Oh, yes, yes, I do!" He cleared his throat in reply. "I have been ordered to assist you in your quest." He wore a grimaced as he further explained. "I've brought potions with me, but, well..."  
"Well? What?"  
"It's a matter of... economics." Charlotte spoke next as she asked.  
"You want us to pay you, right?"  
"Um, well, if you insist..." Jonathan smiled as he answered.

"Sure, no problem. I think we can take care of that."  
"I couldn't care less." Charlotte's neutral face of displeasure was ignored as Jonathan looked up to the towering castle before them.  
"But more importantly, the castle. Is that really Dracula's Castle?" Vincent looked back and nodded as he returned.  
"No one has seen Dracula thus far. However, the church insists that it is indeed Dracula's Castle." Charlotte focused a bit before she replied as well.  
"No doubt about it. This castle is pulsing with dark magical power. I can't imagine it's anything but the castle of Lord Dracula that I studied in the books." She paused as there was also something else to the tales of Dracula, something that has been gone blank in the books somehow. Jonathan spoke next as he motioned for the castle.

"Sounds like fun. Come on, better get going then." He looked back in his pace to go as Charlotte looked off to the side. "Charlotte?" She shook her head as she answered.  
"Right with you." Vincent bid them farewell for the moment.  
"B-Be careful. I'll search for a safe place. I'll meet you inside. Godspeed." They nodded and went their ways, Jonathan heading for the way when Charlotte paused again, this time turning fully to the direction that she was facing as Jonathan stopped as well and asked.  
"What's the problem?"  
"There's... there is a great power coming this way, I can...sense it." Jonathan paused beside her and looked down the eerie forest and trees, stopping in the search as he spotted something, a glowing orb that grew in size and, without a thought, lashed out the whip as he spoke.

"What the...?" The orb paused before it widened and a hand extended out, Charlotte shouting.  
"Jonathan!"  
"I see it!" The steel coiled before lashing out and gripping the hand, not destroying it somehow as it gripped the whip and started to pull itself free as Jonathan tugged. "Let go, you crazy... hand... thing!" Charlotte rushed forward with the blank book in hand, but quickly stopped short, pulling back as a rapier lashed out from the thinned portal and nearly pierce her throat as the thing pulled itself free and got up, a humanoid body in a bellowing cloak as he raised a gloved hand to the weapon lashing around it.  
"Somehow... I kind of figured something like this would happen." Before their eyes, six more came out of the orb before it shut behind them. "You must be the blood of John Morris, correct?" Jonathan growled as the length returned and he yelled.  
"How do you know my father!?" The figure raised its hands in a sense of calm.

"Peace, young blood, if you would allow, I can tell." The figure looked up to the castle and spoke. "Oh, sure, again with the mistaken identity..." Charlotte and Jonathan looked at each other as the figure shook its head under the hood. "Forgive me, nearly forgot to introduce myself and my allies, it happens many times, even when blades seem intent to find my throat." He gesture to the side where the females stood, the one close to the figure, voice sounding male, relaxing her hand and the rapier disappeared. "This is my close companion, Shanoa, the young one beside her is Mist, and the two at the end are the sisters of Sapphire and Morgan." He gestured to the other side which had a pair of males. "The one clad in armor is Walhart while the one with a shotgun on his back is Kenmur." The hand relaxed as he then gestured to himself. "And I am Alexander, pleased to make your acquaintance."  
"The feeling isn't mutual." Jonathan growled a bit as Charlotte focused once more and opened her eyes to the figure.  
"What are you... you are not human, are you?"  
"Ah, a young sorceress on our hands?" Charlotte glared as Alexander continued. "Funny, an innate ability of the magical arts, but carrying an empty book, am I to be taken seriously in this state?" He gestured to the sides in a shrug. "And the power of the Vampire Killer is weak, have you been training at all with that weapon?"  
"I'll show you what I can do!" Jonathan yelled as he charged, Charlotte calling for him to stop as the whip lashed once more and Alexander wasn't the one to catch it, instead the head stopped in midair before Jonathan pulled forward and pinned to the ground by something as Alexander sighed.

"Really... what did I do to deserve this sort of behavior...?" He shook his head as he gestured back, the members stepping back with weapons or otherwise returned as Jonathan was lifted in the air by the same invisible force before Alex spoke. "When are we...?"  
"That's none of your..."  
"Nineteen forty-four..." Charlotte spoke as she stared at Alexander with prideful eyes. "The year is nineteen forty-four, we are standing in front of Dracula's Castle while World War II is ongoing." Alexander hummed as he answered.  
"So we have stepped into the future, twenty-seven years after the efforts of John Morris against Elizabeth Bartley and her uncle." Jonathan felt the presence continue as he groaned before Alexander's voice cut. "Blackmorre, release the headstrong youth, he was trying to attack us on a misunderstood notion, let him breathe." Jonathan gasped as air filled his lungs again as he looked forward to glare down Alexander, only to find his vision filled with a large canine monster of yellow fur, gripping him with both of its clawed hands, Charlotte also taken back as he spoke with unease.  
"N-N-Nice doggy..."

"The proper term is wolf demon, but I understand your misconception." Jonathan yelped as he was dropped and he groaned as he stumbled back, the wolf creature disappearing into Alexander's back, but the cloak didn't move. "That said and with everything currently on the table, do you mind telling us your names or do we need to call you two 'Morris Jr.' and 'Sorceress'?" Charlotte spoke as she stood firm against this invader.  
"I am Charlotte Aulin and he is Jonathan Morris." She looked Alex down as she continued. "Now, you answer my question, what are you?"  
"That... is a difficult answer to give..." Charlotte nearly shouted before Alexander continued, his members silent with varying looks at the others. "...Not because it is a challenge to know what or who I am, but by my blood that it could stun, maybe shock you..." He rubbed two fingers together as he answered once more. "What do you know of the Helmsmith line?" Charlotte wore a confused look as she asked.  
"I'm sorry, the what line?" Alexander sighed as he continued.  
"I figured, no one is often willing to talk about the past, but here is a history lesson for the both of you." He started to lightly pace as he explained. "The Helmsmith line started around the time of ten fifteen, a noble house, but it soon fell into darkness in the following years, one being the time when the famed Leon Belmont of House Belmont resigned his position and role to hunt down a vampire for his beloved." He turned as continued. "With this act, it gave rise to the Belmont Clan, but also Dracula as an act against God himself. Nothing is told of the Helmsmith line until fourteen seventy-nine when a acolyte to Lord Dracula subverted the power given to him to become more powerful, stronger than what the vampire was initially capable of." He shook his head as he paused and faced back to the duo. "Centuries later, his blood was thrown into the mists of history itself and uprooted a number of things in his travels... before aiding John Morris and his close ally in the defeat of Elizabeth Bartley and Lord Dracula during World War I." Both looked stunned as Alexander just chuckled. "You wouldn't believe even if I left you to ponder, but it is the truth and no, I am not the son nor the time-displaced heir of that power... I am he, I am Alexander Helmsmith, current holder of the Helmsmith power... and possible rival of Death."

"T-T-That is impossible! Time travel!?" Alexander chuckled as he answered.  
"Whatever for the shock; Death is timeless and so is an individual whose name is best left out for the time being, but it is true, but Death himself scarred me and sent me hurtling through time itself to when Dracula, a member of vampire blood or the chance revival by dark priests, has appeared or is going to appear." He gestured to Shanoa who bowed in the greeting. "While many here are of my own time, Shanoa here is from the early eighteen hundreds, when the Belmont line had gone missing and organizations arose to fight the forces of shadows, the more prominent being the Order of Ecclesia." Charlotte looked surprised as she spoke.  
"Ecclesia, the same Ecclesia, to this day, that aids the Church and its dangerous threats!?"  
"The same..." Alexander pocketed his hands as he continued. "So what has happened to John Morris, I could have liked to see the man."  
"You won't find him anywhere around here..." Jonathan growled, but the look in Charlotte's eyes told Alex enough as he nodded.

"I understand, if that is how it is explained, then so be it." Alex breathed as he motioned for the Castle. "Now, that we have cooled off some, let's see what's up with the castle." Charlotte nodded with a groan from Jonathan as the new party of nine entered and traversed the castle, slaying the initial legions that stood in their way before entering a crumbled portion of the castle, Jonathan hacking at the stone at first and busting through easily before Mist spoke and Alexander's eyes widen as he flipped about, the party looking as Charlotte questioned.  
"What is it...?"  
"Now's the time to run..." Suddenly, from the stone at the doorway, smashed in a massive behemoth, red eyes glaring at them before it started to charge. "Jonathan, get your butt out of the way before I blast you."  
"Is that an order or a..." Without warning, Alexander's palm blasted a cascade of magical fire as it blazed through the pillars, Jonathan standing not two feet from it with his short sword and he grimaced. "R-Right, run..." The party booked it to the high perches as the behemoth crushed through, wincing from impacting the sealed door before plowing on through, Jonathan breathing as he started. "You... are one guy that I don't... want to anger."  
"It is all part of the journey and I don't anger easily, you followed the 'request', that can save your life at times." The party headed through the only available passage that they could before making it to the more calmer section of the castle, but Jonathan winced as he sensed something in the next room.

"Something's here?!" The party paced down as the aura formed into something else, a translucent man as Charlotte commented.  
"It's not human."  
"A monster?!" Jonathan spoke as Charlotte continued.  
"No, wait! I sense no evil from him." It was the same as Alexander, he possessed how much power and yet she felt no evil dwelling inside his body. The spirit took notice as it spoke.  
"Ah... You can sense me."

"Who are you?" Jonathan questioned as the spirit countered.  
"A ghost, as you can see. Ghosts have no need for names."  
"Impossible!" Charlotte spoke as she explained it to herself and Jonathan. "Somehow, he retained his consciousness after dying. It must be the castle's magic!"  
"I don't know about you guys, but he sure seems shady to me." Alexander, however, felt that, he recognized the spirit as the same dismissed Jonathan's notion.  
"Think what you will. It's your choice." The spirit pointed at him as it continued. "However, can you truly destroy me with a whip you can't even use?" The whip came free once more as Jonathan yelled.

"Only one way to find out!" He moved to attack before Charlotte spoke again in question.  
"Wait, hold on!" She dashed over to Jonathan's side as she inquired. "How do you know he can't use the Vampire Killer?" Jonathan paused at this as well as she continued. "I find it very odd to find a ghost not controlled by the power of Dracula's Castle."  
"A smart girl, compared to this foolish boy." Jonathan groaned before the spirit continued. "Just before I died, I cast a magic barrier on myself, binding my soul to this place. I'm free from the castle's control, but I'm trapped here."  
"But a paranormal entity like you can easily be affect by magic!" Charlotte exclaimed as she pressed on in inquire. "Casting a barrier that repels the castle's power is impossible, even for me! Just who are you?!" The party kept their mouths shut about her power as it seemed weak compared to Alexander's, even Mist's magical power seemed to out stride hers. The spirit spoke as it answered the question.  
"My name is meaningless, but I suppose you need to call me something." Just then, a gale of wind swept through and even moved the ghost's attire as he acknowledged it as well. "Very well. Call me 'Wind'." Charlotte was quiet before she continued.

"Mr. Wind."  
"Just Wind is fine." Jonathan stepped back as Charlotte took front stage for the moment.  
"All right, Wind. What are you doing here?"  
"Didn't you hear him? He's trapped here, remember?" Charlotte nodded to it as she spoke.  
"I understand that. But if he truly has this much power, he could use other methods besides just binding his spirit here."

"My, my, my... You really are a bright little girl, aren't you?" Charlotte frowned as she countered.  
"Stop treating me like a child. My name is Charlotte."  
"Ah, I understand." Though the smile on Wind's face sure said otherwise as he inquired to the young man before him. "And who is this boy?" Jonathan growled as he countered.  
"Who you calling a 'boy'?! It's Jonathan. Jonathan Morris." If the name had any effect, Wind showed no sign of it as he spoke after a small hum.  
"The reason I'm here, simply put, is regret. I will not rest until the lord of this castle is vanquished." Alexander and his group frowned their brow as the tone to Wind's statement was strange, why not call Dracula by his name, why say 'lord of this castle'? "I thought I would lend assistance to those who wish to defeat him." Jonathan wore a questioning look as he asked.

"But, if you can't move from here, what do you intend to do?"  
"In spirit form, I am able to grant items and techniques I once possessed in life. I think they'll be of great help to you."  
"In that case, please help us." To this, Jonathan scoffed at the idea as he spoke.  
"No, I've been able to do fine without any of his help so far. So why don't you just-" Charlotte spoke as she turned to Jonathan with a look of concern.  
"Right, 'so far'. But this is Dracula's Castle." She motioned to the exterior in explanation as she continued. "Even if you could use that whip, it won't help you when you die. Don't you remember your father?" At this, Jonathan snapped as he shouted

"Enough of my father! Just leave it to me, okay? My father's dead. Forget him." The party wore a look of similar worry as Charlotte spoke again.  
"... Sorry. But still-" Jonathan paused as well as his shoulders slumped and he apologized for his outburst.  
"No, wait, I'm sorry... Guess I got a little overdramatic there. You might be right, Charlotte." Jonathan faced Wind as Charlotte turned back around. "Wind, perhaps we could use your help. Would you help us?" Wind paused before he spoke, acknowledging their interest.  
"... If you can complete the tasks I give, only then will I help you." Somehow, he offered a small list and the duo looked it over to read the first, the objective to get a potion and a map from the priest in the next room, the two of them thinking of Vincent as they accepted it and Jonathan spoke in motion.  
"Deal. Let's go, Charlotte." The party followed the two into the next room, a small shop set up with a goddess statue standing in the back for healing and protection where the party met Vincent. Though he wasn't much, he was a portly-looking fellow with pack on his back and a cross in hand as he spotted the duo and greeted them.

"Oh, well, well! Welcome back!" Charlotte lightly scoffed as she asked.  
"So, you're selling your potions here?" Vincent nodded as he showed off the wares before them.  
"There aren't many now, but my stock will increase little by little."  
"For a price, right?" Jonathan inquired and the priest nodded as she spoke.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, Master Jonathan." Charlotte scowled as she told Vincent off from greed.

"Don't try anything shifty. And don't even try to lie." She sighed a bit as she pondered the thought. "Still, it is true that rural churches are short on money, or so they say."  
"Th-Thank you. You're lifesavers. Anyway, please have a look." With that, the two browse the wares and picked out a potion and a map to get them along and Vincent thanked them for their business as they headed back, Vincent paused as he peered at the departing group in question.  
'Hold a moment... why does it feel like... I know those people, where did they come from...?' He shrugged and returned to his sort as the party spoke to Wind and obtained a Lizard Tail, a relic that would enable the duo to slide through narrow gaps and the like as Wind spoke up.  
"Now you be able to advance deeper into the castle." They nodded as he continued to explain. "If you complete the tasks I give to you, I shall teach you even more, including magic skills. I may be able to entrust you with other items in the future as well." Jonathan nodded as he answered.  
"Sounds good to me."

"Oh, one more thing..." He paused before continuing on. "Regrading this castle's lord."  
"You mean Dracula right? I've read books about him."  
"Dracula isn't this castle's lord." This stumped the two of them as Jonathan started in surprise.  
"What do you mean? That's why they call this 'Dracula's Castle'." Wind nodded as he explained it, Alexander listening as well to the facts.  
"It is indeed Dracula's Castle." Wind hummed as he continued on. "However, the castle's lord is a vampire by the name of Brauner."

"I've heard nothing about that!" Charlotte stammered as the party shifted with concern, Wind going even further with his talk.  
"As one would expect. His identity has been kept secret for years, after all. He infuses magic into paintings to increase his power. You will undoubtedly come across these paintings in this castle. Search for these paintings." Charlotte paused as she thought it through.  
"He's using the paintings to make the castle's power his, isn't he?" She hummed to Wind's nod before continuing. "Still, he isn't Dracula, after all, so we're safe for now."  
"Be careful. His power grows stronger by the minute."  
"No problem." Jonathan remarked as he nodded. "We won't let you be tied down here for long. That's a promise."

"Trust us." Charlotte chuckled as she spoke. "Jonathan might seem unreliable, but he'd never break a promise." Wind chuckled as well as Jonathan glared a bit at Charlotte, Wind answering to the reply.  
"That's reassuring. Very well. Best of luck to you."  
"All right then." Jonathan rolled his shoulders and popped his bones. "Let's go find those paintings!" The group headed out as Wind paused as well to the pause of Alexander, a silent turn with a teal eye looking back before he left.  
'Strange... I feel like... I remember that one... but from where...?'


	68. Portrait : Into the Vision

Entering into another section of the castle, a narrow way through the only possible in and out, the party found the first painting as Charlotte exclaimed. "This painting... Its power is incredible!"  
"Must be one of those paintings..."  
"Without a doubt." Charlotte paused as she extended a hand, energy forming in her palm before it faded and she nodded with a plan. "I've got it!"  
Jonathan raised a brow as he asked. "Care to share?"  
"This painting's function. Brauner is using it to control the power of this castle!"  
"Well then, let's hurry up and rip it to shreds!" Charlotte gripped the arm quickly as she exclaimed.

"Impossible. Anything we do will be pointless." Jonathan lowered his arm as Charlotte went into a rant. "From what I can tell, based on the theory of curse amplification, this picture is a multilayer quantum-space barrier. A kind of paranormal phenomenon." This confused a number of people greatly as Alexander somehow answered the question.  
"Of course, by the principles of heretical conjuration and sigil activation, it is the first seal over the initial defensive magical leylines, this portrait is the starting point for the more advanced and enhanced marks." Alex paused as he looked about at the confusion of the party and the duo that joined them so he explained it a lot better and in simple terms. "It's simple, think of this portrait as a series of walls that surround the magic controlling Dracula's Castle, like the defense you may find on an average castle against sieges and attacks. The painting itself is just the outermost wall. As soon as you break it, it'll rebuild itself in a regeneration. It's unbreakable." Jonathan breathed in relief from all the simple words as he asked.  
"How convenient. So now what?" Charlotte was the one with an answer as she started to go through her book for the proper channeling state for the mission.  
"I'll align my magic with the painting's so we can enter it. That'll be the best way to circumvent the castle's magic. the risk is quite high though."  
"No problem. C'mon, what do we have to lose?" Charlotte nodded as she answered his thoughts.

"Okay then. Here we go." She raised her hand and the room start to distort before they surged through a flash of light before finding themselves in the small hamlet depicted by the portrait. Jonathan spoke as he looked around with Charlotte's book closing.  
"So we're in the painting now?" Charlotte nodded as she spoke.  
"The will of the artist is embodied here." It came down to finding where it resided and taking it out as they headed through, the village empty of people, but not of monsters as they surged to kill them... or flirt with them as that one monster proceeded to do for the females, though its flirtation was no match for Blackmorre as Alexander collected the soul, Charlotte giving him a strange look as she felt the power, but was not sure what it was. They headed underground to fight some more monsters that Alex also used for a test of Medusa, her power within returning with her newfound control and the many forms absorb and returned to her, a few skeletons and zombies instantly froze in stony embrace as they moved on through the tiled place that looked like it used to be part of an old tunnel system, even finding a usable cart that they used to smash through a number of recent walls before heading back up, the appearance taking on a new look of a deserted chapel if anything else They stopped when they spotted a massive head on the ground before its eyes opened, starting to hover as it laughed menacingly, a large suit of armor without a helm dropping from the ceiling above and standing up with cavalier lance in hand as Charlotte exclaimed. "What the...!?"  
"It's a Dullahan..." Alexander mused as the group readied themselves. "Which means we have a fight now." Whereas the Dullahan had size to conquer with, the group had numbers and experience fighting such a creature as they somewhat guided Charlotte and Jonathan on how to best the beast, cripple the head by knocking it back while damaging the armor, the armor kept the monster's form solid so that was their mission. They continued to strike at the alloy, the head immune, but not bashed aside, the battle sent them all over and avoiding thrusts, leaping strikes, and spectral attacks by the merge of both before the battle won as the armor collapsed and the head lost flesh and crumbled to the ground as the Dullahan power further strengthened Alexander's, making it more challenging as the feud started again. Charlotte breathed from the fight.  
"Whew!" She sighed as she panted a bit. "That monster just now seemed to be the core of the magic energy."

"Meaning Brauner can't use the castle's power now?" Alexander was the one to reply as he explained it.  
"Sadly, Jonathan, this was but one of many, we simply cut the source here, there could be..." Anymore was lost as someone else spoke.  
"My, oh, my..." Suddenly, a pale woman in modern clothing appeared, her green and red eyes staring at them with contempt, but Alexander felt a connection, Reka reeling answering that some question. "I knew I smelled something. Seems like some maggots got inside." Jonathan flinched a bit from the essence seeping from her as he exclaimed.  
"A vampire!"  
"My, my, such attitude..." She stared them down with distain. "You dare disrespect somebody of my caliber? I am a LADY. Lady Loretta." A name as well, Alexander frowned his brow at the notion, somehow she was either conscious of her name or words were placed inside her mind as she lectured. "As you said, your battle just now may have weakened us a bit... However, I do have some tragic news for you." She spread her arms out in gesture of the chapel or the portrait itself. "This wasn't the only one of my father's paintings." Charlotte countered as she posed herself for any trouble.

"I know that. I can obviously tell by sensing the movement of the magical energy." The vampire chuckled at Charlotte in amuse.  
"What an amusing sight. A child who fancies herself an adult!" Charlotte frowned to the comment as Jonathan reached for the Vampire Killer.  
"Let's take her, Charlotte."  
"Right with you." With that, Jonathan dashed behind and readied the whip, but an aura stopped him as he paused as well in surprise as he spoke.  
"The whip!"

"Jonathan, what are you doing?!" However, the vampire paid no heed as she spoke.  
"Unfortunately, I have strict orders from Father not to fight you. Now if you'll excuse me..." Just as quickly as she appeared, she vanished and Charlotte asked Jonathan the apparent question.  
"Why did you stop attacking?" The young heir of the Morris line looked at the whip before he started.  
"It was like some strange power was..." He stopped and shook his head as the whip returned. "Oh, never mind. I'm sure it was nothing. I probably just imagined it. Sorry." Alexander was not fooled as something willingly held him back, prevented him from striking as Charlotte breathed as she started.  
"Oh, well. Like that vampire said, I sense other paintings. I can't pinpoint their exact location, though."

"We'll just have to find them."  
"Let's head back to the castle." They nodded as the group followed them, Shanoa spotting the same thing as she whispered.  
"It was not just the mind, his body stopped when he attempted to use the Vampire Killer."  
"Something is not lining up here..." Alexander mused as he continued. "Something not perfect with the picture, but we don't have the full tale until we dive further in, keep your senses sharp, Shanoa, we may need to be on top of our own skills." She nodded as they headed back to the portrait and reentered Dracula's Castle, with the addition of a few more Skill Cubes for Charlotte and Jonathan, they headed deeper into the castle before arriving to a arena chamber and their old friend, the Behemoth waiting for them before it roared and charged, the party hard-pressed to stop its rampage before Alexander slid and heard the voices.  
 _'Let us fight this beast, we will prove our power for you.'_

 _'Give us the chance and we will fulfill our oath!'_ Alexander mused as he stood back up, slowly walking as the Behemoth made its charge back.  
"Normally, I could handle this, but this is going to boil over... Alright." He lashed out his hands as Jonathan and Charlotte watched with shock as two sigils formed in front of him, one freezing with ice and the other blazing with fire. "First one to destroy the Behemoth gets to walk about for a full hour, are we clear?"  
"CRYSTAL!" Two voices shouted as, from the sigils, rushed out the Minotaur, whose name was not decided on as there were too many good choices for strength and might, and Tidus, his Dullahan, charged and snatched the horns of the beast, the fleshy tongue attack missing them by inches as both battled it out, their battle also starting to pull the Behemoth apart a bit as it thrashed. "My strength is greater, I will rip this beast apart without your aid!"  
"You are mistaken for I will slay this monster myself, you beast of burden!" The grip tightened as the Behemoth struggled to escape.  
"You are going to beg for death when I get my hands on your feeble head and ram it into your frigid chuck of armor!"

"I will show you what a true warrior of battle can do instead of a brute of a beast!" That was the last straw for the Behemoth as both roared with rage and ripped the thing apart and tossed the pieces to the sides with loud thuds as Tidus puffed icy vapors from the floating head that followed while flames shot out of the Minotaur's nostrils as they turned to the other. "Well, this is your final warning, keep pushing and we will see who is the best aid here!"  
"I will not be outdone by a walking piece of metal and a decayed head!" Alexander sighed as he shook his head before he spoke.  
"Tidus, Mino..." Both glared down to the human who was a half of their size. "I said for the winner to walk, and if you two can't agree, then we are going to have issues."  
"...Fine..." Tidus breathed as a hand rested behind him. "Mino won based on the size of the tear, he easily stole the majority of the beast."  
"That's not involving the bones, I can't just accept that." Mino pointed to the corpse that Tidus threw for a large amount of bone remaining in the beast. "You managed to get the majority of the bone while I got the flesh, you think I can accept that!?"

"We have strengths and weaknesses, Mino, best to leave it at that." Tidus vanished away as the fire-powered Minotaur huffed with a puff before it shrunken down to a seven foot man, Greek armor adorning him with a mighty axe lifted and rested on the shoulder.  
"At your command, Sire."  
"At ease, Mino." Alexander motioned as he explained. "You have an hour and we will move on from that, clear?" He nodded as Alexander turned to the party, Jonathan and Charlotte surprise badly as he spoke. "Let's move, we do have portraits to find?" Charlotte blinked before she cleared her throat and answered.  
"Y-Y-Yes, we do...!" They continued on with the aid of Mino, whose mere strength was too much for the monsters that came for them, but he rarely did as the party were allowed to fight their own battles as they moved down deeper, into a series of tunnels that looked like sewers and catacombs down before ascending back up to a nicer portion of the structure, but their return was not without trouble as in the entrance, cloak bellowing in the wind that never came, hovered the powerful and terrible force that the party knew, but unsure of Jonathan and Charlotte as it raised its head, glowing reds staring back as it spoke the voice of Death.  
"I thought you would appear. the one who imposes upon my master." He spared a glance to Alex, a notion that Charlotte missed as she spoke with concern.

"He's swirling with black magic. I've read about him. Dracula's eternal servant... Death." Jonathan was bold as he shouted at the ghastly form.  
"Dracula isn't this castle's master anymore! Why are you here?"  
"My, what an odd thing to say. This castle belongs to Lord Dracula. To him and no one else."  
"I get it." Charlotte spoke as her hand hovered over her tome. "You've joined forces with Brauner because you're thinking of resurrecting Dracula, aren't you?" Death paused before he asked.  
"Brauner..." Death rubbed the bony jaw before continuing. "Who are you talking about?"

"There's no point in playing dumb!" Jonathan pointed out as he continued. "We already know the current master of this castle is a vampire by the name of Brauner!"  
"Vampire Brauner... Even with my power, I didn't sense that." The figure hummed before continuing. "It seems I have been dormant for far too long."  
"Don't tell me you didn't know." Jonathan scoffed as he readied himself. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're connected to Dracula. That makes you my enemy!"  
"Ha! You're no match for me!" Death pointed out, ignoring Alexander's own power as he lectured Jonathan. "Your father was much stronger than you. And now he's dead!"  
"Don't compare me to my father!" Charlotte stopped Jonathan from attacking as she explained it out.

"Calm down, Jonathan! You can't beat him without a strategy!"  
"Oh, and to think he needs a little child to admonish him!" Death flew elsewhere as Charlotte took offense to that before Jonathan explained himself to the party.  
"Sorry, Charlotte." He griped his hand as he continued. "Whenever someone mentions my father, I just lose it." She rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"That's alright. It's not like you started hating your father just now." She took a step back as she asked it further. "But what's the point at getting angry at someone who isn't even here?"  
"It's because he's not here." The hand released as he continued on, a hidden rage toward his father that Shanoa looked to Alexander to stop him, but he shook no as he motioned for Jonathan to continue without the two of them noticing the gesture. "Listen, My father only taught me the basics of fighting. Then he went and got himself killed, leaving me the heir to the whip!" His hand slipped over the Vampire Killer as he groaned. "This whip I can't even use. He was always so selfish."

"There must have been a reason." Charlotte answered as she continued. "You have to understand the truth of why you've had to fight until now without the whip's power."  
"Maybe so..." Jonathan looked to where Death disappeared through and grimaced. "But now Dracula may be reviving, and I can't even use the power that I'm meant to use! Even though my father could."  
"That's true, but..." Jonathan breathed as he laid the conversation to rest for now.  
"Enough about all this talk about my father. Talking won't change a thing. C'mon let's go. When Death makes an appearance, Dracula can't be far away." Charlotte nodded as did the party and Mino.  
"Yeah, you're right." They headed through the Great Staircase as the location had come to be known as. They pressed on to a alchemy lab where a monster of ooze within a urn attacked them, but it was not able to withstand the sudden increase of temperature through Charlotte's Ice Fang spell and Mino's incendiary breath, the urn shattering and the creature dying, its name Keremet as Alexander absorbed its soul and they pressed on into a cavern of tunnels and passages, the presence of a portrait drawing Charlotte to guide the way through more monsters like the Pershone maids that filled the way, angle-attacking marksmen, their first Giant Armor, and even a mimic before they entered the portrait to a desert, Charlotte pausing as she spoke.

"This... can't be right, how in the world..."  
"It's magic, Miss Aulin." Walhart answered as he shrugged n his armor. "There isn't much to explain about it.  
"No, that's not it..." She looked forward to the pyramid in front of them as she continued. "There's... something very powerful in there, but... I don't know why..."  
"Let's keep our wits about us." Morgan spoke as she started to flip a knife a bit. "This could be our grave if we are not careful and I would prefer a shady one to a sandy one, if any." The sands blossomed with the living undeath in mummies and surged with beasts like the Sandworm, but the entrance in was tougher as blood skeletons roamed the place, easily put down, but not killed without a holy spell to purify them, the party possessing that, but Jonathan and Charlotte could only stall them before they reformed as the party dove deeper before a voice spoke.

"Oh ho. I'm a bit surprised to find you inside of my painting." Standing before them was the vampire himself with Loretta and some other girl behind him, a bald, pale fellow with a cane in hand and overdressed as a nobleman as Jonathan countered.  
"You must be Brauner..." This did go over well with the other girl as a rapier formed in her hand and she rushed in front of him as she demanded.  
"How dare you! Show my father some respect!" But Brauner extended his arm and halted her as he spoke with a wicked smile.  
"Calm yourself, Stella. What could they possibly know about respect? They're just humans, after all." Just as the rapier returned, Alexander spoke instead, cutting Brauner.  
"Respect is not given, it is earned, Brauner." The smile faded as Alexander stepped forward and continued. "And so far, you have done nothing to gander that respect, so until you have earned it, I will address you as only 'Brauner the Vampire', no use for lord or master, just vampire." The grip tightened before releasing again.

"Still your tongue, worm. I am Brauner, master of this castle."  
"Mind your manners, leech." Alexander countered and that was getting to Brauner somehow as well as his 'daughters' as Jonathan demanded.  
"Are you trying to revive Dracula? What the hell are you up to?" The sisters scoffed as Brauner relaxed, clearly glad to be directing the chat elsewhere.  
"Dracula, you say? Sister?"  
"Watching these fools get worked up can be so entertaining." Not the way it was going, but it was acceptable as Charlotte mused the idea.

"It seems you have no intention of reviving Dracula."  
"Why is it necessary to revive Lord Dracula?" Brauner commented as he rolled a hand. "In the last few centuries, he's failed at controlling humanity. I will wait no longer. For the sake of my beloved daughters, I will take this world from mankind. Humans bring death and ruin to everything of beauty."  
"Strange to say, seeing as the reason are one and the same." Brauner frowned his brow to the comment, what was meant by that as Jonathan asked again.  
"If you're not after Dracula, why has the castle resurrected?"  
"Lord Dracula's power is great. I recognize that. And through this castle, that power will allow the world to be reborn."

"You only want to use Dracula's power?" Brauner didn't grace that with an answer as Charlotte continued. "But it shouldn't be possible to separate Dracula from his magic."  
"Oh, but it is! What a clever young lady. So long as I possess the power of the painting, I'll have no trouble at all." The sisters chimed in as they looked ready to battle.  
"Father, you need not waste your time on such insolent pests."  
"What did you say?!"  
"Yes... Allow me to demonstrate how utterly pathetic they are." Brauner shook his head as he spoke.

"Well, no need to be hasty, dear." His face frowned as he spoke some more. "At the moment, Dracula's faithful servant is sniffling around MY castle. Disposing of him is our first priority."  
"But, father!"  
"You two have nothing to worry about. Please retire to a safe place and get some rest." Both were silent as they left through portraits and Branuer finished, sparing a glance to Alex for a moment before finishing. "You heard me. We can dispose of this trash at any time." He departed the same way as a portrait floated in front of him before whisking him away with him in the confines of the painting as Jonathan mused.  
"... Brauner, huh?"  
"He has incredible power. Just the sight of him can drive an ordinary person mad." Though she was curious now, what did Alex mean by 'the reason is one and the same'? Also, he can't be a normal person, nor were his allies as they just stood there unfazed by the power emitting from the vampire.

"Yep, it would've been messy." The Morris heir growled as he rested a hand on the whip again. "If only I could use the whip!"  
"Look, at least we're alive."  
"Yeah... But I'll make him regret ever crossing paths with us!" They ascended up the pyramid to face off with the source of the magic there, having seen the vampire that now controls it and his agenda in the end...


	69. Portrait : Signs of the Past

What they were not quite expecting was a sultry woman in the middle waiting as she smiled, lounged out as she spoke in her revealing attire. "Oh, more wonderful toys to play with."  
"Who the..." Jonathan started before his body started to fall limp and sway like he was now under a spell and Charlotte spoke.  
"Hey... Hey, Jonathan!"  
"It's no use." Alex spoke as he breathed. "It's affecting all of the guys." He turned to see Walhart and Kenmur also fall into the spell before facing forward again. "This is Astarte, a woman brought to life by the stone tablet we see there." The girls looked to it to see that it was missing a portion of itself as Astarte shifted to stand. "She is bent around the aspect that men fall for her and will do her every bidding. She is a temptress in the end." The girls backed up in fear as Astarte walked over with a sway as she ran a hand across Alex's jaw, the thought of Alex following suit was a scary thought in their minds.  
"Oh, but you are not falling for my beauty, the truest form there is." She breathed as pink vapors flowed out to overwhelm him. "What stops your desires from following me into my warm embrace?"

"Three reasons actually." Alex smiled as he spoke, clearly not affected still. "One, I have a 'girlfriend' and she is, without question, a powerful ally and friend." Shanoa blushed as Alex continued as he stared down Astarte. "Two, the eyes of a gorgon can easily resist the temptation you hold." Astarte started as she looked down to a wing spike and a watery blade pierce through her torso, sand pouring out the back. "And three, I have two VERY aggressive souls that already seek to show me that same level of affection and you just stepped into their territory." Astarte was forced back as Orvyra and Rusalka surged from Alex and glared down the magically-living being before they clashed before Alex continued. "Now comes the hard part..." The girls spun as the guys started to sway before their weapons started to come free. "Keep the guys stalled, both of my spirits will destroy Astarte, but they need to not be bothered for the moment, is that clear?"  
"It will not be the first time... my dear friend..." Shanoa answered as the girls stopped the guys from aiding Astarte, Jonathan halted with Charlotte and Shanoa, Walhart was kept away by Morgan and Sapphire, but Mist had the easiest task as Kenmur couldn't even get a step in before Ragnell slammed into his head with the flat of the blade, she just smiled as the two argued once more.  
"Snap out of it, you naïve fool! Her charms are for the weak of heart!"  
"But... she calls... I must..."  
"Get over it, you are not getting any closer if I have anything to say about it!" As it was, as Astarte scowled to the assault, she couldn't keep up and even her healing factor was devastated as both struck with fury and she screamed as her whole being returned to the stone before it crumbled before the guys snapped out of it.

"Wait... what just...?"  
"Was I under something...?"  
"When did..." Another slam and Kenmur shouted as he gripped the living sword. "What are you doing, you crazy sword, you trying to give me a headache!?"  
"No, trying to ensure that you DON'T fall for the banshee's venom, you belligerent fool!"  
"Easy, you two..." Shanoa spoke as she calmed them both as both spirits returned before she continued. "Let us be thankful that you weren't in a deeper trance while in Astarte's control..."

"Hmmm..." Alex started as he still was facing toward the tablet, back turned to the gang. "This could be a problem..." Shanoa turned as she questioned.  
"What is the matter?"  
"Well, it would appear that, using the gorgon eyes for too long has the same effect as using my 'intimidation stare', which is not a good sign." He turned around and all drew back except Kenmur who had a frown. Alexander's eyes were no longer blue, but a milky white as he continued. "Now then... Kenmur, my staff..."  
"Right..." Kenmur, being rather chill with the fact, opened his pack and pulled out a interlinked metal set of three pieces and tossed it, Alex somehow snatching it before it connected up and formed a long staff of metal as Alex tapped on the ground a bit.  
"Yes... It is fitting in now, a bit better than before, but I can work with it, let's get a move on, we have many more portraits to deal with, do we not?"

"Hold it!" Charlotte shouted as she spoke, walking over to the now-blind figure. "We can't just follow a blind man through this place now, it doesn't make sense!"  
"Well then, Miss Aulin." Alex spoke as he turned to her somehow. "Where do you suppose we should head for the next portrait?" At this, she tried to make a stand, but found her place invalid before she hummed, their chat leading them back to the castle as Alex's sight didn't mean that he was helpless as Blackmorre and Rusalka diced through the foes that would come for him, but he had to be supported by Shanoa or Kenmur as it did affect his ability to jump, several times it looked like he would have fallen face first instead of walking on. They returned before Charlotte spoke, looking over the map as Alex loomed with Shanoa close as she felt more protective of him for the moment.  
"I'd say we head for the area called the Great Stairway, I sense another portrait there and it could lead us through another one of Brauner's connections to the castle."  
"Sounds like a valid plan, Miss Aulin." Alex gestured to the passages before them. "By all means, lead on as this is your journey to complete, I only pray that we need not face any more temptresses... though, knowing luck, we will face them regardless..." They pressed on though the now winding stairways and passages that preceded their way through the catacombs and entering into the growing towers of shadow, their foes Liliths and skeletal musket men before entering the next portrait before them, the Nation of Fools, a world of a circus of foul demons and tricky ways as they filled in the gaps while they wandered the disconcerting environment.  
"So, what exactly are you, I have read several types of tomes based on demonic possession and you don't seem to possess any sort of symptoms to show that you are being influenced."

"Ah, the more pausing of questions, Miss Aulin." Alex answered as he just tapped and paused before they came to a halt before a statue of an angel, some unknown one to be sure of, as they rested for a moment as Alexander continued, his eyes fluxing to show that his sight was returning once again. "What you observe in demonic possessions is a lack of hold, no connector to halt the demon from taking over and even if there was one, I would forgo it for my power is different, it is my own and the souls that I have defeated and slain are mine to use and tend to, this power is called 'Domination', the very same as the ancient line of Devil Forgemasters, once servants to Dracula, not a history lesson that the Church will ever tell, for you see..." He looked at her like somehow, he knew where she was sitting. "Anything that is heretical or soul-crushing is burned and destroyed, the Church will deny this, but they have been quite the fools in the end for it is their hand that forced a demon to emerge, it was their ignorance that left hundreds dead, and it was their blind faith that brought doom and death to those around them..." He hummed before pressing on, Charlotte intending to say something to dissuaded the notion, but everyone was quiet, even Jonathan as he listened as well. "...But, that is perhaps my own opinion of them, they have failed to contain what they perceived as evil and neglect to halt the troubles before they start."  
"And you are not possessed by demons, no crazy voices popping from anywhere?" Jonathan raised a brow as Alex returned the comment.  
"Jonathan Morris, I am not bound to a demon or had my soul ripped from me, I had the notion before and they among the souls gave me a dazing headache, I am clearly more valued alive than dead to them and it shows often." He raised a hand, palm up, as Vision appeared and flapped about Alex, both members jumping, but not enough to provoke action. "I am not deaf to their voices, I started out afraid of them, terrified of the power I had gained, but I learned to harass it, to control it, and focus it, it is simple to tame the lesser ones to heel when their base desires are by instinct and want, but it is the greater foes that I have to hold some semblance of hold, people would be panicked if they saw it all." Charlotte and Jonathan looked at each other before back to Alex before Charlotte made to ask.  
"But if you have that power..."  
"...What stops me from using it for my own desires, simple..." Alex chuckled as he answered. "I am compelled by my own interest, but not for power or wealth, I didn't set out for those, I looked for the knowledge, why things were as they were, why my life was involved with this strange line, and who can I trust when the cards are down and the chips are stacked..." The party moved slightly as the realm swayed and Alex lightly frowned. "As if that's just a call of anger..."

"What was that...!?" Jonathan asked as he glanced around with Charlotte as the party were actually calm as Alex continued, motioning for the two to sit back down.  
"What you two have just felt was the call of Legion, 'the One over Many', it's connection is why it is here..." Alex hummed once more as he continued. "However, Legion's presence also sent another thing to mind, it is protecting something here, something that was removed from the castle and required to press on into the castle, strange as Legion is not often vocal of such things..." He hummed before he continued. "I see... indeed, that makes apparent sense."  
Charlotte turned as she asked. "What?"  
"Legion's spirit is bound here in a fashion, but the portraits were painted with anger, hatred, aggression, Brauner's works are not only tearing at the fabric of dimensions, but also the guardians as their souls can not withstand that sort of feedback, but does Brauner recognize the threat? No, he is too prideful to realize it, his spite is too great and too blind to see that these portraits, if left unchecked, will start to destroy the real world and morph the remains to the canvas, he is too vain with his power..."  
"That doesn't give much of an answer here?!" Jonathan shouted and he wished he didn't as the look was quite powerful, and he said that his gaze was equal to the eyes.

"The guardians... if we didn't defeat them, cutting Brauner's power off, there will be too much power absorbed as part of their station and ultimately, will unleash all that in bursts, shattering parts of the lands and there is not holy or demonic power to prevent it, it will just be destruction without equal." He stood up and he sure seemed to tower when he really put it up as he stepped over to Jonathan, the mist clearing some as he spoke. "They are bombs of arcana power that Brauner foolishly made to control and he will not succeed with his own plans when those bombs go off. World War Two will be the least of anyone's worries when it comes down to it." He walked past as the party roused as well before Jonathan shook himself awake form the fear and followed, the area in the center of it all barren, but a feeling of a trap loomed over their heads as Kenmur noticed something.  
"Hey... that looks like a gear from a clock tower." Resting on the ground below was a small cog and they dropped down before he picked it up. "Why would a cog or gear be doing in here?"  
"No clear idea, however, stash it for now..." Alexander turned as the rift started to flux in and out as he grimaced. "We have company..." All looked up to the rift as an orb of flesh, of bodies, and of control, surged out, the wails of the lost and captive echoing across the chamber that Legion has trapped them in as Alex spoke. "Focus on the shell and destroy the core, that is what makes Legion whole and in command." Alex remained where he was as bodies fallen and rose up to overwhelm them before he slammed his staff into the stony frame and the ground around them erupted in a barrier of flames, scorching the closest corpses as a being of flame and magma emerged from Alex as he spoke. "Quickly, the beast will continue to assault us with these lifeless bodies until we are buried in them, break the shell!" Without further instruction, the party quickly struck against the mounds of bodies that encased Legion's core before the bodies fell away and they quickly made distance as the thing spew flames and lasers at them before they found that... they were not harmed, a barrier of flame protecting them as they resumed the clash before smiting Legion down in a burst of flames, the core collapsing back into the rift before it closed up and they quickly left the portrait behind, stopping at the statue before Alex dropped to his knees, his breathing heavy before he vomited, Jonathan jumping to the worst conclusion.  
"You said that you weren't affected, that you're not possessed!"  
"You are jumping the gun, Jonathan." Alex breathed as Shanoa helped him up to his own explanation. "I am still not possessed or controlled, but the matter is space, I have extended the power to all of you to protect you from Legion, but it would seem that doing so also forced me into a state of illness, I will recover, but this is the first time this has happened." He hummed as he helped himself to some water and breathed. "This will require testing later, but for now, we must rest, you all may seem okay, but rushing about this castle for the portraits is not a healthy option, let us rest, even for a while." Just like that, the party divided into the room, safe from the monsters and spirits that roam the castle, Jonathan breathed as he pulled the Vampire Killer off and looking at it, his family's weapon... useless in his hands that he often cursed his own father for his misfortune to have such a terrible weapon by his side.

He stopped short of hurling the blasted thing away again as he looked at it and pondered, how did the Belmonts manage to kill Dracula with such a weak whip. "Be careful of what you insult, Morris." Jonathan jumped as Alex was leaning some distance away from the entrance, few inches from him. "That whip has a dark, but honest legacy to it, the Belmonts would hate you direly for insulting their weapon, I dare even say that Leon himself would like to ring your neck for that." Jonathan paused as he reattached the whip and walked over, the eyes still fluxing, but with more color to them as Jonathan spoke.  
"Leon...?"  
"Leon Belmont or, as his former title would suggest, Baron or Lord Belmont of the eleventh-century House Belmont." Jonathan lightly jumped at the sound as he muttered in shock.  
"No... their line is THAT old!?"  
"Why the shock, you were just expecting the tale of Simon to be the first recording of the Belmont Clan?" He chuckled before looking ahead. "Leon was the first Belmont to stand against the forces of shadow and darkness, under the command of vile and twisted monsters and masters, but he didn't start with all the power to destroy, he had to learn, to empower, and to enrich his own skills with the whip you now hold..."

"Yeah..." Jonathan groaned as he slid against the wall. "A lot of good it'll do me here..."  
"Indeed, so sorry for you... if you were just trained with a whip like that." Alexander remarked as he slid the staff some and hummed once more, a large claw extending out and snatching the deck of cards and sorting them out to Sapphire, Kenmur, Walhart, and Morgan for a game of Blackjack. "I can tell that you are not trained in the whip, but in more physical methods, strong and powerful techniques to defeat and destroy any monsters that you may confront, but the whip is... dominant... most interesting." He hummed as Jonathan turned his head to the cloaked man who was a few years his senior. "Could that have been the cause of both of their deaths?"  
"What... What was the cause of whose deaths!?" Alex looked to Jonathan as he explained.  
"Your grandfather, Quincy Morris, perished after his confrontation with Dracula, correct?" Jonathan didn't know where this was heading, but he nodded as Alex continued to think. "But your father, John Morris, bested Dracula and survived to train you, but nothing about the whip..."  
"What are you getting at?"

"That which makes me doubt John's intentions if it was purely to slay Dracula..." Alexander continued before he answered. "Quincy was alone and he died in his fight, but John had a friend, Eric Lecarde, who fought with him against the forces of evil, but shortly after the battle, John's wounds didn't heal quite as quickly as one would wish." He hummed before he finished. "The Lecardes are seen as the key to unlock the Vampire Killer's true power, what if they were just as to ensure that the whip couldn't be used all the time?"  
"And that means...?"  
"Jonathan... I don't think your father died without a cause." Jonathan remained quiet as he listened as Alex spoke. "From the dominant power and the silent voice, I would have to guess that, due to the Morris's partial connection to the Belmont Clan, the whip recognizes, but its power is too much for your family to handle, it would instead, over the weeks or months, destroy your whole body if you solely used it to fight." He shook his head as Jonathan glanced between the two points as Alex pressed on. "I think that your father didn't train you to fight with the whip so that you may instead survive to the next, you may hate him for not teaching you, but he had a true reason and that was to aid you in surviving and not depending on a power like the Vampire Killer." That didn't make sense for Jonathan as he wore a confused look so Alexander just shrugged lightly and returned to taking it easy for the moment. Soon, the moment was over and they headed back through the portrait to find the next, Charlotte consorting to her tome and the maps to get a new place in mind, the cog helped lead them as it was something for a clocktower and, in Dracula's Castle, there is only one place where a cog like that could make sense...

The Tower of Death himself...


	70. Portrait : The Identity Uncovered

And so, the party soon ascended through the catacombs and into the Tower of Death, its title the same as most of the party had suspected, but they didn't need to go that far in to meet another foe in their path as Jonathan stopped short, Charlotte intent on asking before a voice spoke up. "I've grown tired of waiting." The whip didn't come free, instead it was a different one as Jonathan shouted, the party knowing the threat at hand.

"Show yourself, vampire!"

"Watch your tongue, mortal!" From the shadows of the arena around them came the second sister, her age placing her as older if they were human, she scoffing at the band. "I held back with my father present, but here, you're as good as dead." Charlotte commented as her hand hover over the tome ready for action.

"I find it strange you'd come here alone." She breathed as the flow of magic started to spark to her hand. "Well, it simplifies things." The vampire lashed out a hand as she returned volley.

"I alone will take care of you. I'll tear you apart, limb by limb, then wring all the blood from your bodies!" She began the attack as she floated about, slashing at the party and laughing at the futile attempts some of the attacks dealt, what she should have noticed was that only Jonathan and Charlotte were fighting, the rest of them were taking a backseat from the action for now as Alex himself seemed to focus, his power devoted to finding something out in the air, the scent of dark magic. It emitted form the vampire like a rash or a illness and he was convinced that it was getting much worse as he dove further before finding it, a blood-red cloth over the vampire, like a veil and he knew that it connected to his own Lady Vampire, hers however was a more personal and lethal section, this one's was slowly losing a battle and she would fall if nothing is done as Jonathan struck, leading the vampire into Charlotte's spell and falling to the ground with a powerful blow, the party shortly watched as the pale skin seemed to flux to a more human color as the vampire spoke to herself. "What happened to me?!"

"You're finished!" Jonathan shouted as he readied to strike the last blow, but quickly backed away as massive icicles fell and he barely evaded them as they now barred the way to strike, as the first sister made her appearance to the vampire's sudden struggle.

"My, my head...!" The first dropped down and crouched beside the wounded woman and asked, the veil increased as she spoke, the dark spell fluxing back in as the skin turned pale again.

"Are you all right, sister?"

"I... I'm fine. Loretta..."

"You were warned not to leave the painting."

"You may scold me later." The vampire snarled as she looked past the ice. "These humans are a threat to Father. We must take care of them now!"

"No. For now, we return." Loretta spoke as she wheeled about and spoke to the party. "Hear me, humans. If you continue to oppose Father, we will show you no mercy. Oppose us, and we will kill you!" They teleported, but not before the wounded sister dropped something, Jonathan rushed over to pick it up before it flew into Alexander's hand and he looked at it as Jonathan questioned, the ice fading away as well to the departure.

"What's that?"

"It's like a locket." Charlotte spoke in surprise as Alex turned it over, clicking something as it popped open, a film of paper inside. "There's a photo inside." Alex opened it wider for all to see, only to be surprised as the photo was that of the sisters, but it was the figure in the back that was a real shock, it was the face of Wind. Jonathan exclaimed as much as he stepped back.

"That is Wind!"

"And those two vampire girls!" They were shocked to say the least, but it was one puzzle piece more for the party as they looked at the other before they started to try and piece it out some. Wind knew the vampire personally, magic filled the sisters into a state of vampirism in their belief, and the photo showed something else than foes, it showed a family in it and with it, a question of who Wind truly was, Alexander nearly at the answer before Jonathan mused.

"What does it mean?"

"As we have no clue to it..." Alex spoke as he closed it and stashed it in his cloak. "We will need to inquire with him what it could possibly mean."

"Yeah, good idea." Jonathan spoke as they took the time to insert the cog, finding two motorized vehicle below, but it didn't stop the young Morris heir and Kenmur from riding the poor machines and smashing them into a solid stone wall, Alex could have just smashed it open for them, as they headed upward in the tower or rather a windmill, hoisting water high before depositing it through platforms, the party finding the warp block and used it as they returned to the entrance and headed over to Wind, Jonathan taking the locket before shouting at the ghost. "Wind! What's the meaning of this?!" The spirit looked puzzled some before Charlotte took the locket and opened it before showing the photo.

"Look at this photo." This provoked a reaction as Wind looked... surprised, startled from the sight of it before Charlotte continued. "You own us an explanation." Wind was quiet before he replied.

"Ah, indeed, I do. Let me or, rather your ally, tell you my real name." Jonathan and Charlotte looked confused before Alex broke the silence, finally figuring out who was right before them.

"Eric Lecarde..." The garbed one said with a sad tone. "The same man who fought with John Morris during the events of World War One." Jonathan was surprised, but Eric continued the line of thought.

"Yes. John was my best friend."

"Then what's your relationship with the two girls in the photo?" Charlotte asked and Eric gave an impossible answer.

"They're my daughters." Jonathan stammered as he replied to that answer.

"H-Hold on a sec! Aren't they Brauner's daughters?!"

"Brauner lost his real daughters in World War One." That explained it, he lost them and was driven to destroy the world for them, but why would Eric's daughters join him and be seen as 'Brauner's daughters' in the first place? Eric explained it out as well. "His anger and grief awakened his hidden power, which he used to become a vampire."

"So his daughters..."

"He believes the daughters he lost in the war were reborn as my daughters." That still didn't answer the question as Alex hummed, Shanoa noticing as well to his gesture that a piece was not fitting in, Jonathan grumbling to the notion.

"So he kind of just stole them from you?" Eric looked to the side before looking back.

"His daughters were his life. Now that he has them back, he wants to punish the humans whose war has ruined his life." Jonathan's shoulders slumped as he knew what happened with the Vampire Killer.

"I see. That's why the whip started acting up in front of those two. It's because they carry the blood of the Lecarde family!"

"Of course! The Vampire Killer!" Charlotte started before she asked. "Eric, if you fought by Jonathan's father, then you must know how to unlock the Vampire Killer's power!"

"Yes, I do know. But..." A pause came as Eric formulated his words before speaking again, only to be cut off by Jonathan, clearly having the Vampire Killer at max would make the difference for them here.

"If you know, then tell me! What should I do?!" Eric breathed before he spoke.

"In order for the Morris family to use the Vampire Kill, you need the power of the Lecarde family." He shook his head as he finished the trail of thought. "But I can't help you, and of course, now that my daughters have been turned into vampires..."

"So in the end..." Jonathan sadly mused as his hand gripped the now-worthless weapon on his belt. "This whip is useless." He sighed as he looked down. "I guess my being its heir is just the emptiest, most meaningless title of all." Eric mused something before he spoke.

"I was forbidden to tell you this, but I think the time has come." Jonathan paused as he looked up, the party listening as well. "The reason your father died..."

"I know why he died." The young heir spoke. "They say he was mortally wounded when he stopped Dracula's resurrection." He paused as he turned to Alexander. "Right?" Charlotte nearly said the same before Alex answered in the stead.

"That story is incorrect, John Morris didn't die by mortal wounds, for one to use the Killer, but not be part of the Belmont bloodline, they must surrender a part of their own life. It is also the reason why the Lecarde serve their role as the key to that power so that it can only be used when truly needed." Eric nodded as he continued the line, the party turning back to him.

"John used the whip too much..." Jonathan grimaced at the sound of it, it was the same thing that Alexander was gesturing to as he spoke.

"So what are you saying? You mean my father died because of this whip?"

"Exactly. Which is why he didn't want to teach you how to use it." Eric huffed as he crossed his arms. "He wanted you to develop the strength to survive without using the whip." He shook his head as he continued to explain. "No matter how much you hate him for doing that, in the end, he was only looking out for you." Jonathan was silent, quiet to the words as he fully knew what he was taught all this time, the strength to fight without falling back on such a sacred weapon like the Vampire Killer. "You may not yet wield your whip like a Belmont, but that power can be yours. I know that John had his reasons." The Morris heir gripped the weapon and lifted it up to inspect as he mused.

"Father..." Charlotte joined in again as she remarked with some joy, that everything was not in vain for him.

"I knew there was a reason. Aren't you glad, Jonathan?" But that confusion turned to grief as he remarked.

"I just don't get it..." The grip tightened as Jonathan questioned it all. "Why did the Belmonts give this thing to the Morris family?! If not for this, we would have been spared so much pain!" Eric had an answer, something that Alex himself was not fully aware of.

"Because the Belmonts cannot touch the whip now." He raised a hand and started to quote some versed or something along the lines of a foretelling. "It is predicted that Dracula will be revived in year nineteen ninety-nine. I've heard that the Belmonts must not touch the Vampire Killer until then." Alex filled it in more as the Belmont line was tainted and had to be purified in the long term, the year that they could take up the whip again was when the line was at its strongest and could handle the whip once more, without fear of it tainting or destroying them, a good sign indeed as Jonathan started to plead about it.

"But...!"

"Others have appeared to revive Dracula in the meantime." The party nodded as they have had that same taste of battle. "Somebody has to stand up and stop them. And only the Morris family is able to do that!" Jonathan was quiet again as the whip returned to his side as he spoke.

"Oh, well then. At least I finally know the truth about my father and the whip." Uncertainly filled his features as he asked. "Still, are you okay with this? This job that we have to do is gonna end up hurting your own daughters." Charlotte mused the same as she pondered the chances.

"I wonder if there's a chance we can save those two if I use some kind of purification spell..." Alex felt a short surge and hummed in slight pain, not drawing anyone to the notion, except Shanoa of course as she rested a hand to him and he nodded as Eric continued in sorrow.

"The chances are very slim. You should know that. Even I never knew how to do it. I appreciate your sentiments, but I am resigned to their fate."

"I see..." Charlotte said as Eric apologized to Jonathan.

"Forgive us, Jonathan. For placing this burden upon you." But the young hunter just smiled as he replied to the tension lessened.

"No problem. I'll just do what I can. And if you've accepted it, so do I." The party nodded as the hunter leaded them out. "Let's go, Charlotte, you guys."

"Right." They headed out and Shanoa leaned against Alex as he breathed, his voice now projecting to his mindscape where the keeper of tomes laid in wait to answer the question given.

'You have brought my attention to you, you know of something, Edgar?'

'Indeed, Milord Alexander, I have felt the presence of a purification spell.' The thinned-out creature of the night spoke as books and tomes flew about the mindscape library and he continued. 'It dwells within the realm of the temptress, but I do not know of any spell that could... turn you or any of the others into something small enough to fit in and obtain the magic scroll.'

'Still, it is a start, thank you, Edgar, Chronicler of the Tomes.' Alex returned back to his body as they headed on, Shanoa holding tight as they headed for the next portrait, the castle environment shifting into a dark and terrifying place of wood and growth, the forest hummed with dark energy and the growls of monsters within the thicket and ruined structures. Despite the fact that it was a portrait vision of such a place or a made-up world, Alexander felt connected to the place as he looked about the room that they passed before reaching a goddess statue, something about the place was familiar to him before he paused, stopping before the sign that hung before him, a frown falling to him. He looked back to the structure and sighed before looking back to the sign. "Hello, Moythium..." Scribed in faded black, charred wood, and a number of punctured holes was the name of the town, now a husk of its former self. He strolled on through, his magic protecting him, but not mending his soul as he walked past the ravaged homes, the battered roads and streets, and the smell of stale bread or fermenting fruit. He breathed as he just... looked, to see the town as it is now, a image of the past perhaps, but a sign of him... and his failures. Alone once more for the time being, he couldn't do much to mend the town, to repair it here was to let Brauner peer into the power and he was certain that he couldn't change an artist's view, only criticize or comment on the art. He set out to find where the power was focused and destroy it, severing Brauner's control over the castle... and unlocking the true threat as each time seemed to have unleashed a fragment, perhaps a sliver of Dracula's power, minor to normal people, but to Death and him, they could tell that Draucla is stirring somewhere in the castle, but he is blocked off somehow, perhaps through Brauner's own fragmented soul or something else completely as he started to tread through the overgrowth and marsh that appeared to him before he stopped, the aura of the sealed way before him telling him that he was close, brow furrowed as he approached the way yielding to him before he dropped into water and sunk, coming face to face with an hybrid creature that blended a frog and a fish together, moss growth on the underbelly to show that it was been here for a long while as the frog end seemed to croak while the fish just looked about like a fool, likely because of the coral or fungal formation atop its head.

"YoU...! YOu ArE NOt THE MasTeR!"

"Funny, I felt like the master of the town and academy beyond these swampy lands." Alex mused in the water, not needing to hold his breath as he looked at the monster. "Though, I DID ensure that no monsters found root near the homes of hundreds and you, hybrid, are one monster that I will not take lightly... if you existed beyond this mural of paint and canvas." He slipped to the side as barbed tadpoles flew at him, dying out as they rose to the top of the water.

"HUmaN! YOU shALL ReGrET COminG Here WiTH youR BoNES!" Alex flicked his wrist and his blade came out before he swished it and it became Death's weapon, his other hand raised before motioning.

"I dare you to try..." What followed was one-sided as the beast known as Dagon tried in vain to destroy Alex, but he was too much, he was swift in the water, his reflexes tore through the watery torrent that the monster blasts and he casually diced through the tadpoles that came, his heart pounded in anger, quiet in its serious hold before Dagon was slain and he sheathed his blade as Dagon gargled to speak again before collapsing to the pond bed, a scroll forming from the corpse and Alex took it in hand as he looked it over, ancient dialect, but its use would be useful for the young sorceress as Alexander headed back to the academy to deliver the scroll...

* * *

Charlotte and Jonathan jumped in surprise as the young sorceress shouted, something having happened. "What the heck was that!?"

"It must have been Alex..." Shanoa quietly mused as she sat up with Mist still resting from an overtaxing of power against several Student Witches and their mistress. "I am not surprised that he would wander some, but to face and destroy the vampire's link to the castle... I feel that he had done it for a reason, whether it be one of logical or one of goal."

"Alone!?" Jonathan stammered as he continued the thought. "Is that guy crazy, there is no way that he could face... whatever is here and just defeat it, it is just crazy!"

"Trust us..." Kenmur said as he tampered with Ragnell's edge, a minor distraction as the sword spirit is flawless at all times, but he still did it out of routine. "...Alex is one of the toughest guys I have ever known, he puts to shame tough guys like this one guy that..."

"Are you telling a story without me?" All turned to Alexander's sudden appearance as he tossed up a roll of scroll in hand, a eye of blue looking over them as he continued. "That is uncalled for, Kenmur, I don't go around to tell interesting tales about you to total strangers, do I?" The tough bruiser shook his head as the cloaked figure tossed the scroll to Charlotte, squeaking an 'eep' as she caught it while Alexander spoke. "Use this, Charlotte, I am none too familiar with ancient dialect sadly." Charlotte took a look at it and questioned it.

"A frog morph spell...?" She didn't throw it away as she peered deeper with a hum. "Actually, this could be handy, even if I can change Jonathan into a toad..." The young huntere yelped a 'hey' as Charlotte continued. "...There could be locations that Jonathan could enter in this different form that we can not and obtain secret items or skills that we missed in previous portraits." She hummed again as the scroll was added to the tome with a spirited change and her book glowing a bit. "The only problem is, where to start first."

"I get the feeling that you just WANT me to be a toad..."

"Maybe..." Even if Charlotte claimed to be a woman, she was still a bit childish as the group just lightly sighed with amuse before Alex hummed and directed her to a location that caught his notice in Sandy Graves.

"Now that I think about it, there was a small passage in Sandy Graves, just small enough that one can not fit with our size, but with that morph spell, I think we can squeeze Jonathan in, are you sure it has to be Jonathan?"

"Certainly, Jonathan has been around me the longest and my spells will linger on him longer." Another yelp that Charlotte ignored to Jonathan's slight groan. "Even if I try to use the spell on one of you, it would not work in the long term and could revert without warning, I can safety change Jonathan and keep him stable without fail, it's a win-win situation here." Alex couldn't argue, nor could his companions as they all looked at Jonathan with looks that said one thing...

...So sorry to do this to you...

* * *

They shortly returned to the safety of the sanctuary, only to find out that Vincent somehow got bit by a bat, shouting that he was infected which somehow was true as Alex felt the same demonic magic on the priest, but the question of who slipped from his mind as they headed to the debated spot and Charlotte chanted the spell before turning Jonathan into a red frog, much to his upset, he was quite 'possibly' hopping mad about the treatment, but it was not in vain as he quickly found a strange scroll and returned with it, Charlotte quickly feeling the power from it to be that of a holy energy, the spell's name being Sanctuary. They quickly returned to the tainted priest and successfully saved him, meaning that they could save the sisters, but it was only a matter of time before the poison that infests their blood finishes its vile process, so they hurried to the next place to be, their confrontation with the sisters coming to a swift close if they succeed or fail...


	71. Portrait : Into the Inner Sanctum

The Tower rang out as the party ascended up, the presence of Death strong for Charlotte to sense and she lead them through to the powerful figure as he hovered in front of the large clock before he spoke, turning to them. "That look you have... I'm assuming you've run into Brauner."

"That's none of your business!" Jonathan shouted as he got into a stance, axe at the ready. "You won't escape this time!"

"You do realize there's no connection between myself and Brauner, don't you? And yet you still challenge me?" Charlotte was the one to answer as she readied her magic.

"If my research is correct, you have a strong desire to see Dracula revived, correct?"

"Even if you're not working with Brauner, you still have to be defeated!" Death seemed to sigh as he mused.

"Challenging me, even though you can't use the whip..." The bony head shook as Death finished. "How utterly absurd. But I'll play with you anyway." The party nearly rushed in, but Alex stopped them with a shake of his head.

"This is their fight, we can aid them, but if they are not faced with challenge, then they gain nothing from it." He lowered his arm and seemed to sit like the stone beneath him rose to seat him. "Let us see how they fare against Death, it is not right to take that chance away from them."

"But... what about your...?" Shanoa started before she hummed and sat down as well, next to Alex with Mist just laying on the tite as she watched. Walhart and Morgan sighed as they spoke the same thing.

"Same old boss..." They leaned against the walls while Kenmur sat cross-legged and Sapphire folding her legs in watching, Walhart speaking again to ask a question. "Forgive me, sir, but what was the Forest of Doom to you, it looked like a series of ruins and a structure."

"That is because you didn't look further..." Alexander mused as the fight went down, the pair having advanced a great deal as they gave Death some great deal of trouble. "...But, truth be told, the forest was not just that, Walhart... I found a sign and it fit into place, though it wasn't real... it was real enough for me." Kenmur looked back as he asked.

"What was the town's name then?"

"Moythium..." He said it without pause and they all quieted, their home in France now a cesspit of demons in a portrait, was that the fate of the real Moythium or was it protected and rebuilt...?

* * *

Jonathan was not okay with the majority of the party just sitting this fight out, but he clued in on it, this was their battle, what was the point of all the skills and weapons that they have gained if they were not used to thwart such a foe like Death. He slightly grinned at the thought, that he was kicking the butt of Death himself, right-hand of Dracula and he didn't need to use the whip, he was strong enough without it. He still smiled as the hands took hold of him, Charlotte saving him in time with a fully-charged Stone Circle and they smashed Death and his power to the end as he roared. "Ugh! How can someone like YOU possess such amazing powers?!"

"I may not have the whip's power, but I can still kick your ass!" Jonathan smiled as he pounded a fist into his hand, Death acknowledging this as he floated once more with a hum, eyes as crimson as the blood moon glancing to Alexander who stood up as the undead immortal spoke.

"I underestimated you... Still, I have my reasons for holding back..."

"Is that your excuse?" Charlotte scoffed, their fight quite the drain, but she didn't feel winded from it, perhaps from their long journey through so far. "How typical. Now resign yourself to your fate!" But Death only scoffed at them back.

"Know the limits of your power. You still have a task to perform, so for now I shall take my leave." He shouted 'We'll meet again!' as he flew off, faster than what they could have pulled their weapons free for. Jonathan grimacing as he spoke.

"Damn it! He ran away." But something caught Charlotte's attention as she inquired.

"Say, what do you suppose Death meant when he said we still have a task to perform?" That statement suddenly felt... morbid, like Death wants them to do something that he could not at the moment.

Jonathan was not pulled down as he just smiled. "Forget it. We can take on anyone. No problem!" Charlotte huffed as she questioned the positive behavior.

"How can you always be so confident?" The young Morris heir shrugged as he countered, the party meeting back up.

"I like to think positive, that's all." Charlotte didn't hide her disbelief, but Jonathan continued on. "Look, stop worrying so much and focus on what we have to do: Defeat Death and Brauner, got it?" Charlotte shook her head as she just mused the same for the same reason.

"Okay, okay. Worrying only makes things worse than they really are, right?"

"You got it." Jonathan then turned to Alexander, catching a glimpse of something glowing under the cloak, but it was for a second as he asked. "No sisters here."

"That's because you wanted to check out Death, the sisters could have been anywhere." Alex pointed out in a all-knowing sort of way. "But we are lucky, their energy seems to be focused on a dining hall close by, we can cut two bonds with one slash." Not what they could have said or mentioned, but it got the point across as they headed out once more through the castle, treading through and past a number of foes that barred their way, taking measures near a statue once more before they headed in to confront the sisters which, as fortune seemed to hold, were eager for the same thing.

"We tire of waiting for you." Stella said as her hand whipped out a rapier as she seemed to sneer. "Are you ready to die yet?" Jonathan tried to go for the moral high, but it was in vain.

"Hold it! You two are being tricked by Brauner!"

"What a pathetic joke." Loretta mused as the air started to become chilled and cold. "I have no time to waste listening to the words of a despicable human."

"Nothing we say will matter. They're completely under Brauner's control." But Charlotte was undaunted as she spoke. "Still, I may be able to do something now. Jonathan! Guys! Help me out here!"

"Leave it to us!" Kenmur shouted as he drawn his blade with the others as the vampires attacked.

"Well, for what you've done, we'll play as hard as you like! Let's go! Loretta!"

"Yes, Stella!" They made good work of tag-teaming and pushing the party back some, if they were half of what they were capable of doing, but let them fake it out was their plan, the vampires would be too focused on the half-trying, half-succeeding party that they would fail to realize that Charlotte was chanting the spell of Sanctuary, channeling it for the full effect as Alex stayed close to ward off any attacks directed toward them as the young sorceress need the full focus on the spell and any distractions would thwart the spell for a full rechanneling. It came close, dangerously even, but Charlotte finished the verse just as Kenmur and Sapphire knocked the sisters back to back in the midst of the room and the blast surged through them, the holy energy ripping through to their screams as Jonathan commented.

"Is that it?"

"The spell was perfect." Charlotte answered as the tome closed and she hummed, the party drawing together again as she continued. "Now let's see if it was effective." Both sister were silent, but they changed before their eyes, the pale skin restoring to color and they breathed like to take in the ari around them for the first time in forever before Stella started.

"I... !" She sprung otherwise as she called out, looking to the side. "Loretta, are you all right?"

"S-Stella..." That was a shaky response, but a healthy sign that they succeeded in their task, Jonathan leading that thought with a smile and crossed arms..

"The vampire's control seems to be fading. It's a success!"

"Well, of course." Charlotte smiled as well with a swish of her hair. "'No problem', as you would say."

"We... What have we been doing?" Stella stood up shaky, but still did so as she spoke.

"The heir to the Vampire Killer. Jonathan Morris, correct?" THe young man looked surprised at this as Stella continued with sorrow. "I apologize for all that we put you through.

"Huh? Oh, sure. N-No problem." Really, he was not expecting that for a first meeting out of the vampirism. Stella shared the same with Charlotte.

"And Miss Charlotte. Thank you so much for setting us free."

"Sure thing. The curse may be lifted, but you should still take it easy." But Stella shook her head as she answered.

"No, I don't think so." She turned to her sister slightly and spoke once more. "Loretta, I think we should stand up."

"Stella, are you all right?" She shook her head as she remained on the ground, seemingly still mourning something. "After what we've been through?"

"I know. But there's a job that we must do now."

"But..."

"Remember your dignity! We'll have time to mourn what happened when it's all over." Loretta was quiet to that as Stella apologized for that outburst of emotion, Loretta standing as well with unease.  
I'm sorry you had to see that." She sighed, fiddling with her hands before she continued. "Once more, our family shares the fate of the Morris family. We are Lecardes, after all." She gestured to herself in a tough, but endearing way before gesturing to the other. "I am Stella. And this is my younger sister..."

"Loretta." She answered with a nod as Jonathan tried to lead the introductions himself, but was cut off.

"And we are..."

"We already know." She turned to the majority of the group and mused differently. "Well, know Morris and Aulin, these ones I do not know of fully." She shook her head as she continued. "Anyway, we must hurry. We must defeat Brauner. The piece he's making now is meant to destroy the world!"

"What?" Jonathan gasped, but for the party, it was the classic 'destroy the world plot, what else is new', though they played along to keep them at ease with them as Loretta continued.

"He said it was almost complete. It's in the studio painting." Charlotte lead it in as she inquired the location.

"Where's the studio painting?"

"It's in this inner room."

"But even for us, entering the picture is impossible." Stella hummed as she spoke on.

"There is one option, however."

"What is it?" Stella raised her head as she answered.

"The studio painting is sealed by four paintings surrounding it." Charlotte nodded to the concept being given.

"Meaning, we need to break the seal to enter the painting." Jonathan nodded to the same idea as the party lightly nodded behind it as Jonathan asked.

"I see. You'll help us, right?"

"W-Well..." That reaction was coupled with a light stumble and Charlotte shook her head as she spoke.

"It's no use. I'm amazed they can even talk like this after being under such a powerful curse. They can't move."

"That's true, but that's not all." Stella's sister continued the line of thought as she held both hands together as a slight method of stabilizing herself some.

"The door to the inner room can only be opened by the magic of either Brauner or ourselves."

"So, you'll stay here and open the door for us. Sure. No problem." Stella nodded as she continued in speaking, such a strong mental will to just keep standing from such a powerful curse on them.

"One more thing. It's about the Vampire Killer."

"We can perform a ritual to unlock the power of the whip. Unfortunately..."

"I know, I know." Jonathan cast a glance to the weapon and answered the question himself. "Using it will consume my soul, right?"

"Please don't forget that." Stella answered as she continued. "You must use it wisely." Jonathan nodded as the eldest sister finished. "If you're prepared, then just tell us."

"Listen, about your father..." Charlotte started, but Stella didn't want to hear it over the task at hand.

"None of that!" Charlotte quieted as Stella continued. "Once this is all over, then you can tell us about him."

"Father..." Loretta started to tear up as she collapsed to her knees as she recalled or remembered what happened. "Before our own eyes...!"

"Loretta!" Stella's shout snapped Loretta out of it for now as she agreed.

"I... I understand." The sister breathed as she walked over to the other wall and rested a hand on it.

"Let's all do what destiny had intended for us..."

"Right. No problem." Jonathan answered as the wall faded away and the sisters rested for a moment, time given to them as the party headed in to the series of portraits before them, three locked by special, magical bonds while the other two revealed were familiar sights, one being the desert while the other was a watery realm, likely matching the Forest of Doom in some way as Jonathan lightly whistled. "Well, this is going to be a challenge, Brauner really must not like his power undermined."

"Sadly, we have that effect on many foes before us." Alexander mused as he continued. "Now then, let us search for the foes within." They headed over to the desert and entered, the setting that of dusk itself as they headed out, the way easily cleared from the many mummies and, to the starting duos' relief, the reemergent of flame demons that they completely recognize. Their short trip was halted by a Poison Worm, but even its venomous bile was not enough to stop them, but the way forward was a dead end, leaving the party confused as to the next action, but that didn't last as Alexander remembered something and smiled as he slipped under the sands where the worm had appeared, slipping through the fleshy remains before he emerged in the redish glow of the buried pyramid. While the interior was not reversed in any way and they had to scale down it, they were not disappointed as they could pull out harder hits on their foes there, rather notable being the lesser devils and demon heads that surged from the glow of the corridors and tunnels with the unusual fleamen riding bone dragons or armored to fight. They were not lead astray as they found their foe, the sarcophagus of a greater mummy opening and releasing a series of bandages that formed the Mummy as it attacked them, they held strong in the face of the many blocks and bandages launched at them and conquered the Mummy, shattering the binding on the portrait and weakening the protection on Brauner's Studio Portrait. They stopped, however, when the next room was strange and Alex focused before he gave an answer. "Branuer must have set this up to freely travel between the portraits that have access to his studio, but this aura... it feels like..." He shook his head as he continued. "In any case, we have destroyed one of the locks, I suggest that we defeat the three other guardians before Brauner finishes his painting." That went without saying, but Charlotte furled her brow for a moment, it was clear that Alexander sensed something else before they went through to the replica of the Forest of Doom...


	72. Portrait : The Sanctum Falls

The moment they stepped through, Jonathan yelped as a heavy downpour crushed over them, Charlotte 'eeping' as well as he shouted. "What the...!?"

"Not the first time this has happened, but I can say, it is a welcoming sight in a way." Alex spoke as he raised a palm for the rain to fall and slam into the skin like it was meant to land there among the thousand of other drops of water. "Now then, let us see what we face." Charlotte and Jonathan watched as the group turned, shouldering coats and cloaks on to prevent the rain from further touching them, to a towering structure that emerged form the slight rain and rumble of thunder and lightning over it. "Hmm..."

"What do you... feel?" Charlotte questioned as Walhart and Morgan gave a pair of cloaks to the pair, though they seemed old, they worked rather well to both of the members' surprise.

"I sense... a soul looming over a husk of mad science, a feeling of lost meaning within the halls here..." Alex frowned slightly as he questioned himself on it. "Was this feeling that of stone or... perhaps more...?"

"It doesn't matter all that much, guys." Jonathan said as he fastened the cloak and marched to the front. "We have a mission to complete." Alex didn't frown to this and Shanoa paused to it as the rest of the party were just in agreement to the idea and they headed forward to the structure as their path was barred by large toads, Alura Unes, and some sort of unknown tree growing fleamen, as if the little buggers couldn't be anymore disturbing. They entered the main building, safe from the rain for the time being as they contended with overgrown dragonflys and more monsters like minotaurs and witches, the passage through was only blocked for so long as Charlotte changed Jonathan into an owl with a new spell from one of the nearby room and Alexander sent Vision with the now-owl Jonathan to keep him safe until he opened up the way for them, simple to do, but still the little devils made it difficult in the first place.

More foes like a Malphas demon and even a Final Guard halted their progress before they arrived to a familiar sight, their eyes seeing the blue door way that signaled a powerful foe, Jonathan and Charlotte not seeing it as they stepped in, the door closing to the dim darkness before Alexander spoke. "Let me light the way." He raised his hand and a great flame surged before it calmed to a bright light, allowing the party to see what was in the room, its size great, but Alexander was not disappointed as he walked over to the wall, hand running over the black board before him... and the massive gash that destroyed one board and chipped the other with the skeleton of a dead man before the desk, his shoulder on the right with the neck was cracked badly as he mused. "Formulas... equations... even measurements..." Alex mused as he walked along the board and spoke. "I do wonder if this place exists in real life, though an artist like Brauner must draw from the world that he has seen and heard of."

"But what is this...?" Charlotte spoke as she walked over as well and ran a hand. "This doesn't look like normal equations or formulas, what the heck was being done here in the first place?"

"Artificial life..." Shanoa spoke as she looked at the same and ran a hand at the gash in ponder. "I have seen some of these numbers and words before, but when I and Alexander faced off with this, the results were not full, nor were they complete."

"Indeed, but we have not time to muse further..." Alexander spoke as he walked to the center, the party looking to him as the flame started to illuminate something... no, someone as Alex finished. "We are leaving the guest of result in waiting for too long, we would hate to be bad guests to his home of rest..." A flash of lightning lanced through the place before cords and cables surged with their power, the resting thing before them suddenly flashed open its eyes and stood up, towering over them, not like Goliath, but still greater than their own appearance and size, Jonathan and Charlotte backing in surprise at the Creature, but Alex stood steadfast to it as electricity sparked and surged from the arms. "Whatever your former master has made you out of, you are still only a lost soul, shambled together and given life by the machinations of a madman." The being huffed as Alexander continued. "Don't make this harder than it must, Man created by human hands." The Creature didn't listen or perhaps hear Alexander as the elbow popped to reveal a machine gun, the members nearly jumping in to save him, but a wall of stone suddenly erupted in front of them both and halted the bullet rain, the clicking of the gun evident of what was going to happen. "You wasted your bullet, Creature, now it's my turn." The wall fell to Morgan, Sapphire, and Walhart rushing forward, clashing against the beast with swift hands, lethal claws, and stalwart guard, the created human unable to take it all and was swiftly defeated, falling to its knees as the very volts that brought it back to life surged, ripping the flesh from bone as the head, now a skull, fell as the rest of the body was destroyed from the same volts, Alexander lifting the giant skull as it should have burned up from the remaining volts, but instead slightly glowed in the lit up interior that felt the storm above and disappeared, Alex slowly felling to his knees as he breathed, what happened in moments felt like minutes in his mind...

* * *

"Master... I can't thank you enough..." Adam's voice echoed as the new Creature stomped forward, the movement smooth and consistent as Alexander hovered in his mindscape, within the Prison of Alphonso. "Perhaps with this, I can be of true service to you, Milord."

"Take it slow, Adam." Alex spoke as he gave a small smile. "You have all the time in the world to get properly adjusted to your new form, I will not rush your strength and newfound movement, I just advise that you take it as smoothly as I or the other souls ask of you." Rusalka formed behind him with a hidden smile as well as Alexander bowed to Adam who returned the gesture. "Now, if you will expect me, my lovely aide and I have some things to discuss." Adam nodded as he stomped away, no pause to the movement before the smile slipped away. "You felt it too, I suspect?"

"It was subtle, but I am no fool, Death was edging along the corridors of this portrait, his silent presence also appeared when we were in the Forgotten City."

"Has Edgar or Alphonso been noted for this same change?" Rusalka lightly shook her head as she answered.

"Only I and Blackmorre have noticed the sudden shift, Alphonso and Edgar have been tending to the souls and spirits that we have not only faced, but also brought under our watch." Alexander nodded as he looked forward again in the quiet of the stone and metal.

"If Death is encroaching, we have to figure out his target, he said that we still have a task, and I mildly fear that this task will only help the grand scheme of things, his cover as Zead was quite a convening performance."

"Understood, I will notify both of our advisors and..."

"That will not be needed." Alex said as he rested a hand to his chest. "I feel it... He has already sprung his trap, we just don't see it yet." Rusalka was quiet as she looked to the side and Alex breathed. "It's time to play his game once more, it is the least we can do."

"..." Alex turned to the water demoness and asked.

"Is everything okay?" She answered this by wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him, her head turned away as she spoke.

"Are we just tools for the use in the end... I am sorry, but the thought entered my mind during the events of John and the World at War." Alex pried off the arms, only to turn it about and let her head rest in the cowl of his neck as the hood fell away to his radiant blue hair, its dull color in the beginning of all of the journey now that of the purest blue of skies.

"I will admit, I was afraid of doing that same thing to all of you, you are part of my power and my life, I can't just see you as tools after all we have been through, that would not be right and make me a far worse monster than any of you could have been." He tightened his grip as he continued. "Wouldn't you stay a while, even for a little..."

"...Master..." Rusalka hummed before she just returned the grip. "I don't mind, but your heart belongs to another, I can't interfere with that, it is true and bold, my love... I have found another here." She released and lightly pushed. "Return, Heir of Helmsmith, you will be your master to the end." Alexander just shrugged as he disappeared within fragments and Rusalka mused as she gilded off to find Alphonso. "We are not alone here, we are just one big family of madness, but orderly in our chaos..."

* * *

Alex returned just seconds of falling so, before anyone yelped for him, he sprung right back up and cleared his throat. "My apologies for that, something hit me and I just needed a moment to ponder it." He shook his head before they headed out, Jonathan leading them back to the castle and Alexander pausing as the Morris heir approached the twins, hand on the whip and he sighed to the meaning as he came closer as Stella asked.

"Are you prepared to unlock the power of the Vampire Killer?" Jonathan looked at the whip in hand before he nodded with a answer.

"Yes, I am." Stella breathed as she stood up and spoke again.

"You will have to face this challenge alone." She looked to Alexander for some reason before back to Jonathan. "Are you sure about this?"

Jonathan was bold and confident as he answered again. "No problem!"

"I understand." She turned to her sister who started to stand up, nearly falling back down if Alex hadn't been there to help here. "Loretta, begin preparations."

"Right away, Stella." Loretta started to chant as she felt a wellspring surge into her from Alex as Stella turned to the party.

"Miss Charlotte and company, please stand back." Charlotte looked defeated, but she nodded as Shanoa lingered in her gaze before she too answered.

"Right."

"We will do as you ask, Stella." With that, the party left except Alexander and Jonathan as Loretta answered, the magic surge enough as she spoke.

"All right, then. I shall now incarnate the last memory of the Belmonts inhabiting the whip." Stella continued it as she explained it.

"Fight the memory and defeat it to make the whip recognize you as its rightful owner." Jonathan nodded as she continued. "Once you do that, You'll be able to trigger the whip's true power."

"I see." He wasn't too sure why Alex hadn't left, but he didn't have a problem with tackling his challenge alone. "No problem. Let me have it." Stella nodded as she turned back to her sister.

"Ready, Loretta?"

"Yes, Stella." Jonathan inhaled a breath as he felt his mind and body get pulled into the whip somehow and he lowered himself to the flooring in a daze as Alex hummed in silent before he rested on the ground as well...

* * *

Jonathan sprung up as he took in the surrounding before him and his eyes widened as a burly man in blue stood before him and turned, eyes filled with righteous rage as he pulled free the Vampire Killer, Jonathan grimacing as he pulled free his own before the air changed in some way as a familiar voice spoke.

"Richter, take a moment to be at ease." The memory of Richter eased up as Alexander walked through the barrier that surrounded the sunset-blenched plains before the pair of them, a hand tapping the man's shoulder. "I would like to test him first, he has proven strong to Death, but I would like to see how he would fare against someone with the strength of souls." Jonathan paled as the memory took a step back and Alexander undid his cloak, letting it fall to the spiral of markings across his arms and his attire of cargo pants, a simple green shirt top, and a small coat-of-arms like a noble of knight would wear as Alex turned his head and smiled. "Take it easy, Jonathan, this has been a long time coming and, honestly, you could benefit from this small skirmish."

"So what are you...?"

"Human... fully, though my abilities..." He fully turned and stashed his hands in the pockets as his shadow grew and Blackmorre formed in the space. "...I am not a holy person, but I am not corrupt either, a corrupt man would not have aided the Belmont line, a corrupted soul would have allowed his own ancestor to control his actions, but you are me are different, you could be the first hunter of the night to have slain a vampire without the power of the Vampire Killer to guide, your father showed you quite the arsenal of abilities in the first place."

Jonathan huffed as he questioned. "And you are not a vampire?"

"No, though I do have such souls with me." Blackmorre huffed with flames before straightening up, cracking its knuckles before getting back into stance. "Now, Jonathan Morris, give me an ample fight, I will be testing your own resolve, your own soul, in this scape of the Vampire Killer."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you!" Jonathan charged, extending his own senses as he lashed out, skillfully pulling the Killer back to Blackmorre attempt of a grab, but he was not ready as the claws missed, but not the beam as Blackmorre fired in rage of the failed grab. He slipped under and struck again, using a claymore one-handed to slash through Alex, but a barrier stopped the blade as he grimaced to the watery texture, Alex still smiling to the novice hunter in a way.

"You are swift to adapt, but it also helps to take into account what your foe will do next, but some times, it comes to your speed and your skill to best such a foe." Blackmorre faded back into the shadows as Jonathan quickly dodged backward as the barrier erupted in spikes before the shield slipped behind Alex and changed to a woman who just smiled with violet eyes gazing back. "For example, you don't know the souls I ferry through life, this one is one of the first and she has been a steadfast ally in trying times. Can you best a demoness of water?"

"I can do just that!" Jonathan renewed his will and struck, Rusalka countering with the same ease, but sluggish enough for Jonathan to strike some blows, an easy play as Alex was just toying with his skills, but he paused as the environment seemed to shift with each clash, Alex humming as he took notice as well and spoke.

"It would seem like the soul inhabiting this whip doesn't like that we are sparring here." Alex just shook his head with a smile as Rusalka faded to water and disappeared to a fading puddle before the cloak was launched, Alex catching it and adorning it again. "Maybe we can test who is better later, for now, you have a fight with a Belmont." Jonathan grumbled as the memory attacked, but he didn't pause in the attack, he felt alive again somehow when the short bout seemed to have drained him somewhat, Alexander gone from the landscape and left the Morris to fight and win against the master of the whip in their memory, a mighty challenge that he won...

* * *

He jumped as he awoke back up, looking about as Charlotte sighed. "Ah, you've returned." Jonathan nodded as Stella spoke as well.

"You seem to be in one piece." It sure felt like he was in pieces, but he felt amazing, but... also afraid, the raw power now surging from the Killer... it was a surprise from the dim call of its former strength in Jonathan's hand.

"Well, how did it go? How's the Vampire Killer?" Jonathan smiled as he gave an answer, spotting Alexander still in the corner, but awake as he just rest there for a few seconds.

"Hey, no problem." But he also shared his fear, the terror that he now felt from all that power, that was lethal in the wrong hands and used in a the wrong way. "It's power is pretty scary though. Looks like the legends about it weren't lying."

"But, um..." Jonathan returned with a smile before Loretta could finish.

"I know. Don't overuse it, right? Well, I'll try my best."

"I'll be with you, so relax. You'll be fine." That was a matter of opinion as the whip hummed to his touch now, but it only did so when there was a monster close by, Jonathan's eyes peering about for a few to the likely members, one being Sapphire as she seemed able to change into a feral beast or something like that. Alex was a different story as he just radiated that power like a beacon, something of that strength was not human, but he paced himself, Jonathan could see Alex and he was perfectly human, he didn't turn to demons or monsters for his power, he just had a natural presence of control and command about him that Jonathan minorly questioned if he was an officer or something like that. After going to speak to Eric for a bit, they returned to face the threats within the mirrored Nation of Fools and the town. As such, it came to a vote, Charlotte and Jonathan actually believing that, because the others followed Alex, they would agree with his decision, but they were surprised by what followed.

"I sense a grave power in both portraits, but I feel that we should go for the night-bound town."

"I have to disagree, Alexander." Shanoa said as she folded her arms in thought. "The portrait of the twisted world feels more dire, perhaps it's guardian is starting to break down and we need to stop it before it affects the land, whatever is in the town can wait."

"I don't know..." Kenmur hummed as he and Walhart took to Alex's side while Morgan and Sapphire took to Shanoa's. "Are you sure about that, I mean... are you?"

"I am 'blessed with magical runes', Kenmur." Shanoa knowingly smirked as she continued. "I know when power is happening, you are the one with a talking sword on your back." The 'talking sword-slash-carbine rifle' growled at the insult.

"Lady Shanoa, I WILL not be mocked here, we still have one vote left and it just depends on WHO is more leaning for the young blood." Shanoa grimaced slightly as Mist looked between the two, debating on who she was going to side with before she... just sat down. "...Never mind, she is in the middle ground, I can't do anything about that, you all are on your own." The rifle shut up, surprising the pair well, but the others just debated their standings.

"Shanoa, are you certain that the twisted world is the way to go to for the third lock?"

"What, don't you trust your own love with the decisions that she can make?"

"That isn't it, Shanoa." Alexander shook his head as he spoke. "I am just inquiring if what you are feeling before rushing in, is it a powerful build-up of power or is it just a subtle notion?"

"That is interesting..." Shanoa stepped forward as Alex matched the step. "It is sounding like you are doubting my own feelings and powers on this matter."

"I know..." Alex and Shanoa stood inches from each other as they just looked at each other, Alexander taller by a few inches or some from both his journeying and his natural height. "I am just not sure if we should move on that, we have only gone by how the events themselves have transpired to occur, but let's take a moment to think first."

"The time to think has passed, we need to find the source of power now before it is too late."

"Perhaps, but here we are debating logic and emotions of what could be and what might not, Shanoa."

"Maybe you need to trust your gut instead of your mind for this time around."

"Oh, for the love of..." Morgan suddenly screeched and surprised all of them as she shouted. "Just kiss and get on with it, you two lovebirds!"

"Morgan, I would like to remind you that..." Before Shanoa could finish, she was suddenly gripped and the party drew back in a 'WOW' as Alexander planted one firmly on Shanoa and both parted with affectionate eyes, Jonathan and Charlotte beet-red with what just happened while the party reacted in kind to it.

"Alright, about time, you crazed guy!"

"A solid victory, Sir."

"About time, you two!"

"That was intense!" Mist cheered in joy as Alexander cleared his throat and parted from Shanoa, she too was embarrassed as they stood to the sides before Alex spoke.

"L-Let's go check the twisted world now..." He jumped in with Shanoa swift on his heels, but the party just lingered as they laughed then joined the hunt, Charlotte and Jonathan last as they thought to themselves.

'What the heck just happened!?'

'Those two were bold, VERY bold... maybe Jonathan... not now...'

* * *

The realm spiraled once more to their senses, all rather quiet, though there was not one among the party that would be willing to let go the fact that Alexander himself, the recluse, made the first move on the warrior devote and now both were stammering like shy of the world around them. They journeyed through the monsters and the troubling world with its unusual gravity or direction which made things hard in the repeat, but it was not enough to deter them once they found their foe, the location inverted, but it was not the only detail as there were stone statues on the ceiling, their arrival shattering them as a large serpent surge from above and emerged from the standing curtains before the body transformed into a familiar creature. "Humans, it is time to die!" Medusa attacked with hands that became serpents, her hair shook to unleash Medusa Heads, and she struck with her snake form, her gaze was still as powerful as she flashed her eyes. But along the lines, Alexander understood what Shanoa said as Medusa felt more aggressive and they slid back as another glance shot and most blocked it out, but Shanoa, caught off-guard gasped as she turned to stone, Alex wide eyed to the effect as Medusa lifted the now-statue. "Oh, what a wonderful statue, it would be a shame... indeed, a shame if she were to break." With that, she threw the statue, Alex reacting fast and caught her, gasping from the large crack at the side and grew silent, the party grimacing as Medusa taunted. "Weaklings, you have no power against me, I am invisible to your meager attacks!"

"This isn't good, we are getting wrecked right now!" Kenmur grimaced as the party looked at the edge somehow, they had faced such foes, but this increased aggression was somehow wrecking them.

"That's right, this is all you...!" Without warning, a blast shot out and destroyed Medusa's left eye, she screaming form the pain as the party turned to their recovered leader... only to wish that he was a LOT more calmer and this really gave them reason to fear him.

He glowed a radiant blue aura that tore through the place as space around him started to flex and rip as he spoke, a lightly-wounded Shanoa behind him unconscious and free from the stone embrace. "I am not happy right now, you have stepped on the wrong nerves today, Medusa, now you face your worst nightmare."

"You cannot scare me, human!" Medusa lashed out a snake head, but Alexander suddenly sniped the attack and held it tight as he spoke, power blazing through.

"I am not happy one bit, NOT HAPPY!" Flames surged and Medusa couldn't escape as the flames increased in power that started to tear through the room, his allies shouting to pull him out, but he was not turned before another voice called out, in his mind...

* * *

"Alexander Helmsmith..." Alex paused in his mind to turn to the ghastly figure that formed. "Be at ease with yourself, this rage, this anger, you are reeling from emotions that do you justice, but you must be more mindful of them, you have devoted those emotions to your own blood, you have given care to a stranger that has come to love you as a father, do not destroy your image just for the sudden pain of near loss." Alexander didn't retort as he looked down, fists that gripped tight to draw blood easing open as Death continued. "I understand your soul, you are conflict and maybe you have finally unleashed how you feel, but this fight doesn't need to be brutal, take it easy, young heir... You have not failed this time..."

"I... Thank you, Death, I just felt conflicted and rushed right now, I should ask her how it felt to her." He looked back as Death faded after his short message. "But for now, I will defeat this monster at the brink..."

* * *

The aura simmered before it extended out to the form of Alphonso as he released and got into a stance. "I only have one thing to say to you right now..." Alphonso slammed a fist faster than any had seen it got like it was moving like lightning before Alex spoke, his blue glow focusing to a blue eye with white iris peering. "Omae wa mou shindeiru." Whatever that meant, it clearly had an effect as Medusa stammered from the sudden blow.

"W-What!?" She screamed as the flesh returned, but swiftly turned to stone, the reversed gravity dropping her to the ceiling as Jonathan breathed.

"Okay... I just need to make a note to never tick you off that badly." Alex turned and all could see the changed eye, a powerful look before the colors changed back.

"This was just... some unsetting emotions that didn't want to rest or step to the side. You have nothing to fear from me, unless you have done something wrong or bad." Alexander stepped past and lifted Shanoa up, she unconsciously grappling onto him as the party left the twisted world of Burnt Paradise and entered the world of the Thirteen Street...

* * *

Before they headed out, they rested for the moment, even Alex who looked drained greater, but he slowly recovered as color returned and his breathed slowed to regulate. Kenmur clearing his throat to speak which helped even the tension. "Hey, Alex... sorry we were making fun of your move, it's just..."

"I know..." Alex replied as he leaned against the wall with eyes shutting. "The truth is... I like her, deeply I do, she was the first companion through this journey and I feel that we have developed something, but in this rash action, I must have cracked it all, just like that crack in her statue... I felt... mad, not just at Medusa right then, but also at myself for being that bold or rash." The party made to discredit that notion, but Alex cut them off. "Don't do that, I know love should not be rushed or forced, it is a natural thing, I shouldn't force it."

"Hey, this was not your fault, Medusa was being very hostile and aggressive, it was not your fault." Sapphire spoke as Alex answered.

"Strange, I recall a similar event with you that you were outright hostile, but that was only from false pretenses." He opened his eyes as he continued. "You are right, but I need time and so does she, I don't know her answer and I would rather wait to hear if I was right or wrong or just too late..." He hummed before his ears strained and he leapt to his feet and glanced down the passage, the members looking down into the darkness before they heard it come, the whistle of a train, glancing down to see that they were standing on tracks and Charlotte yelped.

"Guys, we need to get off the...!"

"No time for that, there are no alcoves!" Alexander spoke as he strode for the train that roared toward them before he picked up his pace and shouted. "Adam, grant me your strength!"

"At your command!" A circle formed beside Alex before the Creature charged forward and time seemed to slow as both lashed out against the train's front, Alex spinning with foot to slam into the train as Adam primed his hands to grab, the party gasping as the train charged, seemingly going to crush them, but Alex did the impossible once more. The boot slammed into the train with the other attaching to the steel, halting him from flying while Adam snatched the metal and roared as the train screeched to a halt before it stopped a yard from the party, the train hissed before dying and both released it in their position before both clapped hands. "That was excellent..."

"Same goes to you, my moniker of Man." The Creature faded away as Alex just stood there, rounding about to the side as the party stumbled forward in shock, Morgan and Sapphire helping Shanoa along as he stated the truth. "The train seemed to have been turned on and left to run, maybe to deter us from going any further."

"Y-Y-Yeah, that sounds... r-right." Jonathan sweat dropped, what type of human would treat this as casual, that was inhuman in the very least! Charlotte shared the same look of stunned terror of what had happened, they could have stopped the train, but then it would have ran them over and if they were not quick enough and didn't work together. They pressed on through the night-lit town as monsters filled in the gaps; ghouls, ghostly dancers, even a couple of abnormal mothmen, but they were victorious to getting to the other side where the guardian resided, they paused as something howled and Alexander grimaced as he spoke.

"I know that sound... the problem is how large are we facing?" Something leapt from the distant church and Alexander uneasily chuckled. "Oh, you are a big fellow, eh?" Fur black as the night with red across chest, muzzle, and claws, the Werewolf towered over all of them before they engaged, it was tough, but not fast as it relied on brute strength as it displayed with PULLING light posts out of the ground and hurling them at the party, also a swift claw attack, but it started to rely on bestial wolves to attack, but it was not enough as they brought the monster down, it reverting back to being a mere man, but it overtaxed him as he chocked on his own blood and died on the ground, the members treating him with the rites he deserved, despite it being a mere portrait of an mad artist and they left it behind to stand before the last portrait, the one that held the likes of Brauner insides, but also came the sense of Death himself, he was lurking close by and he was making it tough to even find him as Alexander breathed, staring into the portrait before he extended a hand, the magic manifesting before him, surprising Charlotte as he tampered with it so much that it became that of an open passage and he breathed once more. "Alright, Brauner, you blood-sucking leech, let us greet you with bad news, news that you will not remedy anytime soon." They stepped through as Death added his own line, the shine of a metal reflecting on his bony face and glowing in the dim light.

"I couldn't agree more, Young Alexander..."


	73. Portrait : Epoilogue

They stepped into the portrait as Brauner, without glancing, spoke. "Stella, Loretta. I told you not to come here." Jonathan replied in kind as he spoke up.

"Hey! Hey! Who are you talking to? They're busy following orders!" Brauner turned and was aghast at who stood before him.

"You! You fiends! What have you done to my daughters!" Charlotte reacted with cheer as she boasted her magic as success.

"Sadly for you, they've regained their senses. Thanks to my magic."

"How can this be?!" Shock turned to rage as he shouted. "How could you fools understand? Those two are the reincarnations of my dead daughters!"

"I don't care!" Jonathan mentioned to a notion that was before the party, they were bounded as a team, perhaps even a family in ways that he didn't think were possible through the castle. "Being a family means being connected by heart. Ties of blood and soul are insignificant. When I learned why my father did what he did, I understood." He started to shout as the Vampire Killer was pulled free. "You used a curse to manipulate your 'dear daughters'! Now THAT'S sad!" This didn't go over well for the artist as his grip shattered his cane, throwing it away as it tore through some of the materials in his rage.

"And now I must suffer the loss of my daughters to humanity again. I'll show you how that feels." He shouted in fury of what belongs to him. "And then I'll make those girls my daughters once more!"

"Now THAT'S a problem. Sorry, can't let you do that."

"Behold, the power of my painting!" They started to battle, Brauner making good use of his power to create dangerous and deadly paintings to attack the party, but they were guarded from the attacks, even when the reality started to etch out what Brauner sketched out in blood. The vampire didn't make it quite easy for them as he was devastatingly quick in switching between portrait and art, but he was swiftly brought down as he scoffed and scowled at the party that defeated him. "Damn you, humans... You selfishly start wars and despoil the earth... Perhaps justice wasn't on my side, but I will never admit that it was on yours."

"Fine either way." Jonathan mused as he pointed it out. "After all, 'justice' is just a matter of perspective. The fact is, you're just a coward who couldn't face the truth." He swung his arm in rejection of what Brauner had become. "You couldn't accept your fate, so you just abandoned humanity to get what you wanted."

"I just... I just wanted to protect my family." Suddenly, Alex realized the trap as a surge blasted through and yelled.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Without pause, they dropped, just as Death zoomed into the room and his scythe slashed in, implanting Brauner against the wall before ripping out the blade with a rough pull before he laughed to Brauner's dying scream. Jonathan was shocked at the turn of events as Death started.

"Well done! Now the interloper is no more!"

"What?" Jonathan managed to yelp as Death went into rant.

"The studio painting was cutting off the throne needed to revive Lord Dracula." He chuckled lightly to the idea. "A clever plan..." The scythe slammed down on the corpse as the red eyes slipped to white. "...Alas, now my lord can be revived!" He hurled the body aside and laughed before taking off, the mission given to them was finished, but now replaced with the gravest of duties, to defeat the Vampire Lord Dracula in the flesh...

* * *

After confirming what has happened with Vincent and Eric, the party headed back up, their final battle come to a new close as they ascended, the novice hunters nervous to the meaning, but the party were of nerves of steel as they continued on before entering the throne room, the dim light filling the room as Jonathan started, whip gripped in his hand while on the belt. "Dracula..."

"I can't believe this power. No wonder he's called the Lord of Darkness!" Dracula ignored them as he sipped from a wine glass before Jonathan reacted.

"Oh, so you're ignoring me?" He hissed as he shouted. "Turn and face me!" Before he could, Alexander stopped him short and strode forward himself and spoke as Death emerged from his hiding place, likely to halt Jonathan from hitting Dracula beforehand.

"You are looking quite well, Mathias, I dare say that you look like a new vampire if you ask me."

"Mathias...? That name has little value here, yet only I remaining would remember such a name." Dracula turned and both locked eyes. "Ah, you who stood beside my old friend of Leon, his line has indeed been troublesome, but Shaft's efforts have both cursed the line and removed my most valued opponents, I am... greatly peeved to know this, the Belmonts are quite adapt in their craft..." He took another sip as he spoke once more. "Yet, you stand before me, the Prince of Darkness, using powers that originate from your family line and has carried on without pause, I don't doubt Death's intentions as I have also heard of this 'foretelling'."

"Then what will it be, Dracula, are we to fight or just chat for a time?"

"My heart warms to your words, young Conjurer, but you and I know what the end result will be." Dracula finished before he lightly tossed the glass, it shattering as he spoke. "Enough with this sideshow. Why don't we show them our combined power?" Charlotte was surprised as she spoke.

"A Death and Dracula joint attack? That was never mentioned in any book I've read!"

"Well, there's nine of us. So I guess that makes it... over the top." Jonathan shook his head as he shouted. "No problem, bring it on!" They clashed with the powerful forces before them, Death's arsenal of powers twisted the match greatly from Dracula's usual bag of tricks, but it got worse as Death surrendered his power to Dracula, transforming the vampire into a powerful and evidently hulking demon, so great that his wings could have crushed them if they didn't knocked the wings back and avoided the ground slams and blasts of energy before they smashed the power out of Dracula and Jonathan struck true, Dracula's dead heart smashed out of his chest and the vampire grimaced as Jonathan started once again. "Too bad, pal. As long as we're here, you won't be revived."

"Still, that was an impressive display of impromptu teamwork." Dracula scoffed as he made his threat.

"Say what you will. But I can see it..." The vampire made to stand, but his cloak burned in the coming sun. "One day, my power will be fully revived!"

"Fully or not, you're never, ever gonna win."

"I look forward to seeing who will have the last laugh." With that, Dracula perished in the sun once again and the castle, linked with his life, started to collapse around them as they rushed out, escaping the fury that was the castle suffering a defeat once again...

* * *

In the distance, Alexander lightly glad to see the castle ACTUALLY fall before his eyes this time, the members watched it happen as Jonathan started once again, all of them on the crust of a hill overlooking the place. "It's all over."

"Yeah..." Charlotte commented as the party turned to find the Sisters stepping over, steady for the most part as Stella started with Loretta following up.

"We sure caused a lot of trouble."

"How can we make up for it?" Stella saw this as her duty as she bowed her head, perhaps seeking to rectify for all they had done.

"As the older sister, I accept full responsibility. With that, I must ask a favor of you two."

"No, you can't take all the blame!"

"Loretta, be silent, please." Both Jonathan and Charlotte spoke otherwise as he returned the conversation.

"Look, it's all settled now. If we keep quiet, there's no problem, right?"

"I... I suppose..." Charlotte answered, unsure of how to face it, was it just okay to regard the whole event as something to cast to the side for the peace of it. The party, however, could see that redemption was not by death, it was through actions that one redeems themselves.

"I can't allow that." But in the moment, Eric made his reappearance as the wind came with him as well, earning his name of 'Wind' once more.

"Well done, both of you." He turned ot the others and they returned the nod as Jonathan spoke.

"Eric..." The Morris heir sighed as he rested his hands to his sides. "Well, I did make a promise." Loretta spoke with a gasp as her eyes widened to the name and appearance.

"Father?! Is it truly you?" Eric turned with a grimace as he couldn't put on a smile to see them, he knew what was going to happen when the castle collapse, Alex extending his arm to Shanoa who took it with ease as it felt just like with Albus.

"Yes, my dear." Stella was quiet as Eric turned his attention to her. "Forgive me, Stella. You seem to have worried the most in all this." She shook her head as she explained it in a simple fashion.

"No, Father. It's an older sister's duty to."

"Yes, but still... Don't overdo your role, okay?" Both of the sisters fell into silence as Eric breathed. "I'm truly glad I could see you both at the moment of my death. Live for all you're worth." He looked behind him as she commented. "And you, Jonathan. Charlotte... I truly am grateful." Slowly, but surely, his form started to waive and shift as Loretta called out.

"Father!"

"Don't go!" Stella screeched as she rushed to grab him, but he tipped his hat and faded, just as Stella snatched at him, missing him completely as she cried out. "Father! FATHER!"

"He passed on..." Jonathan spoke in a solemn tone as the specks of Eric floated into the sky above, their teal coloring fading into the rising sun.

"Thank you, Eric... For everything." Charlotte commented as she hugged her book. Loretta held her head down as she spoke, wishing to grow stronger from all of this and develop from the pain.

"Stella, forgive me. You tried so hard for my sake." The older sister just cried as she was so close, but so far, the gap impossible to fill in as she continued. "I'm going to become stronger. I'll try hard so that you'll never have to worry again. You need not always work so hard."

"That's right. Eric said that himself, didn't he?" Jonathan spoke as he pointed it out. "Whatever you do, don't overdo it."

"Jonathan, for you, trying harder might be a good thing." Jonathan took it in stride as he commented.

"Sure, no problem! Why can't you learn to just let things be? I mean, a kid like you..." He was not afraid as Charlotte ballooned her cheeks in anger as the rest of the party did well to stay quiet to the proceedings.

"Excuse me... You two..." Loretta spoke as she looked to the bantering pair, paying mind to the fact that the party that aided them had stepped back to let them talk as Stella recovered enough to speak as well.

"Forgive me. All of you. I can see I've caused you all a lot of worry. But I'm all right now." Jonathan was silent to that as he could see that it will be some time before they recovered from the effects of both the castle and its usurper, but also the total loss of their father before Charlotte gasped.

"Oh no, I forgot!" Jonathan turned as he asked.

"What?"

"About Vincent."

"Uh-oh." Jonathan grimaced as the party looked the same, where did that priest get to, was he with them in the first place in the escape!? "Quick, we gotta find him! Charlotte!"

"Right!" The pair rushed off to find the priest as the sisters nodded in agreement.

"Loretta, let's help them."

"Yes, Stella." They rushed off after the pair of hunters, the party watching it happen before a familiar face arrived and looked about in confusion before it clicked in his head.

"Wait a second! Hey! I'm over here!" He charged after them as the party collective shook their heads in disappointment or something as Alexander spoke.

"Well, this is just one of those days, victory to the light, but completely forget one thing or another."

"Well, to be honest, Alexander..." Shanoa chuckled as she rested a hand to her mouth to hide it. "I have never seen a priest hobble that quickly after a pair of hunters and former vampires."

"I think this is a first." Walhart hummed with joy. "Now that I see this Vincent fully, I would say that he actually comes from the ancient lands of Ireland, perhaps maybe he is a Scot."

"So he is English, strange..." Alexander shook his head as he extended out his hands and conjured a trio of griffons for them to ride. "Still, let us not linger here, we have places to be and things to check, no harm in checking around the land for any new troubles."

"Yeah, I guess that is a plan." Kenmur said as they mounted up, the sisters on one, the rivals on the second, while Alexander, Shanoa, and Mist got on the last before the hybrid creatures took flight and soaring to the clearing blue sky, Vincent pausing as he turned, looking to the fading figures as he commented.

"...Is it truly...? After how long, you just appear once more..." The priest shook his head as he resumed his charge, finding the four members searching for him before they headed to a small hamlet in the distance, life bustling once more in its once-empty streets...


	74. A Short Respite - Back with Ease

When the Church heard that the threat of the vampiric artist was dealt with, they were relieved, but further details rose up their spines once more; Death had been seen in the castle's former halls and had played a part in the events that occurred there. It came as a surprise to both Jonathan and Charlotte that their 'supposed' ally of Alexander and his party were deemed heretics and fanatics against everything that the Church stands for, but the answer was different from this one branch and they had their full answer from the top.

As it turned out, the first branch was once under the management of the French section, but they fell into denial and outrage with how the simple youth had maintained a level of control over his home village and the number of surrounding villages that came to learn from him, some even from lands beyond, their own methods were soon exposed and brought to light as they had fallen out of favor and sought to be superior somehow, their campaign of power and wealth cut violently short when they razed the local town of Moythium and lost ninety percent of standing forces to a hydra summoned to repel them. After that and during the events of World War One, it was discovered that they became that of ancient savages, devoting their worth to primal deities and forsaken souls, they had lost their way and had to be retrained and redirected, but to this day, they hated the mention of Alexander and Moythium as it was a show that they had succumbed to weakness and let their vices dominate them, a virus they just didn't let go of.

Stella and Loretta found their place among the acolytes of Spain, their Branch paying much in honor of Eric and his noble life, often telling the girls the legendary actions of John and Eric during those dark times, but the party of four listened more intently than before to the stories of Moythium itself, a symbol against the darkness, not just through the light, but that one can combat the dark with shadows themselves, no one really knew how Moythium thrived against the shadows that surged against them, but some had made the belief that they followed the values of an old village that stood strong and was also home to the Order, Wygol, and preserved to keep those values alive, that you only would lose to the darkness if you just gave up in the face of it.

But Charlotte could see a secondary reason of why the French attacked, it was the matter of magic itself. The world was changing and no one was believing in the ways of magic any further and wanted to cycle it out for tech and metal, believing that the Holy Light will be carried on through the advance of man's creations, heedless of the deeper meanings in the advances.

Jonathan still made his trip home, Charlotte back to the England Branch to advance her studies and understanding of the world before her now and the sisters Lecarde took to aiding the people of Spain live to the next, supporting them as best as they can, while no word was made about the band of 'heretics' that disappeared into the rising sun, the four with Vincent silently wishing that they were alright...

* * *

Though it took longer for them to arrive to the ruined town, Alexander's band were not dismissed as they dismounted their griffons and bid them farewell as they returned to Alex before all turned to look at the blackened structures and crumbling stone as Shanoa spoke, her feeling about Alexander actually on par, but she had never faced such a challenge as 'love', if they could call it that. "For years, we have left this poor town behind to move forward with the next, but what is the past without its role as a foundation for the next to come?"

"I know not, Lady Shanoa." Walhart answered as the party stepped up, looking over the ruins with peering eyes. "But our time has yet to come, this small hamlet will breathe life again, but only if we tend to it now."

"Well said, Walhart." Alex spoke as he looked to the side. "With this, we will not only train again, but we will clean up, this town need not suffer this fate anymore." The party cheered with determination as they operation started, timber and stone moved away and shifted to the sides before they brought the buildings too weak to rebuild down with their abilities, their efforts turning out greatly as Alex looked about and found the sign, lifting it up as it was just coated in dirt and grime, no moss or muck to coat it, so the artist who made the portrait was just using a creative touch, one that Alex didn't like, but had to respect as Brauner was just lost, his life was destroyed and his mind went insane to find an answer for its sudden depression, he couldn't blame the man, not even now as his soul is confined to the blade of the Reaper. He let the wood thing drop from his hands as he looked to the forest, remembering that some training gear could have been left there, either during the raze or after. "I need to see if we had left anything among our training gear before the raze and if anything is still usable, though it is very unlikely."

"You do that, we got this, Sir." Morgan said as Alexander nodded and he took off toward the site. "Even in this world, I guess some things need more attention than most, and just when we were on a good track." Still, time was not given, it was earned and when it came to matters of the heart, they can't rush, despite the fact that MOST of the party approved...

* * *

Alexander stepped through the thicket and searched, finding many of the forgotten pieces and parts, but with growth enveloping them or stolen away by either animal claws or human hands from the look of things. He huffed as he focused and the area just seemed to fade away as it turned to utter abyss before his eyes opened again, shining with blue orbs instead of the usual look as he spoke. "Death..." Looming from the dark was the reaper, the power beside Dracula, as the figure formed behind him and spoke.

"We meet again, one-on-one as you mortals often say."

"Indeed, and I am surprised to see you." Alexander spoke as he turned to the imposing figure. "Dracula stole your soul..."

"Only for a moment, he trusts my council too much to end me using his 'Soul Steal' power, but it does drain me of many of the powers that live in my vessel." Death waved a finger and the cloak fell away as the tunic was parted to the sides to reveal the bare chest, the once-lean form now strengthened and toned with the scar that started the series of events through the past and giving the power to Alex and his renewed kinship being a phantom of its former red color. "You have healed greatly, I can see that I have no further reason to interfere with your mortal life."

"But that is not why you are here now, is it?"

"...Yes." Death turned and hovered some distance as he spoke, Alex's first great monster of Arthroverta appearing behind him as a holy woman with hands held in front of her as she picked up the fallen materials. "This will come as a shock to you, but my contact with my lord Dracula will soon be rendered null as of the year of nineteen ninety-nine, that will be the year when both his chaotic power and castle are to be sealed in the eclipse to come."

"Okay..." Alex spoke as he turned, the things held for the moment. "But what does that have to do with me, Dracula also seemed questioning of your plan."

"He believes that he will not be defeated in the war to come, and will instead be the victor, but I have been through time itself and the end result..." Death raised his head in the hood as he finished. "...is defeat, sealed by ancient Japanese powers with the aid of both the Church and the Belmont Clan, really the world comes together to fight this war to come, but I have a different mission in mind for you, your last jump through time itself."

"I am no longer indebted, but I will fulfill your request, in some small margin, it is the least I can do when you have both helped keep the balance in the world and preserve the life of a friend in the mist." Alex breathed as frost seeped out and continued. "What is it...?"

"You will be hurled into the future and find yourself before an ancient shrine to the olden gods of Japan, there you will meet my lord's reborn form, silent and different." He turned, the red glow fading some as he continued. "The castle will take him home with others as well, I want you to guide him and unleash the rightful power within, but that is not the end..."

"There's a catch?"

"There is more, but Saint will likely be hounding me if I say anymore." Alexander nodded as the figure turned fully to him, scythe falling far enough for the blade to dig into the solid abyss beneath them. "But, if we cross paths, I will tell you more, until then, young heir of Helmsmith, savior of redeemed souls, and the advisor of the young dhampir Alucard..." The weapon started to spin and Death started to faded. "Farewell and good luck..." Without pause, the skeletal form disappeared with the abyss, Alex humming as Arthroverta walked about and fitted the upper attire on.

"Savior of Redeemed souls..." Arthroverta chuckled which sounded like crickets for a moment. "That is a laugh in of itself, you have saved us all from the vile taint of your blood, that deserves more than 'Savior', considering your own actions to save us and grant us peace."

"Maybe." Alex hummed as he fitted back in and draped the cloak around him, taking in his appearance once more before he breathed. "But Death is who he is made to be and how he exists in this life, we can not turn his mind elsewhere, we can only look forward for the next to come." Alex walked forward as Verta followed as he looked over the village as it was mended some, hopefully to someone who would be settling the land again. "Funny, really..."

"How so, Milord...?"

"I once lived in this village as a simple merchant, a man who forgo all his history of war and blood to make his life anew in a village that viewed him with scorn once, but I have gained something more, something that I had long lost in my own forgetting history..." He extended his arms out and ring of energy formed around him before it made another and wheeled about him until there were four wheeling along the main ring before he brought the arms toward him, the ring squeezing in tandem before he directed his hands in a giving motion to the sky, the rings flying off and driving into the clouds, the once-dark sky changing as beams of lights surged out from beyond. "This world is made much more with the involvement of those you trust, that you come to care for, and who will be there for you..." He opened his eyes, regular once again, and smiled as the church, its husk quiet for the longest time, started to ring once more and birds flew about. "Let us go, I think Death must have pulled some of my own powers out for the most part."

"I have actually longed to hear those bells myself, let me just listen, Milord..." Alex turned to the humming Arthroverta and nodded as he headed back down the hill, the sinned human feeling peace once again as she faded into the sunlight in pleased ease...

* * *

Kenmur had jumped when the sound of the church bell rang out and the party dropped everything to investigate to why the bells were not moving, their sheen lost evermore, but it was filled with a change of presence that hummed to all of them, all looking about the others before the doors swung open and came storming out a happy pair, Alura Unes somehow sprouting and puffing out rose and flower petals like flower girls as the happy couple rushed past all of them, laughing and cheering as a light shower started to come down, unable to bring them down as a choir of claps filled the air as the pair disappeared and the party were left shocked at what just happened before someone broke the silence.

"How did they manage that, I will never figure out..." Alexander spoke as he softly clapped and smiled from under his hood as Shona was first to recover as she rushed over and inquired.

"Alex, you know those two and what just happened!?"

"What just happened was a marriage ceremony and they were familiar indeed, I don't blame any of you for not noticing." They looked at him as he spoke. "The bride had pointed ears and the groom had pauldrons on."

"Wait..." Walhart held out a hand in surprise. "Wait... wait, those were...!?"

"Alphonso and Rusalka, no, Magenta." Alexander chuckled to their shock. "Alphonso has been planning this since Simon, I never knew prior."

"B-B-But!?" Sapphire jumped about and well leapt over the buildings in surprise and shock, her Werecat taking over fully at times. "When...!? How...!? WHO MARRIED THEM!?"

"Now that..." Alex smiled as he spoke. "...is a secret, dear Sapphire." The party groaned and berserked across the plaza and place as Alex just remained, but Shanoa remained quiet before she walked to his side and laced her arm with his and held close.

"Let's go home."

"I agree, Shanoa, we have more than enough time to fix up this place for more people and events to happen." Alex lead the way as the party were at a sudden loss of how a pair of monsters managed to get married, MARRIED in a CHURCH of all places!

How did they do that without ANYONE knowing about it...!

* * *

It's been too long since I got a chapter up, I hate myself for that, but whatever else could be done, I am just the guy with a block on writers from time to time.


	75. A Short Respite - The Final Jump

Alexander had no reason to interfere with the 'honeymoon', but he did question how they managed to wander or even be physical enough to be out in the real world before he slapped his head, it was his own fault. He had used them so many times here and there and developed a more attuned series of humanoid forms for the monsters that he completely neglected to realize that, in giving them human forms and emotions, he was effectively making them living beings in the physical, he could just hear Alucard scolding him or, worse, Dracula laughing at his ability to get monsters such power over the human realm.

He would have been left like that if he didn't hear someone charging over and he shook out of his daydreaming to Morgan coming to a stop at the house that Alex had settled atop of before she spoke up. "Hey, Alex, we have company, it's the Church!"

"Understood, I am on my way down." Alex pushed off, launching himself into the air and dropped to the ground, the landing soften with a pair of wings and he stood up with his owl on his shoulder as he made his way with Morgan leading the way, the wings disappearing just like Shanoa's own as they came to the edge and Alex hummed as the dust and mist built over the march of several figures.

"They're a half-hour out formerly, but upon my spotting them, they picked up the pace, they'll be here in five minutes."

"Any sign of hostile attention?"

"No, but this is the Church..." Morgan shrugged as she backpedaled. "...I don't think they are worth much with what they did..."

"That is in the past, drop it Morgan." She nodded as Alex turned back and spoke. "Still, get Sapphire, hide out in the guard tower and be ready, if they are violent, then Walhart will know too with a RED flare." She nodded and booked it as Alex turned back, the owl hooting as Alex spoke. "Yeah, the smell of steel is in the air, but the question is if it is armor or weapons..." The bird groomed itself as Alexander tilted his head and spoke on. "No sign, smell, or sound of gunpowder, that is strange..." Soon, the clunk of metal came closer and Alex glanced to the tower to Sapphire waving and Morgan nodding as Alex returned it as he turned back to the group of sixteen coming over the crest and come to a stop in front of him, armored up with only a banner and training weapons, he raising a brow before the lead spoke.

"Alexander Helmsmith, we of the Church Honor Guard present Her Holy Light, Sofia Umbra Elviona the Second!" They parted the way to a regal woman in cleric attire, Alexander sizing her in ponder as she stepped forward and stopped, the guard dropping to their knees as she spoke.

"Greetings, blood of redeemed hopes, I am Sofia Umbra Elviona, the second by name, in the Church's holy light which we have come to call during the time of the first war of worlds, 'The Reformed Order of Ecclesia'." Alexander nodded as he promptly bowed and stood back up as she spoke with hands crossed. "I apologize for the lack of a proper message to my coming, but you see, you have sealed the Fallen Armory shut and we have no clear belief as to where you have been and if your heir or you were still about."

"That seems plausible at best, Sofia." Alex answered as he pocketed his hands and spoke with a frown. "Now then, what exactly does the Church want now?" Some of the guard seemed to move to interrupt, but Sofia stopped them short as she spoke.

"I understand your wariness to our intentions and I apologize for what the French had done to you and your companions, no amount of inquired mercy or pity will sway you from that feeling, but I believe that you will explain things out for me, I own my grandfather, the former Archbishop of the French Branch before their unruly turn, that much honest heart and kindness."

"I see..." Alex hummed before he motioned. "Follow me, we have a small house fixed up enough for our debate to continue, your guards will follow, these parts are not for the faltered hearts." She nodded and the entourage followed in the wake, Morgan and Sapphire watching as they made their way through and to the house remade, surprisingly it was the town hall and Alex sat down as they followed suit before he spoke again, the lanterns and lights active to give enough of a light for people to see. "Now then, let's cut straight to the chase, if you feel that there are things left unsaid, think second, I would like to hear it all."

"Thank you, Helmsmith."

"Just Alex or Alexander will do, Sofia." He was casual with addressing her and she nodded as she spoke.

"Very well, Alexander." She took a breath and the guard eased up as well as they sat back down from the remarkable of casual names. "I will admit, you are not quite what the Church defines you to be, you have been rather earnest and loyal to your companions and to the members that sought to halt the advance of monsters in our world." Alex hummed as she cleared her throat. "It has come to my attention that your insight could help alleviate some doubt that has festered in my mind, it is a matter of the Church's... choices." Alex shifted as he leaned forward and she continued. "After you had sealed the Fallen Armory, members of the Church have faced a number of attacks across the land, cultists from the looks of them, but always, it seemed that we have had aid from two different groups, both originating from two parts of the world of England and from Japan, do you have a mind of who could be in charge of these two factions fending the cultists off, but never keeping to the Church's side?" Alexander hummed before he hit a thought and shifted through his cloak for the answer.

"The possible answer is one that I personally had a hand in." He pulled out several sheets of parchment and laid them out, Sofia looking at them to find that they were details and names of people that have never actually be in the same place with Church members for a few seconds at best. "The English faction you speak of must be the Templar Knights, a faction of honor-bound souls that served with valor and courage, they are often renowned as skilled warriors of blade, steel, and magic. However, they vanished off the map after the Raze of Moythium, the opinion being that I and the rest of my small band were killed or disappeared into the mists of time and left them to do their own things, at what cost is the more pressing question you would have come for which I would not know of unless I converse with them once more." Sofia nodded as Alex turned to the second faction. "The next are the Lunar Whispers, of Japanese and Chinese-born members that serve the same roles, but they are more agile to the bulwark of Templar, their binding skills are more varied to the precision of the English, and they are more prone to hold female members in positions of power and trust more than males nowadays." Sofia nodded as Alexander leaned back with crossed arms and hummed. "Now, while I do not fully understand their reasons for acting as independent agents, I can stem their reasons to Moythium. It was, in essence, their home far from home and having it razed by the Church, regardless that it was the French branch, was an attack on who they were and their identity." He hummed before he spoke. "There is a way to get them to come back, but I would rather they take the time to figure this out, the Church is going to pressure them into joining and we need to give them space, is that clear, Sofia?"

The young woman hummed before she stood up and spoke. "I understand, I just thought to inquire your input, you have given more than enough for me to understand." She turned and spoke. "Come, we have much work to be done, we will ask later for our answers, for now, we head home." The guard mobilized and Alexander watched them go before Shanoa joined his side and spoke.

"Are you sure that we should leave the Church to face the factions, they will not be happy with them."

"I need to..." Alexander spoke as he looked to the sky with his answer. "We need to take this step away, if people knew that the Fallen Armory was still alive before we can stop with the time-travel, then everyone will get suspicious as to the empty nature, besides, the Church has faced its penance and I expect that they will not break their word again."

"If nothing else, young Helmsmith..." Both looked to the ghastly figure that formed to their side, Shanoa primed, but Alex stopped her as Death continued. "I will keep my vigil on them and keep them behaved, you and your party will not have trouble with them for a while, I will ensure that."

"Alright, Death..." Alex spoke as he pointed out. "...But you must behave yourself as well, I don't want to find out that you played hooky on a few souls just for the fun of it."

"I make no promises here, but I suggest you go..." Death spoke as his scythe spun and formed a hole in the world, the others joining them, though they were uneased for Death opened the way, not Alex. "This is the last vein of my power over time here, you will need to master a form of time itself soon after you enter into the next realm of conflict."

"I see..." He turned and spoke as the party formed behind him. "I cannot claim that we will be safe, but if you follow me through this portal, we will be in the future and will have to live with it, is that clear?"

"Hey, you haven't steered us wrong yet." Kenmur answered as he rested a hand on Ragnell. "You're the boss, we follow you wherever you go."

"You have served as both a mantle and a aid..." Shanoa spoke as she held Mist and continued. "You have given me my life back and I will continue to help you out."

"You saved us and our family line." Morgan spoke with a flip of a dagger with Sapphire bouncing for the next adventure. "The least we can do is help you out."

"My services have been needed once more in your honor." Walhart spoke with a solid tone. "We will prevail through this day and the next." Alex nodded to each of them when they said their piece and he turned back to the portal.

"Well, if nothing, see you on the other side, Death." One by one, they entered the portal and it closed behind Walhart as Death spoke, his scythe returning to hand.

"We will meet again, but you will aid another in their role, I will not change their mind, but it is their role in this world that has the greatest effect on us all..." With that, Death faded away, the last leg of the time-bound journey coming to its full end, but that would not stop the party from their task, a task that ends the threat of Dracula, at least for the time being...


	76. Aria : Soma Cruz

To many, the coming eclipse was a sight to see, a true wonder to behold as it was said that it had been seen once during the year of nineteen ninety-six, but the silver-haired youth was going up to the shrine to see it with his best friend. What happened next was not his doing or something along the lines, but he was sure something else was at work... He just didn't know what... His name was Soma Cruz and as his senses felt like they dulled, he saw the short image of a castle in the moon...

* * *

He started to stir again as a voice spoke to his rousing state. "Hey, looks like he's coming to." Soma looked up to find his childhood friend of Mina Hakuba above him as he must have been laying on her lap somehow.

"Where am I...?" He gasped as he sprung up and took in the new place around him. "WHOA! what... happened?"

"So you've decided to join us... Did you have a pleasant nap?" Soma found his strength as he sprung up with Mina getting up as well to a dark suited man with pale white skin.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Mina soothed him back as she answered.

"It's OK, Soma. His name is Genya Arikado..."

"Skip the introductions." Genya spoke as he seemed protective. "I have a few questions, and I need answers now." Soma stammered as he spoke.

"Go... go ahead..."

"Why have you come here?"

"Why? Well, Mina and I..." He paused as he took another look and didn't see anything of the shrine, it was some castle entrance or something. "Hang on, where are we?" Genya pondered that before he answered.

"We're in Dracula's Castle."

"Huh? Dracula's Castle?" Soma rubbed his head as he questioned. "Are you telling me we are in Europe?"

"No. We are inside the solar eclipse."

"Inside the eclipse?! You're insane! Do you think I'm a fool?!" Soma countered as how can a castle be in the eclipse, that made less sense the more he thought about it, but Mina spoke otherwise as she drew his attention.

"Soma!" He paused as she spoke. "Listen to him, he's telling you the truth!"

"What the heck are you talking about? Give me an explanation!"

"Well, it's like this..." Genya tried to explain, but they ambushed as he exclaimed. "Huh?! An enemy!" Surging from the gateway were skeletons, ACTUAL skeletons as they surrounded the group before Genya blasted something and destroyed a number of them, but grimaced as one winged skeleton charged for Soma. "Damn! Protect the girl!" He let out a battle cry as he shouted.

"Go back to where you came from!" He lashed out with a knife that he kept on hand for safety, somehow shattering the creature, but something else happened as he now felt something else bubbling under his skin and the name of 'Winged Skeleton' entered his mind and how it granted him the ability to throw spears. He collapsed as he exclaimed. "Wha... what was that thing?"

"So it has awakened." Soma got up, though he was worried about Mina, she was not moving from a back attack before Genya's power.

"What? What has?" Genya explained it in simple, but confusing terms.

"The spirit of the creature you killed has just entered your body. You have the power to absorb the abilities of the monsters you kill." Soma stammered as he asked.

"Wh... why... why would I have that power...?" But Genya didn't answer for a truth, just a motion of going elsewhere.

"You have gained the power. Now you must go to the Master's chamber."

"For what reason?" Soma eyed Genya for an actual reason, he was not going anywhere until he had a reason.

"Do you not wish to return with your friend to your own world?" Soma hummed before he answered.

"Of course I want to go back."

"Go to the Master's chamber. Then, you will understand everything."

"But I can't just leave Mina here like this." Soma spoke out, but Genya still had an answer.

"No need to worry about her. I'll put up a protective barrier." Genya answered as he looked about. "But death will most certainly find those who stay here too long."

"The... then I..."

"Yes. Only you can save her from a painful death."

"And you, what will you do?" Genya looked to the castle as he spoke.

"I, too, have things I must do within these castle walls." He swept his hand as he exclaimed. "Go. Set forth! Both your own life and hers are at stake." Soma grimaced as he was forced to leave, but he needed to in order to find out what exactly happened and why were they here now. Somehow both paused before Genya whipped about, for a second it looked like the pale man was going to go bats on something. "More foes!?"

In the space between where Soma and Genya were, something lashed out and reached out a hand before it went limp and snapped, the portal opening further before a few people appeared from the thing, three males and four females, but they looked raring to battle something as the center figure spoke. "Honestly, we get into these things all the time..." The figure rubbed his temples, a human hand reaching under and Soma readied like Genya did as the figure looked forward and whispered with glowing blue eyes. "...Alucard...?" Whatever that name meant, Genya flinched before he spoke, easing up a bit.

"Sorry... you must have mistaken me for another... stranger."

"I see..." The figure turned to Soma and the blue seemed to slip under his skin and dig deep into his veins, glancing to the side before he looked back. "And you are...?"

"Hey, isn't it rude to ask when you haven't given your own names!?" The figure hummed as he motioned a few of the others back.

"Indeed, and I apologize for my companions, we were expecting... some resistance." Soma narrowed his brow as Genya eased up as the figure spoke. "I am Alexander Helmsmith and these are my companions; Shanoa, Kenmur, Sapphire, Morgan, Walhart, and Mist." Alex continued as he explained. "For now, we have no full need for conflict between us and now I ask for your names... all of your names." Soma glanced behind to Mina, but knife ready if they were hostile, but Genya spoke as he rested his hands behind him, an aura of... weight filling the small entrance.

"I am Genya Arikado, those two are Soma Cruz and Mina Hakuba." Soma lightly scowled as Genya continued without restraint. "The year is twenty thirty-five and we are in the sealed castle of Dracula, dwelling in the solar eclipse since nineteen ninety-nine."

"Thank you, Genya." Alex spoke as he nodded. "Now then, I suspect that we must travel through the castle?"

"Take Soma with you... he wishes to..."

"Hey!" Soma spoke up as he answered. "I don't need someone telling me what to do, I just want to get out of here with Mina and no one will tell me otherwise!" Alex was quiet before he huffed, the party looking at him as he spoke.

"If you want to get out, then you need to learn teamwork." Soma narrowed his eyes again as Alex spoke. "Getting heated is not going to help anything." He pointed before returning it and turning to the entrance as he spoke. "Prayer is not going to help here either." The party followed him into the castle, passing Genya as Soma raised his hands in disbelief before he groaned.

"I may regret this..." The silver-haired man headed off in pursuit, catching up as they proceeded through, more of those strange powers coming to Soma which was unsettling as he was gaining this strange power without reason and the leader guy was eyeing him before they all stopped, he grimacing as it was seven on one if they attacked him before he spoke.

"Wait by the door, I will take a moment with Soma." Shanoa nodded as she guided them over to the sapphire door that meant that something was beyond it before he spoke again, a look of concern coming over. "You are afraid..."

"Wha...! No, I'm...!"

"You don't know how to use the newfound power that is flowing through your veins, a strange and foreign power that bloomed from you without reason or consequence." Alex spoke as he continued. "I will admit, you are among the first to be like this, to have all this power, but heedless to its meaning."

"The heck are you...!?"

"Soma..." Alex breathed and it looked to be wisps of frost came out as he continued. "What do you know of Europe's history, more exactly the history of Dracula and his castle?" Soma stepped back before he countered.

"All I know is that I need to get out of here, I don't have time for a history lesson!" Without warning, Soma was launched into the wall and gripped, but Alex remained as the party nearly rushed over, but he stopped them, shaking his head as he turned back to the invisibly-held Soma.

"Mr. Cruz, I am trying to help, sometimes the best aid is the one you never suspect, now listen to me..." A crack of a eye and Alex continued. "The history of Dracula is a history of carnage, he reigned over Europe and much of the free world in centuries past, a vampire without peer and a force without restraint." He walked closer as he continued. "You seek freedom, but the only freedom you will find here if you continue to deny is death, either slow or quick, it is death all the same." Alex looked into the light grey that tried to stay open to the intense pressure. "If you want to escape here, with your friend in tow, you NEED to learn and you NEED to dismiss this 'lone wolf' streak you have, we are not your foes and you need to know who is friend or foes... soon." The pressure released, Soma dropping as he coughed a bit as Alex turned to his allies. "Get ready, we are not yet into the castle, keep you guard up." They headed through as Soma grimaced.

"What the heck was that...?" He got up and followed them into the castle and into the next chapter of the castle...

* * *

Soma was not prepared, but he didn't need to right away as the Creaking Bones that guarded the entrance was terrifying, but the group must have seen extensive action as they went in and destroyed the beast, Soma still getting the soul as they headed on through. It was... odd, something he hadn't fully understand as the castle started to fell like it was... connecting to him somehow as they pushed on, he grimacing as he glanced at the shambling masses that went for them with combat knives. "Are those...!?"

"Likely soldiers from the war that sealed this castle away, revived as the risen dead with weapons still in hand." Alex spoke as he blasted through them. "Pay them little mind, the dark power that brought them back has left them null and empty, becoming the undead that we understand, so just focused on heading through this corridor of shadows." They continued before stopping to a single man as he seemed to have been pondering something before he noticed the group.

"Oh? Hello there." Soma was a bit on-guard as so far, there have been monsters and zombies and he wasn't sure which this man was.

"Uh, h-hello. Y-You're human, aren't you?"

"Relax." The man spoke as he motioned for a calm moment before gesturing to himself. "My name is Graham. Let's just say... I'm a missionary."

"Oh..." Soma composed himself as he spoke. "I'm... Soma, Soma Cruz." He didn't glance ot the others as Graham seemed elsewhere.

"You weren't here in this shrine before, were you? How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure. I went through the shrine gate... and BOOM, I was here."

"I see..."

"Uh, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, I don't mind." Whatever Graham was up to, he was not in a hurry to Alexander and his companions, he was not their 'casual' human missionary, something was up.

"Is it true that this is Dracula's castle?" Graham lowered his hand as he nodded.

"It most certainly is." Soma rubbed his skull in confusion, having heard the same speech from Genya, but didn't believe it.

"But, isn't Dracula's castle in Europe somewhere?"

"In theory, yes." There it was, something to tell the people to not worry when the faces behind the screen plot the end. "But his TRUE castle exists somewhere else." Soma was confused again as Graham continued. "Yes. It's a well known fact in the underworld. Do you believe in vampires?"

"Well, uh, no. I thought the story of Dracula was made up, actually." A childish innocence to say the least as Graham confirmed otherwise.

"No, it's all true." Graham continued without a pause. "It was leaked to the outside world. Usually, the church handles these things with utmost secrecy... Over the course of time, Dracula has resurrected many times... when people lost faith... and craved chaos and destruction..."

"So... are you trying to tell me now that Dracula has been resurrected?" Graham shook his head as he explained.

"No. Dracula perished in 1999. You know of the prophecy of 1999, don't you?" Soma paused as he asked.

"Nostradamus' great prophecy...?"

"That's right. Dracula was resurrected exactly as he predicted." The missionary continued as he explained the events of what happened. "But, vampire hunters destroyed him completely. They ended his regeneration cycle sealing his castle... the symbol of his demonic power, inside the darkness of an eclipse." That explained a bit to Soma as the party just listened, not willing to strike or attack, but to hear the missionary out and see if he slips up somewhere.

"And that eclipse is where we are now...?"

"Yes, but there's still more to the story..."

"There's more?" Graham versed out the words had somehow had prepared.  
"'In the year 2035, a new master will come to the castle, and he... will inherit ALL of Dracula's powers.'"

"But that's...!" Soma didn't draw back as it sounded mad, but Graham was not so fearful somehow.

"Yes. That time is now! I better get going... Is that all, then?"

Soma nodded as he spoke. "Oh, yes. Thank you."

"Farewell and be careful."

"Yes, you too." Graham headed off as they watched him for a moment before following, heading into a derelict chapel, still feasible from it's entombment of the eclipse. The party headed on as Shanoa took a moment to speak.

"Alex... do you think...?"

"Yes... Graham is going to be one of those devoted to the end of the world, but he has a agenda being here, and he is not concerned with us, I bet he didn't even care if we had said anything, he has his 'mission' in mind."

"Does... does he truly think that he can...?" Alexander shook his head as he looked forward, Soma taking the lead as he spoke.

"If that man was Dracula, then I would have said so, Blackmorre is more apparent about his beliefs, it is not everyday that he pins someone to the wall in hopes of convincing the slumbering power to awaken faster." He chuckled as Shanoa shook her head and they went up again a Manicore and triumphed over it before they headed further, passing through the holy site to the Study, where relics and artifacts resided with many books form the looks of it before they paused to another person.

It was a woman in red, garbed in a attire that manifested itself through magical fabrics and holy protection as she spoke to the silver'haired youth. "Hey, you're... Soma, aren't you? You must be him."

"Y-yes, but... Who are you...?"

"Oh, forgive me." The woman answered with a kind heart. "I'm Yoko Belnades. I'm a member of the church."

"How would a member of the church recognize me?"

"You've met Aluca..." A slip of the tongue, but it was apparent that she knows the Dhampir well enough to use his name, nearly that is. "Um, I mean, Genya... Arikado, right?" Soma didn't notice as he answered.

"I did meet him, but..."

"He told me about you, and asked me to help you if you were in trouble."

"Arikado said that?" Soma huffed as he spoke. "That's hard to believe."

"Well, he may seem cold at first, but he's actually quite a decent guy. He may be looking out for you because you share the same dark powers." Another slip, she was not one ot keep secrets or rather light-lipped ones in any case.

"Wait, wait! Did you say my powers are 'dark'?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know that!?" Clearly, Alucard was missing out on some details, but it was a relief that Yoko called the power 'dark', not evil as Soma let out a 'Uhh...' before Yoko breathed and explained. "Oh, no... did I say something...I...well... what's said is said." She went into it as she explained. "Essentially, you have the power to rule over and command monsters."

"Rule over monsters? I have no desire to do that..."

"It comes as naturally as breathing for you, so you may not realize it yet. And though I called it a 'dark power', that doesn't mean it's evil." Yoko nodded as she continued in her explanation. "It's like a weapon. Its user decides whether to use it for good or evil."

"Well, when you put it that way, I feel a little bit better." Soma looked at his hand as he mused. "Since I got this power, I've begun to lose my sense of self." Alex breathed as that just meant that he needed to step in and train the young man.

"You are yourself. There's no one else you could be. Don't second guess yourself. Be confident. That's most important."

"I think I understand now. Thanks, Yoko." Yoko giggled as she spoke.

"I'm not used to being thanked by people..." She paused before she asked. "Oh, I forgot to ask you. Have you seen a man named Graham?"

"Graham? Yes, I met him earlier." The tone took on a protective mood as Yoko explained.

"Be wary of that man. I believe that he will inherit Dracula's powers."

"No way! He did not look like a bad guy." Yoko huffed as she countered the idea.

"Right, and I've got a bridge to sell you!" She continued on as she explained what it was about Graham that made him... dangerous. "Don't be fooled by his appearance! He's not who you think he is."

"Al... alright." Soma stammered as Yoko continued.

"Well, I must be going. I've got to find Graham! See you around!" She headed off and they shortly followed her trail into the place where the study seem to be holding still, like a breath held in and unable to be released, something else was there and they headed in to confront a Great Knight and best it, but Soma was not in any condition to continued on like this, so Alexander made a decision.

"Soma Cruz." All paused as Alexander spoke. "You need to refine your power, you can't just focus on the weapons of the mortal man to get you through this castle, with this in mind, I have decided. For your power to develop and grow past, I will teach you all I know and understand, to guide you to a path of protection, your power is only evil if you let others suffer for it." Soma got up as Alexander continued. "Now then, heed these lessons well, they will help you on your way once we both escape this castle and stop any who seek power within their corrupted minds." With that, Alexander obtained his first student in a long while...


End file.
